I Knew I Loved You
by lilyrose284
Summary: Two souls from two worlds on a collision to find real love. What is there to do when you have everything you have ever wanted handed to you because of your name, while another has had to fight for everything? Is there hope for love? Final Chapter everyone
1. Loser

_Disclaimer: Don't own PR or its characters, Saban did, now Disney does, owning them and bout everything else in this world. Damn golddigger! I love Disney :P just using the characters' names and mixed with a few of my own. Non-Ranger mix story, sorry, there will be no 'It's Morphing Time' here sorry:P _

**I Knew I Loved You **

_Rated: M (for later chapters to come, but the beginning chapters are pretty PG-13 with some choice curse words and nakedness in the mix)_

_Background Setting: Angel Grove, second week of September, year 1995. A new school year is upon Angel Grove High students. Kimberly Hart and Jason Lee Scott have been close and together since, well, fetuses. Their mothers grew up closely; living in the same rich community, met in boarding school, when on to college together and became sorority sisters. Jason and Kimberly have been dating, close to 3 years now, about to go into junior year of high school when all things start change due to the collision of Tommy Oliver into Kim's life._

**Chapter 1: Loser**

Once upon a time, but somehow in the present, there lived a girl and a boy. _(I know, funny way to start a story, but hey, my story and I like it:P)_ They lived in the same town, but lived totally separate lives. One woke to sunshine; the other woke to dark clouds. One was born into a world of freedom and luxury; the other lived in a world of abandonment and hostility. One could have anything she would ever want without much trouble getting, the other had to fight for everything in his life. But both sometimes felt as if they hardly had anything to believe in and wondered if someone out there felt the same as them.

As another school year has begun at Angel Grove High, it was your normal high school setting. All the young adults belong to their own packs, with the rich kids having most the control of course, as life always tend to show. Nerds and geeks had their realm excluded to the chemistry and biology classrooms and of course inhibiting the library, and then you have your bad guys, the bullies and the cool kids who just didn't care about school, that made lives interesting for all in the setting. We start by taking a look into the life of the young and beautiful, Kimberly Ann Hart.

Enter Kimberly Hart. At first glance you couldn't believe for someone so young, at the tender age of 16 has accomplished so much. She was short, but don't hold that against her or she'll bit your head off. She has brown hair that shimmered in the sunlight, at the perfect length, to the middle of her back, layers to perfection. She was petite, blame the gymnastics and genes; she has brown doe eyes and smile that could stop traffic any day. Yes, Kimberly was beautiful, no way to deny it. Yet, Kimberly had dark secret. She wished for things to be different, even a bit more exciting. Though she was an accomplished gymnastic star, being the reigning '95 National and World champion in many categories including all-around. Kimberly felt as though her life was just that, not her life. It was set out for her already place before her very brown eyes. She was a straight A-student, President of the incoming Junior class, club president to many organizations from dance, cheerleading, garden to art, and so on. A gentle compassionate soul, fiery when needed, but all in all, a good, honest girl. She seemed to do no wrong, and whatever she touches turns to gold.

It was just the beginning of a new school year, but there was tons of things to be done, plus Kimberly was out a few days, so was just now catching up. Jason Lee Scott is her boyfriend. Smart, funny, strong, charming young man, and not just a dumb jock because he plays football, basketball and has a 3rd degree black belt in Tai Kwon Do. Many people hated Kimberly by the way she came across; then again she was loved by many more.

And then there is Thomas James Oliver. Tommy to everyone else. Love was something he hardly heard in his daily life. Not that he cared much for it anyway. Love was a waste, something that girls make up due to their obsessions with Disney princes. (_Oh, Prince Eric... what a hunk_) Tommy was a tall, mysterious, tough, with gorgeous toned body. Maybe all those years of not having the normal loving parental environment, and having to grow up much earlier than most would toughen anyone. Tommy was smart, though he would never claim it. He was a bit of an outcast, a bad boy to say. His hair was the perfect shade of silk brown and long, envious by dozens of girls. It just wasn't fair that the boy's hair was better than 50 percent of the girls. And those eyes. His eyes, where that shade of brown that you swear could melt an iceberg with one glance. Girls did double takes at the sight of him, not that Tommy minded. It actually made him smile.

* * *

Kimberly parked her brand new Land Rover car in her custom parking space outside Angel Grove High. It was an early, or was it a late birthday/thanks for being the Champ, Champ gift? Kimberly checked her reflection the mirror. She tossed some hair aside and smile. 

"Perfect hair day again, thank you!" She was running a bit late, thanks to having to say goodbye to her father, who left for Japan a few moments ago. Kimberly rushes to grab her backpack and get into her back seat to pick up all the flyers, books and papers she needed with her latte in her other hand. It was surprising to see her so unorganized this early in the morning. She was a perfectionist when it came to things like this. Kimberly struggled with opening the door, not wanting to part with her latte so soon, though she probably should have. The school bell rung for the second time that early morning, which means that was the tardy bell. The halls were nearly bare, with everyone having already gone to their classes just after the first bell.

"Ahh," Kimberly groaned, as she had to get open another door before rushing down the halls. Just as she turned a corner and felt as though she ran into a brick wall. Books, papers, her latte flying up into the air, as she fell backward from the collision. Kimberly hit the ground in a loud thud. The other person feeling the pain of the concrete floor against his butt as well. "Oh no!" Kimberly sat up and found her things all in a mess. She lifted her bookbag strap up as she got on her knees to try and savage some of this mess.

"You need to watch where you are running at little lady!" Kimberly gasped as the other person yelled at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"You barreled into me, jerk!"

"Whatever." Kimberly looked up to see a boy getting to his feet after rubbing his butt.

"Well, excuse me!"

"You're excused," The young man said walking away from the scene after picking up his bookbag.

"Hey!" He stopped and turned back to Kimberly. "Thanks for the help man!" Kimberly couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, not even offering her a hand.

"No problem and you're welcome. I gotta jet, can't be late again! Principal Caplain will have my head for sure this time!" He smiled and continued down the hall.

"Loser!" Kimberly pulled at her books and papers. Kimberly finally made it to her first period class, extremely late of course, still steaming about her hard encounter with that boy.

* * *

At lunch, Aisha and Kimberly sat at their normal table. Aisha Campbell, best friends with Kimberly since before high school, when Kim's other best friend, Trini Kwan left for Europe with her parents, because her father's company got the new International deal and had to move there. Trini and Kimberly came into school together and immediately clicked since daycare. Kimberly felt lost the day she had to say goodbye to Trini. She was friends with Aisha, but they became best friends, sisters, after that. Aisha wasn't apart of the Society Hill all her life until recently, but family was a stronghold and involved in getting the community to be more seen about money and power just like the Hart. Kimberly and Aisha these days were always staying over each other's houses, gossiping, shopping, and horsing around like best friends tend to do in high school. 

"So, what are the plans this weekend?"

"I haven't a clue?"

"Girlfriend, its just days away, as in this weekend! You are supposed to be on the ball!"

"Don't you think I know that?! Jase kept insisting he has everything set and I have nothing done!"

"What a romantic that Jason is."

"Yeah, whatever," Kimberly said with a smile. "He's really sweet, and…nice..."

"Nice?"

"Nice."

"Come on, 3 years is a very long time."

"Yeah, it is. 3 years, wow. I guess since we have known each other since fetuses, being together was just natural for us."

"You don't sound excited, Kim."

"I am! I, I just… everything in my life has always been like a plan… and I'm just a tag along."

"You do love Jason, right?"

"Of course! Don't be ridiculous! I lo-love Jason. And I have some presents and romantic things in mind. I'll be ready by the weekend." A group of rowdy boys came into the cafeteria. Kimberly and Aisha looked up, Aisha shrugged, but Kimberly kept her eyes on a particular young man. She made a face of disgust and dropped her fork into her salad. "Ew."

"What's the matter?"

"Him?" Aisha looked back. "The one in the green shirt and ponytail."

"Oh, him," Aisha said with a smile. "Thomas James Oliver, just our resident bad boy. What's wrong problem him?""

"Whatever his name is, eww! He's a fucking loser through and through."

"How can you say that? You don't even know him," Aisha said laughing.

"Oh, I know him enough!"

"What did Tommy do to you?"

"The reason I didn't finish my latte this morning."

"Oh, so that's why you have been grumpy all morning," Aisha said.

"Tommy Oliver, where have I heard that name before?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could it possibly be the fact that you have been going to the same school together since before high school when he moved into town like middle school."

"Really?" Kimberly asked a bit stunned as she ate a piece of crabmeat and spinach.

"Yeah. We have had some classes with him since freshmen year."

"Ugh, such a jackass."

"I hope you are not referring to me as a jackass," Jason said with a smile.

"Hey baby," Kimberly said as she reached up and kissed his chin. Kimberly made room for his lunch tray.

"Hey, Jase."

"Hey Sha." Jason sat down and kissed Kim's cheek. "So, who's the jackass?"

"Tommy Oliver." Kimberly looked at Aisha, who smiled.

"What did he do now?"

"We sort of collided in the hall this morning and I dropped my latte."

"Oh, heaven forbid you lost your latte," Jason said.

"I know! I live for that last drop," Kimberly said drinking some juice.

"Maybe he did you a favor, you are always drinking those things, and maybe you should cut back. Coach is always telling you caffeine is bad for you." Kimberly glared at Jason. Jason held up his sandwich for a bite. Kimberly took it and took herself a large bite. Jason smiled and let her feed him a bite.

"Man, tell your mother I said to make me lunch sometimes too. If I have to eat another salad my mother makes Maria make me another day..."

"Of course, I will honey." They kissed softly on the lips.

"Ooooh, teenage love is in the air," Zack said sitting down at the table with Billy and Adam. Zachary Taylor, or Zack-man, is the dancer, fun going, and attractive soul of the group. He is the flirt at heart, teaching the guys a little somethin' somethin' every day. William 'Billy' Cranston is the genius, lovable geek in the 6some, that no one but Trini could understand, but no one dares to pick on him around his friends. And lastly, Adam Park, the quiet soul, is the true romantic of the group that loves poetry and spin words to make any girl moan. Aisha had a secret crush on him since he read Shakespeare in class and was looking somewhat at her. But then Billy had a crush on Aisha…every group has their secrets.

* * *

Aisha and Kimberly went to get some dessert after finish their lunch; Aisha went for ice cream typically. Every day Kimberly and/or Aisha would bring some gourmet lunch. Dessert was probably the one thing that both actually liked to get from school. 

"So, when you gonna tell Jason about the singing?"

"Soon." Kimberly checked through the dessert trays.

"Kimberly, you said that 2 months ago."

"And I will," Kimberly said surveying the area for dessert.

"He will be so proud of you."

"I know that, but right now, that is my thing and I just want to keep it to myself. What do I want?" Aisha went on back to the table licking her ice cream cone, as Kimberly eyed her prize across from the ice cream machine. "Oh, jello!" Just as Kim's hand went to the dessert tray of jello, another hand swooped in and took the cup.

"Hey!"

"Hello to you too." Tommy was about to take a spoonful of the jello when he stopped.

"I was about to take that," Kimberly said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, didn't see your hand on it," Tommy said about to take the spoonful.

"Because you snatched it away before I could!" Kimberly took the spoon and cup before Tommy could even get a single taste.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Oh, so sorry, didn't see your hand on it." Tommy smiled.

"Sorry, your highness." Tommy bowed and went to get some other dessert.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Why would I, princess?"

"My name is not princess jerk!"

"Of course."

"It's Kimberly, by the way." Tommy barely looked back.

"Yeah, I know who you are." Tommy searched the dessert tray for something else. Kimberly sighed. She stopped before putting the spoonful of jello into her mouth.

"Oh, last jello I see. You know what, here, take it," Kimberly said as she held it back to Tommy. Tommy held his hands up, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, no, no, princess. I am fine."

"You can have it!"

"You look like a girl who needs it, I'll just get an apple," Tommy said picking up one. He rubbed it on his chest.

"What does that suppose to me?" Kimberly asked not liking that tone.

"Nothing, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Tommy held his hand up for defense as he walked out biting into his apple. "Jerk! I tried to be nice."

"Whatever…"

"Ugh! He is such a loser!"

* * *

After school, Aisha and Kimberly were walking toward their cars when they saw a battle going on. There were a group of teenagers hiding behind several cars, while Jason and many others were on the other side of the parking lot, hiding as well. They all were tossing colorful balls at each other. 

"What's going on over there?"

"I don't know," Kimberly said with a sigh as she held her books to her chest. She wasn't in the mood after 2 stranger encounters with Tommy Oliver. One too many in her eyes. It was time to just get home, do some homework, practice a little floor and beam and hit the sack. She didn't want to risk anything else happening today.

"Let's go see!"

"What is there too see, just junior boys horsing around, what a surprise," Kimberly said. Zack tossed a water balloon back from the other group of guys. The balloons had surprises in them, most had water, but then some had crème, or jello.

"Ladies! I would run!"

"Nah! We like to have fun too!" Aisha grabbed Kimberly in a jerk and they hid behind a car.

"I don't want to be here!" Kimberly yelled seeing the mess about to unfold.

"Come on! Live a little!"

"Oh, but these shoes are so not water balloon fight worthy!"

"Oh, come on!"

"I don't want to break a nail!"

"Oh, have some fun babe!" Jason ducked as a water balloon missed him, but the splatter of the crème hit his face. Kimberly burst into laughter.

"Yeah, this might be fun," Kimberly wiped his face with tears in her eyes. "Who started this?"

"Everyone!" Jason yelled.

"There was extra jello and crème in storage, someone broke so, and we decided to use it!" Zack yelled tossing another balloon. It hit off the top of a car and hit Rocky. Everyone laughed. Kimberly and Aisha picked up some balloons and tossed their rockets toward the others.

* * *

The principal came outside and found the commotion. Students were battling, not paying attention as he walked right into the middle of the action. He got drenched with several water balloons. 

"Enough!" Everybody stopped holding their balloons about to strike, standing up straight. "Detention! Detention to the next water balloon thrown!" Everybody slowly straightened up, putting their balloons down. "Now, if you want to make it to your senior year, I suggest you all go home immediately." Principal Caplain turned and went back inside. Kimberly and Aisha started heading toward their cars when a red balloon was sent over their heads. Kimberly gasped and turned to see dozens of water balloons flying at her. Aisha dropped to the ground, but Kimberly wasn't quick enough. She got drenched in water, crème and jello.

"Ahhhh!" Kimberly screamed at her filthy top and skirt. She could care less about the outfit, but her shoes were at a whooping 400 bucks from Bloomingdale's. Everyone from the other side was crying they were laughing so hard. Kimberly shook her foot.

"Oh baby, it's not that bad!" Jason said laughing wiping her face with his hands.

"I'm a mess! Look at my shoes! My mother's gonna kill me!"

"She looks like a dessert!" Tommy roared. Kimberly looked and glared at Tommy's comment. Everyone laughed.

"Yummy! I want a taste!" Rocky yelled.

"This isn't fair!"

"It is called a battle hun." Jason wiped her face with his shirt. Kimberly looked over to see Tommy and his friends laughing at her still. Tommy was bent over a car laughing.

"I just got my hair done yesterday!" Kimberly whined pulling jello from inside her top. "Disgusting."

Kimberly walked to her car. The look she gave Tommy as she drove pass him made everyone laugh.

"Oh, did you see that look Tommy boy?" Rocky asked. "That's one mad white girl."

"More like spoiled princess. Oh, my hair, my hair is a mess!! My shoes!" Everyone laughed. "My hair! Oh, oh, why me!"

"My 500 dollar shoes! Waaaaa!"

"Yeah, but you might not want to mess with that one," Derek said.

"I heard her family is so rich that her rich father could make your life hell for messing with his babygirl."

"Like I care about her father or their money."

* * *

Next day 

In Mr. Oaks History class, he finally started to prepare the students for this year's big project. This research poster project would be worth 50 of their grade, along with tests and class participation. But this year instead of friends working together like they always do, Mr. Oaks gave the class a bit of a twist. Names will be drawn from a hat for the 2-team project. This year, the projects were a starting point in which they would expect to build on in their senior year. It was to be their first thesis paper on a great historical character of the past, and there were no limitations on the person. He or she could be an American, African, and Japanese it didn't matter. Mr. Oaks placed all the names in the hat.

"Okay. First team… Aisha Campbell…" Kimberly and Aisha briefly crossed their fingers and looked at each other in hopes. "Billy Cranston. Hmmm…I need to shake the hat up better."

Aisha smiled as Mr. Oaks drew Billy's name from the hat. She was guaranteed an A in this class. Kimberly groaned. Jason placed his hands on Kim's shoulders.

"Still got me."

"Oh great." Jason smiled. Mr. Oaks went through the class quickly.

"Next group…. Jason Scott and…" Kimberly sighed, as her name still wasn't called. "Derek Lee." Jason shrugged since they did play football together.

"Only a few names left. Here we go, Kimberly Hart…" Kimberly looked around the room, Skull was left, and he was blowing kisses at her. Kimberly made a face in horror. _'Not Skull, ahh!'_. Tommy's name was called finally. Kimberly turned and looked at him. Tommy was half-asleep and barely acknowledged when his name was called. "Tommy Oliver!" Mr. Oaks repeated.

"Huh?"

"Wake up!" Tommy unfolded his arms across his chest and yawned as he sat up. Kimberly covered her face.

"Oh great." Kimberly groaned. "What a loser…"

* * *

_Well...please tell me whatcha think! Always harping for some feedback, it's my drug __:P _

_Until next time, love ya my peeps!_

_**Teaser to Chapter 2: Breathe Girl and Try Again**_

"Shall we stop, Miss Hart?"  
"Uh, I guess so…"  
"But Kimberly we are going to be late!"  
"Just a second…" The limo stopped right beside the truck. A window rolled down. Kimberly about age 9 scrunched up her nose at Tommy and his mesy uncle with her friends.  
"What is the odious smell?"  
"Did they fall into a dump?" Kimberly laughed with the silly girls.


	2. Breathe Girl, And Try Again

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY...have fun trick-or-treating... I have to share my chocolate treats with my brats, oh well!**

_Author's note: Thanks gals and guys for reviewing. You guys rock!! It's great being back in da business! But in seriousness, I really appreciate the welcoming back from my adoring fans. Yay, I have fans again! Onward ho! (I always wanted to say that, hehe)_

**Chapter 2: Breathe Girl, And Try Again**

After class, Aisha and Kimberly were putting away their notebooks and books into their bookbags together. Kimberly looked up to see Tommy pass her without even a hello. Not that Kimberly expected anything, but hey they were just announced as partners, shouldn't he at least say hello to her, introduce himself, exchange numbers, something.

"This is just perfect! First, he runs me over yesterday and doesn't even offer a hand, later on he ruins my 400-dollar shoes and laughs his head off about it, and now this today!"

"It wasn't just him throwing the balloons, Kim. Besides, it's not that bad. Look at it this way, it could be worst, like poor Cindy stuck with Skull on this project." Kimberly put away her book.

"I guess so." Kimberly followed Jason, Zack and Billy out the room. Adam was partnered with Katherine, Zack got Tanya, Katherine's best friend. Kimberly saw her new partner in the hall by his locker. "Excuse me, I'll catch up."

"Okay," Aisha said continuing with the others.

"Um… hi," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy looked at her somewhat still sleep in his eyes.

"Hey."

"So, um…I guess we're partners in this."

"You are correct."

"Look, I don't wanna make anything lower than an A-, so…"

"Wow, you are really hung up on yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, princess," Tommy said with a yawn. He put away his books.

"My name is…"

"Look are we done here? I gotta jet."

"Meet me in the library this afternoon at 4." Tommy raised his eyebrow at Kimberly.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"We have a project to start working on today. Have you forgotten, it's worth 50 percent of our final grade."

"When it's due again?" Tommy asked.

"Like November something…"

"Call you in November then." Tommy walked away.

"Hey!"

"Bye!" Aisha came up beside Kimberly. Kimberly's face was red.

"Wow girl, you're fuming. Breathe, girl. And try again later, he looked so tired in class, probably didn't get much sleep."

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"You know you don't make a great angry face," Aisha said smiling. Kimberly glared at the retreating form of Tommy.

"That jerk! He totally blew me off! Oh!" Kimberly screamed. Aisha covered her ears.

* * *

The next day produced no better results for the new team. Kimberly waited by Tommy's locker to get to talk to him before classes. He was running late of course, and was in a rush; not really paying attention to what Kimberly was talking about. Of course, she was talking a lot and at a fast rate, which Kimberly tended to do when she was nervous. 

"So last night, I went through some pretty great names of history, maybe you can look them over and we can discuss more later on today. I didn't give much chance yesterday that maybe you were a bit busy, which is understandable, I am too. I feel like my life is always on the go button, but I hoped by catching a look at you now early in the morning, we could talk more later today after school, you know this project is a big deal, and I would hate to put it behind because it's a while away in all, but hopefully after you look at these names..." Tommy looked at the thick folder Kimberly passed to him. He turned it around.

"As in later on today?"

"Yes. of course."

"Can't, got a job this afternoon!" Tommy slammed his locker. "Bye."

"Well then tomorrow!" Kimberly yelled.

"Sorry, can't then either!" Tommy yelled back as he took off down the hall.

"Why not?"

"It's called a life princess… some of us have things to do besides shopping and gossiping!"

"How rude!" Kimberly took a deep breath and stormed away.

* * *

After school 

Kimberly stopped Tommy in the parking lot just at the final bell of the day, ending another school day. Tommy was rushing away as usually.

"Hey, hey!" Tommy stopped briefly before rolling his eyes as he said goodbye to Rocky and the others. They smiled back at Tommy before saying goodbye as well.

"What do you want? You know this could constitute stalking," Tommy said with a smile.

"Stalking? You wish!"

"Well, I have to be on my own Princess..."

"What do you have against me?" Kimberly asked as she caught up with Tommy and made him stop.

"Nothing," Tommy said. Kimberly stopped Tommy from continuing on. She held his arm tight.

"No, that's a lie. Tell me! What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Obviously it's something because you're…"

"I'm what?" Tommy asked as Kimberly loosened her hand on his arm.

"Avoiding me. Why?"

"Like I said noth…"

"Liar! What is your problem with me? Tell me now!" Kimberly demanded. Tommy smiled at her pouty face. She looked adorable with that twitch in her eye and that angry face.

"You wanna know my problem?"

"I asked didn't I!"

"Fine, I will tell you…. let's think about a few years…"

* * *

_Uncle Steve looked over at Tommy, who was sitting in truck with them. They were running late from leaving the track. He promised a day on the track with his nephew. They were messing around with the cars on the track, cleaning, doing simple mechanic work. Tommy had grease stains on his shirt, pants and face proved it. _

_"Man, we are going to be late, Tommy. Your mother is gonna kill me." _

_"I like Angel Grove." _

_"Good, maybe one day you can live here instead of all that moving around ." _

_"Anywhere is better than Texas and Mom's new boyfriend," Tommy said. Steve smiled. All of a sudden, the truck rattled. "What's that?" _

_"I don't know," Uncle Steve got out the car after pulling to the side. All of a sudden, the truck started smoking. Tommy got out with his uncle. Uncle Steve tried to fix some lines, ended up rattling a line and oil spilt out all over him and Tommy. "Oh man, we might have a problem here." Tommy wiped his face. _

_"Uncle, a car is coming…" _

_"Great… try and stop them." _

_"Ok." Tommy started waving down the car. In Kim's parent's limo Kimberly and some girlfriends saw them. _

_"Shall we stop, Miss Hart?" _

_"Uh, I guess so…" _

_"But Kimberly we are going to be late!" _

_"Just a second…" The limo stopped right beside the truck. A window rolled down. Kimberly about age 9 scrunched up her nose at the messy two with her friends. _

_"What is that odious smell?" _

_"Did they fall into a dump?" Kimberly laughed with the silly girls. _

_"It's just oil," Tommy said. _

_"See girls, it's just oil," Kimberly said with another round of laughing. _

_"Let us move quickly, I cannot take that smell of common folk." Tommy looked at Kimberly. _

_"Just give them money and let us be on our way, Roger," Kimberly said rolling up the window. _

_"Yes Miss Hart." Roger got out the limo. _

_"What we need is a phone," Uncle Steve said. Roger went back to the window. _

_"They are in need of a phone, Miss Hart." _

_"Fine, let them borrow the limo phone, and call whomever they need, but hurry up, we have a prior engagement that I cannot be late for, Roger..."_

* * *

Kimberly looked at Tommy. She huffed. 

"I knew I knew you before Aisha said. So what?"

"So what?"

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but, but I was freaking 9 years old! What do you expect from silly girls?"

"And that's my point. At 9, we were worlds apart, why would that change now?"

"I'm not just some stupid rude little girl driving around with her friends in a limo. I have grown up, we both have!"

"Have you now?"

"Yes! I am not that superficial!"

"Right."

"You don't know me! I could care less about how someone looks..."

"Yeah right. You don't care about looks and money."

"It's true! I am could care less, and I could care less about the amount of money anyone makes…"

"Right, then why are all your friends rich?" Kimberly opened her mouth, but stopped. "Exactly."

"I love my friends for who they are, not what their families own or make. You are totally wrong here, Tommy. I don't choose my friends based on bank accounts, and anybody that took a chance to find out more about me, then harping on old memories would know that."

"Well, there you have it then."

"What exactly does that mean?" Kimberly asked.

"Means whatever Princess." Tommy bowed to her.

"My name is..."

"Bye."

"Goodbye to you too..., jerk!" Tommy smiled and walked away. Kimberly shook her head. "Jerk."

* * *

That night 

Club Fire was filling up for Amateur Night, as it usually does on Wednesday nights. It was a new club, opened in the spring, now it was fall. It was under the hold of Timothy Hart, yes, Kimberly's older brother, who dropped out of college, much to his father's displeasure when and if he ever finds out. Tim opened his own club/bar. It was great that Mr. Hart was hardly in town to realize his son had his own business, besides Tim didn't market the business under his name. Tim was always a black sheep in the family, didn't want to do the family business, rocked to his own beat, especially after his tennis career failed him due to the multiple injuries. Tim gave his baby sister easy access, since she has yet to tell their parents the truth. Kimberly and Tim's bond was always true and strong.

Kimberly was tuning her guitar as the place filled up. There was a fight at the club while Kimberly was there with some friends on the opening week, Tim pulled his sister behind the bar with her friends, but she stood on the bar when the karaoke machine came on because someone was tossed into it. Kimberly started singing, causing the rowdy crowd to stop fighting and watch her. Tim liked the idea of a singing night to draw some money or potential bands and groups getting their work here. And it didn't hurt that his sister was talented to the highest degree in singing and playing her guitar. He knew it would bring in a nice crowd to hear some music, have a few drinks and chat, far from the rowdy crowd that likes to fight.

"Life has no guarantees, so just live it."

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a nice 'round applaud for the young and beautiful Kimberly Hart!"

"Wooohooo!"

_Got so scared it made me cry _

_The world took me for a ride _

_Got so scared made me laugh it tickled my pride _

_Now I'm dancing in between cause I got no where to hide _

_Romancing the seams of my battered up insides _

_Wonderful is the falling of a broken dream _

_Printed on the cover of a New York magazine_

_I'll stomp my hands, yo baby, I'll clap my feet _

_Cause there's always another first man to beat _

_Dancing in between cause I got no where to hide _

_Romancing the seams of my battered up insides_

_Dancing in between, Dancing in between _

_Got so scared it made me cry _

_The world took me for a ride _

The crowd clapped when Kimberly finished playing her guitar.

"Thank you!" Kimberly flipped over her stack of papers to the clapping of the audience. She started playing her guitar again. "I've been really feeling this song lately."

_Somebody tell me when it became what I could have been _

_Then somebody lie to me and tell me I'm everything _

_Cause it's been hard you see to find myself again _

_Oh, I'm an angry fool _

_All of the time I spent trading lovers for my innocence _

_Hey, did I ever trade the truth _

_Cause it would be a shame you see if I spent it all worthlessly _

_I'd be bankrupt from youth _

_Cause it's been hard, hard, hard living _

_Trying to believe _

Tommy and with some friends were passing the club that night. They were just out walking around that evening to find something to do. The movie they went to see was lame, so they left 20 minutes into it. Tommy shoved Rocky ahead as he was trying to hit on Katherine for the second time that night. Tommy stopped as he heard an angelic voice coming from the club just ahead.

_I remember back in the day when we were young_

_And all are dreams just came our way _

_Now ones broken, ones missing, and ones blue _

_Tell me cause I just want to know _

_When did it become this one man show _

_I'm all tangled up and bruised _

"What, she wants me," Rocky said with a smile.

"In your dreams!" Katherine smiled and took Tommy's arm, though they were purely friends.

"Hey, we haven't been there in there like forever, especially a weekday," Derek said.

"Let's check it out," Tommy said. They walked inside. Rocky pointed out a table as the girl on stage was singing beautifully.

_Cause it's been hard, hard, hard living _

_Cause it's been hard, hard, hard living _

_Trying to believe_

"Hey, man that girl is hot!" Michael said. Tommy finally caught a glimpse of her on stage.

_Am I self-destructing? _

_Am I self-destructing? _

_Are we self-destructing? _

_Figure it out... _

Everyone clapped and cheered for Kimberly again when she finished.

"Yeah, she is…" Tommy looked up as Kimberly was smiling as she moved on to another song to play.

"Hey, isn't that…" Tommy just watched Kimberly perform.

Kimberly turned over her stack of papers as she moved to another song when her eyes locked to Tommy for the first time. Tommy and Kimberly stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kimberly cleared her throat.

"Everyone having a great night?" Kimberly yelled to the crowd.

"Yeah!"

"Good!" Kimberly started up her guitar for the long intro to the song.

_Glisten like the sun _

_When you light up a room _

_Laughter use everyone _

_With my wounds _

_You're a white nights lover_

_A Sunday's best _

_Make everything around you _

_Seem better than the rest _

_But I can't have you _

_But I want to _

_So I'll just have to_

_Love you from afar _

_Waiting just begun _

_It's a trivial state _

_I'm a parody of a hero's fate _

_'Cause I can't have you _

_But I want to _

_So I'll just have to _

_Love you from afar _

She smiled as she looked around, before her eyes locked with Tommy again. She started playing her guitar again as she moved to her next and final song of the night.

_As I stand here contemplating, _

_On the right thing to decide._

_Will I take the wrong direction, _

_All my life, where will I go, _

_What lies ahead of me? _

_I have strong determination, _

_And I'm not afraid of change. _

_I have yet to find that someone, _

_Who would care to satisfy me, _

_To stay right by me. _

_Oh! _

_Chorus: _

_Who can I run to? (who can I run to) _

_To share this empty space? (tell me) _

_Who can I run to, _

_When I need love? _

_Who can I run to, (who...can i run to?) _

_To fill this empty space with laughter? _

_Who can I run to? _

_When I need love? _

_Sweet love _

_In my mind is so confusing, _

_Who would be that special one? _

_Everyday I try to find you, _

_On the run, I've got to know, _

_Is there a place for me? _

_Our love has many meanings _

_And a message very clear. _

_All it takes is time and patience, _

_To bring you near, _

_But, who can guide me...tell me _

_Chorus _

_Oooooh...who can i run to? _

_I need looove _

_Who can... who can i run to _

_oooh ahhhhhh _

_When i need love _

_I need it…. I need it _

_Oooooh...who can i run to? _

_When I need looove _

_Who can...who can i run to _

_Oooh ahhhhhh _

_When I need love _

_I need love and you need love _

"Thank you!" Everyone clapped again as Kimberly finished her 30-minute set. Kimberly placed her guitar back into her case. Tim jumped on stage and put his arm around his sister.

"Kimberly Hart!"

"Thanks! Goodnight!" Kimberly kissed her brother on the cheek before leaving the stage carrying her guitar case. Everyone continued to clap for her and offered for some autographs, which Kimberly happily gave.

"I gotta go."

"There are still more acts about to play and…"

"It's too stuffy in here," Tommy said getting up. He put on his leather jacket and walked out.

"There he goes again." Katherine watched Tommy leave.

* * *

Kimberly was driving home when she passed the park. She had been driving around for about 20 minutes now. She really didn't feel like going home anyways. Besides, if she did and got caught now, it wouldn't matter. She was still past her curfew. Kimberly's dreams lately have been filled with a certain ponytail enemy which was silly and stupid, but that didn't stop them. Kimberly found a bench and pulled out her guitar. Tommy heard some drumming on the guitar and stopped. He thought he saw Kim's car in the distance stop at the park. Tommy stopped close behind some bushes, peering out at Kimberly. 

_Looking back I don't regret _

_One single day _

_Memories will keep me close _

_When you walk away _

_It's harder than I could imagine _

_Guess I should have known that _

_Close your eyes, I'll be there _

_I'll come running anywhere _

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay _

_I will wait for you cause _

_True love will never fade _

_When it's real you can feel it _

_And I know, that you know _

_That I will keep on waiting _

_Faithfully _

_Patiently, for you _

Kimberly just drummed her guitar, since that was about all she had on that song so far. She liked the tune and lyrics, but was stuck so far on completing it. Kimberly thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

_Patiently _

_So patiently _

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay _

_I will wait for you cause _

_True love will never fade _

_When it's real you can feel it _

_And I know, that you know _

_That I will keep on waiting _

_Patiently _

_Patiently, for you _

_Patiently, for you _

Kimberly paused when she thought she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She continued playing her guitar and singing.

_Patiently _

_So patiently _

_When I'm lost _

_I try to find you _

_Turn around _

_I'm right behind you _

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay _

_I will wait for you cause _

_True love will never fade _

_When it's real you can feel it _

_And I know, that you know _

_That I will keep on waiting _

_Faithfully, _

_Patiently, for you _

All of a sudden the rustle came again. Kimberly quickly put her guitar down and held up her phone as a weapon.

"Whomever you are! I can have the cops here in like 5 seconds!" Tommy laughed. "I heard you! Come on out! I'm dialing!" Kimberly was able to flip her phone up with one hand and had her finger on the emergency button. Kimberly walked to the bushes and Tommy popped up.

"Boo!!" Kimberly screamed. She punched Tommy in the gut and flipped Tommy over and out the bushes. "Ow!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Damn girl, what are you on, steroids!"

"Funny! Don't you know it's not safe to scare a girl alone in the park?"

"I didn't think you would go all Bruce Lee on me."

"Sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"What are you?"

"Didn't feel like going home," Kimberly said as she held her hand out for him. Tommy took it and smile. As Kimberly went to pull him up, Tommy rolled over and flipped Kimberly in the process. Kimberly quickly rolled backwards back to her feet, as she stood up swiftly. She held her hands up in defense.

"You fight?" Tommy asked.

"No…"

"No?"

"I win." Kimberly smiled. Tommy and Kimberly squared off and circled each other. Tommy dropped his jacket to the ground, as Kimberly placed her phone back on her hip. Kimberly punches and kicks were blocked as well were Tommy's kicks. Kimberly tried to flip Tommy over, but Tommy was quick, seeming could guess her moves in advance. Kimberly left herself open after a spin kick and was knocked to the ground. Tommy stood over the fallen Kimberly. He smiled. He held his hand out for her.

"Nice moves… for a girl." Kimberly slapped his hand away. "Fine, princess. Just trying to give you a compliment."

"My name is Kimberly!" Kimberly stood up into a stance.

"Round 2?" Kimberly threw a punch at Tommy. He blocked the punch, but was swept to the ground. Kimberly stood over Tommy with a smile. "Luck."

"Ha!" Kimberly cried.

"Gonna help me up?" Tommy asked holding his hand up. Kimberly hesitated, but then held her hand out. Tommy took her hand and smiled.

"Ah!" Kimberly was flipped over again and Tommy rolled so he was on top of her.

"I always win." Kimberly struggled against him and was able to kick up Tommy and they rolled a few times. Each time, one got a pin before the other was able to maneuver enough to reverse the roles. Finally, Tommy held Kim's arms above her head, as he pressed his body into hers to stop any movement. "You are feisty."

"Get off!"

"Make me." Kimberly struggled again, but couldn't lift Tommy. He was just too much.

"Say I win, and I'll let you go."

"Never!" Kimberly pushed up, but Tommy's hands were firm. Tommy smiled.

"You know, all this is not gonna help you."

"You're heavy!"

"I know!" Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other.

"Gonna let me go anytime?"

"Not until I hear the magic word."

"Jerk!" Tommy laughed. "Get off!" Kimberly struggled against Tommy, her feet kicking, but Tommy kept his body firmly planted on top of her.

"You know, you are cuter when you're angry," Tommy said.

"And you're hideous, and a jerk! A loser! And stupid and…"

"Oh, do tell me more."

"And fat! And…"

"Oh shut up…" Tommy kissed Kimberly. She gasped as his lips pressed firmly against her. Kimberly found herself pressing back against Tommy with her lips. With Tommy releasing her arms to hold her face, Kimberly's arms went around Tommy. Their heads rocked back and forth, moving to the sides as Tommy and Kimberly made love to each other's lips, biting, sucking, and their moans were music to their ears. Kimberly's hands moved from Tommy's back, up his chest, straight to his face. Their kiss seem to last forever before Kimberly's eyes shot open pushing Tommy away.

"Ahhhh…I said, get off!" Kimberly rocked her head up and they bumped heads.

"OW!" Both cried out. He rubbed his head.

"Your head is a rock!"

"Oh and yours is not!" Kimberly rubbed her head as well.

"Whatever…" Tommy sat up slowly as Kimberly did the same, both still rubbing their heads. Tommy looked at Kimberly. "Well… before you hurt me again with your rock head…" Tommy stood up. "I shall say goodnight." Tommy walked away.

"Hey!"

"Hey," Tommy said facing her while still walking away. He smiled.

"Um…" Kimberly stopped, as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah?"

"When are we gonna start this project?" Kimberly asked as she stood up with a smile. She wiped her hands.

"Goodnight Princess!" Tommy smiled. Kimberly stomped the ground and clenched her fists.

"You are getting on my last nerve Tommy Oliver!" Tommy laughed at her scream. Kimberly smiled finally at the sound of his laugh. She shook her head. Kimberly's smile faded, they kissed. THEY JUST KISSED!

"Oh no," Kimberly groaned. "What am I doing? What am I thinking, he's a jerk. I could, would never like him. Gosh, what am I thinking, Tommy and me kissing, ha! I should be committed." Kimberly packed up and went home.

* * *

_Songs Lyrics Used: at the club: Amy Jo Johnson- Dancing-In-Between, Self-Destructing, From Afar & Xscape - Who Can I Run To... at the park: Emma Lahana - Patiently _

_Yes, I have made our Kimberly into a night-time rock star... love it or hate it, as 'N Sync puts it best, tell me, tell me baby...Until next time, be kind and review:P _

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN AGAIN!**

**:p**


	3. I'm Gonna Kill You Man!

**Chapter 3: I'm Gonna Kill You Man!**

The Next Day

Kimberly flung her bookbag into her car once she reached it. She knew she had to catch up with Ponytail boy and give him a piece of her mind. Mr. Oaks had assigned them with this History project, and now days later and still nothing from Tommy's side. It was Thursday, and Kimberly had enough! She had arranged another after school meeting that Tommy promised he would stop by, but that didn't happen. It was already 4, it was only supposed to be a short meeting at 3, maybe 10 minutes. Kimberly knew he was a slacker, a _'wait until the last possible moment'_ student, but this was fucking ridiculous, and everyone else had somewhat of an idea of their project. Kimberly would kill for Skull now, he was waste of brain matter and useless, but at least he would do as she said just to be with her.

* * *

Kimberly knew how much Mr. Oaks hated tardiness, that's why she was his favorite student ever, punctual and perfection with all her works. She will be damned if Tommy holds her back with his lack of school values. Kimberly screeched out the parking lot and found Tommy walking from the gym. He had finished a game of pick-up basketball with some guys. She drove up next to him. 

"Hey!"

"Hey?" Tommy stopped.

"Did you forget about our meeting?"

"Oh man! That was today! Sorry, the game ran over with the guys and..."

"Well, I guess we can still have it now. Where are you going? Do you need a ride?" Kimberly asked.

"No thanks, Princess," Tommy said with a smile.

"Would you stop calling me that!"

"Sorry princess." Kimberly groaned loudly.

"You can be such a jerk!" Kimberly sped up away quickly. Tommy chuckled as she slammed on the brakes. Kimberly took a deep breath and reversed back to Tommy, since no one was behind her.

"Why do you do that?" Kimberly asked.

"Do what?"

"Call me princess…"

"To piss you off," Tommy said with a smile.

"You knowingly want me pissed off! Why, you don't even know me."

"I know you get cuter when you're mad," Tommy said. Kimberly looked at him. "Your eye twitches and your nose scrunches up."

"My eyes doesn't twitch!" Tommy laughed when her eye did so because she was mad and lying. "Shut up, it does not!" Tommy smiled. "Get in." Tommy nodded and walked around to the other side. Kim hit the locks and Tommy got into the car. "Okay, so which way do I go?"

"Turn around."

"What?"

"It's that way."

"But you were walking this way," Kimberly said pointing straight ahead.

"I was going to see a friend first, go back that way."

"Okay."

* * *

After 15 minutes, they came to a trailer park community and finally coming to a secluded brown trailer house down a long dirt road. 

"This is where you live?" Kimberly asked as she put the car in park.

"Well, not everyone can have a gated mansion, Princess," Tommy said getting out the car.

"You know what!" Kimberly opened her door and got out. She slammed her door behind her. "I am not some spoiled princess you, you jackass!"

"Whoa."

"I'm not finished! First of all, my parents earned their money! My father works hard for his family! As does my mother with all the charity and functions she throws! So stop calling me Princess! My name is Kimberly, Kimberly Hart, not Princess!" Tommy smiled. "And stop smiling at me! Gosh, I hate you! I cannot be your partner!"

"Oh and I wanted this! Like I need to be stick with a rotten princess like you."

"You should be lucky!"

"Lucky? Oh, right. I just love having to spend my free time with you, Princess."

"Stop calling me that, jerk!" She shoved him. Tommy looked down at his chest as to say, _'You did not just shove me girl'_. Kimberly looked at him with a smile.

"Did you just…" She shoved him again, harder. Tommy pushed her back.

"Don't push me, I'm a girl!" Kimberly yelled at Tommy.

"Then don't push me!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly shoved him again. Tommy did the same to her. This banter went on until they both went to shove the other one at the same time.

"I hate you!" They both yelled before coming toward hard and fast. Tommy's arms went around her as Kim's arms quickly went around his neck while they kissed.

"This is so wrong," Kimberly said cupping his face, as they kissed wildly. Kimberly moaned. "So wrong."

* * *

Tommy lifted Kimberly with ease and carried her inside the trailer house. He had spent a few minutes struggling with the lock, since Kimberly refused to release his lips as she sucked and kissed his lips over and over. Tommy kicked the door close with his foot. Kimberly gasped as she looked around the messy place. 

"Ew!"

"Shut up!" Tommy went back to kissing her and sucking at her neck. Kimberly moaned, but also could get a better view of the chaotic and filthy trailer living room.

"This is a pig style! How can you call this home?"

"Shut up Princess, not everyone can have hundreds of maids and butlers at their fingertips."

"Oh you shut up!" They slowly made their way down the hall. Kimberly fell against one door and went to turn the knob while still kissing Tommy. "No, not that room." He pulled her by the waist to another room. "This one." Tommy lifted her up, kicking the door closed with his foot. He dropped Kimberly to the bed.

"Do you want this?"

"Huh, wha?"

"You want…" Tommy pulled off his shirt in one swift tug. "This?" Kimberly gasped, before nodding at Tommy's naked upper half. _'He is gorgeous! Jason has nothing on Tommy'._ Kimberly moaned as Tommy kissed her again. They fell to the bed.

"Wait!" Kimberly yelled, as Tommy's hands went to her pants.

"What?" Tommy asked as he stopped tugging her pants and looked at Kimberly.

"I just…nev…I just…I haven't ever…"

"What?"

"I'm…a…I'm a…"

"I'm a…what… a virgin?" Tommy asked with a slight laugh. Kimberly nodded. "Wow."

"Why?"

"I knew you were a princess in all, but a virgin princess…" Tommy smiled.

"Oh, shut up." Kimberly grabbed his face and kissed him again this time. Tommy swirled his tongue in her mouth before letting go abruptly.

"Wait. Aren't you and that James fellow…"

"Jason…"

"Whatever. Haven't you two been together since before high school?"

"No, I mean yes we have. We've been best friends since forever. And, we have been together for 3 years officially. But, we…I never could…we never did it."

"So, I'll be your first."

"Yeah." Tommy smiled and kissed her again.

"Do you really want to do this, Kimberly? Because I can stop. Right here." Kimberly bit her bottom lip. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't bit your lip, only I can do that." Tommy kissed her again, pulling at her bottom lip before kissing her sinfully again, his tongue tasting her tongue again. Kim's hands moved from stopping him down to his waist, encouraging him. Tommy tore her halter top off. Kimberly slightly shook again from the cold air on her naked chest. "Just relax."

"I am."

"I know you are trying, but you just have to relax. Trust me. It's okay. Relax…"

"I don't…know if I…can…"

"Trust me, Kimberly." Kimberly looked up into his eyes, and nodded. They kissed again. Tommy encouraged Kimberly's hands to his pants, after he tugged her pants down while still kissing her, leaving Kimberly just in her white panties. They shared peak kisses as they slowly shedding each other's clothes. Tommy lifted up enough as Kimberly got his belt buckle loose and pants opened. Just as Kimberly had his pants off his hips, pulling down pass his knees. Tommy raised his head as he heard a car coming down the dirt road tearing his lips from her lips.

"Shit!"

"What?" Kimberly asked as Tommy stopped kissing her abruptly. All of a sudden there was a loud beep from a car.

"Shit!" Tommy shot up and looked out the window to see a truck speeding toward the trailer. Kimberly moaned with a pout at Tommy leaving her body so suddenly like that. Now she really was cold. "Shit! Get up!"

"What, bu..but we were bout to…"

"Now! We have to go now!" Tommy was quickly pulling at their clothes.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"What's going on, Tommy!" Kimberly asked frantically scared. _'What was happening now?'_ Kimberly thought.

"My friend is coming home. He hates it when I use his place when he's gone!" Tommy pulled on his pants over his boxers.

"This isn't your home!"

"No."

"You lying son of bitch!" Tommy smiled and tossed her pants and top at her. They hit Kimberly square in the face. She tore at her clothes from her face.

"Yeah, I know. Get dressed! He has a shotgun and he loves to fire it."

"What?!" Kimberly quickly put on her clothes.

"Tommmmy!" A man yelled, slamming the truck door. "I will kill you!"

"The window! Now!" Tommy heard the screen door to the trailer open along with a click you hear right as a gun has been loaded with bullets.

"What?"

"Just go!" Kimberly barely got her pants on, as Tommy shoved her toward the window, picking up their shoes on the way. Tommy fell out the window behind Kimberly. Tommy quickly helped Kimberly up and dragged her around the side of the trailer.

"TOMMMY!!"

"Exactly how many girls have you brought to his place?" Kimberly asked holding Tommy's arm tight.

"Just enough to piss him off." Kimberly squeezed his arm dugging her nails into it. "OW!"

"Fucking bastard!"

"Yeah well, tell me something I don't know. Come on!" Tommy dragged Kimberly to her car. "I need your keys!"

"No one drives my new baby!"

"Tommy, I'm gonna kill you man!"

"We have to go quickly!"

"Watch and learn bastard!" They ran to the car. Kimberly fumbled with the lock button. Just as the front opened with a guy holding a shotgun, Kimberly cranked the car and sped off in dusk in reverse.

"See ya later Oscar!" Tommy yelled from the car. Tommy jerked his head back into the car. Several shots flew at the car, as Kimberly weaved down the dirt road.

"I will kill you man, the next time I see you!" Tommy smiled and waved once they were a long ways down the road. The man went back into the trailer.

* * *

Kimberly quickly spins the car around and fled away to the main road. She started hitting Tommy as soon as they hit a real road. 

"You lying... son of..."

"Ow! Ow! What are you hitting me for? Ow!"

"For almost getting me shot jerk! You bastard!" Tommy laughed and held her hand.

"Hey, I never said I lived there!"

"I almost had sex with you in your friend's house! You jerk!" She slapped at him again. Kimberly had to grab the wheel back when she let it go to hit him and the car swerved.

"Will you just drive your damn car woman?"

"God, I hate you!" She went to hit him again.

"You wish." Tommy reached over and kissed her cheek. Kimberly shoved Tommy back into his seat.

"Don't! You almost got me shot!"

"Hey, Oscar is crazy, but he would never shot you. Me, yes, but not you."

"Whatever."

"It was fun though, right?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"NO! Gonna tell me where you really live now?" Tommy smiled. "Or will that be a lie too?"

"I didn't lie. I never said that was my home."

"I was taking you home!"

"You can say that was a second home, a real home."

"The guy shot at us! How is he a friend?"

"I told you, he hates it when I use his place."

"To have sex with girls?" Tommy shrugged. "How many girls have you taken to his place and fucked?" Tommy looked at her.

"You really want to know that answer?" Tommy asked. Kimberly hit him again much harder. "OW!"

"I almost slept with you! Yes jerk! I would like to know that information! I have a boyfriend and I almost fucked you! Get out!"

"What?"

"Now!" Kimberly hit Tommy again.

"Fine." Tommy got out the car. Kimberly sped up to a stop sign and cried at the wheel. Tommy walked to the Land Rover and stood outside the passenger door. He knocked on the window and Kim's head shot up. She wiped her nose and eyes. She turned away from looking at him. Tommy opened the door and got back into the car. "Drive."

"What?"

"I know this place, I want to show you." Kimberly looked at him finally, tears still burned her eyes. Tommy reached over and wiped under her eyes and face. "I would like to show you."

"Why?" Kimberly asked wiping her face again.

"Just do it."

* * *

Kimberly put the car in drive and followed his directions. They were at Angel Grove cliffs, all alone less than 20 minutes later. 

"Wow, this is amazing," Kimberly said getting out the car after she parked her car. She gasped at the rocky cliffs surrounding them. Tommy smiled and came up beside her.

"I know. An Indian reservation is close by."

"Wow, look at that sky." The sun was about an hour from settling. "Why did you take us here?"

"I come here to mediate, think, and just be alone. And I have never taken another to my secret spot." Kimberly looked at him. Tommy turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "But I wanted to show you." They kissed. As they moved on top of the car, kissing, Tommy took one look at the sun before smiling and lifting Kimberly to the hood of the Land Rover.

Tommy and Kimberly lay on the hood of her car, just staring out. Tommy's head held up by his arms, as Kimberly laid her head against his upper arm.

"What are you thinking about?" Tommy asked.

"Jason."

"I don't know if I like that."

"Our anniversary is this weekend."

"Well, that can't be good."

"This is not some joke!" Kimberly said sitting up. "I shouldn't be here with you!"

"But you are."

"I shouldn't have almost had sex with you!"

"Well, in the end, you didn't, we didn't do anything." Kimberly moved her hair aside. Tommy sat up and kissed the back of her shoulder as his arm went around her.

"Don't." Tommy kissed her again. "I said don't!"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you? Or are you just enjoying the fact that you almost got another girl to add to your belt of conquered women."

"Listen, I didn't force you to that bed! I didn't force you to get naked, and I sure as hell didn't force to you to spread your legs, it just happened! We didn't fuck in the end, so be happy!"

"I am! But we kissed! Many times and almost... I'm just so confused now because of you!"

"Oh, no, no, Princess. You will not throw that at me! You are confused on your own accord. Yes, we kissed, but you could have pulled away. You wanted it Princess. Just admit it!"

"Stop calling me that, gosh! My name is Kimberly!" Kimberly said as she pushed him.

"You kissed me back."

"You confuse me….and…I would have never…." Tommy smiled.

"Sorry, prin…Kimberly, but you did kiss me back. We both liked it. What happens next is all up to you."

"I can't break his heart, not like this. No matter how confused I feel about this and you, I can't do that to him, not this weekend, of all weekends!"

"Fine by me. Go back to him. Don't tell him a thing. I won't."

"Is that what you want?" Kimberly asked.

"Is that what you want?"

"Is this it, is this all it we can be, a kiss and nothing more?"

"If you want."

"What if we did have sex, would it just have been a one-night stand as we both go about our ways as if nothing happened?"

"It's not night," Tommy added.

"You know what I mean. Would I just be a simply fuck to you?" Tommy looked at her and kissed her on the lips. Their lips were softly pressed together. Tommy slowly pressed a bit firmer. Kimberly opened her mouth slightly, as Tommy's tongue slipped in almost in a flash. Kimberly moaned as Tommy stopped, but kept himself close, their lips centimeters away.

"You tell me. Would you leave Jason?" Tommy asked, his voice a whisper kiss along Kim's lips. She opened her eyes finally. Kimberly bit her bottom lip and pulled away from Tommy. She stared out at the sun and she went quiet.

"This weekend is our 3-year anniversary, it will kill him if I leave him now. I just.. it would kill him and..."

"Then don't do it. I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to. Stay with him. If he is what you want, forget me and forget this. I can." Kimberly looked at him and her blood boiled immediately. She shoved Tommy back as she slid off her car.

"Damn you for confusing me Tommy Oliver!" Kimberly got into the driver seat without another word. Tommy did the same. Kimberly pulled up back up to the school. It was finally getting a bit dark with the sun down, though it was just 7pm. She parked the car. Tommy looked at her.

"Look, I just meant if you…"

"Get out."

"If you want to go back to Jason and forget this all happened, I can do that for you, I will do that for you. I won't say a word to anyone. We can both forget it." Kimberly looked ahead pass her wheel. "I'll tell Mr. Oaks we can't do this project together. Kimberly…" She turned to him with an evil glare. "Fine. I would say take care, but I'm pretty sure you will be fine." Tommy got out the car. "Goodnight Kimberly Hart. See you around." Just as the door was closed, Kimberly quickly pulled away. Tommy stood there. Kimberly looked up at him through her rear view mirror until she couldn't anymore.

* * *

Kimberly parked her car next to her father's jaguar. She wiped her eyes and opened a secret wall. She didn't want to pass anyone in this state. Kimberly came into her room and found Marie, her nanny/maid since birth putting the final touches on her bed. She slightly flinched at Kim's sudden presence. She always hated that Kim and Tim were the only ones to use the secret passages in the mansion besides the guards. 

"Kimberly…darling, you scared the…what's wrong honey?" Marie quickly was before Kimberly holding her shoulder and her face to look into her eyes. .

"I just want to be alone."

"Kimberly…" Kimberly pulled away from Marie.

"Please, just go." Kimberly dropped to her bed, covering her face.

"Okay dear. But I am here for you." Marie walked out the room.

Kimberly cried as soon as she hit her pillow. She fell to her bed in pain, not believe what she almost just did with a boy she hardly knows. Kimberly almost gave her most cherish possession to Tommy. Tommy! She couldn't even imaging having sex with Jason, and they have been together since forever, why was she so suddenly sure about Tommy. A boy she had seen for years, but never knew. A boy that teases her about being rich and spoiled just because he didn't know her. Kimberly shouldn't care about Tommy, who is he? A nobody. Kimberly closed her eyes, all this confusion and revelations in the last few hours had given her a headache, especially all the crying as well. Kimberly kept her eyes closed, thinking, if she just went to sleep, maybe this whole day would go away and it was all a weird, bad dream.

* * *

Few Days later... 

Jason smiled as Kimberly appeared down the steps from her side of the mansion that Saturday evening. He was dressed nicely in nice top and black slacks and shoes, along with his leather jacket.

"Hey."

"Hi." She stepped down in a pink printed silk kimono dress and brown wooden wedges.

"You look wonderful. Is that new?"

"Thanks, yeah brought it when I was in Germany." Kimberly pulled her wrap from the closet.

"Let me." Jason took it and put it across her shoulders. They had exchanged presents. "Let's go." Jason treated Kimberly to her favorite fancy Chinese restaurant for their anniversary where he first took her on their first date. Jason noticed Kimberly's lack of excitement since he first saw her this morning when he surprised her with breakfast in bed.

"So, when are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Kimberly asked just as the food arrived.

"You seem like your dog died or something, Kim. Honey, what's wrong?" Jason took her hand. Kimberly gasped as she flashed to Tommy sitting before her. Her hand snatched from Jason. "What? You act like you saw a ghost or something?"

"I'm just hungry okay. Can we eat?" Kimberly asked.

"Fine." Kimberly pulled out her napkin. Just as she started eating, she started softly crying. "Kimberly?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Tell me. Is it the restaurant? Did you not want to come here?"

"No, no." She rubbed his face. "Everything here is fine, I just…" She wiped her face.

"Is it your dad? Did he upset about something like he always does when he goes away and wants to know what your plans are?" She shook her head. "Is it your mother?"

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining the night. I'm just not in my right mind…." She covered her eyes as she cried. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, baby." Jason got up and sat on her side of the booth and hugged her. "It's okay. It's okay." He rubbed her back and let her cry on him. "How about a dance?" Jason asked.

"I don't know…I…"

"It will cheer you up."

* * *

During their slow dance, Kimberly felt as though she was cheating herself not being in Tommy's arms and pulled from Jason. Jason stopped and looked at Kimberly. He held her shoulders. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Kim?"

"I'm sorry." Kimberly rushed out after grabbing her wrap and purse.

"Kim!" Jason chased after her. He pulled her arm back. "What is wrong?"

"I'm so sorry!" She hugged him. "I didn't mean to…"

"Kimberly, what's wrong?! You're shaking! You're scaring me, talk to me!"

"It's my fault, I…I…"

"You what?" Kimberly pulled away.

"I can't be with you," Kimberly said looking up into his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I can't be with you anymore."

"Is this what your father wants?" Kimberly shook her head.

"No, this is me, stupid me! I'm so confused right now about…everything and I…"

"Confused, about what? We love each other! We have been together for a very long time."

"I know."

"There is nothing to be confused about then."

"I can't be with you, Jase. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Go, why?"

"Because it's over."

* * *

Kimberly walked out the place. She looked up and down the street before just walking one way. Jason hurried to pay the bill for their dinner. He raced with his car and pulled up beside Kimberly. 

"Kim, get in."

"Jason, just go away!"

"Get in the car, you can't walk home!"

"I'm fine!"

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but whatever it is, we can get through it together."

"We can't!" Kimberly screamed. "I don't….I can't be with you not after I…"

"After you what?"

"Just go away! I don't need you! It's over!"

"I don't get this. We are so happy together, we fit..."

"We're nothing! It's…it's over, Jase. I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this now?" Kimberly stopped short and turned to him. She wiped under her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what, what's going on with you?"

"I can't be with you. It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore, so leave me alone okay." Jason couldn't believe it. "Goodbye, Jase." Kimberly walked on. Jason shook his head and sped off with his car.

* * *

_oooo...break-ups are always so hard to do! Until next time guys and gals! _

_:P_

**Teaser to Chapter 4: Clarity**

"I just don't…don't want to be alone. Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" Kimberly asked.

"What about your parents…. security guards?" Tommy asked.

"I can sneak you in." Tommy hesitated. Kimberly gave him those pouty puppy eyes.

"Okay." Tommy called back Oscar and told him to just go ahead he was staying here tonight.

_"Don't go getting caught sneaking in because you didn't win enough for me to bail you out of jail," Oscar said_


	4. Clarity

**Chapter 4: Clarity**

Tommy was out with some friends when he saw Kimberly sitting at a bench across the street crying. Tommy at first didn't know what he should do. '_Did she break things with Jason? Am I to go over there and comfort her if she did? Is it too soon? Is any of this really my problem to deal with now? _Tommy's mind asked. They haven't talk at all since the 'almost sex'. Not even a glance from Kimberly while they passed in the halls. Tommy went to Mr. Oaks and asked for a change, but Mr. Oaks decline any changes with the team. Kimberly and Tommy would have to get along or fail the project. Tommy stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk a few yards from the movie complex theater.

"Yo Tommy, come on! The theater is this way!"

"I swear, the man has space rocks in his head," Cindy said that made everyone laugh.

"Hey guys... Go ahead to the movies without me," Tommy said.

"Flaking out again on us," Rocky said.

"He always does this!"

"Yeah, what's the deal with you, man?" Derek asked, his arms around Cindy and Katherine. "Do you not want to hang with us?" Michael and Eddie were hand fighting and paused.

"Yeah? Are you too good for us now that you're partners with the rich hot girl."

"He's just a lone tiger mates, let's leave him alone," Katherine said holding Derek's hand.

"Yeah, whatever guys. I'll see you guys later," Tommy said as they walked on.

"Fine by us, more popcorn for me," Rocky said.

"Oh, come on Tommy!" Eddie said. "Let's go. You even said you wanted to see this movie."

"Another time, I swear guys."

"Come on, Ed. Leave the ninja wannabe alone." Rocky pulled on him and they went inside the theater. Tommy waved them off and made sure they all went inside the theater before crossing the street.

* * *

"Hey." Kimberly gasped and looked up. "What happened?" Kimberly wiped her face. 

"Everything was perfect." Kimberly half heartedly laughed. "The food, the music, and I had to go and ruin it because of you."

"I take it the anniversary didn't go so well," Tommy said as he sat down with her.

"Why must you be so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry. Too soon. I didn't mean to make fun of it. I'm sorry," Tommy said.

"Like you care."

"I never said I didn't care Kim."

"Yeah right. Why would you, Tommy Oliver, care that I just dumped my boyfriend on our 3-year anniversary day?" Kimberly asked.

"I do care about anything that hurts you." Kimberly looked up at him. "And obviously this has hurt you."

"Yeah... yeah, you're right, it really does hurt me."

"I know I'm right." Tommy put his arm on the top of the bench. Kimberly shivered, causing Tommy to wrap her tighter in her shawl as he put his arms around her. Kimberly leaned her head into his neck, burying her face there. Kimberly sighed, taking in his scent. Strong, but not too overwhelming, earthly, and almost hypnotic, a perfect balance.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked as she took another deep inhale.

"What is what?"

"Nothing…" Kimberly moaned and burying her face against him again. Tommy pressed his lips to her forehead. After a long silence, Tommy stood up breaking Kimberly from her daydream stare. She looked at his abrupt absent from her.

"Come on."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here." Tommy held his hand out for her. "Do you trust me?"

"I…"

"Do you trust me, Kimberly?"

"Ye-yes." Kimberly took Tommy's hand as he helped her stand up.

"Then let's get out of here." Katherine came outside just as Tommy was walking away with his arms around a girl. She was a bit shorter than Tommy, but they seem to fit perfectly together. Katherine glared, fuming as she turned and went back to the movie. Katherine hated she didn't get a chance to see this new fling in Tommy's life that he was putting before his friends and her. Tommy opened his cell phone with his arm still around Kimberly. He dialed a number.

_Oscar go…_

"Oscar, hey man…can you come pick me up?"

_Why?_

"Because I'm asking you to dude! Please, plus I need somewhere to stay tonight, you know who is back in town for the weekend."

_Fine bro. Be there in a few. Where are you?

* * *

_

Oscar pulled up with his truck and saw Tommy and Kimberly still hugging. Kimberly wiped her nose again.

"And who is this?"

"A friend, spending the night too."

"Right. Get in!" Tommy smiled and opened the door. All the crying finally caught up with Kimberly, she fell asleep on the short ride to Oscar's home. Kimberly laid her head against Tommy's neck as he carried her out the truck into the trailer. Kimberly woke up. She looked around a bit confused until she saw Tommy. Tommy put her down. Oscar opened the front door for them.

"Go, I'll be right there." Tommy kissed Kimberly's forehead. She nodded and walked into the room alone. Tommy watched her disappear into the spare bedroom.

"So, who is she?" Oscar asked.

"A friend."

"I think I've seen…she was the girl driving the other day. She's got some wicked skills."

"Just the half of it. Got anything to eat or drink for later?"

"You paying?" Oscar asked.

"Fine," Tommy said pulling out his wallet. He handed over a 20-dollar bill. "We'll be in there."

"Keep it down in there, you know I got some boys coming for poker in like an hour."

"We'll be good." Tommy went back into the room. Kimberly was hugging her wrap around her as she stood by the window. Tommy put his hands on her shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Define okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, I…I was with him, but everything felt off, and when we danced, I… I felt… I felt clarity."

"Clarity?"

"I just knew it. I knew I couldn't be with him, not after…"

"Us?" Kimberly nodded.

"I can't believe I just hurt him like that." Tommy pulled her wrap off and sat her on the bed.

"Don't worry…"

"How can I not, Tommy? Everyone's gonna hate me now."

"Not everyone…. Not me." Kimberly looked at him. "I could never hate you….Beautiful."

Tommy kneeled down and unhooked her brown sandal off her left foot. He kissed her ankle. Tommy did the same to her right foot and touched the bracelet.

"Is that…" Tommy asked with a pause.

"Diamonds..." Kimberly answered. Tommy smiled at Kim's nod. He kissed up her leg. Tommy kissed Kimberly fully on the lips as he slid on top of her. Oscar looked down the hall after cracking a beer to hear loud moans from his spare bedroom. Oscar shook his head and turned up the tv, as he went to set up his poker game.

* * *

Tommy looked at Kimberly as she pushed up on his chest to stop. That was the first real stoppage of kissing, she did. They were almost naked. Kimberly would have gladly given her body to Tommy, but tonight it wasn't right to do so. She wanted to wait. They needed to wait. 

"What?"

"I'm just not ready," Kimberly spoke softly. "Not tonight." Tommy ran his hand through the top of his head.

"Okay." Tommy got off her.

"Are you okay with that?" Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"Of course! If you're not ready, you're not ready. And that's it."

"I just want to be held, I just want to feel safe…" Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly tight as she laid her head against his chest. Kimberly shed a few tears as she closed her eyes tight. "I just want to be… stay with me until I fall asleep, then you can go do whatever you want. I don't want to be alone right now, I don't want to…"

"Shhh…" Tommy kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be okay." Tommy pressed his lips to her forehead again.

* * *

Over 20 minutes later, Tommy laid stroking Kim's hair back as she almost asleep against his chest. He really wanted to get up, but didn't feel comfortable leaving her until she was asleep. Kimberly yawned again and snuggled against Tommy on final time before she didn't move for a good 5 minutes. Tommy slowly pulled a pillow from his head and moved Kimberly easily to it. She hugged it and kept sleeping. Tommy picked up his pants. After sliding them on, he took one last glance down at Kimberly. He laid a tiny kiss on her cheek and walked out. Kimberly smiled. 

"Wow, dude, I just ate…put some damn clothes on." Tommy closed the door behind him while pulling on his shirt.

"Shut up!"

"Seriously man."

"Whatcha got to drink?" Tommy asked.

"You playing," Oscar asked.

"Always." Tommy walked into the kitchen and pulled another case of beer from the fridge.

"Man, what is she a tiger?" Rocky asked Tommy's shirt was fixed on his back.

"Huh?"

"Dude, your back is fucked." Tommy pulled his shirt down.

"Just deal me in." Tommy grabbed a beer.

"So, who's she?" Rocky asked.

"Who's who?"

"The girl you dropped the movie so you can fuck her, which was a good idea that movie sucked. Chick flick. We left the girls."

"Who said anything about…" Tommy said.

"Oh come off it! We heard you two in there, though you two were obviously trying to quiet in there."

"Was she good?"

"Of course she was, any girl that moans like that was enjoying it."

"Who is she?"

"No one you know," Tommy said picking up his cards.

"Fine, keep your secrets about who you are fucking." Tommy knew he should have told them the truth, but it was just the guys. What harm could it do?

"Just watch me win," Tommy said pulling out some money.

"Our Tommy boy must be growing up, not sharing her name to his boys."

"It must be love," Eddie mocked.

"Love, me? You must be joking! I will never fall in love."

* * *

Tommy cleaned out the boys in just a few short games. 

"Thanks for contributing to the bank of Tommy. I really appreciate it guys, thanks."

"You just got lucky tonight."

"Yeah, in more ways than one," Rocky said earning a high five from Oscar. They laughed.

"Just jealous!"

"Maybe we should always find a girl and fuck then play poker."

"Worked for Tommy."

"Ha, ha fellows." Tommy collected his cash. Tommy handed over Oscar some money.

"Hey, why does he get a cut?"

"It's his place," Tommy said stuffing the rest into his wallet and pants. Tommy grabbed some cold pizza and beer. "I gotta go see…"

"Yes…"

"If someone is hungry or thirsty. Excuse me." Tommy went into the room. Tommy locked the door behind him, knowing Rocky would be nosy enough to walk in 'by accident' of course. "Hey, you up?" Kimberly didn't speak. "Guess not. I'll leave the pizza here. Kim…Kimberly did you hear me?" Tommy went around the other side and saw tear-stained cheeks. "Kimberly?" She turned away from him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Don't baby me!"

"Are you still upset about earlier?"

"No!"

"Okay," Tommy put the pizza and beer down.

"Just go away!"

"Are you mad at me?" Tommy asked. Kimberly sat up.

"I'll never fall in love." Kimberly repeated to Tommy. Tommy looked at her as she wiped her face. "Then what exactly are we doing here, Tommy? Because we're not fucking, not now, and not ever!"

"Kim, I was just…"

"What, it's a guy thing! You lied to them!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Exactly! You didn't correct them! Why? Does it make you feel good to brag to your guys about fucking some girl?! Because that's all I am, right, some girl you could never fall in love with!"

"I didn't mean that!"

"You said it! And, don't give me some shit that I'll never understand. That's a lie. I understand everything! You would rather have your boys knowing you are fucking some girl, than the truth!" Kimberly shook her head and grabbed her dress.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"Wait…"

"Let me go Tommy!"

"Will you just let me…" Kimberly slapped him. Tommy staggered a bit back and touched his jaw.

"I don't want to hear another word from your lying mouth!" Kimberly went to slid on her dress, when Tommy tore it from her hands and hugged her.

"You are not leaving here until I get my say!"

"Let me go!" Kimberly tried to fight him. "Stop! Let me go!" Rocky was peering through the window with the others and found Tommy holding a panty-clothed girl. Her back to them. Tommy kicked up some of his dirty shirts from the pile on the ground at the window causing them to quickly scattered. Tommy closed the blind, still holding onto Kimberly as she cried against his chest.

* * *

Tommy held Kimberly on the bed hugging her tightly. She had stopped struggling and crying against him as soon as he kissed her. 

"I still have to go…"

"Why?"

"I just want to be in my own bed tonight, especially tonight."

"Fine, I'll take you home. Are we…"

"Okay? I don't know, I don't know anything these days." Kimberly sat up. Tommy kissed her shoulder and side of her head.

"Let's go." Kimberly dressed. They went outside to find Oscar lying on the couch watching tv.

"Dude, I need your car."

"Like hell you're taking my car on another jolly ride."

"Dude, I'm just dropping her off, promise."

"Right. I'll drive though just in case."

"Fine." Tommy sighed.

* * *

They pulled up toward the street of the Society Hill community. Tommy looked up to see the miles of gated mansions all around the hills and dips of the area.

"I don't think we'll be able to get up there," Tommy said looking at the gate.

"I just have to punch a code in to get the first gate opened…" Kimberly got out the truck and remembered the cameras all around. "Maybe you guys should just go…"

"No, I said I'll get you home. Wait here bro…"

"What am I your taxi service?"

"Please…"

"Fine." Tommy followed Kimberly. They walked a few more blocks before heading toward her mansion.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know…I just don't…will you stay with me?"

"Huh?"

"I just don't…don't want to be alone. Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"What about your parents…. security guards?"

"I can sneak you in." Tommy hesitated. Kimberly gave him those pouty puppy eyes. Tommy sighed.

"Okay." Tommy called back Oscar and told him to just go ahead he was staying here tonight.

_"Don't go getting caught sneaking in because you didn't win enough for me to bail you out of jail," Oscar said. _

Tommy and Kimberly laughed at that.

"Thank man, bye." Tommy closed his phone. Kimberly laughed. "What a guy."

"I kind of like him," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"He's cool. When he wants to be." Kimberly laughed. She pulled out a key from her purse. "Now, take this key and go through the door behind the guard's tower. It will lead you underground through the passages and you will use this key on the door to your second left. Don't worry most the guards are inside walking around the mansion, and don't go underground now."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. You will end up in my brother's room, but he's not here anymore, so no worries. I'll come pick you up and lead you back to my room."

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"I gotta make sure the cameras are off so they won't see me use the secret passage to find you."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I do this all the time."

"You do?"

"Not like that! Just when I miss curfews, so I know how to sneak in."

* * *

Kimberly went up to the security guard tower. Kimberly smiled at him. He opened the door 

"Hey Jack."

"Miss Hart, what are you doing here so late?"

"Could you possibly do me a huge favor?"

"What?"

"Turn off the cameras until I get into my room."

"Not again, Miss Hart, your father will…"

"Never find out, please…"

"I can't. Not again."

"Pppleaseee…" Kimberly pouted.

"Fine. 5 minutes, tops. That should get you into hiding." Kimberly motioned for Tommy to go.

"Thanks!" Jack hit the switched as Tommy sneaked through the gated door and ran across the yard until he hit the underground tunnel.

* * *

Kimberly found Tommy in her brother's room. She led him through the passage toward her room. 

"This place is huge."

"Yeah, well, Daddy has the North wing, my mother is in the west…I have the east wing and Timothy has the pleasure of the south end."

"Your father and mother don't share a wing?"

"Of course, their bedroom, but both have their own taste, like my Dad's library, den, conference room, whiskey room…"

"Whiskey room?"

"He loves to drink and have clients over. My mother has her own conference room, gift wrapping room and tea room, don't ask." Kimberly opened the passage door to her room.

"Oh my god." Tommy looked into her room for the first time.

"Hold on one second," Kimberly said holding Tommy back. She went into her room and hit a few buttons on her keyboard. The computer had a countdown that was about to expire. She replayed the countdown.

"What's that?"

"Keeps my camera running on repeat."

"Why?"

"Daddy has cameras everywhere. Tim found the ones in his room and set up this program. I stole it and use it now, only at night when I know I might be late."

"Wow."

"Yeah, pretty cool huh. Come on in. I'm gonna go shower. Put your jacket anywhere."

"Okay." Tommy walked around the room. "This room is bigger than Oscar's trailer." Kimberly laughed. It was as big as his whole house and it was all hers. Tommy sat on her bed and felt the softness. "You really are a princess." Tommy went over to Kim's wall unit filled with so many books, movies, CD's that took up one wall, and a few couches. Tommy checked out her book collection first. Tommy sat on Kim's bed again holding a book and sat on a remote. All of a sudden a tv appeared from behind a wall in front of the couch. Tommy jumped up and examined the tv. Kimberly came out the bathroom rubbing her wet hair.

"This is yours?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should go."

"Why?"

"Look at this place and it's what 1/10th of whole place…"

"So what?" Kimberly opened her closet and Tommy watched as motor came on, causing clothes to rotate around the wall in closet.

"That's why? You have a closet like a mall…this is just so unreal."

"And to me it's normal," Kimberly said pulling down a nightgown.

"Exactly. I just think I could never…."

"Look, let's just get some sleep and not think on it." Kimberly made sure her doors were locked.

"Fine." Tommy stripped down and got into the bed after Kimberly clicked off the lights. She made the tv disappear behind the wall again. She laid on his chest finally.

"Just hold me." Tommy wrapped an arm around her. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

* * *

Tommy woke up to find Kimberly awake staring off. She laid on her back just wide awake. He rose up on his hand to look at her better. Tommy placed his hand on Kim's stomach. She smiled and patted his hand. She caressed his cheek with one hand. 

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"You need anything?" Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, like I can see you sneaking down to the kitchen to steal some food." Tommy laughed.

"Well, if you map out the passages and then maybe send a rescue crew when I get lost…" Kimberly laughed.

"Nah, I'm good." Kimberly turned to her side. She cupped Tommy's face and kissed him. "Thank you for spending the night with me."

"Are you kidding me? This is the biggest, most comfortable bed I have ever laid on. I might be coming here often." Kimberly laughed.

"Is that right?" Kimberly asked kissing him again. Tommy smiled. One kiss became two. Tommy groaned as Kimberly moved slowly on top of him. She grinded hard on his lap, kissing him passionately. Tommy couldn't help but harden quickly. Tommy's hands roamed up Kim's thighs under her silky nightgown. He caressed her legs lovingly. Tommy rolled Kimberly to her back still kissing.

"What are we Tommy?" Kimberly asked as she stared into his eyes.

"Given the time, I don't know, but…I would like to see." Kimberly smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Next day 

Tommy woke up on his stomach, his arm across Kim's chest. He was facing away from her. The sun was just rising over the dark sky. Kimberly moaned when he moved his face into her hair. Kimberly giggled when Tommy got a mouth full of her hair.

"It smelt like strawberries, I had to taste it." Kimberly giggled again. "Morning…" Kimberly smiled after he kissed her on the lips.

"Morning."

"So, how am I getting out of here?" Tommy asked.

"I'll drop you off at Oscar's. I have to…"

"Go to Jason?"

"No. I have conditioning to do today."

"Conditioning?"

"Yeah," Kimberly said sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, right, gymnastics. I didn't watch, but I heard a little bit about it from some people at school. Everyone was really happy," Tommy said. He smiled. "That's why you were gone for the first days at the beginning of the school year."

"Reigning World Champion. Usually Worlds fall in early September, so I had to miss a bit of last week."

"I didn't watch, but I heard about it…congratulations." Tommy stood up. He slid on his shirt.

"Thanks. Let me go borrow some of Tim's clothes for you. You two look about the same size."

"I'll go shower then."

"Okay. I'll have Roger or Marie bring up a breakfast tray, while I pack some things for the gym."

"Okay." Kimberly pulled Tommy's arm. He looked at her. "What?" Kimberly stood on the bed on her knees. She pulled him down for a kiss. Tommy held her face and kissed her passionately. "You are so beautiful." Tommy caressed her cheek before walking away to her bathroom. Kimberly smiled. She was happy they didn't make love last night as well, now they have something really good to look forward to. Kimberly fell back to her bed still smiling.

* * *

Kimberly sneaked Tommy into the garage area. She sneaked him into her Land Rover and pulled out with Tommy hiding in the backseat. Kimberly waved to some guards and pulled out the long driveway. 

"You want some company?" Tommy asked as he climbed into the front seat finally once they exited Society Hill community.

"At the gym?"

"Yeah, don't you need like spotters or a trainer for conditioning?"

"Yeah, but I just want to train alone. I called Coach; he knows how sometimes I just like to go at things alone. Today is going to be a reflection day, nothing too strenuous since I'll be alone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks though." Kimberly reached over and kissed his cheek.

"No problem."

* * *

Kimberly knocked on Aisha's bedroom door after she returned from the gym. She gave up training after just 20 minutes, not standards for Kimberly. Aisha's parents let Kimberly up into the house without questions. They always did. 

"Your mother called, where were you last night?" Aisha asked standing in the doorway, not letting Kimberly completely inside her bedroom. Kimberly's mother had called Aisha asking about Kimberly. Aisha and Kimberly of course shared a red robin bond. If their parents came asking about the other, she would lie and claim she was staying with her that night and simply forgot to tell their parents. It was a way to keep the other out of trouble.

"I…"

"You know sis, I will always help you out and be there for you, because you would do the same for me, but…"

"Aisha, something happened that I can't…"

"Jason called too, last night, looking for you. Why would you break up with him on your anniversary?"

"I don't know what's going on with me Sha. I couldn't even do a back flip! A freaking back flip…" Kimberly had tears in her eyes. "I just don't…"

"You don't look well, come on…" Aisha put her arms around Kimberly and led her inside her room. "Let's go hang out by my pool. We can talk more there."

"Okay."

* * *

Aisha and Kimberly had breakfast made for them as they laid out in the early sunshine. Kimberly loved this usually, lying out by the pool, not having a care in the world, but the sun and her tan. But not today. She sighed again, causing Aisha to look over at her. 

"You look like shit."

"Thanks." Kimberly wondered about Jason and how he is doing right now.

"If you're thinking about Jason…"

"Of course I am! I just wish I knew how he…"

"How do you think he feels? You broke his heart on your anniversary last night! He's pissed! So pissed! I don't ever remember him being this... He's upset! He mad at you, upset, confused, everything! But also, he's worried about you! He doesn't understand where any of this came from. And frankly never do I!"

"I never wanted to…."

"Where were you last night?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? You can't tell your best friend!"

"I can't…I wish I could, but I can't…"

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"You were obviously with another guy, I mean, I know Jason's hickeys and that is not one…" Kimberly touched her neck. "Yeah, who is he?" Kimberly's bottom lip trembled and she started crying. Aisha quickly got off her chair and went over to Kimberly. She hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong? I can't help you if you won't tell me."

"Fuck! I just screwed up everything!"

"Okay, it's going to be okay, just talk to me."

"I couldn't even do a back flip today…. A freaking back flip. I am so lost Sha. I don't know what I'm doing…. I almost slept with him. I kept seeing Jason's face and how hurt he was because of me! Because of me! I broke his heart! I, I almost gave the one thing I swore I was saving only for Jason to him. Someone I have known basically a fucking week!"

"Who?"

"I just… I kissed him. I mean, I kissed him and I felt alive. More alive in my entire life! One kiss was better than hundreds from Jason. Is that possible?" Kimberly asked, more confused than ever.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can you feel that way for someone you don't know over someone you have always known? Is one kiss that powerful?"

"Okay, I am totally confused here! What are you talking about Kim?"

"Can a kiss be that simple. Is he… is this what I was meant to do? Am I meant to be with him over Jason because of that kiss? Is that what Juliet felt for him in that love story, I mean can a kiss be like that in real life?"

"Juliet who? What story? Kimberly Hart what the hell are you talking about?" Aisha asked.

"Oh! What does this mean?! I like him, I really like him Aisha."

"Him? Who him? Who are you talking about?!"

"Tommy…." Aisha gasped.

"As in Tommy Oliver!" Kimberly nodded. "You freaking kissed Tommy Oliver!"

"I almost slept with Tommy Oliver." Aisha gasped and fell back in her chair not believing her best friend.

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 5: I Promise**

"Zack? Zaack!"

"What?"

"Oh no, you can not be serious here! You don't even get to pick sides on this!"

"You dumped my bro, my buddy!"

"I was your friend long before when your buddy thought you were nothing but a jerk and hopeless act with an Afro in the beginning, remember!" Kimberly shouted at him.

"Whatever," Zack said not looking at Kimberly.

"Yeah, whatever! Gosh! You don't think I'm upset as well!"

"You dumped Jase for some selfish, probably stupid reason!"

"You don't know anything!" Kimberly said.

"I know how lousy a girlfriend you are." Kimberly slammed her locker shut and walked away. She had tears in her eyes.

_Oooo, harsh words! Friends divided, the truth comes out, next! Be kind and rewind, review, review please!_

_:P_


	5. I Promise

**AN: Just wanted to wish a Happy belated Veteran's Day to everyone! Enjoy da story!**

**Chapter 5: I Promise**

Kimberly returned to the Gymnasium after spending rest of the morning and most of the afternoon with Aisha. Kimberly was on the bars, performing simple full swings and easy full giants. Tommy stood outside the center, peering through the windows. The gym was closed to others, except Kimberly. Photos and trophies were all around the gym. Tommy smiled at the huge photo of her smiling holding up several gold medals around her neck across the gym with 1995 World Champion across the bottom. Kimberly missed the high bar after her giant with release move and crashed to the ground, her third such fall. Kimberly pounded the ground and jumped up. Tommy felt as though he should run to her, but knew Kimberly was stronger than she looked.

Kimberly walked to the powder chalk stand. She pushed some fallen strands of hair from her face and she re-powdered her hands. Kimberly blew the excess chalk off her hands wiped her feet on some chalk on the mat. She swung to the lower bar and did a multitude of full pirouettes before she did a full circle, feet on the lower bar as she released to grasp the high bar. On Kim's Gienger release move, she caught the high bar by the skim of her fingertips. Kimberly did the release move again after several giants. Kimberly missed the bar and hit the ground hard on her stomach. Kimberly groaned. She swung back to the lower bar after a deep breath. She did her free hip Hecht from the low bar up to the high bar. Kimberly did a different release move, Jaeger. She caught the bar with ease. Kimberly made a mental note to possibly change the much harder layout into a pike position. She had been testing the layout Jaeger all season and maybe it was time to change her program for a guaranteed good score. The layout was too inconsistent for Kimberly to continue to compete for Olympics and fail. Pike might bring the overall score down, but all Kimberly had to do was change her transition move, from the easy Pak salto down to the low bar, into the Bhardwaj salto Kimberly had been trying to add into her program. Kimberly did full giants; some even inverted giants.

After a few giants around the high bar, Kimberly eyed for her easy dismount, a double layout. However on Kim's dismount, she released the bar far too soon and flew into the air in her double layout. She landed low; falling to her knees. Kimberly shook her head and just fell forward to her hands. Kimberly pressed her head to the mat in frustrated. She was usually solid on bars, not spectacular, but solid. Today was just a different story. Kimberly stood up. She tore off her hand guards for bars and dropped them into her bag. She un-wind her purple tape from her wrist in anger. She threw the tape to the floor. Kimberly went to wash her hands to move on to another exercise.

Tommy watched Kimberly walk toward the beam after disappearing into the bathroom. Kimberly went to the chalk panel. She chalked her hands and feet. Kimberly ran her hands along the beam with her eyes closed before she simply eased herself up. Kimberly stood with her arms out. She did a simple spin into leg lift at the end. Kimberly was doing some dances and spins along the beam, no real set performance. Kimberly went into a front aerial, took a deep breath, before she did her extremely hard sequence. She did 3 back walkovers in a row, last one was no handed. Tommy realized how in tuned with the beam Kimberly was. She could spin, leap and move about the beam as if it was nothing. Kimberly did a simple punch front flip into a blind switch foot leap. Kimberly went into a handstand. When she came up, Kimberly stood idly for a long few seconds. Tommy smiled when she did a back full twist flip. Kimberly had a quick balance check. Kimberly went back into some dance moves. She wolf jumps, some with full twist, along with simple leaps. Kimberly did more spins before she stood at the end of the beam. She ran down the beam into a cartwheel, and double back tuck dismount. She stepped back, but held her hands up high. Kimberly looked back to hear clapping. Tommy stood by the door. She smiled. Tommy walked over to her.

"How did you find me?"

"The most expensive, renowned gymnasium in the city…"

"Still…"

"Didn't take much to ask around about the famous Kimberly Hart and where she might train." Kimberly and Tommy hugged. "Now, why couldn't you do that on those bar things?" Tommy pointed. Kimberly laughed.

"I always suck on bars."

"Why?"

"Easy. I have the power and supremacy for the floor. I have the speed and height power for vault, and I have the grace, the balance and the soul for beam. But bars… bars are a bitch. You have to have the execution, the precision of legs together, and handstands…. I just am average at best, not great."

"You, average at anything?" Tommy shook his head. "I guess we all can't be perfect in everything we do."

"Oh really!" Kimberly pushed Tommy away from her. "You are such a jerk."

"Handsome jerk though."

"I wouldn't say that…" Tommy kissed her cheek after placing his hands on either side of her. Kimberly slightly pulled back from any kiss on the lips, so Tommy settled for a kiss on the cheek again. Kimberly blushed with a smile.

"So, wanna teach me gymnastics?" Tommy asked.

"You wanna learn?"

"I wanna learn."

"Okay. It's hard," Kimberly said.

"I'm not the one doing it to win anything." Kimberly laughed. She placed her hands on the beam after turning around.

"Okay, there is a difference between regional, school meets and elite national meets."

"Okay, I'm guessing the school meets are not as publicized and easier?"

"Precisely wrong."

"Really?"

"Yeah, school meet competitions are not as strenuous because you probably have only a few elite gymnasts in it, but it's never easier. You still have to compete. There are 8 exercises, 8 scores for the win. Mostly meets are in the morning for preliminaries and that night for title at school. Now for elite meets, such as Regionals, or County titles a normal competition takes 2 days to complete. Day 1 is preliminary, in some competitions like Worlds/Nationals/Olympics even, you get the night off between each competition but Day 2 is the real fun, if you make it through the preliminaries…" Kimberly lifted herself on the beam and sat on it.

"How hard is that?"

"Let's say, if you're in the top 10, you could win, if not, better luck next time."

"Wow."

"Surprises have been known to happen, but not at any competition I saw or was in."

"Always in the lead?"

"Something like that. Day 1 is usually the team competition, or preliminary event to set the standings, where Day 2 is event finals and specialist competition, for the all-around champion and individual medals to earn. But you have to really compete on Day 1, or you miss your chance to compete on every event the next day. Events specialist just means, only the top 10 girls on each apparatuses are allowed to compete for the medals. Which is equally fun, but more individual goal-orientated there."

"Okay."

"So, as you well can see there are 4 rotations, balance beam," Kimberly said as she stood up on the beam. "Uneven bars, floor and vault. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you get 2 vaults to perform, and average both scores for one vault score. Penalties are extremely harsh in gymnastics. One fall, or failure to do any portion of your set program, you can kiss any medal goodbye if you do it repeatedly on the same day."

"Wow..."

"You get 1 minute and 30 seconds on beam, but at 1:20, a bell goes off to get your ass off the beam or you're looking at 2 tenths of a point off your final score. You fall off beam, 5 tenths a point no questions asked. Which means, if you do everything perfectly, but fall off, you highest score is 9.500."

"Ouch."

"Same goes for floor if you fall, you get 100 to 120 seconds for a performance to music, no lyrics, and you better end on your final note or 1 tenth point taken off."

"What's the highest score in gymnastics?"

"10."

"How many have you gotten?"

"A fair few…"

"Which is..."

"As of now, I am in second place for the most 10s ever given to a gymnast."

"And how many is that?" Tommy asked.

"12."

"Wow!" Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah, but I plan on having a lot before I quit. Aren't you into karate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how many tournaments have you won?"

"A fair few." Kimberly smiled at Tommy's copy answer to her.

"Which is…"

"Just a few." Tommy leaned up against the beam. Kimberly squatted down and touched his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna get up here?" Kimberly asked.

"Why?"

"Take off your shoes and socks." Tommy smiled and did that. Kimberly helped him up.

"Whoa, this is kind of high up," Tommy said. Kimberly turned her back to him and walked a small distance from Tommy. She held her arms outstretched.

"Follow my moves." Tommy did the same with his arms. Kimberly brought her arms up slowly high above her head, with the back of hands touching while extending her leg to the side before bringing it in front of her. Tommy wobbled a little but did it. Kimberly peaked back with a smile. "Still on, I'm impressed." Tommy laughed and almost lost balance. "Don't break concentration or you fall." Tommy eventually slipped off while attempting a full spin.

"That's hard!"

"I'll show you hard!" Kimberly did a double spin with her leg extended at the end. "Wanna try again?"

"No."

"Come on!" Kimberly held her hand out. Tommy took it. "This is called an illusion." Kimberly took a few steps back as she faced him. She did a full spin downward and came up with a smile. "Wanna try?"

"Oh hell no!" Kimberly laughed at Tommy.

"Too hard?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. This is a blind leap." Kimberly turned her back to Tommy. She did a split leap with her head back and landed cleanly back on the beam. "Half-split leap." Kimberly did it. "Think you can do that?"

"No." Tommy did try to do a leap, but missed the beam. He shook his head with a smile as he stood on the ground, watching Kimberly move about the beam. Kimberly did a front aerial walkover into a sideways cartwheel. She smiled at Tommy. Kimberly did a wolf jump with a full turn. Tommy smiled.

"So, what's the hardest move you can do on beam?" Tommy asked after Kimberly did a front punch flip.

"Well, currently I am the only one doing the full twist back flip."

"Only one?"

"Yep, though I did hear about some rumors about a Romanian girl training the move now that I have shown to do it consistency all year. She's a rivalry, but what Romanian or Russian or Chinese girl isn't."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," Kimberly said. She walked to the middle. Kimberly took a deep breath in with her eyes closed. Kimberly let out her breath and did the back flip with a full twist. She had a slight balance check and had to take a step back to settle herself. She looked back at Tommy.

"Wow."

"Earns me tons of bonus points when I am successful, but because it's such a dangerous trick it could cost me more if I fail to do so cleanly and even fall off."

"Why the risk?"

"I like risks." Kimberly moved down and straddled the beam. Tommy smiled and stood before her. "What's life without some risks?" Tommy reached over and kissed her. Kimberly held his face as they kissed passionately.

* * *

Kimberly was sitting on the couch in one of the living rooms in the mansion Sunday afternoon. It wasn't the main one for mansion just the back one where the family used more. Kimberly had attempted to work on some homework, having the mass of books and notebooks open and out. She loved to work outside, but it was raining. She had wanted to call Tommy, but after spending so much time with him yesterday and this morning, she needed the night to just reflect and be alone. Kimberly just stared ahead. Aisha was supposed to be here, but couldn't come until later. Dressed in a purple sweatshirt, white track pants and white flip-flops. Kim's mother came into the barely lit room to find her daughter just staring ahead. 

"Kimberly Hart, get your feet off the couch." Kimberly didn't move. "Kimberly….Kimberly!" Kimberly jerked from her daydream.

"Huh?"

"Would you take your feet, off my 100 gran dollar couch from Italy."

"Oh, sorry Mom." Kimberly's feet went down quickly.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

"No."

"Okay. Dinner will be in about an hour. Try and do some homework, instead of daydreaming."

"Fine." Kim's mother sat on the chair and went through some folders from work as Kimberly picked up her Math book and notebook. She picked up her calculator and pencil. The phone rang. Kimberly barely looked up as she wrote down an answer. Mrs. Hart looked up as Marie came into the room.

"Mrs. Scott is in on the phone for you, Carol." Kim's mother picked up the phone by the chair.

"Thank you, Marie. Hello Gene…" Kimberly looked at her mother, her mouth slightly dropped. Kimberly slowly put down her pencil and closed her book. "How are you? Excuse me… what did you say?" Kim's mother looked at Kimberly. Kimberly slowly stood up and went to walk out the room quietly. "You must be mistaken, Kimberly…she wouldn't…" Mrs. Hart snapped her fingers at Kimberly to stop. Kimberly closed her eyes and slowly turned back to her mother. "Kimberly wouldn't do that…"

* * *

Kimberly's head went down as her mother yelled at her. Her mother hasn't really yelled like this since Tim broke a rule. Kimberly was the good child, she never got a tongue lashing in this manner. 

"Damn it Kim! You broke up with him! What were you thinking Kimberly?" Mrs. Hart screamed.

"Mom, I couldn't…"

"How could you? On your fucking anniversary nonetheless! Have you gone mad!"

"I just didn't love him…"

"Love? Of course you love him! You two have been together since before you were born!"

"That doesn't constitute love Mom! More comfort than real love," Kimberly said quietly.

"What do you know about real love?"

"I know when I kiss him I feel no spark, no…"

"So you break his heart instead? That's idiotic! What is wrong with you?!"

"What happens between Jason and I has nothing to do with you?!"

"Of course it does! Gene and I are best friends; sisters and now I come to find out my own daughter dumps her son with no reason other than there was no sparks when you two kissed! You didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself!"

"I wanted to tell you, but…"

"Damnit Kim, why would you do this?!"

"I told you why!"

"Don't you yell at me!"

"I'm not!" Kimberly yelled. She took a deep breath. "Look, I didn't truly love him and that's why I broke it off." Kimberly wiped away some tears. She went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"You are not leaving this house young lady! You are grounded!"

"For what?"

"You know what!"

"I'm grounded for breaking up with Jason! Give me a break Mom! That's idiotic! I have done nothing wrong…"

"You will not leave this house!"

"Watch me! I don't have to explain myself to you! It was my decision to break up with Jason! I don't have to explain myself to anyone, and especialy you! It's my choice! Period!"

"Fine, just ruin our high standing…"

"Of course because everything is about Society Hill and how you look!"

"Get back here!"

"Like hell I will! I can't believe you!" Kimberly ran to the garage. She got into her car.

"Kimberly Hart you get out of that car immediately!"

"Goodbye Mom!" Kimberly ripped the GPS tracking device in her Rover and threw it out her window. Kimberly sped off. Mrs. Hart had her hands on her hips and sighed.

* * *

Tommy opened the door to the constant knocking. Oscar was out playing pool at some bar, and Tommy didn't feel like pulling out his fake ID, especially with school in the morning. 

"Kim, what are you…?" Kimberly was crying and hugged him immediately. Tommy sighed and hugged her back. He pulled her inside and closed the door.

"My mother hates me." Tommy rubbed the back of her head and lifted her up with ease. They went to his room. Tommy made her sit on the bed as he went to the bathroom for some tissues. He squatted before her with the tissues.

"Here." Kimberly took them.

"Thanks." Kimberly wiped her nose.

"What happened?"

"My mother yelled at me about the break-up. Jason's mother called her and told her. She cursed at me and my mother never curses at me. I'm sorry. I just… I had to see you…. be with you because you are one of the few people that understand me." Tommy nodded. He reached up and kissed her. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go right now. If I went to Aisha's, her parents would have only let me stay until my mother came and took me away. I just don't want to be near her now." Tommy sat on the bed and pulled Kimberly into his lap. They hugged her.

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

* * *

Tommy laid beside Kimberly, rubbing her face as they stared at each other for the longest after kissing for a good hour or so. He kissed her on the lips again before caressing her face again. 

"So, when are we gonna work on our school project?" Kimberly asked. Tommy laughed.

"Still on that!"

"I want an A damnit!"

"And you will get your fucking A, geez!"

"You promise?"

"I promise." Tommy kissed her.

* * *

Monday morning 

Kimberly came into the school to a round of looks, glares, and even smiles from a few girls. A guy put his arm around Kimberly, only to have her push him off her.

"Hey babe, now you have dropped the boy, why don't you get yourself a real man here?" Kimberly shoved him away.

"Ew, yuck!"

"Come on, sweetie!" Kimberly pushed her hair behind her ear and went to her locker with her head down quickly. Aisha was already at her locker putting away some books from the long weekend.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"What now?" Kimberly asked as Aisha hardly looked at her.

"Your mother was so worried last night…"

"I don't want to talk about my mother this early in the morning," Kimberly said putting away some books.

"You tossed your GPS out the car! Your mother was so close from calling the cops last night."

"I showed up this morning and she didn't even look at me. I'm pretty sure she knew I'm fine."

"What do you expect?" Aisha asked putting away books and notebooks. Jason appeared. He walked right passed the girls. Kimberly sighed.

"He hates me."

"You expected less?"

"I guess." Zack skated down the steps to his locker.

"Hey Sha!"

"Hey Zack..." Zack opened his locker beside Kimberly's locker. Kimberly looked at Zack. He didn't even look at her.

"Good morning to you too, Zack," Kimberly said. Zack closed his locker after putting away some books. "Zack? Zaack!" Kimberly stopped him.

"What?"

"Oh no, you can not be serious here! You don't even get to pick sides on this!"

"You dumped my bro, my buddy!"

"I was your friend long before when your buddy thought you were nothing but a jerk and hopeless act with an Afro in the beginning, remember!" Kimberly shouted at him.

"Whatever," Zack said not looking at Kimberly directly.

"Yeah, whatever! Gosh! You don't think I'm upset as well!"

"You dumped Jase for some selfish, probably stupid reason!"

"You don't know anything!" Kimberly said.

"I know how lousy a girlfriend you are." Kimberly slammed her locker shut and walked away. She had tears in her eyes. Aisha slapped Zack on the arm. "Ow!"

"How dare you!" Zack rubbed his arm.

"Like she has any reason to be upset with anyone! She broke poor Jase's heart on their anniversary!"

"Yeah I know, but…"

"But nothing! You can side with her if you want, but no one else will."

"What?"

"No one else will say that, but come on! She did him wrong, Sha!"

"Maybe so, but you don't know the whole story."

"Which is?"

"I…I don't even know."

"You're her best friend, her sister…"

"Exactly."

"Man, if you don't even know, it must be something. Do you think it's was her father?"

"Her father?"

"He never liked his babygirl dating, even with Jason. Or maybe it's another guy?"

"Huh, another guy?"

"Come on, with guys…there is always another girl in the mix." Aisha sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on here." Zack laughed. "It's just so…"

"I know Kimberly, at least I like to think I know her almost as good as Jase. Kim's not that way, something must wrong, something she's afraid of and that's why she did it. She is always the one to put others before her own feelings, even if it's hurting her more. Right?"

"I don't…"

"Know, of course. Anyways, this is not going to be a great week. I can't be friends with Kim, not around Jason."

"That is so stupid."

"Yeah, well you don't know how hard Jason punches. His sparring yesterday about killed Adam and I. You should see my bruises."

"Ouch. Sorry I hit you then." Zack shrugged.

"And I love Kim, you know that. That is my girl, my heart… the one person I want with me in a fox hole because she would save me, but right now…"

"You have a best friend take care of. I know, so do I. And trust me, she knows and she'll get over it. But we must keep the peace here, Zack. You and me." Zack smiled. He put his arm up before Aisha and looked at her.

"You and me, eh. So, we gonna have coffee or dinner maybe tonight so we can talk more…"

"Zack!" Aisha pushed him away.

"What?"

"Angela?"

"You can share right…there is enough Zackman to go around the block." Zack made a kiss at her.

"Ew! Let's just keep the peace. See ya later." Aisha closed her locker. She looked back at Zack with a disgusted face. Zack smiled and blew a kiss her at.

* * *

Kimberly sat outside alone during lunch. She was under a tree on the side of the school. She had walked with Aisha into the lunchroom, but when they went to take a seat at their normal table, Jason made sure more of his guy friends took up all the room but one seat. 

"Oh Aisha, we saved a seat for you…" Aisha looked at Jason and shook her head.

"No, you go…I'm not that hungry anyway." Kimberly dumped her tray and walked out with tears in her eyes. Tommy walked over to Kimberly after slipping out the lunchroom. Kimberly looked up as Tommy dropped the stacked folder she gave to him a few days back.

"So, I looked over some names." Kimberly smiled. "All losers." Kimberly laughed.

"I think I want to go with Bruce…"

"As in Springsteen?"

"Jersey boy just like my Dad."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Mr. Oaks did not put any qualifications on the person. Why not the greatest rock musician ever?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"My Dad has told me great stories of the guy. They went to school together a long time ago."

"I don't care if they were attached at the hip in school, we are not going with Bruce Springsteen!"

"Must we always fight?" Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Tommy sat down and held out his brown bag.

"What is this?" Kimberly asked.

"Half my sandwich."

"Thanks." Kimberly took the bag.

"Now, it's not some gourmet sandwich, but…"

"Whatever it is, I appreciate it." Kimberly opened the bag. Tommy smiled at her. Kimberly nudged him with her shoulder. Kimberly took a bite and had some mayo on her lip. Tommy wiped it off and caressed her cheek. Jason caught the exchange of the two. He walked away shaking his head.

* * *

Kimberly pulled up into the garage. She parked her car and saw a letter on the door. Kimberly walked into the mansion after cramming the letter back into the envelope. Marie saw her.

"You need to go to the library, immediately."

"I know, I got the note," Kimberly said holding up the letter. "Can I at least put my…"

"NO! You are to go the library right now! I'll take your bags!" Marie took Kim's things as pushed Kimberly toward the long hallway down to her father's library. Kimberly felt as though she was being called into the principal's office. She slowly walked to the door and knocked finally.

"Enter." Kimberly did so slowly. She gradually closed the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

"Sit." Kimberly did so quickly, she practically flew to the chair. Her father kept his back to her as he had stacks of papers and folders on his desk.

"How was your trip to Japan, Daddy?"

"Very good. Until I got a call from your mother…"

"Great…"

"You ripped your GPS system out your car?"

"I hate that thing! Mother acts like she can't trust me!"

"You walked out the house after your mother grounded you."

"I was mad!"

"Your mother told me about your break-up…"

"Yes, I broke up with Jason."

"The reason."

"It wasn't working out."

"That is all?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Your mother was none too pleased with that…"

"She had the nerve to throw in my face how bad this will make her look, make her standing in the community. Like this has anything to do with her status!" Kim's father smiled. "This is my problem! My decision! And I know I hurt Jason, I never wanted to do that to him, but… I had to break things, I…"

"I'm proud of you."

"Wha?" Kim's father faced her.

"Why should you waste your time on someone you don't care about?"

"It's not that I don't care about Jason, Daddy. That's not it at all! I care too much for Jason to hurt him, which is what I was doing by staying with him. I just…I didn't love him like that…"

"And to see that at your age is a great thing. You should be proud of yourself…"

"I'm not. I am ashamed that I had to hurt him so badly." Kim's father hugged her.

"You are still young, baby. You will find someone else…"

"But I..."

"Trust me baby girl." Kimberly smiled. Her father usually understood her a bit better than her mother sometimes. "This is great, now you have no distractions with your schoolwork, whether that be getting into Brown, Yale, Duke or Stanford and of course your gymnastics training."

"Right."

"Don't worry, your true love is out there…"

"I know." Kimberly hugged her father again. "Thank you, Daddy." Kimberly smiled.

* * *

Following week later… 

Jason was fighting against the dummy alone, when Kimberly walked into the gym. It was a Tuesday afternoon. Jason and Kimberly hardly have looked at each other, let alone talked since the break-up last weekend. Kimberly and Tommy were always together at lunch, away from crowd in school. Tommy and Kimberly grew closer and closer with each passing day. Kimberly went over to Jason, knowing the time was now or never for them to talk. Inside Jason's mind, a horrible memory raced through his head. He pounded the dummy harder each sequence.

* * *

_Jason was running late for his second to last class of the day last Thursday, when he heard a loud moan from a classroom. It wasn't like Jason cared about what a couple did in secret, but he felt drawn to that moan, as if he knew it. The room was as dark as possibly, when Jason peaked into the room. He gasped in shock at the sight. Against a desk, Tommy sat there. But that was not the shock. Who he was locking lips with, almost made Jason sick. Tommy was holding Kimberly by the waist while kissing her. She stood between his legs. Kimberly's hands moved up Tommy's chest to caressing his neck before her arms wrapped around his neck. _

_"You are going to be late again," Kimberly said with a smile. She was on her free period, but Tommy had Math to go today. _

_"So." They continued kissing. "I'm always late." Tommy smiled, reaching up to kiss her again.

* * *

_

"Hey." Jason punched the dummy before doing a spin kick. "Jason, we have to talk." Jason pounded away at the dummy before Kimberly stopped it and stood before it. Jason was aiming for a kick, but held back. "Please..."

"Was he the reason you are so confused?" Jason asked as he laid out another round of punches to the dummy when Kimberly moved.

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me, Kim."

"I don't know…"

"I saw you Kimberly! I saw you and him kissing!" Kimberly bit her bottom lip.

"Jason, I…"

"Was he the reason?!" Kimberly jumped back, at first from Jason. She knew he would never hurt her, but then again, he was angry. Who knows what a guy will do when he knows the truth.

"I never meant to hurt…" Kimberly went to touch Jason, but he stepped away, pushing her hand away.

"Hurt me? You broke my heart to be with him! Him! He is nothing!! I gave you everything! Everything! I love you!"

"I love you too, Jason!"

"Love me? You cheat on me and that's love?"

"I.. I did, do love you Jason. But I'm, I'm just not in love with you like the way you are..."

"Were."

"Were. It's unfair for you, and for us to be together when I..."

"So you dumped me for him."

"Tommy and I..."

"For God's sake Kimberly, his parents are freaking criminals!"

"Tommy is not a criminal! He's a good guy and…"

"His father is in jail, Kim!"

"So! That has nothing to do with Tommy!"

"Right, because you so know him!"

"I do know him!"

"You know nothing! No one knows! He's a fucking loser, a nobody!"

"He is not a nobody!"

"Of course he is! He has no sense of manners, decency! He wouldn't survive one day in your world! Everyone knows what his father did… he's the same!"

"He isn't!"

"You don't know him!"

"I love him!" Jason was slightly taken back at Kim's declaration.

"Love him? It's been what…a few days…how could you…"

"I just do… I'm sorry. Jason, I'm so sorry…"

"Stop it! Stop saying you're fucking sorry, when you're not! I hate you!" Tommy came into the gym and stopped. Jason looked up with a smile as he saw Tommy was standing a few feet away. "Well, look who's here."

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Tommy asked. Kimberly looked back with tears in her eyes.

"Your loser boyfriend is here. You two deserve each other. He's a waste of a human being, and so are you to me." Jason picked up his bag and walked out the gym. Kimberly rushed to Tommy and hugged him.

"I was so scared…" Tommy held her tight. Jason stood hidden at the doorway. "I didn't mean to hurt him…I didn't mean to..."

"Shhhh…" Jason wiped away some tears as well at the sound of Kimberly sobbing against Tommy. Jason never felt so betrayed, so much anger, and sadness in his entire life. He wanted to fight Tommy for taking Kimberly away, but for her to declare her love of him was heart breaking all over again. "It's okay, Beautiful. It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay." Jason walked away from the gym.

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 6: I Could Not Ask For More**

_Kimberly and Tommy locked eyes before the match was about to start. She blew a kiss at him with a wink, which made Tommy smile. He walked to the middle of the ring as the bell rung.  
__"I hope she likes busted lips and blackened eyes because I will hurt you badly," Jason whispered as Tommy and Jason's gloves touched. Tommy and Jason stared at each other until the bell rung to start the match.  
__"What was that about bro?" Zack asked. Kimberly was holding Tommy's face.  
__"Nothing."  
__"You got a DQ… You never got a DQ before. Why would you do that?"  
__"Sending a message."  
__"To Tommy? Why? What has he done?"  
__"Everything."_

**AN: Drama-o-rama baby to come! Woohoo, thanks for the reviews from everyone...keep 'em coming, love to hear from all of you, I mean all of you! So come on, whatcha think so far about the story?**


	6. I Could Not Ask For More

**AN: Going away to grams house for turkey week starting this Mon... yay me! Won't be back til the last few days of November, so I am trying to work quickly before I leave to get another chapter up, but if not, I know you guys will be fine until I get back. Maybe I can really try get one done during the break just for you guys' delight. Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving everybody, enjoy that turkey, stuffing. cranberries and pie! **

**Chapter 6 : I Could Not Ask For More**

About a month later

Tommy was always sneaking into Kim's place to spend the night. He stayed true to his word because her bed was the best ever bed he had ever slept on. Besides, it gave him the excuse not to explain things to his friends, if he was always with Kimberly. It was late October now. Jason hadn't told anyone he knew the truth. Kimberly and Tommy would occasionally acknowledge one another in school, but always keeping their relationship a secret. Jason would catch the secret glimpses and smiles they gave each other. Kimberly always would look away once Jason caught them because she knew how upset it made him. Jason guessed only Aisha knew, since she seem to always have an answer for why Kimberly would turn up late for things.

Rocky was the first one to have suspicions about Kimberly and Tommy. Tommy seemed to always slip away from during lunch and returned smiling for 4th block. Rocky slipped away on day and found the couple hugging goodbye at the first bell rung for the next class. Rocky gasped. Tommy watched Kimberly walk away after she kissed his cheek. She smiled and waved back before disappearing into her classroom. Tommy turned and looked straight into Rocky's smiling eyes.

"Oh my god."

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Tommy stuttered out.

"You're not that stupid are you!"

"What?"

"She's the girl! The one you are fuc…" Tommy grabbed Rocky and shoved him into the wall.

"You know nothing!" Tommy yelled. Rocky groaned.

"Dude… buddy, amigo… loosen up please." Tommy let him go slowly. "If that's who you like…"

"We are just working together on this project…"

"Riight… so, why so secretive?"

"There is no secret, Rocky! Drop it."

"Or what?"

"Or you never walk again."

"Man, she must be something. I hope you know what you are getting into. That girl screams trouble."

"Whatever," Tommy muttered. "Just don't say anything okay."

"Fine buddy. I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

* * *

_About a few weeks back, Jason and Tommy had karate tournament set in Angel Grove early October. Both made it to the finals of the competition. Kimberly knew it was deadly for them to be facing each other, especially since Jason knew out about the secret relationship. Kimberly and Tommy locked eyes before the match was about to start. She blew a kiss at him with a wink, which made Tommy smile. He walked to the middle of the ring as the bell rung. _

_"I hope she likes busted lips and blackened eyes because I will hurt you badly," Jason whispered as Tommy and Jason's gloves touched. Tommy and Jason stared at each other until the bell rung to start the match. Jason came out with a fury of all punches and kicks. Tommy and Jason were evenly matched, but Jason's anger and hatred made him lose control and leave himself open for cheap points. Tommy kicked Jason back. _

_"You're attacking without thinking, bro!" Zack yelled. Jason ended up getting a DQ after continuing to punch Tommy repeatedly though the bell rung. Jason pushed the referee away and stood over Tommy. Tommy had blood on his lip and a red eye. _

_"This is not over. You will pay for what you did. Get these off me," Jason said. Zack tore off his gloves as Jason stepped out the ring. Kimberly rushed over to Tommy's side of the ring. She got into the ring to check Tommy. _

_"What was that about bro?" Zack asked. Kimberly was holding Tommy's face. _

_"Nothing." _

_"You got a DQ… You never got a DQ before! Why would you do that?!" _

_"Sending a message." _

_"To Tommy? Why? What has he done?" _

_"Everything." Jason walked out. Kimberly looked at Jason leaving before turning back to Tommy. Tommy didn't want the title, but had to take the win.

* * *

_

Tommy and Kimberly were doing homework together. They had been working on their project deciding to do it on the great Nelson Mandela. Kimberly was always fascinated with him and his historic efforts to save his people, plus Tommy thought it was a great idea. They finished their project basically in a week, which made Tommy laugh because Kimberly was so worried about all their other work and not being able to do a great project. But they worked so great together; there was no worry about not getting at least an A, maybe A+ on this project. Tommy lay to his back on Kim's floor and shoved his book and notebook away. Kimberly looked up from her position on her stomach.

"It's barely been an hour," Kimberly said as she continued to write.

"I just need a nap. I'm not used to working so long on homework. Especially everyday with you."

"You are so lazy." Kimberly moved up near Tommy after she finished her problem. He raised his head to look at her. Tommy moved some hair from her face and pushed it behind her hair. Kimberly smiled. Kimberly placed her head against his chest before reaching up and they kissed. "Want some Chinese food?"

"Sure, you paying?" Kimberly laughed.

"Always."

"I could not ask for more." Tommy pulled Kimberly on top of him. "How about you have Marie call them in an hour."

"What shall we do until then?"

"I have a few ideas." They kissed again.

Within moments, Kimberly and Tommy laid at the foot of her bed, both just in their underwear. Tommy bit at her neck, rubbing her hair back. Kimberly's head was hanging almost off the bed. She giggled at Tommy's sloppy blow kisses. Tommy reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Kimberly sighed. Tommy pulled the bra aside. He sucked on the rosy peaks. Tommy pulled Kimberly up to straddling his waist. Kimberly arched back. Kimberly held the back of his head, and across his shoulders as Tommy sucked lovingly from her. Tommy caressed her back. Tommy pulled away and held Kimberly's face as they kissed devotedly. She pulled away from their long kiss. She pulled her head away when Tommy went to kiss her again.

"Still not ready?" Tommy asked. Kimberly nodded. Tommy smiled and kissed her again. "Okay."

* * *

Kimberly found Tommy alone in the hall. It was days before the weekend Halloween party, it was a Tuesday morning. Kimberly looked around to make sure no one would catch them. She wrapped her arms around Tommy tightly. 

"Boo!" Tommy groaned at her sudden hug. "You okay?" Kimberly asked as she let go immediately

"Just got slammed yesterday." Tommy rubbed his upper ribs.

"Slammed?"

"Nothing major. Just play sparring went a bit far with the guys." Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"You coming to the big Halloween party this Friday night at my place?" Kimberly asked, though knowing the answer.

"Of course."

"Good." Tommy pulled Kimberly into an empty room where they made out before class. Aisha heard moaning from the closed classroom. She smiled and knocked on the door. Aisha took a peak inside, she knew the couple had disappeared in there. Tommy and Kimberly pulled apart and looked at the door.

"Five more minutes please!"

"You got 2 girlfriend!" Aisha sang back while closing the door on them.

"Fine!" Kimberly yelled. Tommy held Kim's face again and kissed her just as passionately. The bell rung.

"See ya later."

"See ya later," Kimberly said pulling away from Tommy.

* * *

Tommy came up behind Kimberly at her locker later on that day. Kimberly was talking to Aisha when Tommy handed over a notebook he borrowed for the test he just finished taking last period. 

"Did it help?"

"Yeah, I think so. I passed."

"Good. Glad it helped. So, we still on tonight?"

"Of course."

"We can't be late. The show starts at 9."

"We won't babe!" Tommy kissed her cheek and rushed off at the sound of the first bell. Aisha and Kimberly laughed. Tommy and Kimberly thought it was a great idea to maybe hangout with some friends of his tonight. Tommy was always hanging out with Aisha and Kimberly or just Kimberly. It was time for a switch. Kimberly smiled and watched him down the hall. Her eyes locked on that delicious round bottom.

"Stop staring at his ass."

"Can't help it, such a nice booty." Aisha smiled.

"So hanging out with his friends tonight? Sounds big!"

"Yeah, Tommy wants us to have dinner together at like 6:30 with his peeps, then go to movies. I just hope things go better than the first attempt…"

* * *

_Kimberly waited outside the place Tommy told her to meet him. They had been together about 2 weeks now, secretly of course. Kimberly could see Rocky and some other of Tommy's friends at their favorite place already inside talking and laughing. Kimberly checked her watch often. _

_"Where is he?" Kimberly muttered. Kimberly went inside the place. She walked over to the table. "Hi." _

_"Uh, hello?" Rocky asked. _

_"By any chance do any of you know possibly where Tommy might be?" _

_"Tommy? Tommy Oliver?" _

_"Yeah, you see we've been working together on our project… and he told me to meet him here at 5:30 and it's almost 6…" Katherine looked up and smiled at Tommy. _

_"Oh well, that's Tommy. I'm surprised you are shocked." _

_"Yeah, that boy could never be on time for anything," Derek said. _

_"Do you mind if I sit and wait?" _

_"Suit yourself," Katherine said. _

_"Thanks." Kimberly sat there, everyone continued on, not including Kimberly in any bit of their conversations. Kimberly looked around. She tapped her foot after she called Tommy, but got no answer. She eventually faked a call from her cell phone. When she got up to leave and answer it, no one even bothered to acknowledge her exit. Kimberly just walked out without a glance back.

* * *

_

"Well, that was just the first time, besides, you two are together now."

"Yeah. I figure since, we are getting closer, why not?"

"I know it will go well."

"Thanks, I hope so."

"We better go to the library."

"Right." Kimberly and Aisha closed their lockers and went to study hall.

* * *

That night 

Kimberly waited around her house for Tommy's call so she could meet up with him and his friends. 6 became 7, then 8 pm, before Kimberly gave up waiting. She called Tommy, but got no answer. That worried Kimberly. That was their second date in the past week he broke without a call. Kimberly drove to Oscar's place. Oscar opened the door.

"Is he here?"

"Who?"

"Oscar…"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." Kimberly pushed the door more. "He's not here!" Kimberly went inside the trailer and straight for Tommy's room. When she opened the door, and flipped on the lights, Tommy shielded his eyes. He was holding an icepack on his face.

"What the fuck? Why are you here? Did you forget about our… oh my gosh! What happened to your eye!" Kimberly hurried to the bed once Tommy removed the icepack and revealed a swollen eye.

"Nothing!"

"Liar!" Kimberly pulled his hand down as she sat beside him. "What happened?" Kimberly tried to touch his puffiness, but Tommy sat up a bit and pulled away.

"Nothing."

"Tommy…"

"Look, just drop it!"

"But…"

"I said drop it ok!"

"Fine!" Kimberly placed the icepack on his eye harshly getting a groan from Tommy. She got up and walked out the room. She slammed the front door behind her. Oscar went into Tommy's room.

"Are you crazy?" Oscar asked. "I mean, are you fucking crazy?"

"Excuse me?"

"That girl is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you're letting her walk out."

"She doesn't need to know!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe she can help."

"How can she help me?" Tommy asked showing his eye. "No one can help me."

"You're really stupid then. If I were you, I would go after her or risk losing her for good." Tommy sat there.

* * *

Kimberly fixed herself before she walked into Club Fire with her guitar. While waiting on Tommy last night, Kimberly had a few songs that just flowed through her with lyrics. Kimberly spent most the time writing and working through those few new songs. She wanted to test the songs tonight and after Tommy's behavior, what a better night than tonight to try something new. Tim rushed to Kimberly went she arrived. 

"Where were you? You're so late! I had to let another group go first."

"Sorry, I had… car trouble," Kimberly lied.

"Already, isn't that thing brand new."

"Yeah. Don't tell Dad. Plus, I just wanted to put the final touches on some new songs."

"Well, ok then. Everything is set up the way you like, just waiting on that voice and guitar. I was hoping to maybe bring a band in for you this week, but some things fell through."

"It's okay. I like performing alone."

"I know, but I think your talents will be more suited with a band." Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for trying Tim."

"What's a big brother for?" Tim put his arm around Kimberly. "Are you okay?" Tim asked. He held her shoulder to make Kimberly look at him.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kimberly said with a smile. "Go."

"Okay." Tim went on stage to introduce his sister. The crowd clapped and cheered as Kimberly walked on stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Kimberly asked as she held the microphone while speaking into it.

"Great!"

"Good, good." Kimberly opened her guitar and set up quickly. "We're going to have a great night, I can feel it. Thanks for you all coming out once again, I appreciate it." She started playing her guitar into her first song.

_If you fall down and die_

_you'll be a star in the sky_

_and when the rain starts to fall_

_you'll be splashing around us all_

_little girls crack and they break_

_you know I know her name_

_and she's dancing upstairs_

_with all the angels that once lived here_

_Chorus: _

_falling down in the up_

_(falling down)_

_flying high on the breeze_

_(flying high)_

_god bless all of us_

_(flying high)  
__  
count your blessings on your knees_

_Oh! Oh! Splashing  
_

_And all the gods are having a ball_

_I'll be attending it all_

_happy, happy, to see me_

_on the day when the stars are free_

_(chorus)_

_I'll be splashing yeah_

_(chorus)_

_If I fall down and die_

_I'll be a star in the sky_

_and when the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be splashing around you all (repeat)_

_I'll be splashing  
I'll be splashing  
Around us all  
I'll be splashing…  
I'll be splashing, yeah  
I'll be splashing yeah_

_Yeah, around us all_

Tommy stood outside the club. He sighed and went inside Club Fire. Tommy wanted to slip in the back, but found himself front center, right in Kimberly's view. Kimberly had just finished her another song when she saw him sit down. There was a slight pause, as Kimberly's throat got a bit closed. She cleared her throat, and smiled as she tore her eyes from Tommy. She cleared her throat again and looked right at Tommy.

"This next song was written just last night. I hope you all enjoy it." Kimberly started softly playing her guitar.

_Did you feel my love?  
Did you feel it rain?  
Did I touch your soul or was it all in vain? _

_Be careful of your ego my friend  
I feel it's your worse disease.  
And be careful of that solitude  
you so desperately need._

_Oh my love the time we spent  
flying and flying everywhere we went.  
I was like a butterfly who had just found wings.  
Caught in the middle and half way in-between.  
It's a desperate place to be.  
Seems like you're spinning in circles out of control._

_Did you feel my love?  
Did you feel it rain?  
Did I touch your soul or was it all in vain?_

_Be careful of your ego my friend  
I feel it's your worst disease.  
And be careful of that solitude  
you so desperately need.  
Desperately need  
Desperately need  
Desperately need_

_So when the laughter has finally disappeared  
and you're just a simple man standing here  
I ask you who are you going to be?_

_When the dream has finally faded away  
and you're just another man on another day  
I ask you who are you going to be?  
I ask you, who you gonna be  
Who are you going to be?  
Who are you going to be?  
Yeah  
Who are you going to be?  
Who are you going to be?  
Yeah, yeah_

Kimberly smiled as the crowd clapped and cheered loudly for the song.

"Thank you! I am so happy you all liked that new song," Kimberly said flipping over some pages.

"You are great Kimberly!" A girl screamed.

"I love you!" Kimberly laughed at the screams from the crowd.

"I love you Kimberly!"

"Thanks!" Kimberly started playing her guitar roughly into her next new song. She looked right at Tommy.

_Darling I know you want me to go_

_I can feel it like splinters right down to my toes_

_All my splendor I'll kindly surrender_

_if you just pretend to care_

_'Cause I want to be fragile_

_I want to be fragile_

_Handle me with care_

_So you're just a Hollywood brat you're just another Hollywood brat _

_Pretending to be the blue butterfly boy_

_But I see you, oh lord I see you, see you _

_Standing everywhere_

_But I, but I want to be fragile _

_I want to be fragile_

_Handle me with care_

_Just handle me with care_

_Just handle me with care_

_Just handle me with care_

_You better run, you better run, you better run_

_because you might fall in love_

_You better hide, you better hide, you better hide_

_because you might fall in love_

_'Cause I'm the blue butterfly girl_

Kimberly drummed her guitar, harder and harder with each pass as she just played her guitar for a minute before returning back to her song.

_You better run, you better run, you better run,_

_because I might fall in love_

_You better hide, you better hide, you better hide_

_because I might fall in love_

_You better run, yeah_

_You better hide, yeah_

_Because I'm the blue butterfly girl_

_I'm the blue butterfly girl_

_oooooo..._

Kimberly locked eyes with Tommy again at the end. She turned over to her final song of the evening with a smile to the crowd.

"And here is my last song of the night."

"Awwww!" Kimberly laughed.

"No! More, more, more…!" A person got the crowd to chant. Kimberly smiled. Tim motioned at his watch, which was the signal that her 30-minute set had to come to a close. Because Kimberly was underage, it was best to end the shows with the crowd wanitng more. Besides Kimberly was just starting, 30-minute sets were great business to start. Kimberly nodded.

"This song is another original, written just last night." Kimberly moved on to her next and final song of the night.

_Purple skies, butterflies, and love  
this is what I'm looking for.  
Raindrops, dandelions, sacrifice  
is this what your looking for? _

_Do you see me? Do you love me?_

_Little girl cries as she waits for the fairy tale.  
Knights in shining armor is her game.  
Mesmerized by infatuation  
Uh_

_Purple skies, butterflies, and love  
raindrops, dandelions, sacrifice  
Purple skies, butterflies, and love  
this is what I'm looking for._

_Do you see me? Do you love me?  
Do you love me? Do you love me?_

_Little girl cries as she waits for the fairy tale.  
Knights in shining armor is her game.  
Mesmerized by infatuation I heard  
her say I hope some day._

_Don't be sad if tomorrow becomes yesterday  
and the candle still wishes for the dream.  
The man she knew when she was seven  
will steal her heart and find her way  
Purple skies  
Purple skies  
Purple skies_

_Don't be sad  
Don't be sad  
Purple skies _

_Will still her heart  
Purple skies  
Purple skies _

_Purple skies, butterflies, and love_

_

* * *

_

Kimberly was allowed to throw a Halloween party by her father. Kim's mother still upset with her daughter's actions against Jason and their break-up, but there was nothing to say or do now once Mr. Hart spoke. Kimberly loved the idea of a Halloween party to the 1968 Romeo & Juliet movie, where guys can dress like knights with swords, armor and mask, and some guys as members of a royal courts and the girls were in gowns of 16th century times. Kimberly stands in a white satin and sparkling gown with angel wings, much like Claire Danes in R&J movie with the white dress and wings. Her gown bust had a great sparkling, and the slight train made it a perfect fit with the white dress high heels. Kimberly made so many glamorous invitations to the guests, and the party had just one rule. Only guests allowed into the party had to be wearing masks. Tommy appeared behind Kimberly as she was on the balcony in the back. She had text him to tell him where to meet her. There were some fireworks going off in the backyard, everyone standing around, laughing and having a great time.

Kimberly kept her back to Tommy, but knew he was there. Tommy stood in a costume much like a knight. He carried armor on just his arms, a net-chainlike top with black shirt, black pants and black shoes. Tommy's belt with a sword completed the look. On his forehead he had his silver mask that went with his armor and sword. They really hadn't talked since the black eye a few days ago. Tommy even skipped the next few days of school because of it. Mostly because Kimberly didn't even stay long after her show to speak to Tommy. He had wanted to apologize, but Kimberly didn't give him the chance. She just signed some fake piece of paper Tommy pushed up at her, but barely looked at him. Tommy thought that was the end of them and refused to face it the next day at school. Kimberly had text him where she was going to be.  
"Hey," Tommy said.

"Hi." Kimberly kept her back to him.

"Why are you here? Your party is down there?" Tommy asked as he stood next to her. Kimberly turned her head to him and smiled.

"Because I knew you would come find me…"

"You staged this?"

"Of course…"

"You lil…" Kimberly kissed his cheek. She pushed his mask off and saw Tommy with a band-aid over his cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh…oh, that's nothing."

"What happened Tommy?"

"I was sparring and I misjudged…"

"You never misjudge anything Tommy, especially with sparring. What is going on with you?" Tommy cupped her face and kissed her. Tommy moved aside some fallen strands in her face before caressing her cheek slightly.

"Nothing you need to worry your beautiful head about. I'm sorry about…"

"Me too." They kissed. "You look good."

"Thanks."

"That armor is sooo…"

"Old…"

"Vintage, but great. I love this netting top and the sword, makes you look knightly like Kevin Costner in Robin Hood, but where's your tights?" Kimberly laughed with Tommy.

"I don't do tights."

"They wore them back in the days."

"Well, good for them." Kimberly laughed again. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. She touched his cheek. She ran her finger over the band-aid. Tommy kissed her thumb that ran over his lips.

"What's really going on, Tommy? You know you can trust me too."

"Let's just go enjoy your party, okay." Kimberly looked at him skeptically but smiled.

"Okay." They kissed again and walked down the stairs together.

* * *

Tommy was stopped by a group of rich kids looking at his old armor and sword. Kimberly was standing with Aisha enjoying the people dancing, and having a drink. Kimberly looked up to see a group of kids laughing and Tommy being the object of their humor.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked. Kimberly pointed. "Oh no!" Kimberly immediately went to intersect before anything bad happened.

"Is there a problem here?" Tommy asked.

"But of course! That armor is ghastly awful!"

"And you care because…"

"I bet he brought it at some salvation army! Look at that sword, it's probably plastic!" They roared in laughter. A guy went to touch the sword, but Tommy stepped forward and shoved the guy away. The guy hit the table of food, causing some spills. The guy jumped up, only to have Kimberly make distance between Tommy and him. Kimberly pushed Tommy back with her hand.

"Wait, aren't you that Oliver's kid, everyone better watch your wallets and purse!" The shoved guy yelled. Tommy went to rush the guy again, but Kimberly stood between them. She kept Tommy behind her before she shoved the guy backwards.

"He started it! Trailer trash!" Tommy went to really hit the guy this time, but Kimberly stopped him again.

"Don't… he's baiting you!" She placed her hands on his chest to soothe Tommy's anger. He calmed down a bit to Kim's soft caresses. Kimberly turned to the others. "Who do you think you are?" Kimberly asked sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"Apologize immediately."

"He shoved me!"

"Kimberly…why would you be sticking up to the likes of him? He's a nobody!"

"I said apologize immediately! No one deserved to be talked to in that manner! Like he was beneath you..."

"Well, frankly he is."

"He is not!"

"Well, I heard he lives in a trailer." Everyone laughed.

"Can you imagine living in a trailer like some folk?" Everyone laughed again.

"And what if he does?!"

"Come on, Kimmy, you know as well as we all know, dirt poor don't mix in Society Hill…."

"He's not even worth your concern."

"He's not worthy of anything, actually." Everyone laughed.

"You know what…" Tommy stopped Kimberly as she went to slap that guy.

"Just drop it Kim. It's useless; their brains can't commute humanity and manners."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you."

"I'm out of here," Tommy said.

"Good riddance!"

"Now, don't take anything on your way out!" Everyone laughed. Tommy walked away.

"Tommy…" Kimberly turned back to them. "You want to know who's really worthless here. Fucking all of you!" Kimberly pointed at them. "Get out!" Kimberly pointed to the large doors.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get the hell out of my party all of you! You disgust me! And I don't ever want to see you in my home again!" They huffed and went to leave. Kim's mother overheard the fight. Jason stood there as well and watched Kimberly go after Tommy. Zack caught the fight as well.

* * *

"Tommy! Tommy, wait!" Kimberly picking up her dress and ran up to him. Tommy barely slowed down. Kimberly had to power walk to keep up with him "I'm sorry for them, they are just so stupid! This world is crazy and…" Kimberly said. 

"And you're apart of it. Look it's not your fault, it's just the way it is."

"Tommy…"

"Look, I just don't belong here. This is your world."

"No, Tommy, I…I've changed. I would never be like that to you or anyone. I never could be, that manner of behavior is so stupid! I'm sorry for them, they just haven't learned. They don't know any better. But, we're, we're moving forward right?" Kimberly touched his arms, only to have Tommy pull away.

"Maybe, maybe not." Tommy walked on. Kimberly sighed as her hands fell to her sides once he pulled away.

"Tommy... Tommy!"

_oooo...is our couple done so soon...tune in to the next time to find out more_

_:P_

_**Songs Used at the club: Amy Jo Johnson - Splashin' Rain, Simple Man, Blue Butterfly Boy, Purple Skies

* * *

**_

**Teaser to Chapter 7: Lies and Abuse**

"My Mom…" Tommy laughed. "My mother has this problem with making the wrong decisions. Extremely wrong decisions. She always has. I sometimes think the decision to have me maybe was the first…"

"Tommy!" Tommy smiled.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that…"

"I do! Where would I be without you?" Kimberly asked holding his face in her hands with a smile.

"Probably some spoiled rotten princess, oh wait, you already are," Tommy said with a smile. Kimberly hit him. "Ow!" Tommy rubbed his right pec.

"Ha, ha. Jerk!" Tommy reached over and cupped Kim's face. He kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me something…"

"Only because I hate when you whine," Tommy said.

"I don't whine!" Tommy smiled. "I don't! I don't whine!" Tommy laughed as Kimberly's whining tone.

"Of course not, my spoiled angel." Tommy touched her wings. Kimberly smirked and held Tommy's face. She kissed him slowly, and sweet.

"You're so lucky you are cute." Tommy laughed.

"Oh, I know." Kimberly laughed. They kissed again. Tommy and Kimberly stared at each other after their kiss. Kimberly reached over and un-snatched the armor buckle across his chest. Tommy pulled it off his arms and dropped it to the ground. Tommy reached over to kiss Kimberly but she moved slightly back and he kissed her cheek instead. Kimberly went to the belt and unsnapped it as well. Tommy's sword and belt fell to the ground as well.

"I want you Tommy. I love you. And I want to..."

* * *

_ooo...until next time gals and guys, and reviews welcomed please!_

_:P_


	7. Lies and Abuse

_AN: Here comes the reason why this story is rated: M. Woohoo... some lovey dovey making love coming ahead, enjoy :P_

**Chapter 7: Lies and Abuse**

"Tommy…. Tommy, wait!" He was a few yards away from the party in the back garden of the mansion. "Where are you going? Tommy, you don't know where you are going! Tommy, stop! Stop Tommy! Will you just stop and talk to me!" Kimberly caught Tommy by his arm to stop him again.

"It never changes. No matter what I fucking do!" Tommy tore from her grip. "Always the same!"

"Tommy wait…"

"Why should I! They are always the same, the same selfish, pig-headed, _'we're better than everyone because we have more money'_ bastards! Fucking Bastards!" Kimberly's mother saw the couple from the upstairs balcony.

"I kicked them out!"

"And that makes any difference! They will always be like that Kim! It will always be like this!"

"Are you leaving?"

"Like I would stay here with any of them!"

"Tommy please…"

"Either you're coming or staying. Either you're with me or one of them." Kimberly looked back at her party. Her mind should have been torn, but actually it wasn't. She knew her mind, her heart. There was no doubt about it.

"I'm always with you." Kimberly placed her arms around his waist. "Always." Tommy kissed her forehead after pulling his arms around her as well. They walked out together.

* * *

Mrs. Hart immediately left the balcony and walked inside the party. Roger was seeing the group of bad mannered kids out the house at Kimberly's request. Mrs. Hart found Aisha at the party. She pulled Aisha away from the group she was talking to. Aisha gasped as Mrs. Hart holding her tight by the arm. 

"Ow!"

"Who is he?" Mrs. Hart demanded, loosening the grip, but still held firm.

"Huh? Uh…who's who…"

"Who is he, Aisha!"

"Who, Mrs. Hart?"

"Don't play games with me Aisha Campbell! You are her best friend, like a sister to Kimberly, like a daughter of mine! Who was that guy that Kimberly left with just now?"

"I think his name is Tommy Oliver, they're partners for some project due next month. I don't know anything else."

"Now that's a lie, we both know it."

"Mrs. Hart, I prom…"

"Is he the reason why Kimberly dumped Jason? For some rough-neck bad boy?"

"I don't…"

"Aisha!"

"I don't know! She doesn't tell me everything these days!" Mrs. Hart looked at Aisha. She knew she would lie for Kimberly, but Aisha actually looked like she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry, I can't help, but I don't know much more, much to my dislike too."

"Fine," Mrs. Hart said as she let Aisha go. Aisha rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry. Enjoy the party." Mrs. Hart walked away. Aisha fell back against the wall.

"What are you doing, Kimberly?" Aisha whispered holding the spot. Mrs. Hart went to find out anything and everything on Tommy Oliver.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly walked into the garage. Tommy held his hand out for Kim's keys. Kimberly slowly pulled out her keys. She looked at him before she reluctantly dropped her keys into his hands. 

"Don't say a word," Tommy said which caused Kimberly to smile.

"So, we're going to Oscar's?" Kimberly asked as she opened the passenger door.

"No better place, plus he's out of town the weekend." Tommy started the car.

"Why?"

"He always go to Vegas during Halloween."

"And you didn't want to go?"

"It was fun last year, but it gets harder to sneak in with a fake ID these days."

"Umm… how did you two meet? I mean, he is like 6 years older than you."

"7. Karate actually."

"Oscar does karate?"

"Did. He was a competitor for a while, but quit long time ago."

"Why?"

"Lost the drive I guess. It happens, but he got some money in some accident and been living at that place ever since."

"But why some trailer?"

"He loves it. Weird huh?" Tommy asked.

"Not really. I kind of like it." Tommy looked over at Kimberly. She smiled at him. Tommy reached over and kissed Kimberly softly on the lips.

* * *

Tommy pulled out Society Hill and drove to Oscar's trailer. Tommy helped Kimberly out the car. They held hands. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but continue…" Kimberly smirked at him. Tommy opened the front door.

"Why don't stay at your home?"

"I do."

"No you don't."

"Do you want something to drink?" Tommy asked, as he walked away.

"Tommy…"

"Looks like Oscar only has beer and water," Tommy said with a laugh. "What a surprise."

"Tommy…"

"Look, just drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't!" Kimberly flinched but didn't back down.

"I won't run away," Kimberly said. "If that's what you're afraid of."

"Yeah, you will."

"I already know…"

"You know the surface of it, and that's all you need to know. I just… I love you too much to let you know all of it right now." Kimberly looked at him and gasped. They looked at each other. Kimberly placed her hand on his cheek.

"Did you just…"

"No… I just meant…"

"You love me?" Kimberly smiled.

"No!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"You love me, Tommy Oliver!"

"You're crazy!" Kimberly laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But you love me. I love you too." Kimberly went to kiss him, but Tommy pulled away.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Tommy said pulling Kim's arms down.

"Hey…"

"It's the truth! I'm nothing! Jason's right, they are all right! You shouldn't love me!"

"But I do!"

"You shouldn't!"

"Fine loser! Be like that! Don't let anyone in, don't love! Life is so much better like that!" Kimberly hit him and walked away into his room. Tommy sighed and followed her.

"Look, I'm sorry I…"

"Don't you see! Don't you see that I could care less that your father is in jail and your mother…it won't make me think any less of you," Kimberly said as she stood there.

"Look, my parents aren't bad people, well, maybe they are, but… my Dad was great guy in his younger years, I mean, at least from all the stories my Mom told me growing up." Tommy sat on the bed. Kimberly sat beside him.

"What happened to him?"

"He had a little run-in… he got in trouble with some old friends from the past that caught up with him. He was put in jail when I was 6. I go see him every so often, but not recently, he asked me not to, something happened between him and Mom and I haven't been able to see him ever since…"

"That's not good. He's your father, Tommy, no matter what you should be able to see him anytime you want. What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What about your Mom?" Tommy shook his head. He stared ahead.

"My Mom…" Tommy laughed. "My mother has this problem with making the wrong decisions. Extremely wrong decisions. She always has. I sometimes think the decision to have me maybe was the first…"

"Tommy…" Tommy smiled.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that…"

"I do! Where would I be without you?" Kimberly asked holding his face in her hands with a smile.

"Probably some spoiled rotten princess, oh wait, you already are," Tommy said with a smile. Kimberly hit him. "Ow!" Tommy rubbed his right pec.

"Ha, ha. Jerk!" Tommy reached over and cupped Kim's face. He kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me something…"

"Only because I hate when you whine," Tommy said.

"I don't whine!" Tommy smiled. "I don't! I don't whine!" Tommy laughed as Kimberly's whining tone.

"Of course not, my spoiled angel." Tommy touched her wings. Kimberly smirked and held Tommy's face. She kissed him slowly, and sweet.

"You're so lucky you are cute." Tommy laughed.

"Oh, I know." Kimberly laughed. They kissed again.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly stared at each other after their kiss. Kimberly reached over and un-snatched the armor buckle across his chest. Tommy pulled it off his arms and dropped it to the ground. Tommy reached over to kiss Kimberly but she moved slightly back and he kissed her cheek instead. Kimberly went to the belt and unsnapped it as well. Tommy's sword and belt fell to the ground as well. 

"Kimberly…" She brought her hand up to his cheek and kissed him. "Are you sure?" They kissed again. "I need to hear you say something baby or…"

"I want you Tommy. I love you. And I want to, to make… to make love to you," Kimberly whispered against his lips.

"Are you…" Kimberly hushed him with another kiss.

"Am I sure? Absolutely. I have never been more sure in my entire life." They shared soulful kisses. Kimberly tugged at Tommy's net top and Tommy helped removing it. He sat there in a black shirt and pants. She caressed his chest while kissing him. They slowly fell to the bed, Kimberly mostly on top. When Tommy moved to be on top, Kimberly groaned as she was on her back. Her wings got in the way. They both laughed. Tommy pulled Kimberly to sit up again. He pulled the straps to her wings off her shoulders kissing there as he did it.

"Have I told how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"Not in the last 20 minutes."

"Shame on me." Kimberly smiled. Her wings found its place next to his armor and shirt. Tommy kicked off his shoes and socks. He moved on top of Kimberly. Her hands went to his pants. They were opened within seconds. Tommy sat up to remove them. "Now, how come I am the only one removing clothes here?"

"Fine!" Kimberly sat up as well. Tommy kicked his pants to the ground. Kimberly went under her dress and pulled off her pink lace Brazilian tanga after a slight hop up. She held them up to Tommy with a smile. Tommy laughed and shook his head. "Better?"

"I'll show you better!" Tommy let out a growl and pushed Kimberly to the bed as he got on top of her. She laughed until Tommy crushed his lips against her. Her laugh turned to moans within seconds of their kiss. Tommy undid the gown and stood up on his knees to remove it completely. Tommy tossed the gown to the ground. Tommy undid Kimberly's white and pink corset and tossed it behind him. Kimberly welcomed him back on her. They continued to kiss as Kimberly slid his boxers off his waist and down his hips. Kim's legs rose around his waist once his boxers were off when Tommy bent down and kissed her. Kimberly looked down and slightly gasped. Tommy looked at her with a smile. He had caught her admiring him.

"See something you like." Kimberly blushed and looked away after biting her bottom lip. Tommy went into his top drawer for a condom. "I'm clean, just so you know…"

"I know. I trust you," Kimberly said.

"I've been tested and I assure you I am clean, I just don't want to…"

"I know Tommy. You don't have to explain any more." Tommy smiled. Tommy placed a condom beside her head before moving back on her. He kissed her neck and down her chest. Kimberly moaned, gripping the sheets, as Tommy's mouth found her left nipple, his hand toying with the other breast. Tommy caressed both of them as he kissed around the breasts, taking tiny bites at the soft flesh. Kimberly groaned, as his bites got harder and he pulsed against her inner thigh. Tommy went back to kissing her on the lips, as his hand slid down her body. Tommy smiled, pushing his finger at a slow rhythm before speeding up. Kimberly cried out, gripping his wrist, when his thumb found the sweet spot on her clit. Kimberly arched from the bed crying out his name. Her first orgasm. Tommy pushed her legs farther apart after licking his fingers. He coated himself with the fresh condom and moved back on Kimberly.

"Tommy…" Kimberly placed her hands at his chest and stomach to stop him as he pressed the head of his cock at her entrance.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I need to know…"

"Know what?" Kimberly was breathing hard. She was afraid for the first time since they started kissing.

"You do love me right?"

"Yes."

"Very much?"

"Of course." Tommy kissed her to somewhat calm Kimberly a bit. "I love you very much." Kimberly smiled.

"Okay. I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be sorry. You ready now?" Kimberly nodded.

"I love you." Tommy slowly pressed into her, as her legs spread for him. Kim's hands moved up to holding at and around his biceps and shoulders, as Tommy sank down into her. Tommy knew at nearly 7 inches, he had better take it easy on the virgin princess. He never wanted to hurt Kimberly more than he had to. Tommy moved slowly up inside her, kissing her passionately, though barely pass half of his length was inside her. Both loving the connection, feeling one another, as when 2 people become one. As Tommy felt Kimberly relax, he thrust quickly all of him inside her. Kimberly gasped, gripping him tight, clinging to him from the pain. Her eyes slammed shut!

"Ow…" Kimberly gasped out. Tommy moved from off his hands to his elbows, as he rubbed her head to soothe any pain. Tommy was settled as deep as he possible could inside her. Kimberly had him iron tight grip. Tommy couldn't move if he wanted to.

"It's okay… it's okay…"

"It hurts." A few tears escaped Kimberly's closed eyes. Tommy kissed the tears away.

"I know, but just relax and…"

"I'm trying…"

"I know you're trying." Tommy kissed her on the lips. Tommy wiped under her eyes. Kimberly held his face as they shared soft kisses, one after the other. Kimberly relaxed against him finally. Tommy took a tentative thrust, causing a moan from Kimberly, so he knew she was okay now.

Tommy bent down and took her breast into his mouth. Kimberly had to arch and moan at that, as he sucked lovingly like he did before. He moved attentively, taking his time with his thrusts. After a minute of slow thrusts and slow kissing, Kimberly felt the pleasures of sex. Her legs went wider as Tommy got back on his hands again right at her sides. The heels of Kim's shoes pressed into the bed. He smiled, kissing her on the lips. Tommy went back to watching her body react to his thrusts. The way her breasts bobbled with each quick intake. Kimberly took a peek down at him disappearing inside her. Just that sensation caused Kimberly to closed her eyes and moan loudly. She could feel him deep inside her. Her eyes closed again as she arched from the bed. Tommy took a hold of her hip as he moved her faster on him, sucking at her neck. Kimberly moaned louder, her arms going around him much like her legs.

The bed creaked loudly because of them. This normal act between two people, this constant old fashion rock of two people destine for love demonstrated tonight. Kimberly opened her eyes finally. Tommy and Kimberly locked eyes and knew their passion, their love was true.

"Tommy…oh…Tom…" Tommy covered her mouth with his mouth. Kim's tongue battled for supremacy and took over that war for this time, as Tommy made love to her soft body to the bed. Both grunting, both moaning and groaning to the sensation of being together, having sex. Tommy would sometimes thrust fully inside her, staying there, buried deep, feeling her walls hug to him tight. He knew she was close, having already felt her inner walls grip his finger when she came before. Tommy had been experienced enough with girls to know their impeding peaks, and when it was coming. Tommy's hands went to her legs, raising them up, his thumbs at her inner thighs; his fingers dig into her legs, as he plunged deeper and deeper into Kimberly. Kimberly pulled Tommy down as her arms wrapped around his back. She came, screaming his name. Tommy let go of her legs and fell down completely on her, as he moved at an even faster pace, before coming as well. Kimberly smiled as her name escaped his lips many times as his head was right next to her ear. Kimberly felt his spurts, as his cock pulsed and seemed to stretch deeper inside her. Kimberly felt warm inside the pit of her stomach, as she breathing hard with Tommy.

Tommy stayed deep inside for the longest before finally raising up from her and flopping down to the bed on his back. Tommy groaned and pulled off the condom from his softened cock. Tommy sat up and grabbed some tissues and wrapped the condom before tossing it at the trashcan. Tommy pulled more tissues and turned to Kimberly. When he went to clean her up, Kimberly closed her legs her quickly.

"I'm fine, I can…"

"No, let me. I want to." Kimberly bit her bottom and blushed as Tommy cleaned Kimberly up as well with some tissues and tossed them aside. Tommy fell to his back and closed his eyes. His arm stretched out right behind Kimberly's back. Tommy placed his other hand on his stomach. Kimberly moved his arm, causing Tommy to look at her. Kimberly smiled before laying her head to his shoulder as she hugged his arm with her arms and her leg going over his leg, which caused Tommy to raise his head slightly before settling on the bed more comfortably.

"That was amazing." Tommy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, it was."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Suuureee," Tommy yawned loudly. Kimberly laughed. _'So it's true'_ Kimberly thought. _'Always sleepily after sex.'_

"How many girls have you slept with?" Kimberly asked. Tommy coughed as his breath caught in his throat. He laughed. _'You are full of surprises, Kimberly' _Tommy thought.

"You ask that, that question right now?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"You really have to know now?"

"Tommy, I, we just…"

"Okay, I'll tell you. I don't want you to wonder or worry. Because I know you are worried about it…"

"I'm not that worried. I trust you."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"So, how many?"

"2."

"2 girls and me, wow that's not too bad. Especially for a guy… "

"No, Kim, just 2, you and one other."

"Really?!" Tommy laughed at Kimberly's doubtful face.

"Yes. I have only slept with 2 girls, well one woman that is."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"It's a long story and…"

"I have time." Tommy smiled before yawning again. Kimberly placed her hands on top of Tommy's chest as she rested her chin on the top of her hand to look at him. "Tell me."

"Okay then," Tommy said pulling at the sheet. He brought it enough around them to her lower back. "I was about 14…"

"14!"

"Yeah, I was 14… she was the mother of one of the guys in my karate class. She was pretty you know, beautiful for a woman in her like late 30 or whatever."

"Was she blonde?"

"Yeah, huge jugs!" Kimberly laughed. "Anyways, she lived in my neighbor too. I would mow her lawn with her son and help out around the house, since her husband worked a lot and had his other life I guess."

"Oh, was this like the Graduate movie?"

"One hot summer day, I was riding my bike and she asked me if I wanted some ice tea. I went inside, had some ice tea and one thing led to another and… we slept together."

"Wow."

"She joined the karate school shortly after that. And every so often, once or twice a month she would ask for more help and ask for me. We would be alone at the dojo, and she would take me in the back and…"

"Have her way with you?"

"Yeah." They both laughed.

"How long did that go on?"

"About a year. But I guess her husband found out about another guy and he moved the family away."

"And you haven't ever since."

"I could have… I just… I mean, I have been with girls, making out and stuff… but you are the only person, only girl I can honestly say I enjoy being with. And I am so… I'm just…" Kimberly reached up and kissed him.

"I know."

"So there's my pathetic sex story. Funny huh?"

"A bit. I mean, it was statuary rape, you were a child at the time and she took advantage of that." Tommy laughed.

"I have never heard it put that way."

"Really?"

"Really." They kissed again. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly. "Let's get some sleep."

"Oh, are you tired because I could…" Tommy laughed.

"Oh, I am not tired for that, if you want to…"

"Maybe another time."

"Don't go getting a guy's hopes up like that princess." Kimberly smiled.

"I promise." She kissed him on the lips before laying her head to his chest. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Now you have a better story to tell."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Tommy hugged her tighter.

"I love you."

"Yeah whatever." They both laughed. "I love you too, Beautiful."

* * *

Mrs. Hart has her detective friend to look into Tommy's past. He had no convictions, however his parents were another story. His father was in jail on armed robbery, drug possession, resisting arrest, and his mother was no different. She had never been convicted but only because the cops had a no proof to convict her on her arrests at the times of her arrest, her evidence usually disappeared, or Joe had a great lawyer save her. Her boyfriend, Joe, Tommy's stepfather and former best friend of Tommy's Oliver, was arrested many times on abuse, but with no charges filed from Tommy's mother, he was not found guilty and released within the day of his arrest. He always was a well-known drug dealer, but too powerful for the cops to take down at the time. Mrs. Hart was not going to let Kimberly get any deeper into that mess. She was going to end this relationship immediately.

* * *

It wasn't long before people from the party spread the rumors about Kimberly and Tommy leaving together at her Halloween party throughout the whole school. The gossip spread Monday morning like an epidemic. Tommy and Kimberly were dating now but everyone's stories were different on how it started. Someone spread the news Tommy was the reason Kimberly dumped Jason so harshly because she fell madly in love with him after all those nights working on their school History project. Tommy used his bad-boy image to lure the hopeless, romantic and naive Kimberly into falling for his good lucks and charm, plus he promised her things that would make any girl hang on. Others spread that Tommy had threatened to beat Jason up if she didn't because many knew how violent Tommy could be due to his father and that history. Some even rumors spread Tommy was using Kimberly for her money because she was mad at her mother's high standing in Society Hill and this was her way of getting back at her mother's pressure, by causing the family to drop from the top ranks.

* * *

Jason saw Kimberly standing by Tommy's locker. Jason hid adjacent them, just listening in. 

"Can you believe these people?" Kimberly asked holding her books to her chest. Tommy laughed.

"Hey, everybody's gotta know everyone's business. You know that."

"Yeah, but to actually spread the rumor that we are dating because I'm fearful you'll beat up Jason." Tommy laughed.

"You should be."

"Ha, ha. So how did your friends take it?"

"Take what?"

"Us together?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, I haven't really talked about it."

"Why not?"

"Because, we don't talk like that. I mean, I could care less what people think, especially those who are against this and us." Kimberly smiled.

"Really? You would dump your friends for me."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Ha!" Kimberly hit Tommy on the chest.

"You know what I mean," Tommy said with a smile.

"Weird, but I do." The school bell rang. "I better go to class."

"Okay." Kimberly went to kiss Tommy's cheek, but slightly pulled back. She stopped, not knowing how the crowd around her would take it if they saw them kissing in public. Tommy caught on and kissed her on the lips. He took Kimberly into his arms and held her tight against him still kissing her. A few people clapped, more cheered them on. Kimberly blushed as she dropped off her tippy toes. "Sorry…"

"For what?"

"Embarrassing you."

"I'm not… embarrassed that is. I kind of liked it." They shared another short kiss.

"See ya later."

"Definitely. See ya later, Tommy." Kimberly walked away with a smile on her face. Tommy watched her walking away. Kimberly turned around and caught Tommy's eyes. 'Stop staring at my ass' Kimberly mouthed to Tommy with a smile. He immediately started laughing and bowed his head.

"Sorry princess, already am…" Tommy turned back to his locker. Rocky came up behind Tommy with Michael and Eddie smiling.

"And what an ass," Rocky said. Tommy looked back at his boys.

"Making out with the rich girl in school. Nice."

"Our boy is moving up to the big time," Eddie said.

"Shut up."

"At least she's hotter than that old woman."

"Hot? That girl would melt an iceberg with that hip action," Rocky said. Tommy closed his locker.

"If I catch you looking at my girl's ass again, I'll pull your eyes out their sockets."

"Dude, she has friends, share the wealth."

"Let's go to class."

"Whoa, Tommy, early for class. She is getting to you already." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"I told you she was good." Tommy just walked on. Rocky smiled.

* * *

During the next few weeks, Tommy kept appearing with new and random bruises and black eye that seem to never heal before another one appeared. What upset Kimberly the most; Tommy refused to tell her what was happening. Kimberly got into a shouting match with Tommy by her car after school one day. 

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!"

"None of my damn business Tommy! We're together!"

"We're not together! Not on this!"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"What are you afraid of?!" Kimberly asked holding his upper arms. "You can tell me anything!"

"There is nothing to tell!"

"I'm here for you!" Katherine looked at the others around the couple.

"I don't need anyone." Tommy pulled away from Kimberly harshly and walked down the street. Katherine briefly smiled with Cindy and Tanya.

"Looks like trouble in paradise."

"Wishful thinking girlfriend," Tanya said.

"What, like they actually belong together. She knows nothing."

"You know nothing. There is some hot attraction there," Cindy said. "I don't blame the girl. Tommy is hot, damn freaking hot." Kimberly looked around the parking lot at the people stopped to look at her.

"Well, what's everyone looking at?! Don't you all have homes to go to or shit to do!" Everyone around quickly headed toward his or her cars leaving the school. Kimberly sighed and got into her car after giving many glares at everyone as she sped off out the parking lot.

* * *

Kimberly came into her house still angry. She stormed into the living room. She dropped her bag into a chair and sighed as she sat down, her legs across the arm of the chair. She covered her face in her hands and let out another frustrated slight scream, muffled by her hands. Her mother was waiting for her in the living room. Kimberly looked over and gasped. 

"Oh, hey, Mom, I didn't see you there."

"I guess not." Kimberly straightened up in the chair properly. "What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I uh, hard day at school. How was work?"

"Great."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna go work on some… thing…" Kimberly stood up.

"Stay." Kimberly looked at her mother and sat back down. "I want you to talk to you."

"Talk to me?"

"Yeah. We hardly talk these days."

"We talk all the time Mommy." Kimberly stood up.

"Not like we used to, baby. Stay." Kimberly sat down.

"Why do I feel like this, talk, has something to do with the party?"

"Because it does."

"Figures. What?"

"Who is he?"

"He who?"

"Tommy."

"Uh, Tommy… He's… he's a…"

"I want you to tell me the truth Kimberly. Right now."

"The truth?"

"About Tommy..."

"Tommy who? There are millions of Tommys I know, and…"

"Tommy Oliver. The boy you dumped Jason for."

"I didn't dump Jason for anyone! Gosh, I can't believe you!"

"I want the truth!"

"Why are you still on this Mom?! Jason and I are threw, nothing else to talk about!"

"I said I want the truth."

"That's the truth! I didn't dump Jason for a boy, I told you why. I didn't love Jason!"

"Fine. Then tell me why have you been spending a lot of your free time with this boy Tommy. I mean, if he's really not the reason behind the break-up."

"We are partners on a History project due this month! That is all."

"Is that all?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know! Are you seeing him?"

"Would it be so bad if that wasn't all?"

"Are you seeing him?"

"Would it be so bad if I was Mom?"

"Yes."

"Yes?!"

"Do you know the type of guy…"

"Yeah, I know. He's great guy, caring and sweet, and… I like him."

"Like him?"

"Yeah Mom, I like Tommy. And I don't care what you think about him. I don't care what anyone thinks about us!" Kimberly stood up.

"Us? So there is an us?"

"Well…"

"He is not right for you. His father is in jail and his mother is not much better…"

"I don't care about his parents! And whatever they do or are. Gosh, I would hope you all of people could understand why." Mrs. Hart knew what her daughter was implying, especially with Mr. Hart's parents and knew not to press anymore.

"Are you two together, that's all I want to know?" Kimberly stopped and looked at her mother. She walked out after picking up her bag. "Kimberly…Kimberly!"

"You wouldn't understand Mom."

"Then make me. Kimberly… Kimberly!"

* * *

It was Wednesday night, Kimberly should have been setting up for her concert tonight, but Kimberly decided it was time to fix a dilemma. Kimberly went to her computer. Tommy refusal to open up, Kimberly was determined to solve it herself. She loaded up the high school records. Since Kimberly was class president with her popular, she had access to so much. All school officials trusted Kimberly. Vice Principal, Ms. Boone loved Kimberly since she first meet her as a chubby cheek gymnasts that helped her get over her daughter's tragic accident. Kimberly used her father's hacking skills and got all students' files. She uploaded Tommy's files. Not surprising the multiple detention stints, thanks to Tommy's inability to stay away and be on time for school. Kimberly got Tommy's address. 

"There you are." Kimberly printed out Tommy's address. She jumped up and rushed out her room.

* * *

Kimberly drove her car to Tommy's home. She could hear fighting and yelling coming from the tiny isolated worn down house. Kimberly walked around the side of the house and found Tommy fighting with his stepfather. Kimberly peered into the window. 

"Joe! Stop it!" Tommy's mother was tossed backward. "Don't hurt him!" Tommy got punched by his stepfather and hit the table. Tommy looked up from a knee and saw Kimberly's face in the window. Kimberly gasped, covering her mouth. She stepped back and fell over a bush.

"You're useless! You're nothing!" Tommy wiped his mouth and got up. "Get out!"

"Gladly!" Tommy walked out the backdoor. Kimberly ran back to her car. Kimberly let out a slightly screamed when Tommy grabbed Kimberly harshly and pushed her against her car, holding her there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you!"

"How the hell did you find out where I really lived?"

"I used the school records and…"

"You used… how could you do that to me?" Tommy asked. Kimberly tore her arms away.

"I was worried about you! I care about you!"

"Well, don't be!"

"But…"

"You shouldn't be here!"

"And neither should you! He hits you?" Tommy looked at her. "He hits you, Tommy?"

"You are never to come here again!"

"But…"

"Never! You hear me!"

"Fine, I won't!"

"This is not your problem!"

"But Tommy…"

"I don't care! You are never to come here!"

"Fine!"

"Swear to me!" Tommy yelled. He grabbed her arms, shaking her. "Swear to me!"

"I swear!" Kimberly pulled away with tears in her eyes. She ripped open her car door and got inside. Kimberly drove off fast. She stopped at the end of the street crying. Tommy's head went down. Kimberly wiped her face as she stopped crying. She wiped her face repeatedly. She looked up at her rearview mirror. Tommy was still staring there. She took deep breaths and reversed the car. Kimberly pulled up beside Tommy. Tommy stood there. Kimberly unlocked the doors and waited. All she could do was wait for Tommy to make the next step. Finally, he opened the passenger door and got inside. Kimberly drove away from the house.

* * *

**_Teaser to Chapter 8: This Can Not Be_**

_Kimberly stood there with a smile. Her sheer black plunge halter long babydoll left nothing for the imaginations. Tommy was semi-hard within seconds._

_"I hope you weren't too scared. I'm not the bogeyman after all. I don't bite, unless asked." Kimberly walked over to the foot of the bed. "Need some company in this big bed?" Tommy smiled._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Sleepwalking. I tend to do that sometimes."_

_"Really." Kimberly crawled up the ex-large king size bed on all fours to Tommy. Tommy groaned, he knew this was trouble. It had trouble written all over it. Kimberly straddled him. 'Yup, big trouble.' They kissed immediately._


	8. This Can Not Be

**Chapter 8: This Can Not Be**

**Enjoy everybody!**

At school the next day, Tommy stood sulking somewhat with Kimberly next to her locker. She was slowly putting away some books and taking out others. Last night seemed so, so long ago. Tommy and Kimberly were quiet all the night and morning to each other. They got into her bed and just slept, both taking up a side of the bed, not touching each other until morning where they winded up in each other's arms. Tommy just refused to look Kimberly in the eyes since she now knew the truth. His stepfather was a monster.

"Why do you put up with it? Why the lies and abuse, Tommy?" Kimberly asked while they were alone. Tommy came to school with his bruised cheek.

"What can I do?"

"Leave."

"Easy for you to say and do."

"Hey, don't be mad at me ok."

"I'm not!" Tommy yelled in a tone that obviously was anger.

"Yeah, you are."

"I just… I love you too much to let you see that." Kimberly looked at him. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Tommy tightly. They held each other. Kimberly placed her hand on his cheek as she pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too and I can help you." Tommy sighed and shook his head. He was so tired of anyone thinking they could change or help him. This was his problem, not theirs. He has handled this for years, nothing will change Joe, so it's useless.

"No one can help me Kim."

"Not with that attitude. C'mon, I bet I could..."

"It's the truth! No one can help me okay!"

"Fine, jerk!" Kimberly hit him and walked away.

* * *

"Kimberly…. Kim!" Kimberly stopped down the hall with her arms folded against her chest. Tommy wrapped his arms around her in a hug. It surprised everyone around them including Kimberly. "Look, I'm sorry. My life has always been like this, I just… I figured you would run away if you knew the truth, so I didn't want you to know." 

"Tommy, you don't have to lie to me. I'm not going to run away. I love you."

"I know that now, because I love you." They kissed. A few people walked by them with smiles, one guy clapped. Tommy and Kimberly smiled before Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"You see, you can say it in public…"

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Of course," Kimberly said pulling away, taking his hands.

"Fuck…" Kimberly laughed.

"Come on, say it!"

"Kim…"

"Say it!"

"I love you." Kimberly smiled.

"How much?"

"Oh!" Tommy groaned and put his arms around a giggling Kimberly. They walked on to class. "Can't it just be enough that you are the first girl I have said that to and drop it?"

"No!"

"Kim…"

* * *

With the tv blasting, Tommy rolled Kimberly beneath him kissing her still. Kim's father was out of town yet again, and Kim's mother was at a late Society Hill function, that Kimberly skipped out on. Tommy's hand pressed against Kim's stomach, moving up her tank. Kimberly moaned. All of a sudden, Kim's phone went off. Tommy sighed as Kimberly pushed him off her slightly. Kimberly rolled to her stomach and reached for her phone. 

"Hello…"

_"Hey girl!" _

"Hey… what's up?" Kimberly asked. Tommy laid on her, kissing her neck. Kimberly giggled and tried to stop him. Aisha and Kimberly talked for a 5 minutes, before Tommy took the phone from Kimberly. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Aisha, but Kimberly is a bit busy at the moment… you ladies can chat more in the morning." Tommy closed the top and pulled her battery out.

"I was not done mister."

"Neither was I…" Kimberly moaned. Tommy kissed her immediately.

Tommy and Kimberly lay naked on the bed kissing wildly. Tommy pulled at the covers with Kimberly. He moved on top of her, as he thrust deep inside Kimberly. Kimberly moaned loudly. Tommy groaned burying his face into Kim's neck. Kimberly caressed his upper back, holding his neck and face as she kissed him over and over. Tommy's hands moved up the bed to besides Kim's head. Kimberly raised her legs around Tommy, as he moved faster and faster against her. A hand ran down his back and gripped his butt. Tommy went to another level of making love.

Kimberly on her back to the bed, as Tommy thrusted deep inside her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he moved even faster. Kimberly holding his butt before her hands bracing herself against the headboard of the bed, as Tommy made love to her. She held the headboard from banging into her head at Tommy's slight forcefulness. Tommy let Kim's leg go down as he held her by the waist, moving her faster and faster up and down. They both came, screaming each other's names. Tommy dropped his head to her chest.

"Am I too much?" Tommy asked as he laid on top of her. He knew he should roll off, but her body was so warm and felt so great against him, he didn't want to be disconnected from her so soon.

"Never." Kimberly hugged him tight. "You are perfect."

* * *

Tommy finally had enough of his stepfather, Joe. And his mother's inability to stop Joe infuriated Tommy too much to stay and care about what happens any more to his mother. Tommy called Kimberly from his place and told her to come pick him up. He was packing up his things as fast as he could before Joe and his mother could return. Tommy knew they had a good hour, since Joe and his mother went out to fulfill their drug binge of the night. 

"What's wrong?"

"Help me!"

"What's going on here, Tommy?" Tommy threw more clothes into a garbage bag.

"I have to get out of here."

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"I just do. Please help me."

"Of course!" Kimberly held open another garbage bag. "Where will you go?"

"Oscar."

"Why not come live with m…" Tommy looked up as he saw a light. They were back after just 15 minutes.

"Damnit! Leave the rest."

"What?"

"Just grab those bags!" Tommy picked up as much as he could with Kimberly and they walked to sneak out. Joe stood in the doorway blocking any escape.

"What the fuck is this Tommy boy?"

"Tommy, baby, where are you going? And who is this girl?"

"I'm leaving."

"What? No baby!"

"No! Mom, I can't stay here, not with him still here!"

"Tommy, you can't leave me son. I love you baby, we can work this out. We can all be a family!" Joe drank from his bottle of whiskey.

"We are not a family, Mom!"

"Let him go, he's worthless."

"He's my son!" Tommy's mother went to stop Tommy. "You are not leaving here! I forbid you!"

"Mom, let me go!"

"You are not going anywhere!"

"Mom!"

"And who's this bitch trying to take you away from me!" Tommy's mothers grabbed the bags from Kimberly's hands.

"Hey!" Kimberly grabbed them back.

"Stop it Mom, leave her alone!" Tommy yelled standing before Kimberly. He blocked his mother from Kimberly.

"You are not going anywhere with her!"

"I'm leaving Mom. Goodbye!"

"Who is she, Tommy boy?"

"She's no one," Tommy said looking back at Kimberly. "Come on." Tommy motioned for Kimberly to follow him. Joe saw something in Tommy's duffle bag.

"Stealing from me bastard!" Joe put his bottle down and grabbed the bag. Tommy tried to take it back.

"Hey! This is my stuff! I wouldn't want a damn thing of yours!" Joe dumped out the bag and found a photo book.

"Oh, making sure you take something of your deadbeat father…"

"My father is a better man than you!"

"I am not in jail."

"Because of you! You were supposed to be his best friend!"

"He was the fucking loser that got caught!" Joe took the album book.

"Give it to me now!"

"Or what!"

"We don't want any problems. Just let us go okay," Kimberly said. "Come on Tommy."

"Not without that. Please…" Tommy held his hand at Joe. Joe smiled. "No, stop…" Joe took out a photo and ripped it in half. Joe ripped out a few more pages.

"You want it, come and get the rest if you got the nerve, Tommy boy." Tommy looked at Joe and was filled with rage. Kimberly went to grab Tommy and make them just leave without the rest of the photo album, but Tommy charged Joe. Kimberly screamed as they started to fight. Tommy punched Joe, only to have him get hit in head with the bottle of whiskey.

"Tommy!"

* * *

Kim's mother had enough of her daughter's secret sneaking out only to return early in the morning. Plus, there were many accounts of a boy sneaking out the mansion by security guards with aide from Kimberly. Kimberly never confided to her mother about Tommy and how serious they were. And when her mother asked, Kimberly got defensive or angry for her mother wanting to pry into her business all the time. Kim's mother used the new GPS system to located in her daughter's car. 

"Follow me closely." Roger and Mark nodded to Mrs. Hart. Mrs. Hart went to the house. She could hear the fighting and screams and rushed to the door with the driver Roger and a security guard, Mark.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Kimberly jumped on Joe's back to aide Tommy. Joe threw her to the ground hard. Tommy jumped up to tackle Joe again, but was thrown through a table after Joe hit Tommy with a pipe stick. Kimberly went to grab Joe, when Tommy's mother pulled her back. "Let me go! That's your son!" Kim's mother came into the house to find Tommy being kicked and hit with the pipe while on the ground by Joe. Tommy was covering his head in defense.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Kimberly screamed. "Let me go!" Tommy's stepfather looked up to see another person in the doorway. Tommy's mother threw Kimberly to the ground and went to stop Joe from hitting Tommy anymore.

"Who the hell are you?" Joe asked wiping his nose. "Get out of my house!" Joe stood up after Tommy's mother pulled him away up to his feet. Kimberly rushed to help Tommy, holding his bloody cheek from a cut, blood from his head, mouth and nose. Kimberly looked up to see her mother standing there with Roger and Mark right behind her. She gasped.

"Kimberly, Tommy, go to the car right now."

"Mom?"

"Did you not hear what I said? Get the fuck out of my house!"

"To the car now, both of you!"

"Ok, Mom." Kimberly helped Tommy stand up. Kimberly picked up the photo album and ripped picture on her way to the door.

"Roger, Mark, take the bags."

"Who the hell are you woman and how dare you give orders in my house?"

"My son is not going anywhere, lady!"

"Your son is coming to stay with me, or would you rather I call the police and tell them all about this…" Tommy's mother looked at Tommy as he passed her. Kimberly picked up a purse as well on her way out.

"Why should we care if he leaves…"

"That is my son!"

"He's worthless! He's nothing! Take him, let him be their problem now!"

"Roger, Mark, make sure you get everything."

"Yes ma'am." Roger and Mark picked up the bags Tommy and Kimberly packed and brought them to the Land Rover.

"Mark, drive Kim's car back home."

"Yes ma'am." Once the Land Rover was packed, Mark drove away. Kimberly was holding her ripped sleeve against Tommy's mouth as he groaned. Kim's mother came into the limo.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I followed your GPS signal and you should be happy I did. Tommy will be staying with us from now on."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"And I'm gonna _love_ having to explain this to your father." Kimberly smiled with her mother's smile. Tommy and Kimberly looked at her. Kimberly looked at Tommy and smiled again. Tommy laid his head against her neck and closed his eyes. Kimberly wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Kimberly helped Tommy out the limo. Mrs. Hart called for more help to get Tommy's bags out the Land Rover. 

"Kimberly, go upstairs."

"But Mom…"

"Go upstairs now." Kimberly gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and went up the large staircase. "Inside here, Tommy." Tommy followed Mrs. Hart into another room.

"Mrs. Hart, I just want to say thank you first of all, because you didn't have to do this."

"Oh, I know Tommy."

"And I will do whatever you want to show how grateful I am…"

"There will be no sex in this house as long as you are staying here." Tommy paused, but nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"I mean it. You are not to have sex with my daughter. Is that clear?" Tommy nodded. "Now, you will be standing in the spare bedroom on the south end wing. I have had all your things placed in that room. My son used to let his friends spend the night there, so it should be well managed for you."

"Thank you."

"I guess, I don't have to tell you how to get there. You have been in the house plenty." Tommy smiled. "Off to bed, then."

"Thank you again." Tommy went to walk out. Kimberly was standing there listening, but only a few seconds.

"I'll show you to your room. Let's go!" Kimberly grabbed his arm and led him away. Kimberly opened the 2 doors leading to Tommy's bedroom.

"This can not be… my room."

"Come on in tiger!"

"Whoa," Tommy said as Kimberly turned on all the lights.

* * *

Tommy was sitting on the bed as Kimberly cleaned his bloody lip and nose.

"Man, this room is nice."

"Yeah, Tim did tend to spoil his friends a lot more than I did." Kimberly dripped the cloth into the warm water. "There, all clean."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." Kimberly smiled and kissed him. Tommy slightly groaned. His lip was still a bit sore.

"Sorry," Kimberly said with a slight laugh. She touched his cheek. "You don't have to thank me, tiger. Though I am kind of worried."

"About what?"

"My mother, actually letting this happen…"

"Do you think your father might…"

"Nah, Mom's got him pretty much wrapped around her finger." Tommy smiled. "Why don't I let you get settled in somewhat and bring up some food."

"Thanks, sounds good. Though I don't know if I can get settled in here, this room is…." Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"Yours now. I'll be back with dinner."

"Okay," Tommy said with a smile. Kimberly walked out the room but not without blowing a kiss at Tommy. Tommy looked around. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be staying in a luxurious mansion. Oscar would be laughing his head off right about now.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were laughing and kissing on his bed after they finished eating. Mrs. Hart came into the room. Tommy sat up holding Kimberly in his lap as they stopped immediately kissing. They both looked at Mrs. Hart, who was staring angrily at them. Kimberly moved some hair from her face. 

"Hi Mommy…"

"To bed Kimberly."

"Oh Mom, tomorrow is Saturday…"

"I want you in your room immediately." Kimberly sighed. She kissed Tommmy on the cheek and got off his lap.

"Goodnight."

"Night." Kimberly walked to the door. While her mother's front was still towards Tommy looking at him, Kimberly made a face at her mother. Tommy held back his laugh, but smiled.

"I saw that. Go." Kimberly pouted but left the room. "Goodnight Tommy."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hart." Kimberly's mother closed the door. Kimberly was standing there.

"To your room now young lady."

"But…"

"Now Kimberly." Kimberly walked away. Mrs. Hart pulled out a key and locked the bedroom door. She was going to let the boy stay in the house, but she still didn't trust him completely.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Tommy turned his head to the side when he thought he heard something. He tugged the covers up to his neck at the rumble behind the walls. _'Haunted mansion, just what I need' _Tommy thought. Tommy sat up slightly on the bed when the wall moved and a small door appeared. Kimberly made the door close behind her. Kimberly stood there with a smile. Her sheer black plunge halter long babydoll left nothing for the imaginations. Tommy was semi-hard within seconds. 

"I hope you weren't too scared. I'm not the bogeyman after all. I don't bite, unless asked." Kimberly walked over to the foot of the bed. "Need some company in this big bed?" Tommy smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sleepwalking. I tend to do that sometimes."

"Really." Kimberly crawled up the ex-large king size bed on all fours to Tommy. Tommy groaned, he knew this was trouble. It had trouble written all over it. Kimberly straddled him. _'Yup, big trouble.'_ They kissed immediately. Tommy's hands slid down her back and held her butt.

"So, you always sleepwalk around in a sexy sheer lingerie without panties on?"

"Yup." They kissed again. Kimberly pulled the covers down Tommy.

"Kimberly, we can't… I promised…"

"Promised what?"

"I promised that I wouldn't have sex with you as long as I'm staying here." Kimberly laughed.

"My mother actually made you promise that!"

"Yes! And I won't break it. I'm sorry, I just…" Kimberly continued to pull the covers enough for her to slide under to his lap. "…Your mother allowing me to stay here is… something no one has ever done for me since Oscar. I won't ruin that."

"Fine, then you won't have sex with me." Tommy looked at her confused when she smiled. "But that doesn't say anything about me. Just because you can't have sex with me doesn't mean I can't." She held his face and kissed him.

"Wha… wait…"

"Look, you promised you would not have sex with me."

"Yeah but…"

"There you have it. I'm gonna make love to you, Tommy. So lie back and enjoy." Kimberly smiled and kissed him again. Kimberly slowly pulled Tommy's boxers down still kissing him. She sat up on him. She caressed his chest and arms as they kissed again. Kimberly pulled away and adjusted herself up enough. Tommy groaned as Kimberly slowly slid down on his hard penis. She was always so warm and snug to him. Her lingerie bunched up around her waist. Tommy went to grab her bare hips. Kimberly quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed.

"Wha…"

"Oh no mister. Remember, I make love to you." Kimberly kissed down Tommy's neck and around his collarbone, as she moved leisurely in his lap. She gave some revenge back to Tommy. He always left hickeys on her neck. Tommy lay there with his mouth open, loving every moment of it. They shared long, pulsing, almost sinful kisses. Tommy's hands slid up her sides, across her ribs before his hands covered her breasts. They were both panting against each other. Tommy caressed and massaged her breasts through the sheer lingerie. Her pink hard nipples toyed between his fingers. He squeezed her nipples, causing Kimberly to moan harder against his lips. "You are not listening!" Kimberly pulled his hands away and pinned them above his head.

"You are beautiful." Kimberly smiled.

"You're still not touching me." Kimberly gave him a quick peak on the lips. Kimberly pressed her hands to his chest, as she rode his lap. Tommy's head rose up enough as he took a suck at those tantalizing nipples through the silk. Kimberly held his head back as she pulled a strap down. Tommy pulled the other strap down and switched breasts. Kimberly finally held Tommy's head up. She kissed his open mouth. Gasps and moans filled the room. They made love fast and hard. Tommy's hands held Kim's ass as he made her move faster on him. Kimberly gripped and held Tommy's upper arms to the bed because Tommy really didn't know how to listen. Kimberly moved faster and faster against, knowing that's what Tommy needed and what she needed to feel that ultimate ecstasy. Finally, Tommy bounced up against her.

"Kim! Oh...go..dddd!" He came, jerking against her many times. "Kim…" Tommy sighed. Kimberly felt him pouring into her as she arched up, crying out his name as she came as well. Kimberly let go of Tommy's arms and fell to his body. She moaned as their chest mashed together, as Tommy wrapped his arms around her tight. Both breathing equally hard against each other.

"Okay, I take it back. You can make love to me anytime." Kimberly laughed.

"Good." They shared a few more kisses before they fell asleep.

* * *

Next Morning 

Kimberly hopped down the back stairs into the dining room for breakfast still holding Tommy's hand. They were both smiling after kissing all the way down the stairs. Mrs. Hart was already waiting on them. She had found out about last night and none too pleased.

"Morning Mom!"

"Sit." Kimberly knew that tone and squeezed Tommy's hand. She pulled Tommy with her as they took a sit next to each other.

"Mom before you…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"No we didn't!"

"Don't lie to me young lady!"

"But I'm not!"

"I know! I know you two had sex last night!"

"No! I mean, yes, we did, but… You said, you made Tommy promise not to have sex with me. And Tommy didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"I made love to him."

"Okay. Fine. You're moving out of that room, immediately."

"What?" Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other in shock.

"Mrs. Hart…I swear I…"

"Mom, wait! You can't kick Tommy out! He can't go back to that house! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I broke the rule. It's my fault! Blame me! Punish me, not Tommy!"

"I am having Marie pack up your things immediately…"

"Mom, please!"

"You are moving to the pool house."

"What?" Kimberly asked. Tommy looked at her.

"I can't keep you two apart while you are still under this house, so you are moving out to the pool house. Maybe some distance will be much better." Mrs. Hart came up with the idea of moving Tommy to the pool house. Her thinking, a little farther distance might deter them, but of course that wouldn't stop because of Kimberly's determination.

* * *

Mr. Hart finds out what his lovely wife has set up while he was away. He returned that early afternoon to see that Kimberly's new boyfriend was now living in the pool house. To say he was not happy was just half of it. Mr. Hart had read the report Mrs. Hart got on Tommy's background. His parents' troubles didn't surprise him. What did surprise Mr. Hart was that his own wife was so overwhelming concerned with the boy and his well being. Mr. Hart knew about old Thomas Oliver. He heard about all the rumors of the man since their high schools were bitter rivals. Mr. Hart and Mr. Oliver never got along since those football days and to find him in jail angered Mr. Hart to another degree. A criminal's son was now dating his daughter, his baby girl. 

"So, how long will this boy be staying in my pool house?"

"I don't know." Mr. Hart and Mrs. Hart were staring out the large window above the pool. Kimberly and Tommy were horsing around the pool. Kimberly was in a hot pink bikini, as Tommy was in a white tank and black swim trunk. Kimberly and Tommy were soaked after Tommy pulled Kimberly with him into the pool. Tommy cornered Kimberly around a lawn chair. Kimberly laughed and race away. Tommy grabbed Kimberly finally. He held her around the waist and carried her to the pool. Tommy ran and jumped into the pool holding her still. They came up kissing.

"Honey, you have to understand, I couldn't let him stay there and take that abuse."

"Why here?"

"Why not? This way Kimberly is here and not in that situation."

"Fine, give him some money, make him stay in a motel…"

"I couldn't make him do that."

"He will tempt and take advantage of my baby girl!"

"Actually it's Kimberly you should be worried about."

"Huh?"

"Our daughter is the bad lil temptress here."

"No."

"Yes, she knew the rule and decided to create a loophole last night."

"You mean they…"

"Don't worry, I talked to them this morning."

"I'll kill him!"

"Honey, there are better ways to handle this. Trust me, I laid down the new rules and they must follow them or else."

"Trust you? You got the boy staying under the same roof!"

* * *

Kimberly takes Tommy on a tour around the mansion. They were wrapped in towels after their morning fun by the pool. They spent most the morning settling Tommy into his own place in the pool house before jumping into the pool. Kimberly actually likes this better than Tim's friend's room. At least the cameras were at a rare, only by the pools not inside the place, though Kimberly felt that might change now that her father was back. She couldn't help but notice the evil and deadly stares her father gave Tommy when they first met. 

"And I think the quickest path to the kitchen is down the second staircase, through the corridor…taking a left by the…"

"It's still all a maze to me."

"Just give it time, Tommy. You have been using the secret passages for a month, now you don't have to. Trust me, you'll get it all."

"So, what is your favorite room in this mansion?"

"Favorite room? Well, when I was a little girl, I would have to say my father's den. He used to smoke his cigars and let me dance around the puffs. It was fun." Kimberly smiled. She took Tommy's hand and led him down the court across to another side of the mansion in the back. "But I have to say, this room…" Kimberly opened a door and turned on a switch of lights. "Has the most usage for me." Tommy gasped.

There before his eyes, Kimberly had her own gymnasium in the mansion. It was equipped with 2 12X12 floor mats, several balance beams set-up, uneven bars, vault with it's own padded runway, foam pits, one foam pit at the end of a ramp, trampoline, some ropes, and other exercise equipment in the corner, like bikes, treadmills, etc.

"This is yours?" Kimberly smiled.

"Well, I guess you can say that. I am the only one in this house that uses it, unless I bring some girls from the city gym here to train."

"Wow?"

"It's really nothing. You should see the tennis area Daddy had built for Tim, with all types of court surfaces. It's now a golf course."

"But why would you train elsewhere?"

"Because coaches are only licensed to train girls at their gyms, unless he's your own special coach."

"Don't you have that?"

"I did."

"What happened?"

"Well, my original coach, Coach Ron Borden had to move, because he got called by another gymnast and took her."

"Over you? He actually chose another girl?"

"Well, she is his niece."

"Oh right."

"My coach, Russo, he's cool. But he now has other girls, we're like a team, training together right now, but I like to say I am between coaches."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I feel like coaches can be blamed if you fail and it's not true. You are in control of your own destiny when you compete. All the training, preparation is great, but you are the one out there in the spot and not your coaches, trainers, parents, just you. I like to go about things alone."

"But everyone needs someone."

"Yeah, I know. Father likes to claim Victor Russo as my head coach these days to the media. Since he's popular amongst American Gymanstic Community and he does produce champions. Wanna try the beam again with me?" Kimberly asked with a smile. Tommy smiled as well.

"I don't know."

"Scared?"

"No!" Kimberly smiled.

"It's okay to be scared, Tommy. I won't think any less of you, Tiffany. Really."

"Come here." Kimberly backed away from Tommy with a knowing smile. "Come here!" Tommy took off after Kimberly

"Ahhh!" Kimberly screamed and laughed as Tommy was chasing after her around the gym.

* * *

Kimberly began to stay at the pool house more than her own room now that it was Tommy's place. Mr. Hart repeatedly would find Kimberly and Tommy asleep together, and drag his daughter up to the mansion only to have her there the next day. 

"You know, one of these times your father is not gonna just drag you away," Tommy said as they were in her bedroom doing some homework and start preparing for their exams and tests coming up in the next 2 weeks before their long 3 week holiday break.

"Yeah right. As long as we're not having sex, which is the rule, so there is nothing he can do."

"Maybe…" Kimberly looked at her calendar book and smiled.

"Come on, it's practically December! I can't wait until tomorrow, the best month of the year is about to start!"

"Why?"

"You haven't heard of the Hart Christmas Spectacular?"

"No."

"Well, it's the only time of the year, my family actually does some work in the mansion."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I mean big time. We decorate it with help of course, but mostly us. We pick out our trees, even bake cookies."

"Wow, you guys go all out huh?"

"Yep. And Tim is actually allowed back in the house no questions asked." All of a sudden, Tim was standing in the doorway.

"I am always allowed back in my house!" Kimberly rolled over and sat up.

"Tim! You're home earlier this year. What's up?" Kimberly asked as she got up and walked over to her brother. They hugged. "Oh, it's good to see you outside the club."

"Yeah, well, my place is getting bugged so I came here earlier than expected."

"But your apartment above the club isn't right?"

"Oh no, that's fine, but I got Jake staying there now and I can't share a place with him."

"Yeah, Jake is no fun living with."

"It's like living with Dad all over again. You gonna be there tomorrow night right?"

"Probably. As long as I get this paper outline done tonight."

"Good, because you have missed a few times last month."

"Sorry Tim, it's called a life. I am still in high school after all."

"Just get your butt there." Tommy smiled.

"Anyways, like I was saying before, the Hart Family is big on Christmas."

"Way big," Tim said. "Almost insanely big." Tommy laughed.

"Oh, it'll be fun. It always is. Trust me," Kimberly said.

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 9: A Christmas Dream**

_"He's giving me a credit card?" Tommy asked. _

_"We all get one, every year." _

_"But I'm not his child." _

_"Yeah, well, you are basically apart of the family now." _

_"You make it sound like I'm some adopted son." _

"A hot adopted son," Kimberly said handing over the card to Tommy with a smile. "Come on, it's all about Christmas Tommy, and sharing the Christmas spirit."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to those beatiful people, great fans, that continue to leave reviews, you know who you are, and not to make your head balloon any more:P, I just want to say thanks, I greatly appreciate it. Now everyone else get on the ball and reveiw as well please! I would love to hear what you all think please! 

:P


	9. Christmas Dream

**Chapter 9: Christmas Dream**

Next Day

Tommy woke up alone in Kimberly's bed the next morning. He scratched his head as he sat up.

"Kimberly?" Tommy pushed the covers down and stood up stretching. Tommy scratched his stomach and went out her room. Tommy walked to the staircase and gasped. The halls were filled with boxes, Christmas decorations pouring out. "Kimberly?" All of sudden, Kimberly came through the doors with a few people carrying some boxes.

"Hey babe! Up already I see. Well, go put some pants on! We got another truck to unload." Tommy looked down and quickly rushed back into her room. Kimberly laughed with the others. Before heading to school, Tommy helped Kimberly and Tim with the boxes as Mrs. Hart went through them to make sure the decorations were up to date and they didn't need to buy much more.

"You know where we are going after school, darling. So don't be late."

"I won't Mom geez!" Kimberly handed over her bookbag to Tommy as they got into her Land Rover. "We won't be late."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Tree picking."

"Let me guess, you get this 30 foot tree."

"Pretty much, but that's for outside."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, we need a tree in the den, in the living room, kitchen, my room, Tim's room, Daddy's library…"

"So basically you buy like 50 trees a year and decorate them."

"Yeah, it's fun."

"It's madness!" Kimberly smiled.

"Oh, come on Tommy. You act like you have never gone all out for Christmas."

"I haven't. Not in a very long time."

"Oh."

"My Mom never cared too much about some tree or decorations since Dad got carted away to jail. I was lucky to get a card every year since Mom got with Joe."

"Oh. I'm.. I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, don't feel sorry for me. I did have normal Christmases with my Dad and Mom when I was little. At least what I try to recall."

"Well, now you're gonna have new Christmas memories with me and m- our family. And Oscar better come and help too." Tommy pulled into the school parking lot. "This time, everything is going to be great."

"Well, it's got a great start." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly with a smile after helping Kimberly out the SUV. Kimberly smiled as well.

* * *

"Man, this is a huge tree!" Tommy said as he anchored Kimberly on the ladder as she decorated the very top of the tree. Tim was on a ladder himself getting the windows around the tree in the living room. 

"Well of course! This is the only time we actually decorate the house for ourselves," Kimberly said to Tommy as they put on another bulb to the huge tree. It took about a good hour and tons of fighting over color scheme, but they were finally finished with the last tree in the house. It had taken all week and weekend, but they were finally finished with every tree in the mansion. Each room had a different themed tree. The tree in the kitchen was all white with silver and blue snowflakes and many snowpeople ornaments; the one outside was traditional with a rainbow of bulbs, beads, Santa ornaments, and a golden star at the top.

Kim's tree had pink theme, with white snowflakes, pink and white beads and ballerinas all over it as ornaments with a pink angel on the top. The tree by the pool had white and red bulbs, with gold lights, black penguins and gold star to complete the look. Mrs. Hart wanted a different theme for each tree to show its uniqueness. Kimberly and Tommy stood by the Christmas tree in the living room they just finished decorating. Tim had finally finished the whole room as well, adding the last tinsel toss. It was blinking beautiful in the night sky. Kimberly and Tommy smiled at the blinking lights, reds, greens, blues, and whites, all so beautiful, so… peaceful. It was only the second week of December, still had a little over 2 more weeks until Christmas Eve.

"Well, I think my work is done," Tim said walking out feeling pretty proud of himself. Kimberly moaned as Tommy wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head. They stayed longingly in each other's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Kimberly asked.

"I must be dreaming," Tommy said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"How this is the greatest… Christmas dream… I have ever had. Even as a kid, our tree couldn't compare to this." Kimberly hugged Tommy.

"I think this is the biggest tree we have ever gotten as well. But it's only the start. It's gonna be a great Christmas with you." Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I feel that too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this." Tommy kissed her on the lips. "And this." They kissed again.

* * *

The mall was packed with Christmas shoppers. Kimberly told Tommy to make a list or else it was going to be a long day and headache to boot. Tommy had waited until their holiday break to start shopping for people. It was crazy to Kimberly, who started day 1 right after they brought all the trees. But Tommy, as a guy, felt he didn't need a list, not like he had money to be spending like Kimberly. She had already filled one cart with dozens of wrapped gifts in less than an hour. 

"Who exactly will be paying for all of this?" Tommy asked.

"Remember all those decorations you helped put up?"

"Yeah."

"Call it allowance."

"Allowance?" Kimberly held up a card to Tommy.

"Daddy says have fun."

"He's giving me a credit card?" Tommy asked.

"We all get one, every year."

"But I'm not his child."

"Yeah, well, you are basically apart of the family now."

"You make it sound like I'm some adopted son."

"A hot adopted son," Kimberly said handing over the card to Tommy with a smile. "Come on, it's all about Christmas Tommy, and sharing the Christmas spirit. Now, I expect thoughtful gifts from you! Or else nothing but coal from me," Kimberly said as she walked away. "Oh and don't forget to buy yourself 2 tuxs, one for the Christmas Dance and New Year's Ball. I'll come by and check on you later!"

"Yes, Beautiful." Tommy smiled and tossed the credit card up in the air before catching it as he turned to go shop.

* * *

It was a late Friday night in first few days of third week in December. Tommy and Kimberly were sitting watching some tv in the pool house. There was nothing really to do but that. They had shopped themselves out and it was their first weekend off from school. They could have gone to the movies, but voted on not to do so. They could have gone out with friends, but once again voted not to. Kimberly wanted to shop, but Tommy kept reminding her they had all the time. Tommy and Kimberly were sharing a love seat, as Tommy flipped through the channels. His favorite thing to do besides play video games from Tim's old Nintendo box set on his huge screen tv, was watching games from like every sport imaginable. His system allowed him to watch hundreds of games from college football to basketball, even hockey. Tommy settled on a game of NBA basketball powerhouse match. 

"Do guys just always have to watch sports all the time?"

"Pretty much," Tommy said. Kimberly was laying her head on Tommy's shoulder. Kimberly was bored since Tommy was into the game. She looked down into Tommy's lap. She smiled and started stroking him through his pants. Tommy looked down at Kim's hand. He smiled. "What's going on?" Tommy asked as she continued to caress and stroke him through his jeans.

"This." Kimberly smiled. Tommy slowly put the remote down and started kissing Kimberly.

"We might get…"

"Shhh…keep talking like that and we will." Tommy opened his mouth, but Kimberly pulled away to hush Tommy with another kiss as she undid his pants. Tommy's hand moved from her shoulder into the top of her double tank top to holding her breast, as they kissed again. Kimberly opened Tommy's pants enough and pulled him free of his boxers. Tommy was hard as Kimberly held his cock out in the open. It was the first time she had ever touched him in this manner. Kimberly smiled. It was like velvet, yet so hard. With it being so very hard yet oh so smooth, it amazed Kimberly. Tommy's legs stretched down on the table, as Kimberly was roaming her hand up and down his cock. Tommy reached over with his hand after dropping the remote and caressed Kimberly's neck as they kissed. Kimberly sat up a bit, smiling, pushing Tommy back as she stroked him harder. Tommy started breathing a bit shallow, his breaths catching in his throat. She gave him several peak kisses before turning her attention back to his cock. Tommy groaned, burying his face into her hair. He cupped her breast tighter, squeezing and toying with her nipple. Tommy watched her hand pleasing him before his head fell back against the top of the seat. He sat there submission to his woman's touch. Tommy tried to kiss Kimberly again, but she pulled away from his lips.

"How many girls have done this to you…"

"Huh?" Kimberly stopped stroking, and just held him tight.

"How many girls have done this to you, Tommy?"

"Kimberly, that's not…. fair," Tommy gasped as she started stroking him once. "You can't possibly ask that question while you are…"

"That many babe, wow…" Tommy opened his mouth, but Kimberly smiled. She kissed him on the lips. "It's okay. I was just wondering."

"It hasn't been that many."

"Okay, then how many?"

"Enough to know that you doing it to me is so much better." Kimberly awed.

"I bet you tell all the pretty girls that." Kimberly smiled. Tommy laughed.

"No. I promise you that." Tommy kissed her. Kimberly pulled away and focused back on Tommy's cock. They kissed softly as Kimberly continued stroking him again.

"I wanna taste you too…" Kimberly moved down a bit. Kimberly had one arm across his stomach as she held her other hand at the base of Tommy's cock. Kimberly hesitated a bit before her mouth opened wide and she took him into her mouth. Tommy groaned and let out a gasp. Kimberly took as much as she could into her mouth. Tommy's covered his eyes with one hand, not believing what was happening. Her pink lips were wrapped around him so lovingly. Tommy in this moment, couldn't tell which was better, her mouth, her hand or her snug inner walls.

"Oh, yes…" Tommy groaned. Over and over, Kimberly sucked Tommy's cock, taking him deep into her mouth as she stroked the rest. "Yes, baby… oh, baby yes…" Kimberly sucked hard on Tommy before she came up and kissed him on the lips. They kissed over and over, as Kimberly stroked him still. Kimberly pulled away and went back down. She made love to the tip of his cock, licking and sucking it. Kimberly's moans made the eyes in Tommy's head roll back. He was close. Tommy let out several gasp as he squeezed the arm of the love seat. Tommy grabbed Kimberly's head to stay still.

"Kkk…Kkim…Kim!" Tommy came quickly against Kim's upper mouth. She licked his head and got most the cum that seeped out, before she settled to licking up and down his cock to get the rest. Tommy laid there, breathing hard, his hand covering his eyes as Kimberly cleaned him up. She smiled and sat up, her hand sticky from his cum. "Ssso sorry, I should have warned you that..."

"I liked it. You taste good." Tommy finally looked at Kimberly. Kimberly smiled up at him, making Tommy smile as well before his smile turned dark, with hunger for more. He cupped her face and kissed her immediately. His hand ran down her front straight for her shorts, popping the button of them open immediately…

* * *

The Christmas Dance for Society Hill was always on Christmas Eve, December 24th. It was a Snow Ball. Ice themed party, where they take the biggest mansion and turn it into an ice castle, decorated to a tee as though it was in the middle of Antarctica with ice fountains, and fake snow flowing all around, even the chairs, tables stage in ice style, crystal clear. I mean, it was California and it never ever snows there. 

Kimberly jumped before Tommy as they stood before her large full size mirror. He was struggling to get his tie straight. They had been getting ready for the past 3 hours; well Kimberly has been taking that long to get ready. Tommy just showered about an hour ago and was completely dressed to perfection except for his tie. Kimberly had her mother's personal hairdresser first to do her hair, along with a make-up guy, Tony did nails and toes as well. Kimberly showered first of course before the workers went to town on her hair, make-up and nails. Once they were done, Kimberly slipped on her gown. It was a pale pink satin corset ball gown with beaded lace appliqués, organza pick-up skirt, and lace-up back with her matching rhinestone ankle strap 4' heels. Kimberly looked gorgeous with her trumpet underskirt that expanded her dress to look filler and incredible.

"You know babe, if you need help just ask," Kimberly said as she placed the end piece to her diamond drop earrings on.

"I can do it!" Kimberly smiled and she shrugged. She went back to making sure everything was perfect. Kimberly applied more glossy lipstick to her already gloss lips. She pressed her lips together and gave the mirror a kiss. She had her hair slightly pulled up at the sides with curls galore.

* * *

_When Tommy came into the room after his shower about an hour ago and found her head filled with huge yellow curlers, huge pink curlers, even black curlers, he laughed. It was like a hundred of those curlers throughout Kim's hair. Max grabbed Tommy and made him sit in a chair. _

_"Hey!" Tony was finishing up on Kim's toes. _

_"Man, what great hair you have here," Max said pulling the ponytail out. He ran his fingers through Tommy's scalp. _

_"Hey man!" _

_"I always say that," Kimberly said as from her chair. "Totally unfair." _

_"I say we soften up this serious ponytail look. What do you think, Kim?" _

_"Oh no! I'm fine," Tommy said attempting to get up. Max grabbed Tommy back and forced him to sit back in the chair. _

_"What do you say Kimberly?" _

_"I say do your magic Max. Trust me Tommy, this man knows hair. Besides, your ponytail is always so serious!" _

_"I know hair too and I like it just as it is." _

_"Oh come on man! Have some fun, I promise if you don't like it you can go back to your dull ponytail." _

_"Fine." _

_"You're gonna love it Tommy," Kimberly said. She smiled as she examined her fingernails. She blew on them to complete the look. Barely 10 minutes later, Max had Tommy's lock straightened perfect and pulled back nicely. Kimberly clapped. _

_"Magnificent Max! Thank you," Kimberly said. _

_"Yeah, thanks," Tommy said touching the sides.

* * *

_

Tommy threw his tie into a loop but couldn't get it to work in the end yet again. He sighed and turned to Kimberly as she slipped on her satin matching pink gloves as she fixed the few curls around her face. She turned one strand curl to the right angle.

"Help."

"Help what?" Kimberly asked looking up at Tommy.

"Kim!" Kimberly smiled and turned to Tommy. "Could you please help me with this stupid thing?" Kimberly took the black tie and pulled it off his head. She placed it around her neck and went to tie the knot.

"Kimberly! Darling, the limo is here! We're going to be late!"

"Coming Mom!" Kimberly pulled the tie off her neck and placed it back around Tommy. She pulled it up and pinched his cheek once she finished. Tommy tugged at the tie. "Leave the tie alone! You look great!"

"I hate suits." Kimberly smoothed down his black vest and pulled his jacket to close more around Tommy.

"Well, you might hate them, but boy do they look fantastic on you."

"Only because I am standing next to you. God, you look amazing." Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks."

"I mean, you look like a million bucks."

"Close," Kimberly said as she patted her stomach. "Jewelry is worth thousands of dollar." Kimberly held up a diamond bracelet to Tommy. He unhooked the lock and placed it around Kimberly's left wrist. "Thanks."

"Is that gown like an original or something?" Tommy asked fixing a curl himself. It was an excuse to touch the soft locks.

"Yeah, but thankfully Mom gets all the fancy smancy ball gowns from her favorite lady, Vera Wang."

"Vera Wang? Wait, I thought she did wedding dresses only."

"Well, when you have been friends with her for 20 years, you get special things on request."

"Kimberly!"

"We better go." Kimberly threw some gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, tissues, camera and her cell phone into her tiny handpurse. Tommy smiled wondering how girls always seem to fit so much crap, stuff they didn't need into their purses. Kimberly grabbed her black bubble eye sunglasses and put them on. Tommy laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go Princess." Kimberly took his arm. They walked down the staircase.

"Well well, he does fix up nicely." Mrs. Hart hit her husband on the arm before taking it.

"You two look amazing."

"As do you Mommy." Tim appeared in his suit with his girlfriend of the night on his arm, Nicole.

"Yeah, you look wonderful Mrs. Hart, so do you too, Mr. Hart."

"Well, let's away."

"Wow squirt, you whip up nicely."

"Shut up."

"Come children," Mrs. Hart said as the parents led the children out.

"You look great, Nicole."

"Thanks, as do you Kim." Tim walked out first with Nicole.

"Don't have too much fun without us, Marie."

"Have fun yourselves, Kimberly." Marie gave her a kiss goodbye as she closed the doors behind Kimberly and Tommy.

Tommy looked up in amazement at the mansion that was turned into a Christmas Ice Castle Ball. 

"Whoa." Kimberly laughed.

"Told you it was amazing." They walked around. Kimberly spotted Aisha. Aisha was taking some other girls, Adam, Billy and Zack as well. Aisha was standing in a candy red ball gown, much like Kimberly's strapless down, but less fuller. Aisha chose not to go all out with the ball gown theme.

"Wow, Sha, you look amazing!" Zack rolled his eyes as Kimberly and Tommy came over to them, arms linked.

"Thanks!"

"You look great Aisha."

"Thanks Tommy, so do you. Don't you think so fellows!" Aisha turned to the boys.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Zack said walking away from them. Kimberly went to possibly talk to him, when Billy stopped her.

"Not yet." Kimberly sighed.

"But when?"

* * *

Jason arrives to the Ball with his parents and a new girl on his arm. Kimberly and Tommy were laughing and chatting with other teenagers of Society Hill. Aisha pointed over at them. Kimberly looked back holding Tommy's. She made a face. It was Serena hanging all over Jason's arm. She has always wanted a hot and rich Society Hill boy. 

"Red-headed bitch," Kimberly muttered. Tommy smiled. _'Jealous much'_ he thought. "What could he possibly see in her other than the obviously?" Kimberly asked as her eyes zoned on those fake boobs. "At least she could stuff them to look almost real." Aisha laughed.

"Oh hush. Be nice."

"Just being truthful."

"Jealous more like."

"Ha! Have you not seen my arm candy of the night?" Kimberly asked smiling as she held Tommy's arm tighter.

"Oh so I have been reduced to arm candy now?" Adam laughed at Tommy's question. Aisha was holding Adam's arm too.

"Pretty much dude," Adam whispered. "But it's cool." Tommy smiled.

"Good to know I guess."

"Like you're complaining."

"True." They kissed.

* * *

Every year once all the guests have arrived, Kimberly is asked to grant the people with her wonderful voice as she sings the Christmas song with the choir to open the night's ceremony. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kimberly Hart." Kimberly walked on stage after her name was called forth. Her mother gushed with all the others wives.

"Oh! My daughter…" Kimberly could always hear and see her mother saying to the others. Kimberly took the microphone.

"Thank you Clark for that welcome. Well, as you all know, I am always asked every year to sing a song at the Christmas Ball since was a like 3," Kimberly said. Everyone clapped. "And this year, I heard this song for the first time and it really touched me. I love it and I hope you all will grown to love it as well." Kimberly turned back to the band and nodded. Kimberly's eyes locked with Tommy as she smiled. The music started as a soft wind blew and juggles. Kimberly held the microphone to her lips. The band started playing.

_  
Ooooh, oh, it's Christmas _

_Ooooh... ahhh…ahhh um… _

_  
I'm so glad that you came my way  
from a million stars you here you are  
I swear your love is mine  
And I somehow I knew that  
you were made for me  
And I can't believe  
that my wish came true  
I'll never let ya go baby _

_  
People are celebrating all throughout the world  
And that's what we're gonna do tonight  
Cause we've got so much,  
So much love to share _

_  
Oh, ooooh it's Christmas  
and we're sharing love just like we did last year, oh  
Ooooh, it's Christmas  
And you know, I'm gonna be right here _

And still my heart belongs to you and only you  
Merry Christmas darlin'  
Let us share the joy of love tonight  
Cold winter nights may come and go  
And we're still dancing slow  
Can't you hear my song?  
The song I sing for you, yes I sing for you

People are celebrating all throughout the world  
And that's what we're gonna do tonight  
Cause we've got so much,  
So much love to share 

Ooooh, oh it's Christmas  
and we're sharing love just like we did last year Oh, 

_Oooh, oh it's Christmas  
And you know, I'm gonna be right here _

I'm gonna be right there for you  
Yes, you know by now it's true  
I'm not going away no more

People are celebrating all throughout the world  
And that's what we're gonna do tonight  
Cause we've got so much,  
So much love to share 

Ooooh, oh it's Christmas  
and we're sharing love just like we did last year Oh, 

_Oooh, oh it's Christmas  
And you know, I'm gonna be right here _

And I wish you such a nice Christmas  
And Merry Christmas to all  
Merry Christmas to the world. 

Everyone clapped as Kimberly finished. She handed over the microphone as she walked to exit the stage. The choir continued performing Christmas songs. Tommy went over to her. They hugged.

"That was beautiful."

"Thanks. But don't forget we still have that dance to do." Tommy groaned.

"I still don't know how you got me to do this fucking thing." Kimberly smiled.

"Come on, twinkle toes, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, fun for everyone else. They'll be laughing at me."

"No, they won't, I promise." The feast was brought out shortly after a few more songs from the choir. Tommy and Kimberly took a seat with her family as they ate Christmas Eve dinner.

* * *

This year, and every year since the beginning, the young teenagers were asked to perform a ballroom dance to the song of the year. Kimberly had to teach Tommy the dance, which was basically the same elegant dance steps just a few differences to the new song. It took a week for Tommy to even feel comfortable and that was just last night. Tonight, they were to perform it in front of everyone and Tommy didn't look forward to that. He was not fleet of foot. Each couple was introduced as they walked to the dance floor. 

Kimberly walked to the dance floor with Tommy. Tommy placed on hand at her waist, as did all the other guys to their partners. Kimberly held her hand up to Tommy. He hesitated, but took it.

"Just remember this, look at me, and smile. No one cares about the dance ok," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy took a deep breath.

"I just hope I don't ruin this." The music started.

_It's that time of year  
Christmas is here  
Everybody's back together again  
Spreading the joy,  
Spreading good cheer  
Toasting to another year's end  
So thankful for,  
All of our friends_

Kimberly lifted Tommy's chin as he was staring down at their feet to make sure he wouldn't mess up by stepped on her pretty pedicure sparkling pink toes.

"Hey, I'm up here!" They spin around the dance floor in unison with all the others. Tommy looked at her, but would often look down still. He almost made them bump into another couple.

_  
When the party is over,  
The night's just begun  
I promise the best part  
Is yet to come _

_  
Slow dance together,  
Two become one _

_That's what we've waited all day for _

Tommy lifted up Kimberly and spun her around with every other guy. But he was just a second behind putting her down before going into another group spin dance together.

_  
No one else but me and you  
Nothing I would rather do  
Then hold you all through the night _

_Under my tree  
Bring along the mistletoe  
Keep the music nice and low  
I'll show you how good it could be. _

_I wish that Santa could be here to see  
It's beautiful  
Under my tree _

_  
_"Tiger, would you relax! You know this!" Kimberly somewhat had to take the lead from Tommy as they danced for him to relax. Kimberly was spun away from Tommy, as they barely held hands. Tommy pulled her back with a spun as Kimberly had her back to him like every other girl did to their partners. Her hand came up and held his face. "I love you." They kissed briefly before Kimberly was spun around to face him, which made Tommy finally smiled. From that moment on it was a different dance for them.

_The fire's aglow  
We've got Nat King Cole  
Singing us a song from his heart  
Sleigh bells and snow  
Makes us feel close  
To the stars  
When carols are sung and  
The fire has died  
The embers still burns with the love in our eyes  
We cherish the moment  
We savor the night  
That's what we've waited all day for_

_No one else but me and you  
Nothing I would rather do  
Then hold you all through the night  
Under my tree  
Bring along the mistletoe  
Keep the music nice and low  
I'll show you how good it could be.  
I wish that Santa could be here to see  
It's beautiful  
Under my tree_

_

* * *

_

Tommy spun Kimberly away, much like before, but as she spun back, Tommy took her by the waist and lifted Kimberly up in a spin. Kimberly was surprised, but smiled as Tommy held her up high, twirling her around twice. Many people clapped at that. Tommy brought Kimberly slowly down. Kimberly's arms went around his neck as they danced around, not a care in the world. They were in the center of the floor, dancing to their own dance now.

_No one else but me and you  
Nothing I would rather do  
Then hold you all through the night  
Under my tree (under my tree)_

_Bring along the mistletoe  
Keep the music nice and low  
I'll show you how good it could be.  
I wish that Santa could be here to see  
I wish that Santa could be here to see_

_No one else but me and you  
Nothing I would rather do  
Then make all your dreams come true  
Under my tree  
Such a cozy rendez-vous  
Just relax enjoy the view  
I'll show you how could it could be.  
I wish that Santa could be here to see  
It's beautiful, beautiful, beautiful under my tree_

_It's that time of year  
Christmas is here  
It's that time of year  
Christmas is here  
Full of love and good cheer._

Tommy and Kimberly smiled at each other at the finishing note after a searing kiss. Everyone was clapping for the young adults, but mostly at Kimberly and Tommy as they walked off the floor.

_

* * *

_Jason rolled his eyes as Serena was gushing over being with Jason as his date to some preppy girls. Jason saw Kimberly and Tommy laughing and chatting with others and having some drinks. Zack and some other of Jason's friends came over to him. 

"He seems to be fitting in nicely," Zack said. "Isn't that great?"

"Yep, spectacular," Jason said not taking his eyes off Kimberly. She did look beautiful, except for the person standing next to her. How he hated Tommy Oliver.

"You okay bro?" Zack asked.

"This party is too dull," Jason said downing his drink.

"Bro?"

"Let's make the welcome for our newest member a little bigger."

"What do you have in mind?" Nick asked smiling. Eric cracked some knuckles loving the idea of a welcoming hazing.

"A little harmless welcoming to the gang for our Tommy Oliver." Jason put his glass down and they slipped away to discuss his plans. Jason asked Zack and told him to tell Tommy to meet him in the other room out back.

"You're not gonna fight him or something Jase right?"

"NO! I just want to talk to him."

"But why now?"

"Because I want to!"

"Jason, I don't think…it's over, just let it go."

"Look Zack! Do this for me now."

"Fine!" Zack walked away. Kimberly gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back, babe."

"Wait…"

"Oh, you can hang with Adam or Billy for 5 minutes alone, trust me they won't mind."

"Where are you going?"

"Lil ladies room!" Kimberly walked away. Tommy turned and found himself alone. Tommy sighed. Adam and Billy were talking amongst themselves. Tommy went and got another drink.

"Hey man."

"Hey, Zack right?"

"Yeah. Look, you think you go come into the other room with me?"

"Why?"

"Just to talk."

"Okay." Tommy put his drink down and followed Zack. They walked down the long corridor away from the party. "Uh, Zack, where exactly are we going?"

"Just a little farther," Zack said as they walked into a room finally. Tommy looked around the dark room. He turned just as the door was closed and found himself surrounded by 3 other guys.

"Wha… what's going on…ah!" Tommy was hit over the head. He fell to his knees.

"Hold him!" Jason ordered. 2 guys came from the shadows and grabbed Tommy's arms. "You must really think you are something huh." Tommy kept struggling against the guys.

"What is this?!" Tommy yelled. Jason punched Tommy, knocking him out instantly. The guys dropped him to the ground laughing.

"Payback."

Jason convinced the guys together to kidnap Tommy and tie him up in a field on the outskirts of town. Nick and Eric looked to make sure no one saw them as Jason went to get the car. 

"Bro, you sure we should be doing this?" Zack asked they were carrying the unconscious Tommy to a jeep. Jason opened the trunk.

"Either you are with us or with him!" Jason held up Tommy's head who was bleeding from his nose. "Now help me get him into the trunk or get the hell out of here!" Zack helped Jason lift Tommy.

* * *

Kimberly came from the powder room with Aisha and noticed Tommy was missing. 

"Where did he go?" Kimberly asked. Aisha shrugged. They went over to Adam and Billy who were talking to some adults. "Hey, excuse us." Kimberly took Adam's hand pulling him away.

"What is it Kimberly?"

"Have you seen Tommy?"

"No."

"Weird." Kimberly surveyed the room again.

"He's probably fine."

"Yeah, of course," Kimberly said with a smile. Kimberly went over to Tim and Nicole who was with her parents. "Hey, has any of you seen Tommy?"

"No."

"Honey, your curls are dropping."

"Mom!" Kimberly pulled away as her mother tried to fix some curls. "You haven't seen Tommy at all?"

"No, dear, why? What's wrong?" Mrs. Hart asked fixing some curls around her neck.

"Nothing!"

"Maybe he's in the gentlemen's room." Mr. Hart drank his brandy.

"Riight." Kimberly smiled. "He should be back soon then."

* * *

**Songs Used: 'N Sync - It's Christmas and Under My Tree(Because they are the greatest! Though I am going out to purchase the Josh Groban Christmas album, so I shall see who really is the greatest :P)**

_AN: Thanks again for all the reviews guys and gals! I really appreciate 'em soooo, keep 'em up please! Until next time! _

_

* * *

_

**Teaser to Chapter 10: A Christmas Kiss**

_Kimberly reached to her side and unzipped her dress. Tommy bent down and kissed her. _

_"Well it's also great to know, all I have to give you is a few lines to get you all hot and bothered." Kimberly laughed. Tommy slid her dress down her body and to a chair before resuming his position back on top of Kimberly. _

_"It's not just the lines," Kimberly said as she rubbed the side of his head. They kissed softly. _

_"Hey, I said sexy. Don't go flattering yourself, you're cute, but I've had better." Tommy curled his lips into a grin. _

_"Had better eh!" Kimberly took his nipples and twisted them. _

_"Ow!" Kimberly giggled. "It was a joke Princess!"

* * *

_


	10. A Christmas Kiss

**_AN: I had wanted to save this chapter until a bit closer to the holiday season, but oh well here you go! Thanks again reviewers and friends, you keep the story moving along... as it pertains to comments left by FantasyFreak, thanks, but I just wanted to add my opinion too, though I am not the woman to suck and tell, wink wink, but you can't say 100 percent of men don't, because I know from other's accounts, of course, it has been known to happen, several times over. :P In the famous words of that idiot PH, it's hot. _**

**Chapter 10: A Christmas Kiss**

**Enjoy my beautiful peeps!**

Kimberly had Billy and Adam searched the bathroom for Tommy about 10 minutes later, as Aisha and her searched the grounds, but Tommy didn't turn up. 10 minutes, turned into half an hour, then an hour. Kimberly was frantic with worry and nothing anyone said to her, could calm her down. Her cell phone went on it's last notch with the amount of calls and messages she left with anyone and everyone that knew Tommy. But no one knew where Tommy was.

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he left," Adam said.

"He wouldn't leave like that guys!" Kimberly tried her cell phone again, but got his voicemail again for the 10th time. "Uh! Where is he?" Kimberly waited for the beep to his voicemail. "Tommy, this is Kimberly… again. Babe, I don't know where you are, and frankly I don't care. It's been almost an hour and I don't fucking know where you are! I'm worried something might be wrong and, I'm scared that something is wrong. My heart is… If you are mad at me about something, anything, I don't care. Be mad, but still call me! Just call me Tommy! I am so worried! Tommy please, call me back. I love you. I love you so much…" Kimberly sniffed as she was crying. "Please call me as soon as you get this." Kimberly closed the phone. Aisha put her arm around Kimberly and rubbed her back.

* * *

Jason returned, laughing with his friends. Zack was the only one not looking happy about what they just did. Kimberly went over to them immediately. She noticed that they were missing since Tommy had gone missing as well. 

"Where is Tommy?"

"Tommy? Tommy who?" They were all still laughing. Kimberly pushed Jason into the wall. The guys laughing stopped immediately.

"You know fucking who! Where is he, Jason!" Jason smiled as Kimberly held him against the wall with her hand. A few more eyes were looked at the two. "Where is he, Jason!"

"Like I would tell you!"

"Did you hurt him? Did you fucking hurt him?!" Jason just smiled. Kimberly shoved him harder into the wall when Jason tried to move. "Where is he?!"

"Well, let's just say the farmer's field on the other side of the town now has a new scarecrow." Jason laughed, causing the other guys to laugh except for Zack.

"I can't believe you would do that."

"Believe it babe." Kimberly let Jason go. He smiled. Kimberly turned as though she was leaving before she turned back and punched Jason square in the nose, breaking his nose. Very unladylike. Everyone gasped. Blood flowed from Jason's nose as he held it falling to one knee after the blows by Kimberly.

"You bitch!" Kimberly had booted Jason in his mid-section to increase his pain after her punch. Jason was crying on the ground in severe pain, from his nose and crotch. Kimberly took off from them.

"Kimberly Hart, what has gotten into you!" Mr. Hart was not happy as he held his daughter's arm from running away.

"He deserved it! Let me go! I have to find Tommy!" Society Hill members started commenting in whispers about Kim's sudden behavior and attack of Jason Scott.

* * *

Kimberly tore herself from her father's grip and picked up her dress as she ran out the grand hall. Zack caught up with Kimberly. 

"KIM!"

"What!" Kimberly stopped in the middle of the long steps out the mansion and looked back at Zack.

"Take the back road to the West Farmer's Field. It's quicker. Make a left on the second road you see. Take the path on the left too, he's not far from the middle of the field with the tall grass."

"Thank you, but I'm still angry at you for this!"

"Trust me, I'm angry too." Kimberly picked up her skirt and continued down the steps.

* * *

Kimberly told Roger which way to go as she raced into the limo. Kimberly didn't wait for anything. Nothing mattered other than getting to Tommy and fast. 

"I'm sorry, but this limo won't be able to turn in this field."

"Fine!" Kimberly threw open the door and rushed through the high grassy field. "Tommy! Tommy please where are you! Tommy!" Kimberly screamed. She picked up her dress and ran around the field. Tommy barely raised his head, as he heard his name. He groaned. "Tommy! Tommy, say something please! Tommy!" Kimberly finally saw the pole. Tommy was tied to the pole, but instead of being high up, Jason cracked it in half to make Tommy on his knees as they hazed him beating him up. She rushed over to him. "Oh Tommy."

"Kim?" It was the softest sound, her name from his lips. It broke Kimberly's heart. Tommy raised his head to look at her. Kimberly got on her knees before him.

"Tommy…" Tommy had a bruise on the side of his face along with a blood nose. Kimberly ripped at the ropes around his wrists. Tommy was naked, except for his boxers, and drenched in cold ice water, the boys stole from the party. Tommy had 'LOSER' sprayed across his chest with 'Trailer Trash' across stomach in red. Tommy was shivering as Kimberly got the final rope off him. He fell to her chest. "Oh Tommy…" Kimberly lifted him up. Tommy groaned as she placed his arm around her. She held him around the waist. "Let's get out of here tiger."

* * *

The limo pulled up outside the house. Kimberly was stroking Tommy as he laid his head in her lap. She had her winter coat wrapped around him. 

"Do you need some assistance miss?" Roger asked as Kimberly struggled a bit holding Tommy up as they got out the limo.

"No Roger. You better head back to the Ball."

"Okay." Tommy and Kimberly slowly made to the pool house. Kimberly made Tommy take a long hot shower first. Tommy dropped to his bed as Kimberly went to crank up the heat for the pool house. She grabbed some towels. Kimberly wiped down Tommy's head after wrapping him in a terry robe. Kimberly kicked his wet boxers aside, still disgusted with Jason as she carried over the first kit. Tommy slipped on with the robe.

"I gotta get you warm handsome," Kimberly said pulling him up when Tommy just wanted to lay down. His head was pounding. Kimberly felt a knot on the side of his head where another bruise was after she cleansed it. She kissed there to soothe any pain and went to find some Tylenol. Kimberly let Tommy lay down as she cleaned his chest and stomach of the spray paint once he had taken a few pills. "Those jerks!" Kimberly threw the former white towel to the ground, now red. "I can't believe they did this to you!"

"I'll be fine, just go back to your party."

"Like I care about some party." Kimberly wiped the blood from his nose some more. His nose had dry blood on it.

"I'm fine now."

"Well, you are still shivering, so I'm not leaving until I get you warm." Tommy smiled at Kimberly's determination. "Now, I am almost done." Kimberly finished up and then she wrapped her arms around him as they got under the covers together. Kimberly stayed rubbing the naked Tommy until he stopped shivering. Kimberly went up to the mansion to get some hot soup and tea for Tommy since the staff was off the night to spend the holiday with family and friends.

Kimberly was carrying the tray when her parents arrived from the Ball.

"How dare you show that unmannered animal behavior in front of everyone?!"

"You embarrassed the family, Kimberly!" Mrs. Hart yelled tearing off her winter shrug.

"They tied him to a pole like some animal!"

"A hazing, what every group does to the new person!"

"You call my behavior animal like, you didn't see Tommy! They wrote 'Trailer Trash' on him!"

"It was harmless fun. A little extreme, but…" Mrs. Hart said.

"Extreme! It was unimaginable! It was cruel! And it was unforgivable! You just don't care about Tommy that's what all this is all about, neither of you!"

"Don't care about Tommy! I am the only reason why he is staying here!" Mrs. Hart yelled back. "You should be thankful of that first of all!"

"I am! I truly am thankful, Mom. But I'm not sorry if punching Jason got some raised eyebrows. He deserved it and I would do it again. Tommy is my boyfriend, the man I love. I could care less if no one in this fucking Society accepts him, including you two, because Tommy is here to stay." Kimberly walked out carrying the tray with her.

* * *

Tommy pulled away from Kimberly's lips after their searing passionately kiss. Kimberly had feed Tommy some soup and tea to warm him up. Kimberly looked at the clock and saw it was officially midnight. She smiled. 

"What?" Tommy asked stroking her face.

"I got my Christmas wish."

"Your what?"

"My Christmas wish for midnight."

"Which is?"

"A Christmas kiss. Are you warm now?"

"Getting there." Kimberly laughed.

"Come here," Kimberly beckoned sweetly as she opened her arms for Tommy. He laid his head against her chest as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry for…"

"You have no reason to say you're sorry. The person at fault is not in this room." Tommy kissed her on the lips. He rolled her beneath him. "Now, when will you get out of the dress so we can get to the good stuff that will definitely warm me up?" Kimberly laughed. "Have I ever told you that you're the sexiest woman I've ever met?" Tommy said.

"Great to know." Kimberly reached to her side and unzipped her dress. Tommy bent down and kissed her.

"Well it's also great to know, all I have to give you is a few lines to get you all hot and bothered." Kimberly laughed. Tommy slid her dress down her body and to a chair before resuming his position back on top of Kimberly.

"It's not just the lines," Kimberly said as she rubbed the side of his head. They kissed softly.

"Hey, I said sexy. Don't go flattering yourself, you're cute, but I've had better." Tommy's curl his lips into a grin.

"Had better eh!" Kimberly took his nipples and twisted them.

"Ow!" Kimberly giggled. "It was a joke Princess!"

"Better be!" Tommy unhooked her bra and immediately kissed the center of her chest while tossing it aside. Tommy massaged her breasts as they kissed passionately on the lips. Kimberly opened her mouth under his and slid her tongue into his mouth. They both moaned. Tommy quickly took control of the kiss, as Kimberly pressed her lips firmer against his open mouth while flipping them over while so Kimberly would be on top again. Kimberly always fought back for control in the bed. Her hands going into his hair, pulling it free, like Tommy did to her curly locks. Their tongues dueled for dominance, neither wiling to give an inch. Tommy and Kimberly switched off between holding the other's face as their kisses seem to go on for hours. Neither sought to give in.

Tommy slowly slid his palms down her flat stomach to her hips. Tommy slowly pulled his lips away, getting a slight whimper from Kimberly, which turned into a sigh and moan as he made trails of kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Tommy's tongue was flat as he ran it down and over her rosy peaks. He did that several times before taking one into his mouth completely. Kimberly moaned as she slowly fell down on Tommy. Tommy slowly slid her panties off. Her panties slowly found the floor.

Kimberly was so distracted by the pleasure that she didn't notice her lover's sly half-smile. Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hard. Kimberly made a small whimper sound. He took the opportunity of her vulnerable desire to roll her underneath his body. She gasped as their lips parted and he grinned down at her. Tommy cupped her sex, loving how wet she was. Tommy brought his finger up her body and ran it along her pouty lips. Tommy kissed her on those pink lips.

"So…who's in control now?" Kimberly arched her eyebrow up at him. She lifted her hips up and deliberately rubbed her wet sex against his growing erection. Tommy inhaled a sharp breath as she rubbed against him several times. Tommy's cheek flushed instantly as his arousal was complete.

"Sure isn't you," Kimberly said.

"You never play fair, you know that," Tommy said.

"Yep! Whatcha gonna do about it?" Tommy kissed her smirk away while pulling off his boxers. "Is that all?" Tommy laughed. Tommy slid his cock into Kimberly hard and deep with one swift. Kimberly arched up on the bed and moaned.

"I think you know the answer to that." Tommy flicked his tongue over her nipples again. Kimberly grasped at Tommy's head as she fought for some control, but his mouth was magic and his tongue was heavenly. Tommy thrusts were even with the suck of his mouth. It was remarkable how in sync he was, making love to her twice over. Tommy knew he had won this time. But, then again, a sneaky idea popped into Kimberly's head. She slipped her hand down his body and wrapped her hand around him just as he pulled from his thrust. Tommy broke away from her breast and growled her name with his eyes closed tight. Kimberly kept her hand around him loosen, as he got the sensation of being inside with his thrusts and her stroking him when he pulled out. Kimberly's moaned as she squeezed him once, causing Tommy to miss a thrust. He groaned. His resolve was weakening by the minute. Tommy's eyes shot open when Kimberly reached a bit farther down and squeezed his balls. He quickly reached between their bodies and pulled her hand up and pinned it above her head. Tommy kissed Kimberly firmly.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Kimberly asked innocently with a smile at the end. Tommy growled again, as moved a bit rougher into her. He nipped at her neck, sucking there as well. Kimberly cried out loudly, as his thrusts continued on, much more powerful than before. Tommy sucked the sensitive spot just below Kim's ear as his hands held her hips. It was a spot he recently found that could get Kimberly to scream his name if sucked at the right moment.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried out as she came. They moaned together through their kiss, Tommy loved how tight she held him through her first turn to bliss. Tommy pulled from her lips to resume their lovemaking. Kimberly gasped when Tommy barely gave her the moments to come down before he was thrusting again and again into to bring her to that elation once again.

All she could do was feel. Feel the man she loves more than anything, making love to her as though she was and is his world and that was all that mattered to him. Tommy enjoyed watching her begin the ascension into ecstasy once again because his hold was almost over with. Even when she was at his mercy. It was his thrusts that were making this happen, his motions that were rocking her world. Yet, she seemed to still be in control. Her smoky, sexually gaze at him, would cause any guy to cum. It was unbelievable how much she wanted him. How much she loved him. Tommy knew just as well. Kimberly was half-tempted to roll him onto his back and ride him until they were both exhausted and boneless with satiation.

"Ah Tom…," Kimberly breathed, covering her face into his neck. Kimberly was so close again, and it was becoming hard to breathe. She just wanted to hold on, and hold on tight she did. Tommy just smiled. His lips sought out hers. Kimberly kissed him roughly, as she clawed at his back. It didn't matter that his thrusts were no longer short and deep, just quick. Kimberly was in heaven nevertheless. "Tommy!" She came hard again under the swift, merciless talent of him and lost herself on a tidal wave of pleasure as he fucked her hard and fast in the mist of her second orgasm.

When Tommy reached his climax with her, he stiffened above her and bit down on her neck to muffle his own moans and soft, husky sound of passion.

"Oh Kim…" His orgasm pumped hot and thick inside of her deeply, filling Kimberly completely with the heady sensation of achievement. After sex, that magical glow set in, heavy and sweet. Tommy slowly opened his eyes as he found Kimberly breathing just as hard. Tommy felt good and satiated. Tommy nuzzled against the other side her neck before lying down completely on top of Kimberly, mindful not to crush her. "Damn." Kimberly's legs dropped from being locked around Tommy.

"Hmmm… damn right." Tommy sighed against Kimberly's neck. She pulled at the covers. "I don't need to ask if you're warm right?"

"Oh baby, I am definitely warm now." Tommy listened to the beat of Kim's heart against his chest. Kimberly laughed. Tommy smiled as Kimberly rubbed his back affectionately. Soon, they began to fall asleep.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly woke up at the same time. They smiled. It was just 7am. Kimberly wrapped her arm around Tommy's neck as she snuggled against him after a quick, but passionately kiss. 

"Merry Christmas Tommy."

"Merry Christmas Kim."

"I don't know what could make this Christmas any better."

"The mountains of gifts under that 20 foot tree." Kimberly laughed.

"Presents!" Kimberly sat up. "Come on!"

"Shouldn't we wait for your parents or…"

"Are you kidding me! They are always the first ones up!" Kimberly rushed to shower. Tommy followed.

* * *

The Harts were under their Christmas tree opening the mountains of Christmas presents in the living room. It was a sunny morning, not surprising in California. Kimberly was sitting in Tommy's lap in her new pink Christmas PJ's with jewelry box print opening presents. Tim was in his Santa red PJ pants along with Tommy. Kim's parents in their normal matching Mr and Mrs. Santa gowns. Kimberly opened a box from her mother. 

"Oh Mom!" Kimberly hugged her mother for the new metallic bag with new make-up kit from Paris and her favorite designer. Tommy opened his presents from the Harts and found cologne from Mr. Hart, but not your norm cologne for men, but probably the most expensive bottle, which looked like it was dipped in gold. And a watch that had to be like a 1000 bucks. Tommy couldn't believe, Mrs. Hart even had them put his name engraved on the inside.

"Wow, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Hart! This watch is amazing!" Mr. Hart opened his present from Tommy.

"Nice glasses, too bad I already have them gold plated and engraved."

"Daddy! Tommy thought really hard on that present."

"Honey, it's a gift."

"Sorry, thank you Tommy for," Mr. Hart said as he opened to find a new barware set of glasses, with silver dipped top and bottoms. Kimberly looked at her father sternly. 'Be nice' she mouthed to her father. "It is a great present."

"Thank you for the cologne," Tommy said. "If you don't like that glasses you can exchange them..."

"No, I always need silver around. These will fit nicely in my collection." Tommy smiled. He opened his present from Kimberly. A brand new Nintendo box set with 10 new games was her gift to him. Tommy reached over and kissed Kimberly on the check.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, Mommy, you have to open the present from us."

Mrs. Hart gasped at the shared present from Tommy and Kimberly. It was huge box, so she was happy about that first of all. The present was a new age art painting, and it was from one of Mrs. Hart favorite new artists.

"Thank you, you two!" Mrs. Hart kissed Kimberly on the cheek and Tommy as well.

"This one is just from Tommy, Mom," Kimberly said handing over the box. Tommy went quiet, hoping Mrs. Hart would like it since Kimberly refused to help him on this manner. Mrs. Hart pulled aside the wrapping paper.

"What a beautiful picture frame. Thank you Tommy." Tommy smiled.

"You're welcome." Tim opened his present from Kimberly and found a leather jacket. Kimberly laughed when she opened her present from Tim and found a leather crop jacket as well. They held their presents at each other.

"I guess great minds do think alike." Kimberly gasped when she opened her present from Tommy. It was a snowflake diamond necklace with a heart around it.

"Oh…Tommy…" He smiled. Kimberly always got diamonds and jewelry from her family and friends, but this one was so beautiful. Kimberly went over to Tommy and hugged him. "Thank you so much." They kissed.

"I'm happy you like it, Beautiful."

"Like it. I love it." Kimberly took the necklace out the box and held it up for Tommy to put it on.

* * *

About 20 minute later, Jason's parents, the Scotts come by Hart family to exchange gifts on Christmas Day, which was a normal exchange on this day. Marie led them into the living room. 

"Oh! Merry Christmas Josh, Gene!"

"Oh yes, Merry Christmas. Come, come on in Gene, Josh, we were just opening presents as well."

"Well, we wanted to drop off our presents first this year."

"Yeah, for a change," Mrs. Scott said. She pulled out some gifts from their red bag. "Here you go, Kimberly dear." Kimberly looked at the box. "Jason would be here, but his nose is still hurting him. He sends his regards and his gift as well." Kimberly took the boxes from Jason's parents. She shook one box before handing the others over to Tommy. Tommy put the few boxes down. Kimberly takes the present from Jason however and tossed that one into the fireplace only.

"Kimberly!"

"Oh, was that bad? Did I do something wrong?" Kimberly asked innocently

"Apologize to Mrs. Scott immediately for your behavior!"

"Tell your son to do the same to Tommy first."

"I don't know what you are talking about Kimberly. If anything you need to apologize for your behavior towards my son last night and more." Mrs. Scott looked at Tommy.

"No, but you may tell your son that the present was unacceptable and that I'm not done with him. That's we're not done with him."

"Is that threat dear?"

"No Mrs. Scott, a promise. If Jason thinks it's over, he's delusional. What he did to Tommy, well, let's just... what comes around, goes around and Tommy will have his day with Jason again. And Jason better know that he is far from seeing exactly how truly pissed off I can be." Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm and they walked out together.

"Gene, I don't…"

"No need Carolina. No need at all."

* * *

Next Day 

Jason was sitting with Zack, Nick, Eric, Adam and Billy outside a café eating lunch. Oscar came over to their table with Derek, Michael, and Rocky. They had heard about what happened to Tommy the other night. Rocky heard about it from a girl at the party. He told Oscar and Oscar got them together to go seek some revenge and find the punks that assaulted Tommy. They walked over to the table. Adam looked up with Zack.

"Uh guys, we might got trouble," Zack said. Jason briefly looked back. He smiled.

"Like they can do anything." Jason picked up his burger. Oscar stood behind Jason with Rocky and the others.

"We need to talk."

"And you are?"

"Oscar, Tommy's friend…"

"Oh! And I care because…"

"So you like to get someone alone, and beat the crap out of them with your buddies holding him down. Let's see you face your opponent." Jason snorted with Eric and Nick.

"Excuse me?"

"You will pay for what you did to Tommy," Oscar said. Jason looked up with a smile.

"Oh, I'm really scared!" Jason laughed as he went to drink some juice. Rocky knocked the container from Jason's lips.

"Why don't you try that stunt on us," Rocky said.

"5 against 4, sounds fair enough."

"Come on guys, let's not do this," Billy said. "Whatever happened at the Ball, it should be settled with Jason and…"

"No! You will not get away with what you did to our friend!" Rocky picked up Jason by his collar. Jason broke the grip and shoved Rocky back into his friends. The group outside the café immediately started backing away from the potential.

"Jason, let it go!" Zack said holding him back with Adam.

"Yeah, this is not the place for it," Adam said.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy quickly pulled up outside the café. Kimberly had a feeling Oscar wanted revenge after he called to see if it was true what happened to Tommy. Kimberly and Tommy jumped out the car together. 

"Stop it!" Tommy yelled as all of them were standing as though they were going to fight. Kimberly and Tommy stood between the 2 groups. "Guys, drop it! It's not your fight!"

"We got your back man!" Michael said.

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"Oh, isn't that sweet. Trailer Trash does have friends," Jason said. Nick and Eric laughed with him.

"Let's end this!" Rocky yelled.

"No!" Tommy pushed Oscar and Rocky back. "You will not fight him for me!"

"Come on Tommy!"

"Has money and riches gone to your head! Because the Tommy we know, would not be standing here trying to stop the fight, but throwing the first punches."

"This is not the time or place!" Kimberly said holding the guys back.

"This guy deserves a serious ass whipping and you know it! Has being with this girl weakened your ability to defend yourself?"

"Where are your morals man!"

"My morals are just fine, I am not gonna fight Jason here."

"Oh and why not? Too scared?" Nick, Eric and Jason laughed together.

"That's enough Jason!"

"And what are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"A lot more than I did other night you can bet on that." Tommy pulled Kimberly back.

"Oh, I'm really scared." Tommy turned and placed Kimberly behind him.

"You dare to let your girlfriend defend you! How weak!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Rising Sun Dojo, in an hour," Tommy said facing Jason. "You and me. We will settle this like it should have been a long time ago." Rocky smiled. Kimberly looked at Tommy with concern.

"Sorry, but I got other plans for my day, than wasting it on beating up you."

"Funny. I suggest you break them or I break your face right here and now," Tommy said. "Which will you have?"

"Now that's the Tommy I know." Jason stood up, face to face with Tommy.

"See you in an hour loser. Hope you have a good doctor on call."

"Trust me, all your money won't help when I break every bone in your body." Jason threw down some money and left with his friends.

* * *

Tommy stood waiting with Kimberly, Rocky and the others. Tommy changed into fighting clothes, white tank, black kata pants and kung fu shoes. Kimberly had tried to talk him out of this fight, so soon after the other night, but Tommy wasn't having it. Zack arrived with Adam and Billy. 

"This is not a good idea Kim," Zack said.

"I agree, but I can't seem to convince Tommy that," Kimberly said. Tommy was getting his hands wrapped in fighting tape by Rocky and Oscar.

"They have to settle this. It's gonna be war if they don't," Aisha said.

"It's already war." Jason arrived with his friends. Jason was standing on the other side of the mat getting his hands taped as well. Kimberly went over to Tommy.

"You don't have to do this." Oscar looked at Kimberly.

"Will you stop trying to talk me out of this?!" Kimberly looked at Oscar and Rocky. They finished Tommy's wrists and hands. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's wrists and pulled him away from everyone.

"Look, I hate Jason just as much as you do for what he did. And I understand why you think you have to do this…"

"No, you don't understand! What he did, what they did to me… No one has ever humiliated you like what they did to me! I am not letting that slide."

"And you shouldn't… but this is like a street fight," Kimberly said putting her hands on his upper arms.

"Well, are we gonna do this? Or are you chickening out!" Jason yelled over to them with a smile.

"He wants war, he got it."

"No one will win this."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Beautiful."

"You know what I mean."

"I will win."

"I just don't… I don't want you to get hurt." Kimberly quickly cupped his face and kissed Tommy.

"I won't get hurt."

"You know what will happen here. Jason won't stop and you won't stop until one of you is near dead."

"I know." Tommy held her hands against his face.

"Let's go! I came here to beat the crap out of you Tommy! But hey, I guess I would like a final kiss from my woman before I am annihilated." Jason laughed with Nick and Eric.

"Let's do this." Tommy walked onto the mat with Jason.

"Finally."

"Let's see how you do when your buddies aren't holding me down." Tommy and Jason went to punch fists before fighting, but Jason sneaked in a sucker punch right as their knuckles touched. Kimberly gasped. Aisha took Kimberly's hands, knowing her best friend would need a hand to hold right about now.

* * *

The Rising Sun Dojo owner, Master Tony arrives to find the fighting going on. Tommy kicked Jason to one knee. Jason threw a punch to push Tommy back. Jason and Tommy were pounding each other, and there looked to be no end to their battle. Master Tony jumped in the middle of the match, kicking both boys backwards. They both landed hard on their backs. Kimberly rushed over to Tommy first. Tommy sat up, holding his chest. Jason was in equal pain as Tommy, both staring up at Master Tony. But no one rushed to Jason. 

"I suggest you all go home and end this useless fight right here and now." Jason and Tommy looked at each other. Kimberly helped Tommy to his feet. Zack finally went over and helped Jason up as well. "And I am very disappointed in you Tommy Oliver."

"Master Tony, I…"

"Get out of here."

"But…"

"I said get out! All of you!" Everyone started leaving the Dojo. Jason stopped by Kim's car.

"This is not over," Jason and Tommy said to each other.

"Anytime, any place man," Tommy said. "I'll be waiting, so you won't have to worry about sneaking up to get me." Jason walked to his car with the guys.

"That went great," Zack and Kimberly muttered together. They looked at each other.

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 11: No Spirit**

_Tommy stood in the door. Kimberly was training on the uneven bars. She did her release move, a Jaeger, missed the high bar and fell to her stomach. Hard. _

_"Ouch." Kimberly coughed as chalk blew into her face from hitting the ground that hard. Tommy walked over to the uneven bars area. _

_"You don't know the half of it." Kimberly got up. She went over and re-chalked her hands. _

_"Maybe you should call your coach." _

_"Hell no! I can do this!" Kimberly jumped to reach the high bar, but missed. She was too short. Tommy smiled at her attempts to jump and grab the bar. Tommy lifted her up to the high bar. "Thanks." Kimberly pulled herself up and started doing giant swings. Kimberly did the Jaeger again, missed the bar and crashed to the mat again, just as hard on her stomach and chest. Tommy cringed. _

_"Call him Kim."

* * *

_


	11. No Spirit

**Chapter 11: No Spirit**

With the start of the New Year to come, Kimberly was packing up her things for her weekend spree with Aisha, Zack, and other friends before they headed back to school on Tuesday. There was going to be a weekend New Year's bash for the young adults. Kimberly and Tommy were leaving tonight to stay over Veronica's house and returning Monday night. Tommy came into Kim's room.

"Are you packed yet?" Tommy asked, having left Kimberly an hour ago.

"Pretty much," Kimberly said adding another top to her duffle bag. All of a sudden, her doors were pushed opened. "Daddy!"

"Where are you going?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Daddy, you know that the annual weekend bash starts tonight. It's the New Year's Eve sleepover party, where I stay over a friend's house to celebrate the new year before we head back to school."

"You are not going anywhere after what you did at the Ball."

"I will not apologize for what they did to Tommy!"

"Fine, you then get to stay here for New Year's," Mr. Hart said.

"Fine!"

"Besides you have a Regional District gymnastics meet at the end of January."

"I do?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, you do! And what's this I hear you haven't been training with Russo or anyone in almost a month?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Oh, I'm not competing until I get closer to Pan-Global," Kimberly said zipping up her make-up kit and tossed it to her bed instead of her suitcase. "I don't need to win meets for cash prizes, I have all the qualifications needed for Pan-Global and Nationals. I can rest."

"Excuse me."

"I feel that the more meets I compete in with Olympics 7 months away, I might injury myself, so I am limiting myself. Russo thinks it's a great idea."

"I am not paying Russo to listen to your ideas. I want you in the gym tomorrow morning."

"What, why?!"

"You are training for that meet."

"But I never miss the sleepover!"

"You are grounded! There will be no sleepover this year! You are to be training for that meet, is that clear! I am not paying Victor all this money for you to not be training!" Mr. Hart yelled.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be paying him at all! I don't need a coach!"

"You are not quitting another coach!"

"I don't need a coach! I can train myself!" Kimberly yelled.

"Right. Then I want you in that gym 6 am tomorrow morning."

"Fine!" Mr. Hart walked out her room. Kimberly threw her bag on the floor and let out a scream.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She fell to her bed and started kicking wildly. Kimberly was having a 2-year temper tantrum. Tommy looked at her. He finally got on the bed after she stopped swinging.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine! Uh! I really wanted us to go to the sleepover! You would have loved it and you would have gotten to know the others a bit more after the…"

"Christmas Ball disaster?" Tommy asked. Kimberly smiled. She moved to lay her head on Tommy.

"Well, I guess we're just have to make New Year's Eve tomorrow night fun with just the 2 of us."

"We always have fun just the two of us."

"True," Kimberly said with a smile. Her smile faded as she caressed Tommy's face.

"What is it?"

"I just can't believe Jason…" Kimberly sighed. "It's not your fault of course. Jason's a jerk, I can't believe I actually dated him that long and didn't know he could do that to someone…"

"He's upset about losing you… I don't blame him, I would too." Tommy pushed some hair from her face as Kimberly raised her head to look at him.

"There's a difference with being upset and acting on it, Tommy. What Jason did, was out of character. In all my years of knowing Jason, he has never been so cruel, and hateful to someone."

"He's never had his heartbroken, Kim. No one really know what someone is capable of until they have been broken."

* * *

Kimberly went down to the gym the next morning. She groaned as she opened the doors to hell. Well, her hell at times. Best times are winning, but that's not a grauntee. Kimberly clicked on all the lights. She walked around the gym, getting flashes of all the hours spent in this room, from the great moments of training, to the pains, the tears and the jeers of falling. Kimberly fell to the mat directly under the beam. She bit into her apple as she stared up at the beam. Kimberly took another bite before she unzipped her jacket as she sat up. 

"Time to go to work."

Tommy woke up to hear a constant thumping. He had been trying to ignore the noise by holding his pillow to his head, but now that wasn't working any more. Tommy slid on some pants and followed the loud noise. Tommy opened the gym doors and was slightly taken back to the music blaring from it.

"Shut the door!" Kimberly screamed from the floor mat. Tommy quickly did so. Kimberly stood in the corner of the mat. She ran into front handspring into a front layout, front layout, and front salto with a full twist. She slipped back and fell to her butt. Kimberly hopped up and went over to the stereo.

"What the heck is that?" Tommy said covering his ears until Kimberly turned the music down to tolerable.

"Revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Blasting rock music irritates my dad to no end."

"Why do it then?"

"Well Tim taught me it keeps him away because he refuses to scream over it. Plus, it helps me train. And boy, I am rusty. I can't even do a simple front twist without falling."

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour now," Kimberly said checking the watch. Kimberly bent backward to crack her back.

"How's it going?"

"Horrible. Watch." Kimberly went back to the mat. She stood in a corner and ran down into a Arabian double tuck. Kimberly fell hard. She pushed herself up to her feet.

"Ouch."

"You don't know the half of it. I mean, if I can't even do that on floor, what use is there trying anything on beam or bars, oh god, bars…"

* * *

After another 20 minutes, Kimberly moved to beam. Tommy had returned after getting a breakfast tray with fruits, eggs whites only, and bacon, but fat-free bacon. Kimberly wasn't having any more success with floor, which was just as bad as her first attempt on vault to warm up. It was great that Kimberly had soft cushion mats on either side of the beam, because she put them to use early. Kimberly fell off the beam on her first move, a front flip onto the beam as her mount. Kimberly fell again on her spin and then again on her wolf jump when she slipped off after attempting to catch herself. 

"You're trying too hard," Tommy said when he caught her on her back flip.

"Trying too hard? No such thing, Tommy. I suck!" Kimberly blew some hair from her eyes as she climbed back on the beam. Kimberly did some leaps on the beam; thankfully her feet were quick to grip when she almost fell off again. Kimberly ended her pitiful beam workout with a double back and fell onto her butt and back. She shouldn't even be testing dismounts, not with the lack of training, but Kimberly always pushed the limit. Tommy rushed over to her as Kimberly just laid there. Kimberly was laughing the whole time.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as he was at her side very concerned as she sat up wiping her eyes.

"I am a complete loser! I suck!" Kimberly laughed again. She fell back covering her face still laughing. "Hand me some grapes." Tommy looked at the tray of fruit and picked up a batch of grapes. Tommy moved to his knees and feed Kimberly a grape before she took the batch. "I just need, to think about this."

"Think?"

"I am a visual girl. If I can see it, I can do it. I just need to envision myself and I'll do it." Kimberly took another grape into her mouth. Tommy laid down with Kimberly. She feed him a grape as well. They ate the fruits, as Kimberly envisioned her beam.

"Come on," Kimberly said getting up first. Tommy followed of course. Tommy helped Kimberly rise to the beam. Kimberly stood on the beam. It was a bit better. Her executions were better, she did fell off on moves like her full twisting back flip, and front punch flip into a leap. Kimberly didn't slip off on her spin, but had large error on her back flip down to the beam. She had to grip the beam with her hands to hold herself up. Kimberly stood at the middle of the beam.

"I was thinking about trying a new dismount." Kimberly did some arm dance moves as she walked along the beam.

"Is that safe to be trying something new?"

"Well, no… but I think it might be in the end. It's harder."

"Kim, maybe you shouldn't be trying something harder right now."

"Oh, have some faith handsome. Tell me whatcha think." Kimberly stood at one end of the beam. She tries to test her new beam dismount, full twisting double back. Kimberly stuck the landing. Tommy clapped.

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah, the only thing I have done right after what, 2 hours now."

"Hey, it's a start no less." Kimberly nodded.

* * *

Tommy came into the gym later on that evening so they could get dinner before going to watch the New Year's Eve party bashes on tv, but found the area empty and dark. There was a small light coming from a room in the back. Tommy walked to the door and heard a hiss and groan. Tommy pushed the door open and saw Kimberly sitting in a tub. 

"Man, you okay?" Tommy asked as he stood next to her in a hurry. Tommy squatted down to her level.

"Uh… ask me when I can move my arms and legs again…ow…"

"That bad?" Kimberly sighed. She had gone over a month not training since the holidays started, so naturally she would have some rust, but this was ridiculous. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. It was struggle getting the ice dragged to the tub. Kimberly just laid there, hoping the ice would numb the pain or at least freeze her brain enough to shut off the pain she was feeling.

"I'm sorry." Tommy placed a kiss on her forehead, which made Kimberly smile. She laughed.

"You're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the pitiful one here, not training myself these past few months. I don't know where my head was." Tommy knew. Kimberly sighed. She had less than a month to train for this meet and though Kimberly had kept in shape, maybe not top shape, but she was still going to the gym every other day, just not training like she did before. Kimberly probably did her gymnastics for 7-10 hours a week, normally she would be pushing 30-35 hours to be elite, but it was the holidays and plus she was with Tommy, and there was school, and plus working on new sounds to her music pushed gymnastics to the bottom of her list of importance.

Kimberly groaned as she lifted herself out the icy water. She still had on her sport bra and shorts. She sat on the edge of the tub.

"Ready for dinner and our very own New Year's Eve bash?"

"Sure. You go get dinner, I'll shower and set up for our special party."

"Okay." Tommy kissed the top of her head and walked out.

Tommy came into the pool house to find Kimberly lying down on the top of covers in an ice blue velvet chemise. The tv was on a New Year's Eve MTV party. She looked asleep. Tommy placed the food on the coffee table. He pulled off his shirt and pants and got into the bed with her. Kimberly moaned as she started to wake up slowly.

"Shhh… just sleep," Tommy whispered as his arms and leg wrapped around her. Kimberly smiled as he kissed her cheek while pulling the corner of the blanket up to wrap around her mostly.

"Happy New Year Tommy," Kimberly mumbled.

"Happy New Year Kimberly." They kissed softly before falling asleep together.

* * *

Kimberly plan was to start training every morning for an hour before school and 3-4 hours after school for a straight week to see exactly where she was before seeking help. She knew she basically would have no life with homework and training. She woke up exercising, went to bed exercising. She dreamed of exercising and training, that's how bad it had gotten. Kimberly went back to the basics, training on the mats and trampoline, practicing her tumbling runs over and over for the first few days; before she was going back to train her original exercises. She didn't go back on beam, training on the black line created on ground that was the length and width of an actual balance beam. Mr. Hart would come and watch Kimberly a few times, wondering when his daughter was going to call for help. 

Tommy came into the gym during the first week, 3 days actually into the re-dedication of her training. He had taken a break from his homework and could hear blaring music from the gym yet again. Kimberly had left school pretty early to get a head start on her training again. She left Tommy the car, as got a ride from Roger. Tommy stood in the door. Kimberly was training on the uneven bars. She did her release move, a Jaeger, and missed the high bar, falling to her stomach. Hard.

"Ouch." Kimberly coughed as chalk blew into her face from hitting the ground that hard. Tommy walked over to the uneven bars area.

"You don't know the half of it." Kimberly got up. She went over and re-chalked her hands.

"Maybe you should call your coach."

"Hell no! I can do this!" Kimberly jumped to reach the high bar, but missed. She was too short. Tommy smiled at her attempts to jump and grab the bar. Tommy lifted her up to the high bar with ease. "Thanks." Kimberly pulled herself up and started doing giant swings. Kimberly did the Jaeger again, missed the bar and crashed to the mat again, just as hard on her stomach and chest. Tommy cringed.

"Call him Kim." Kimberly sat up and looked at Tommy. "Before you hurt yourself." Kimberly groaned. She finally let out a sigh and held her hand out.

"Pass me the damn cell phone." Tommy smiled.

* * *

After Kimberly's call, Coach Victor arrived to the gym the next morning to find Kimberly already finished jogging with Tommy. She was stretching out with Tommy after the 30 minute run. Coach Russo had been discussing things with Mr. Hart when the couple arrived. 

"Daddy, Coach Vic, you're here early. I thought we agreed on this afternoon?"

"Well, your father and I talked and I figured we would get an early start today."

"But I have school in 20 minutes, we both do."

"There will be no school today for you Kimberly," Mr. Hart said.

"Really?" Kimberly asked with a smile. "Sounds great to me, but what's the catch?"

"We have no time to waste, Kimberly."

"I agree with that, but no school? Daddy, you always put school before gymnastics. You said an education is way more important than some tumbling passes."

"I have received all your work from your teachers, you are in great shape to take a few days here and there to train. You will be able to keep your 4.1 GPA with no problem." Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"4.1? Is that possible?" Kimberly looked at Tommy and nodded. "Wow."

"But Daddy…"

"With less than 3 weeks before Regional Preliminaries, you need to be in top shape and fast," Coach Russo said. "There will be no more delay. We will start right now."

"Okay."

"I mean it, Kimberly. No more distractions, no more delays. Both Victor and I agree."

"Yes sirs!"

Tommy noticed how tiring Kimberly was in just the first week. Coach Russo pushed Kimberly harder than ever before because of the lack of training she has had, and Mr. Hart orders to make Kimberly at her best. Jogging with Kimberly was no fun in the morning no more, especially when she woke up at 5:30 am. She was not one for you to slack behind, no matter how tired you are; Tommy found that out within the first day into their morning runs. Tommy had tried training with Kimberly, mostly exercises likes cardio, taking long runs with her, using the exercise equipment with her like weights for arms and legs; he even helped Kimberly with Coach Russo through every one of her gymnastics exercises. That way he knew her programs. Kimberly had Coach Russo teach Tommy about spotting, so he could be an extra trainer allowed on the floor with her. And after every evening training session, Tommy helped Kimberly into a tub of ice. After just 2 weeks, Kimberly was back in form, body wise, but the mind was much harder to train again. Mr. Hart came by the gym and found Kimberly climbing up the rope with her legs spread out, her toes in perfect condition. He smiled and nodded how quickly Kimberly was back in form. Kimberly was in elite gymnast shape. But Kim's mind was trying to catch up to competition mode. That was much harder to train in such a short time. Kimberly felt she would be ready to the meet, physically and she hoped that she would just have to push through mentally in the end.

* * *

Mr. Hart found Kimberly sitting by the pool after school as Tommy did laps. She was just finishing up some homework that she had skipped out the pass few days.

"Why have you stopped practicing after school since yesterday?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Resting Daddy? I have tons of homework and plus, I've been training every morning though…"

"You have a competition to be training for. It's a week away."

"I know, Daddy! You keep reminding me!" Kimberly said rolling her eyes.

"Don't sassy me."

"Why not? You sassy me."

"I am your father! I will talk to you any damn way I see fit for you to listen to me!"

"And I am your daughter and I will mumble back to you any way I damn well see fit so you listen to me!" Kimberly stared at her father. Kimberly smiled. Mr. Hart smiled back. They shared a laugh.

"I want you training, Kimberly."

"I am Daddy, I swear. I just don't want to injury myself. It is an Olympic year after all…"

"I don't give a damn what year it is, you are to practice every day from now on at least 6 hours a day, that means 2 hours in the morning and 4 hours after school. I want perfection for this competition."

"Fine." Kimberly rolled her eyes and walked away. "I guess I can skip on living a life all over again…"

"I heard that!"

Kimberly was on the trampoline jumping about, performing back flips, double twist, double layouts, front and backwards that evening. In reality, Kimberly was just having fun. Her father asked her to be in the gym, she was in the gym. She had been over-working things on bars and beam; the tram allows some fun in gymnastics. Mr. Hart came into the gym. Kimberly saw her father after a back flip.

"Hey Dad!"

"What are you doing?"

"Training, just like you asked," Kimberly said before doing another back double pike.

"This is not training." Kimberly stopped jumping slowly. She did a front flip once she had slowed enough. She stood on the trampoline.

"You're right, but this is more fun," Kimberly said. Mr. Hart patted the trampoline for Kimberly to sit down. She did and stretched out her legs. Mr. Hart took her feet and stretched them out. He popped her feet downward. "Ow!" Kimberly moaned in pain slightly.

"Are you gonna be ready for the meet?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Yup." Mr. Hart patted her leg. Kimberly hopped up and went back to jumping on the trampoline.

"100 percent Kimberly?" Mr. Hart asked. Kimberly nodded, still jumping.

"When am I ever not?"

"You had better be." Kimberly did a full twist.

"I know!"

"Get off that thing and go back to real work!" Kimberly rolled her eyes and made a face at her father before going into another back flip. "And don't think I didn't see that." Kimberly smiled.

* * *

On the night before the competition, Tommy found Kimberly in the gym. She had said after school she wasn't going to push too much, save it for tomorrow morning's preliminary meet. Tommy smiled as Kimberly was blaring her music as usually, but it wasn't rock. It was Boys II Men. Kimberly was dancing around to Boy II Men for a little fun before the meet. It is a means of relaxing before the high price stress of the meet. She was on the beam, but her dance moves were not for beam. Kimberly was moved around the beam as if she was on the floor with her funky dances moves. Kimberly broke out a break dancing move before she paused and did her back flip with a full twist. 

"I thought you weren't training tonight." Tommy caught Kimberly after she did a full spin with her leg extended and slipped from the beam. She had only caught Tommy out of the corner of her eyes during the spin, and his voice scared her since she didn't see him beforehand.

"You scared me!" Tommy laughed.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. What are you doing here?" Tommy placed Kimberly back onto the beam as she straddled it, before standing up.

"Watching my girlfriend train."

"Oh this is not training, this is fun." Kimberly did her 3 back flips in a row sequence after she walked to the end.

"Oh, yeah that's not training." Kimberly laughed. She straddled the beam before going into her handstand press. Kimberly arched her back just right with the perfect lean as she moved to one hand. Kimberly opened her legs and held that position before she quickly brought her other hand back down as she came completely off the beam.

"Well, I gotta have some fun or else I would go insane. I forgot how Daddy's demands can be somewhat overwhelming."

"Your father is somewhat overwhelming all the time." Kimberly smiled.

"True. Hey, dance with me." Kimberly held her hand out to Tommy.

"Dance? On that beam?" Tommy asked.

"Why, scared Tiffany?"

"Call me Tiffany again, and you will not be breathing straight for at least an hour."

"Promise."

"Dirty minx," Tommy said at Kim's smirk.

"You taught me. And no, I know better than to put that sweet booty back on beam."

"And what does that mean?"

"Let's have some fun babe! Dance with me!" Kimberly held her hand out. Tommy took it and spun her towards him.

* * *

Mr. Hart stopped by the gym and found Kimberly and Tommy playing around to the songs blaring from her stereo, dancing and definitely not training for the meet. 

"I better had do a final run of floor then go to bed."

"Okay." Kimberly pulled Tommy to the floor mat right in the middle. "What are you…"

"Shhh… trust me." Kimberly made Tommy lay down. Kimberly started dancing around to 'Thank You' on the mat. Tommy smiled, thinking she was just gonna dance around, but oh no. Kimberly started doing tumbling passes around Tommy, flipping sometimes literally right over his head. Tommy flinched a few times, but knew Kimberly knows her moves. Kimberly stopped and straddled Tommy finally. They kissed.

"You're going to do great tomorrow."

"I know." Tommy laughed at Kim's blunt response.

"Well, at least you are not one lacking confidence," Tommy said as Kimberly smiled.

"Never."

"Good, so you're gonna win big time?"

"Yup."

"Good."

* * *

Tommy handed over his bag to the limo driver before he got into the limo behind Kimberly.

"Why are we flying there? The arena is like 2 hours away," Tommy said.

"Daddy hates to drive over an hour. He would much rather fly." Mr. Hart came out the mansion door with Mrs. Hart right behind him.

"But it's like 20 minutes in the air."

"Exactly." Kimberly pulled Tommy to sit on the other side of the limo.

"Ready to go Roger."

"Yes sir." The limo pulled out.

"We'll be staying at the Palms Hotel penthouse suite. I have made all arrangements."

"Great, Daddy."

They pulled up to their private airport for the Society Hill community. Kimberly looked back at Tommy once her parents were already climbing the stairs to get into the plane.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"I have never… I mean, I haven't…"

"What, flown before?"

"Yeah. I haven't ever been on a plane, private or commercial." Kimberly smiled at Tommy. Poor guy.

"Wait, you've been to Vegas and New York…"

"Bus. Long bus rides," Tommy said.

"Oh."

"Didn't have enough money for plane tickets."

"Oh, well, trust me, it's safe."

"I'm not afraid of that…"

"Yeah you are... it's okay. I'm here," Kimberly said as she held her hand out. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Tommy said without having to think on it.

"Then come on." Tommy took Kimberly's hand and followed her behind up the stairs.

Kimberly came into the arena straight from the plane. She stood in her black jumpsuit with white and silver bodysuit. Her zip-up jacket wrapped around her waist. The gym was set up for the meet to start in the next 5 hours. Kimberly walked around the arena, as she tends to do before each meet, a way to get her mind and feet back into the mix. She took deep breaths.

* * *

Competition 

The Regional District Preliminaries were like a wrestling match against a Sumo warrior. As hard as you push back, unless you are equally match, you have better luck moving a brick wall. Kimberly practice warm-ups were horrible, probably not the greatest adjective there. She tasted more mat that air on some passes. Her butt seemingly was glued to the mat, because her feet hardly felt the mat long before her ass did. Kimberly just seemed to be a second too soon on moves, or a second too late to recover. She couldn't find that consistency point to build on from exercises to the next. Every element, every move she did was off. It was as if someone switched bodies on her, because she wasn't competing with the body she had been training with the past few weeks this morning. Her floor warm-up was awful, she continued to fall out of bounds or fall to her butt. Bars, well, won't even go there. And vault and beam were more disasters as well. Kimberly missed the beam on her flip sequence, coming off, and her dismount, turned single when her foot missed the beam on her cartwheel.

Coach Russo didn't know what to say to Kimberly. Motivation was his job, but what could anyone say to strengthen Kim's minds after all those mistakes. Every time he told her things would be get better as she practiced, it seem to just get worst. She just went from bad not just to worst, but unbearable and awful.

Kimberly started on bars, a hard task for Kimberly on any day, and today was no exception. With the lack of time, a few weeks compared to where most gymnasts been training their exercises for months, there shouldn't have been any shock to the amount of mistakes Kimberly had. She faltered on her transition move from high to low bar, common move called, Pak salto, coming off the low bar immediately after her swing back caught her off guard. Kimberly didn't even take a breather before she went back to the lower back. She didn't get completely around on full giant and had to change her program from that point on, everything a few moves behind from that point on, so she wouldn't get deducted any more. Kimberly barely got around on second twist to her dismount, with her knees almost touching the ground. She had to step forward several times for her landing. Kimberly scored a 9.200 on bars unheard of for an elite gymnast. Kimberly moved to vault. Her cheering squad in the stands, Tommy, Aisha and the others were trying to help with words of encouragement, but Kim's father was not pleased.

Kim's mother slightly gasped when Mr. Hart came from the stands to coach Kimberly, relieving Victor of his duties. Mr. Hart had watched Kim's practices like the rest and couldn't take the lack leister performance Kimberly was giving the judges and crowd. Mrs. Hart knew this would spell more trouble than good. Kimberly stood at the line for vault, waiting to do her practice run. Kimberly fell hard on her butt on her first pass.

"Shake it off Kimberly. Get your head in the game!" Mr. Hart yelled. Kimberly took several deep breaths, as she got ready for her real turn on vault. She walked to the line and tried to focus. She was focusing, she had been focusing, but something was off. Kimberly did her first vault, and then her second. Her average score came up, 9.400 in red. The crowd groaned. Mr. Hart gave it to Kimberly after her horrible vaults where she sat down on one and took several steps forward on her second.

"Where is your head?"

"I don't… I don't know," Kimberly said. Kimberly was in 12th place so far. 12th place!

"Are you even here to compete? Because this is a disaster performance! I can't believe how heartless you are competing out there! You are embarrassing me; you are embarrassing yourself, and everyone here to support you! There is no spirit out there! No spirit! You'll be lucky if you make it to compete tomorrow."

"I said I'm sorry gosh!"

"Sorry! You're not the only one sorry here! We have had to watch you collapse all morning! And you don't need a coach. Right! All those weeks of training were for nothing because you obviously are not ready! And you can just forget about the Olympics, with what you threw out today you wouldn't even make the Olympic trials! Go warm up for beam!" Kimberly held her tongue as her eyes burned with tears. She walked away from her father toward the beam line-up.

* * *

A few of the girls waiting on their turn smiled at the lost gymnast. 

"I guess even World Champions have off days…" They laughed. Another girl finished her beam with a smile.

"Yeah, no one is as perfect as they seem on tv all the time."

"And she is the supposedly heroine to bring gold back to America?" A girl asked smiling the whole time.

"Ha!" They laughed again at Kimberly. Kimberly looked at the girls and climbed onto the beam to get in her practice. Mr. Hart went over to Kimberly after her practice run ended with her falling over the beam after her full twisting back flip.

"You know I expected more from you, but I guess we all know better to do so in the future." Mr. Hart shook his head walking away. Kimberly looked at her father. Her heart broken.

Kimberly walked to the line and waited on the white flag to start her beam exercise. For the first time in a very long time, Kimberly felt fear, hesitation and uncomfortable in the spotlight. Tommy saw the look on her face. And beam was a very unsafe exercise to have fear. Any doubts before beam will bring you down. Any hesitations with 4 inches to work with, and you are looking at major dangers to your health.

"Something's not right," Tommy said.

"What?"

"She's scared." Aisha looked with the rest of the group.

"Kimberly never gets scared." Mrs. Hart brought her hands together in prayer for Kimberly. Kimberly stood beside the balance beam. Her hands sweaty, her mind racing, fear filling her insides. She could see all those falls she had today, yesterday, weeks ago, even years ago flashing through her head. Kimberly tried taking several deep breaths to calm herself. as she wiped her feet and hands with some powder. A white flag went up as she stood beside the beam. Kimberly raised her arms to the judges with a smile as she turned to the beam after another deep breath. She screamed to herself.

_"You can do it! You can do this! You have done this a hundred times! Stop fighting yourself! And do it!"_ Tommy shouted from the stands catching Kim's eyes briefly. 

"You can do it, Beautiful!" Tommy clapped. Everyone clapped too as well for Kimberly to help her through this. Kimberly closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as she placed her hands right above the beam about the mount it. She let out a deep breath.

_Announcer 1: Now Kimberly Hart has re-worked her beam routine from Worlds, which is unheard of in the sport. Gymnasts love to have their programs set for a year, especially on an Olympic year. But Kimberly has chosen to do so. Let's see if she can bounce back from her terrible bars and vault rotations. Here we go. _

Kimberly mounted the beam with a full split onto the beam. She rose up and did some high leg kicks before Kimberly went into wolf jump. The crowd clapped. She did her full high leg kicks into a spin leap jump into some dance moves, getting more claps from the crowd.

_Announcer 2: And here's her big test, 3 back handsprings in a row._

Kimberly did her front aerial with a slight pause before she did her 3 back flips, last one on-handed. Kimberly fell off the beam, after her balance break didn't stop her from falling. It caused a gasp from the crowd.

_Announcer 2: Oh, and she's off again! 5 tenths off her score immediately!_

_Announcer 1: Man, that's gonna continue to drop her low in the standings today._

_Announcer 2: You could tell she was going to be off right after that middle flip._

Kimberly looked over at her father. He turned his back to her immediately.

* * *

_OOooooo...what happens next? Tune in to find out!_

**Teaser to Chapter 12: A Champion Pulls Threw?**

_Kimberly and Tommy were awakened the next morning to banging on at their door. Kimberly groaned and sat up._

_"Who could that be this early?"_

_"I'll give you one guess," Tommy said as he sat up as well._

_"Uh, I don't care! Why can't he leave us alone?"_

_"Because he's your father and that's what they do." The banging continued. Kimberly and Tommy got out the bed with sighs. They both slipped on their clothes quickly. Tommy opened the door just as Kimberly slipped on her jacket._

_"Roger?" Kimberly asked._

* * *

**AN: Thanks everybody! Love ya all!**


	12. A Champion Pulls Threw

**_AN: Yup Grits, I love that movie too! Stick It has to go down as one of the greatest gymnastic theme movies. The way the movie put a new light and fun into gymnastics was so amazing. And sorry Rose, there will be no Jason/Kat team up in this story, I just think it has been used before in many stories, and it never works in the end, so no need to add useless drama, but thanks for the idea, I might suggest it for a friend in another story down the road. Hey, down the road, I love that song :P Thanks for the review guys!_**

**Chapter 12: A Champion Pulls Threw**

**Enjoy!**

Kimberly held back her tears as she quickly re-mounted the beam into her handstand. Kimberly arched over into a perfect handstand. She even held herself up with one arm, which got a short clap from the stands. A few tears fell to the beam. Kimberly stood up. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone was shocked. Tommy stood up from the stand after seeing her face. He immediately walked from his seat down the stands to get to the main floor. The judges looked at each other.

"Tommy…" Aisha whispered. Kimberly did a punch front. She went into some jumps before a back flip with a full twist down to the beam. Kimberly straddled the beam, crying still. She stood up again and did a full spin. Kimberly stood idly for a while. She did her full twisting back flip. The crowd clapped. No one could believe she was this on, with tears flowing down her face. Kimberly walked to one end of the beam after some dance steps. The bell went off with Kim's half turn. Kimberly ran down the beam into a round off, full twisting double tuck dismount.

The crowd gave a round of applaud after a few seconds of silence as she Kimberly stood there, her feet planted to the mat and her arms held up high. Kimberly wiped her face and walked away from the beam. Kimberly went to her chair and quickly pulled on her track pants.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Hart asked. "Don't you dare walk out now!" Kimberly picked up her bag. Kimberly scored flashed on the screen in red. It was a 9.325, very low, but after her fall, she was perfect. "You are not leaving here! You have one more exercise to finish! Don't you dare walk out on this meet Kimberly!" Kimberly pulled from her father's grip and stormed out. The cameras zoomed in on Kimberly. "Kimberly, come back!" Tommy hurried after Kimberly.

"Kimberly! Kim! Wait!" Tommy grabbed Kimberly and stopped her. "Where, where are you going?"

"It's not worth it!"

"Just shake it off. It's the first day. Come on, why don't you just go back in there and finish the meet on floor, your strongest event."

"Why? I can't win it! I am in what 14th place now after that Tommy! I'm done with this! I'm done!"

"But things can happen tomorrow…"

"No, I can't win, I can't win..." Tommy takes her into his arms and hugs her tightly.

"Shhh," Tommy said. "Things can happen, you said so yourself."

"It's not worth going back in there and fail any more. I just can't..."

"Don't give up, you're better than that Kim. Come on, end a bad day on a good note. You know you're better than this. Prove to them, prove to everyone! Please, for me." Tommy held Kimberly's face. He wiped her face. "Please…for me, Kim and for yourself." Tommy wiped her face again. Kimberly looked into his eyes. She finally nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," Kimberly whispered. "Only because of you."

"Let's go then." Tommy put his arm around her.

* * *

Mr. Hart looked up as Kimberly returned with Tommy. When he went to talk to her and apologize, Kimberly just walked on passed him without one glance or stopping. Mr. Hart sighed and let her go about floor on her own. Kimberly only went back into the arena to finish the day not to talk. She had one more exercise to compete and maybe salvage this meet. She practiced her turn for her floor exercise. Kimberly walked over to Tommy. Tommy held up a bottle of water as Kimberly finished her practice run with the triple twist. She fell on it, but had more height than any of the gymnast there. 

"I just don't get it. I can't seem to find my feet today. My head is just not…"

"Yeah, but you didn't see what I saw."

"What, me falling on my ass again?" Kimberly asked. Tommy laughed.

"No, I saw that."

"Thanks."

"What I mean is that you had more height and power in those passes than any other gymnasts out there. Just harness that power and you will be fine," Tommy said rubbing her shoulders.

"Harness that power? I don't think so."

"I know so. This is your best event to shine Kim, show 'em judges your stuff. Show them you are World Champion and you can do this. I know you can do it, Kimberly." Kimberly smiled and held one of Tommy's hands as she drank more water.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Tommy smiled, which made Kimberly smile too.

"Thanks." Kimberly kissed his cheek. When it was finally Kimberly's turn, she knew she was going to give the floor routine her very best of the day. She was coming out without abandonment. She was going to leave it all on the floor after her awful preliminary meet.

* * *

Kimberly wiped her hands as she stood on the side of the floor mat. The girl just before her, just receive her score of 9.85, highest score of the day on any event. Kimberly stood with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths as she visualized her floor run. 

"You can do it, Kimberly!" Tommy yelled from the sidelines. He clapped as Kimberly was announced. The crowd cheered. Kimberly walked to the side of the mat. Her music was to the song, 'Shell'. It was a theme song to her favorite Japanese anime showcalled Witch Hunter Robin. The song done by Bana. Kimberly edited the song just perfectly so that each pass was done on a keynote of the song. She saw the show while touring over in Japanese over the summer. It was an old show there, not getting noticed here in the United States yet. It was a change from Kim's normal classical music. This music had more a rock feel to it than classical and Kimberly loved a change. The white flag went up. Kimberly raised her arms up to indicate she was ready. She walked onto the mat without even a smile, very unlike Kimberly, as the crowd clapped and cheered the loudest for her.

Kimberly stood still with her head down and her arms stretched out slightly behind her. The music came on. Kimberly's head shot up. She had danced around as she went to one corner of the mat and took a deep breath. Kimberly's first tumbling past, a full twisting double layout.

_Announcer 1: WOW!_

When she landed the crowd rose up clapping as her feet were planted to the mat. But Kimberly didn't have a smile on her face, but the fire for more perfection. Kimberly looked straight ahead, eyeing the next tumbling pass. Kimberly took another deep breath, as she slightly stepped back before she ran into her second pass, Arabian double front with a front layout. Tommy threw his arms up in excitement as Kimberly hit her second tumbling pass again with just as much height and power as the first and landed just as perfect.

_Announcer: Double wow! Did you see that height!_

Kimberly danced around the floor. She did her signature double triple spin which made the crowd cheer again before her 4 jump leaps in combination. Kimberly did an illusion to one side of the mat. She hopped ran into a front aerial into a salto with a full twist. Kimberly danced around a bit more before she stood in a corner eyeing her final pass. Kimberly took a deep breath in and blew it out before she ran into her final pass, a triple twist. She stood with her arms up high and a smile finally. Kimberly did a spin dance run into a cartwheel ending in a high split, back aerial flip. Kimberly ended with a full twist horizontal down to the floor mat on her stomach at the last note to the music. Everyone in the stands were standing, clapping and cheering for Kimberly. Kimberly pushed herself up on her knees and slapped the floor with both hands before she stood up and waved to the crowd.

_Announcer 2: Now that's how you end a horrible day! That was amazing! She will earn top score for that performance _

_Announcer 1: She deserves a 10 for that showing! She was perfect on every pass, and the height surpassed anyone in this competition _

_Announcer 2: The judges would be crazy not to give her a 10 for that great performance

* * *

_

When Kimberly finished, the crowd was cheering so loudly still as she walked off the mat. Aisha got up with Zack and Billy. They had driven up to see the meet and cheer on Kimberly. Zack had found Tommy and asked for forgiveness right before New Year's Eve. Kimberly hugged Zack for doing that. Jason and Zack hadn't really talked since the fight. Tommy caught Kimberly into a hug, but once he put her down, Kimberly walked away.

"Come on," Aisha said to the boys. Kimberly slipped on her track pants and picked up her jacket and gym bag quickly.

"Kimberly, where are you…" She stormed out the arena. Tommy quickly rushed after Kimberly as she left the arena not even waiting for her final score. Everyone was surprised at Kimberly for that. "Kimberly… Kim! Wait, don't you want to know your score?" Tommy asked rushing behind her.

"I don't give a damn about some final score! This meet is over." Kimberly went to the parking lot. She looked around. Zack pulled up to them. Kimberly pulled off her bag. Tommy opened the back door for her. Kimberly got into the car and laid her head against the window.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked as she turned in the front seat.

"Can you just find some motel or hotel for us and just drop us off there?" Kimberly asked wiping her nose as she sniffed.

"Okay."

"And don't tell my father."

"Of course," Aisha said. Aisha looked at Zack who drove out.

Tommy pulled out some cash and paid the night for the hotel room. Kimberly waved off to Aisha and the boys. Tommy carried her bag into the room after clicking on the lights.

"I'm gonna go shower and… I don't know…" Kimberly said pulling off her jacket. Tommy watched as she sat on the bed and tried not to cry. Tommy came and sat beside her. He put his arm around her.

"You want some dinner or…" Kimberly reached up and kissed Tommy.

"Not really. I want you after I shower though." Tommy smiled.

"Of course," Tommy said.

"Join me?"

"Why don't you to shower, and when you're done, I'll give you a full body massage for 20 minutes," Tommy said with a smile.

"Make it at least 30 and I'll love you forever."

"You already love me forever."

"True."

"Deal. Go." Kimberly went into the bathroom. She stripped down and got into the shower. Tommy fixed up the bedroom a bit as he found some lotion from Kim's bag. He hated all their bags were back to the penthouse and there was no way, he or she could go there without Kim's father making them stay there. Tommy ordered some room service, strawberries and other fruits Kimberly loved, along with some sandwiches. Tommy sat there waiting; Kimberly had been showering about 10 minutes now. Tommy tapped his foot on the ground. Tommy groaned and got up and walked around the tiny motel room. Tommy groaned at the sight before him. Her form in the mist was intoxicating. He stripped down to nothing and closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

The tiny room should have been claustrophobic for two people. There were no rooms in the Hart mansion that could compare. Even the broom closet was twice as big as this bathroom. Tommy watched Kimberly just standing with her back to the showerhead, rotating her neck. Kimberly was just letting the hot water work her back muscles and drown out some pain in her back, along with her mind. Tommy sneaked in front of Kimberly. Kimberly gasped, trying to get away when he touched her. 

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked as he had pinned Kimberly against the back of the shower the instant he got into the small stall and shut the door tight. His lips curled into a grin, he intoxicated her with deep, wet kisses.

"Obviously nowhere now. I thought I was taking the shower here?" Kimberly breathed as his mouth left a moist trail of open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. Tommy growled softly, nipped at her skin playfully before pulling away.

"Well, I'm here to wash your back."

"Oh is that right," Kimberly said. "Well, by all means, wash my back then." Kimberly held up the cloth as she turned her back to him. Tommy took the cloth and started washing her butt first. "I said my back!" Kimberly heard his husky chuckle before he caught her around the waist by his arm. Tommy's strength always surprised her and in an instant she was pinned against the shower's sidewall. Tommy's mouth claimed hers in a deep kiss that left her fighting for words and struggling to catch her breath. They wrestled under the warm water to make more room for a bit additional action.

Kimberly's arms and legs were wrapped around him in a tangled embrace. His erection pressed full and firm against her lower belly. Kimberly threw her back her head as he licked droplets of water off her neck. She really should have been teasing him back, reminding him that she needed to get clean while the water was still hot. She was sweated out, but the moment his tongue circled around one of her nipples, she forgot exactly why she'd cared in the first place. Her body ached for him and she would not be denied. Tommy's thoughts were not so far behind. As he kissed her again, and he pressed himself into of her with a quick adjustment of his hips. They came against each other surprisingly quick. Kimberly kissed Tommy almost immediate as she felt her mind explode. Tommy just held her tight against his body as they kissed deep.

"That was a bit intense tiger, don't ya think?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Tommy panted in agreement against her lips. For a long time, he stayed inside of her, showing her affection as he normal does. She treasured it like always. Tommy released her with a reluctant sigh. Kimberly slowly fell to her feet. They smiled at each other. "I'll leave you to finish up your shower."

"Okay." Tommy gave her one final kiss before he left the shower stall. Kimberly watched him leave the bathroom before she turned back to her showerhead smiling. She quickly finished her shower.

* * *

Kimberly came out, wiping her hair down when she sat the tray of food waiting. Tommy threw on robe and his pants after he finished drying his hair when the room service arrived finally. Tommy had set up the trays romantically. 

"What is this?" Kimberly asked.

"Dinner, come and eat." Kimberly smiled. They ate together, watching a little tv as well. Kimberly rubbed her stomach, as she felt full and satisfied. Her eyes were droopy because she was so stuffed. Tommy placed the tray at the door. Kimberly yawned.

"Man, I am stuffed and tired."

"Well, lets get you to bed then." Kimberly moaned.

"I love how you think." Tommy brought the hair dryer out.

"But first, let me dry your hair."

"Thanks babe." Kimberly sat in the chair and bit into her strawberry as Tommy blew her hair dry. He was careful not to snag or hurt Kimberly at all. It was a talent, most guys didn't have. Tommy was extremely gentle with Kimberly. Tommy turned off the dryer after 20 minutes to dry silky long brown locks. He brushed her hair back as Kimberly pulled some moose from her bag and ran it through her hair. Kimberly took the brush and finished the job. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Tommy opened the covers for her.

"Lay down on the bed for your massage," Tommy said as he finished making sure the bed was perfect.

"Okay." Kimberly pulled the robe off and laid down on the bed naked. Tommy was true to his word and gave Kimberly the full body massage for almost an hour. He worked her shoulders, arms, her back, legs, her feet, those ticklish sides, and finally her upper back and neck. Kimberly kissed Tommy back as he finished and laid a kiss to the back of her neck before her lips.

"Still sleepy?"

"I am good, a bit tired."

"Ok." Tommy kissed her shoulder. Tommy went to get up. Kimberly turned to her back.

"Where are you going?"

"Letting you get some sleep." Kimberly smiled and pulled Tommy to her.

"I am never that tired." Kimberly pulled Tommy to her and they kissed. Tommy kisses went to her breasts. Kimberly moaned loudly as he suckled her right breast as he used his left hand to play with her other then move to taste the left one. Tommy's hand moved down to her sex. Tommy cupped her womanhood. Kimberly gasped, crushing Tommy's head against her breast.

"Ohh, Tommy," Kimberly moaned.

"I want to taste you baby." Tommy's mouth followed his right hand to her sex. Kimberly adjusted herself, as Tommy did so before he put his tongue into her deep, enjoying the sweet taste of her.

"Oh god...Tommy!" Tommy pulled his tongue out and inserted two fingers grinning at her moan. He went back and forth with his tongue and fingers. Tommy pumped his fingers in and out of her quickening the pace with every moan she let loose of her lips. Her fingers dug into the black sheets she laid upon. "Please!" She pleaded. She didn't have to. Tommy would fulfill all her wishes, dreams; everything in this world would be hers if pleasing.

"What do you want baby?" Tommy asked in a husky voice.

"I wan…I want to…Oooohh!" He thrust deeper inside of her and inserted a third finger to add to the pleasure. "Tommy… make me…I want to…make me cum!" Tommy's lips took a hold of her clit and pulled at it slightly. Kimberly gasped. He flicked his tongue over and over it.

"I want you to cum for me baby." Tommy smiled watching her as she arched her back and moaned.

"Just like that. Just like that," Kimberly chanted over and over. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. He knew she was close to climaxing. Tommy took her clit between his lips and gave a last pump with his fingers. Kimberly came.

"Tommy!" Kimberly climaxed hard and Tommy replaced his fingers with his tongue and drank her juices. She bucked her hips at the new warmth of his mouth. He grabbed her hips and kept her there. Plunging his tongue in deeper swallowing every drop. Her fingers tightened on the bed. Her eyes were fogged up in desire.

"You taste delicious Kimberly, did you like that?" Tommy asked her. He crawled up her and started to kiss her mouth. Tommy's tongue slips inside for a quick nip. Kimberly pulls away. Tommy looked down at her.

"I have to get you out of those pants to really answer that question before… " Kimberly smiled as her hands went down into his pants. She removed his pants tossing them away, where they found a home next to her robe. Once removed, he found her roaming his body with her hands. "Please I want to taste you please too, oh please… Please." Kimberly begged him. Tommy smiled. Oh, there was that whining voice he grown to love immediately.

"Of course my love." Tommy moved to the lay on his back to the bed as Kimberly sat up. He had loved this ever since the first time. Tommy didn't ask for it. He didn't have to, Kimberly gave it willingly. It wasn't something as a boy he had to ask his woman to do. Kimberly grabbed a hold of his cock and stroked it lightly. She let her hands mold to the cock, loving the moans ranting from Tommy now. His turn to have his toes curling. Kimberly bent down on her knees and licked the pre-cum off his throbbing cock. It was so swollen. She took the head of his cock sucked lightly, and started to suck harder. "Oh baby, don't stop…don't…"

"Never tiger."

"Yes, yes…" His moans were pure pleasure as she took his whole throbbing cock into her mouth over and over again he could tell his climax was coming by the flood running through his balls. She pulled away so only the tip of his cock was in her mouth and gave a long hard suck.

"Oh, Kim! KIM!" Kimberly slightly flinched as he climaxed. She did her job and swallowed every drop. "Oh baby that was amazing." Kimberly continued to lick and clean his cock. Tommy's hands that were tight on her head loosen quickly. Tommy laid there smiling, but not sated. He wanted more. He needed more, right now. He knew she felt the same. They were always greedy about wanting another and another, never satisfied with one climax an evening. Kimberly gasped when Tommy grabbed her arms and lifted her up to his level. Kimberly was smiling at him.

"Did I answer your question earlier?" Kimberly asked with such the cutest smile.

"Of course but now it is my turn to please you again, and again…"

"And again…" Kimberly smiled back. They kissed as Tommy lifted Kimberly enough to lay her to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and spread her legs wide. In one fast and painless moment, he entered her once he was shielded. She was perfect, it was as if they were meant for each other. She gasped in surprise as he moved in her. Each thrust getting harder as she moaned in pleasure. Each thrust getting faster with every scream she let loose of those soft kissable lips. Her walls were tightening as he continued his pattern. He could tell she was close. He gave one last thrust hitting her right where both needed to find that magically climax.

"Oh Tommy!" Kimberly's nails dug into his shoulders. She climaxed as he did as well, together as they were always meant to. Tommy rolled them over, staying locked with her, body and soul. Kimberly sighed. Tommy was able to remove the used condom without releasing Kim's body on top of him.

"I love you, Tommy." Kimberly said as she snuggled her head on his chest after he was done.

"I love you too." Tommy smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. Then they turned their passion into some sleep.

* * *

Next Day 

Kimberly and Tommy were awakened the next morning to banging on at their door. Kimberly groaned and sat up.

"Who could that be this early?"

"I'll give you one guess," Tommy said as he sat up as well.

"Uh, I don't care! Why can't he leave us alone?"

"Because he's your father and that's what they do." The banging continued. Kimberly and Tommy got out the bed with sighs. They both slipped on their clothes quickly. Tommy opened the door just as Kimberly slipped on her jacket.

"Roger?" Kimberly asked. "What are you…"

"You two are to get in the limo immediately and come back to the suite…" Kimberly sighed.

"My father's demand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, let's go then." Kimberly picked up her bag and followed Roger to the limo. Kimberly walked into the suite first with Tommy right behind her. Her parents waiting right there as they walked in.

"Where were you two?!" Mrs. Hart asked a bit concern. Mr. Hart just looked angry.

"How dare you two disappear like that? What were you thinking?" Mr. Hart screamed.

"That I needed some distance from you and time to think alone!"

"Alone?"

"Yes Daddy, alone. Some things are done best alone."

"You couldn't call us honey, tell us where you were?" Mrs. Hart asked.

"Yes, we spent all night worried about! You should have called us!"

"And have you yell at me again Daddy? I had enough at the meet."

"Kimberly, I was…"

"Right now Daddy, I don't care." Kimberly walked pass them. "I just don't care any more!"

"Where are you..."

"I have to shower and change since I was so ruddy taken from my bed. I do still have a meet to prepare for today. Would you excuse me, come on, Tommy." Kimberly took Tommy's hand and they walked to her room.

* * *

Tommy was sitting on the bed as Kimberly was braiding her hair back. Tommy and Kimberly had showered quickly together. Tommy didn't take long getting dressed. Kimberly was just standing in her pink long sleeve leotard with black/silver slash across the chest and back. She grabbed some black and silver ribbons. Her fingers fumbling with the ties. Tommy stood up and helped with the ribbon ties for the 2 braids. 

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Its just nerves."

"I don't get nerves, Tommy. I can't."

"We all get nervous Kim."

"Not me. I never get nervous; I never get scared like this. I'm better than this. I know I am," Kimberly said as she turned to the mirror.

"But don't you see, we're not all powerful, you're not some robot."

"I need to be."

"No, you don't. It's our emotions, even our fears that drives us to do things, we probably shouldn't even think to try," Tommy said.

"So, are you saying this is a good thing?"

"Yes. I'm saying use it and it will be a great thing for you." Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kimberly applied some eyeliner. Kimberly finished her eye shadow with a knock at the door.

"Yeah!" The door opened. Tommy and Kimberly turned to the door. Mr. Hart came into the bedroom.

"We need to talk."

"Daddy I, we don't have time. I have to eat, get in a practice before…"

"We can still talk. Excuse us, Tommy."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say with Tommy here. We have no secrets."

"I want to speak you alone."

"It's okay Kim. I can go. I'm hungry anyway." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek and walked out. Kimberly went back to her make-up. She added a few glitter streaks to her hair.

"I want to apologize for yesterday, my behavior was…"

"You don't have to apologize Daddy. I was horrible, and you were upset. Understandable." Kimberly applied some lipstick.

"No. You didn't deserve that." Mr. Hart takes Kimberly by the shoulders after taking away her lipstick.

"Daddy, it's okay. I know."

"No, I don't think you do babygirl. You see, I push and push and I push you so hard because I know you can do. Just like I felt with Tim and how great a tennis star he would have been. But sometimes I forget how hard that must be on you. And the standards you must feel pressing down on you. I mean I did it to Tim. And I don't want you to feel that same pressure, like you are forced into things for me. I don't want you to go through all of this only to…"

"Daddy, I'm not Tim. I won't hate gymnastics and I won't quit. This is my dream and I have still have a lot of work to do to accomplish my dream."

"You are a great gymnast, and an even greater competitor and I should not have yelled at you for those mistakes. I should have known better and been more understanding. We all make mistakes baby, we cannot be perfection, and we are not robots. I am so sorry. Whatever happens today, I won't yell, I won't be upset, I will be in the stands where I should be, cheering you on like I should do, because I love you."

"Oh Daddy. I love you too." Kimberly hugged her father. "Thank you."

* * *

It was such a great a start at the finals for Kimberly it was surreal. Kimberly was not going to be denied this title. Her score from floor yesterday, a perfect 10.0 boosted her from 14th back to 10th place at the start of today. She came out on vault, just like she gave to her floor, excellent. Her vault score average was 9.9 after 10 on her first vault, which was a double front with a half twist, which she stuck and 9.8 on her second vault after a tiny hop, and her bars were much better. Though on uneven bars, Kimberly did clip her foot on the lower bar after a full giant into her double layout, which she stuck. She scored a 9.7 on that. Boosting her into 5th place after 2 events when she started at 10th. The others girls ahead of Kimberly had some errors. Somewhat careless extra steps and hops here and there enough to give Kimberly a chance, mathematically to win the meet. But most importantly, Kimberly was just 6 tenths away which was manageable if she came out on her final 2 rotations, floor and beam with big score. No girl was running away with the competition at the time, so the odds were in Kimberly's favor. Kimberly did her floor routine exactly like yesterday. Every tumbling pass her feet were glued to the mat, she was perfect. The judges rewarded her for that, giving her a 10 just like yesterday. 

_Announcer One: Even though yesterday, Kimberly by far had her worst ever preliminary meet performance that I have ever seen in her young career, she came back early today, hitting her vaults and uneven bars much better than yesterday. I mean, she scored a perfect 10 on her first vault, which was spectacular. I don't even know a male gymnast that could hit that vault as high and perfect as Kimberly performed today._

_Announcer Two: And her floor routine was the greatest exercise in history, earning 2 perfect score. That was the greatest floor routine, I have ever seen in 20 years of gymnastics since Nadia Comenci. Kimberly has come out today with a fire she didn't have yesterday at the start which is great to see in one so young. She is proving that her World Championship was not a fluke, she is the real deal at the coming Olympic in Atlanta Georgia. Now, if she really wants to dream big and win this title, she will have to be just as great. She needs a 9.875, which she is capable of. _

_Announcer One: The one thing that I really love about Kimberly Hart and her beam work, she doesn't back down for one second. She has returned to her original routine, which is also great to see. You will be able to tell from the start if she is on or not. _

_Announcer Two: She gives no chance for a breath. It is jammed packed from start to finish. And it is amazing. If she hits this, she is looking at another title win. _

_Announcer One: Here we go._

Kimberly did a split onto the beam as she mounted it. She rose up and stood idly for a few second.

_Announcer Two: Right off the back… full twisting back flip…. Oh, she's on! Perfect! _

Kimberly changed up her beam to do her full twist back flip first. The crowd clapped when she hit the beam perfectly. Kimberly did some dance moves with her arms.

_Announcer Two: And here comes the key portion of her beam exercise… once again, she's on!_

Kimberly took a slight breath before she went into her front aerial. She paused briefly before going into her 3 back walkover, last one in a layout position, no handed. The crowd cheered again. Kimberly did some lower beam work into her handstand. She arched herself into a perfect position one-handed before she stood back up. The crowd loved that move. Kimberly did a single spin. Then she did a split leap into another one. Kimberly did her punch front flip into a wolf jump with full turn. Kimberly did more dance steps before she stood with her back to the length of the beam.

_Announcer One: Her final move is about to come. I think this is the hardest beam dismount in the competition, probably the world. She needs this for the win_

Kimberly closed her eyes. The bell went off. Kimberly did 2 back handsprings into a full twisting double back. She landed in a squat position, but kept her feet planted to the mat.

_Announcer Two: She stuck it!_

_Announcer One: Now that's how you win! _

_Announcer Two: The Champion pulls threw yet again! _

_Announcer One: Congratulations goes out again to Kimberly Hart for her spectacular comeback! I think she is going to do something really great for Team America and herself at the up coming Olympics. _

Kimberly rose up with the crowd screaming as her arms held high. Kimberly smiled and waved to the crowd as she walked off. Judges smiled, giving Kimberly a much awarded and well deserved perfect 10.

"That's my last competition," Kimberly said as she got her trophy and medal. Kimberly waved to the crowd.

"What?"

"I'm done until the American Cup in March, that means no more county and state titles, no more meets. And that's final." Kimberly walked away from her father. Tommy and Kimberly hugged immediately. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as they left together.

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 13: Flowers and Chocolates**

_"Hello? What? Wait, what, when did this happen? Is she okay?" Kimberly looked over at Tommy as she was straightening her hair with a hot flat iron. She paused once Tommy was on the phone. "Right, of course, sure, I'll be right there!" Tommy closed his phone. _

_"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked. _

_"My mother… I, I gotta go." _

_"Wait, Tommy tell me what's wrong?" _

_"I'll call you!" _

_"What about the dance?!" _

_"I'll call you!"

* * *

_

**Until next time... catcha on the flip side!**

**:P**

**Love ya'll thiiiiiiiiiissssss much! **


	13. Flowers and Chocolates

**Happy Holidays everybody! I just wanted to be one of the first to wish you all to have a very, very, veeerrrry MERRY CHRISTMAS, or whatever holiday you celebrate! Taking off for the week to celebrate myself some Christmas joy! Love ya bunches! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Flowers and Chocolates**

Kimberly was performing at Tim's club with Tommy's friends and Kimberly's friends watching her. It was over a week later since Kimberly's dramatic come from behind victory to win the District Regional title. All of sudden Mr. Hart came into the club. Tim was wiping out some glasses when he saw his father.

"Oh no." Tim groaned. Kimberly's father had tried to find Kimberly after dinner, but she went missing. No one in the mansion knew where Kimberly was or had gone. Mr. Hart had found a note in Tommy's place about the show so he drove out to the Club Fire. Mr. Hart walked into the club was somewhat taken back to see Kimberly on stage with her guitar. She was singing with no guitar playing this time. Kimberly thought a little a cappella to start the night would be great and a change.

_The world can be so cold_

_And it seems as though _

_A friend you can't find _

_But I love you more each day _

_'Cause your love _

_Has shown me the way

* * *

_

The crowd clapped, with Tommy whistling with his fingers causing Kimberly to giggle. Kimberly brought her guitar up from her hip to her front.

"This songs goes out to the love of my life. I wrote this just for you tiger. I love you Tommy."

"Awwww!" Tommy smiled. His face went a bit angry at Rocky and Oscar who was trying to pick fun at him. Kimberly started playing her guitar. Tim sighed and went from behind the bar over to his father.

_When I first saw you I already knew,  
__There was something inside of you,  
__Something I thought that I would never find,  
__Angel of mine. _

_I look at you, lookin at me,  
__Now I know why they say the best things are free,  
__I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine,  
__Angel of mine. _

_How you changed my world, you'll never know,  
__I'm different now, you helped me grow. _

_You came into my life sent from above,  
__When I lost all hope you showed me love,  
__I'm checkin for ya boy you're right on time,  
__Angel of mine._

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Tim asked as he stood before his father.

"Finding out more and more surprises. You own a bar now?"

"Yes Dad."

"How can afford to this and still be able to stay in school?!"

"I just, just can."

"You're lying to me son. You know I can always tell that. So, you dropped out of school didn't you?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Yeah, but Dad I hated college, it wasn't for me."

"Fine, but you didn't have to lie about it. I thought we've been through enough of your lies in the past."

"I'm sorry Dad. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Why is your sister on that stage?"

"She's a amazingly great singer Dad."

"You let your sister perform here! How long has this been going on?"

"Several months…"

"Months!"

_

* * *

_

_Nothing means more to me than what we share,  
__No one in this whole world can ever compare,  
__Last night the way you moved is still on my mind,  
__Angel of Mine _

_What you mean to me you'll never know,  
__Deep inside I need to show. _

_You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above),  
__When I lost all hope, You showed me love (Boy you showed me love),  
__I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on time),  
__Angel of Mine (angel of mine) _

_I never knew I could feel each moment,  
__As if it were new,  
__Every breath that I take, the love that we make,  
__I only share it with you (you, you, you, you) _

_When I first saw you I already knew,  
__There was something inside of you,  
__Something I thought that I would never find,  
__Angel of Mine. _

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life yeah yeah yeah)  
__When I lost all hope you showed me love (boy you showed me love, uh huh)  
__I'm checkin for ya, boy you're right on time (Boy you're right on time)  
__Angel of mine (angel of mine, oh mine) _

_How you changed my world, you'll never know,  
__I'm different now, you helped me grow, _

_I__ look at you lookin at me,  
__Now I know why they say the best things are free  
__I'm checkin for ya, boy you're right on time _

_Angel of mine. _

* * *

Kimberly smiled as she finished the final note. The crowd cheered. Kimberly blew a kiss at Tommy. Tommy smiled and winked at her. Kimberly raised her hand to shield her eyes from the spotlight. She gasped as she looked back to see her brother and father arguing. Everyone turns to find the two in a loud verbal fight. 

"Are you crazy! That is your sister you are exploiting for a profit!" Mr. Hart yelled loudly.

"I am not exploiting her! She loves doing this!"

"She is a child!"

"She is not a child!" Tim yelled.

"Daddy? Daddy, what are you going here?" Mr. Hart goes over to the stage.

"You are coming home immediately!" Mr. Hart pulled Kimberly off the stage.

"Wai…wait, Daddy… wait, stop it! Stop…" Kimberly was dragged behind her father. "Why are you doing this, you're embarrassing me!"

"Why?" Mr. Hart stopped. "Because this is wrong! You should not be at some club like some…"

"It's just singing Daddy. What's the harm?!"

"You should be at home, or at the gym! This is not for you!"

"How would you know? I am good at this Daddy!" Kimberly yelled.

"You are never to sing again in this place again!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Dad, give her a chance. She's good, and I know you would like it if you gave her a chance," Tim said.

"I am your father! What I say is final!"

"I won't stop singing Daddy!"

"You will listen to me, your brother may be a lost a cause, but I won't lose you too."

"Gee thanks Dad!"

"You are never to sing again!" Kimberly pulled her arm from her father's grip and stepped back. "You have more important things in this life than some silly singing! You will not become some rockstar druggie, young lady. I have seen too many follow down that path. You have your school work, getting into elite universities, and you have your gymnastics to be training…"

"I am done with gymnastics! I told you, and I told you! Regionals were my last meet until March. I will continue to train every week as promised, but I won't compete and risk injuries!"

"You are giving up gymnastics just like that!"

"I am not giving up anything! I can train and still be elite! Why can't you see that! And I am not quitting singing here for Tim. He gave me this great spot. This is a great gig, if you give it a chance Daddy you would see that…"

"You are not singing here!"

"You can't stop me."

"I am your father!"

"I don't care! That is very important to me Daddy!"

"More than gymnastics!"

"Yes! I love singing! I love it!"

"I cannot believe you would give up your dreams of Olympics gold for singing in some bar?"

"Who says I am giving up anything! I will train! I will be ready for the American Cup, the Nationals and Olympic Trials, and of course the Olympics in Georgia. But this, this is what I want to do now. Please understand Daddy." Tommy was standing there.

"This is because of him." Kimberly looked back and saw Tommy.

"Tommy has nothing to do with this. I was singing long before I started dating Tommy. He loves it though…" Kimberly smiled. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly

"It's beautiful Mr. Hart. You should stay and listen, I know you would..."

"Yes, Daddy! Can't you just be happy for me Daddy? Can't you just understand, this is what I want to do now. And nothing will change that because of it. And don't blame Tim. Tim is the greatest brother I could ask for. He is letting me sing here and not some other shabby place Daddy. Come on. I know you will love the rest of the show, trust me." Kimberly held her hand out for her father. "Please Daddy." Mr. Hart took Kim's hand. Kimberly smiled and led him to a chair. Mr. Hart sat with Kim's friends. Kimberly went back up the stage to a round of applause from the crowd.

"Well, I guess that is enough interruptions for the evening." The crowd laughed. "Back to the show. Here's something I have been working on lately... I hope you all enjoy it." Kimberly went back to her set.

_Been through so many changes_

_Since you've been gone _

_Somehow I've got to find the strength _

_Strength to carry on _

_But if it wasn't for your love _

_Wasn't for your giving hands _

_If it wasn't for your love _

_Where would I be?

* * *

_

Since it was February now. February 10th, with V-Day coming up shortly, a hated fake holiday was coming up to Tommy. Tommy didn't hate Valentine's Day; well, he just never had a good reason to celebrate it. If he was dating a girl, she always expected something nice and gran for the day, and Tommy just wasn't into that.

"Oh! I love this month! The Valentine's Day dance at school is going to be great this year," Kimberly said holding Tommy's arm as they passed another flyer for the upcoming dance this weekend. Tommy groaned. "What's wrong tiger? Ain't ya excited?"

"Nothing is wrong. And no, I'm not excited. I bet you expect something impressive, expensive and luxurious for Valentine's Day huh?"

"Well, of course, I'm a girl."

"This holiday is a joke, Kim. A reason for men to go crazy with coming up with ideas to treat their women nice for a day, when they should be treating their women that way everyday." Kimberly laughed.

"Tommy…"

"It's true! And you know it!"

"I take it you don't do Valentine's Day."

"No. Flowers and chocolates, yeah that screams what a great combo, if I thought of it first I would be a millionaire, not the cards, flowers and candy companies." Kimberly laughed.

"Well, I love chocolates, so you better at least get me some of them."

"And roses?"

"I like roses. They smell great."

"What else, am I to sing to you on that day too?"

"In a red Cupid suit with a bow and arrow would be just great." Tommy laughed with Kimberly. "No! Of course I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to. But I do expect to have you all to myself and several kisses."

"Deal."

"Besides, we get the whole place to ourselves after tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Daddy always takes Mom to either Paris or Hawaii for this week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Daddy is a total sweetheart on this week. Probably Mom's favorite week besides her birthday."

"For a week?"

"Maybe not an entire week this year, because Daddy has been really busy with the company, but I expect a 3-4 days of a short vacation. They should be back Monday."

"Sounds great." Tommy smiled. He now had a reason to make Valentine's Day special.

* * *

Few days later 

It was Thursday afternoon. Master Tony had Tommy working at the Dojo to make up for the fight in December with Jason. It had been surprising, because Jason and Tommy have yet to come to blows any more. Tommy and Kimberly could pass Jason in the halls and not even get a reaction; they used to get glares from Jason. It was as if Jason had just done the big thing and let it go. A surprise, but a welcomed one.

Zack and Kimberly were talking at their cars after school after Kimberly said goodbye to Aisha. Tommy was running late as usual, as Kimberly was waiting on him to drop him off at the dojo.

"Thanks for coming to my show last night again, Zack."

"You're welcome, it was great."

"I wouldn't go that far," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Nah, you should be proud of yourself. It was good, but I still love last week's, even with the Dad interruption."

"That was pretty crazy last week." Jason, Nick and Eric appeared. Jason said goodbye to them as he walked to his car. Jason barely looked up at Zack and Kimberly.

"You think he's over it?" Kimberly asked as she pressed a book to her chest, watching Jason get into his car and drive off.

"I don't know if he'll ever be over you, but I think he's done thinking about it."

"Does that means it's over between Jason and Tommy?"

"I don't know, Kim."

"Has he said anything…"

"No. Not anymore, not since the Christmas party to me. We hardly talk these days, especially after the fight. I think he feels I betrayed him."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, we all have made mistakes. I just can hope that eventually, things have to settle down. We all have to forgive in the end, Jason knows that. He will, just give him time. I mean, I forgive you even after knowing the whole truth," Zack said.

"Thanks. I just hate that you are risking your friendship because of me and I had to lose Jason's friendship because of it…"

"That's life."

"I hate that I ever had to hurt him like that in the first place, I never wanted that. But, but I… I had these feelings; I was so confused, even before Tommy. When we went out, it was just… not the same. Something just seemed off with us."

"And Tommy?" Zack asked.

"Became the excuse, the reason. Though I hate to say, especially to Jason, because it makes it seem like I…"

"Choose him."

"Exactly. So, we're solid?" Kimberly asked.

"As a rock." Zack put his arm around Kimberly. They hugged. "And you know you gotta find a way to get me in your act, because the Zackman can sing just a great. And I hear the ladies love a man that can sing." Kimberly laughed.

"I'll see." Tommy came running over to the car.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"Breathe tiger." Tommy bent down, holding his knees.

"I am going to be so late for Master Tony again."

"Don't worry, I'll get you there. See ya later, Zack."

"Bye guys." Kimberly clicked for her car to open. Tommy got into the car with Kimberly. They waved to Zack as Kimberly pulled out the parking lot.

* * *

Tommy came into Kimberly's room after he finished his karate class. By working some afternoons back at the Dojo, Tommy got a chance to make some extra cash, which became very useful with Valentine's Day coming up tomorrow. Tommy had the day planned out. The Harts had left for Hawaii this morning. Valentine's Day was still 2 days away. Kimberly groaned as she tossed aside another dress almost hitting Tommy. He dodged the sequin dress. Tommy looked at the piles of dresses all around her room. Kimberly was never this messy. It was as if a hurricane blew threw the room. 

"Babe, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"How do you feel about this dress?" Kimberly was standing in her black bust dress with purple and pink paisley print bottom.

"Beautiful."

"Honestly!"

"It looks great. Honestly."

"I just want this dance to be great." Kimberly pulled off the dress. Kimberly held up a black silk dress with metallic trim at the bottom. "Well, how about this one?"

"Stunning."

"Uh! You are such a guy!" Kimberly tossed the dress over her shoulder, almost hitting Tommy again. She went back into her closet. Tommy smiled.

"It's just a dance beautiful."

"You're wearing a suit then."

"What? No way! Hell no!"

"Then you better be honest with me and help!"

"I was," Tommy groaned. "Women."

"I heard that!"

* * *

2 Days Later 

Tommy watched Kimberly sleeping. It was early Saturday morning, Valentine's Day. The dance was tonight. Tommy had been awake for a while. He got up and set up the bedroom as Kimberly slept on. Tommy had brought several vases of roses and various flowers to fill Kimberly's bedroom. He had arranged the room to look as if Kimberly stepped into a garden because he knew how much Kimberly loved flowers. He had spent 200 dollars just on the arrangement of flowers, but nothing was too much for Kimberly. Tommy pulled out his few gifts for Kimberly and placed them on the edge of the bed. Tommy eased back into bed with a bucket of rose petals. He started dropping rose petals to Kimberly's face. She moaned. Kimberly tried to swat away the annoyance of the petals hitting her face. Tommy just smiled and dropped another handful of petals.

"Tommy… Tommmy…" Kimberly moaned.

"Wakey wakey, Beautiful." Tommy kissed her cheek. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Oh, leave me alone, it's too early for that."

"Too early?!" Kimberly moaned. "Wakey, wakey…" Tommy grabbed another handful as Kimberly turned off her side to her back and she tried to stay asleep.

"Come on Tommy! We can do that anytime!"

"Is that all you think I am good for?"

"Pretty much," Kimberly smiled. Tommy dropped the petals and followed the landings with kisses. Kimberly laughed finally since she couldn't fight waking up any longer with those type of kisses.

"I guess you don't want your chocolates then."

"Mmm… chocolates?" Kimberly asked opening her eyes finally as well.

"Yep." Tommy held up the golden lover's tower.

"Wow, a Godiva box of chocolates, someone resources well."

"I go all out for the woman I love." Kimberly undid the pink ribbon on the 4-box tier.

"I love these chocolates."

"I know." Kimberly opened the first box. The Chocolate Lover's Tower offers a sheer bliss to the true chocolate lover. Tommy knew that when he brought them. It contained a 58 pieces in all, a Truffle Assortment at the bottom, 19 pc, a Nut and Caramel Assortment, 15 pc, an all Milk Chocolate Assortment, 12 pc, a Dark Truffle Gift Box, 8 pc. Gold Ballotin, and a 4 pc. Truffle Assortment in the top box with a striped Valentine's Day ribbon to complete the look. Kimberly popped one chocolate caramel truffle into her mouth. She moaned. Kimberly gasped as she saw her bedroom finally. It was a garden of flowers and roses.

"Talk about making flower companies even more richer," Kimberly said. "You did this?"

"Of course! Do you like it?"

"Of course! The flowers are beautiful, tiger." Kimberly kissed Tommy on the cheek. "Besides with girls, flowers and chocolates always go together."

"Great to know," Tommy said. Kimberly ate another truffle and saw the pink glitter foiled box present.

"Is that for me too?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said pulling it up. He shook it. "It doesn't have a name on it…. Maybe it got lost…" Kimberly pushed the chocolates aside and snatched the present from Tommy. He laughed. Kimberly pulled the silver bow aside and lifted the top. Kimberly gasped. She pulled out the dress. Kimberly held up the pink silk taffeta tank dress with sequin sparkling trim against the bust and bottom hem.

"Wow!" Kimberly yelled.

"You like it?"

"I love it, thank you!" Kimberly hugged Tommy.

"Well, I figured if I have to wear a suit, then…"

"It's beautiful. But, but how did you know?"

"Aisha…"

"Of course! I was looking at this dress in the mall a few days ago, but…this dress was like 400 buck tiger. I hope you didn't spend all your money from karate on me today."

"Well spent," Tommy said.

"Tiger, I don't need expensive gifts from you. Just you." Kimberly kissed him on the lips.

"Okay, give me back the dress then. I think I can return and get a full…." Tommy went to take the dress from Kim's hands. "…refund."

"Hell no!" Tommy smiled.

"See…"

"Well, at least let me get one wear in." Kimberly smiled. "Then you can get your money back. Oh! I know the perfect shoes for this!" Kimberly got out her bed and rushed over to her closet, as she twirled around with the dress to her chest. Tommy laid back on the bed and took a piece of chocolate. Kimberly found some sparkling silver heels and held them to the dress. She shook her head and continued to go through her hundreds of shoes for the perfect match. "Oh, I have to wear my hair down, super straighten, maybe a clip at the side! Oh, this is going to be great!"

* * *

The morning went by quickly, with the breakfast in bed and all the lovemaking. Afternoon was spent, relaxing by the pool, doing some homework forgotten last night. It was a few hours before the dance; Kimberly was getting ready for the dance of course, as Tommy was watching tv.

"You know tiger, the time is gonna fly by and you are still going to be watching that stupid movie." Kimberly was just in her pink fluffy robe, blow-drying her long locks. Tommy had yet to even shower.

"We got plenty of time, Beautiful."

"I don't want to be late, yet again." Tommy rolled his eyes and went back to the movie. He had the volume turned up since Kimberly had the dryer on. Kimberly pulled the dryer out the socket with her hot straighter warming up. Kimberly was searching her drawer for cute underwear to go with her dress. Kimberly held up several sets before setting on one. Tommy groaned at the leopard bra corset and thong. Kimberly smiled and slipped them on. Kimberly went to straightening her hair.

All of a sudden Tommy's cell phone went off. Tommy felt around the bed for it and couldn't find it. It was about the fifth ring when he picked it up.

"Hello? What? Wait, what, when did this happen? Is she okay?" Kimberly looked over at Tommy as she was straightening her hair with a hot flat iron. She paused once Tommy was on the phone. "Right, of course, sure, I'll be right there!" Tommy closed his phone.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"My mother… I, I gotta go."

"Wait, Tommy tell me what's wrong?"

"I'll call you!"

"What about the dance?!"

"I'll call you!" Tommy rushed over to Kimberly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Tommy!" Tommy didn't even look back as he left the room, grabbing his jacket on the way out the door.

* * *

Kimberly called Aisha to come over immediately. She was irritated, and she was fuming. 

"So, he just left you?" Aisha asked as she came into the room dressed in a yellow satin ombre sequin dress.

"Yes! Wow girl, you were right that dress is amazing!"

"Thanks, but back to you! He left without telling you anything?"

"Yes! And he hasn't called in over 20 minutes!" Kimberly yelled.

"What do you think it could be?"

"He just said his mother and ran out. I sure hope she's okay, but he could take1 minute to tell me what's up. So Tommy like!" Aisha smiled. "He is lucky I love him so much." Aisha laughed.

"So are you going to the dance?" Aisha asked.

"No! How can I?"

"He did tell you to though. You can come with me, I'm sure Zack wouldn't mind."

"Like I listen to him. Hey, wait, I though you were going with Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"Actually Billy is going with Marge, I think they make a better couple than me. I mean, Marge is all about that technical Science crap." Kimberly smiled.

"What about Angela?"

"She can't go."

"Oh…"

"Something about babysitting, weird I know. Zack asked me this afternoon and since I already had a dress… why won't you come. We'll have fun, all three of us," Aisha said.

"Nah, I want to stay here."

"Alone?"

"Well, might as well. Besides, I'll be able to put my surprise into action."

"Dirty." Kimberly smiled. "Tommy is gonna be so surprised."

"I know." Kimberly pulled out a white box with a naughty smile.

"Have fun."

"Oh, we will," Kimberly said with that knowingly devilish smile.

"And don't stress out too much. I'm pretty sure Tommy would have told you if…"

"I know. It's just something I am still getting used to with him. He's so used to holding everything inside, keeping things a secret. Sometimes, I just can't help but to worry about him."

"You love him, of course you worry. But he loves you just as much, if not more."

"Yeah." Kimberly smiled.

"Well, I'm off. Call me if anything happens or…"

"I know. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime darling, you know you are my top girl," Aisha said.

"As are you." Aisha and Kimberly hugged. Kimberly walked her out before she went to set up her Valentine's Day gifts for Tommy.

* * *

Tommy called Kimberly to tell her his mother was found overdose early this morning. She had been in the hospital all day recuperating. Because of the overdose, she was immediately placed into a Drug Rehab center, but Joe was fighting the doctors on that. The cops made it a direct order for her to be in that center or go to jail for drug possession and public intoxication. 

_"I should be home soon, once my mother is settled into her room." _

"Do you want me to come and help… maybe bring something to eat for both of you, Marie does this mean chicken, all I have to do is call her and she can be here in 5 minutes…"

_"No! I'm fine, Kim. You didn't go to the dance?" _

"Didn't feel like."

_"I'm sorry. I ruined the dance..." _

"No, no. It's okay. You had to help your mother. Just hurry home, I have my presents for you too." Tommy groaned.

_"Sounds like a night of fun to come." _

"You can say that again."

_"Okay. Thanks for understanding Beautiful." _

"Of course, Tommy. Take care of your mother. I'll be waiting here. I love you."

_"I love you too." _

Kimberly hung up her phone. She looked around her room and smiled. Kimberly went to planning her Valentine's Day treasure hunt cards in place for Tommy when he gets home. Kimberly set up the candles, petals along the rooms as paths of the mansion, leading down the pool house. Kimberly fixed up the pool house just the same with candles, petals and champagne on ice. Kimberly tossed petals around the loveseat chair. She knew Tommy should be home soon. Kimberly flipped out her hair as she adjusted her high-knee black stockings with black ankle sandals after hanging up her robe.

* * *

By the time Tommy arrived home it was very late, wee morning. Tommy had to fight with Joe over keeping his mother in the Rehab center. But since Joe was not engaged or married to his mother, his wants went into the trash and were out ruled by Tommy, since he was her son. Tommy came into Kim's bedroom. 

"Kim?" Tommy walked around and found her bed bare. "Kim?" Tommy knew she should have been in bed. Maybe she was made at him. "Kimberly?" Tommy saw an envelope with petals around it. He smiled and opened it. He laughed at the short message

_If you are strong willed and eager for a journey, take the Kimberly Hart Special Valentine's Day Treasure Hunt to find your present. There are many clues along way, so look behind every door, under every chair to discover your prize._

Tommy closed the card and went on his treasure hunt. Each envelope Tommy found was just another clue to the next envelope, but it was still fun. The detailing Kimberly went with each card to lead him astray and around the house. Tommy had finally figured out that the treasure hunt would probably end at the pool house.

By the time Tommy walked into the pool house, he found Kimberly. She was asleep in the chair. She never looked so beautiful than right now to Tommy. Her hands holding rose petals against her bare chest. It took Tommy barely 20 minutes before he put together the clues that led to the pool house. Kimberly had gone all out with the candles, champagne on ice, strawberries surrounding a chocolate fountain that was still running. Tommy took a strawberry and dipped it into the fountain. He ate it, loving the rich chocolate taste against the fresh strawberry. Tommy walked over to Kimberly. With her in those black stocking and high-heeled sandals was satisfaction enough, adding to the fact that she was naked with just rose petals covering those delicious woman features. Tommy kissed Kimberly's knee as he moved up the chair before sitting right next to her. Tommy moved one petal from her neck, kissing there and dropping the petal just below her belly button. He laid a soft kiss to her lips. Kimberly moaned as started to come to.

"Tommy…"

"Hey Beautiful. It's time to wake up."

"You're late." Tommy laughed.

"Sorry Beautiful."

"How's your mother?" Kimberly asked looking into his eyes.

"I think Joe might be able to convince her to get out of there Monday once she is sobered up enough."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly placed one hand on his face. Tommy reached down and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry too. I ruined the Valentine's Day Dance for you."

"It wasn't your fault. You had to go and take care of your mother. I understand."

"This is a great present." Kimberly smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I really didn't know what you wanted, and since you hated Valentine's Day so much…"

"I think I can grow to love it, especially if this is my present every year." Kimberly smiled. She kissed him again. Her hand dropping the rest of the petals finally. It was a very erotic kiss. It was sweet and full of passion and desire. He put his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Her kiss was so deep, sweet, and passionate…

She could feel him get aroused as she pulled him on top of her. His cock brushed her thighs as it went up and hardened through his pants. It was so exciting that it started to make her feel this tingling sensation all over her body that was making her all wet. They lost themselves in the kiss. Tommy put his hand behind her head while his left hand went up her soft leg, caressing her tight, well formed belly until he got to her breast, caressing it, squeezing it hard, until she let out a moan.

Kimberly had her hands in his butt during Tommy's caresses. Then she started raising her hands under his shirt, and caressing all his back. Kimberly moved her hands to his chest and his abs, they felt so good like always, so tight, so well defined. That was her favorite part of Tommy, besides that yummy round ass he has that most guys don't. As soon as he laid her more to the chair she grabbed his arms and went up to caress and explore his face, showering it with kisses. Kimberly couldn't hold it and started taking his shirt off fast, along with his pants. Tommy helped her with removing his pants and boxers. He looked at her very lustfully and pulled off her stocking, revealing her beautiful toned legs. Tommy sucked on her breasts. His hand felt so good. He was stroking her swollen clitoris and suddenly slipped two fingers inside her. The feeling was unbelievable good. He kept sliding his fingers in and out of her and caressing her clitoris until he felt she was about to cum. It was then when he positioned himself on top of her and entered her, smoothly and gentle.

Kimberly felt hot and tight… very tight. While Tommy started a rhythmic motion inside her, he quickly thrust harder into her. Kimberly let out a loud groan that quickly changed into a moan. He gave her a kiss to his quick thrusts. Kimberly kept exploring every inch of his back, chest and face. She got to a point were she couldn't think straight. Tommy always felt so great. Making love to him was not some simple act, it was joy, and it was true heaven on earth. The pleasure was so intense, and so passionately.

"Oh… Tommy…oh!" Kimberly gasped. Kimberly felt like she was about to explode. Tommy felt the sting on his back as her nails struck there. Tommy's pain was enough to drive him to the edge.

"Kkkk…Kim!" He quickened his movements even more.

"Tommy!" Just when Kimberly thought she couldn't bare the pleasure anymore, she felt her release and in no time he was coming too.

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 14: A Father's Love**

_"Where were you?" _

_"Nowhere, just out with the guys for a bit." Tommy pulled off his jacket. Kimberly knew he was lying. She had called everyone and no one knew where he was. Kimberly stood up. _

_"Who is she?" _

_"She who?" _

_"The new girl in your life. The one making you lie to me." _

_"What girl?" _

_"Don't Tommy! I know! I know all the signs!" _

_"I was not with another girl Kimberly!" _

_

* * *

_

**Songs Used: Mint Condition - Devotion, If It Wasn't For Your Love, Monica - Angel of Mine**

**See ya in the new year everybody! Babye!**


	14. A Father's Love

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Okay, so I'm a day late, oh well! I hope everybody has sobered up from that amazing new year's bash, I well...am still getting there. Let's make 2008 way, WAY better than 2007! Onward ho! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: A Father's Love**

_It was gray and foggy. Kimberly was breathing hard as she found herself in the middle of the forest. Her breaths could be seen through the cold fog. Tree branches slapping her face as she tore herself through the woods. She was lost, and it was dark. Dark, foggy, and lost, not the greatest of combos for a young girl. _

_"Tommy! Tommy!" Kimberly cried out often as she raced through the forest. "Tommy!" All of sudden, there was a shot that echoed through the forest. Kimberly gasped and ran toward the sound of the shot. Tommy seemingly dropped from a tree before Kimberly. Kimberly caught him as he fell against her. "Tommy!" _

_"You gotta keep going Kim. You gotta get out of here." _

_"I won't leave you!" _

_"I can't be saved." Kimberly placed her hands on Tommy's chest and found blood. "I'm already dead." _

_"NOOOOO!"

* * *

_

Kimberly jerked awake, letting out a slight cry. Kimberly shot up in the bed, drenched in sweat. She was breathing hard. Kimberly had another nightmare about Tommy getting shot. It's like a premonition to her. A recurring bad dream. Tommy was in the bathroom, but found her sitting up when he came out.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Kimberly got up, looking wild eyed.

"Kim…" Tommy watched as she walked out the room in a daze. Tommy arched his eyebrow and followed Kimberly. She was in the maid's kitchen, cutting a slice of cake, when she dropped the knife. Tommy was there to pick it up with her. Kimberly had tears in her eyes when the two looked at each other.

"Beautiful, what's…" Kimberly hugged him immediately crying as she held him. "You had that dream again."

"It was horrible!"

* * *

Tommy lifted Kimberly up. Her legs went around his waist immediately. Tommy carried Kimberly over to chair and sat her there, but Kimberly refused to let him go. She kept her arms and legs wrapped around Tommy tightly. Tommy just held her, hoping to quiet those fears and dreams. Mr. Hart came downstairs and finds them talking when he comes to get some milk and a slice of cake, since he was not allowed early by Mrs. Hart. 

"Hey, hey, come on, it was just a dream."

"It's not just a dream Tommy! I held you! I held you in my arms and you…"

"Shhhh…." Tommy tried to assure Kimberly that her dream will not come true, but something deep inside Kimberly scared her even morning. This was a warning, a serious warning about something bad coming their way and soon. "How about some of that cake?"

"Okay." Kimberly slowly let Tommy go as he went to get some cake. He took the cut slice and placed it on a plate. Tommy took out 2 forks and placed the cake before Kimberly. They both took bites.

"Man, this is good."

"Yeah. Marie's cake always makes me feel better." Kimberly took another bite. Tommy bent down and kissed Kimberly on the lips to remove a chocolate crumb on her bottom lip.

"I assure you, that dream means nothing. I am not gonna die on you. You can't get rid of me that easily." Tommy cupped Kimberly's face and kissed her again. Mr. Hart turns and goes back upstairs as the couple began kissing passionately. Tommy pulled apart and allowed Kimberly to take another bite of cake from his fork. Tommy wiped her lip of chocolate. Kimberly smiled. "Okay now?" Tommy asked.

"Okay," Kimberly nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Kimberly had gone back into the training gym last month. With the American Cup in mid-March, she knew she had to be back in top shape yet again. American Cup was a pre-National competition to showcase for the gymnasts to come and show their standings before the Olympic Trials or Nationals. Kimberly and Coach Russo had a better understanding and togetherness the second time around than the first. Their training together was not forced, but came naturally. Tommy gave up some morning jogs and Victor took over. It was a great bonding time that Kimberly missed with her coach. 

It is March now, when rather good news finds Tommy twice over. First, Kimberly wins the huge national title, coming back yet again in dramatic fashion at the American Cup, taking the sure fire win from the great Shannon Miller. Kimberly won the title on beam, by a mere .025 points. And to pile on with the good news, Tommy's father gets released from prison. Tommy was cleaning up at the Dojo late one evening when Mr. Oliver, his father walked into the building. Master Tony had left closing up duties to Tommy tonight.

"We're closed sir," Tommy said when he heard the door opened and a man walking threw.

"Sir? Haven't been called that in a while." Tommy dropped the mats from his hands.

"Dad?" Mr. Oliver smiled and walked over to Tommy. Tommy was somewhat taken back as he was hugged tightly by his father for the first time in many, many months. Tommy had thought he saw his father in the crowd at the American Cup, just a few days ago, but with celebrations and excitement about Kimberly taking her first National title since Worlds, when Tommy looked back only to find his father gone. Tommy shook his head, thinking his mind must have been playing tricks on him.

"I'm free son! I'm free!!" Mr. Oliver held Tommy by the shoulders. "Isn't this great?"

"Yes!" Tommy hugged his father again. "But how?"

"I'll explain everything, over dinner?"

"Of course, let me just call Kimberly and tell her…"

"No! I mean, you can call her of course, but don't tell her about me."

"Why not?"

"I don't want anyone else to find out so soon."

"But…"

"Please son. I will tell you more over dinner."

"Okay." Tommy closed his phone. He went out to dinner with his father.

* * *

Tommy got home a few hours later. Kimberly was at her computer when Tommy came into her room. 

"Well, hey tiger, where have you been? You're late." Kimberly asked as she swirled in her chair around to look at him. She had her foot tape yet again with ice and chomping down on some gum. At the American Cup, Kimberly injured her ankle on floor, almost missing the final rotation because of the sprain, but somehow found the strength and determination to take the win on a spectacular beam routine. Tommy walked over to her.

"Closing up."

"The dojo? It took that long?"

"Uh, yeah." Tommy placed a sweet, yet short kiss on her lips. "How's your ankle?"

"Oh fine, just tweaked it a bit this afternoon. Oh, your dinner is still warm if you want…"

"I ate already. Is it serious?"

"My ankle? No, Tommy! I'm fine! Trust me. Is something wrong with you?"

"No! Why would there be?"

"No reason tiger. Just asking."

"I'm gonna go down to the pool house and use the other computer."

"Oh, well, I am almost done here, so…"

"NO! You keep working." Tommy kissed her cheek. "I'll be back." Kimberly mouthed okay.

Tommy started spending more and more time with his father, but in secret. Tommy's father would secretly find Tommy alone of course either at school or the Dojo and they would go off hanging out for some hours at a time. Tommy would always lie about what he had been doing, not because he wanted to, but because he felt he owned his father some right to secrecy. Tommy's father doesn't want anyone to know he is out of jail, especially Joe. Tommy would always disappear on Kimberly. She would look and find him missing right under her nose. And Tommy would return, somewhat winded and quick with a good excuse about his whereabouts.

* * *

Few weeks later 

Kimberly was sitting on the couch, when Tommy came into the pool house. Kimberly looked up at Tommy. He paused briefly, a bit nervous at her sitting there, apparently waiting for him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Tommy said closing the door behind him.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere, just out with the guys for a bit." Tommy pulled off his jacket. Kimberly knew he was lying. She had called everyone and no one knew where he was. Kimberly stood up.

"Who is she?"

"She who?"

"The new girl in your life. The one making you lie to me."

"What girl?"

"Don't Tommy! I know! I know all the signs!"

"I was not with another girl Kimberly!"

"Don't lie to me Tommy!"

"I'm not!" Tommy yelled back. Kimberly wiped away a fallen tear from her cheek.

"Gosh, just stop it! Stop lying! I called everyone, everyone! You weren't with Oscar, Rocky, Eddie, damnit none of them knew where you were! So stop lying to me! Gosh! I even called Katherine, god, you don't know how hard that was to ask a girl that obviously hates me about your whereabouts! So, who is she?"

"I wasn't with another girl Beautiful, you have to believe..."

"Believe you? How can I, Tommy? You won't tell me anything!"

"I can't… I want to, but… you have to believe me, it's not another girl."

"Fine. Keep lying to me." Kimberly shook her head.

"Kim wait… Kim please…" Tommy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No!" Kimberly tore her arm from Tommy and walked to the door.

"I love you." Kimberly looked at Tommy. She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

A few days later 

Tommy rushed after Kimberly. The final bell of the day rang at school. She was walking toward the parking lot. She was going to leave him yet again today after school. Their fight from a few days back was still unsolved. Kimberly refused to let Tommy into her room to talk and only so much as an evil glares from Kimberly over meals when Tommy tried to talk to her and explain.

"Kim wait!" Tommy took the keys in Kim's hand.

"Give me my keys Tommy."

"So you can talk?"

"You have some nerve, you lying sack of shit! You cheat, you lie and you think you can be upset with me!"

"I am not cheating on you! I love you!"

"Funny way of showing it!" Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"Trust comes from both ends, Tommy! Why can't you trust me with this secret?" Kimberly asked as she pulled away.

"Because…"

"If you love me…"

"Don't. Don't do that, don't say that. You know I love you more than anything in the world."

"I do Tommy. But I have to wonder…"

"Don't." Tommy cupped her face. "Never wonder." They kissed passionately. Tommy pulled away, both smiling. Kimberly pulled his face back down for another kiss. Tommy kissed her over and over again.

Next day

Tommy laughed with his arms around Kimberly. Kimberly had snorted from a joke Rocky told, that made everyone else laugh harder than from the joke, but it embarrassed Kimberly to no end. Her cheeks turned red immediately, as she covered her face in shame. When she pouted, Tommy immediately took her into his arms to shield her from the gang's enormous torture on her. Kimberly and Tommy were leaving school together when Tommy looked up to see his father standing there in the parking lot next to the car.

"Hey, who's that waving, that man over there?"

"Dad?"

"Dad?" Kimberly repeated. Tommy walked over to his father.

"Dad what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to keep this a secret?" Tommy's father takes his son into his arms and hugs him tight. Tommy hugged his father back.

"I did son, but it's been a while and I got everything in order now." Kimberly walked over to them. "So, is this lovely lady the one that has stolen my son's heart?"

"Dad, this is Kimberly."

"Dad?"

"Oh, I am so sorry Kimberly. I asked that Tommy didn't tell you, I'm free from jail."

"Oh, ho-how long?"

"Been free about a month now." Kimberly looked at Tommy. Now she knew his secret. "She is just as beautiful as you described son."

"Of course," Kimberly said as they shook hands. Like she didn't know just by looking at the two standing next to each other. Tommy looked a bit like his father, in hair, facial features and body physique.

"It's so great meeting you. My son has done good getting such a special lady like yourself."

"Thanks. I know Tommy missed you a lot. He talked about you so much, so many great stories. I'm glad to finally meet you." Tommy's father held his hand on Tommy's back with a smile.

"Great stories eh? I hope my boy didn't bore you to much."

"Oh no! It was great."

"Great, but now that I am back and I want to be apart of his life for good."

"Well, you should come to the house for dinner."

"I don't know about Kim, your father…."

"Nonsense, no come on Tommy. It'll be great," Kimberly said with a smile. "It'll be fun."

"I would like that Kimberly, but not tonight," Mr. Oliver said.

"Oh okay."

"But soon."

"Great."

* * *

Few days later 

Kimberly brings Tommy's father for dinner. But let's set the facts straight. Mr. Hart and Mr. Oliver do not get along. They didn't get along when they were younger and it was evident over drinks before dinner. Kimberly made the mistake of not announcing the special guest of the evening beforehand. Hostility is an understatement. Mr. Hart was grilling Tommy's father because Mr. Hart thinks Mr. Oliver has other agendas. Too bad that is true.

"So, what is the real reason why you are back Thomas Oliver?" Mr. Hart asked as the dinner was placed before all of them.

"Daddy! That question wasn't appropriate over drinks and definitely not over dinner. I'm sorry Mr. Oliver, my father can be rather…"

"No need Kimberly. Well, first I want to thank you, thank you for taking such great care of my son, but I am free now. I am here to do the job I wasn't able to."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I am here to take Tommy." Kimberly gasped with the rest of the Harts, including Tommy. Tommy looked at his father.

Kimberly let out a slight cough.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right… Did you just…"

"You did hear me correctly Kimberly."

"You want to take Tommy, where?"

"I got a job in a new truck delivering company. In a few more weeks, I will have enough money for the truck and Tommy and I can go."

"What about school?" Mrs. Hart asked.

"Yeah, Tommy and I are just finishing junior year, we still have senior to go, and college…"

"Tommy will finish high school, just on the road."

"Shouldn't that be Tommy's decision?" Kimberly asked.

"I think I know my son Kimberly. Tommy, don't you think spending a little time on the road with your dear old dad would do some good?"

"Uh.." Tommy looked around the table. Kimberly looked at him and shook his head. "Uh…"

"I think we need to discuss this a bit more, in private," Mr. Hart said.

"After dinner of course," Mrs. Hart added. It was a quiet dinner, as the parents went into Mr. Hart's den.

* * *

Tommy was sitting on the bed as Kimberly paced around her bedroom. He was watching her, but hasn't really said a word. With Mr. Oliver's decision to try and take Tommy away, the Harts and him had a lot to discuss. But with Tommy have been living with the Harts for about 6 months now; Mrs. Hart had worked with getting parental guardian rights on Tommy over that time. Tommy's father claims to be clean, didn't really matter to Mr. Hart. It was foolish to try and take Tommy since he doesn't have a home or secure job to take on a 17-year-old boy on his own. Mrs. Hart who was grown to adore Tommy since he was so helpful around the house and brought such joy to the family, as Kim and their relationship blossoms into a beautiful thing now. 

"It's not fair! How dare they decide on things with us waiting here?" Kimberly asked no one really, just to be talking aloud like she had been doing for the past hour. "And how dare your father just show up and want to take you away!"

"He is my father."

"Tommy! Do you want to go?" Kimberly asked as she sat on the bed beside him.

"Well, I mean, it would be great. I haven't had a chance to spend time with my father in years without bars or guards being in our way. This past month with him, reminded me of old times and…"

"You would leave, me, everything, just like that?"

"I don't want to leave! Especially you! I just…I don't want my father to go either."

"If being with your father makes you so happy, and you two have lost years together, you should go."

"You would let me go?"

"I don't want you to, of course! I'll miss you, but I won't stop you. I love you too much and if this will make you and your father happy and have a relationship, go." Tommy hugged Kimberly. Her arms went around neck.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to hear." There was a knock on the door. Tommy and Kimberly pulled apart slightly.

"Come in!" Tommy's father smiled.

"Wow, this place is like a maze." Kimberly laughed with Tommy.

"So, what's up?"

"We're gonna talk more in the morning."

"Is that good?"

"I like to think so. I just wanted to say goodnight before I go. See ya tomorrow."

"You too Dad."

"Goodnight Mr. Oliver."

* * *

About a week later 

Tommy found Mrs Hart looking for something in the living room.

"Tommy, have you seen the vase on this mantle?"

"No."

"Hmm… maybe Marie is cleaning it." Mrs. Hart walked out. Kimberly had thrown a picnic to welcome back Tommy's father officially over the weekend. Things were still unsettled with whether or not Tommy was leaving, but it was great not to have to think about that for one day. Tommy came upstairs into Kim's bedroom and found her frantically looking around her room.

"What's wrong? What did you lose?"

"My grandmother's box!"

"What?"

"I know I had it in here last!" Kimberly searched her closet, tossing random items out.

Things about the Hart mansion would turn up missing. Little did Tommy know who was behind it all. Tommy's father was the one behind all the stealing from Harts. He had some outstanding debts that he had to pay to Joe and his crew. Tommy was over his father's motel room waiting on his father, who was still in the shower. They were supposed to be at breakfast but Tommy's father was late getting in. Tommy saw wads of hundreds in his father's top drawer. Tommy saw a glass dolphin as well. Somehow Tommy recognized it as he held it in his hand. Tommy quickly put the glass figurine down and closed the drawer when his father came out fully dressed.

"Ready son?"

"O-of course Dad."

"Great."

Tommy came into the pool house after finishing up at the dojo that evening. Kimberly was sitting there crying.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" Tommy asked putting down his things before going over to her.

"Nothing, I just…"

"Come on." Kimberly got up slightly as Tommy sat down and let her sit in his lap. "Tell me." Tommy hugged her, as Kimberly laid her head against his chest.

"It's just… first it was grandmother's box, now…"

"Now what?"

"I lost my mother's favorite diamond earring. She's so mad. But I swear I put them back."

"We'll find them together."

"I have looked everywhere, Tommy. They're gone."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should have never borrowed them without asking. I just can't believe I did that. They were from my Papa on her sweet sixteen's birthday. She'll never forgive me." Kimberly hugged Tommy again.

Tommy and Kimberly went to get some dinner, since Kimberly had skipped dinner with her parents, especially from her mother's disapproving eyes. Tommy was getting water, as Kimberly made eggs and toast.

"And you know those ocean glass figurines in the library?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"The dolphin and turtles are missing too." Tommy stopped drinking water.

"What?"

"Yeah, the dolphin was my favorite, I used to keep it by my monitor all the time, but Marie always returned it. Now it's missing too." Tommy put his water on the counter and placed his hand on the island top. His head went down. Kimberly added a pile of cheese to the eggs. "What?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out there."

"Nothing. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," Tommy said kissing her cheek.

"Your eggs are gonna get cold!"

"That's what microwaves are for, princess!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

Kimberly threw the spatula into the frying pan. Tommy once again left her without explaining himself. Tommy raced out the kitchen to the garage. He grabbed Kimberly's keys to her car. Tommy was about to pull into the motel parking lot when he saw his father getting Joe's car. Tommy ducked down and watched them pull out. Tommy followed them. Kimberly was eating her huge pile of eggs when her mother came into the kitchen. 

"Where is Tommy?"

"Hhe ft," Kimberly said with a mouthful of eggs and toast.

"Once more without eggs and toast." Kimberly swallowed.

"He left."

"This late?"

"I don't get it either Mom. Something was wrong." Mr. Hart came into the kitchen. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"You know those glasses Tommy got me for Christmas right?"

"Yeah, what?"

"One is stolen."

"Just one?"

"Yeah, the one I let Tommy's father drink from."

"Daddy, you can't think…"

"All the things around this house started missing when he came back."

"Daddy, that's not right! He is Tommy's father. He wouldn't steal from us!"

"Where is Tommy?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know. He rushed out of here after I told him about the glass figurines."

"Because he knows the truth."

"I just can't believe Tommy's father would do that."

"Where are you going dear?" Mrs. Hart asked eating some eggs from Kim's plate.

"Yeah, where are you going Daddy?"

"To get back our things."

"Well, I'm coming with you!" Kimberly said following behind her father.

"You are to stay here!"

"No, this has to do with Tommy and I want to be there."

"Fine, grab your coats, let's go then." The Harts grabbed coats on their way out the door. Mr. Hart decided to drive, following Kim's GPS system.

* * *

Tommy pulled up Joe's shop, which is where his secret drug hangout was located. Tommy sneaked in by the side door. He watched his father and Joe counting out money as the other men were working with sorting the pile of drugs into bags. 

"I knew that son of yours would finally come into good hands ever since I saw that rich little girl pull away with Tommy in the car."

"You have enough money now with all the things I took. Our partnership is over with."

"Our partnership is over with when I say it is buddy," Joe said hitting Thomas's chest with a stack of bills. Tommy saw a box and saw Kim's grandmother's box. He placed it into his jacket pocket, but in the process he accidentally knocks over some stacks.

"Who's there?" Joe asked as he pulled out a gun.

"Put that away before you kill someone!" Thomas went over just as Tommy stood up. "Tommy?"

"Well, well, not surprising."

"How could you Dad?" Tommy asked.

"I can explain…"

"Oh yes, explain to us Thomas, explain about a father's love where you used his son to get to his girlfriend's family treasures."

"I only did that because you made me!"

"Ha!" Joe laughed. "You did it to save yourself!"

"Tommy, please don't listen to him…" Tommy pulled away from his father's grip.

"I can't believe you used me like that Dad! How could you do this to me?" Tommy's father held his son's face.

"I did this for us son! This way we can go away together and…"

"I won't ever go anywhere with you! Not after this!"

* * *

Mr. Hart was able to use Kimberly's Land Rover tracking device to find the car. As soon as they pulled up into the shop, he called the police. 

"We should wait here until they…"

"Like I hell I am," Kimberly said getting out the car. "This feels like my dream and if so, I need to be with Tommy."

"Kimberly! Kim, wait!" Kimberly went into the side door as well. She saw Tommy's father and Joe arguing with Joe hold a gun out, waving it out about. Tommy was frozen between the 2 men standing beside him.

"Put the gun down!"

"He knows! You have to get rid of him!"

"He's my son!"

"Then he should have not followed us!"

"You will not hurt my son!"

"Get out of way Thomas!"

"No!" The gun went off in the struggle between the two. Everyone ducked around the small room. Tommy groaned. Kimberly slightly let out a scream when her father took her by the arms. All eyes went over to them.

"Just great. More witnesses."

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked as he slowly stood up.

"Well, well, welcome Harts." Tommy ran over to Joe and get control of the gun.

"Get out of here!" Tommy's father rushed to help his son. "Get out of here now!" Tommy yelled to Kimberly.

"Not without you!"

"Kimberly go!" Kimberly's parents grabbed one of their daughter's arms to make their escape.

"Stop them now!" Joe commanded his men. They nodded, pulling out random weapons of knives and guns. Kimberly and her parents were blocked off from any exit. The men started fighting against the Harts. Kimberly was able to fight back, knocking them back with her kicks.

"Kimberly, where did you learn that?" Mrs. Hart asked as Kimberly caught a man's punch and knocked him away from her mother with a spin kick.

"Uh, remember how I always used to follow Tim to karate class?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you tend to pick up…, hiyah!" Kimberly kicked another man to the ground. "Some things." A guy grabbed Kimberly and her mother. "Let go of me!" Mr. Hart grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He gave him the hardest punch he could. "Great punch Dad."

"Thanks."

Mr. Hart went to help Tommy, who was punched accidentally by his father after Joe redirected his hit. Joe looked over at Kimberly briefly, as she took out a few more of his men that were going for her mother.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend…" Tommy gasped.

"Kimberly!" Tommy ran over to her. Mr. Hart and Mr. Oliver worked together and tackled Joe.

The gun goes over repeatedly during the struggle. Tommy and Kimberly landed on the ground with Tommy on top of her protecting her. Kimberly groaned with Tommy as they hit the ground hard.

"Hey."

"Hey." They were both breathing hard as they stared at each other. "You saved me." Tommy smiled.

"Well, princesses tend to need it." They sat up together. Tommy groaned a bit.

"Are you..." Kimberly saw another man with a knife at her mother. She gasped. "Mom!" Kimberly jumped up and sweep kicked the guy to the ground. They began to fight. Tommy groaned as he stood up, his side in pain. Tommy felt inside his jacket and found some blood on his fingertips.

* * *

Finally the cops started to arrive. Some of Joe's men fired at the cops so they could not enter. Tommy grabbed Kimberly and her mother as he pushed them to the ground to shield her from bullets flying about. Mr. Hart does the same to all of them. Joe and Tommy's father flee in cars, making the cops chase after them. Some of Joe's men were getting arrested as Tommy and Kimberly came out the shop with her parents behind them. Tommy felt his chest. 

"What's wrong Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing." Tommy pulled out the box from his pocket, though his other side was screaming in pain.

"My grandmother's box… where did you…"

"My father took it."

"Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I actually believed that he wanted me. He just wanted your money …" Kimberly hugged him.

"It's okay, handsome. We're safe now." Tommy kissed the side of her head and continued to hold her tight as they walked away from the building. Cops searched the building.

Kimberly found Tommy in the alley sitting by the side door going through a box.

"Tommy, there you are! The cops want to talk to you about…"

"Kimberly, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm just glad everything turned out okay."

"I can't find any more of your family things…"

"Oh Tommy, it's okay." Kimberly hugged him and pulled on his arm to stand up. Tommy groaned with a fake smile as he stood up. "Tommy, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I never wanted… I love you." Kimberly gasped and caught Tommy as he fell to his knees before her.

"Tommy!" Kimberly felt his chest underneath his jacket and found blood on her hand. Tommy groaned and fell to his back. Kimberly pulled aside the jacket and saw 2 small spots, one was basically in the middle of his chest and the other at his side, where blood had been flowing. "You've been shot!"

"I guess I wasn't quick enough…"

"Why didn't you say…"

"I'm sorry..."

"Shhh!" Kimberly took off her sweater and pressed against it. "I'm gonna get you help. You're going to be okay."

"Tell me you love me."

"You know I do. You know I love you more than anything in this world."

"That's all I need…" Tommy closed his eyes. Kimberly lifted Tommy up against her.

"Tommy… Tommy no! You are not dying on me! You are not dying!" Kimberly screamed. Kimberly's parents and the cops rushed over to find a screaming Kimberly.

"Daughter what is…"

"He's been shot!" Kimberly was crying, holding the wound so Tommy couldn't lose more blood.

"Get an ambulance over here immediately," Mr. Hart yelled. He got to his knees quickly, taking off his jacket and helping Kimberly with applying pressure on the wounds.

* * *

Tommy was rushed to the hospital. A nurse came out the ER room as other doctors and nurses were working on Tommy as soon as he came into the ER. She had blood on his hands. 

"Are you the boy's parents?"

"Might as well be, he's been staying with us for the past 6 months," Mrs. Hart said.

"How bad is it?" Kimberly asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We think the second shot hit an artery. He is bleeding out more than we can put into him. He's going to have to have surgery right away. We need you to fill out some papers. Could you please follow me to the information desk?"

"Of course," Mr. Hart and Mrs. Hart said following the nurse. Mrs. Hart took one glance back to Kimberly. Kimberly stayed by the ER doorway as the doctors and nurses were rushing to patch up Tommy before moving him to surgery.

"Doctor, he's BP is dropping rapidly…"

"Well apply more pressure to that hole! We can't move him until he is more stable or he'll just die on the transfer to the OR!" Kimberly gasped.

"Tommy…"

_ooooo...Tommy has been shot; his life having in the balance, his parents on the run...find out what happens next time!_

_

* * *

_

**Teaser to Chapter 15: A Princess's Kiss**

_Kimberly walked about Tommy's room, playing her guitar to him as he lay in a coma that evening. It was healthy to talk to Tommy while he was in a coma, as if he was awake; at least that was what the doctors told her. Tommy could possibly be hearing everything him, so Kimberly had open conversations with Tommy, talking all the time. She knew if Tommy was awake he would so annoyed and probably doing his best to hush her with kisses and more. Kimberly worked on a new song just for Tommy.__Kimberly laid a soft kiss on Tommy's lips.  
__"Wake up tiger, I need you. I need you so much."_

**until next time, be kind and review! Just takes a couple of seconds of your time!**

**:P**


	15. A Princess’s Kiss

**AN: Thank you all for taking the time to leave a review, you guys rock bigtime! And oh, OH, Oh, how I miss the OC, that was my all-time favorite Thursday night obsession! Took me months, and I mean months, to come down when that show ended. Something about that hot guy in a white wifebeater and the nerd but cool guy that would do anything for the woman he loves, awww... classic and a great show to the end. Thank goodness for Gossip Girl, my new high of the week until Prison Break returns. Thanks again guys! R&R please!**

**Chapter 15: A Princess's Kiss**

After 4 straight hours of surgery, the surgeons found the bullets and were able to close the blood vessels hit and wounds, but Tommy goes into a coma after his heart rate becomes irregular and even stops during the surgery. He went almost a minute before he was revived with shocks to his heart. Kimberly had never felt so scared and helpless as she watched from the OR staging room as Tommy had his surgery. Her parents would take turns trying to comfort her through Tommy's surgery, which helped, but didn't change the facts, Tommy almost died. Mr. Hart started an open prayer to help them get through the surgery. Kimberly was surprised by that. Her father was never the religious man.

Tommy was brought to his own room. He was hooked up to a few machines, one for IV and the other on his finger to keep a monitor on his pulse, BP and brain activity. Though he was in a coma, he didn't require to be hooked up to an oxygen mask, which was great. That meant his lungs and breathings was healthy enough. Kimberly sat on the bed, vowing to never leave his side until he wakes up. Aisha came into the hospital room just as Tommy was moved into his room.

"What happened to him?" Aisha asked. Kimberly was crying as she held Tommy's hand. Aisha had gotten a frantic call from Kimberly, but the blabbering Kimberly didn't give Aisha any details through her cries and as soon as Tommy was rushed over to surgery, Kimberly's phone cut off as she rushed behind him.

"Oh Aisha! He was shot…the doctors, he had surgery to remove the bullets, but some thing… his heart stopped, he's in a coma now."

"Oh Kim…" Aisha hugged Kimberly immediately.

"I almost lost him, Sha. I almost lost him."

* * *

Tommy didn't wake up the next morning, into the afternoon either. Kimberly was lying on Tommy's chest when her parents came into the room with some food. Kimberly barely raised her head. She had been on guard a while. Joe was in police custody, but Tommy's father was able to escape the cop barriers. His whereabouts were unknown as of now. 

"Honey, we brought you some food and some of your favorite movies to watch while you stay here," Mrs. Hart said.

"Oh, I'm not hungry Mom."

"You have to eat dear," Mr. Hart said. "Tommy would hate himself if you got ill because you refused to eat."

"I know, Dad but I just don't feel like it. I don't feel like anything right now."

"I know it's hard baby, but we can get through this together. Now, let's eat something."

"Okay Mom." Kimberly sat up and did as her parents asked. They ate dinner together. Kimberly flipped through the channels as her parents went to getting coffee.

"Uh sports…" Kimberly groaned. "What a waste." But Kimberly paused to watch it because she knew Tommy loved ESPN. "Looks like it's gonna be a great year for the Yankees. I heard it from Tim, he's a big Yankee fan, remember how you two fought over Dodgers and Yankees," Kimberly said with a slight laugh. "Boys. Well, ESPN says this new shortstop person, Derek something Jeter might be top rookie player for the National, I mean American League. Oh, who am I kidding, I know nothing about baseball, football nor basketball. And I don't care. Now gymnastics, there's a sport. It's a joke for anyone to be so overwhelmed by some sweaty guys in uniform suits with gloves, hats and…very tight pants. Whoa." Kimberly was drawn in as Derek Jeter was doing an interview with them showing some plays he made in spring training. Kimberly looked down at the sleeping form of Tommy. She smiled. "I guess I can watch a bit of this."

* * *

Kimberly walked about Tommy's room, playing her guitar to him as he lay in a coma that evening. It was healthy to talk to Tommy while he was in a coma, as if he was awake; at least that was what the doctors told her. Tommy could possibly be hearing everything him, so Kimberly had open conversations with Tommy, talking to him all the time. She described everything she did to him. Kimberly knew if Tommy was awake he would so annoyed and probably doing his best to hush her with kisses and more just to shut her up. Kimberly worked on a new song just for Tommy. 

_The first time ever I saw your face  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
__And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
__To the dark and the empty skies my love_

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
__I felt the earth move through my hand  
__Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
__That was there at my command my love _

_The first time ever I lay with you  
__And felt your heart so close to mine  
__The first time ever I saw your face  
__Your face _

Kimberly laid a soft kiss on Tommy's lips.  
"Wake up tiger, I need you. I need you so much."

Tommy still didn't wake up the following morning. Kimberly was the only one allowed to spend the night in the hospital with Tommy. She didn't go to school; she hardly slept and ate as she kept her promise and hadn't left his side. Kimberly made the hospital room her life, her new home since she wasn't ever gonna leave until Tommy was walking out the door with her. Kimberly thought she would reveal secrets to Tommy as he sleeps in hopes of him waking up because of them.

"Remember when you couldn't find that raggedly old green shirt… well, I'm sorry, I know it was your favorite shirt, but damnit Tommy, it was hideous! I gave it to John when he got oil all over his hands from fixing my car. But I promise I will buy you hundreds more shirts just as ugly as that one if only you wake up." Kimberly looked at him before laying her head against his chest. "Still not awake. Well, you remember when you were so hungry and no one would find that leftover pasta. I ate that even though I knew it was your favorite and you hadn't eaten all day. I'm sorry for that too." Kimberly planted a kiss on his cheek. "Oh tiger. Why won't you wake for me?"

* * *

Mrs. Hart came into Tommy's room with another bouquet of fresh flowers that afternoon. Kimberly raised her head from Tommy's chest. She placed it on the take where 3 more bouquets where 

"Oh Mom, Tommy hates flowers, why do you keep bringing them in here?" Kimberly asked.

"Hey, everyone likes flowers, because it's make any room look better and if we're gonna be here a while, might as well…"

"We are not gonna be here a while, Tommy is gonna wake up soon!" Mrs. Hart placed her hands on Kimberly's back.

"Of course honey, you know what I meant."

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm just…"

"I know baby," Mrs. Hart said.

"Where's Daddy?" Kimberly asked as she helped her mother with the flowers.

"Work, he had an important business meeting he couldn't avoid. He sends his prayers to Tommy." Kimberly sat on the bed. "I brought some schoolwork, you have to read a play for class and..."

"Oh great, I'm tired of watching sports and talking about it to Tommy. He would be laughing his head off if he wasn't in a coma." Kimberly held back some tears. Kim's mother hugged her. "I'm sorry, I should be stronger than this."

"Honey, you are fine. This is a time where you draw on the strengths from everyone to get through it. Not one person is stronger enough to deal with this alone, not without others helping them through. You have me, and your father, your brother, and all your friends to lean on."

"Thanks Mom." Kimberly hugged her mother back.

Kimberly opened her book to another chapter. She had already a quarter way through the Shakespeare's book; her mother just brought that morning. It was from their literature class assignment. Kimberly caressed Tommy's hand in her lap as she read the play. She knew the story pretty much enough to do a great report, but she knew Tommy probably didn't.

"Okay tiger, I know you hate school, but this is our assignment. Much Ado About Nothing, and you have made it through almost 2 full Shakespearean acts with little complaint, so here we go with Act 2, Scene 3."

_BENEDICK  
__[Coming forward This can be no trick: the  
conference was sadly borne. They have the truth of  
this from Hero. They seem to pity the lady: it  
seems her affections have their full bent. Love me!  
why, it must be requited. I hear how I am censured:  
they say I will bear myself proudly, if I perceive  
the love come from her; they say too that she will  
rather die than give any sign of affection. I did  
never think to marry: I must not seem proud: happy  
are they that hear their detractions and can put  
them to mending. They say the lady is fair; 'tis a  
truth, I can bear them witness; and virtuous; 'tis  
so, I cannot reprove it; and wise, but for loving  
me; by my troth, it is no addition to her wit, nor  
no great argument of her folly, for I will be  
horribly in love with her. I may chance have some  
odd quirks and remnants of wit broken on me,  
because I have railed so long against marriage: but  
doth not the appetite alter? a man loves the meat  
in his youth that he cannot endure in his age.  
Shall quips and sentences and these paper bullets of  
the brain awe a man from the career of his humour?  
No, the world must be peopled. When I said I would  
die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I  
were married. Here comes Beatrice. By this day!  
she's a fair lady: I do spy some marks of love in  
her. _

Enter BEATRICE

_BEATRICE  
__Against my will I am sent to bid you come in to dinner. _

_BENEDICK  
__Fair Beatrice, I thank you for your pains. _

_BEATRICE  
__I took no more pains for those thanks than you take  
pains to thank me: if it had been painful, I would  
not have come. _

_BENEDICK  
__You take pleasure then in the message? _

_BEATRICE  
__Yea, just so much as you may take upon a knife's  
point and choke a daw withal. You have no stomach,  
signior: fare you well. _

Exit

_BENEDICK  
__Ha! 'Against my will I am sent to bid you come in  
to dinner;' there's a double meaning in that 'I took  
no more pains for those thanks than you took pains  
to thank me.' that's as much as to say, Any pains  
that I take for you is as easy as thanks. If I do  
not take pity of her, I am a villain; if I do not  
love her, I am a Jew. I will go get her picture._

* * *

With Tommy still in a coma Katherine came bursting into the hospital room rather abruptly. It had been nearly 3 days since surgery. Kimberly was giving Tommy a kiss on the cheek as she held his hand. She was just about to turn the page. 

"Katherine?" Katherine was furious and was upset, was…boiling and to see Tommy lying there looking so helpless, she exploded her anger at Kimberly. Anger for Kimberly not calling her earlier about Tommy being shot.

"How dare you not call me, or call any of Tommy's friends!"

"I'm sorry, if calling you was not my main concern with Tommy being in a coma!"

"I should have, we should have been called!" Katherine yelled.

"I was going to!" Kimberly fired back just as loud.

"When?"

"When I found the time! I have no reason to call anyone; my main concern has to be for Tommy! And Tommy alone!"

"You have been completely selfish in this relationship! Always you have put yourself before everyone else, pushing all his true friends behind, though we have known him longer!"

"That is not true!" Kimberly yelled.

"You hardly let him out of your sights, he hardly hangs out with his friends minus you."

"I am his girlfriend! The woman he loves!"

"Oh don't pull 'I'm the woman he loves' bullshit on me! 2 days Kimberly! 2 days he has been here without his true friends! How dare you put yourself over us! I have seen your kind come and go," Katherine said with venom.

"Is that right?"

"Of course it is! It's as if you are afraid he will finally come to his sense and realize how completely wrong you are for him and…"

"I don't know how you got in here, but you better leave before I make it so you can't."

"I am, his REAL friends are just as much apart of his life and just as important as you are!"

"No, they're not, especially not you and that's your problem, not mine. Get out before I call security," Kimberly said pointing to the door.

"This is not over with."

"For the first time since you barged into this room unannounced, and unwanted, you are completely right at something. We are not finish, bitch. As soon as Tommy is awake and better, we will chat again. Babye." Kimberly waved Katherine off. Katherine stormed out the room. Kimberly smiled as Katherine slammed the door on her way out. Aisha came into the room after almost being knocked over by Katherine in the hall.

"Whoa, what was that about?"

"From that bitch... Don't ask." Kimberly went back over to Tommy and stroking his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know these days. All I think about, all I ever want is to have Tommy awake again and feel his arms around me. I know you and my parents must think we're foolish to both believe that this is forever, but it's how I feel with Tommy. I feel like I won't ever love another person as much and as deep as I love Tommy. Tommy is the most important thing in my life. The most important." Aisha placed her arms around Kimberly and hugged. "I don't know what I'll do without him."

* * *

Over 2 weeks had passed since Tommy's was shot. He still laid in a coma, no movement at all. Kimberly would flex Tommy's arms, fingers, and legs for the nurses to keep Tommy's circulations in good condition. It was his workout for the day. Oscar and Rocky came to spend time with Tommy in the hospital. After Katherine's outburst, Kimberly sent Aisha to call and inform Oscar and Rocky immediately right afterwards about the shooting. Initially, they were upset too for not being called the first night, but knew Tommy was in good hands and probably wouldn't want them worrying over him as they did. Kimberly told him how sorry she was for not calling earlier, but she just wasn't thinking about anyone or anything other than Tommy. Rocky and Oscar were happy Kimberly did call them after the surgery, because if they were there during it, they would probably have freaked out and went to pieces since they had never been in that situation before. Oscar and Rocky would watch sports with Tommy for Kimberly since they knew she was basically clueless in that. It was a joy to watch them jumping up and down, shouting at the tv for calls by the referee or cheer on a great shot made by a player. They were such guys with March Madness, college basketball games going on. Kimberly just sat in her corner playing her guitar, working on a new song just for Tommy. "Angel of Mine" was a great tune, and had such a great note. It was Kim's favorite song to dedicate her love for Tommy, but she needed something new and fresh. 

Kimberly sat on Tommy's bed. She was just strumming her guitar lightly. Everyone had left after dinner together. It was common for them to share one meal a day around Tommy, talking around him in hopes he would wake up.  
"So, I think I got another good song for you. I hope you like it tiger."

_Woah woahh _

_Have I been blind?_  
_For the first time in my life I feel I've opened up my eyes  
__Since you've arrived like an angel from the sky  
__I'm on a spiritual high _

_So don't you ever go away  
__I could never face  
__Losing you would kill my faith  
__In a higher place _

_What kind of world  
__Would it be without you  
__I couldn't breathe without you here  
__What kind of world  
__Would I see without you  
__I can't dream without you here _

_Yeah woah yeah _

_Beautiful boy  
__How on earth did I do something worth deserving you?  
__My better half  
__How I cherish through and through every part of you  
__I do _

_Loving you's made me whole  
__Now I belong  
__I found my heart  
__Promise me we'll always stay  
__The way we are _

_What kind of world  
__Would it be without you  
__I couldn't breathe without you here  
__What kind of world  
__Would I see without you  
__I can't dream without you here _

_Hey-yeah _

_I can't ever imagine  
__If this never would happened  
__I thank God everyday  
__Almost lost you forever  
__But I always remember (remember)  
__That you're my saving grace _

_What kind of world __(what kind of world)  
__Would it be without you __(oh without you)  
__I couldn't breathe without you here __(ohh here)  
__What kind of world __(what kind of world)  
__Would I see without you  
__(oh see without you)  
__I can't dream without you here  
__(dream without you here)

* * *

_

Kimberly finished her song to Tommy. She placed her guitar up against the side of the bed. Kimberly found it somewhat pleasing as she sat watching Tommy lay asleep still. He really looked beautiful, like a peaceful angel. Kimberly caressed his face before taking his hand again. Kimberly moved some hair from the corner of her mouth as she bent down to Tommy. Kimberly pressed her lips softly against Tommy's lips. Tommy's hand squeezed her hand and let go almost as quick. Kimberly gasped and pulled away from his lips.

"Tommy?" Tommy groaned. "Tommy, are you awake?" Kimberly sucked in her breath as Tommy squeezed her hand tight. "Tommy…" Kimberly kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away.

"I thought it was the prince to give the kiss to break the curse, but I guess… a princess's kiss is so much better," Tommy's voice croaked out before he coughed. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Tommy..." Kimberly whimpered softly, on the verge of tears.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Oh Tommy!" Kimberly hugged him. Tommy groaned.

"Ow…"

"Sorry!" Kimberly pulled back.

"That's okay." Tommy laughed then coughed.

"I'll be right back…" Kimberly kissed his cheek and ran to the door. "He's awake! He's awake! Come quick!" Kimberly yelled. A few nurses and the doctor ran toward the room. Kimberly called her parents as the doctor examined Tommy. "Mom, he's awake! You have to come quickly!"

_"I'm on the way!"_

Kimberly smiled.

* * *

Kimberly looked at the doctor finished his examination of Tommy since he woke up. 

"How is he Doctor Martin?" Kimberly asked.

"His vitals have continued to increased. He will make a full recovery Kimberly. You are one lucky young man, Tommy Oliver." Kimberly clapped her hands with a laugh trying to hold back the tears of happiness. Kimberly bent down and kissed Tommy on the lips.

"Great to hear Doc." Kimberly sat down on the bed, as Tommy took her hand.

"But I want you to rest young man. You have been through a lot. You withstood 2 gunshots, one very near your heart and had serious surgery done to remove them. Your body will still need to heal."

"Doctor, how long does Tommy have to stay in the hospital?"

"A few more days just to make sure everything is on the way to recovery."

"Okay." The doctor and nurse left the room. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other.

"Thank you." Tommy paused, and looked to her somewhat surprised.

"Thank me, thank me for what Beautiful?" Kimberly let the tears go finally. "Hey Beautiful…it's okay. I'm fine now. I'm awake."

"I thought I was gonna lose you." Tommy pulled Kimberly to him and hugged her tight. "I almost lost you…"

"Shhhh…everything is going to be okay now."

* * *

Tommy was released a few days later and told to be careful and rest. Tommy's friends offered to help, but knew Tommy and Kimberly would want the first day out of the hospital together and alone. Since he woke up, Kimberly didn't push Tommy with anything. She had questions, but could ask them later. Tommy mostly slept and watched tv in peace. Tommy was only released because he was doing so much better and Mrs. Hart could have a doctor or nurse come to check on Tommy daily if needed. The doctors warned Tommy, that they didn't want to see Tommy until he was to have his stitches removed. Kimberly helped Tommy into the bed with her mother putting his bag down near the bed. Kimberly started removing his shoes. 

"You know I can do some things," Tommy said. "I'm not helpless."

"Yeah, well I'm maintaining up my end of the deal to keep you out of the hospital." Tommy smiled.

"I'm gonna go see what Marie can whip up for lunch for you two."

"Great, I am so happy to be away from that horrible hospital food." Kimberly laughed and pulled off his socks.

"Thanks Mom."

"Of course dear." Mrs. Hart walked out. Kimberly went over to Tommy's drawers. She pulled out a PJ set, shirt and pants. Tommy went to lift his right arm to take off his shirt, but his right side was killing him.

"Ow!" Tommy said with some discomfort after lifting his arm.

"Don't move tiger! I got this!"

"But..."

"Just let me help you."

"Fine." Kimberly eased his top shirt off his arms and pulled off his black tank. The 2 patches caught Kimberly's eyes. Tommy caught her looking at them. "It doesn't hurt that much now." Kimberly smiled with a shake of her head. She eased the shirt over his head and eased his right arm into it. Kimberly dressed Tommy and covered him up. "Won't you lay with me?"

"In a minute." Kimberly gathered up his clothes and placed them into the laundry basket.

"What's wrong Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Tommy patted the bed. Kimberly smiled and sat down at his side. Tommy shook his head and patted a bit higher. Kimberly turned and laid on the bed, her back to his chest. She didn't want him to see her crying. Tommy hugged her with his arm.

"Please turn and face me, you know I can't lay on that side." Kimberly wiped her eyes and slowly moved to face him. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not! I'm so happy that's why I'm crying." Tommy pulled Kimberly to lay against his chest. He hugged her and she held him just as tight.

* * *

They stayed quiet for a few moments before Kimberly raised her head. Tommy moved some fallen strands from her face. 

"Tiger, there is something I need to ask you."

"Shot." Kimberly cringed. "Sorry, wrong choice of word," Tommy said.

"Yeah, look, do you remember anything while you were in a coma?"

"It all seems like a weird dream to me."

"But do you remember things?" Kimberly asked.

"I think… did I hear you talking sports to me?"

"Maybe."

"You watched sports for me, aww Princess, thank you." Tommy took Kimberly into his arms.

"Would you stop calling me princess?!" Tommy laughed as he hugged her tightly when she tried to squirm from his arms.

"No, but I know how much you hate sports so…"

"I would do anything for you." Tommy placed the covers around Kimberly.

"I think I heard you fighting too." Mrs. Hart walked in with a tray of food. Kimberly sat up.

"Oh, that was with Mom, she always brought flowers to your room to add color I guess."

"I thought you would love the sight when you woke up." Kimberly shook her head with a smile as she got out of the bed to look at what Marie made for them.

"I did, the flowers were nice," Tommy said.

"See," Mrs. Hart said to Kimberly.

"No, that wasn't it. It wasn't with your mother."

"I'll leave you two to eat."

"Thanks." Mrs. Hart walked out as Kimberly settled the tray on the bed.

"Why were you arguing with Katherine?" Tommy asked. Kimberly paused to think how she would tell Tommy, as she lifted the 2 napkins from the tray. She placed one over Tommy's lap before putting one over her lap.

"She started it," Kimberly said flatly.

"What? Why would she…."

"It had been a few days since you were shot. I didn't call her, I didn't call anyone but Aisha. And that really wasn't a call. Aisha only came because I was so hysterical over the phone and she was worried about me. I guess, Katherine found out something was wrong with you and confronted me about it."

"Confronted you? Katherine's not like that. I don't think I have ever even known her to get into a shouting or agrument with anyone. Why would she do that to you?" Tommy asked as Kimberly placed the tray with the plate of food in front of him. Marie had made soup, chicken and pasta for them.

"Isn't it obvious, she loves you." Kimberly held up a spoon or fork for Tommy.

"That's ridiculous! Katherine and I are just friends! She doesn't love me," Tommy said as he took the fork.

"Tommy…" Kimberly kept the spoon and took a spoonful of soup first. She added pepper knowing Tommy liked that more. "She does like you."

"If she did like me, she has had ample time to tell me. We've been friends for years, great friends..."

"Maybe she didn't want to ruin that." Kimberly slid the soup before Tommy. He took a spoonful of soup from Kimberly. "More?" Tommy nodded.

"No, I know Katherine. If she wants something, she doesn't stop until she gets it."

"You're different. You're not something, you're someone."

"Still. I'm sorry she yelled at you." Tommy held up some pasta to Kimberly. She smiled and took the bite.

"You have to know, I planned on calling everyone, I just…"

"I know." Tommy reached over and kissed her. "I know."

"I was just so concerned about you and staying by your side, I didn't think about, I couldn't think about anything or anyone else. But Aisha did call everyone for me after that and..."

"Hey, I understand. I would have been the same way, don't blame yourself, okay."

"Okay," Kimberly said with a smile. They ate the rest of their lunch in quiet with quick kisses here and there.

"Hey, who's Benedick and Beatrice?" Tommy asked. Kimberly laughed.

"Much Ado About Nothing."

"What about it?"

"That's our English project for the end of the year. Read a Shakespeare's play and do a report on it."

"You didn't choose Romeo and Juliet?"

"I have done R&J," Kimberly said.

"You have eh?" Tommy smiled. They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"You know what I mean, I thought we would do something different. Something a bit more fun."

"Okay."

"Besides, they have the movie on tape so we can watch maybe tomorrow, instead of me reading it to you again."

"Sounds good to me, Beautiful."

* * *

Tommy woke up in the middle of the night. He found Kimberly asleep facing him. Tommy shifted down to her level. Her hands were together as if she was praying as she sleeps. Tommy moved her former bangs, now at her chin from the corner of her mouth. Tommy kissed her as soon as the hair was out of place. Tommy stroked her cheek getting a moan from Kimberly. Her hands came down as she turned off her side to her back. Tommy groaned as he placed his arm around her and kissed her again. Kimberly immediately woke up as Tommy slid on top of her and kissed her passionately. 

"Tommy, you know we can't do that, not with your..."

"Hey, I'm one injured here, let me tell you when I've had enough." Tommy kissed Kimberly again and moved his hand back into her hair. Kimberly pulled away.

"Seriously, we have to stop," Kimberly said pulling away.

"Not yet…" Tommy kissed her again. "I'm not in pain, not yet." Kimberly moaned as Tommy's tongue was warm and tasty in her mouth. Tommy turned his head just right to deepen their kiss even more. Kim's hands rose up from holding his shoulders back to stop him, to his neck and around his back. She squeezed him, getting a groan from Tommy.

"See, we have to stop."

"Just don't squeeze."

"Tommy, please…."

"I'm not in that much pain!"

"But you could be and that won't help you. I don't want you to ruin those stitches so soon after leaving the hospital. So, control those horny boy hormones." Tommy groaned. "Good boy." She kissed his nose.

"Am I your pet, or your lover?" Tommy asked honestly.

"Both." Tommy laughed. "And I love it." Kimberly laughed as Tommy slipped a quick kiss in. "Seriously, tiger… as badly as I want to take you and make love to you all night…" Tommy slipped in another kiss. "…we can't."

"I know."

"But that just mean that when you are better I will make love to you so good…"

"How good?"

"There might be another stay in the hospital for you."

"Oh, that good huh?" They both laughed. Kimberly smiled.

"Yup. Now, let's get some rest." Kimberly pulled Tommy to lie on her chest.

"Goodnight, Beautiful." Tommy snuggled up against her.

"Goodnight." Kimberly rubbed the back of his head and his back. Tommy and Kimberly fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

Tommy was hanging out with Rocky and Oscar a few days later. They were sparring together, to help Rocky with any upcoming karate tournament. With Tommy not being able to compete for at least another month of so, Rocky was a bet to take this title. Oscar was a bit slow, having not trained in probably months, like years at best. Rocky seem to always be one kick or punch faster. Tommy was just watching, knowing Kimberly would kill him if she heard he was sparring when he still had stitches. Tommy had wanted to talk to them, his boys about Katherine anyways, not to spar. Tommy explained to them as they sparred, hoping they had some insight into his way of thinking that Katherine couldn't possibly be in love with him. 

"So, you don't think Kim's right about Katherine?" Tommy asked. "I mean, Katherine doesn't like me like that, right?"

"Of course she does!" Rocky said lifting Oscar into air over his shoulder. "She has obviously been interested in you since the beginning!"

"Yeah, you were always too dense to see the truth," Oscar said kicking Rocky back when Rocky tried to deliver the final punch.

"But why didn't she say anything?"

"The same reason you didn't."

"But I never liked Katherine, not like that. I mean, yeah she's pretty in all but…"

"Come on, we all wanted that blonde Aussey at first, still do personally, but you were the only one to actually refuse that attraction, which made you irresistible to Katherine. Besides, I know you always had eyes from someone else," Rocky said.

"Hey, he always had a thing for the rich girl, Kimberly Hart," Oscar said smiling.

"What? That's not true!" Tommy yelled.

"Come on, we even called her Tommy's dream girl. You stalked that rich girl a lot since the beginning of school!" Rocky yelled taking Oscar down again.

"I did not!"

"Yup you did. She was your dream girl, man. We all knew it the way you looked at her; she had the perfect smile that made you weak and wanting her. You randomly bumped into her sooo many times, but she was always about her hair, clothes or shoes to ever notice you. Remember when she got a little drunk at that party and almost fell off the balcony. If it wasn't for you always keeping an eye on her, who knows what could have happened. Even her boyfriend didn't even notice what she had almost gotten herself into."

"Well I… I just wanted to make sure she was…"

"Hey! Not that we are complaining now that you got her," Oscar said. "I mean, she does give mean Christmas gifts."

"I am not with Kimberly for the mean Christmas gifts!"

"Of course not! She is also a killer in bed." Tommy rolled his eyes at Rocky.

"So you think I should talk to Katherine?"

"You better man, because Kimberly is not one to mess with. If Katherine ever goes at Kim again like that, I don't think Katherine will be able to walk away from it like she did the first time."

"Yeah, besides, I never got a date with that girl. Let me date her, then Kim can kill her." Oscar laughed at Rocky. Tommy smiled.

**

* * *

**

**Teaser to Chapter 16: Tommy's Dream Girl**

_"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Tommy asked through the driver's window. _

_"Nope, this is between Katherine and you. I will straighten out that girl some other day." _

_"We can all straighten this out together right here and now." _

_"Trust me, if I'm there, she'll freak out and think we are ganging against her." _

_"You know she's not a bad girl, once you get to know her." _

_"I respect that from you, since you do know her, but I have tried Tommy. She doesn't like me for what ever reason, and that's not gonna change." _

_"I wish it would." _

_"Maybe, but what if it doesn't Tommy?"_

_"Not with that attitude," Tommy said. He smiled at her._

_"No, in all seriousness, what if it doesn't?"_

_"Are you asking me to choose between my friends and you?" Tommy asked._

_"Not your friends, a friend."_

_"Kim…."_

_"What? Would you?"_

**_

* * *

_**

**Song Used: Celine Dion - The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face & Christina Aguilera - Without You**

**Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakepeare, Act 2, Scene 3.**

**Thanks again everybody!**


	16. Tommy’s Dream Girl

**Chapter 16: Tommy's Dream Girl**

Kimberly came speed walking into the Dojo. She placed her hands on her hips. Oh how she was angry. Tommy was laughing at Oscar and Rocky's crazy sparring. Oscar was just trying to survive with quick smart talk to distract Rocky, but Rocky was smarter than he thought. Tommy looked past Rocky and Oscar and gasped.

"Kim!" Tommy stood up quickly. Rocky looked up as he held Oscar pinned to the mat by his foot. "I wasn't sparring!"

"Did I say anything?"

"No, but I do know that move, hands on the hips is never a good thing from a woman. What did I forget this time?" Tommy asked.

"You were supposed to grab the assignments for school and drop them off before coming here. You know I have training to do today! I didn't have time to run errands you promised you would do." Tommy walked over to her and took her shoulders into his hands.

"I'm sorry Beautiful. I'll do it right now for you."

"I already did it."

"I'm soooo soo sooo sorry." Kimberly laughed.

"Sok. I sometimes forget how forgetful you can be."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Tommy asked.

"Whipped," Rocky coughed out. Tommy looked back briefly. Kimberly smiled. She raised her head up thinking, but Tommy to kiss her immediately. It caught her by surprise. Kimberly smiled again.

"Hmmm... That's about good enough."

"How about another one just in case?" Kimberly nodded. Her arms went around his neck as he kissed her again. Tommy's arms went around Kim's waist and lifted her up.

"Oh pleeeassse…" Rocky said. Oscar smiled and was able to flip Rocky to the ground thanks to the kissing distraction of Kimberly and Tommy.

"Just jealous man," Tommy said with his arm around Kimberly.

"Why don't you just hurry up and get better and I'll show how jealous I am not." Kimberly laughed as she pulled away slightly.

"See ya later guys," Kimberly said. "You staying or coming?" Kimberly held her hand out.

"Coming, of course," Tommy said taking her hand. "Thanks for the chat guy. You guys have fun."

"Yeah whatever, whipped man." Oscar tossed a towel at Rocky.

"Bye guys." Kimberly waved them off, as she lead Tommy out the Dojo.

"You are so jealous man."

"Of course, Kim is hot! Tommy better watch out I don't swoop down and steal her away with my good looks."

"You wish."

* * *

Tommy called Katherine to meet him in the park the next day after school. Kimberly stopped to drop Tommy off at the front gate to the park. Tommy got out the car. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Tommy asked through the driver's window.

"Nope, this is between Katherine and you. I will straighten out that girl some other day." Tommy smiled.

"We can all straighten this out together right here and now."

"Trust me, if I'm there, she'll freak out and think we are ganging against her."

"You know she's not a bad girl, once you get to know her."

"I respect that from you, since you do know her, but I have tried Tommy. She doesn't like me for what ever reason, and that's not gonna change."

"I wish it would."

"Maybe, but what if it doesn't Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Not with that attitude," Tommy said. He smiled at her.

"No, in all seriousness, what if it doesn't?"

"Are you asking me to choose between my friends and you?" Tommy asked.

"Not your friends, a friend."

"Kim…."

"What? Would you do it?"

"If you two can't stand to be around each other and it's apparent, if and only then will I have to let her go."

"Really?" Kimberly asked. She was surprised at that.

"I love you. For you, I would do anything." Kimberly smiled. She opened the door and hugged Tommy immediately. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too tiger. And thank you. And, I will try to make a better effort to get along with her," Kimberly said with a smile as she got back into her car.

"You will?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, because I too will do anything for you."

"Thank you." Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Have fun." Kimberly pulled him back threw the window.

"Yeah right." Kimberly kissed Tommy as Katherine arrived. Tommy placed his hand on Kim's cheek.

"God, why don't they get a room," Katherine muttered. Cindy laughed.

"Be nice," Tanya said.

"Besides, they have a room, several probably in that mansion of a home she has." Katherine laughed.

"I know I was wrong, but…" Katherine sighed. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"Well, hopefully he just wants to calm the fire."

"Yeah, she already hates me enough I guess." Tanya and Cindy laughed.

"Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck."

"Thanks. Bye girls." Katherine waved goodbye to Tanya and Cindy as they continued walking on once they saw Tommy stop kissing Kimberly goodbye. Tommy watched Kimberly pull off and waved to her. Tommy took a deep breath and walked over to Katherine.

"Hey."

"Oh hey Tommy," Katherine said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Oh! It's such a warm day, let's go for a walk in the park."

"Okay." They walked about the park for about a good 5 minutes in silence. "So why did you want to meet today, Tommy?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, but not like that. Look, while I was in a coma, I heard a lot. It's kind of funny how much you do hear while you are asleep. Anyways, I somewhat heard you arguing with Kimberly. And I feel like we need to talk about it, well between us first."

"Let me guess, she came crying to you about it once you woke?"

"No. Kim's not like that. She wouldn't tell me every detail, just that you two fought. So I want to know. What exactly happened?"

"I was upset! I was mad at her for keeping that you have been shot from me, from all of your friends!"

"You know Kim would have called everyone once things had settled down."

"It had! You were out of surgery!" Katherine yelled.

"Kimberly had other things on her mind to think about at that time, but you have to know she would have called."

"Don't defend her to me."

"I don't have to, she can do that on her own. But I am her boyfriend, and I won't have you attacking her like that ever again."

"I thought you weren't going to defend her."

"I'm not. I'm telling you something as a friend, that attacking Kimberly the way you did…"

"I didn't attack her!"

"Yelling at her like you did, yeah, you did."

"I was upset! Why can't she see that I…, why can't you believe that I was just concerned about you and not having her call was, a slap in the face!"

"I do Katherine, that's why I'm not as upset as I probably should be."

"You're not upset with me for yelling at her?" Katherine asked somewhat confused.

"Like I said, Kimberly can defend herself and you two will have to talk about this on your own time. This is not entirely why I brought us here."

"It's not?"

"No. You see, Kimberly said some things that made me think about why exactly you were yelling at her."

"She did huh?"

"Yeah. Come let's sit," Tommy said.

"Okay." They sat on a bench. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. You can tell your girlfriend that if it makes both of you feel better. I know I shouldn't have yelled, I was wrong."

"You can save your apologizes for Kimberly, I won't be the middle man. I want you two to be friends."

"That's never gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"She hates me! It's obvious of that!" Tommy smiled. "What?"

"She claims you hate her."

"Why would I hate her?" Katherine asked.

"Because of me. Because maybe you think she took me away from you and our friends. I mean, we don't hang out like we used to..."

"We don't hang out at all."

"I'm sorry about that. But we do spend time together."

"Not like we used to, nothing like we used to and she is always there, clinging to you. Touching, holding and kissing you…"

"She is my girlfriend."

"You have had girlfriends before Tommy, but not one was like this, like her. She's different, she's not like anyone else."

"Yeah, I know," Tommy said.

"But I guess, she was always your dream girl so I should have known that things would be different."

"Well… I wouldn't say that…"

"Yeah, you would and you should, stop denying you always loved her. Everyone knew, we just never thought it would ever happen. I guess I just never wanted it to happen. I guess I was just jealous. We've been friends for years and yet, your love for her was stronger and when she fell for you too and became apart of your life, everything changed. You changed," Katherine said.

"I have?"

"Not bad, not bad at all Tommy. You were always just so moody and damn grumpy. Always going off alone, the lone tiger with dreams of the girl from the other side of town. I mean, we were close friends, and we talked, and I knew things, but not everything. You always kept some things to yourself and I never pushed. Sometimes I wish I did and maybe…" Katherine let out a laugh. "Who am I kidding? She makes you laugh, she could only make you smile like that, something I wish I could have."

"I'm sorry, I never knew you…."

"You never asked, but I guess I should have known better to fall for you. You always had eyes for her and I would have never been able to compete with that. What is about love, never fall for a guy who already fell, especially when the girl absolutely beautiful and rich, smart and… totally not me."

"You should never think you have to compete with any girl for any guy. You have true beauty too, inside and out."

"Thanks, just not as much as Kimberly right?" Katherine asked with a nudge against Tommy.

"Well I… I mean," Tommy stuttered a bit. "If I didn't, or wasn't…"

"It's okay, I understand, you love her! No need to stutter Tommy. I mean, you were always staring at her in school. All the guys used to tease you, behind your back of course. There goes Tommy's dream girl. Tommy's dream girl won another title or Tommy's dream girl in the paper for some scholastic thing, Tommy's dream girl... yadda yadda yadda. I mean, I even started doing it unconsciously when she would pass by." Tommy smiled at Katherine's confession.

"I guess everyone knew but me."

"Pretty much. But that's how it always is with you. So, she is something huh?"

"Yeah. She sure is." Tommy smiled as he saw Kim's face standing before him. She was smiling at him.

"I'm happy for you. For you both. I really am, I just wish we could be the friends we were like before."

"And we will. From now on, I promise. But first, you gotta talk to Kim," Tommy said.

"She'll kill me."

"Not with me around. At least I hope not." Tommy put his arm around Katherine. They both laughed after looking at each other. "Come on. Let's meet and have dinner tonight, just the 3 of us, okay?" Tommy asked.

"Okay."

"Good. Let's see, it's almost 4. Let's say, 2 hours from now. 6 o'clock."

"See ya 6," Katherine said.

"We'll go to that new Italian place, I always here you're talking about."

"You remember?"

"Besides Rocky was talking about the other day too." Katherine smiled.

"Okay, see ya there."

"Want me to walk you home?" Tommy asked.

"Nah! I'm good."

"Okay."

* * *

Tommy walked into the pool house, dropping his bookbag and jacket to the chair. He found Kimberly going through a box. She sniffed a little, wiping her nose with another tissue. 

"Kim?"

"This one was taken a few hours after surgery in the hospital. You looked so pale and…"

"Why are you going through that?"

"It reminds me, of what I almost lost." Tommy went over to Kimberly and hugged her. "What if they come back?" Kimberly asked as they were standing up, hugging.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Joe! Your dad! Those men!"

"Kimberly, you can't think…"

"Tommy, they could come back for you, for all of us, how are we ever gonna be able safe again?!" Tommy hugged her tight against him. "How am I ever gonna not walk down the street and wonder if Joe or his buddies aren't watching me to get to you and…"

"Joe is in prison, along with most if not all of his men, and if my dad ever thinks about showing up again to see me…" Tommy said as he pulled away, holding Kim's shoulders. Kimberly moved her head as Tommy wiped away some tears.

"He was only stealing for…"

"He was stealing to satisfy his own selfish needs, not for me and definitely not for us. I am done with him. I'm done with everything about him."

"And your mom?"

"I know she's with him, and if they know what's best for them, they will just stay gone."

"But they're your parents, Tommy. Your family."

"You're my family now. Being here, being with you feels more like a family than all those years in that mess. I don't need them and they don't need me. You are all the family I ever need." Kimberly hugged Tommy again, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed swaying and hugging a bit. "So don't you worry your pretty head about them or anything to do with that. That part of my life is over with. I would much rather look to our future, together."

"Together," Kimberly whispered. "That sounds great." Tommy kissed the side of her head and hugged her more.

* * *

Kimberly lifted her head from his shoulder, and took the one little step that kept them apart, reaching up and timidly placing her hands on his shoulders, gripping his love as if she would fall if she let go or he pulled away. Tommy watched her but didn't move to object as she lifted her head, rising to her tippy toes and she placed her lips softly to his. She kissed him, shaking and scared, but the tears didn't come until she felt him return it, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist and leaning into her while he hugged her against him. Tommy had felt her fear and wanted to take it away immediately. 

"I love you," Tommy whispered against her lips before taking them again in countless passionate kisses. Tommy took away Kim's fears, her concerns all with his kiss. After a long moment, Tommy slowly pulled his head back, opening his eyes and looking at her. She was blushing greatly.

"Why are you blushing? It's not like we have never…"

"It's just… every time you kiss me like that, it feel like I'm reborn, like it's the greatest kiss I have ever gotten."

"Well, here's another one." Tommy kissed her again, more firmly, closing his eyes and held her tightly so that her body pressed against his, enjoying the feeling of her against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Slowly, he lowered himself until his butt was down on the bed, pulling her down with him so she sat in front of him, her lips still against his, and pulled her up into his lap, kissing her more deeply and his hand moving to her side, rubbing it softly.

"Tommy..." He opened his eyes, looking at Kimberly and wondering why she had stopped, but before he could ask, she had reached up and kissed him again. "Make love to me tiger."

"Oh... it would be my pleasure Kimberly." Tommy knew they had somewhere to be soon, but nothing else mattered once their lips connected. Nothing else was more important. Tommy would have loved to save this until tonight, but he was unable to resist anymore his temptress scorching kisses. Tommy gently leaned forward, laying her back until she rested upon the bed, crawling over her and leaning down to kiss her. He kept his eyes open, except for the first few seconds, enjoying her lips, and then he looked her in the eyes, and reached down, his hand slipping under her shirt, at first just rubbing her side. She smiled, kissing and nuzzling against him. They stripped one another with ease. Kimberly rubbed his chest, especially over his 2 scars. She kissed his scars before she suckled and licked about his nipples. Tommy pulled Kimberly back. They started into each other's eyes. Kimberly gave that pouty look, like she wasn't done, but Tommy just smiled. Tommy practically melted at the feelings it gave him, and he growled softly, playfully, and nipped softly at her neck, slowly moving into her body, and when she made no sound of protest, he drew out again, pushing back in slightly faster.

After a moment, she kissed his jaw and held him, and he smiled, beginning to speed up his movements, lifting himself as he pushed into her so that his manhood slid inside her. Kimberly's small cry of pleasure told him he was doing something right. The soft gasps of her breath, the fascinating sound of their moist flesh rubbing together and each little fraction of a moan that came from her lips. He smiled, holding her against him as he pumped steadily into her, amazed by the pleasure that filled his body and it seemed he just couldn't get enough of it. He fought his selfish and ravage soul to take her until he was filled and she was crying out his name. That was always the problem when they made love. It was Tommy's heaven on earth being inside her, being so connected to her. He always wanted to just take every bit of her he could, because he knew she felt the same. Each holding apart of the other's very souls.  
"Nghhh... Tommy…" Kimberly moaned his name, which made him shiver and he moved subconsciously, another deep thrust into Kimberly. Tommy was amused by the soft squeak she made, and he laughed softly, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her, shielding her from the bed as he began to push a bit harder into her, groaning in satisfaction.

Kimberly opened her eyes, looking to his face and smiled, moaning softly between breaths, and moved to kiss him, still hugging him around the neck but reaching and stroking his hair as well, and she tightened inside as he gave a particularly stronger thrust, then moaned, smiling happily and pushed back. She nodded, kissing his cheek, and then his lips, and began to move her hips with him, lifting up when he pushed down, and pulling down when he pulled up. She hadn't thought it could have felt better. She smiled, almost laughing, and nuzzling against his neck. They hadn't made love like this since the beginning when things were still so new to her. Her body rocked forward and back as he thrust into her, her breasts held still only by the fact that they were pressed against him. They came together over and over. Their 2 bodies became one.

"Oh.. Tommy! Ahh!" In all honesty, Tommy was surprised that either of them had lasted this long already.

"Kimberly!" Crying out himself as he felt her tighten so much around him, and he pulled out just once more, so that only his tip was inside, and slammed into her, as hard as he could, practically roaring her name and closing his eyes tight and groaned as he came. Both of them were breathing heavily and both of them were covered in sweat.

"I love you."

"I love you too tiger." Tommy rubbed her face. Kimberly could final feel the soft sheets beneath her back. She sighed, keeping her arms and legs still wrapped tightly around Tommy. Tommy kissed her cheek down to her ear and around her neck, as Kimberly rubbed his back lovingly.

"Oh no!" Tommy jumped up from Kimberly and the bed causing her to sit up wondering what was wrong.

"What?"

"I promised Katherine we would have dinner with her tonight!" Tommy yelled.

"Ugh." Kimberly fell back to the bed.

"Come on, please for me." Tommy tugged her arm.

"Fine. But if she says one thing to me…"

"You will bite that beautiful tongue of yours just for me," Tommy said as he slid back on top of her. They kissed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Kimberly moaned.

"For me?" Kimberly sighed.

"Fine! Let's go."

"Thanks!" Tommy picked up Kimberly.

"Ahh!" He threw her over his shoulders. "Put me down caveman!" Kimberly laughed. They hurried to shower and change.

* * *

Katherine was already waiting at a table to the restaurant, Grimaldi's Italian restaurant, when they arrived. It was a cute parlor, but not like the norm pizzeria place. It was like walking into Italy from California. 

"Only 20 minutes late, I am impressed," Katherine said as the couple sat down.

"Have you been waiting long?" Tommy asked and took Kim's jacket from her and placed it on another chair.

"No, I ordered some appetizers though."

"Good, I am starving," Tommy said getting the menus. He handed one to Kimberly.

"That's a pretty dress Kim." Kimberly smiled.

"I know…ooph!" Kimberly looked at Tommy when he nudged her. "I mean thanks Katherine. That's a pretty blouse color too. What is that?"

"Raspberry. I got it at the bouquet on Williams Street."

"Oh, I love that shop. It's so cute and tiny, and I love how they always give discounts for items left there a long time. You can always find some funky graphic tees there."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we could go there some time. Aisha loves that place too."

"I would like that a lot." Tommy smiled. The appetizers had arrived and he hadn't done anything to help the girls and they were already planning a shopping day together.

* * *

The calendar just hours into the month of April, which brought the commonly known April showers. Kimberly woke up to find Tommy doing push ups on the ground. He would have been on a run, but it was raining outside. His grunts woke her from her peaceful sleep, and dreams of him. Kimberly rolled over and hung over the side of the bed. 

"You know just because you have been cleared by the doctors to exercise and even spar doesn't mean you have to do like every hour," Kimberly said yawning.

"Did I wake you?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry Beautiful," Tommy said as he dropped to a knee to reach over and kiss her. "Ew… what did you eat last night?" Kimberly smirked at Tommy.

"Haha. As I recall, I wasn't the one that wouldn't stop eating… me."

"What? You know you taste good. And very sweet."

"And you mister, love that Jodeci song just a bit too much." Kimberly kissed his cheek as she got up out of the bed.

"Great title." Tommy started humming the song, _'Let Me Lick You Up and Down'._ He grabbed Kimberly by the waist and they fell back to the bed. Kimberly giggled. Tommy slid on top of Kimberly. "Til you say stop!" Kimberly laughed. "Let me play with you body baby, make you real hot!"

"Get off me silly!" Tommy did though with a smile. He was still singing the song. "Well, I'm gonna go shower."

"And brush!" Kimberly threw her PJ dress at Tommy. He smiled.

* * *

Tommy was in the gym practicing some forms of kata since he couldn't outside. Tommy loved training by the pool, something about the fresh air and water glistening in the sun. But Kimberly loved to have in him the gym with her training. Kimberly was watching him as well as she practiced her floor routine. Kimberly popped out her Arabian double tuck, her feet slipped as she fell back. Kimberly tried to catch herself with her hands before her butt met the mat. Bad mistake. Kimberly had a bit of a stinger in both wrists. Tommy went over to her after he finished a kata form. 

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Kimberly held and flexed her left wrist. Tommy immediately took her hand and rotated her hand.

"Does that hurt?"

"A little. I shouldn't have tried to catch myself on my hands."

"Go ice it."

"I'm fine! I do it all the time, it comes and goes." Marie came into the gym.

"Miss Kimberly, your father has requested you to come to the library," Marie said.

"Right now?" Kimberly asked. "I'm not done training though."

"He wants you immediately Miss." Kimberly sighed.

"What have I done now?" Kimberly looked at Tommy as they spoke the same phrase at the same time.

"What did you do?" Kimberly asked.

"What did you do?" Tommy repeated.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing too!" Kimberly looked at Tommy. "I hope it's not about last night."

"Me too." Kimberly kissed his cheek before she walked out.

* * *

Kimberly was called into her father's library and felt like she always felt. Like she had done something wrong and was about to be put away to the big house for a long time because of it. 

"You wanted to see me Daddy."

"Yes, come in, sit." Kimberly walked to her father's desk and opened his jar of candy. She popped one sweet drop into her mouth before she sat in a huge chair. Her father was still on the phone. He ended his talk quickly.

"So, I bet you are wondering why I have called you in here?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Yeah, I mean if it's about Tommy and I and what happened last night…"

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing." Kimberly smiled.

"Well, never mind that. I have some business in New York in a few days."

"Another long business trip? Oh Daddy, I feel like you are always away on long trips."

"I hope not with this one. There is a plan for a huge dinner party at the end, so it won't be that bad."

"Cool."

"I also hear your Spring Break is starting tomorrow," Mr. Hart said.

"It is."

"Got any plans?"

"Well, as of today, nope. I wanted to maybe drive up to the beachhouse and invite some friends to join Tommy and I…"

"Won't you like join me instead?" Mr. Hart asked.

"In New York?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, would you like to come with me?"

"Yes! Wow! Thanks Daddy!" Kimberly hugged her father. "Umm… with Tommy too?"

"Of course. Plus, I might have a bit of a surprise for you there as well."

"A surprise?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Daddy…"

"I'll tell you later." Mr. Hart did have a surprisingly good thing he lined up for Kimberly in New York, but he was going to save it until she got there.

"What about a few of our friends, can they come too?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure why not! I'll rent out the penthouse at the Palace for you and your friends."

"Whoa! Are you feeling okay Daddy?" Kimberly asked placing her hand on her father's forehead. Mr. Hart smiled.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Is Mom making the trip too?"

"No, she has things to do here. Is that a problem?" Mr. Hart asked.

"No." Kimberly smiled. "This is just amazing."

"We'll leave in the morning about 9. So pack now so we won't be late."

"Yay!" Kimberly clapped as she jumped up and hugged her father again. "Thanks Daddy!" Kimberly kissed his cheek and rushed out to tell Tommy the good news.

* * *

Tommy was practicing his kata still. The first time with no limitations since the shooting weeks. Kimberly came bouncing over to him. He just did a flying spin kick right over her head, which Kimberly ducked just to be safe. She saw his back was to her just as he was going into the kick. 

"Whoa!" Kimberly laughed as she came up once it was safe.

"Hey! Don't you know you need to watch out, I could have knocked your head off!" Tommy yelled.

"Yeah right! I know your kicks."

"Right." Tommy picked up a towel.

"Guess what?" Kimberly asked taking his towel away before taking his hands.

"What?"

"We're going to New York City!"

"Both of us, when?" Tommy asked.

"Tomorrow for Spring break!" Kimberly jumped into Tommy's arms. He caught her with ease. They spun around.

"Really wow!" Tommy settled Kimberly against him in his arms.

"Plus Daddy says we can invite friends."

"How many?"

"I don't know, I don't care. Probably like 4 or 5."

"Really!"

"Yeah, the penthouse is like 2 floors with 4 bedrooms!"

"Cool."

"I was thinking Aisha, of course…"

"Of course."

"Hey!" Tommy kissed Kimberly immediately. Tommy did it to stop any potential fight. Lately, there had been a bit of spats between the couple, but easily settled with a few apologizes and kisses. "Who do you want to bring?"

"I'll probably ask Oscar, he hasn't been there in a while."

"Ask Rocky too."

"Okay, I will," Tommy said putting Kimberly to her feet.

"And Katherine."

"You really want Katherine there?"

"Yes! I know we started off rough," Kimberly said. Tommy arched his eyebrow up at her, knowing that was an understatement. "Okay, okay, we started off horribly, but lately I don't know. I think she's cool and I love that accent. Plus Aisha gets along with her too, and our group has enough males, we girls gotta stick together right, so…"

"We can ask her."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were excited to be able to join Kim's father in New York City, along with Aisha, Oscar, Rocky, Zack, and Katherine. Billy had a Science convention he was running during his spring break, so couldn't join them. Adam was flying home to Korea to visit his grandpa that was ill. Even Tim joined the group, wanting to scout out some places in the city to possibly open himself a club in the Big Apple. He always dreamed of living in the City. It took 2 limos to get everyone and their bags on the way to the Hart airline airport strip. 

"Hey, where's Tanya and Cindy?" Kimberly asked as Katherine got into the second limo.

"Oh, Cindy is sick, so she just wants to rest during her break and Tanya couldn't come, something about a family emergency thing."

"Awww no, is it serious?"

"No! She said not to worry! Just she couldn't make the trip this time."

"Oh, too bad. I wanted an even groups, boys and girls."

"Yeah, but Tanya used to live in New York, so she's not stressing that much."

"I understand." They arrived to the Hart private jet runway.

"Whoa, she has her own plane dude?" Rocky asked.

"It's a family business jet Rocky," Kimberly said. "It's nothing really." Rocky and Oscar exchanged looks.

"Yeah nothing really," Oscar whispered, getting a smile from Rocky and Katherine.

"She really is a spoiled Princess…" The jet pulled up on the runway for the 10 passengers.

"That isn't a huge jet. How many people can it hold?" Aisha asked.

"I think 14 with no problem," Kimberly said with a smile. Aisha looked around the group and counted just to make sure.

"So, how long is this flight?" Oscar asked Tommy as they climbed the stairs together.

"A good 7 hours," Tommy said.

"Seven hours!"

"Don't worry guys, we got drinks, tons of food, movies and even a game system to play. You can think Tim for that." Tim smiled at the group as she was the last to get on board.

* * *

The flight from California to New York would take at least 7 hours in the air. Oscar was not happy about that, especially when the plane hit turbulence going over Illinois. There was a storm, and the captain felt if they just rose over the storm everything would run smoothly, but that proved to have some difficulty. 

"And this is why I don't like to fly!" Oscar yelled. Tommy gripped Kim's hand. The storm was shaking the jet, causing drops here and there.

"Don't worry tiger, just a lil turbulence." The plane shook violently again.

"That's a little!" Oscar yelled. Mr. Hart smiled from the front row as he worked on some stack of papers. The plane felt like it dropped again.

"That is not a little!" Rocky said. He was between Katherine and Aisha, gripping both of their hands.

"My hand man!" Aisha said, but Rocky was not letting it go. Zack tensed up with Oscar as they shared a row.

"We're gonna die!" Rocky yelled.

"We're not gonna die!" Kimberly yelled back.

"I'm too handsome to die, why do I have die!" Rocky yelled.

"We're not gonna die!" Kimberly yelled.

"We're dead!"

"Shut up!" Aisha hit Rocky.

"Calm down Rocko," Katherine said, as she patted his hand that was gripping her hand. The plane dropped again. Everyone gasped that time, except for Tim, Kimberly and Mr. Hart. Katherine and Aisha took a hold of their chair handles this time.

"Okay, now that was not normal." Kimberly looked at Tommy as the plane did another major dip. She put on a fake smile, but Tommy could tell something was wrong. Everyone gasped again as the plane's jerk shook everybody from their seats.

'Danger, Danger, Danger!'

_oooooo...dontcha just hate bumpy plane rides, I know I sure as hell really, REALLY DO! _

_Until next time :P_

_

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 17: You're Such A... JERK!** _

_"Psssst…. Tommy…psssst….Tommy you awake?" _

_"Wah…what, Kimberly?" Tommy groaned. _

_"Come with me."_

_"What?" Tommy raised his head and looked back to find Kimberly sitting there on his bed. He wiped his eye._

_"I can't sleep."_

_"So you wake me?"_

_"Please, come with me."_

_"But I'm already in my bed sleeping."_

_"But my bed's bigger."_

_"I'm fine here." Kimberly sighed when Tommy laid his head back to his pillow. _

_"But…"_

_"Just get in before the guys wake up." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy, hugging his back as she laid down. Kimberly snuggled the side of her face against Tommy's back, holding him tighter as she tried to fall asleep._

_"My bed is still bigger."_

_"Go to sleep." Kimberly closed her eyes after a tiny kiss on the back of Tommy's neck. She went back to hugging him. Tommy waited until he felt Kimberly asleep against him. He took the hand over his chest and held it as he fell back asleep as well. _


	17. You’re Such A… JERK!

**Chapter 17: You're Such A…. JERK!**

Tommy was breathing hard, frankly as was everybody else. Sweat pouring his forehead. Kimberly simply took Tommy by his arm. _Poor guy,_ Kimberly thought with a smile. She hugged his arm, trying to calm him, as he continued to hold her hand tight. Kimberly pressed her lips to Tommy's cheek.

"I love you," Kim whispered softly in his ear. Tommy looked at her breathing hard. "It's okay tiger. Everything's okay." Tommy nodded as he kept his eyes locked on her. Kimberly pressed her lips to his cheek again. Tommy moved his head to press his lips to her lips. If he was gonna die he would gladly go with his lips against the woman he loves.

Finally, the plane leveled off again as the jet rose over the dark clouds into some lighter skies. The ride seem to move slowly above the clouds. All of a sudden, the pilot came on the overheard speaker.

_Sorry about that guys, we will be cruising at 30,000 feet over this storm until we are closer to New York. You can get up and get some food and drinks and use the bathroom if needed. If not, just sit back and relax, we are about 2 hours away. _

"Whew, glad no one panicked." Oscar looked over at Kimberly and Tommy. Everyone laughed. "I think I'll used the bathroom now." Kimberly laughed again with the rest, knowing the truth.

"See, we're not dead," Aisha said to Rocky. "Now let me go!"

"Sorry!" Aisha and Katherine pulled their hands from Rocky. "Thanks though!" Rocky kissed each girl on the cheek. Kimberly noticed a faint pinkish blush on Aisha's cheek. Katherine just acted like that was normal Rocky behavior.

"Right hun." Each girl held her hands to soothe the pain Rocky caused. Aisha saw Kimberly looking at her and turned away at Kim's smiling nod.

"Well, I need something to drink or three, you guys want something?"

"Sure." Rocky got up and went to the back where the food and drink carts where. Tommy still had his eyes closed as he took deep breaths, his head against the backrest. Kimberly wiped away some sweat with her only free hand.

"Uh, Tommy dear…." Kimberly looked down at his hand still gripping her hand tightly. "Could you...?"

"Huh…" Tommy looked down. He saw her hand white under the crushing squeeze of his hand.

"I'm gonna need my hand tiger." Tommy gasped. His hand that was still clinging to Kimberly and let her hand go immediately.

"Sorry Beautiful."

"That's ok." Kimberly pulled her hand back. "Ow.." Kimberly shook out her hand to get the feeling back. She had never got such a tight squeeze before.

"I'm gonna go see if maybe we can speed up this flight," Mr. Hart said getting up and going into the captain's deck.

"That was not fun," Zack said. Kimberly laughed as she turned in her chair to look at Zack. "Let's try not to do that again."

* * *

They landed at JFK and were immediately welcomed by 2 white stretch limos. Which was great, because it kept them from the cold northern air. The limos drove them toward their 2-floor spacious duplex penthouse at the New York Palace, right in midtown Manhattan. When they landed in New York it was 8 o'clock east coast time, and it was cold and dark. Typical it's not spring yet April weather in New York City. 

"Man, we missed dinner," Rocky said, looking at his watch. His breath could be seen in the air.

"Rocky you ate 2 dinners on the plane."

"Well, those weren't normal servings, that was plane food." Kimberly shook her head.

"So, where are we staying?" Katherine asked Kimberly.

"You all will be staying at The Palace," Mr. Hart said.

"The Palace?"

"Yeah, it's a chic hotel, actually the only way to experience New York in my eyes. We always stay there or the Millennium."

"The Millennium?"

"Yeah, Daddy has this account with them for many, many years now, right Daddy."

"Yes, many years."

"Cool."

They pulled up into the midtown of Manhattan to the building.

"Glad I wore my heavy coat," Aisha said. "It's cold."

"Whoa," Rocky said. Rocky looked up at the hotel called the Palace before him. It was easily known, they were no longer in California. Rocky had never been to New York City. Flew over it, when he went to UK for a karate tournament, never got to get out and see the sights.

"Cold? It's freezing!" Oscar said pulling his coat around him tighter.

"Yeah, the weather is nothing like California," Kimberly said. Mr. Hart stepped out the limo.

"Mr. Hart, welcome back."

"Hello Greg, it's good to be back." Greg, the doorman, was a stocky gentleman. Dark hair, nice clean look as stood holding the limo door open for them.

"And I see you brought a crowd. Is that Timothy and Kimberly?"

"Greg!" Kimberly jumped and hugged the doorman. "It's so good to see you again! How are John and Karen?"

"Grown like you." Greg brought out some photos of his son and daughter. Greg went way back with the Hart family a long time ago.

"Wow, look at them."

"My son always had a crush on you." Kimberly laughed.

"Well, Greg, these are my friends. This is Tommy," Kimberly hugged his arm. Greg gave her the smile, knowing that Tommy was someone special in her heart. "That's Oscar, Zack, Aisha, Katherine and Rocky. Greg used to be a driver for the Palace and he took Tim and I when we were younger around so much, it was great! We got to see so much of the city and get pizza all the time!"

"Pizza?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Healthy pizza of course, come in, come in!" They all walked inside to open mouths; even Tommy was surprised at the gorgeous lights and golden chandelier hanging in the lobby. Mr. Hart just gave his credit card to the front desk before they took the elevator up to their floor.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened the penthouse floor, everyone gasped. Tim, Kimberly and her father exchanged smiles. The 9' high ceilings, tinted glass windows, golden and white marbled floors along with white furry carpet all around and an amazing 180 degree view of New York City with fabulous walls of glass. The Master room has it's own private terrace, and there also was terrace off main living area. A Euro Kitchen to the side, entertainment system with 60-inch tv, outside on the terrace a small garden with many shrubs. 

"This is a penthouse," Katherine said looking around.

"I gotta marry a rich woman," Oscar muttered. Katherine nodded with him.

"Okay, everyone throw their things down, the maids should have everyone set up. The girls can share one room; the boys will share the larger one, since there are more of you. Tim will keep his own room as well as Kimberly. Come on, I know you all must be famish." As if on cue, Rocky's stomach growled.

"Oh I could eat." Everyone laughed.

"You always can eat boy."

"What about you Daddy? Where are you staying?" Kimberly asked.

"I will have my own suite dear. I trust you all will like it better and find it much cooler if you and friends have the place to yourselves." Kimberly smiled.

"Well, I don't know about cool with Tim here…"

"Hey, I am cool," Tim said. Everyone laughed.

"So how much a night you think this place goes for?" Rocky said as he put his bags down.

"Probably 500 a night." Rocky laughed with Oscar.

"Actually, not far off." Rocky and Oscar exchanged looks. Kimberly's father let them walk about for the classic New York food experience. Every type of restaurant you can imagine just at few walking minutes away.

They got home to stuffed tummies. The girls wanted to plan out their trip over the next few days, knowing in 2 days they had the big Yankee opening Day game, but there was some time in between. All the guys groaned as the girls laid out several brochures and pamphlets on New York City and seeing the sights.

"Well, you guys have fun, I'm going to bed," Tim said.

"That sounds great to me," Tommy said about the follow.

"Hold on!" Kimberly stopped all the guys except Tim. "We have to do this, why do you think we grabbed all these brochures and I brought this New York City tourist book."

"Girls, it's late, we don't we just hold it off."

"Why hold off anything when we can do it now?" Kimberly said.

"Because we're all tired! We can plan this out in the morning," Tommy said.

"But we should do it tonight," Kimberly said.

"In the morning."

"Tonight, Tommy. Come on, this way we start tomorrow morning knowing exactly where we want to go."

"Oh come on girls, let's just go to sleep."

"I want to do this now."

"Well, I want to sleep now."

"Fine, go to bed!"

"I am." Tommy followed the boys upstairs. Tommy immediately plopped into the bedroom where the guys were sleeping. Kimberly threw down the brochures. Katherine and Aisha slowly exchanged looks.

"Maybe we all should just go to bed," Aisha said.

"Yeah, it has been a long flight. And we did eat a lot."

"Yeah, maybe so. Good night ladies."

"Night Kim."

"Good night Kimberly." Kimberly closed her bedroom door.

* * *

Kimberly laid in her bed staring up at her high ceiling. She was not sleepy, well that wasn't true. She was tired, but she was missing her bedmate. Kimberly tapped her stomach where her hands were resting. Kimberly sighed and turned to her side to try and get some sleep, but found it difficult. It had been difficult for the past 2 hours. Kimberly sat up and pushed the covers back. Kimberly went into the boys' bedroom. She saw Tommy, asleep on his stomach. 

"Psssst…. Tommy…psssst….Tommy you awake?"

"Wah…what, Kimberly?" Tommy groaned.

"Come with me."

"What?" Tommy raised his head and looked back to find Kimberly sitting there on his bed. He wiped his eye.

"I can't sleep."

"So you wake me?"

"Please, come with me."

"But I'm already in my bed sleeping."

"But my bed's bigger."

"I'm fine here." Kimberly sighed when Tommy laid his head back to his pillow.

"But…"

"Just get in before the guys wake up." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy, hugging his back as she laid down. Kimberly snuggled the side of her face against Tommy's back, holding him tighter as she tried to fall asleep.

"My bed is still bigger."

"Go to sleep." Kimberly closed her eyes after a tiny kiss on the back of Tommy's neck. She went back to hugging him. Tommy waited until he felt Kimberly asleep against him. He took the hand over his chest and held it as he fell back asleep as well.

Kimberly moaned in her sleep. She woke up again and felt the cold room seem to get colder with each passing second. She shivered again. Tommy lifted his head to look at her as her shivering woke him from his sweet dreams.

"What's wrong?"

"It's cold in here." Tommy groaned. "Really cold." Tommy sighed. As most guys, they slept in their boxers with the windows open, not caring about the cold weather. It was just a guy's thing to do. He sat up as Kimberly laid to her back. He went to the closet and found another quilt. Tommy dropped the quilt around Kimberly before he got back into the bed. He covered them both up with the covers at the foot of the bed as he laid on his back. Kimberly smiled and snuggled up against his chest. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly. He rubbed her back and arm as he kissed her forehead.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Tommy shook his head.

"You're welcome."

"Whipped," Rocky coughed over in his bed. Zack and Oscar smiled from their beds.

"Shut up."

* * *

Next day 

Everyone sat around the breakfast table arguing about what they wanted to do this morning. The dining room table filled with multiple trays of gourmet foods from different types of eggs, fruits, breads, cheese, and meats. Everyone was tearing into the food, mouths filled while still fighting over plans.

"Well I don't really care what we start doing, but I want to shop eventually today," Kimberly said. The boys groaned.

"That's a given," Tommy muttered. Kimberly looked at him.

"And the zoo," Kimberly said.

"The zoo?" Everyone asked. Zack asked loudest of all.

"Why the zoo?"

"It's too cold for the zoo Kim!" Tim said. "And too much walking for that."

"Oh, come on, I want to see the monkeys! I haven't been there in years," Kimberly whined.

"We have a monkey, Rocky… you don't have to walk for him and he's free," Aisha said. Everyone laughed. Rocky looked over at her. She smiled at him.

"I like you too, Aisha."

"Hey, why not Coney Island?" Tommy asked.

"Because if it's too cold for the zoo, it's too cold for Coney Island too!"

"It's not that cold!" Tommy said.

"Well, we have to go to Times Square."

"And 5th Avenue!" Kimberly added quickly. "Great shopping there."

"Oh, and a Broadway show!" Aisha added. "I would love to see a Broadway show with the costumes and set designs, we have to do that…" Kimberly nodded at Aisha as she held up several Broadway pamphlets.

"Why don't we do something we all can enjoy today?" Tim asked.

"And what's that?" Tommy asked.

"Double Decker Bus Tour."

"A tour of New York City," Kimberly said. She looked around at the table. Everyone was nodding and smiling at that idea. "Of course! That is a great idea!"

"I bet Dad can get an entire bus for the whole day just for us."

"Yeah, we can go everywhere!" Rocky said.

"And see everything!" Aisha added.

"Tim, you're brilliant!" Kimberly hugged her big brother.

"I know."

"When are you brilliant?"

"It comes and goes." Everyone laughed.

The Double Decker bus pulled up to the Palace within the next few hours courtesy of Mr. Hart. Kimberly's father worked fast to give them the best. They got to see Times Square in action, plus they drove around to see many Broadway shows. They stopped at the Empire State Building for a lil tour as well, before ending at the Metropolitan Museum and Central Park for a tour. They took thousands of pictures, along with Kimberly carrying her camcorder. It was the best first day spent in New York City. They got to try yet again all the different food stops all around the city. 

"Man, I can't believe how much we saw today," Kimberly said dropped her camera and New York City souvenirs to her bed. It was pretty late, almost 10 when they left the Central Park and arrived at the Palace. Everyone agreed it was a long day.

"I know, that was great."

"And tomorrow we get to do it all over again." Tommy smiled as he sat on her bed. "You sleeping with me tonight?"

"Of course."

* * *

Next Day 

Kimberly was leading the way with Aisha and Katherine, as the girls got to drag the guys around the city for a shopping spree along 5th Avenue. At first it was supposed to be just window-shopping, but somehow Kimberly slipped into a store and brought a pair of shoes that just opened the floodgates to spending. They started up at the Empire State Building around 34th street and now were around 54th street, having just left Saks Store. Tommy didn't think his arms could carry another bag if the girls made one more stop his arms would fall off.

"Where are we?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, we're not far from Tiffany's."

"I thought Tiffany's was a jewelry place."

"It is," Tommy said. "I think?"

"Well, let's hope they don't get any ideas." Tommy smiled.

"I just love this city," Kimberly said as they all walked around. Rocky, Oscar and Zack's arms were filled with bags and bags from Aisha and Katherine as well. The girls were using their men to the fullest. "The shopping here is so different from anywhere in the world! I just love the shops here!"

"Yeah, well if you keep shopping you're gonna end up taking New York City back home with us in these bags." Kimberly looked at Tommy as everyone was laughing at his joke.

"Haha. And I was gonna call for the limo to take us girls the rest of the way, and let you guys go off on your own for a bit, but… I think I see another store I would just love to stop at first." She stuck her tongue out at him. The guys groaned.

"Bastard," Rocky said kicking Tommy as he passed him.

* * *

The boys were tired to say the least once they got back to the penthouse. The girls did eventually let the guys go off on their own to enjoy what they wanted to do before they got to Tiffany's. Kimberly didn't want to give in, but Aisha and Katherine convinced her the guys had suffered enough for one day. The girls got home to find the guys watching movies with pizzas all around. They had found a basketball court and played for a bit before heading back to chill for the evening. They weren't allowed to go into any bars with their fake ID's, New York was a bit stricter than California and didn't allow things to just slid. Kimberly and Tommy hugged and kissed as she immediately sat on his lap with some bags in her hands. 

"Did you guys get enough pizza?"

"You hungry?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, we ate."

"Well, did you guys at least have some fun off on your own?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah," Zack said. "We played some bball."

"Basketball? You guys are in New York City and you played basketball?" Aisha asked.

"Hey, it was a nice court."

"Someone said Jordan played there."

"Yeah, and we smoked some guys on the court that were talking junk right," Zack said laughing. Tommy smiled and slapped him five.

"Well, I guess if you guys had fun," Kimberly said.

"Which movies did you get?" Aisha asked looking at the pile on the coffee table.

"Tons."

"Looks like a lot of fighting and action movies."

"Well, there was this guy on the street selling all these movies for like 5 bucks…"

"Bootleggers?"

"Who cares, we got some pretty good movies."

"Oh, Tommy I got you something," Kimberly said. Tommy smiled as Kimberly looked through several of her bags. She pulled out a blue box with a white ribbon.

"From Tiffany's I presume."

"Yup." Tommy opened it and found a silver money clip and key chain with Tiffany's script on it. "You like it?"

"Yeah, I love it," Tommy said holding it up for everyone to see. Oscar just shrugged as Rocky smiled with Zack. "Though I might not have that much money for it to hold." Tommy laughed slightly.

"I got your name put on it too." Kimberly flipped the money clip and showed him. "I figured you always complain about how messy your money gets, why not a clip to help. And the key chain just went with it. You do it like, right?"

"It's great, thanks Beautiful. " Tommy kissed her cheek. Kimberly smiled.

"I got so much stuff today, I can't believe it!" Kimberly smiled going through her bags.

"I know, it's so great."

* * *

Later that night 

They were all sitting around the big screen tv watching movies still. Kimberly and Tommy shared a loveseat chair on their own while the others fought over the couch and chairs around. At first, Kimberly was just sharing the couch with the girls, until the guys decided to put on a scary movie, which lead Kimberly to rushing over to Tommy for protection. Kimberly snuggled against Tommy's neck with another sigh. She didn't really care for another action packed movie. This one had Tommy's favorite star, Steven Seagal fighting a bunch gangs over something, drugs or a woman in _The Glimmer Man_. Kimberly really didn't pay attention to care.

"Well, I am beat, I'm heading to bed," Aisha said. She was not going to to pretend anyone that she cared about the movie.

"Me too." Katherine followed.

"Night."

"Goodnight!" The guys were into the movie and just mumbled goodnight with several hushes to follow. Kimberly pulled at the quilt around her as she rolled her eyes. She finally closed her eyes.

Tommy looked down and noticed Kimberly sleeping. Tommy rubbed legs and back as she sighed against him. Rocky turned up the volume on the tv.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"She's sleeping."

"Well, take her bed." Tommy groaned. He didn't want to miss any moment of the movie, but it was a bit too loud for anyone including Kimberly to sleep to. Tommy sucked it up and covered Kimberly better with the quilt. He picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, knowing she wasn't going to sleep without him for too long.

"20 bucks say he doesn't come back," Oscar said with his hand out.

"Deal." Rocky shook his hand. Zack shook his head. They had already found the couple making out the first morning together. And the thumping from their bedroom last night, kept them up as well, laughing and joking about it, but still kept them awake.

* * *

Tommy laid Kimberly to the bed. She moaned as Tommy covered her up. Kimberly rubbed her eyes as she opened them. She moaned and moved on the bed

"Wha.. where are you going?" Kimberly asked grabbing his arm to stop Tommy as he went to stand up.

"To watch the rest of the movie."

"The movie's still on?"

"Yeah, you feel asleep."

"Don't go."

"But the movie is getting good and…" Tommy looked at her and sighed. Kimberly pouted her bottom lip out at him. "And I can probably catch it anytime later." Tommy slipped into the bed with Kimberly. She smiled. "I am so whipped." Kimberly laughed. She moved against his body as his arm went around her. Kimberly held his face.

"But when is that ever a bad thing?" Kimberly kissed Tommy on the lips passionately. "Tell me." Tommy smiled.

"Never." Tommy kissed her passionately again. Their clothes slowly found the floor. Tommy kissed Kimberly's neck, as he worked his way downward. She was like his drug. And he couldn't get enough. Pushing her legs apart, he slowly took his tongue and parted her folds so he could find his prize. Tommy slowly licked her opening. Kimberly gasped before moaning loudly.

Zack looked up with Rocky and Oscar to hear the bed banging against the wall along with the sweet sound of moans. Rocky groaned and handed over a 20-dollar bill.

"I don't even know how I suckered in to deals with you," Rocky said.

"Because my little friend, you are a loser." Zack laughed. Rocky looked at Zack.

"What, he has a point."

"I am not a loser!" Oscar fanned the 20-dollar bill in Rocky's face. "I am such a loser."

Tommy raised Kimberly's leg up over his shoulders as he slid inside her. Kimberly moaned. She held his elbows as Tommy made love to her. Kimberly moaned, her mouth open. Tommy would kiss her leg or open mouth. His thrusts were long and steady. Kimberly breathed aloud, hard. They shared a deep eye connection as Tommy thrust deep inside her a few times before going back to those steady thrusts. Kimberly moved one hand from holding his elbow, around to his back, as she bit her bottom lip to keep from coming. Their forehead bumped. Kimberly looked up into Tommy's dark eyes as she held his lower back. Tommy thrusted so deep into her it caused Kimberly to gasp. He stayed deep only pulling back a bit before another deep hard thrust. Kimberly looked down at his thrusts. Over and over he gave her deep hard thrusts. Their eyes stayed locked for the longest. Kimberly finally broke, closing her eyes and arching up against him.

"Tom…tttoooommmmy!" She came. Tommy kissed her, coming as well with quick thrusts.

"Oh Kim…"

* * *

Kimberly moaned as she pulled the covers up over her, as Tommy sat up to remove the condom. Kimberly noticed a tear in it as he pulled it off. She sat up. 

"Did the condom bust?" Tommy threw it away with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Just a little tear."

"A little tear!"

"Yeah, doesn't matter."

"A tear! Tommy, this is serious! You act like it has happened before!"

"It has."

"What?" Kim's eyes filled with flames of anger as her nose flared up. Tommy looked at Kimberly's face and knew he was in trouble. "When?" Kimberly hit him. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think it was that important!" Tommy yelled back.

"You didn't think it was important!" Kimberly hit him with every syllable of every word she spoke.

"OW! Damn girl! Would you stop hitting me!"

"You jerk! How could you not tell me?!"

"It's not like we have always used condoms!"

"That's not that point!" Kimberly said as she hit him again with every syllable of word she spoke. "When did it break before?!"

"Valentine's Day!"

"Really!"

"OW! Yes!"

"And?!"

"Well, plus there was that time we didn't use condoms at all in the shower at that motel room, along with later on that night, Christmas Eve, Christmas morning, Christmas night…. a few weeks ago after school…"

"Ahhhh!" Kimberly screamed as she punched him again.

"I mean, you are on the pill for God's sake! We're good!" Tommy yelled rubbing his shoulder.

"The pill is not 100 percent!" Kimberly hit him again. "Uh! Sometimes I just… you're such a…. JERK!!" She laid down on the bed, facing away from Tommy.

"Oh come on, you would have been pregnant long ago if…"

"Don't touch me!" Tommy pulled back. "I am not upset if I was pregnant! I'm upset that my own jerk of a boyfriend didn't tell me how many times the condom broke!"

"I didn't think…"

"Right, you never think!" Kimberly tugged the covers up to her neck. "Never!"

"Sorry."

"Shut up!" Kimberly closed her eyes in anger.

"Kim…." Tommy placed his hand on her side and pressed his lips to her head.

"If you touch me again, I will break your fingers and your face."

"Fine! Be like that." Kimberly turned to face Tommy.

"How dare you!" Kimberly yelled.

"How dare you!" Tommy repeated with just as much venom. Kimberly hit Tommy with her pillow as she got up. "OW!" She threw on her tank and PJ pants. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Kimberly ripped the blanket from the bed.

"Fine! Go! I don't need you snoring in my ear anyways!"

"I don't snore!"

"Plus, this bed is too small for the likes of your big butt." Kimberly gasped and threw his clothes at him as she slammed the door behind her. "Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tommy said hitting himself with the pillow. "God, I'm such a loser." Tommy fell back to the bed.

Kimberly opened the girl's bedroom door. Aisha was faking sleeping soundly when Kimberly slightly moved her.

"Wha… what's going on?"

"Oh like you were really sleeping. Move over."

"What happened? I heard yelling."

"Nothing I want to talk about right now!"

"Fine." Aisha moved to one side of the bed. "But please, don't snore in my ear all night, okay."

"I don't… SNORE!" Kimberly screamed. Everybody covered their ears to her scream.

* * *

Next morning 

Everyone was quiet since Tommy and Kimberly were quiet to at each other. They were sitting opposite at the table. Mr. Hart only saw the kids at breakfast, since he was at his New York office all day and most of the night.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Mr. Hart asked looking at Kimberly and Tommy.

"Nothing," Kimberly and Tommy together. They looked at each other quickly. Kimberly gave him that evil glare before going back to their breakfast.

"Okay, so nothing is wrong?"

"Exactly," Kimberly said getting some more juice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daddy, now please, you do have the tickets for today right?"

"Well of course! I have the Yankee tickets for you all. I would have gotten you box seat, but I figure you guys would love seats right behind the Yankee dugout instead, though I think it might snow today which could put a damper in the game." Mr. Hart handed over a blue striped packet.

"Snow on opening day, sounds about normal," Kimberly said taking the packet. "Didn't you and Tim get snowed in a game a few years back?"

"Well, you kids have fun none the less. I will see you tonight for an event the company throwing."

"Oh, the dinner is tonight Daddy? I thought it was tomorrow night?"

"No, it's tonight. The company is having a dinner party to celebrate a great merger today."

"Oh, that's really great in all Daddy, but what about the game. It might run over."

"Even with the game, since it's at 1, I still hope you guys will be able to come. I would love you to meet some people."

"Oh, well of course we'll be there Daddy."

"Great. Now, I want all of you dressed up for tonight's event. It's a Casino theme, very distinguish place tonight."

"Okay."

"Well I have to go. I'll call you guys later."

"Bye Daddy!" Mr. Hart got up and left.

"I didn't buy distinguish," Katherine whispered to Kimberly.

"No problem. We can go to this place like 5 minutes away for dresses. They have designer gowns from wall to wall, no charge I promise. It'll be fun. You guys are gonna need suits though. Tim can help you all out with that."

"I don't wear suits," Oscar said.

"You will tonight bro," Tommy said. Kimberly looked at Tommy.

* * *

Kimberly opened the envelope left by her father. She read the letter and smiled. 

"Oh… Wow, Daddy gave us great seats right behind the Yankee dugouts instead of the box seats, these are not easy to get. Well, Game starts at 1:05, so we gotta get there about 12:30ish. It's only 9 now, that gives a good 2 hours to shop if we get ready now."

"Oh, does that mean we won't be as cold since we are closer to the field?" Katherine asked looking at the tickets.

"The stadium is not an indoor one, Katherine," Rocky said.

"Yeah, we'll be outside for the whole game."

"Oh, sorry I don't know baseball, now rugby that's a game."

"Yeah right," Kimberly said with a smile. "Oh, I can't wait! Bernie Williams is like my favorite player."

"Since when?" Tommy asked.

"Since now. Plus that Derek Jeter is supposed to be this great hot rookie this year."

"Translation, she thinks he's hot," Tommy said.

"Well he is!"

"See." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go shower." Kimberly got up from the table.

"Bro, you are not doing so well." Tommy sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Aisha was standing with Kimberly as Katherine was trying on dresses at the Group USA Company store in the city. 

"So, what's up with you and loverbutt?" Aisha asked in a leopard satin gown.

"Nothing. And you can't seriously be thinking about that dress."

"You two have hardly talked, let alone kissed today, if you have. And what's wrong with my dress?"

"I like it," Katherine said standing in a silver sequin and beaded gown.

"I don't, wild woman." Aisha smiled. "Get another dress."

"Yes Mom. Anyways, back to you and loverbutt. I couldn't exactly hear what the fight was totally about through the walls…. So why are you two fighting?"

"Because he's a jerk!"

"Hot though with very sexy lips by your account. I thought you swore never to go another day without his kisses."

"I have to kiss that jerk all day long, no thank you!"

"What happened?" Aisha asked with a laugh.

"The condom broke last night. Katherine, I like that dress."

"Thanks, though I might want to go with something darker." Katherine went back to the racks.

"Wha, whoa, wait the condom broke… wow."

"That's not it."

"That's not?"

"No! The condom has broken I think several times before and Tommy never told me!"

"Whoa."

"Exactly! That jerk!"

"Well, it's not like you're pregnant, right?" Aisha asked.

"Of course not! That's not the point!"

"Isn't it?"

"NO! He lied! He didn't tell me a very important thing!"

"It's just a condom Kim."

"You are missing the big picture here Sha! It's not just about the freaking condom breaking!" Kimberly went to take off the dark turquoise beaded gown. Aisha followed. "It's just, he's doing it again!"

* * *

Tommy was with the boys at the Men's Suits place, which was right next door to the ladies' place where they were getting their gowns. The guys were looking for some nice shirts, pants and shoes for tonight's dinner. The game was in a few hours, so they had time to burn. Plus there was a potential for a postponement due to the snowy clouds hovering overhead. 

"So, what have you done now?" Oscar asked.

"The condom broke last night."

"Oh, not good."

"It's happened before."

"It has?"

"Oh, but still not good."

"She's not pregnant Rocky!" Zack stood there holding up a blue shirt and black/silver shirt.

"Who's not pregnant?"

"Kim?"

"Whoa, too much info. I knew that girl since daycare. I don't need to hear about that." Zack walked away.

"So, if you two break up, do I have to take you, or can't I get Kim instead?" Oscar asked.

"We're not breaking up!" Tommy yelled. "It's a just a tiny fight. We'll be okay once she calms down." Rocky and Oscar exchanged looks. Tommy had never thought about what would happen if Kim and him broke up. Would things go back to normal, Kim went to her friends, Tommy back with his friends? Tommy shook his head. That was impossible. Just silly thoughts because he and Kim were a solid couple. Who else could make her heart swoon but him? Who else makes him feel like he could do some good in this world but her? "We'll be fine. We'll be fine!"

* * *

Katherine was going through some earrings and bracelets as she stood in a navy blue taffeta gathered ball gown with black empire band. 

"I just love this store! Did you see the rows and rows of wedding gowns too? I could try on dresses for hours," Katherine said.

"Yeah me too," Aisha said. Aisha came out in a red satin gown with rhinestone trim as Kimberly stood in a red jersey high neck halter gown with bow detail and rhinestone trim.

"Well, we both can't wear red," Kimberly said.

"I saw mine first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"I believe I saw that dress for you."

"Exactly, for me first, not you." Kimberly shook her head. "Back to Tommy, what did you mean before?" Aisha asked. Kimberly looked over at Katherine.

"That's a great dress Kat."

"Thanks, though I wish I could pull it off."

"Why can't you?"

"Navy is just not of my favorite colors."

"Well, you should rethink that, because that navy dress looks good on you," Aisha said. Katherine smiled. "Now, back you to and Tommy. What did you mean?"

"I mean, he kept his father being back a secret and we know how well that turned out." Aisha laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Tommy didn't mean for any of that to happen."

"He got shot and almost died…"

"Not because of that!"

"Yes! Yes, because of, well not because of that exactly, but it started with the secret of his father's surprising release from jail and ended with his almost dying."

"Kimberly…"

"And he kept secret about Joe and how he used to… beat him up until I found out," Kimberly said whispering the last part.

"Eventually, Tommy would have told you the truth you have to believe that. I mean how many black eyes can one person really hide?"

"That's not the point Sha. Secrets kill any relationship."

"True, but I don't think that type of secret…"

"Any secret Sha. Right Katherine?" Katherine stopped in front of the girls.

"Of course secrets are bad, but Tommy's a good guy… maybe he felt like… I don't know, it wasn't that important."

"And that's the problem," Kimberly said pushing the doors back into the dressing room to change. "He felt it wasn't important. He kept the secret. I thought this was a relationship, 2 people. Tommy always seems to be the one that can make the big discussions. Kept the big secrets, what about me?"

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly shopping alone standing in a black glitter mesh dress. She was checking out some shoes to go with the dress, but didn't like anything so far. She didn't like the dress either, which was probably why she didn't find any shoes that fit her. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Wow, that dress, you look amazing in it."

"I don't like it," Kimberly said.

"Are you saying that because I said I liked it?" Tommy asked.

"No!"

"Kimberly…"

"Too much glitter!"

"Well, I think it looks fine on you."

"What are you doing here? Are you guys done already after 1 hour?"

"For the most part, can we talk?" Tommy asked. Aisha appeared with Katherine. "Alone." Kimberly sighed and put the shoes down she was looking at. She walked away from the girls with Tommy. Finally Kimberly stopped Tommy's arm.

"Look, I really have no time to waste with this party tonight and the game is starting soon. Just say I'm sorry, and we'll move forward…" Kimberly said as she went to walk away. Tommy stopped her.

"Please Kim." Tommy placed his hands on Kim's shoulders and caressed there. "I really want to talk to you."

"It can wait, Tommy. Trust me, we really don't have the time right now."

"Fine, what are wearing tonight?"

"A dress."

"I… I know that," Tommy stopped himself. Her smart tongue used to excite him when it was at someone else, now it was frustrating. "I'm just asking, what color dress you might wear?"

"Probably something black, I saw this other cute black dress…"

"Could you… maybe wear a lighter color, a pink dress instead?"

"Why?"

"I just, I wish you would. You always look great in pink."

"I'll see."

"Please…."

"I said I'll see!"

"Okay."

"We should be done in another 20-30 minutes tops."

"Take your time. Besides, your father was right. They are calling for snow before the second inning, so the game might be cut anyways."

"Oh, snow…" Kimberly smiled. Tommy and Kimberly shared a smile before Kimberly stopped. Tommy stopped as well. "I better go look for something pink." Kimberly walked away. Tommy stood smiling. Kimberly looked back and smiled at him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks fans, you make this all possible! **

_until next time chicos :P_

_

* * *

_**Teaser to Chapter 18: That Sexy Grin**

_Kimberly stood next to Tommy in line as they were walking down to their seats in the stadium. Tommy looked at Kimberly and shook his head. _

_"What?" Kimberly asked. _

_"Nothing. I thought you were a Dodger blue girl."_

_"No way! I only watched them because you did. I pretended to like to them for you." _

_"Oh." _

_"I'm a Yankee girl." _

_"Uh huh. Now?" _

_"Totally yes. Besides, I look so much better in pinstripes." _


	18. That Sexy Grin

**Chapter 18: That Sexy Grin**

Aisha and Katherine were finishing up her outfit with lipstick and eyes shadow colors as Kimberly stood in a deep purple Charmeuse spaghetti strapless gown with open back cutout. She had yet to pick out a dress. She got the shoes, which was totally opposite to how to shop. Kimberly fell in love with these silver high heel shoes with 3 inches, crinkle wrap with silver bow detailing.

"I could have sworn Tommy asked for pink not purple dress."

"Once again, what he freaking wants."

"Oh come on Kim, you love pink as much as any girly girl I know."

"I know that, and so does he." Kimberly did a spin. "But, I really like this dress. Something about this open back is darling and sexy."

"Well, this place does attract women who are confident, independent, and sexy," Aisha said holding the dress she picked against her chest again as she matched eye shadow. She loved her dress with her navy pumps.

"I don't know, but this dress is so vibrant, energized."

"Then wear it," Katherine said. "Forget what Tommy wants." Kimberly sighed. The fight between Tommy was silly. She did want to lessen some tension and get a pink dress for him, but...

"I mean, it's a great looking dress."

"I know." Kimberly sighed and dropped her head back. She let out a loud groaned. "I'll be back," Kimberly said as she pushed the dressing room doors open.

* * *

Tommy and the guys were playing video games in the limo waiting on the girls. Tim beeped Kimberly for the 3rd time. Thank goodness she was in line to pay for everything. Ivan opened the limo door as Kimberly appeared last from the shop. The girls rushed into the limo after having their dresses, shoes and accessories loaded up with all the guys' suits. The cashier was loading the boxes and dresses into the back of the limo. 

"Could you be any later?!" Tim yelled.

"Chill Tim! It's only 11:45!"

"It's take a good 40 minutes to an hour to get to Yankee Stadium from here."

"Well, we got a good 45 minutes to get there," Kimberly said with a smile. "Yankee Stadium on the double!" Kimberly yelled.

"Right away ma'am." The limo pulled off.

* * *

The limo pulled up to the grand Yankee Stadium. Yankee Stadium, the House that Ruth Built, the Mecca for all stadiums to come. The magic, the mystique, the aura, there is no better sporting place in the world. It was cold though; with each intake their breaths could be seen. Kimberly got all giddy as she stepped from the limo almost as much as Tim did. His eyes lit up as the limo pulled out front. 

"I love this place," Tim said. He looked as if he was walking into a candy store. Tommy and Kimberly exchanged smiles.

"Oh! We have to go the Yankee store first!" Kimberly yelled.

"Why?"

"Yankee stuff of course!" Kimberly pulled on Aisha's arm as she dragged her to the Yankee store. Aisha grabbed Katherine's arm before she was out of reach from her. "We'll be back!"

"Oh no." The boys groaned. They knew the girls could not just take 10 minutes in any store.

"But the game starts in 10 minutes!"

"Well, we have 8 minutes to shop then!" Kimberly yelled back. "Get me a hot dog and hot chocolate please!"

"Let them miss the game," Tommy said walking toward the gates.

"Besides, we got the tickets… wait, where are the tickets?" Tim asked checking his pockets. "Who has the tickets?" All eyes went to the girls going inside the Yankee official store.

"Great."

* * *

Surprising the girls did only take about 10 minutes in the store. Kimberly came out decked out in Yankee gear from her new Yankee, Derek Jeter #2 jersey, blue Yankee sweater, pink NY cap, pink stripe scarf, blue gloves with NY on top and Yankee blanket. Aisha had a new cap and jersey along with Katherine. Tim thought he would be the only one decked on his Yankee gear. He had on his Paul O'Neill jersey with Yankee coat and cap. Kimberly stood next to Tommy in line as they were walking down to their blue seats in the stadium. Tommy looked at Kimberly and shook his head. 

"What?"

"Nothing. I thought you were a Dodger blue girl."

"No way! I only watched them because you did. I pretended to like to them for you."

"Oh."

"I'm a Yankee girl."

"Now?"

"Totally. Besides, I look so much better in pinstripes." Kimberly walked away with a smile. Tim smiled.

"That's my girl," Tommy said.

"No, that's my girl. I knew you would come to the dark side eventually lil sis!"

* * *

It started to snow around the 3rd inning. They all had hot cocoa and hot coffee delivered often to them along with hot dogs, nachos, Cracker Jack, anything and everything any guy came around the stadium carrying. The girls totally pigged out on food. The girls cling together under their Yankee blankets. Tommy couldn't believe Kimberly traded in teams just to spite Tommy. She traded her Dodgers cap from Tommy for the Yankee one, stating the interlocking NY looked better on her head. Tommy knew she only said that because he loved the Dodgers so much. 

"Let's go Yankees!" Kimberly chanted with the crowd. "Let's go Yankees!"

"Now she's chanting with them," Tommy whispered to Rocky. Oscar smiled.

Kimberly screamed Derek's name as he made it back to the dugout with high fives from his teammates for an excellent double play.

"Way to go Derek! That was an awesome play!" Derek looked up at Kimberly and waved his glove. Kimberly gasped. "He was looking right at me when he did that!"

"He is so hot," Aisha moaned.

"I know," Katherine added. "And that booty!" The girls giggled. Tim looked at the relive pitcher that was coming in from the Pitcher's warm-ups.

"Hey, that guy used to be a Angels. He throws a nasty curve." Kimberly looked down at Derek Jeter. Tommy followed her stare. He couldn't believe how much she was drooling over this puny rookie. Dodgers had way better players. Derek Jeter was in the hitter's box, waiting his turn to bat. Kimberly smiled. She stood up.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"Man, she is so brave," Aisha said. "I could never…" Kimberly went down to get closer to Derek.

"I would faint," Katherine said.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Tommy said. Kimberly stood right by the barrier.

"Hey Derek, I know this guy from the Angels. He throws a wicked curveball whenever he needs a strike."

"Curveball huh?" Kimberly nodded.

"Trust me." Derek walked up to bat after one last glance at Kimberly. After the pitcher fell behind 2-1, Derek swung on the next pitch and hit a ground-ruled double. Kimberly was jumping up and down with Tim and the girls. Tommy shook his head. Derek scored the guy on base and ended up coming home on a Paul O'Neil home run. The stadium was electric and jumping with cheers. Derek walked back to the dugout.

"Hey, thanks!" Derek tossed his armband at Kimberly. She caught it and about fainted down to her seat.

"I love you Derek!" Aisha yelled for her friend.

It was an exciting game. With the Yankees making dramatic comebacks, from being 3 down to leading by 5. The game getting tied up during the 6th inning, before the Yankees blew it out to 8 runs. And held on until the final strikeout, 18-13. Kimberly clings to Tommy not because she has forgiven him, but because it was freaking cold! Everyone was clinging to one another with the snow coming down around them. It was great the game wasn't affected. The umpires just let the game go on, as they should have.

* * *

Kimberly rubbed her arms as soon as they made it back into the warm limo. All the girls were shaking still. 

"Oh man, that game was amazing!"

"Amazingly cold!" Rocky yelled.

"It was great though," Kimberly said. "I love Derek Jeter so much now!" Tommy rolled his eyes. Tim had to be pulled from his seat. They had wanted to wait around for autographs, since they missed out having arrived to the Stadium late. But they didn't have time to wait around after the game, with tonight's dinner party. Tim reluctantly pouted his way back to the limo.

"Oh cheer up Tim! We'll go to more Yankee games over the summer, and I promise we won't be late."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise big brother."

"You better." Tim got into the limo. Kimberly and Aisha exchanged smiles.

"He's such a baby sometimes." They both laughed. Kimberly got into the limo after Aisha.

The limo pulled up to the Palace. The game surprising didn't take but a little over 3 ½ hours even with the snow.

"Oh man, we should really start getting ready it's almost 5," Aisha said.

"Oh, we got time," Kimberly said. "I mean, who really arrives early to these things." The guys were lucky for the multiple stall showers in their bathroom, while the girls only had one shower stall and a bathtub. Katherine finished up her shower first and Aisha jumped right in as Kimberly took a quick bath after quickly washing her hair in the sink.

"It's too quiet in here," Kimberly said as she sat on the edge of the tub, shaving her legs as Aisha was taking a shower. "We need some music."

"Well go put something on!" Kimberly went to the stereo in her bedroom and blared some music.

"Now this is how you get ready." The girls moved about the bathroom, knocking into each other, laughing and goofing around.

"You think the party already started," Zack said looking up to the thumping and singing by the girls coming from upstairs. Tommy smiled as he pressed his shirt.

* * *

Kimberly stood before the mirror in her white wrap towel, blow-drying her long locks. Aisha walked around with dozens of rollers in her hair first, since she had gotten her hair washed just a few days ago and decided to just go with a simple tight curl style. Katherine borrowed a few rollers as well for her hair. Kimberly looked at her hair. 

"I think I need to big rollers."

"I thought you were going super straight tonight?" Aisha asked as she stepped before Kimberly, blocking some of the mirror. Kimberly looked at Aisha.

"I am! I think?" Kimberly pulled out some huge rollers from the set as she stood on the toilet to get them into the top of her hair straight since Katherine was in front of the mirror, taking up most of it. The girls were dancing around to the stereo, as they got ready.

"Oh, I love this song!" Kimberly rushed to turn it up louder. It was _Donna Summers - I Love You Always Forever_. Aisha was dancing on the toilet as she applied hairspray to her curls. "I love you always forever, near or far, push together. Everywhere I will be with you, everything I will do for you!" Kimberly sang into her hot flat iron for the back of her hair.

"Don't burn 'em lips." Katherine laughed with Aisha. Aisha sprayed out some more hairspray. Kimberly coughed.

"Don't kill us now." Katherine laughed again.

Kimberly was standing in front of the mirror putting on her make-up, when Katherine bumped her out the way. Kimberly stumbled a bit to the side since she was shorter than Katherine and in her silver heels.  
"Hey!"

"What! You've been putting on make-up for the pass 5 minutes, share the mirror Princess."

"Don't call me that!" Aisha smiled.

"Why not? Tommy calls you that," Aisha said putting on eye shadow.

"Only because he has an early death wish." Aisha laughed. Katherine applied more eyeliner. Kimberly sighed as she stood behind Katherine, completely blocked from the mirror. "I hate being short. Damn gymnastics." Kimberly danced behind Katherine's back to the song still, getting a laugh from Aisha. "Say you'll love me! Love me forever! Never stop... Near or far, and always, and everywhere and everything!"

"Would you stand still so I can finish this?!" Aisha finished Kim's eyes for her. Katherine was bumped away by Kimberly. Katherine looked at her.

"You wanna fight?"

"Oh no Princess, you may have it all," Katherine said bowing to her. She was finish anyways with her mascara and eye shadow. Aisha laughed. Kimberly flipped her lipstick at Katherine. It was a bronze color. "Oh, nice color." Katherine applied some to her lips.

"Add a little pink gloss in the end," Kimberly said.

"Thanks." Aisha's ears perked up. Kimberly knew that look.

"Now this is my song!" Aisha threw her arms up in the air, as _Be My Lover_ came on the stereo. Kimberly spun and faced Aisha as she danced with her. Both danced with their arms up in the air, shaking their hips, bumping each other.

"I just love those earrings Aisha. I am borrowing them immediately," Kimberly said as Aisha put on the diamond Martini drop earrings.

"I know, I just love them too," Katherine said as she put on her simple diamond star earrings.

"Thanks." Aisha was ready in her navy Charmeuse halter dress with beaded rhinestone motif and navy satin pumps as she put on some lipstick. Katherine was in her brown satin halter dress with orange beading bust and brown satin pumps as well.

"It's almost 6:30 Kim, don't you think you ought to be in your dress by now," Katherine said as she put on her large bangles to her wrists.

"Getting there." Kimberly applied glitter lotion to her arms and back. "Oh! Here, take this! I don't want it." Kimberly said as she handed Aisha over the 2 silver huge bangles.

"You don't want them?" Aisha asked as she put them on her right wrist. "Because I will take them."

"You may have them. Too big for me." Kimberly pulled her hair back with a half-ponytail, leaving the rush straight and hanging. Aisha went with tight curls with a tiny tiara to pull her hair out her face. Katherine went with curls too, but loose and just around the ends. She pulled her hair to the side with a heart-shaped clip. Kimberly applied her big hoop diamond earrings.

* * *

Tommy looked up at the clock for about the hundred time. And he thought he was always late. 

"And I thought you were late," Rocky said just as Tommy thought it.

"Haha."

"Hey, they are girls," Zack said. Tommy was pacing around with the guys sitting, waiting on the girls. Oscar probably went the most daring, dressed in a gray suit with yellow shirt, and yellow-stripped tie. Tommy couldn't believe his friend and just shook his head with a smile everytime he looked over at Oscar. Tommy went a bit more traditional with the black suit jacket and pants, with a dark pink/white striped shirt and black long tie.

"What, if I'm going to wear a suit, I'm going to stand out." And that he did. Rocky went simple with a black suit, red/blue striped shirt, and navy bow tie. He called it the classic look. Zack, well Zack looked fly, by his account of course. Zack was in a white suit with black/silver stripe shirt and black tie.

"Don't hate the player, hate the suit."

"Hate the tailor," Tim said as he came downstairs dressed and ready to go. He was just in a simple black suit with dark midnight blue shirt and black slacks and black tie.

"Come on ladies!" Rocky yelled.

"Ya voy!" Aisha yelled back. Kimberly walked in her dress to the full-length mirror.

"I have no boobs in this dress," Kimberly said trying to push them up for some appearance.

"You have no boobs period!"

"Hey!" Kimberly slightly pushed Aisha away.

"It's true. And I don't think that dress calls for it anyways. Besides, at least you can say you have more booty than me, and I'm black." Kimberly shook her head as she turned her backside to the mirror.

"True. But I'm buying that damn wonder bra tomorrow." Aisha laughed. Kimberly stood in the mirror after Aisha and Katherine had their final turns making sure everything looked great.

"Ladies please, come on!"

"I'm getting there!"

"You ready?!"

"In a minute! Gosh, why can't guys just learn to wait in quiet?!" Kimberly applied glossy lipgloss to her fuchsia lips.

"Well, I'm going down," Katherine said.

"Me too."

"Fine, leave me!" Aisha smiled.

"Then come on!" Aisha picked up her navy shawl and silver beaded clutch bag as Katherine picked up her orange shawl and brown beaded sequin clutch bag.

"In a minute!"

"Let's go," Aisha said. Katherine nodded and followed Aisha out the bedroom. "Here we come!" Aisha yelled. Katherine and Aisha walked down the stairs together, holding their shawls around their arms.

"Wow, ladies you look great," Zack said.

"Thanks. But you should see Kim."

"Where is Kim?" Tommy asked.

"You know your girl, she always has to make an appearance." Aisha picked up her and Katherine's black satin coats that Kimberly made them buy to go with their dresses.

"We don't have time for this," Tim said. "Come on lil sis!"

"I'm coming damnit!" Kimberly slipped the 4 diamond bangles to her left wrist along with a huge diamond rock ring on her right middle finger she brought at Tiffany's. She gave herself one more look in the mirror. She applied another layer of gloss to her lips before pressing her lips to the mirror. She left her kiss, which was a common ritual. Kimberly smiled. She grabbed her white furry stole on her way to the door.

* * *

All eyes went upstairs as the door opened from the bedroom. Tim had just gotten buzzed from downstairs. The limo was waiting on them. 

"Finally!" Kimberly closed her pink studded purse as she closed the door behind her. She stood at the top of the stairs.

"I wasn't taking that long was I?" Kimberly asked with a smirk.

"Dad is waiting for us."

"Oh whatever." Kimberly walked down the stairs slowly after she picked up the back train a bit. Tommy stood unable to move, or speak. Their eyes locked. Tommy smiled as Kimberly stood in a fuchsia Charmeuse dog collar halter dress with rhinestone circle jewel band waist, deep open back and a train in the back. Tommy walked over to her and held his hand out for her. Kimberly took his hand as she stepped down from the final stair. She smiled. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks. I love your dress. It's amazing. You look wonderful."

"Thanks, but we should be going," Kimberly whispered to him.

"Yeah, sure." Tommy placed his hand on her back. "Man, you look… wow." Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks." Tommy helped Kimberly into her white satin long dress coat. He tied the bow. She put on her furry stole over the coat, over her shoulders.

"So, where are we going again?"

"It's called Alain Ducasse. It's a great place, midtown," Kimberly said leading the way to the limo. "Trust me, the food is amazing and the music is great to dance to." Zack smiled.

* * *

Mr. Hart pulled Kimberly and Tim around introducing them to several company members, and for Kimberly, their sons. Mr. Hart was playing the game of introducing Kimberly to everyone at the business, hoping unlike Tim; Kimberly would take a liking to the family business. Unlike Tim, Kimberly just couldn't play dumb. She had to play like she was enjoying herself to please her father, at least for one night. Kimberly just smiled though all introductions and kisses on the hand. Zack was having fun with the ladies, as was Oscar. Rocky stayed close to Katherine and Aisha hoping for a dance from at least one of them. Tim had a little fling with one of his father's business partner's daughter, so he was avoiding her the whole night. Every guy seemed to want a dance with the young beautiful Hart daughter. Mike, a son of one of Mr. Hart's closest head managers, danced a bit too close by Tommy's standards. Tommy walked over to Kimberly and stepped between them, interrupting their dance. 

"Hey man!"

"Excuse us," Tommy said taking Kimberly's hand and by the waist, as he pulled her away from Mike and his slippery hands. They continued to dance to the music.

"Why did you do that?" Kimberly asked as Tommy took her into his arms somewhat rough. There were some people looking at them as Tommy dragged Kimberly along the dance floor.

"Oh don't act like you don't know."

"Well, I don't know, what's your problem?!" Kimberly and Tommy got into a fight over her dancing with Mike and her flirty to any guy that gave her attention. Kimberly became disgusted with Tommy's stupid male jealousy whenever she gave a guy some friendly attention. Kimberly stormed away from Tommy.

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly alone outside while everyone else was chatting inside. Kimberly was tired of being passed along like a piece of meat. And she was tired of Tommy's green jealousy. It was just dancing, it wasn't like she could possible be interested in any of those guys. They were a bit older, kind of cute, okay, they were cute, but no guy in Kim's eyes compared to Tommy. No guy ever would any more. Everybody had just finished dinner. Kimberly went outside, because she just had to escape for a moment of peace to herself. Kimberly rubbed her arms as she leaned against the railing after she drank down her glass of wine. She wasn't supposed to be drinking wine. Especially with that being her 4th glass of the evening, but what the hell. It was cold and a long evening. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Was that wine?"

"And what if it was?" Kimberly asked turning away from Tommy. Tommy sighed.

"I'm sorry." Tommy came up and stood behind her. His arms went around her after he took off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Kim." Tommy held Kimberly to him as tight as possible without hurting her. Kimberly felt at home in his arms. She turned and hugged him.

"I know I am too. I'm so sorry." Tommy hugged her back.

"Look, I hate it when we fight. I absolutely hate it. I can't stand it when you won't look at me because you're angry or we don't kiss because we're angry over something silly and stupid." Kimberly looked up at Tommy and nodded. His hands held her hands.

"Me too. I'm sorry." They hugged again.

"No, I'm the only one that needs to be sorry here. I never meant not to tell you, I just…"

"Didn't want me to worry over nothing. I know." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him. "I'm sorry too." Kimberly's arms stayed around his neck.

"I love you Kimberly."

"I know. I love you too tiger." Kimberly smiled.

"Kimberly!" Kimberly gasped. She pulled Tommy with her and they hide to behind a tall brush on terrace. Mr. Hart came outside and looked around. Kimberly tugged Tommy to squat down with her. "Kimberly!" Mr. Hart went back inside. "I thought you said you saw her go outside?"

"I thought she did," Tim said. "She's probably in the bathroom Dad."

"Right. Well, if you see her tell her I am looking for her."

"Will do Dad." Mr. Hart walked away. Kimberly sighed. Tommy and Kimberly slowly stood up smiling at each other.

* * *

Tommy stood with his arm above Kimberly's head as she stood with her back to the wall. Kimberly just loved how he towered over. Tommy loved it as well, made him feel special and powerful. Kimberly smiled and held his suit tie, as she pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed passionately. Tommy's hand caressed her lower back, caressing the bare skin there thanks to the lowness of her dress. Tommy's fingers even slipped below the dress line. 

"Wanna sneak out?" Kimberly asked somewhat out of breath from their long kisses.

"You bet." They kissed again. Tim came outside, knowing he saw Kimberly and Tommy go out the door to the terrace. Tim heard lip smacking kissing and moans coming from behind the bush.

"There you two are! Dad is looking for you, Kimberly." Kimberly groaned having to pull from Tommy.

"Why me?"

"Because you are his last hope." Kimberly blew out a breath.

"Tell him we left."

"What?" Tim asked.

"Tell him we left, because I, because I, I have a headache."

"Riight." Tim laughed.

"I do, I do! Oh! Oh, it's hurts so much. Oh!" Kimberly held her head as if she was in terrible pain.

"It does," Tommy said pulling her to his chest. "She told me so. I, I gotta get her out of here man."

"Fine, you two go, have your fun. I'll play good son tonight for you. Just for tonight."

"Thank you!" Kimberly rushed over and gave her big brother a hug and kiss.

"Thanks man," Tommy said taking a slap of the hand from Tim.

"Take care of that headache!"

"Oh I will! Thanks you! Let's go," Kimberly said huskily grabbing Tommy by the hand.

* * *

Kimberly pulled out the key to the penthouse door with Tommy behind her, kissing her neck, making it a bit difficult to get the key into the lock. They had made out the entire ride from the party to the penthouse. Kimberly giggled as they got into the door kissing eagerly. Kimberly dropped the keys beside the door as Tommy picked her up bridal style. 

"Tommy!" Kimberly giggled, but loving being in his arms.

Tommy kicked the bedroom door so hard behind him that he could feel the walls tremble. He was on Kimberly right away grabbing her with such hunger he would have thought that they had never had sex ever before right now. Kimberly giggled as she turned from him, trying to get the diamond hoop earrings off and put them on the dresser before she loses them in the passion of lovemaking. Tommy suckled on her neck. Kimberly barely got her diamond bangles off her wrist when Tommy picked her up into his strong arms and carried her over to the bed and lay her down on the bed. Thankful room service had come of course. Fresh clean sheets to play around on. Kimberly lay back on the bed her legs spread open in invitation once more. Tommy stood at the edge of the bed. He took one foot and undid the bow. Tommy tossed the other silver shoe toward the same direction he did the first one.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in that dress?" Tommy asked.

"About a hundred times."

"Not nearly enough." Kimberly smiled. Tommy fell to his knees between her legs shrugging off his suit jacket and opening his pink striped shirt by sending buttons everywhere.

"You know that shirt cost a lot of money."

"And you'll probably buy me a hundred more."

"True." Kimberly smiled as she pulled off her dress and pink lacey panties in a swift pass and threw them down on to the floor. A little eager dontcha say Tommy smiled.

"That dress probably cost twice as much as my entire suit you know."

"Oh, I have hundreds of those."

"You do now?"

"Yeah, I'll model them later for you."

"Spoiled princess." Kimberly smiled. Tommy tossed his shirt behind him as well before attempting to move back on top of Kimberly. Kimberly had seen his powerful muscular torso so many times, but every time it made her heart skip a beat, and her breath tighten in her chest. He was chiseled to perfection. Kimberly sat up in bed, pushing Tommy up as well, as she began to run her fingers over his body, pinching and pulling his nipples. She then undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his fly. He was wearing black boxer briefs. His sizable cock straining against the material.

"What a package." Kimberly squeezed the front of his boxers. "Mmmmm… so hard," Kimberly said cheekily.

"Given the stimulus, what's a guy to do?"

"Be pleased."

"Kiss me." Kimberly obliged Tommy with a kiss. She gripped the elastic band and pulled down his underwear. Slowly his cock emerged before her. Kimberly took it her mouth and began to suck slowly at first. Tommy became harder not only from what she was doing to his cock but also at the sight of her plump rosey lips wrapped around his member. He grasped her by the head and buried his fingers in her thick brunette locks.

"Kim!" Kimberly slightly jerked at his surprising climax. It did not take long for him to burst. She usually had to work for it a bit more. He was more stimulated than usual.

"I guess someone was more than ready."

"Sorry about that," Tommy said.

"Why, I like it when you cum. You always taste so good," Kimberly said reaching up to stroke his torso, after wiping the corner of her mouth.

"Really?" Tommy asked taking her chin between his fingers and kissing her.

"Yes."

"My turn," Tommy said. He moved back from the bed and discarded his shoes, dress pants and underwear, until he stood magnificently naked before her. Kimberly gasped as Tommy grasped Kimberly by the ankles he pulled her to him until her ass was on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her legs around his neck and Tommy began to lick her pussy with great hunger, though he had eaten a fabulous meal just an hour ago.

Tommy trailed his tongue up her body, his tongue making small swirling patterns along her body. She tasted wonderful just like cream. He tongued her nipples for several minutes. When they were face to face they licked and sucked at each other's lips.

"Ready?" Tommy asked. He really didn't give her a chance to respond as he was already pushing his hard cock inside her.

"Yes, oh go…d Tommy." Kimberly arched her back as Tommy thrusted completely and fully inside her. Kimberly wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him tighter against her. Kimberly's hand moved over his broad muscular back, feeling the hard muscles. Tommy's cell chimed in. The noise startled both of them, causing Tommy to miss a stroke. The phone chimed in again.

"Just leave it." Tommy continued making love to Kimberly.

"It could be important."

"Not more than this." Tommy stopped and looked deeply into Kimberly's eyes placing his index finger over her lips when Kimberly went to talk more. Suddenly Tommy began to move inside of Kimberly again. Slowly at first then harder thrust as they continued to make love. Kimberly bit her lip to stifle her cries.

"Tommy…" Kimberly moaned. Tommy's eyes had clouded over and were now burning fire of lust, as he began to thrust harder and with more vigor inside her. Kimberly whimpered with pleasure. "Oooh!"

"Yes Kim…." Tommy moaned.

"Tommy… Tommy…" Kimberly chanted again. Tommy bent over his body licking her lips.

"Scream for me," Tommy said between clenched teeth.

"Argh!!! Tommy!" Kimberly screamed, cut off by Tommy's lips.

All of sudden, they heard the yells of their friends having returned from the party. Tommy and Kimberly didn't care, as they continued making love, until both were screaming one another's name again. Tommy smiled wickedly and grabbing her shapely ass with his free hand pulled her to him and buried him in her hilt when he came. Her name came in whispers so many times from his lips. Breathing hard and groaning loudly. Tommy pressed his sweaty forehead to Kimberly, as their breath's mingling. Tommy kissed her again.

* * *

Kimberly came downstairs to get some water and make a late night snack. She was dressed in Tommy's pink stripped shirt only and her silver heels. It was about 3 in the morning. Kimberly turned around to find Tommy standing there in just some black PJ pants. Kimberly leaned back against the kitchen island. Kimberly rested her elbows on the island as she looked up at Tommy. He was mad. Boy was he mad. She knew that glare. He had told her not to go downstairs in just his shirt, but Kimberly did anyway. Tommy placed his hand on the island right on top of her arm as he blocked her access to the fridge. Tommy bent down and looked into her eyes. 

"What?" Kimberly smiled up at him.

"What did I say?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Anyone could have seen you."

"I'm covered!" Kimberly flapped her hands at Tommy. Her hands and arms completely covered by Tommy's shirt. Tommy picked her up by her waist and sat her on the island. Tommy stood between her spread legs. Kimberly brought her hands up his side and around his back, as she went to kiss him with a huge grin.

"And don't think you can just give me that sexy grin. It's not gonna work on me this time."

"It always does." Kimberly smiled. Tommy smiled, allowing their noses and chins to touch, but not their lips. Kimberly laughed when Tommy bit her bottom lip.

"I was not finish with you."

"Well, I don't care. I'm hungry."

"You sure ate enough at dinner." Kimberly raked her nails over his back. "Ow!"

"Be nice."

"You first. What does my Princess want?"

"Ummm… pancakes."

"Pancakes? At 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"Yep! Oh and I saw some blueberries and strawberries in the fridge earlier so…"

"Strawberry and blueberry pancakes coming right up."

"Thank you." Kimberly kissed Tommy.

* * *

Tommy went to mixing the pancake batter as Kimberly chopped up the strawberries into slices. She washed the blueberries already. 

"Look at this strawberry Tommy! It's huge!" Tommy reached over and took a bit of it. "Hey!"

"Well, don't hold it up to my mouth if you want it." Kimberly looked at his smirk. She shook her head and went back to the strawberries.

"Ow!" Kimberly sliced her finger. Blood trickled from the finger quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly sucked on the bloody finger.

"I cut my finger."

"Let me see." Tommy pulled her finger from her mouth and looked at it. He brought the finger into his mouth. Kimberly tried to pull it away, but Tommy held on. He sucked the finger. He moaned.

"Vampire." Tommy smiled before rinsing it off with some warm water. Kimberly found a band-Aid for the slight cut and put it on. Tommy went to take a handful of blueberries to drop into the bowl of pancake batter. "Hey, what are you doing?" Kimberly asked stopping his hand.

"Adding the berries?" Tommy said confused on why she stopped him.

"No! You don't just mix it with the batter!"

"Uh, then how do you do it?"

"Well, you pour the batter into the pan first, then drop the berries on top of it and flip it when it's ready," Kimberly explained.

"Isn't that same thing?"

"No! This way, the berries don't look shape because you mix it and the berries can like drop into the middle of the pancake instead of being on the top or bottom, taste better like that."

"It would taste the same both ways, Beautiful."

"No, my way is better."

"Your way is stupid."

"You're stupid!" Kimberly fired back.

"Fine! We'll both make the pancakes they way we like them and see who's best."

"Fine!" Kimberly pulled down another flying pan. Tommy split the batter into another bowl for Kimberly. They made their pancakes. Tommy threw his blueberries and strawberries into the batter first, stirring it around, as his flying pan got hot. With his batter mixed, Tommy dropped his spoonful of batter into the hot oil. Kimberly brought her pan up to slow heat. She dropped her batter into the pan first. Then she laid out her blueberries and strawberries in alternating rows. Tommy just shook his head as he watched her. They both flipped their pancakes about the same time. Kimberly plated her pancakes with the rest of her berries. She fanned out a strawberry on top and showed Tommy.

"Mine looks better," Kimberly said as they showed their creations.

"Yeah, well mine will taste better." Kimberly and Tommy held their plates up to each other. Kimberly and Tommy both pulled back at the same time of their pancake masterpieces before handing them over to the other. Kimberly pulled up her fork and knife and cut a piece. Tommy did the same. They both held up their forks to their mouths. Tommy took his bite first. He nodded.

"Not bad."

"I told you." Kimberly took a bite and nodded as well. "It's okay, but my way is better." Tommy was taking another bite of Kim's pancakes. "And I guess you love it as well."

"You were right, the berries are perfectly in the middle of the pancake and they retain their shapes. This is good." Kimberly smiled.

"When have I ever stirred you wrong?"

* * *

Next Morning 

Mr. Hart came into the penthouse later on that morning. Everyone else but Tommy and Kimberly went out to see more of New York City.

"I hope you have your guitar with you?" Mr. Hart asked as Kimberly was sitting in Tommy's lap. The others had gone for another tour of the city without them. Tommy and Kimberly had spent the better part of the last night and early morning, making love and making pancakes, and were so tired to do anything else for the day. They just wanted to stay in and relax.

"Why?"

"You remember Shawn Battle. He's in charge of our youth division, interning and ideas for the young generation at the company here in New York."

"No, not really."

"Well, his son, Nelson Battle, your brother and him were in grad school for a bit before he moved to New York. He was on the tennis team with your brother, I think he was a year older."

"Uh sure."

"Well, I was talking with Shawn and he told me all about how his son worked at JIVE for a some time."

"Okay."

"Well, now Nelson kind of owns this recording studio in the city."

"Daddy, did you get a recording studio to actually like my work?"

"Well, Tim helped. He gave me a few tapes of your performances and I passed them along to Nelson for you."

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's not a contract. They just want you to play a bit for them, and they will even record some tracks for you."

"Cool."

"Well, you better get ready, I have the meeting set up for this afternoon."

"Oh, what will I wear!" Kimberly jumped up from Tommy and rushed upstairs. Tommy laughed and just shook his head.

* * *

Tommy didn't like how flirty Nelson was with Kimberly as she played her guitar for them for a bit. Kimberly did a few of her favorite songs with Tommy watching. 

"I think you have great wonderful voice and a great sound here Kimberly," Nelson said.

"I always tell her that," Tommy said as he put his arm around her. Nelson looked at Tommy.

"Well, thanks. This was really fun."

"Hey, next time you are in the city, I would love to work with you some more."

"I'll bet," Tommy muttered. Kimberly looked up at Tommy and hit his chest.

"Thanks again." They left the studio. "What is your problem?" Kimberly asked with a laughed.

"I don't like him."

"That was so obvious! Why?"

"He's creepy. Something is not right about him."

"He just liked the songs I played for him."

"He liked a lot more than that."

"Oh hush. Besides, it could be a great opportunity for me. You should be happy."

"I am! I am very happy for you, but that guy is not coming anywhere near you again."

"Sometimes I feel like I have 2 extras Daddies with you."

"You can call me Daddy anytime Beautiful." Tommy laughed.

"Sick!" Kimberly shoved him away. Tommy laughed. "He was a bit off."

"See."

"Oh well, I guess my music career is just gonna have to be put aside for now."

"Yeah."

* * *

Next Day 

The gang went to Soho and the Village, where there were great artsy shops, galleries and boutiques. Tommy suggested which surprised the guys. They didn't understand why Kimberly was getting her way with Tommy all day. They knew it was probably a love thing they would never understand. It turned out Tommy and Kimberly celebrated their 6-month anniversary today. She had warned Tommy something special was coming up the week of their trip. Then there was their fight and she almost forgot about their anniversary until she saw the date, April 6. It hit Tommy this morning; thank goodness he had already brought Kimberly a gift even though he couldn't think of what was so special and then played it off like he knew the whole time, which was typical of a guy. The last stop on their weeklong stay in New York City was Lady Liberty. The boat took them around the Statue of Liberty. Tommy was standing with his arms wrapped around Kimberly as they stared out at Lady Liberty.

"Well, if I haven't said it enough, Happy Anniversary Beautiful."

"You too tiger. Did you have fun in the City?" Kimberly asked after she kissed his cheek.

"I had a great time in the City Beautiful, because I was with you." Kimberly looked back as she held his face. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

* * *

A few weeks later 

The month of April seemed to fly by, just days ago it felt like they were back in New York. Soon May would be here in less than 2 weeks, just weeks now until the last day of school, no longer months. Kimberly and Tommy couldn't be happy to be off from school. Kimberly then would only have to worry about her training for the upcoming Olympic Trials and Olympics without the hassle of schoolwork. As much as Kimberly loved school, she was happy to be done with junior year just exams and final projects and reports to turn in. Kimberly was coming home late one night from a shopping spree with Katherine, Aisha, and the other girls for their end of the year dance.

"Okay tiger, I am about 5 minutes away, so make sure my dinner is hot this time."

_"Yes Beautiful."_

"I'm just saying, the last time my dinner was warm and I never let your dinner be warm when you came home after a long day at the dojo or…" Kimberly gasped loudly. "What is that truck doing?"

_"Kim?"_ Suddenly she screamed as she slammed on her brakes.

"AHHH! Oh my god! Ahhhh!!" Kimberly screamed as her car screeches loudly on the road as it tries to stop before hitting the weaving truck. But it was too late as the truck nicks her car, causing it to tumbling and flip on the road. Glass flying about.

"KIM!" Tommy was on the phone with Kimberly and heard the entire accident before Kimberly's screams were cut off in the end. "Kim! Kimberly!" Tommy dropped the phone in horror.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks, thank to you all! You rock my world!**

_catcha ya on the flip side!_

**

* * *

**

**Teaser to Chapter 19: The Olympics, Just A Dream?**

_"Man, I'm so sorry." Tommy rubbed her leg and foot. _

_"What am I going to do if I miss the Olympic Trials Tommy because of this?" Kimberly asked. They hugged tightly. _

_"You can't think like that Kim. But, you know there's more to your life than gymnastics," Tommy said holding her shoulders. _

_"How can you say that?!" _

_"I didn't mean to…" _

_"All I have ever done is put so much of my life into making the Olympics Games! They are in Atlanta this year, Atlanta! Home! And now that is gone!" _

_"You don't know that. You can still make the Olympics…" _

_"How! My foot in a cast!"_


	19. The Olympics, Just A Dream?

**Chapter 19: The Olympics, Just A Dream?**

Kimberly came to upside down inside her car. She was in a ditch on the side of the road. She groaned and felt her head peering around.

"Tommy…" The world around her still spinning, shaking as the loud buzzing noise from her ears continued. Kimberly found blood on her hand on her head. "Ow…" Kimberly groaned as she looked around, out of breath from the screams. It took her a few seconds to realize she was upside down. Her windshield cracked in several places. Kimberly shook her head as she reached for her belt hook. Kimberly unhooked her seatbelt and fell to the top of the car. "Ow! Great move Kim." Kimberly crawled through the broken glass of her window. She cut her hands from all the broken glass as she got out the car. Kimberly hissed in pain when the window glass cut her leg, Kimberly held the cut on her leg and she limped away from the car. Kimberly held her head as her hearing finally coming back to her. The truck driver was screaming for help caused Kimberly to gasp again. She looked around. There was no one else on the road, thank goodness. The driver was trapped in his truck. Kimberly rushed over to the truck to help him.

Tommy never ran so fast out the pool house than as soon as he heard the dead sound of the phone cut off. He took one of the Mr. Hart's cars and screeched out the garage. Kimberly looked up to see 2 lights coming toward the accident. She hoped it was someone that could help them. The truck driver was stuck in his seatbelt and try as she might, Kimberly couldn't unlatch the thing. Tommy arrived at the scene.

"Oh my god." Tommy jumped out the car. "Kimberly!" Tommy rushed over to her car. "Kim!" Tommy found Kimberly not in her car. "Kim! Kimberly!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy!"

"Kim! Where are you?!" Tommy yelled looking around.

"Over here! Inside the truck, help me!" Tommy raced over to the truck. Tommy climbed up. "He's stuck!" Tommy let out a breath as he finally saw Kimberly. She did a bloody forehead, blood on her hands and large cut on her leg, but she was alive. And that's all that mattered to him right now.

"I'll get him out Kim! You go wait by the car."

"I can help you!"

"Kim…"

"Tommy please, the faster we do this together the better for all of us," Kimberly said fast. She was breathing hard.

"Fine." Tommy got inside the truck. He got the belt off the man with Kimberly's help. Tommy and Kimberly helped the guy climb up and out the truck. He was drunk, which angered Tommy so much more. A drunken guy almost killed his Kimberly. He could have killed Kimberly and himself because of his stupidity to drink and drive. Kimberly jumped from the truck first. She groaned, as her foot tingled in pain from the fall. Kimberly saw gasoline pouring from the truck seeping toward the power lines from where the pole had fallen due to the accident.

"Tommy, we gotta go," Kimberly said nervously. "We gotta go now!" Kimberly looked up to see Tommy and the driver's head coming out the truck.

"I'm trying! He's heavy!"

"No, we gotta now!"

"We're coming!" Tommy helped the guy down and saw the gasoline getting closer to the sparks from the power lines. "Go," Tommy whispered. Tommy shoved Kimberly slightly, as he held the guy up. The gasoline moved closer and closer to the sparks from the lines. Kimberly grabbed the guy's arm. "GO!" Tommy screamed, as they raced away from the truck and power lines. All of a sudden, the gasoline caught on fire thanks to the sparks and the fire raced toward the truck. The truck exploded, sending the 3 into the air. Kimberly hit the ground just as hard as the guys. The police, fire trucks and an ambulance could be heard in the distance coming since Kim's car sent off signal about an accident once it's airbags were used. Tommy groaned, but quickly crawled over to Kimberly. He was at her side within seconds.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly nodded as Tommy pulled her up and they hugged.

"Oh Tommy I was so scared," Kimberly said as she hugged him tight. "I was so scared."

* * *

The ambulance guys got out quickly and raced over to threesome as the firemen went to deal with the fire of the truck. The driver unconsicous since the explosion. 

"Miss, are you injured?" A paramedic asked Kimberly.

"I'm okay, help him first," Kimberly said as Tommy helped her stand up.

"Are you sure Miss?"

"Yes, it's nothing but cuts and glass, please help him first."

"Okay Miss." The paramedics went over to check the guy. He was slightly out of it since he hit his head from the explosion and being drunk. Tommy looked over Kimberly before putting his arm around her when she hugged him again. She had cuts on her hands and leg along with the gash on her forehead, other than that she was fine physically.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Tommy. Really." Kimberly buried her face against his chest.

"Okay." Tommy got some cloths to help with Kim's cuts and remove some glass as well. The paramedics worked on the truck driver, who had cuts along his face and head from the crash, as the cops asked for a re-account of what exactly happened from Kimberly.

"Okay Miss, what happened again?"

"I don't really know. It's all was like a blur," Kimberly said breathing hard. She felt a bit off as she tried to explain things to the cops. Kimberly gasped when Tommy pressed the clothe against the gash on her forehead.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Like I said, I was on the phone, my cell with Tommy, we were talking about…" Kimberly saw her vision blur.

"Dinner."

"Right, dinner and, and the next thing I remember, this truck swiveled on the road, and I tried too…I tried to…to…" Kimberly shook her head.

"Kim?" Kimberly shook her head again as things around her started to become unbalanced. "Kim?" She felt like she was being tipped or on a spinning wheel out of control.

"I tried to brake first, trying to miss…missitbut…I di…re..t…" Kimberly fainted in a dead heap. Tommy caught her.

"Kimberly! Kim!" Tommy shook her. He held her face.

"Lay her on the ground sir."

"We need a paramedic over here quickly!" Another cop yelled as he helped Tommy settle Kimberly to the ground.

"Kim?" Tommy patted her face. A paramedic rushed over to them. He pulled out his stethoscope and checked Kim's vitals.

"Let's get another bed over here."

"Is she okay?"

"Sir, give us some space." Tommy nodded, but held Kimberly's hand.

* * *

About 40 minutes later 

Tommy jumped up from his seat by Kim's bed when he heard her groan. He dropped the magazine he was reading to the ground, not caring about what he was reading. Kimberly groaned, as she came to with the bright white lights slightly blinding her.

"Wha, what happened? Where am I?" Kimberly asked in a daze.

"The hospital. You passed out. After all that happened, after everything you went through, you passed out at the end."

"I did?"

"Yeah, but you're okay now. They got all the glass out fast, wrapped your hands, your arms, oh, yeah, they had to stitch up your leg and forehead. I think you got 3 on your head and 9 in your leg."

"What did they give me?"

"A few pain killers to help."

"Drugs are good," Kimberly said. Tommy smiled. "Where are my Mom and Dad?"

"Outside trying to get your release papers for tonight. No concussion, which at first they thought you had, so that's great you don't, you can be released. Your parents think you suffered enough to have to stay a night in the hospital after that accident." Kimberly laughed. "And I think they're right." Kimberly held her arms out for Tommy. He bent down and hugged her. "You're going to be okay, Beautiful."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Tommy kissed the side of her head.

**

* * *

**

Within the next hour, Kimberly was released from the hospital. Tommy carried Kimberly into her bedroom. Her arms were around his neck, as she was partially sleeping. Kimberly had slept against Tommy the whole way home. Mr. and Mrs. Hart leading the way. Kimberly woke up and found herself inside her bedroom. They pulled back the covers from Kim's bed.

"What about the car?" Kimberly asked as Tommy was holding her still.

"Totally demolished," Mr. Hart said fixing some pillows.

"I'm sorry Dad." Tommy settled Kimberly on the bed.

"Honey! It wasn't your fault. That damn driver was drunk is the one to blame here. He could have killed you and himself tonight!"

"No, I should have reacted quicker, I should have…"

"There was nothing you could have done baby!"

"I was on the phone, you always hate that…I should have…" Kimberly's mother hugged her as tears formed in her eyes.

"Be thankful you both are alive." Kimberly nodded and accepted the kiss from her mother. "Now you get some rest."

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Kim's father asked. "I could ask Marie to bring you up…"

"No, I just want to sleep."

"Okay baby. Your father and I will leave you to sleep." Mrs. Hart patted Tommy's back as she passed him while he sat on Kim's bed. Tommy patted Kimberly's good leg.

"So silk or satin PJ's?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"I don't care." Tommy kissed her cheek as he stood up and went to her closet. Kimberly looked down at her wrapped hands from the cuts, the wrappings on her upper arms, and band-Aid cover on her chest. "God, I look horrible."

"You were in a serious accident. You look a lot better than the other guy."

"Thanks, I think?" Tommy smiled.

"You know what I mean." Tommy helped her change into her PJ. "You sure you're not hungry or thirsty?"

"I'm not hungry, or thirsty Tommy. I'm just fine." Kimberly laid to her back. Tommy knew that 'I'm fine' tone from Kimberly. He stripped down to his boxers. "I just hope I don't have nightmares about this. I wonder which of us will end up in the hospital next." Tommy laughed.

"That seems to be our trend. A hospital stay every other month."

"It's not funny! First you were shot, now my car accident, what is going on here?! We might not make to see 18!" Tommy laughed and wrapped his arms around Kimberly.

"You are being too silly. All coincidences, I promise." Tommy kissed her forehead.

"Coincidences my ass Tommy."

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Fine." Tommy clicked off the lamps. The room went dark. Kimberly sighed as she closed her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later 

Kimberly was sweating and muttering cries in her sleep. Tommy didn't know if he should wake her as he looked at her. Her head moved from side to side as she groaned. Tommy placed his hand on Kim's face. Kimberly could hear herself screaming, could hear the glass around her breaking as the car was flipping on the road. The crunching sound of the car as it tumbled on the road. And then everything went black and cold.

"Tommy…" Kimberly whispered in her sleep.

"Wake up Beautiful. Come on wake up. Wake up!" Tommy shook her. "Wake up Beautiful!" Kimberly gasped as she sat up fast with a scream. She was breathing hard and crying too. Tommy takes her into his arm to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay now." Tommy said as he hugged. Kimberly just held on to him tight. She didn't want to ever let him go. "You are okay, that's all that matters now."

"Tommy…"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry." Tommy just held her.

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly walked down to the breakfast table. She felt awful, and she knew she looked just a bad. Her hair sticking up in every which way, matted around her head. Her PJ's unkempt thanks to the constant twists from her nightmares. She had sat up most night and early morning in Tommy's arms after her nightmares. She felt bad that Tommy was now going to suffer over this too. Kimberly allowed Tommy to lay down in hopes he would get some sleep even when she couldn't. Mrs. Hart was pouring her husband some more coffee.

"Baby, you look awful."

"Good morning to you too Mommy."

"I just mean, you look like you haven't sleep at all," Mrs. Hart said as Kimberly passed her. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you up so early dear?" Mr. Hart asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, you are not going to school like that."

"I didn't want to go to school at all."

"That's fine. Take a few days to yourself."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Where's Tommy?"

"Finishing up some homework."

* * *

A few days later 

With the sun shining down in all its glory, Kimberly sat around the pool, just relaxing for the day yet again. It was another great sunny day, so instead of moping around the empty mansion, Kimberly put on her pink bikini and went to the pool yet again. She hated not being to get into the cool water thanks to her stitches. Tommy came home from school with some work for her, knowing Kimberly needed some time to heal. Tommy sat down beside Kimberly in a plop, waking her up. Kimberly gasped.

"Tommy?" Kimberly lifted her sunglasses up to her head.

"Did you do anything today?" Tommy asked with a smile. Kimberly smiled.

"I looked over more of those car brochures from Daddy." Kimberly lifted the booklets that were besides the chair.

"He's getting you another brand new car?" Kimberly smiled. "So soon?"

"When he gets home, he wants me to go shopping for another car."

"Man, you ready for that?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, I need a car, I can't sit around here for another day. How was school today?"

"A dread with you not there yet again." Kimberly smiled.

"That's what a girl loves to hear." Kimberly sat up and kissed Tommy on the lips.

"So, what do you want?"

"Lexus or Mercedes probably."

"Of course."

* * *

Mr. Hart took Kimberly and Tommy to his favorite car dealership. Kimberly did have an anxious instant, more of a horrible flashback, as the limo got on the highway and a few trucks were there too. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly, as she closed her eyes while breathing hard to get through it. Mr. Hart thought it was just nerves for being on the road again after being in an accident for the first time. Once the trucks passed, Kimberly was fine. 

They arrived to the extremely large car dealership. This was where Mr. Hart got most of the cars in the Hart garage over the years. This dealership was known to have all the newest models in every style from Lexus to Mercedes, even local name brands like Toyota and Mazda. Kimberly silliness called it the Skittles of car dealership to Tommy. Kimberly walked around the place looking for the car she wanted. She loved her white Land Rover; it was full-size, roomy and slick, just perfect for her. Where she was small, the car was large and framed her perfectly.

"Why not go smaller this time?" Mr. Hart asked. He had always loved sports car and wondered why his daughter never picked up that desire. She always loved those big, bulky cars.

"I don't want a sports car Daddy. They are too tiny for me."

"They have some spacey ones."

"But they sit low on the ground and… too flashy for me."

"Honey…"

"Plus I like sitting up in my car. That's why I always like and always want a SUV." After hours and hours of debating, Kimberly settled between the black, sleek 2-door '96 Mitsubishi FTO GPX and silver 2-door luxurious Mitsubishi Pajero. Kimberly didn't want a sports car, but fell in love with the little black sports car after she sat down in it.

"Do you like it?" Kimberly asked Tommy. She was looking around the car as Tommy stood by the window.

"I think it's you."

"I haven't had a small car ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever. I never even liked to drive Daddy's jaguar."

"That to me is crazy, because that Jag is the best damn car I have ever seen." Kimberly smiled. She placed her hands on the wheel. Kimberly slightly jerked as she got a flash of her hands on the wheel as she was in the accident and the car was seconds from turning on it's side. Her Land Rover was seconds from flipping.

"Kim!" Kimberly gasped and looked around. She was breathing hard. "Kim!" Tommy opened the door quickly and made her face him. She looked him. "What's wrong?"

"Nn-nothing. I just, I..I…"

"You went frozen, like in a trance," Tommy said as he rubbed her hair back. "You sure you're okay?" Kimberly looked at Tommy and smiled. She patted his face.

"I'm fine, stop worrying. I'm fine." Kimberly got out the car with help from Tommy.

"Have you decided honey?"

"Not really Daddy."

"Well, why don't you take this one, and if you really want SUV, we'll come back tomorrow and trade okay?" Kimberly looked at Tommy. He shrugged.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Okay." Kimberly nodded. "I can do that Daddy."

"Great!" The dealer smiled. Mr. Hart went to take care of the paperwork and down payment on the car. He would get both cars for Kimberly in end, knowing she always loved SUV's over sport cars. Something she got from Tim or was it her mother?

"Maybe Daddy should get you a car for your birthday."

"My birthday is not until late June, Beautiful."

"An early birthday present then."

"No, I can take care of my own car. Your parents have done enough for me." The dealer came over with a set of keys.

"Here you go, young Hart." Kimberly smiled as she took the keys from him.

"See you at home, Kim," Mr. Hart said getting into his limo. Kimberly looked at her brand new car. She let out a breath.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to drive?" Tommy asked.

"No! No, I, I'm fine." Kimberly opened the car door. She got into the car. Kimberly started it and smiled.

"Nice sound."

"Yeah." Kimberly pulled out the dealership onto the road.

* * *

Everything was going great, until Kimberly got onto the highway back home. Kimberly would often looked up through her rearview mirror, checking for anything, and sometimes nothing at all. She tensed up a few times, especially when other cars beeped their horns at her. Sweat begun to show on Kim's forehead, dripping down the side as her breathing became labored and erratic. Tommy noticed how nervous and tensed Kimberly got immediately. Kimberly started slightly crying as a truck passed by the car. 

"Take it easy Kim, it's okay." Tommy turned and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kimberly had a freak, anxiety attack, on the highway when a truck comes up besides her car, riding beside the car for a long time before Kimberly made it to their exit. "You did it Kim. You made it." Once she got off the highway, Kimberly pulled to the shoulder as she broke down and cried. She hugged Tommy, breathing hard. Tommy rubbed her back.

"It's okay to be scared. It's okay." Kimberly nodded. "Come on, let's switch." Tommy got out the car. Kimberly moved over to the passenger seat, as Tommy got into the driver's seat. He adjusted the seating since Kimberly was so much tinier than him. "You are never to drive alone, ever." Kimberly nodded as she hugged Tommy. "Not until we figure a way to get you through this accident." Tommy placed his arm around her as he drove back home.

* * *

Kimberly went back to training to take her mind off the accident. She had to go light, thanks to her leg injury. Kimberly wasn't training her floor and vault as hard or as much. She worked on bars a lot, since that took more upper body strength than leg strength. Kimberly felt good today, so she thought it was time to train beam. Kimberly gasped, when she felt a shooting pain in her right foot again when she dismounted the beam after a simple back flip. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then get back on."

"Right." Kimberly tried to mount the beam, but gasped again, much louder and in more pain.

"What is it? Is it your leg?"

"My foot." Kimberly held her right foot as she tried to get back up on the beam again.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I just…" Kimberly gasped and had to jump down from the beam because of the pain. "Yeah a lot!"

"Well, come on, let's get it looked at."

Coach Russo rushed Kimberly to the hospital once it started swelling bad and the ice wasn't helping. Kim gets her right foot X-ray and finds out she has a stress fraction in her foot. The doctor goes over the X-ray with her and Coach.

"You see that tiny slit there?"

"Yeah."

"There's your stress fraction," Doctor White said showing it on the film.

"Stress fraction? Is it serious?" Coach Russo asked.

"Stress fractions are just that, factures on the bone. Simply put, they are repeated breaks on the bone. Sometimes they can be nothing, and you can work through the slight pain, but I don't think so with this one. This one is serious thanks to the compounds surrounding it."

"How serious?" Kimberly asked.

"Very."

"What can we do?" Coach Russo asked.

"There is only one solution for this and you are both not gonna like this." The only solution was to place her foot into a cast; Kimberly immediately started crying as her right foot was cast. The nurse asked what color did Kimberly, but Kimberly snapped not caring a damn thing about the color of the cast. She didn't want the cast at all. Coach Russo had to calm down Kimberly. Her Olympic dreams over with now. Olympic Trials were just 9 weeks away in June.

"How long will I have to wear this stupid cast on Doc?"

"6 to 8 weeks. 8 weeks being the probable solution"

"8 weeks?" Kimberly repeated. "8 FUCKING WEEKS!" Coach Russo tried to hold Kimberly down.

"Yes. That's the standard Kimberly for this type of injury," Doctor White said calm.

"That barely gives me 1 week to train for Trials in June! There has to be another way! Tell him! Coach, tell him I can't wear this damn thing for like 8 weeks!"

"Doc, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sorry Kimberly. So sorry for you. But that's the best I can give you with that type of injury. You have to keep off it for 6 weeks at the minimal if you ever want to be back to somewhat normal. Maybe after that we can talk, but I believe 8 weeks will do it" Kimberly shook her head in tears. She covered her mouth not believing the news."Let me go perscribe you some pain medication and then you can leave."

"8 weeks!" Kimberly covered her face as she cried. Coach Russo patted and hugged Kimberly.

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly crying on her bed. He quickly dropped his bag and took off his jacket as he rushed over to her. 

"Oh Beautiful, I heard what happened from your mother. Why didn't you call me earlier? I could have been there with you when they…"

"Look at my foot Tommy." Tommy looked at the pink cast. He touched it. "The doctor said 8 weeks."

"Man, I'm so sorry." Tommy rubbed her leg and foot.

"What am I going to do if I miss the Olympic Trials Tommy because of this?" They hugged.

"You can't think like that Kim. But, you know there's more to your life than gymnastics."

"How can you say that?!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"All I have ever done is put so much of my life into making the Olympics Games! They are in Atlanta this year, Atlanta! Home! And now that is gone!"

"You don't know that. You can still make the Olympics…"

"How! My foot is in a cast!"

"To heal it Kim. Once that happens…"

"I will have 1 weeks to train if this damn thing heals in the 8 weeks required!"

"You've done that before."

"That wasn't for the Olympic Trials!" Kimberly yelled. "Damnit! Now the Olympics are, the Olympics just a dream now! A dream that won't come true!"

"You can't say that."

"I can!" Tommy was slightly taken back. He pulled back a bit.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said. Kimberly looked up at Tommy. She shook her head. She felt like crying for days, but when she looked at Tommy, she felt ashamed for taking out her anger and frustration on Tommy. He was trying to be so kind and helpful, failing terribly, but at least he was trying. But Kimberly knew it. Her dreams were over with. Her Olympic dream as of right now was done. Kimberly touched Tommy's chest and pulled him to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you."

"It's okay. I understand." Tommy said hugging her back.

"I just don't know what to do now. What if I don't heal in time, what if…"

"Oh Kim." Tommy kissed the side of her head. "You can't think about that now, you will cross that bridge when it happens. Right now, let's just try to see if there is anyway we can speed up this healing process." Kimberly nodded.

* * *

Kimberly was heartbroken and cries for days. She was mad at her father for making her to back training after the accident to strength her mind, which ended with her injury. Kimberly was mad at the truck driver that was so drunk and caused the accident that set in motion her foot becoming injured in the first place. Tim took the injury a bit more to his heart. When he got hurt, Mr. Hart just pushed him harder to work through the injury. Tim found his dad telling Kimberly not to give up on gymnastics though her foot was in a cast to keep training. Tim exploded at his father. He didn't want the same thing to happen to his baby sister that his father put him through. He stood behind Tommy and Kimberly. Until Kimberly healed, she was not going to step a toe in the gymnasium. If she did training it would be because Kimberly wanted to, not because someone told her to. 

Kimberly had enough of crying and feeling sorry for herself. She tried to put her extra time into other things like her music, but found no inspirations as of yet. She was tired of love songs, she wanted anger, fiery, rage filled songs, fighting songs even, but nothing seemed to come to her. It seem like nothing was right in her world. The only thing that made her smile was Tommy.

One day after school, Kimberly was in her room staring out her window when Tommy came into the room. It was raining outside which fit her mood. She was done with schoolwork when Tommy walked in. Tommy was smiling.

"I got a present for you." Kimberly looked over at him. Tommy revealed the puppy from his jacket. It was a tiny and beautiful golden retriever dog.

"A puppy!" Kimberly hopped over to them as fast as she possibly could with one foot. "Awww! He's so cute!"

"It's a girl actually."

"Awww!" Kimberly took the puppy from Tommy and hopped to sit down on her bed. "Aren't you adorable! Yes, yes you are!" The puppy barked and licked Kimberly's face. She giggled. Kimberly cradled the puppy in her arms. "But where did you get her?"

"I found her," Tommy said dropping off his wet jacket and rubbing his wet hair. He had used his jacket to shield the puppy from the rain.

"You found her?"

"Yeah, she was outside the Dojo when the thunderstorm started. I brought her inside. She didn't have any tags."

"Oh, she's adorable. But she has to belong to someone!"

"I took the students and we walked up and down the streets in the pouring rain to find her owner, but no one claimed her. Master Tony said since I found her, I should continue to find her owner or keep her."

"Awww, are you a homeless puppy?" Kimberly held the dog up again. She kissed her. "Gosh, I haven't had a puppy since I was like 10."

"Why not?"

"Well, gymnastics took so much time away, especially since I was being pushed to become an elite and Mom felt I was neglecting Baby, so she gave her to Marie. Marie in turn gave Baby to her nephew. From the photos I think Baby is very happy. She sure is fat enough." Tommy laughed.

"Well, let's keep this one for us."

"Oh Tommy, I would love to, but… she belongs to someone. We have to do everything in our power to make sure she is found."

"Okay."

"But that doesn't mean we can't give Suzy a great home for a few days."

"Suzy?"

"Well, we gotta call her something."

"Yeah, but why that horrible name?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Fine! What would you call her?"

"I don't know, but Suzy is totally wrong for her."

"Lulu."

"No."

"Sally?"

"Is she a librarian?" Kimberly laughed at Tommy. "I like Angel."

"How original, Angel…"

"Like yours are better." Tommy and Kimberly knew that the real owner would want their dog back, so put up flyers for her the next morning after they made them that night. After a few days, the owner found the flyer on Diva and immediately called them. He had offered money over the phone until he got to mansion and understood why Kimberly insisted, they didn't need it. Kimberly handed over Diva to the owner. Kimberly and Tommy agreed on Diva since the puppy was very demanding on when and what she was feed. It was great few days having a dog. Tommy had even offered to go get a puppy for them, but Kimberly told him not to. She had fun with Diva, but a puppy right now would just be an easy fix to take her mind off her foot and once she was better, she wouldn't be able to give the puppy the same attention and she didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Tommy was so comforting and patience with her these days. She couldn't believe how much he just put up with her. Sometimes she knew she acted like a big spoiled baby, but that just made Tommy work harder to make her smile. To help her to feel better he would do anything. 

Kimberly was sitting around the pool house with Tommy, lightly playing with her guitar. Kimberly could finish her work in a matter of short time, not hours thanks to not having to give a few hours of her day to gymnastics and training. Kimberly looked at her foot and sighed. Her cast foot elevated in a chair, as Tommy was sitting at the computer working on a final report for his History class. Tommy turned in his chair after hearing another sigh from Kim. It was quiet except for the guitar and raining outside. Kimberly sighed as she stopped lightly drumming. Tommy smiled at the sight of Kimberly. She was bumming, big time. Dressed in the same loungewear for the past few days.

"You bored?"

"Huh?" Kimberly asked.

"You look bored." Kimberly sighed. "Wanna talk?"

"No."

"Much rather mope?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine." Tommy turned back to his work. Kimberly looked at Tommy. She shook her head and went back to her guitar. Kimberly could feel notes floating around her eyes, musical notes in her head trying to surface into music.

"So, when did you learn how to play the guitar?" Tommy asked breaking Kimberly from her stare daydream.

"Huh?"

"The guitar, when did you learn how to play it?" Kimberly looked at Tommy a bit confused.

"Why?"

"Just wondering, Beautiful." Kimberly smiled. She always smiled at that particular nickname.

"About 5 years ago. I picked it up and I have taught myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing, not many people can do that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So you just picked it up and everything came to you?"

"No, not exactly. The music for my songs are all in my head for the most part, and I just play it the way it sounds. Pretty stupid huh?" Kimberly laughed.

"No! I think that's great. I mean, if that's how it works for you. Your songs are amazing."

"Thanks. I guess all those years of Mom putting me through piano training when I was like 3 until I was 10 helped too."

"You play piano?" Kimberly nodded. "How come you don't play piano any more?"

"Well, I always loved the guitar and the way it sounded even when I was too little to even hold one. I think I picked up my grandfather's guitar when I was like 2 ½ and fell in love. Something about it just fit to me, the sound was great. But guitar was just not ladylike I guess for Mom. She pushed me toward piano instead and I like it, for about a month then it got routine. So, when I was like 11, I saw this guitar and I brought it. I trained myself because I knew Daddy would never truly let me learn from a professional, he was all about gymnastics and Mom was all about the classical piano."

"So you picked it up quickly?"

"Well, yes and no. I did have to take lessons to learn how to play other people's songs in the end. That started like almost 2 years ago now."

"What was the first song you learned to play with the guitar that wasn't your own?"

"Oh, it was a Richard Marx's song."

"Really? That's an old guy." Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, an oldie but goodie. It was that song about holding on to the nights. I know it sounds way better when he plays it on his piano, but I learned to adapt the song with my guitar. I thought it sounds pretty good when I did it for my showcase."

"Well, play it."

"You wanna hear it now?"

"Sure." Kimberly lifted her guitar into her lap. She started playing the song, at least what she remembered from her head. Tommy moved closer to her in his chair.

_Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more _

_This ever-changing world pushes me through another door _

_I saw you smile _Tommy smiled at her.

_And my mind could not erase the beauty of you face _

_Just for a while _

_Won't you let me shelter you?  
_

_Chorus: _

_Hold on to the nights _Kimberly had to look down from Tommy's smile to keep going.

_Hold on to the memories _

_I wish that I could give you something more _

_That I could be yours  
_

_How do we explain something that took us by surprise? _

_Promises in vain, love that is real but in disguise _

_What happens now? _

_Do we break another rule? _

_Let our lovers play the fool_

_I don't know how _

_To stop feeling this way_ Tommy moved closer to Kimberly in his chair.

_Hold on to the nights _

_Hold on to the memories _

_If only I could give you something more _

_Well, I think that I've been true to everybody else but me _

_And the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free _

_Everytime I look into your eyes, I'm helplessly aware _

_That the someone I've been searching for is right there _

_Hold on to the nights _

_Hold on to the memories _

_I wish that I could give you something more _

_Oooooooo _

_Hold on to the nights _

Kimberly held her guitar strings as she finished playing the song to stop the music. Tommy was sitting centimeters in front of her. Tommy pulled her guitar from her lap.

"Wha…" Kimberly was hushed as Tommy held her face and kissed her passionately. They both kicked off their shoes, well shoe in Kim's case as they fell to the bed.

Tommy pulled Kimberly on top of him as they kissed still. Kimberly cupped Tommy's face, as his hands roamed her back and backside. There were times where both needed sex, there were times where both made love. They had their hot, crazed sex up against walls just inside their bedroom, or inside the shower stall. But then there were times where kissing, not your normal smacks of the lips, but the blistering careless, tongues swapping kisses, that left your toes curled, and hair sticking up kissing was needed. Kimberly moaned as Tommy gripped her butt, forcing her to straddle his waist, as he sat them up. Tommy moved her hair back, as her arms went around his neck. They kissed sinfully almost, biting one another's lips. Kimberly pulled Tommy's top from his pants, as she kissed and bit around his neck. Tommy's arms went up as they kissed again. Tommy tossed his shirt. He smiled, cupping her face this time as they kissed like crazy again.

Kimberly undid Tommy's shorts as he stripped her down as well. Tommy rolled Kimberly beneath him. Kimberly's hand ran down his back. Tommy moaned as her hand brushed against his butt. Kimberly did it again, this time, placing her hand there for longer. Tommy lifted up enough and slid his hand down Kimberly's bare chest. He cupped her mound. Kimberly groaned and arched from the bed. Tommy smiled, as his hand stroking around her wet opening. He bent down and took a pink nipple into his mouth. Tommy's hands moved back as he rubbed her breasts, as he kissed, sucked, bit around her neck. He tugged at her nipples between his 2 fingers, as his mouth made wet trails down her neck and chest. Tommy's tongue circled around Kimberly's nipple as his hand teased the other breast. Kimberly groaned as Tommy softly bit around her nipple, never touching the hard bud directly. Kimberly groaned loudly again as his open mouth skimmed across her nipple. Tommy chuckled as he bit around her breast again.

"You're making me crazy..." Kimberly moaned.

"And I won't ever stop."

"Stop teasing me." Tommy smiled and bit her again. "Stop…."

"Make me." Tommy's mouth surrounded her pink bud finally. Kimberly arched from the bed at that. Tommy slid his hand between them straight to her core. He found her overwhelmingly hot and wet. Kimberly pulled his head from her right nipple to kiss him passionately. Kimberly's hips moved against his thrusting fingers. Tommy twisted his 2 fingers inside her, toying with her, bringing her close before pulling back. His thumb perfectly hitting her clit, as a trained veteran only could. Kimberly gripped his wrist, her other hand in his long locks, as she kept his hand in place on her mound.

"Don't stop, please...don't...please…I…I need…" Tommy moved his fingers back deep inside her. Thrusting them fast and harder as they kissed wildly. Tommy tugged at her hard bud again before kissing around her chest, as his fingers thrust into her much harder. Kimberly came within moments. Just as Tommy's thumb pressed that center just right, he felt her outburst. "Tommy!" Tommy smiled. "Sorry!" Kimberly said after coming down from her high. Tommy chuckled.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Kimberly laughed. He kissed her and pressed his throbbing cock at her opening Kimberly gasped then moaned as he sank down slowly into her. Tommy slid into her slowly before thrusting up completely. Kimberly gripped Tommy's back as he thrust inside her again a bit harder than the first time. She gasped.

"You okay?" Tommy asked as he stopped. Kimberly growled, pulling him deeper into her faster than he wanted. Tommy fell off his hands to bent arms. Her hands slapped against his ass, as she gripped him. Tommy gasped. He thrust over and over into Kimberly, as they made love right there just as passionate and loving as they always do. Tommy's arm went under Kimberly, as they kissed. Kimberly's legs were forced up around Tommy. Tommy was easy with her right pink cast foot. Kimberly came again, clenching him tight. Tommy was not far behind. He collapsed on her; their foreheads pressed together, both breathing hard.

* * *

Kimberly lay on Tommy's chest, as he stroked her hair back, while she caressed around his chest and neck. She smiled as he stroked her back lovingly. It was always this wonderful feeling as they basked in their afterglow of sex. Kimberly never felt so loved, so wonderfully complete than in Tommy's arms. 

"That was amazing," Kimberly said.

"Yeah."

"I love this." Tommy smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I told the guys we would go to the beach with them tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't want to go to the beach."

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Let's see, uh, could it be that my foot in is in a cast!"

"So you can't go to the beach because of that?"

"Of course!"

"We're going Beautiful."

"Excuse me, I said I don't want to go."

"Well, you're not gonna lay around here moping about and staying so depressed."

"I like being depressed."

"Well I don't. Not healthy, Kim. Come on, we'll have fun."

"Yeah, you guys are going to have fun, playing in the water, building sand castles, playing games and I'm going to have to sit on the side watching. Yeah, sounds like great fun for me."

"You can have fun too Beautiful."

"Oh, yeah, crutches just love sand and water."

"Come on!"

"I don't want to go Tommy! Okay!"

"Okay."

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 20: Center of Attention Addicts**

_Kimberly looked down at her foot. Her cast was really annoying her these days. Kimberly would have to work every afternoon this week to get the Prom Night perfect with decorations and putting everything in order for the big night. _

_"I can't believe how fast this school year has gone by. Exams are like 3 weeks away then junior year is done. Prom is this week, it's great." _

_"Yeah great." _

_"We'll have fun," Tommy said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Right?" _

_"Yeah sure. I'm just so happy you finally got some senses from that purple and green suit you wanted to wear?" _

_"What, you said you were wearing green." _

_"Tommy, a green jacket and purple pants don't go together tiger. No matter how much you like to think so. They don't. You would have looked like the Joker. And probably scarier." _

_"Hey, it took you long enough to find the perfect dress, you should be happy about…" Tommy's cell phone went off again. Tommy noticed it was that same number from the beach. _

:P

**

* * *

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers. I see with the lack of death threats means everybody is enjoying the story nicely, which makes me feel so great so keep it up! **

Special Thanks to you guys: Rosebudjamie, Grits, Pinkwriter, TKShipper, SYuuri, JessAngelus, Kimtom4eva, JPS1926(i hope that's not the year you were born, because I thought I was old :P) for your continuing reviews of support, and love. (See, review and get your name posted in my story, but seriously thanks guys :P)

PajamaMama, my MA and E, next round on me Friday:P. We're going to see SDoun! And to my new buddies Grace and Andrew, thanks for the love, especially Grace thanks for the ideas. Mili, Cranelove, gf, you know you are too great even for me, and I appreciate all the help and support you given me through this story and much more. So get back on the ball and write too please:P

Thanks to everybody!

Until next time!

Catcha on the flip side!


	20. Center of Attention Addicts

**Chapter 20: Center of Attention Addicts**

**Enjoy!**

Next Morning

Tommy woke up early the next day to hear quiet cries beside him. Kimberly was crying on her stomach, facing away from him. She hugged her pillow. Tommy moved from his back to his side and placed his arm around Kimberly after kissing the back of her shoulder. Kimberly quickly wiped her face and sniffed.

"I'm fine." Tommy placed his face right on top of Kimberly's head. "I'm fine." Tommy reached for some tissues on the nightstand by the bed. Kimberly took them. "Thanks." Tommy just hugged her against his body. Kimberly wiped her face and nose. "I'm just so mad and frustrated… I feel like everything is just so wrong, I mean so wrong…" Kimberly took another tissue from Tommy. "I hate having these freaking horrible nightmares just when I think I'm threw with the accident! I hate being scared in my car when a truck appears behind me! I have never felt so… lonely in my entire life. And I know I'm not alone, I have you and everyone, but… you don't know how this is… how I feel because… none of you have gone through it, or are going through it because… and I…" Tommy just held her. "I hate it. I hate this! I hate being depressed and crying… I hate it!"

"Come on." Tommy sat up.

"Wha, where?"

"I'll show you." Tommy helped Kimberly to her feet and walking out. They went into the gym.

"What are we doing in the gym Tommy?"

"Something you need." Tommy walked Kimberly over to his area, what he turned into his own place for exercise. Tommy lifted up his black boxing gloves. "Put these on."

"Why?"

"Because it's better than hitting the punching bag with your own fists." Kimberly put the gloves on. Tommy hooked up the punching bag to the hook. "Now, hit it."

"Okay." Kimberly punched it.

"Not like a girl. I mean, hit it!" Kimberly did. "Harder! Harder! Harder!" Kimberly got so mad as Tommy was screaming at her for being a wimp and not hitting with all her power. Kimberly punched the bag as hard as she possibly could, knocking Tommy backward. Kimberly covered her mouth laughing. Kimberly laughed so hard she lost balance herself, but Tommy was there to catch her before she could hit the ground. Kimberly was laughing with Tommy on the ground. "Feeling better?"

"Actually I am. Thank you." Kimberly giggled.

"You're welcome. Ready for more?"

"Of course! Are you?" Kimberly asked as Tommy stood up.

"I don't know, you do pack a punch." Tommy laughed with Kimberly. "Come on." Tommy held his hands out for Kimberly. He picked her up with ease.

* * *

They continued with the punching bag when Tommy looked at the clock. He cursed. They had been fake sparring and punching for almost an hour. They would be late if they don't get ready immediately. 

"Oh man! I told the guys we would be at the beach an hour from now." Tommy started pulling off his gloves.

"Oh! I don't want to go to the beach, I told you." Kimberly punched the bag lightly. "This is more fun."

"We are going to the beach Kim."

"No, we're not." Tommy tossed his gloves to the ground. "He-hey!" Tommy pulled off her gloves as well. Tommy picked up Kimberly. "Hey, hey!" She was thrown over his shoulder. "Okay, this is ridiculous! Put me down!"

"Nope, we're going to the beach."

"Tommy put me down!" Kimberly screamed. "Put me down!" She hit his back. Tommy bit the side of her butt. Kimberly gasped. "Ow! Tommy!"

"Then don't hit me!" Tommy kissed where he bit her to soothe any pain.

Tommy carried the screaming and kicking Kimberly that way back to the pool house. He dropped her to the bed as he went to find his swimsuit.

"I don't want to go!"

"Why not?" Tommy asked pulling out his black and brown striped swimshorts.

"Because nothing short goes great with a freaking cast!" Tommy laughed. Kimberly still about what looks right. Typical girly girl_. 'So that's why she always wore pants or a long dress to cover up her cast at school',_ Tommy thought.

"We are going."

"I can't get it wet nor do I want sand all in my cast! Why can't we just stay in this weekend again?"

"Because it's a great day out there."

"But we always have fun together, alone, in bed."

"Not today." Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed. Tommy smiled. She was always so damn cute when she pouted.

"He-hey!" Tommy picked up Kimberly again, over his shoulder. "You know this is just not fair how you manhandle me!"

"Oh you love it!" Kimberly just smiled as Tommy carried Kimberly into the bathroom. They showered. Kimberly hanging her foot over the tub, not to get it wet.

Kimberly slipped on her white bikini and groaned. Tommy looked at her and gasped. He was stunned. Completely stunned by her. Tommy shook his head. Kimberly looked over at him.

"What? I told you it doesn't look right! Not goes with this pink cast!"

"No, you are not leaving this room in that."

"What is wrong with this suit?" Kimberly placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. What and where is the suit is more like it," Tommy said.

"I got this in Italy last summer! It was 200 bucks and…"

"I don't care how much it was! Change please!"

"Fine." Kimberly changed into another suit. She turned to Tommy. Tommy shook his head again as he was looking at the skimpy black crochet bikini with pink and yellow stripes. "What! This covers more than the white!"

"Barely!" Kimberly looked at Tommy. "Change!"

"Yes Daddy!" Tommy smiled. Kimberly changed into her pink and blue batik pattern bikini with bandeau top and scoop bottom. "Better Daddy?" Kimberly asked with her hands on her hips.

"Not by much, but I guess it will have to do." Kimberly smiled. She slipped on her pink crop top, blue flounce skirt and one blue flip flop. Kimberly packed her straw bag with magazines, her music player, a book, some puzzles, suntan lotion bottles, money purse, and a dress meant for a change of clothes later on. Kimberly slid on her black bubble sunglasses. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

They arrived at the sunny beach an hour later. Everybody was already there and had set up their large area. The boys had left the girls tanning and/or reading to go start a game with some other fellows on the beach. Tommy was holding Kimberly's hand, carrying their things over to the gang. Kimberly only used one crutch since she knew 2 crutches would be much murder on the hot sand. She was struggling to keep up with Tommy though. She wasn't used to using just one stick. Tommy was saying hello to the girls, as Kimberly continued on after seeing Aisha. 

"Well, well lookie who are the last to arrive, yet again!" Aisha said when she saw the couple appear. Aisha was in a yellow and red striped bikini with red shorts.

"Shut up," Kimberly said to Aisha as she passed her. Aisha had left a large white lawn chair beside her chair, knowing Kimberly would want to sit next to her.

"Glad to see you came out your hole for some fun."

"I am here, so be happy you won this time." Kimberly hobbled over to where she knew Aisha put her lawn chair. Katherine, Tanya, Cindy already unloaded their things and went to take a dip in the water before they would lay out to nap and tan. Aisha looked at Tommy.

"Glad you got her to come today," Aisha said to Tommy as he walked up to her.

"Yeah. Hopefully she'll cave and have some fun too." Aisha laughed. Aisha went to take a tiny dip in the water before she would lay out with Kimberly. Besides with the huge tote bag Kimberly brought, Aisha knew she had time before Kimberly would be done unloading that mess.

"Tommy!"

"Coming Beautiful!" Tommy carried Kim's bag and towel over to where Kimberly wanted to lay down. Kimberly was having problems bringing the chair down all the way.

"This thing is stuck or something!"

"I got it." Everyone else was either in the water or about to play football. Kimberly stood as Tommy put her huge towel and laid it out on the chair for her. Tommy put the chair all the way down then Kimberly sat down. She started unloading her bag. She pulled out the pile of magazines and book and set them in between Aisha's and her chair. She placed a towel at the foot of the chair, knowing Tommy would want it after he went into the ocean. Kimberly dropped the bottle of suntan lotion beside the towel as she pulled out her CD player. Kimberly opened her case and found several CDs. She pulled out one and settled the rest back inside the cool case that kept her CDs cool from the extremely hot temperatures on the beach. Kimberly laid on her stomach after putting the earphones on. She turned her play up very loud.

"Beautiful…. Kim… Kim!" Kimberly pulled on earplug out.

"Huh?" Tommy shook the suntan bottle at her. Kimberly rolled to her back. "Oh right. Do me first." Tommy arched his brow at her as he sat down.

"Right here in front of everyone? Why Kimberly, I, I thought you were shy." Kimberly smirked at Tommy's wide grin. She knew what that dirty mind was thinking.

"You know what I mean!" Tommy laughed. Kimberly shoved him away getting another laugh from Tommy. Kimberly sat up and applied the liquid to her arms, and Tommy got the top of her legs and foot. Tommy turned on the chair as Kimberly applied the lotion to his back and arms and Tommy got his own legs.

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"So I can get your back."

"Oh okay." Kimberly laid to her stomach. Tommy gave Kimberly a massage as he worked the lotion up the back of her legs and on her back and arms. Kimberly just lay there moaning at Tommy's magic hands. He always knew how much pressure was too much and what it took to turn Kimberly into a relax pile of poo where all she wants to do is lay there and soak up the sun. Rocky lifted his sunglasses as he saw Tommy's hands work around Kim's butt, even slipping inside Kim's bikini bottom.

"Damn, one lucky bastard." Derek tackled Rocky to the ground. Rocky groaned.

"Keep your head in the game, not on some guy's girlfriend's ass." Rocky just shrugged.

* * *

Aisha came over to Kimberly and slapped her butt. Kimberly jerked up awake. Aisha's hand was wet from her cooling off dip in the ocean. 

"What did you do that for?" Kimberly asked angrily as she rubbed her butt while she turned to her side.

"Sorry! Whatcha listening to?"

"Just some music."

"Why are you being a brat?" Aisha asked sitting beside Kimberly.

"Why are you being a pain in my ass, more ways than one?" Aisha smiled as Kimberly rubbed her butt again. Kimberly smiled too.

"I didn't hit you that hard," Aisha said.

"So you think."

"So, you still are having those nightmares?"

"Yes and no. They come and go. I haven't had one in a few nights."

"I really think you need to talk to that lady Kim."

"I was actually supposed to set my 3rd appointment with her."

"I really think you should Kim. You said it yourself, she did help. Why haven't you done it?" Kimberly shrugged.

"Because it's stupid! Because I'm stupid by letting it still affect me."

"You're not stupid Kim. That was a horrible accident you had. It would give anyone nightmares."

"Not you, I bet you wouldn't be having these dreams. You're stronger than me."

"Of course I would. Are you crazy? I would be such a brat, having my honey wait on me hand and foot." Kimberly looked over at Tommy. She smiled as he was running away with the football as he scored.

"Tommy has been great."

"Well, you took care of him, now it's his turn. Lucky brat." Kimberly laughed. "Scoot over." Kimberly did. "So, since you are now unable to train, how about helping me out."

"On what?"

"Finding a guy like Tommy." The girls sat up and surveyed the guys playing football.

"Rocky's cute."

"Rocky is an ape." The girls looked over as Rocky was jumping and swinging his arms like an ape to Oscar after Tommy scored for his team. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"True, but a cute one."

"Whatever. How about Zack?"

"You and Zack would be too much."

"Why?!"

"Because you two are both hotheads and, well center of attention addicts."

"Oh! And you're one to talk."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't a center of attention addict."

"Good, because you and Zack are the co-presidents of that club. I get it from you."

"Whatever! Besides, Zack really wants to try with Angela again."

"She is never gonna go for him again."

"I know, but he doesn't. So we have to just be happy for him. Besides, I really think he loves her and if she would get pass his silliness, and understand that is our Zack they would work. But enough about that, what about Derek?"

"Uh, Cindy might kill me," Aisha said.

"They are dating? I didn't know that."

"Neither does Derek." They laughed. "They seemed a bit close when we all went out last week. And he did carry her bag today."

"How sweet. I didn't see that coming?"

"Well, you and Tommy were locked lips during the whole movie last week, so I doubt you did see anything beyond his head."

"Hey!" Aisha laughed. "What about Adam?" Kimberly asked. "Oop, never mind. Look at that." Adam was sitting with Tanya and Katherine a bit too close. They were discussing something in an open book. Adam seemed to have eyes for the beautiful Tanya though. Aisha fell back to the chair. She grabbed Kim's suntan lotion and put more on her arms.

"All the good ones are taken." Kimberly laid besides Aisha.

"I bet Rocky is looking very nice now," Kimberly sang. Aisha rolled her eyes and placed her sunglasses to cover her eyes. Kimberly put back on her sunglasses after putting on another round of suntan lotion. The girls laid side by side.

* * *

Tommy came over to them after the long football went into overtime and Tommy felt he scored enough and need a break. His team was close to 20 points up before the other team came roaring back. One of the other guys went down with a bad knee, so Tommy decided since they were one down, he would sit out a while. Kimberly snapped another photo of him as he walked over to her. 

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked with a laugh while getting some water from the cooler by Kim's chair.

"Taking pictures of course! I even got your touchdown recorded." Tommy sat down and looked over Kim's digital camera. She had pulled it out as Aisha and her laid there. She took random shots every so often.

"So are you gonna just lay around all day?" Tommy asked drinking his water.

"What else is there to do?"

"We could make sand castles…"

"Wha, am I 4 years old again?"

"Come on! That was one of the things you said you hated we could to do."

"I can't get sand in my cast, it already itches like hell!"

"Oh, it'll be fun!" Aisha said as she sat up. "You can stay on the chair and work from there."

"Come on Beautiful, what do you say?" They looked at Kimberly. She sighed.

"Okay," Kimberly said.

"Great!" Tommy kissed her and went to buy some buckets and sand castles tools. Tommy pulled Kim's chair out a bit so they could work better. Kimberly worked from the chair as Tommy dug deep. She wanted a tall castle with many towers.

"Is that enough sand?" Tommy asked after making the pile.

"No! I want a big one! We need more water!" Tommy smiled. He went to the ocean and got more water in a bucket. They created a huge castle mansion.

"I think this might, just might be bigger than your actual house."

"Ha ha, you are too funny." Tommy reached up and kissed Kimberly.

"He's got a point." Kimberly snapped photos of castle.

"I think it's like the castle in the Little Mermaid."

"Yeah, a bit." Rocky walked over to them after he swam in the ocean with the guys to cool off at the end of their football game.

"Oh, a sand castle that's coo…looo, whoa, wohoa!" Rocky tripped over the toy shovel and fell right on top of the sand castle. He crushed it. Kimberly and Aisha let out screams.

"NO!"

"Rocky!"

"Sorry! I am so sorry girls!" Tommy laughed. All of sudden, Tommy's cell phone went off. Tommy searched around for it.

"We worked so long on that!" Kimberly whined. "How could you?!"

"Yeah! You clumsy ape!"

"Whoa, harsh babe," Rocky said as he stood up wiping his chest and stomach of sand.

"Not your babe Rocky."

"I said I was sorry!" Tommy continued to search for his phone.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that you ruined our sand castle," Aisha said. Kimberly shook her head and reached inside her bag. She found Tommy's cell. Tommy caught the phone. He looked at the number and tossed the cell phone back at her. Kimberly almost didn't catch it, but always had good reflexes. Kimberly looked at that. She opened his cell phone and looked at the number from the one missed call.

"It's that number again."

"I don't know that number."

"Maybe if you answered it, you would find out."

"I don't answer numbers I don't know."

"Call it back." Kimberly pushed to call the number. Just as she went to hit send, Tommy stopped her.

"Nah, don't! It's probably some telemarketing. Probably selling something."

"Okay." Kimberly dropped his cell phone back into her bag.

"How about a walk?" Tommy asked.

"What?"

"How about a walk along the beach?"

"If you are carrying me," Kimberly muttered.

"Come on then!" Kimberly looked up at Tommy. He held his hand out. Kimberly smiled as she placed her camera strap around her neck. Tommy was able to lift her straight from the chair to his back with one swoop. "We'll be back." Tommy walked away carrying Kimberly.

"He is so whipped," Rocky said.

"When is that ever a bad thing dude?" Zack asked.

"You won't ever see me whipped by a girl," Rocky said to Aisha.

"Well, seeing how no girl wants you, you really have no problem with that." Everyone started laughing. Rocky glared at Aisha.

* * *

Tommy carried Kimberly on his back around the beach. Kimberly would take pictures of them along with pictures of things going on around them. She asked some people passing by to take their photo. Kimberly pressed her chin against Tommy's shoulder as she held that shoulder with her other arm draped over his chest. They were standing on the rock just staring out into the ocean. Kimberly snapped some pictures of the ocean, the way the waves moved. So beautifully against the rocks. She put the camera around her arm again. 

"Ready to go back?"

"No, can we stay just a lil longer?" Kimberly whined pressing her chin to his shoulder again.

"Of course." Kimberly kissed his cheek right after Tommy adjusted his arms under her legs.

"That is so beautiful."

"Yeah."

Tommy dropped Kimberly back down to her chair after they walked to the rocks and back. Kimberly laid to the chair on her back. Tommy applied more suntan lotion to Kimberly again before himself.

"I think I'm gonna go take a dip in the water with the guys." Kimberly put her hand on her chest right at her necklace Tommy gave for her since her accident. A golden cross with a heart around it, he got from his grandmother. He wore it for luck, but gave it to Kimberly for love.

"Okay." Tommy was on his knees beside her chair putting away the lotion and his sunglasses when Kimberly grabbed his arm to stop him from getting up.

"What is it, Beautiful?" Tommy put his arm on the top of the lawn chair.

"I don't know. I want something."

"Some water to drink?"

"I don't know." Tommy brought his arm over her and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you know now?"

"Yes." Kimberly reached up and they kissed again. Tommy placed his hand on the back of Kim's head, as she kissing him passionately. Tommy pulled away. He knew that kiss. She wanted something and he was gonna have to get it. "I'm hungry, could you go get me something to eat?" Kimberly asked. Tommy sighed. He had asked when they passed the food stands if she wanted something, but Kimberly said no. Now she was going to make him walk all the way back there for some food.

"Yes Beautiful." She smiled and kissed him on the lips again.

"Thank you."

"Me too!" Aisha yelled.

"Oh yeah me too!" Katherine, Tanya and Cindy yelled.

"Ya'll need boyfriends!" Kimberly laughed. They all gave him their lists. Tommy couldn't believe it.

"You offered," Katherine yelled as Tommy walked away. Tommy returned with stacks of burgers, sandwiches, fries, chips, salad, and smoothies for them. The guys helped since they were hungry too.

"You're not eating?" Kimberly asked.

"I gotta work up my appetite. I'm gonna take a swim."

"Okay." Tommy kissed her on the lips. While the girls chewed down on their lunches with the boys, Tommy went to take a swim. Tommy borrowed a surfboard from Zack and took it out for some wave action with some surfers. Kimberly would snap candid moments of Tommy in the water and as he came from the water after 15 minutes. Tommy went over to Kimberly. He was starving now.

"Left me anything?" Kimberly held up her burger to him. Tommy smiled and took a huge bite.

"Why can't you take normal bites?"

"I am a growing man!" Kimberly shook her head. She held her smoothie up to him. Tommy kissed her cheek before he took the straw into his mouth. Tommy drank most of it down in one sip. Kimberly shook the cup.

"Well growing man, you better go buy me another smoothie and make it extra thick this time. Go."

"Yes master," Tommy said getting up. "Anything else?" Everyone shouted something at Tommy. "Woo, whoa! How did I become everyone's slave?"

"You offered tiger."

* * *

After relaxing for about an hour after lunch filled with jokes and fun story sharing. Tommy went over the guy with the jet skis and gave him some money. Tommy went back over to the group. 

"So that guy is gonna give up 4 skis for the next few hours for like 50 bucks."

"Cool. I go first."

"Me too," Aisha said jumping up.

"Anyone else?"

"Me!" Katherine said. "I always love those things during the summers in Aussey."

"Cool, Beautiful?"

"Oh yes, my cast will love the ocean."

"You can wrap it."

"Oh and that's better?"

"Come on. I'll ride ya around."

"No thanks. A plastic bag will never be fashionable."

"If you let it be. Come on girl, I'll wrap it for you, you'll be fine," Aisha said. "I promise I'll make it look good."

"The doctor said absolutely do not get my cast wet, what if I fall in?"

"You will be fine! I won't let you fall. Come on, you do trust me right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then whatcha worried about Princess?" Kimberly groaned.

"Fine, let's go!" Tommy smiled. He knew calling her Princess would fire up Kimberly into doing anything. Aisha first wrapped Kim's foot in a towel, then a plastic clear bag and tied it off to ensure no water would dare go on her pink cast. Kimberly put on her life jacket with Aisha. Tommy made sure it was tight enough, but knew they really wouldn't be using it. Tommy carried Kimberly over to the jet ski.

"Are you sure you want to taking yourself out there lil lady, I know cast can't get wet," the guy asked.

"She's in good hands," Tommy said sitting her on the jet ski. Tommy pushed it out into the water before he got on in front.

Tommy and Kimberly rode along the ocean with the others. They had races along the barriers. Kimberly would push Tommy to win them. Kimberly wrapped her arms tighter around Tommy's waist as he twisted the jet ski in the water for laughs. He would spray the others with his twists, knowing they couldn't retaliate with Kimberly on the ski with me. Kimberly slapped his arm.

"If we fall in!"

"Oh I'm just playing around Beautiful."

"You better stop."

"Oh hush back there."

"Make me!" Tommy turned his head and they kiss. Kimberly smiled.

* * *

As everyone else was out in the water, goofing around, splashing each other while Tommy stayed on land with Kimberly. It was winding down. It wouldn't be long before the sunset. Kimberly slipped on her pink and white dress. Tommy just slipped on a white shirt as they shared a lawn chair hugging and napping. Tommy was looking through the camera as Kimberly slept. He was on his stomach as she laid on her back. He laughed at the many photos of him. One was him with his mouth fill with food right before he was about to burst into laughing from Derek's joke. Another picture was of them kissing while making the sand castle. Kimberly woke up at his second laugh. Kimberly had taken a photo of him shaking his wet hair out. 

"My hot supermodel boyfriend," Kimberly said as she took the camera on the photo of Tommy in his black shades looking out into the water. Tommy stroked her stomach while kissing her shoulder and arm.

"What are you gonna go with all these pictures?"

"Frame them, make a book out of them, I don't know." Tommy took the camera back.

"You even took a picture of me drinking water."

"What you look hot!"

"Thank you." They kissed again. Tommy laid down to his back and placed his arm around Kimberly. She turned to her side and snuggled up against him. Tommy pressed his lips to her forehead. Tommy snapped a photo of them kissing. Kimberly caressed his chin and around his neck. His hand stroking her back while the other took a picture of them again. Tommy put the camera down as he looked down at Kimberly. They stared at each other for the longest, caressing each other. Kimberly reached up and kissed him softly on the lips before laying her head back to his chest. Tommy wrapped his arms Kimberly tighter. Tommy looked out at the ocean. He watched his friends a bit before falling asleep with Kimberly.

"Hey, we should get Kimberly and Tommy!" They came over with buckets of sand and water. Though both had their eyes closed, Kimberly and Tommy could sense something was coming. Kimberly was able to slightly open her eyes to see the gang sneaking up on them. Just as Rocky lifted the bucket of water Kimberly spoke.

"Did you idiots forget about my foot? If you get water or sand in my cast, I will kill you all and no one will ever find the bodies." Everyone stopped. Kimberly spoke as if she hadn't been sleeping. Everyone groaned and put their buckets down.

"Aw woman, you spoil everything!" Aisha mumbled. They dumped their stuff. Tommy and Kimberly smiled. Kimberly snuggled against Tommy's chest as the others went back to ocean.

* * *

Tommy sat up after a while. He was done with his nap. Kimberly sighed and stayed on her side, stroking and rubbing his back. 

"Hey look at them." Kimberly raised her hand to her forehead as she peered out into the water. "Man, Zack rocks the board." Kimberly sat up, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her chin to his shoulder to look out with him.

"He loves surfing, very strange boy."

"Man, look at Kat keeping up with him."

"Whatever." Kimberly rolled her eyes. She moved her cast foot over Tommy's thigh. Katherine and Kimberly were friends, not great, but friends nonetheless, which was a great improvement from the beginning. Ever since that Spring Break trip together, Kimberly had felt Katherine and her given more time would be very close, almost as close as Aisha, almost.

"Surfing is fun," Tommy said patting her pink cast that was somewhat in his lap.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess! It's great! You do know how to surf?"

"Yes!"

"Beautiful…"

"No!"

"Well, when you get your cast off I'll teach ya."

"Okay. Hey, look at that, that over there. Rocky is teaching Aisha. Those two!" They laughed when Aisha fell into the water and splashed Rocky for laughing at her.

"Did you set that up?"

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"Right." They laughed. They stared out at the boys, Derek, Adam and Billy were having jet ski races too a bit farther out into the water. Kimberly kept her arms around him, as he pointing out at the ocean. Tommy scratched his leg. They kiss. Tommy moved Kimberly from sitting behind him to in front of him, so that her chest was against his chest as they kissed. They slowly parted when breathing was an issue. Slowly Kimberly turned against him. They continued to watch their friends. Kimberly brought her hand up and touched his face. She kissed him again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

* * *

May had come finally and it brought the hotter weather with a blast. Tommy and Kimberly were at school, when they passed another flyer for the prom. The Seniors already had their prom in late April. It was custom for the Seniors to have their prom last, but this year, they wanted an early Prom and allowed the Juniors to take their later Prom date. Seniors got their romantic theme prom, which they requested. It was to the 'This Moment Forever' theme with silver and white balloons all around to the starry night-lights decorations. 

The Juniors decided to take their Prom theme with a bit more fun. At first it was a fight over the theme that dated back to early fall last year. Kimberly was in charge of Junior student body, as ruling Madame President so decided to make an elective decision to put the theme into the students has. She made a ballot of prom themes and let the people narrow do and vote all together. The majority vote got a Mardi Gras Masquerade dance for the juniors, but Kimberly made sure the whole student body was cool with it, even the ones that didn't vote for it.

Everyone agreed to make it a green/purple/gold (yellow) night. Everyone had to wear some green, gold (yellow), or purple as a requirement to get into the Prom. That was the agreement that was the only requirement. The girls could wear dresses in green, purple and gold (yellow) or a combination of two or three while the guys could do the same. The Juniors really liked the music and fun that Mardi Gras gave, knowing it was the Seniors to have the romantic theme and next year they knew Kimberly, as soon-to-be Senior Madame President will give them the best romantic Prom in history. The Mardi Gras Masquerade would cost the school a good 3,000 dollars, with decorations, entertainment, food and drinks. But that was nothing compared to the Seniors' Prom Night. The Seniors requested a band and a DJ for their night festivities and fireworks to end the night. The Juniors weren't that greedy. A DJ for them was fine, Kimberly had called in a favor from her brother and got Tim's DJ from his club to perform the evening for them.

Kimberly sighed as she saw the Mardi Gras flyer she helped create. She walked with one crutch these days since she going to be taking her cast off for prom, weeks earlier than doctor's orders. She knew she would be going with Tommy, that was a given unlike some other students still trying to figure that out. But she really wasn't feeling up to prom since she couldn't dance like at most dances. Kimberly looked down at her foot. Her cast was really annoying her these days. Kimberly would have to work every afternoon this week to get the Prom Night perfect with decorations and putting everything in order for the big night.

"I can't believe how fast this school year has gone by. Exams are like 3 weeks away then junior year is done. Prom is this week, it's great."

"Yeah great."

"We'll have fun," Tommy said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Right?"

"Yeah sure. I'm just so happy you finally got some senses from that purple and green suit you wanted to wear?"

"What, you said you were wearing green."

"Tommy, a green jacket and purple pants don't go together tiger. No matter how much you like to think so. They don't. You would have looked like the Joker. And probably scarier."

"Hey, it took you long enough to find the perfect dress, you should be happy about…" Tommy's cell phone went off again. Tommy noticed it was that same number from the beach.

"Who is it?"

"That weird number again. Maybe I should answer it." Just as Tommy went to answer it, the principal walked by. He took the cell from Tommy.

"Bu, hey…"

"Mr. Oliver, no cell phones in the hallway! Detention this afternoon!"

"Wha… Mr. Caplain!"

"Mr. Caplain, that's not fair!"

"There are no cell phones in the hallway!" Kimberly's cell phone went off as well. "Detention for you too Ms. Hart!" Mr. Caplain took her cell phone from her hip.

"But! I, I didn't answer it!"

"It doesn't matter!" He walked away with both cell phones.

"That could be my parents or my coach! Or even my doctor!"

"Then they should have called the office first. You'll get them after detention." Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. Tommy shook his head.

"I think his toupee is on too tight today." Kimberly laughed. The bell rung.

"Well, we better get to class before we get more detention."

"See ya at lunch?" Kimberly nodded. They kissed and went on to their classes.

* * *

A few days later 

Tommy came by the hotel palace where they were throwing the Junior Prom and found Kimberly yelling as she going over the photos with the student council over the decorations. When you came through the golden doorway, there were 2 staircases to walk down. The stairs were lined in gold at the feet with green and purple ribbon streams along the banisters. A small fountain right between where the staircases split, where the couples will take pictures of their Prom Night. There was the large dancing floor area along with several tables set up around with green and purple tabletop covers. The chairs that were still stacked up were golden as well to go with the gold looking tables.

"Come on guys, we only have 2 more days to finish this! We don't have time for all this slacking around!" Tommy walked over to Kimberly. "The tables need to be set up and finished tonight!"

"Hey!" Tommy touched Kim's back. She whipped around.

"Hey! You're done at the Dojo?" Tommy nodded. "Good, you can help blow up balloons since I can't!"

"Why not?" Tommy asked and gasped when Kimberly dropping a box into Tommy's arms. He saw the box filled with packets of balloons that needed to be blown up. When King and Queen were announced, hundreds of balloons would fall upon the crowd in celebration along with balloons just around the room. Kimberly went through the tall box filled with Mardi Gras decorative napkins, cups, plates and utensils.

"Tim said his act tonight cancelled last minute on him. He wants me to perform with the band."

"But you have hardly had anytime to work with that band."

"I know, but he said the only way to see if we really click is by getting out in the fire." Tommy smiled. Kimberly somewhat had to give up her Wednesday nights at the club, but it wasn't that bad for Tim. He found another act within the next week to replace his daughter and it took a while for the crowd to warm up to the new group, but eventually they did. But the group became big and got a new manager that wanted them performing all around and not just one tiny club.

"Sounds like Tim."

"Yeah, and I have to get out of here if I want to be on stage by 8:30." Tommy looked at his watch. It was only nearly 7.

"We have time."

"Barely! We have so much left to do." The staircases were finished, along with the streamers across the ceiling and around the stage area. The stage was still bare; nothing yet had been worked on. There were several purple columns all around the large ballroom with Mardi Gras Jester hats on top along. Also a Mardi Gras mask with feathers right above the doorway and around the stage and on the walls. But they still had the million of balloons left to blow up, columns to decoration with ribbons, the tables to finish, and the stage area to work on. Kimberly was so set on just throwing the festive Mardi Gras confetti around and letting that be it.

"Don't let it stress you out Kim."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are," Tommy said massaging her shoulders. Kimberly placed a bag of beads on each table to decorate the cups and napkin holders. "Why don't you go and I'll help out here?"

"I'm President I can't leave, I have the keys to lock up."

"I'll do it."

"Really, I wish you could, but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, but thank you." Kimberly hugged him. "And we still can use your help."

"Of course. Where's the air tank?"

"Over there. Okay guys we got like 40 more minutes to go, let's try to get a lot of work done! And I promise dinner tomorrow night!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Tim looked up as Kimberly arrived to the club it was almost 8 o'clock. She had brought her outfit to change in at the club. Roger dropped Kimberly off, since she still didn't feel comfortable driving alone. The band was setting up already.

"I am so happy you decided to do this."

"Well, when your brother twist your arm…" Tim smiled.

"Hey this will help you take your mind off that silly cast and have fun again."

"Yeah, I did miss Wednesday nights."

"Good, go sound check." Kimberly nodded and took off her jacket. The players for Kim's band, were electric guitar and keyboard man by Ashley Key, he was cool. Playing between gigs along with his best friend Kevin Watson on drums and TJ Bauer on bass. Tim loved their sound and he overheard Ashley claiming to be looking for a front singer. Ashley was in college, at 20, along with Kevin. TJ was a bit older almost 23. Kevin and Ashley picked him when he was auditioning for another band and lost out.

Once the crowd filled the club, Tommy and friends basically front center like always. Tim went to the microphones as the band was already on stage.

"Well, well, I would like to welcome back to Club Fire, the young, the beautiful and my sister, so down gentlemen in the back…" Some laughed. "Kimberly Hart!" The crowd started clapping and cheering loudly. Kimberly hopped on stage. Ashley made sure her chair was in place. He was the only one with a microphone for him on stage with Kimberly. Ashley started the keyboard after a nod from Kimberly. She closed her eyes as the lights went low. Kimberly pressed her lips to the microphone.

_I follow the night _

_Can't stand the light _

_When will I begin to live again? _

_One day I'll fly away _

_Leave all this to yesterday _

_What more could your love do for me _

_When will love be through with me? _

_Why live life from dream to dream _

_And dread the day when dreaming ends _

_One day I'll fly away _

_Leave all this to yesterday _

_Why live life from dream to dream _

_And dread the day when dreaming ends _

_One day I'll fly away _

_Fly away... _

Before the final note on the keyboard finished, Kimberly lifted her guitar to her lap as the crowd clapped loudly for her when she sat down. Kimberly smiled.

"Thank you! Well, hello, hello! Oh man, it's great being back here on this stage with you guys! Well, I guess you are wondering what happened to my foot so let me straighten this out. And yes, I will still be seen at the Olympics this summer bank on it…" The crowd cheered. "But I will say, Land Rover and Truck, Truck- 1, Land Rover- Zero, but I guess that's how it always goes with trucks." Everyone laughed. "Now, I guess since I can't flip around much these days thanks to this damn cast, I might as well do something with my time right?"

"Right!"

"I got some new friends to help me play tonight." Kimberly bowed back to the band. "Ashley will be helping me out on guitar and keyboard, Kevin on the drums, wave Kevin." Kevin did and got a clap from the audience. "TJ on bass and man does he play a great bass. Now, I wrote a few new songs, can I play them for you?"

"Yes!" The crowd screamed.

"I can't hear you!"

"YES!"

"Please! We missed you!" Kimberly laughed. She nodded to Kevin.

"One, two three!" The drummer started with Kimberly.

_What is this world that we all have to bear? _

_Is it the same as it is for you, are we going anywhere? _

_I don't know. (I don't know, don't know) _

_We all wake up in the morning. _

_We all take a breath. _

_We all search for comfort. _

_We all have our tests. _

_How are you?_

_Chorus: __Pick up the pieces and kiss them goodbye. _

_It keeps on moving so don't even try. _

_And the dandelion has it's day then it wilts and it dies and the seeds fly away. _Kimberly winked at Tommy was he clapping with the rest of the class.

_I have my coffee. _

_I want a dog. _

_I've got my guitar, and thank god I've got love. _

_How about you? How about you, ah! _

_All these little necessities to help see us through this long day of life. _

_Chorus _

_Pick up the pieces and kiss them goodbye. _

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye yeah! _

_It keeps on moving so don't even try. _

_Try, don't even try yeah! _

_And the dandelion has it's day then it wilts and it dies and the seeds fly away. _

Hard to be simple. 

_Hard to be true. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_Hard to keep searching to find something new. _

_Oh, oh! _

_Freedom comes when you're alone. _

_Alone, alone, alone! _

_Keep on trucking you're almost done. _

_Keep on trucking you're almost done. _

_And after the long day is done I hope you can look back and say, "boy that was fun". _Kimberly smiled.

_And all those tambourines are still ringing in your head. _

_And the next time you wake you're in somebody else's bed. (Sleep with me baby) _

_Chorus _

_All the dandelion seeds fly away._

_All the dandelion seeds fly away._

_All the dandelion seeds fly away._

_Fly away._ The crowd cheered. Kimberly smiled.

"Wooooo!" Kimberly giggled. "Now that was fun!" Kimberly turned over the page as she moved to another song. Kimberly moved to a new song.

_Don't ever mistake my patience for being to kind. _

_Don't ever mistake my solitude for having a good time. _

_'Cause you pick me up and pour me out _

_'Cause you pick me up and pour me out  
_

_Chorus: __Give me something to believe in. _

_Give me something to love. _

_Give me a little bit of anything _

_And I'll give you a sign from above. _

_'Cause you pick me up and you pour me out _

_Don't ever give me the season to move on _

_Because I'll pack up my reasons and I'll be gone. _

_Don't ever mistake my gratitude for need _

_Because I'll mistake your emptiness for greed. _

_Chorus _

_'Cause you pick me up and you pour me out, boy _

_'Cause you pick me up and you pour me out, oh _

_Deliverance is just tangled up misfits in my head. _

_Deliverance is just tangled up misfits in my head. _

_Deliverance is just tangled up misfits in my head. _

_Deliverance is just tangled up misfits  
In my head.  
In my head, ahhhhhh! _

_Don't ever mistake my patience for being too kind. _

_Don't ever mistake my solitude for having a good time. _

_'Cause you pick me up and you pour me out _

_Chorus twice _

_Deliverance is just tangled up misfits in my head. _

_Deliverance is just tangled up misfits in my head. _

_Deliverance is just tangled up misfits in my head. _

_Deliverance is just tangled up misfits  
In my head._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Thanks everybody! **

_Songs Used: Moulin Rouge - Fly Away, Amy Jo Johnson- Panic, Little Bit

* * *

_

**Teaser to Chapter 21: Masquerade of Love**

_"So did I!" Rocky yelled at Katherine. _

_"Michael asked me…" Just at the moment, the stereo stopped playing music._

_"So did I! I asked you a long time ago because I wanted to take you to Prom because I actually liked you!" Rocky yelled back. Aisha gasped as she stood there. Rocky turned and saw Aisha standing there. She had heard their fight. Everyone was looking over at Rocky, Katherine and Aisha. Tears filled Aisha's eyes as she looked at Rocky._

_"Aisha…" Aisha shook her head as she pushed pass Rocky and into the bathroom. "Aisha!" Kimberly ran over to the bathroom. _

_"Move jerk!" Kimberly shoved Rocky aside as she went into the bathroom_.


	21. Masquerade of Love

**AN: This is the fun chapter guys! I had tons of fun working through another Prom night. Brought back some fond memories of my prom committee fun days and going to my Junior prom. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Masquerade of Love**

Friday Morning

Tommy lay awake with Kimberly against his chest. He was caressing her back and hair while she slept. Tommy didn't know what woke up and why he couldn't slip fall back asleep. He just laid there, waiting on the alarm. Kimberly all of a sudden woke with a scare to Tommy. She gasped as she got up on her hands from her bad dream breathing hard.

"Hey. What's wrong? Did you have another accident nightmare?" Tommy asked sitting up with her. Kimberly covered her face still breathing hard before she fell back to her stomach. Tommy followed on his side and placed his hand on her back as he rubbed there. Tommy kissed the back of Kim's head.

"It was so weird." Kimberly turned her face to Tommy. "There were these jesters chasing us and we got to this bridge…"

"Jesters?"

"Just like the Mardi Gras decorations. Anyway, we came to the bridge and it was somewhat broken. I screamed for you to stop, but you were able to get across. The jesters were right behind me and as I went across, the bridge fell. I reached and reached for your hand, but… they were pulling on me."

"You had a nightmare about the prom?" Tommy laughed.

"It's not funny!" Kimberly hit Tommy.

"Oh Princess ow, I'm sorry, but come on, you have to admit it's kind of funny." Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly, with a few chuckles.

"It's really not funny. Why didn't you grab my hand?"

"I don't know."

"I yelled and yelled for you to just grab my hand, just grab my han Tommy. But you didn't and I fell…I fell."

"Are you angry at me because I didn't grab your hand in your dream?"

"No, a little maybe." TOmmy smiled.

"Mind you, it was your dreams, but Princess, I promise you, if we are ever attacked by jesters I will make sure you make it away on a bridge, a boat, anything before me."

"Be serious and stop playing!"

"I'm not!" Tommy laughed. "I swear!"

"Do not swear, okay."

"I won't swear by the moon, or anything, I promise by my love for you that I will always protect you." They kissed.

"Why were you awake anyway? Did you have a bad dream too?"

"No. I just woke up early."

"You doing something, anything early? What is wrong?" Kimberly asked with a huge smile.

"Oh is that right huh?"

"Wha…wooo, stop it!" Tommy started tickling her immediately. "Stop it!" Kimberly giggled as Tommy's fingers attacked her side and armpits. "AHH! Tommy!" Kimberly hollered and kicked, but she knew Tommy was too ticklish but on a tiny spot at his sides. They rolled about her bed before falling to the ground in a scream. Their alarm clock forgotten in the mist of their battle.

"OW!" They both groaned as they hit the ground before continuing tickling each other. Tommy tore the blanket off them and attacked Kimberly again. Marie came into the bedroom. She was cleaning the hallway with the screaming and laughing coming from Kim's bedroom.

"You will wake the neighbors," Marie said turning off their alarm. Kimberly and Tommy stopped and looked up at Marie somewhat guilty. "Such children." Marie left the room. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other and burst into laughing.

"Come on tiger."

"I thought we were skipping school today with the Prom tonight?"

"We are, I gotta finish my speech and I need your help."

"I thought you finished that speech last night."

"Yeah well, I didn't feel like doing anymore last night." Kimberly had to write an essay about Prom and the Mardi Gras theme that will open the party since she was Junior Class President. It was orders by Principal Caplain. He didn't think the theme was appropriate, but Kimberly felt her speech would change his mine. Tommy had spent that night listening to Kimberly create her speech and it was a great speech to him, but of course Kimberly had to be perfect. It was something about those Virgos, always gotta make it perfect.

* * *

After about an hour, Kimberly hit save and printed out her speech. She turned in her swivel chair. Tommy had been sitting behind her, as she read out her speech again and again. It was just supposed to be this 5-10 minute thing. Just the opening speech for the festivities. Tommy had been rubbing Kimberly's shoulders and neck. 

"There, done."

"Great." There wasn't much left for Kimberly to do to get ready for the Prom. She already got her nails done last night. She had her cast removed after school, despite the doctor's orders, but Kimberly was not gonna walk around her Prom in a pink cast. The doctor ordered a walking cast for Kimberly to wear for a few weeks, but she wasn't going to wear that either, not until after Prom. Tommy couldn't believe she would rather look good, than heal her foot properly, but this was Prom. Every girl's dream to look perfect tonight. Kimberly's toes were done in a clear french gel with a white tip finish, along with purple and green pearls over the white on the big toe, while her fingers were done in a short square cut with a deep violet color. She stole the idea from Aisha, who created the style instead of white tips to change the color to green or purple, or whatever suited your dress. Aisha did her nails and toes with a nude french manicure, green gel tips and purple glitter on top. It looked cool and got out to several girls, who were rushing to the salon today to get their nails done the same. Aisha was proud. It was usually Kimberly who started the weird trends of the school.

"So you are gonna get ready in the pool house and wait for the guys, while the girls and I take my room."

"Sure."

"And I'm not playing with you, you are not gonna see my dress until I'm coming down the stairs with the girls."

"Yes Beautiful."

"It's a surprise."

"I know."

* * *

Kimberly was showering with Tommy after a light breakfast. Under the blasting showerhead, Tommy stood locked lips with Kimberly. Their kisses filled with the passion and desire of their love. Kimberly held Tommy with her hand on his chest and around his back. Tommy kissed her senseless. His lips always made Kimberly go weak at the knees. Tommy's hand moved from caressing Kim's shoulder and back and covered her wet breast. 

"May I?" Kimberly nodded, knowing the question. His desire evident in his eyes.

"You never have to ask tiger." Kimberly smiled as she touched his face. Tommy nodded. Tommy bent down and took her breast into his mouth. He sucked and sucked. Kimberly ran her fingers through his long locks.

Aisha came bursting into the room. When she found the room empty. She heard Kim's gasp of Tommy and went into the bathroom. Aisha went barging into the bathroom.

"Kim!"

"Aisha?" Kimberly pulled Tommy's head away from her breast. He groaned as Kimberly brought her head from behind the curtain. "Aisha! What's wro…whoa, what happened to your eyebrows?!" Kimberly yelled as she grabbed her best friend's face.

"I wanted to get them refreshed. I know I just got them done Tuesday, but they were looking a bit unkempt so I went this morning before the rush and…what am I gonna do now?" Kimberly examined her brows. Aisha's eyebrows were red with several pimps around them from the waxing. She must have had an allergic reaction to the gel. Tommy sighed. Kimberly reached for her towel after pushing open the curtains as she got out.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled before closing the curtain back to shield him. Kimberly looked back and smiled at Tommy as she wrapped herself in towel robe.

"Oh trust me Tommy, I may not have seen it all, but for what Kim tells me, I know it, tiger," Aisha purred.

"Is that right?" Tommy glared at Kimberly.

"What tiger, you have a nice body…"

"Right down to that mole on you ass."

"You told her that!"

"Sorry!" Kimberly glared at the smiling Aisha. "Come on, I think Marie told me this remedy to help soothe bad eyebrow waxing." The girls left the bathroom.

* * *

The girls were laughing as they came into the kitchen. Kimberly made Aisha sit at the island in the kitchen as she fixed the cocktail to soothe and take away the bumps from the waxing. 

"So, you know the rule, never ever wax the day of a party, why did you do this?" Kimberly asked.

"I told you I wanted to fix them up."

"Are you trying to look especially great for Rocky tonight at the Prom?" Kimberly applied the cooling cream to her eyebrows.

"No! Why would I care what that ape thinks?"

"Because you like him."

"I don't hate him." Kimberly smiled.

"Come on! Stop trying to deny it. Stop trying to give me some… masquerade of love. You like him!"

"We did have fun on our date, though it was a bit loud with your screaming singing."

"Hey! I don't scream when I sing."

"Wednesday night you were." Kimberly laughed. "But it was fun."

"See! I told you, Rocky's a good guy."

"Well, you do get it right sometimes." Aisha smiled. Tommy came downstairs into the kitchen as Kimberly was wiping off the cream after letting it stay on her brows for 10 minutes.

"Where are you going?" Aisha asked, as her eyebrows were much better than what she came here. She was looking them over through the toaster.

"Pick up the flowers and stuff."

"Oh and could you make sure they get my corsage right this time?" Kimberly asked. "I want just purple, not pink flowers." Tommy brought home Kim's armband and it was not what she wanted. She sent Tommy back to fix it, but they couldn't that day.

"Of course." Tommy kissed Kimberly's cheek as he passed them.

"I hope Rocky is smart enough to get me the right ones too."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tommy schooled him."

"He better."

* * *

Kimberly, Aisha, and several others were sitting by her pool when Tommy came back. The girls were working on their last minute tans. It was tradition to collect all together at one person's house and prepare together, getting dressing, doing make-up, hair, etc. Tommy sat on Kim's lawn chair. He kissed her cheek after Kimberly looked at him with a smile. 

"Hey tiger, you didn't take long?"

"Working on your tans I see. Want to see your flowers?"

"No, I trust you."

"Okay." Tommy put the white box down. "What else do you have there?"

"Something you will like."

"Oooh, let me see then." Kimberly sat up. Tommy opened the white velvet large case. "Oh Tommy!" Kimberly gasped. Tommy had brought Kimberly the most amazing purple Amethyst gem silver round crystal drop chain earrings and necklace. Kimberly took the box from him and showed the girls. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Those are amazing!"

"I love the purple earrings, so gorgeous."

"I know!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others got you ladies something as special too," Tommy said.

"But I told you I didn't need anything else. If you see my dress you would…"

"Hey, every girl needs earrings and a necklace."

"That is true," Kimberly said taking the earrings from the box. She held them up to her ears. "These are amazing. Thank you tiger." Kimberly hugged Tommy.

"I try." Kimberly smiled. She kissed his cheek. All of a sudden, Kim's phone went off. She answered it.

"Hello. What? Hang on! Slow down!" Kimberly sat up. She groaned. "I'll be right there." Kimberly closed her phone.

"What's wrong?" Aisha and Tommy asked together.

"Something with delivery," Kimberly said slipping on her shorts and tee.

"The perks of being Madame President."

"Yeah whatever. Will you come with me?" Kimberly asked looking down at Tommy. He nodded knowing she wasn't going to drive alone.

* * *

Tommy played pool until the guys arrived. Rocky brought his suit to change into along with Adam, Zack and Derek. Billy was helping out at the Prom with Kimberly, so Tommy was able to leave and get ready for the prom, knowing Billy could drop Kimberly off at the house once they were finished. It was common for guys to hang out together a while, then rush to get ready at the last moment. At first with 14 of them deciding to go together, Kimberly had ordered 2 limos, but her father got a specialty limo costumed made for the night. It was like they took an Expedition car and super stretched it. Kimberly was happy, that meant they all would be together and not separated. 

"Hey, where is Kim?"

"Yeah she had to run over to the Prom last minute to help sort out some problems."

"We are gonna be on time for this thing right?" Zack asked putting down his suit.

"Of course, Kimberly is President. She came be late. Billy and Kim should be back soon."

"We're gonna be so late." Tommy smiled at Rocky.

Kimberly came into her bedroom to find the ladies sitting around her room or on her bed. Their overnight bags in a corner, because they knew after the Prom, they would probably be coming back to Kim's house to spend the night and maybe the weekend. Billy dropped Kimberly off, knowing she needed the time and he went back to pick up his suit and get a final trim before going to hang out with Tommy. Aisha had **_Romeo and Juliet_** on the tv, with the stereo blasting in the background. All the girls just in their robes, having showered already and were doing one another's hair.

"How is everything?" Aisha asked curling Tanya's bang. She had her hair up in a bun.

"Set! Thank goodness, just a lil mess up with the ice."

"That's great." Katherine pulled the straighter through Cindy's sandy blonde hair.

"I know. Well, I'm gonna catch quick shower, I feel like sweat and suntan lotion."

"Well hurry up, I am starving myself until I get into my gown so at least I look great for photos."

"And then what, you are pigging out?" Tanya asked.

"Pretty much." Everyone laughed at Aisha.

* * *

Kimberly came out in her pink robe. She felt clean and ready for Prom finally. It had been a hectic week leading up to the Prom, and ignoring doctor's orders to remove her cast premature didn't help either. But Kimberly was not going to ruin her Prom night with a stupid pink cast. The doctors warned her it was still too soon, but Kimberly didn't care. She was going to prom without a cast and that was final. Tommy tried to convince her otherwise, but once Kimberly was set in her mind, that was the end. Kimberly was wiping her hair down with a towel. Marie came into the room with all 5 of the ladies dresses.

"Okay ladies, pressed to perfection just for all of you. I hope you have a wonderful night."

"Thank you Marie! How's Tommy doing?"

"Well, my sources say he was playing pool against Zack after the boys finished up with a pick-up game of baskeball on the court." Kimberly looked at the clock. It was only 2. The Prom didn't start until 6:30, they didn't have to be at the restaurant until 4:45, 5pm at the very latest. They were going to have an early dinner before the prom, since Kimberly wanted Cajun food tonight.

"Okay, I'll buzz Tommy in an hour to make sure he and guys are getting ready. And could you make sure there are a few beds, maybe 3 brought into my room for tonight?"

"Yes dear, I will get on that when you ladies leave."

"Thanks."

"You think we'll be on time?"

"I'm President, of course we will be."

"We're going to be late," Katherine whispered to the others. They smiled as Kimberly glared at them.

"I can be on time."

"Not since you started dating your long haired tiger," Aisha said. Kimberly gave her a smirk.

"Well I will be, you wanna bet?" Kimberly asked holding her hand out to Aisha.

"Loser supplies the alcohol tonight."

"Deal!" Kimberly and Aisha shook hands.

"And you know I like Midori," Aisha said.

"No, I like Midori, you like Bacradi."

"Well, I'm feeling Midori tonight, must be the Mardi Gras theme."

Whatever. I'm a pink Champagne girl, so I want many, many bottles for tonight."

"Whatever Princess. Come on, let me do that hair of yours." Kimberly smiled and sat down in a chair in front of Aisha.

Aisha blew Kimberly hair super straight before applying the hot press to it. Kimberly's Prom hair was a bit similar to her style. She was just getting used to the layers and darker locks. She dyed her hair a darker brown, which was uncommon. Usually the hair is lightened in the summer with blonde streaks to help with the rays of the sun, but Kimberly went the exact opposite. Kimberly washed and super straightened her hair with a bump curl on the ends thanks to Aisha. Aisha parted Kimberly's hair a bit in the front. Kimberly took a purple wide satin headband; Kim's hair swooped to one side, almost, but not covering her left eye completely. Aisha had super long braids, so didn't worry about doing her hair. Aisha clipped it at the sides to keep the braids from her face and was done with her hair. Katherine did her hair in tight spiral curls that hung around her face and neck, Tanya's hair was a simple high bun with a bang and Cindy's hair was just straightened with wavy curls all around.

* * *

An hour later 

Kimberly looked around her room and smiled as she finished her make-up. Marge had arrived first, then Angela. Marge was Billy's date all ready to go in her purple with silver horizontal rows of soutache surround this strapless tulle ball gown sprinkled with sparkling beading and silver sandals. Angela brought her dress change into, a green strapless, boned bodice detailed with clusters of beads with purple asymmetrically tiered skirt, and corset back and purple sandals. The chatty girls laughing, almost clowning around as they fixed each other's make up to look the best of the night. It was nice to have this commotion going on in her room again. Kimberly placed some glitter in the corner of her purple eye shadow eyes. Kimberly didn't think she could find a better bunch of ladies to experience Junior Prom with than right here and right now. Each lady's dresses had a strapless theme to their dresses or a sweetheart neckline dress. As each lady put on their dress, the others helped her out to make sure nothing was wrong with her hair, dress, and make-up. Each woman was gonna walk out looking amazing.

Aisha was standing in her purple strapless bodice dress that features a knotted empire with bands surrounded by beading has a ruched skirt with beads sprinkled into the pick ups. Kimberly helped Aisha into her silver 3" high heel sandals with rhinestone front strap. All the girls agreed Kimberly's dress was the best, but she was President and future Prom Queen, of course she went out for her dress. Katherine was standing in her gold strapless neckline empire and corset seamed midriff dress with sparkling purple beads edge the bands of satin that shape the cross over the tulle ball gown and her matching satin sandals. Tanya, Katherine's bestest friends stood in her green strapless bodice with blizzard gold beading, asymmetrically draped taffeta shaping gown and gold Matte satin shoes with rhinestones and 2 1/2" heel. Cindy's dress was the only one with straps. It was a purple strappy, sweetheart neckline dress with beaded bodice trimmed at the empire and satin pleats. The criss-cross straps support the deep V back neckline and met the ruched, pick up skirt. She loved Tanya's shoes, but got them in silver to match her dress.

"I'm going to go down and check on the boys," Kimberly said as finished putting on her earrings from Tommy. Her make up was done, lips, eyes, and cheeks done to perfection. A little glitter shimmery lotion along with her Paris perfume. Kimberly also felt so tall in her gold metallic and gold glitter peep toe sling back platforms which features gold metallic and gold glitter straps that came together to form a stylish knot at the vamp and a 4" heel.

"You want Tommy to see you already, it's not even 4?" Aisha asked applying more eye shadow.

"Might as well. It is about a quarter til 4. We have to get going soon, I know my mother won't let us get out the house without at least an hour of photo taking. And I want to be at the restaurant by 4:30, 4:45 at the latest." Kimberly picked up her dress with a smile as she exited the room. Kimberly looked over her dress as she closed the door behind her. She had wanted something funky, yet fun. She wanted something exciting, but not too flashy. She knew she was going with green, since Tommy's tuxedo looked so great with a green vest and purple/green tie, instead of that green jacket and purple pants he initially wanted.

* * *

The guys had migrated from the pool house dressed in their suits, carrying their dates' corsages. They were wearing green, purple or golden hats to go with their dates' dresses. Tommy had a green top hat in honor of Kimberly. Rocky went over to Michael. He was fixing his tie after putting on his gold hat. Rocky had on his purple hat after loosening his tie. 

"So, you and Kat, how did that happen?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, well I can't believe she said yes either. Ain't it great?"

"Yeah, just great man."

"You okay man?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, of course." Rocky walked away from him though.

"Yo Rocko! We got pictures to take man!" Derek yelled.

"I'll be right back!"

"Hurry up!" Tommy yelled as well.

Mrs. Hart had the photographer take photos of the just the guys while the ladies finished getting ready. She knew she had better do it now, because Kimberly would be pushing for them to leave after just 10 minutes of photos. Tommy was smiling for a photo, his arms around Michael and Rocky with Billy's arm around him, as Zack and Derek squatted in front of them, when he looked up to see Kimberly.

"Oh wow." Kimberly held up her dress as she slowly stepped down the stairs.

"Ho..hold on, sir I was just about to..." Tommy didn't pay attention to photographer as he walked away from the guys and over to Kimberly. She was dressed in this is a green tulle strapless empire ball gown with a 4" ruche deep purple satin sash that had an illusion tuck single bow with large ribbon flowing down the back. There were various size metallic golden polka dot embellishments on the tulle. The dress had a tri-color overlay giving it the iridescent look. This gorgeous flowing ball gown is a soft combination of gold, purple and soft green-layered tulle. Dots of metallic gold glitter fabric shine through the layers and a big satin sash cinches the waist. Her eyes locked with Tommy.

"Kimberly…"

"Well, you look mighty handsome," Kimberly said as she took Tommy's hand. Tommy kissed the top of her hand as he led her down the rest of the stairs. "Do you like my dress?" Kimberly took a spin once she was on the ground. Tommy smiled when Kimberly adjusted the top of her dress.

"Do I like… that dress, I know I say this all the time, but until they come up with a better word for amazingly beautiful, I don't know what to say." Tommy held his other hand out for Kimberly. She smiled as he put his hand at her waist and led her toward the area Mrs. Hart made for photos.

"Thanks. You guys are taking pictures, that's great. The others will be down in a minute." Mrs. Hart looked over at her daughter for the first time.

"Oh honey! You look so beautiful!" Mrs. Hart yelled. "Pierre, bring the camera over here now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The French photographer loaded his camera with another round of film.

* * *

Only when the guys knew the color of their dates' dresses, the boys would match the single colored rose pins. Tommy got a purple rose from Kimberly to wear. She put it on for him. 

"You look very handsome now." After several photos of just Kimberly and Tommy, the other ladies started coming down one by one. Tommy brought over to Kimberly, her purple rose and tiny purple asters corsage. He placed it on Kim's wrist. She kissed his cheek. Rocky gave Aisha yellow and purple roses on her corsage. Marge got orchids from Billy. Adam brought tiger lilies for Tanya, since that was her favorite flower. Michael got Katherine purple and yellow roses too, and Cindy got purple dendrodiums from Derek. Rocky would look over at Michael and Katherine a few times after putting the flowers on Aisha's wrist. Katherine was laughing at a joke Michael told about his gold hat, gold vest and purple tie. Katherine took Michael by his tie and straightened his knot.

"He's not that funny," Rocky mumbled.

"Huh?" Aisha asked looking at Rocky. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Rocky looked back over at Katherine.

"Well, your tie is crooked."

"Huh?"

"Your tie is crooked."

"Oh, sorry." Rocky went to fix his tie and stopped.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked. Rocky just looked over at the laughing couple again. "Rocky? Rocky!"

"What?!"

"You haven't fixed your tie."

"Right, right, my tie sorry." Rocky fixed his tie.

"Okay okay couples! We have a nice garden area set up, let's take pictures quickly," Mr. Hart yelled, leading the couples outside. Pierre followed them, while snapping photos. He was a professional photographer ordered by Mrs. Hart.

* * *

All the parents had joined the couple into the garden to take photos of their children and their dates for the Prom. Kimberly and Tommy felt blinded often by the multiple snaps from seeming every direction. Mrs. Hart had gotten her own camera, and made Kim's brother, Tim take pictures too. Kimberly or Tommy would often move her hair from her left eye before a photo. They took photos for 40 minutes now, each parent gloating over their child and how great their son or daughter looked. Kimberly brought Tommy's watch up to her eyes. He wrapped his arms back around her waist as Pierre took another photo. 

"Just one more please!"

"Oh Mom! We have done every kind of pose imaginable!"

"Just one more!"

"We are gonna be late for dinner!"

"Fine! Pierre one more by the tree!"

"Yes ma'am." Everyone crowded around the tree again. Mrs. Hart yelled for more and more, which everyone just groaned and let it be.

"Smile everyone and say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" Everyone screamed for their last shot all together.

Kimberly was last to get into the limo as her parents were standing by the limo. All the parents had somewhat of a hard time letting their teenagers go. Kimberly hugged her father first.

"And remember to take pictures at the dinner and prom too."

"Of course Mom." Kimberly looked at Tommy's watch and saw it was 4:40 already. They needed to go.

"And I want you all to act responsible and…"

"We will Mom, thank you! Can I go?" Kimberly asked as her mother was still holding her hands. "Mom? Can we go?"

"Of course babygirl!" Mrs. Hart kissed her daughter again. "My baby is growing up, going to her first prom. I couldn't be happier."

"Thank you Mom."

"Okay, dear, time to let the kids go."

"Yes! GO! Have fun!" Kimberly kissed her mother and father again as Tommy held his hand for her to get into the limo.

"This gonna be great!" The limo pulled off from the Hart Mansion with Mr. and Mrs. Hart waving them off with the rest of the parents. Within 15 minutes, the group arrived to their rented out restaurant after a pit stop for Aisha to get the juice. The limo was bumping to the hot beats from Kim's Prom mix CD. She had pink champagne being passed around the limo.

"To the best Junior Prom in history!"

"Here here!" Everyone toasted each other before taking a sip.

* * *

The place Kimberly settled on eating was called Cajun Pacific. Since they were having a Mardi Gras Prom, it made sense to have a Cajun food for dinner. It was on the Cajun restaurants in town that would be packed with business. Kimberly's father had an area rented out for the couples. None other than Bulk and Skull brought over the group to their table. Everyone somewhat cringed when they realized they would be their servers, knowing they might screw up something. 

"I can't believe this! I didn't know they worked there," Kimberly said.

"Let's just try to get through this meal with no accidents." Kimberly smiled at Tommy. She patted his face. Zack held out his chair for Angela, as Billy did the same for Marge. Everyone followed, until Rocky had to be nudged by Tommy to hold the chair for Aisha. Rocky was a bit jealous over Katherine and Michael. He couldn't believe Katherine turned him down, only to show up with Michael. Rocky knew he was better than Michael, why would any girl choose Michael over him.

Kimberly was looking over the menus with the rest of the group. Aisha leaned over to Kimberly; she was sitting next to her.

"What is wrong with him?" Kimberly looked at Rocky. She shrugged. "If he ruins my…"

"SHhh…. Just let's order some food." While their appetizers being made, Kimberly brought out her stereo.

"How about some dancing?"

"Oh yeah!" Zack jumped up with Kimberly. Angela turned him down to dance right now. Kimberly and Zack danced instead.

"Come on lazy asses! Let's dance!" Marge tried to get Billy to get up, but he shook his head. Cindy and Derek got up and danced. Marge danced with Aisha, since Rocky wouldn't get up for Aisha. Katherine followed the girls. They all danced around as Adam took pictures since Tanya couldn't get him to get up either. Zack spun Kimberly around the small area. Kimberly moved over to the table. "Come on!" Tommy shook his head as Kimberly tried to get him up to dance with her.

"Come on tiger!"

"No… no, no, no, you look great with Zack." Rocky got up from the table and went toward the bathroom.

"What is wrong with Rocky?"

"I don't know."

"Well, find out! And make him stop!" Kimberly went back to dancing with Zack. Katherine excused herself to the bathroom.

"Where is Rocky?" Aisha asked looking back at the table. Rocky came out just as Katherine was walking over.

"How could you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You turn me down to go with him? Him!"

"I didn't turn you down for anyone!" Katherine yelled.

"Then why are you here with Michael and not me!"

"Rocky, Michael and I are just friends, Michael needed a date that is all."

"So did I!"

"Michael asked me…" Just at the moment, the stereo stopped playing music.

"So did I! I asked you a long time ago because I wanted to take you to Prom because I actually liked you!" Rocky yelled back. Aisha gasped as she stood there. Rocky turned and saw Aisha standing there. She had heard their fight. Everyone was looking over at Rocky, Katherine and Aisha. Tears filled Aisha's eyes as she looked at Rocky.

"Aisha…" Aisha shook her head as she pushed pass Rocky and into the bathroom. "Aisha!" Kimberly ran over to the bathroom.

"Move jerk!" Kimberly shoved Rocky aside as she went into the bathroom. Aisha was crying in a stall. "Aisha? Aisha, honey where are you?"

"Go away!"

"You know I won't girl." Kimberly pushed the door open from the stall in which she heard the sniffing cries from.

"How dare he embarrass me like that," Aisha said as she was standing there. "How dare he?"

"I know." Kimberly hugged her friend.

* * *

Tommy made everyone just order drinks and not to worry, Kimberly would straighten everything out. Aisha had sent Kimberly out to get her purse. Tommy was waiting by the door for the girls since their appetizers were coming out shortly. Kimberly had ordered alligator tenders for everyone to try, along with frog legs, which was not a common opening appetizer, but Kimberly loved the taste of gator when she was in New Orleans for a competition.

"How is she?" Kimberly shrugged and shook her head.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" Tommy asked.

"That your best friend is a big jerk and he liked Katherine?"

"No! Yes, I don't know I mean, look Rocky says a lot of things. I didn't know he was serious about liking Katherine."

"But he did say it?!"

"A few times, but Rocky always has crushes. There is always some girl he's falling in love with."

"But did Katherine seem serious to him?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, I guess more or less."

"That doesn't mean much!"

"What can I say? Yes, he likes Katherine, but he likes Aisha too, I know it."

"That would have helped to know beforehand! I wouldn't have pushed them together!"

"It's not my fault, Rocky can be a jerk a sometimes, and say stupid things, but I know he likes Aisha too, he just... messed up." Kimberly looked up at Tommy. He was right, this wasn't his fault.

"I know it's not your fault Tommy. I am not saying it is. Look, I'm gonna get her to come out, but you make sure that jerk is nowhere near us."

"Of course." Kimberly reached up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly said.

"Me too. Tell Aisha I said... well..." Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"I know, thank you."

* * *

Once the appetizers came, Aisha and Kimberly returned to the table after a few quick make-up fix. Kimberly convinced Aisha to be stronger and just try and make the best of the evening. Aisha refused to look at Rocky as she walked to the table, but how could she since Rocky kept his head down. 

"How is she?" Kimberly shrugged as Tommy held her chair out for both of them. Aisha sat down first. Rocky had moved across the table, since they knew if Aisha didn't attack him, Kimberly might. Tommy passed the tray of alligator meat to Aisha. She took one and dipped it into the Cajun version of remoulade.

"Whoa."

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"That's sweet and peppery," Aisha said getting more sauce.

"I'm glad you like it."

It was a very tense, but good dinner. Kimberly got gumbo with shrimp and chicken around the table, along with endless crawfish. Kimberly handed her father's black credit card to Skull once everyone had gotten their french toast dessert with multiple fruit toppings.

"Man, I have got to go to New Orleans, if the food is as good as it is here…"

"Even better," Kimberly said. "It's everywhere there. It's like a whole new world of taste."

"Well, let's drink up these Hurricanes and get ready to go."

"This was a good ol' nice pre-Prom lunch/dinner."

"Yeah."

* * *

Kimberly held Rocky back before he was about to leave get into the limo. 

"Wait here."

"Why?"

"Listen here you asshole…"

"Don't Kim. I get it. As soon as we get to the Prom, I'll go my own way."

"No you won't! You have embarrassed my best friend enough for one night! You will make this the best damn night for her."

"How, she hates me!"

"She has reason to! I don't know what you have to say or what you have to do, but fix it! Fix it right now before we all get into this limo and leave!" Kimberly made sure everyone else was heading toward the limo. She pointed sternly at Rocky to go over to Aisha.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"I'm gonna go… see if…I…"

"Tommy take a walk," Aisha said. Tommy smiled.

"Of course." Tommy patted Rocky on the back as he walked over to the door where Kimberly was standing.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For ruining your prom night."

"Who says its ruin?"

"Oh, well, look I'm sorry for saying those things, I didn't mean 'em to come out…"

"Don't apologize for your feelings. You like Katherine, many do."

"That's just it. Can we sit?"

"We're gonna be late, and Kimberly would never let me live it down if I'm the reason she is late."

"It won't take long. It's not even 6."

"Fine." Rocky led Aisha to a chair. "So talk."

"I did, do I guess have these unanswered feelings for Katherine and to see her with another guy, a friend, I guess it hit me hard. I guess it made me see that we were just friends and nothing was gonna change that."

"And…"

"And I was jealous and I acted so stupid bringing it out tonight in front of everyone, especially you. You see, I… I'm a weird guy." Aisha smiled. "I do stupid things often, most of the time with my mouth which is probably why no girl likes me." Rocky laughed.

"Plenty of girls like you."

"Where?"

"I don't know, Mars maybe." They both laughed.

"See, that's why I like you, you always speak your mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not like any other girl I know. I mean, Kimberly or Katherine, they don't tell me like it is, not like you. When I act like an ass…"

"You are an ass."

"See, there it is again." Aisha laughed with Rocky. "I'm sorry I hurt you tonight. The last thing I ever wanted was to ruin your prom. Can you possibly forgive me?"

"I don't know Rocky... it would take a lot."

"Then let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"A few dances, basically I'll be your slave the whole night."

"Slave for a night?"

"Whatever you want, I'll do it. Anything you need. I owe you for agreeing to be my date, when you didn't have to." Aisha laughed.

"You know the saying, desperate people do desperate things?"

"Yeah."

"I hate that quote. If you want to try with Katherine tonight, I won't stop you. Everyone deserves a change at love."

"I don't love Katherine."

"Oh, but you said…"

"Feelings, not love. We are friends, I know that now, plus I don't want to try with Katherine. If you let me, I would like to have fun time right now, tonight with you." Aisha stood up. She went to walk to the door and stopped. Aisha looked back at Rocky. Rocky had his head still down. Aisha smiled.

"Well, come on then! The prom is not gonna wait for us." Aisha held her hand out as Rocky's head shot up.

"Really?"

"Yes! Asshole come on!" Rocky laughed. He took her hand. Aisha pulled him up. "And you owe so much tonight."

"Okay, it's a promise." Aisha and Rocky came outside. Kimberly was standing there waiting on them. She smiled when she saw them holding hands.

"Everything okay now?"

"Pretty much, it's 6. Are we gonna drive around for a bit?"

"We can't, I gotta be there to open the doors at 6:30. But, I asked Roger and he will gladly drive us around tonight if we want."

"Great."

"Yeah." Rocky helped Aisha into the limo first. Kimberly held him back.

"Whatever you said, whatever you promise, thank you. You didn't have to..."

"No, thank you! I needed that kick," Rocky said. "We're gonna have a good night."

"Great." They smiled at each other before getting into the limo.

* * *

**AN: ****Thanks everybody for the continuing support!**

**until next time, take care!**

**:P**

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 22: I Love Prom Night Extravaganza!**

_"There you two are, they are about to announce King and Queen!" Aisha said. _

_"Oh thank goodness! I thought we missed it!" Kimberly and Tommy hurried to make themselves look presentable. Kimberly moved some hair from her face, as Tommy fixed his jacket and tie some more. _

_"Where were you two?"_

_"Just a big of fresh air," Kimberly said straightening the top of her dress again. _

_"Fresh air?" Aisha looked at the two. She saw the new hickey on Kim's neck and a hickey forming on Tommy's neck as well. "You two went off and had sex huh?" Kimberly smiled at Aisha. "You're supposed to wait until after the Prom!"_


	22. I Love Prom Night Extravaganza!

**Chapter 22: I Love Prom Night Extravaganza!**

The limo pulled up outside the hotel where in the gran ballroom, their Prom would be taking place. It was like walking into a purple world. The walls surrounded the room were covered in a purple shiny paper to go along with the Mardi Gras theme and the lights were flashing purple and green, as the dance floor was gold like the steps on the staircases. Green, purple and gold balloons were all around the floor with confetti. They followed Kimberly down the golden staircase that separated into 2 stairs. Kimberly saw Mr. Caplain, and several other teachers and student body members already finishing up the last minute set-ups.

"Is everything in order?" Kimberly asked. Rich was already set up in his DJ booth. The 2 camera men and photographers setting up themselves.

"Pretty much," Harry said carrying up a huge box covered in golden foil. "We are putting the golden boxes at the doorway instead of at the foot of the stairs."

"That's good. That way everybody gets their masks and boas before pictures and they can decide if they want to take them with or without them. This place looks amazing," Kimberly said.

"Thanks to you." Kimberly smiled at Harry.

The Prom started somewhat on time. Juniors started piling into the ballroom down the staircases, laughing, with their feather masks, boas and Mardi Gras comedy/tragedy wands in hand. Once mostly everyone had arrived, Kimberly was called on stage by Principal Caplain. A camera man followed her from the crowd. Tommy pulled out her speech from inside his jacket.

"Here you go Beautiful."

"Thanks." Kimberly kissed his cheek before she walked on stage. "Hello.This is probably going to sound strange. We all know what "prom" is, right? I don't mean, like, the history of prom, or local variations and traditions in small towns, or anything like that. I mean "prom"-- you know, pro-om, prom night? So how come no one can give us (or you) a short definition that explains what prom is and how it works and why it matters so much to all of us? Much can be said about Mardi Gras. What is Mardi Gras? Well, some like to say Mardi Gras...the mere mention of these two words convey thoughts of: raucous celebrations, beads flying through the air, ear-to-ear grins plastered on the faces of millions of revelers, and of course floats parading through the streets of New Orleans!

While these associations are accurate, this is only taking into account only a small portion of what Mardi Gras stands for and means to millions of people not just in the Bayous and Parishes of Louisiana, but across the world. However, did you know the first Mardi Gras in North America did not even occur under American rule but more appropriately the French. France's King Louis XIV ordered the brothers Iberville and Bienville LeMoyne to sail from France to defend their territories, which include the areas that now represent: Alabama, Louisiana, and Mississippi. Upon arriving, the LeMoyne brothers found the mouth of a body of water, now known as the Mississippi River, and sailed upstream for a few miles until they located the perfect place to build a colony and designated the area as: Point du Mardi Gras. From these humble beginnings a proud culture of French ancestors known as the Creole population of the Bayous began and prospered, and each year thousands of people become honorary Creoles during Mardi Gras celebrations held throughout the United States.

Mardi Gras today is about various cultures coming together to celebrate the things that make them unique and uniting under the common theme of being people who like to have fun and enjoy each other and have a great time. Now, we've been living and breathing prom for the last three years and we still can't tell you exactly what it is and why it matters. A lot of people seem to think it's mostly a girl thing, a party night so the girls can dress up. Some think it's about establishing romantic relationships and confirming them on prom night. Others think it's all about partying, and getting toasted. Still others think it's a coming of age thing, the start of the end to high school with senior year just around the corner and the beginning of adulthood. Obviously, if people think all that about prom, there must be some truth in each of the above.

So... the only thing we ask is for you all to leave a little note into the camera, just a few seconds of your night because we want to know what you think. And maybe, between all of us, we can finally answer the question "What is prom?" Now, let's have fun and enjoy yourselves. And as they say in good ol' New Orleans! Let the Good Times Roll!" The audience clapped. Kimberly smiled as she handed over the microphone. She pulled forward the huge golden box filled with beads.

"Yes! Let the Good Times Roll!" Principal Caplain repeated taking the microphone from Kimberly. The DJ started his music set right as Kimberly finished her speech. Dozens of colorful purple, green and yellow beads were tossed from the stage into the cheering crowds by Principal Caplain and Kimberly.

Around the golden dance floor, green and purple tables for people to sit at, chat before getting on the large dance floor. The catered tables of food were filled from vegetables, fruits, all types of meats, side dishes from pastas, pizza, chips, for the party. Kimberly didn't want to go to far out on the Mardi Gras theme. She got general food for the students. But Kimberly did made sure there was a French crepes area on the dessert table, since that is a Mardi Gras tradition, along with dozens of cakes, from rum cake to bread pudding. The ice sculpture was a Mardi Gras jester clown from where people got their Mardi Gras punch was passed around the whole room along with other drinks like sparkling lemonade, sparkling juices and soda to drink. Tommy was handing Kimberly some punch, when he saw some guests arriving late.

* * *

Jason arrived to loud commotion. Kimberly looked over after Tommy stopped her. She just shook her head and went back to conversing with all the Juniors and making sure everyone was having a good time. Jason was surrounded by some of his football teammates, like Nick and Eric and their dates. Emily was holding Jason's arm. Emily Reynolds had come about late November, moved from Stone Canyon. She was blonde, a little taller than Kim, pretty, not ugly at all. But she carried a smug attitude with her, probably because she didn't come from an extremely wealthy family. She took to Jason immediately. When Kimberly heard about them from Zack, initially she was happy for Jason. She had nothing against him moving on, I mean, she did and it turned out great. But there was just something about Emily that wasn't right with Kimberly. Kimberly cleared her throat as she went over to the new group. 

"Hi. Glad you all could make it. We have some food and drinks set up…"

"What an interesting dress," Emily said looking up and down Kimberly.

"Thank you," Kimberly said with a smile. _'Maybe Emily is a good fit for Jason. She seems nice.' _Kim thought. Kimberly picked up the golden box.

"I said interesting, not great."

"Oh, well, yours is interesting as well Em. Anyways," Kimberly said as Aisha held out some mask and boas. "Everyone gets these coming into the Prom." Jason along with a few of the couples was about to take one mask and boa from the box, when Emily spoke.

"I won't wear that ugly thing," Emily said off the bat causing Jason to stop himself. "It's ghastly." The guys however kept their mask, while the girls followed Emily's tone and put their masks and boas down.

"You are not required to wear them, Emily. They are gifts from the student committee."

"Well thank you, but no thank you. Come darling." Emily pulled Jason with her. Kimberly closed her eyes.

"I don't think she likes you," Aisha said with a smile.

"Ask me if I care?" Kimberly asked.

"Do you…"

"I care less!" Aisha laughed as Kimberly dropped the masks and boas into the box with Aisha.

"Come on, I could use another drink."

* * *

Emily doesn't like Kimberly, and it's apparent as she followed Kimberly around the room as she smiled and chatted a bit with almost everybody she passed. 

"Look at her, acting like the Queen of the Prom."

"She will be Queen."

"Not if I have anything to say about that. Let's see how our Queen handles a messy dress." Emily smiled and picked up another glass of punch. Kimberly was still walking around, talking with everyone, trying to get people from their seats to dance. Just as Kimberly was about to pass Jason and Emily, Emily goes to throw drink on Kim's pretty dress, but Kimberly was quick. She did roll her ankle though trying to get out the way. Tommy caught her.

"Oops, sorry it slipped," Emily said covering her mouth with a pout. A few girls were laughing.

"You did that on purpose you…!" Tommy held Kimberly back, but she was a bit feistier than normal. Emily jumped back into her friends, knowing Kimberly was tiny, but could kick anybody will provoked.

"Oh, do something then."

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than just something you lil bit…"

"Woo Beautiful! I think we are needed over there Princess." Tommy grabbed Kimberly by the waist and pulled her away from the potential fight. "Calm down! She was baiting you." Kimberly pulled up and adjusted the top to her strapless dress once Tommy put her down on the other side of the room.

"How dare she try and ruin my dress!"

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine!"

"I saw your foot…"

"I said I am fine! She is so mean, just like he was."

"Well good. They belong together. Come on; let's enjoy the night. Let's have fun, this is our prom." Kimberly did the rest of her greetings away from Emily. Kimberly hated the separations, where the jocks, rich, and smart students were in their own click, and would only dance one group at a time. Kimberly went to change that as she went over to the DJ.

"Rich, we gotta change this funk in the air. I can't take all this disconnection."

"I hear ya Kim, what do you have in mind?" Kimberly smiled. She whispered in his ear. Rich nodded. With the music blaring widely known songs, _"C'mon 'N Ride the Train" _by Quad City DJ's brought everybody from their seats to dance. .

* * *

The Prom consisted of the finalists' awards for the floats that were made by the students just this week for the Prom. The small floats were set up all around the room. There will a best dressed of the evening awards, and of course king and queen crowning towards the end. The nominees were a surprising group: Kimberly/Tommy of course, Billy/Marge, Wallace/Jane, Zack and Angela, and last but not least Jason/Emily. 5 couples on the ballot would make for an interesting night. 

Jason didn't appreciate Kim and Tommy's slow dance to a song Tommy whispered to Rich. Tommy requested _"Why I Love You So Much"_ by Monica for Kimberly. The crowd clapped once the couple's song ended with Tommy dipping Kimberly back. Tommy lifted Kimberly up as she giggled. They kissed and walked off the floor.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay." Tommy went to get drinks. Jason was standing against the wall behind Kimberly.

"My, my, what a beautiful dress on a beautiful lady." Kimberly slightly turned to see Jason standing alone right behind her.

"Where's your girl?" Kimberly asked.

"Bathroom."

"She seems great."

"Right. Like you even care about me, like you ever cared about me."

"I did, do care Jase. If she makes you happy, Jason, what more can I say?"

"You don't like her?" Jason asked.

"I don't know her. Not really. I mean, I've seen her around school, making out with you a lot lately…"

"Well, I hope you didn't expect me to just wallow in pity, pining over you."

"Of course not Jason."

"The one thing that really makes me angry to this day, is them." Jason pointed over to Zack talking with Tommy, his date Angela talking with Aisha, Rocky carrying drinks over to them. "How dare they chose you over me?"

"You made them choose. I didn't."

"You dumped me to be with your trailer trash!"

"He is not trailer trash! Your actions, your hatred made you lose your friends, not me!"

"You took my best friend from me."

"I don't have that much power Jason. You lost Zack on your own account. Don't blame me."

"He will never give you what you truly deserve. He doesn't have the money or the.."

"I don't need the money to be with happy, as long as I have Tommy. I am fine."

"Fine? Fine! You would have been more than fine with me!"

"Yes, I probably could have had a great life with you Jason, but it wouldn't have been the life I truly wanted. I love Tommy. And he loves me, I think he always has, which makes my feelings true."

"Yeah, that love was enough for you to spread your legs wide, huh." Kimberly looked at Jason.

"Have a good time Jason. Enjoy yourself with Emily."

"Oh he will." Kimberly turned to find Emily standing there. "And not because of you." Emily wrapped her arms around Jason.

"Yeah, so just go back to your Trailer Trash of a boyfriend slut," Jason said. Kimberly smiled.

"Trailer Trash huh?" Kimberly said with a smile and nod as she stepped up closer to them.

"Yeah, your Trailer Trash boyfriend," Jason said. Kimberly slapped Jason as hard as she could. Emily was about to retaliate for her man, but Kimberly blocked any shot and shoved her into Jason, both fell hard against the wall. Everyone gasped around, and mostly everyone stopped to look over at them. Kimberly was about to lay a punch on Emily too, but decided this was not the place nor the time, Prom night was not the place for any fight.

"Everything okay?" Tommy asked with his hands on Kimberly's shoulders. His hands moved up and down her arms, caressing her and calming her anger. Tommy was staring at Jason and Emily, who were standing up now.

"He is a better man and person than you two ever could be. I am a better person now that I see who you really are. So, get over it. And get over yourself! Have a great prom night!"

"You okay?"

"Of course tiger. Let's go. I'm thirsty again." Kimberly held Tommy's hand as he led them away.

"Ms. Hart, what was that all about?" Principal Caplain asked coming over to Kimberly and Tommy.

"Nothing sir. Don't you think we should announce the winners of the float contest?"

"Of course!" He walked away. Aisha held up a drink as Kimberly came over to them.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Nice slap," Rocky whispered. Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks. Felt nice too."

* * *

About an hour later 

The float winners carried their trophies on the dance floor in celebration. Everyone was seemingly having a great time. With the Prom goers having a blast, Kimberly was found near the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked as he came up the stairs. There were so many people taking pictures, laughing and having a great time, it was weird to find Kimberly away from that.

"I just need a breather. I need to get out of here."

"I'll come with you."

"No! I just…"

"You're not going alone." Kimberly reached up and kissed Tommy on the lips. He stroked her cheek before kissing her again. "I know where to go. Meet me in the parking lot."

"Okay." Kimberly picked up her dress and walked out the door.

Tommy found where all the limo drivers were waiting near the hotel ballroom. In the lounge area there was a huge screen tv with NBA game on. Tommy paused a bit watching some of the game, but knew he was on a mission. He could catch the highlights of that game later on.

"Hey Roger, Kimberly left something in the limo can I get the keys for a bit?"

"Of course Tommy." He tossed the keys to Tommy.

"Thanks man. How's the game going?"

"Not good for Bill, he's gonna lose 200 before the night is over with."

"Ouch. Well, thanks, good luck." Roger went back to watching the game with the rest of the drivers. Kimberly adjusted the top of her dress again as Tommy walked over to her. He showed her the keys as he twirled them around his finger.

"Great work."

"Now which limo is ours?" Tommy raised the lock up in the air and hit the button. Nothing went off. They walked around, it was surprising not being able to find their limo in the mass of black and white limos. Tommy placed his hand on Kim's back and led her around the large parking lot filled with limos. Tommy hit the button again. "Come on." They walked around before the limo alarm went off. "Here we are." Tommy opened the door for her after stopping the panic ring. "Wow! Can't believe we almost couldn't find this monster limo. It's the biggest one in the lot!"

"Well, you always tend to like things big," Kimberly said.

"Then why am I with you again?" Tommy asked with a smile. Kimberly slapped his stomach. Tommy laughed, though rubbed his stomach.

"Haha, you are just so funny!" Kimberly got inside the limo. Tommy looked down at Kim's foot and saw her ankle was a bit red and a little swollen. It was the foot she had in a cast before she requested to take it off. Tommy knew it was too soon and her slip when Emily tried to throw punch on her didn't help. Kimberly caught Tommy looking at her foot as she removed her gold shoes. Tommy put the key in the initiation to start the car, and turn on the radio before he got into the backseat and closed the door on them.

"How's your foot?" Tommy asked.

"It's nothing. I sprain my ankle all the time, comes with being a gymnast."

"That maybe true, but that foot had a stress fracture Kim."

"I'm fine Tommy." Kimberly went into the cooler and pulled out another bottle of champagne. Kimberly brought her foot up under her dress as she sat down more comfortable. She sat back as Tommy put his arm around her while turning on the radio. Some soft music filled the limo. Kimberly popped the cork quickly and took a sip.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked stopping her sip that turned into a long gulp.

"Having a drink!"

"But why so much?"

"It's just a sip Tommy. No harm ever done from a sip." Kimberly held the champagne up to Tommy's lips. He took a drank from the bottle. "See! It's only champagne. You can't get drunk fast off this stuff."

"Yes you can."

"Well, I don't. I love champagne, I love the bubbles and how it tingles."

"You just love a lot of things that tingle." Kimberly smiled up at Tommy and took another sip.

"That is true." Kimberly giggled. "I can't believe he called you that, trailer trash, as if… was I ever like that to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew I had more, more money that is, and a better house, but I never thought I let it made me better than someone else who didn't, right?"

"Of course you didn't. Not intentional."

"Intentional? But I…"

"Hey, granted you walked around looking better than everyone, drove the best car around, teachers included…" Kimberly smiled. "But that was your style. You never put someone down who didn't have what you did, at least I never heard you doing it myself, or heard it from anyone else. You were the good rich girl of the school. Snooty yes, but you're a girl, most girls act a bit high and mighty, but you weren't rude about it and definitely not hurtful. I mean, even when I bumped into you a few times, you always apologized somewhat before you went on a tangent about your nail breaking or your hair coming out of place that made you mad."

"We bumped into each other a lot?"

"A fair few."

"Why don't I…"

"Like I said, you broke a nail." Kimberly smiled. She drank more from the bottle of champagne. "And we all know how important your nails are to you." Tommy took a drank as well.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too Beautiful."

"Make love to me Tommy."

"Right here, right now?"

"Where else would you rather be?" Kimberly asked. She pulled his green striped tie over to her.

"Nowhere else in this entire world," Tommy answered immediately. Tommy kissed her immediately. Kimberly's hand slid up of Tommy's leg, while she held his face and kissed him passionately. As Kimberly cupped his face through their many kisses, Tommy placed his hand on Kim's waist. Kimberly moved on top of his lap with help from Tommy. She kissed his cheek as she pulled away. Tommy smiled as she caressed his face. Tommy held her waist.

"You are so beautiful."

"You aren't so bad yourself," Kimberly said smirking. Tommy kissed that smirk away. He kissed around chin and down her neck.

"God, I feel like I am under some spell," Tommy moaned before sucking at Kim's neck. "You smell and taste so good." Tommy pulled the back of Kim's dress down enough to feel her smooth skin. Kimberly moaned as Tommy kissed around the edge of the top of Kim's dress.

"It's called 'So In Love'."

"Yes I am." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips.

* * *

With Kimberly straddling Tommy's lap, she pulled the top of her dress down to her waist. She could feel his hardness through his tuxedo pants. Tommy looked at the clear silicone self-adhesive bra cups. He smiled. 

"What?" Kimberly asked as she looked down too. Tommy shook his head with a smile.

"You never cease to amaze to me." Tommy touched the middle of the silicone strapless bra and pulled it slowly off. "I love you." Kimberly smiled. She cupped his face and kissed him. Tommy's hands were at Kim's waist, before they slid up and covered her breasts. Kimberly braced her hands right beside Tommy's head, as Tommy reached down enough and sucked on her breasts. As Kimberly kissed him, Tommy's hands disappeared beneath Kim's dress. He pushed her dress aside enough to take a peak at Kim's silvery white panties. He saw the side ties and moaned. Kim's dress quickly covered her panties as Kimberly moved up a bit as she kissed around Tommy's chin and neck as well. Tommy pulled at the side ties of her panties down from beneath the layers of tulle. Kimberly moved up and stood on her knees between Tommy's legs. Tommy helped Kimberly push her dress down her body and to the ground. The tent in his pants was obvious now. Kimberly brought Tommy's head up and kissed him on the lips. She pushed his suit jacket down his arms, and then unbuttoned his shirt.

"I love you tiger."

"Oh Beautiful. I love you so much." Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly's back and hugged her. Kimberly moved aside Tommy's shirt enough as she fumbled with Tommy's pants and boxers to free Tommy's hard cock. Tommy moved his hands from her waist and held her ass as Kimberly lined up.

"I see why its not easy having sex in a car or a limo. There really isn't much room on this couch."

"Well, I never thought that…" Tommy locked eyes with Kimberly after she slid inside him into her. She closed her eyes as he filled her. "Hot damn," Tommy moaned as he found himself buried deep inside her warm channel. He forced her legs to open wider as she straddled his lap when he thrusted against her.

Kimberly braced herself on her hands at first, as Tommy reached down between them, his thumb touching that exposed clit. She gasped as his thumb pressed hard against her. She fell down on top of him. Tommy moved her hair aside as he sucked on her neck and shoulder. They slowly fell to lie long ways on the back couch. Kimberly braced herself on his chest, as Tommy held her waist. Tommy's groans, in sync with Kim's gasps and moans. Tommy watched her stomach tightened in response to his thrusts. The way her body arched back as she moved against him. Kimberly gasped and moaned as Tommy moved her up and down his length faster, his thrusts stronger. Tommy rubbed up and down her arms, pushing them together so her breasts were pushed together. Kimberly pushed down his chest, as she bounced in his lap. Tommy caressed Kim's breasts as her hands moved back to holding his knees. Tommy's hands moved to holding her lower back. Tommy and Kimberly moaning loudly. Kimberly came riding Tommy wildly. But that wasn't enough for Tommy and absolutely not for Kimberly. She wanted more and new he would take her there again. Tommy kicked off his shoes, freeing his ankles and legs from the pants and boxers, while he took off his shirt just as fast.

Tommy and Kimberly's love making moans could be heard through the limo. A few couples walking by the limo were snickering before heading to their limo to do the same. Tommy lay behind her, as he slid his hard cock inside her. They kissed as they made love. Tommy held Kim's stomach, as he thrust from behind her. Their other hands locked together, fingers interlaced. Both moaning. Tommy's hand slid up from her stomach to grip her breast, as Kimberly held the back of his head. Tommy moved them quicker as he thrusted deeper. Tommy pressed his cheek to Kim's cheek, both moaning loudly still. Tommy kissed her neck, sucking there. Their bodies moving faster and faster against each other. Kimberly held his hand that was just below her navel. She was close and Tommy knew it. Tommy quickly pulled out and forced Kimberly around to face him.

"Wha…oh!" Tommy brought Kim's leg over him as he slid right back inside her. "Yes! Oh!"

"Beautiful..." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips, sucking her bottom lip. Kim's arms went around his neck, as she moved slightly on top of Tommy, while still making love. Tommy however moved them over so that he was on top. They started a normal pace, but it wasn't long before Tommy was pounding himself against Kimberly.

"Yes, yes, Tommy, oh! I love you!" She screamed as she came again. Just in that short sentence, made Tommy to come. Their eyes met as their ecstasies consumed their bodies. Kimberly came and buried her face into Tommy's neck. Tommy rubbed naked back, as he soothing warm breaths against his neck. Kimberly body went limp against him. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"We should head back."

"In a minute," Kimberly sighed holding Tommy in a hug. Tommy patted her naked back, while kissing her cheek and neck over and over. Kimberly pulled away and kissed Tommy softly on the lips.

"Ready now?" Kimberly shook her head. She held his face, staring deep into Tommy's eyes. She was still tingly with Tommy still inside her. She felt warm, she felt happy, she felt absolutely loved. She smiled at Tommy. Tommy went to kiss Kimberly again, but she pulled back.

"I'm ready now." She blew a kiss at Tommy with a smile. Tommy let out a soft laugh. Kimberly reached down for her dress to cover up. Tommy pulled up his pants and boxers in one pass, his head bumping the limo. Kimberly laughed.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kimberly giggled more as Tommy rubbed the spot.

"Uh... Where's my bra?" Kimberly felt around, but couldn't find it.

"Just forget it."

"But it's my bra!" Tommy moved forward and kissed Kimberly again.

"They could be announcing Queen and King."

"Shit!" Kimberly searched around as Tommy got dress himself. He found her bra. Somehow it had gotten mingled in his suit jacket.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly came back into the ballroom and found mostly everyone looking forward at the stage where Principal Caplain stood. Bright white lights shining down on the stage along with the music on low. 

"There you two are, they are about to announce King and Queen!" Aisha said.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought we missed it!" Kimberly and Tommy hurried to make themselves look presentable. Kimberly moved some hair from her face, as Tommy fixed his jacket and tie some more.

"Where were you two?"

"Just a bit of fresh air," Kimberly said straightening the top of her dress again.

"Fresh air?" Aisha looked at the two. She saw the new hickey on Kim's neck and a hickey forming on Tommy's neck as well. "You two went off and had sex huh?" Kimberly smiled at Aisha. "You're supposed to wait until after the Prom! It's tradition! It's the rule!"

"Well, we're not good with following the rules," Tommy whispered to Aisha as Kimberly fixed his tie. He straightened his black suit jacket on his shoulders again after fixing the tie and his ponytail again. Kimberly and Tommy turned to the stage.

"And now for our King and Queen of the Junior Prom 1996…..drum roll please…" The DJ put on the drums. Kimberly took Aisha's hand along with Tommy's hand. She squeezed them both. Rocky patted Tommy's back, knowing his friend had this won. It was evitable. The perfect couple of course would win this year's Prom King and Queen. Principal Caplain pulled the results on the ballot from the large envelope. "Okay, the results are in! Well well, I guess that is no surprise…. Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart!"

Kimberly clapped with the rest before she jumped into Tommy's arm and hugged him. Emily threw down her hat to the floor, thinking she had convinced enough voters for her and Jason to win this. The spotlight searched the room for the couple.

"Where is the happy couple?!"

"Coming!" Kimberly yelled. Kimberly fixed her top of her dress on her chest before she and Tommy, holding hands, walked to the stage. They were crowned in their Mardi Gras purple and green stone golden crowns and large sticks.

"Speech, speech, speech!" The crowd cheered. Tommy was first up to the microphone.

"Well, thank you all for voting for us, I mean this is… amazing. Thank you for…. This!" Tommy help up the stick to the students. The crowd cheered. Kimberly took the microphone

"Yes, thank you guys for voting for us! We really appreciate this and will cherish this moment forever. Thank you." The photographer came up and took several pictures of the newly crowned King and Queen. Tommy kissed Kim's cheek for one picture. His crown slipped a bit getting a laugh from the crowd, but Kimberly fixed it and they looked beautiful together.

"Now, the King and Queen must share the special dance of the night for us. Now could everyone kindly clear the dance floor for our King and Queen." Kimberly and Tommy walked to the golden floor for their private dance to _"The Power of Love"_ by Celine Dion.

"May I have this dance Beautiful?" Tommy asked with his hand out to her.

"You may," Kimberly said taking his hand. He spun her to him. Kimberly giggled. Kimberly sang to Tommy. Tommy even let Kimberly stand on his feet to take the pressure from her foot. Kimberly never felt so loved than with all eyes on Tommy and her as they shared their magical dance of the night. Tommy kissed Kimberly in the end, cupping her face.

* * *

Toward the end of the final hour of the Prom, Kimberly knew she had to make a final note to the students. Kimberly went over to Rich. She asked for his mic. Rich handed it over to Kimberly as he turned the music on low again. 

"Okay guys! I know we have had a great night everybody! I just want to make one tiny announcement before everybody gets in a rush to leave! Now everybody don't forget to grab a parting gift bag on the way out, you paid for them, so might as well take them! I hope everybody got a chance to sign the board and leave a note on the camera too, we would love to see what you all think." Kimberly yelled through the DJ's microphone as the night was coming to a close. The gifts bags filled with Mardi Gras colored bands with Junior Prom 1996 on it, metallic foil leis, metallic half mask, jester clappers, golden chocolate coins, plush bears with Mardi Gras, light sticks. "Now have save rides going home! I want to see everyone at school bright and early Monday morning!"

Once the Prom was over, everyone piled back into the limo. They drove around with the music blasting as most other Prom goers. Angela whispered in Zack's ear that her parents would be out of town and she was wondering if he wanted to spend the night with her.

"You serious?"

"Uh huh." Zack smiled. Angela kissed his cheek before softly on the lips.

"Excuse me." Zack pressed the button for the window to the driver. "Roger, my man, could you open the rooftop?"

"Of course Mr. Taylor." The roof opened. Zack stood up in the limo.

"Zack, what are you..."

"I love prom night extravaganza!" Zack yelled with his arms extended from the roof of the limo after Angela gave him another kiss.

"Zack! What are you doing?!" Kimberly yelled trying to pull him down while laughing. Zack came down back into the limo.

"Uh, Kim, if you could have Roger drop Angela off at her place."

"Angela, you don't want to spend the night with all of us?" Aisha asked.

"I'm really tired and…"

"Don't worry I'm going with her to make sure she is alright." Kimberly looked at Zack.

"I bet you will. Roger, a little pit stop to Miss Smith's house," Kimberly said.

"Of course Miss Kimberly."

"Thanks." Zack and Angela weren't the only couple to leave them that night. Cindy and Derek left the group to head to Derek's home for some alone time as well.

They drove around their limo for about an hour to the music of LL Cool J and Ginuwine, before Kimberly made them go to her place for some more fun. They went back to Kim's house for the evening, knowing they were both too wired to go to sleep after Prom night. They debated on what to do. Kimberly had said, the pool, but they had been drinking a bit, so that was out. Tommy said some games, but the girls were not into that. So in the end, while the boys scrambled up some snacks, they decided to watch a movie or two. The boys went to find something to snack on and play one game of basketball, as the girls were drinking and trying to figure out which movie to watch from Kimberly's large wall collection. The girls had all changed into their PJs, except for Kimberly. She wanted to get full wear of this dress, knowing this dress was probably gonna get just one wear after tonight.

"All in all I'm glad I went, good times," Aisha said. "Good time." Kimberly popped another bottle of champagne after the boys left the room.

"Someone wants to be really drunk tonight."

"Huh?"

"That's like the third bottle we have opened in 10 minutes."

"There were 10 of us drinking."

"9," Marge said putting her glass down. "I am done."

"Me too," Billy said. "I'm gonna go see what the boys are doing."

"Okay honey." Billy kissed her cheek before leaving the bedroom.

"Still, we can't have you drunk and falling down everywhere."

"I don't fall when I'm drunk!"

"Sure Kim! I remember someone being so drunk, she didn't know she was standing on a railing."

"I didn't fall though."

"Because someone saved you. Probably Tommy, he did tell me you were sick."

"No, I, I don't remember falling at all. I did get sick though, but only after…." Kimberly started thinking about that night and what Aisha said. Kimberly flashed back to that night and standing on the rail, it was a dark night, not a cloud in the sky. Then the world around Kimberly stared shaking and spinning. The last thing Kimberly remembered before the urge to puke was Tommy's face. Kimberly gasped.

"You okay?" Aisha asked.

"Just I, I uh saw... remembered something."

"About what?"

"Nothing, nothing. You guys want some chips or fruits?"

"Sure!"

"I'll be right back." Kimberly sent up some guards with trays of fruits, chips and other snacks for the girls.

* * *

Aisha found Rocky playing basketball against Tommy in the court made for Tim inside the mansion. Tim took a whole room and turned it into a basketball court. The others had played their game, but Rocky challenged Tommy to a one on one match. Rocky felt Tommy fouled in when he stole the ball to passed it for Billy for the game winning shot. Aisha was looking for Kimberly. 

"Hi guys, we got the movies going with tons of snacks," Aisha said.

"Food?"

"Snacks, sound great," Adam said. He got up with Billy and they left with Michael.

"Have you two seen Kim?"

"She's not upstairs?" Rocky shot a three, but missed. Tommy rebounded and ended up dunking over Rocky.

"She went to get snacks, but she never came back." Tommy got the ball.

"Game, point!" Tommy shot a three and made it. "I'll find her after I change."

"Thanks." Tommy picked up his suit jacket and walked out the room.

"Do you guys ever stop playing basketball?"

"Nah." Rocky bounced the ball. "You play?"

"Not really."

"Shot." Rocky bounced the ball to Aisha. She caught it with easy and bounced the ball. She shot a perfect three. "Not really?"

"I played a little pee wee ball in camp."

"That was an amazing shot."

"Well, I am amazing sometimes." Aisha smiled.

After a few go at another for their shots, Aisha shoved Rocky back during his shot. He grabbed her to prevent his fall and took Aisha down with him. They were both laughing, as Aisha laid on top of him. Aisha reached down and kissed him as Rocky's arms went around her waist.

"I didn't mean to kiss you," Rocky said as he pulled from Aisha's soft lips.

"I think I kissed you."

"I should be going."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"Who says I would?" Aisha pulled Rocky back and kissed him again. Kimberly came into the court since Adam said he left Aisha with Tommy and Rocky. She was carrying another bottle of champagne. Kimberly gasped when she found them kissing. She nearly dropped the bottle.

"Oop." Kimberly quickly closed the door behind her in shock. She opened the door briefly and smiled as she watched Rocky slowly rolled Aisha to the court while still kissing her.

* * *

With her injured foot making swirls in the cool blue water, Kimberly drank from another bottle of champagne that night. Kimberly had her dress pulled up enough to make sure she didn't get it wet. She was staring out at the large half moon in the sky. Twinkling stars all around, shining beautiful in the clear blue skies. Kimberly sighed. 

"There you are? Why are you out here all alone, and drinking again?" Tommy asked pulling his white shirt over his green and red striped PJ pants.

"No reason."

"Man, it's such a beautiful night." Tommy slipped off his flip flops.

"Yeah." They stared at the large clear moon above them in the sky. "You were that guy that night right?"

"What guy?" Tommy asked sitting down next to her.

"The one that saved me from that fall."

"Yeah, I was."

"My angel and I never knew it."

"How did you find out?"

"Aisha, she said you told her about me being sick in the bathroom. I remember being high up, and then I slipped, but I didn't fall. You caught me. I didn't recognize you, maybe it was the drinks, but I always knew I saw your eyes before. Those eyes I'm staring at right now. It just all clicked tonight. You were watching over me a long time ago, when no one else was. Why?"

"We all need some angels in life. I found mine." Kimberly smiled and leaned against Tommy. He put his arm around her after kissing the side of her head. Kimberly laughed.

"I saw Aisha and Rocky kissing."

"What? Where?"

"Upstairs, on the basketball court."

"Wow! I left Rocky and Aisha talking to find you. They sure don't waste time." Kimberly laughed with Tommy.

"That's what happens, drinking and fucking."

"I wouldn't put it that far," Tommy said. "But it's great. I'm happy for them. You made a good pick. They make a cute couple."

"That they do," Kimberly said with a smile.

"But not as cute as we do." Kimberly laughed. "No couple is as cute as us." She leaned more into Tommy's arms.

"Now that is true." They both laughed.

* * *

Barely a week later, Kimberly was keen on training again. The doctors made her wear a walking cast back on, for the next few weeks. Olympic Trials were toward the end of the first week in June, just less than 2 weeks away from today. Kimberly had to be in somewhat shape if she wanted a chance to go to Bella's training camp that would be for 3 straight weeks in his gym before the Olympics. Bella's decision was the last one for the American women's team. He would choose only 7 girls to go to Atlanta for the Olympics from the top 10 girls at the Trials Competition in Philadelphia, PA and maybe 5-10 more girls on the injured list that had exceptions for missing the Trials. Kimberly didn't want to be on that list of girls. She wanted to compete. Kimberly had been back condition, but not training her routines. Coach Russo felt she could risk injury pushing too hard too fast. Her foot was in a cast for 6 weeks, though the doctors did say it should have been 2 months. 

Tommy ran into the gym after hearing the loud music from it yet again. He was just getting home from his job at the Dojo. Tommy knew that loud music only meant one thing. Tommy had never ran the path to the gymnasium so fast before.

"What are you doing?" Tommy yelled. He had found Kimberly on beam just yesterday with her walking cast right next to the beam, but needing to be on her foot. She was doing handstands, spins and tiny jumps. And now today, Kimberly was on bars. She was supposed to be studying for her exams, since they had already turned in their final reports for all classes.

"Practicing!" Kimberly said as she did another giant swing.

"Get off!" It was very dangerous for Kimberly to be on bars so soon. Even her coach told her not to train any dismounts on that foot so soon. "Kimberly, stop it!"

"Oh Tommy, I'm fine!"

"Now! Get down now!" Tommy yelled as she passed him on another giant swing. Kimberly smiled. She did a full twist giant right into a Jaeger; thankfully Tommy was there and caught her when she missed. Kimberly was laughing as they dropped to the ground right after the catch. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

"What?"

"Are you mad! You could have injured yourself!" Tommy yelled.

"Oh, I knew you would catch me tiger! And maybe I'm going mad! Olympic Trials are like 2 weeks away and I'm still not training! I feel fine! I know my foot is healed! I want to train!" Kimberly shouted back.

"Not for at least another few days, please Beautiful. Please!" Kimberly looked at Tommy. She reluctantly nodded.

"Okay tiger."

"Thank you." Kimberly smiled. Tommy sighed. He pushed some hair from his forehead breathing hard still.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked. Tommy looked at her.

"You just about gave me a heart attack there Beautiful." Kimberly laughed and kissed Tommy on the lips after cupping his face.

"Sorry tiger. I promise to take it slow from now on."

"Good."

* * *

**AN: Thanks again everybody!**

**Until next time!**

**:P**

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 23: Georgia Peaches**

_"Tommy!" A woman in the distance waved at him. _

_"Mom?" _

_"Tommy!" Mrs. Oliver rushed over to the couple. She grabbed Tommy and hugged him tightly. "Son, oh Tommy! How I have missed you!" Mrs. Oliver held her son as if he would disappear if she left go. Tommy let her go through. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"Kimberly didn't tell you?" Tommy looked at Kimberly. _

_"No, she didn't." _

_"I suspected she wouldn't." _

_"Wait… you never said you were coming back to town." _

_"You talked to her?" _

_"I, I did a few days, but-but, it was…, I wanted to…" _

_"Well, I knew I needed to see my son and since I felt his girlfriend wouldn't tell him I had called." _

_"That's not true." _

_"Well, here I am nonetheless. I need to speak with you son, alone." _

_"Whatever you have to say, you can say it here with Kimberly. We have no secrets, at least I don't think we do." Tommy was looking at Kimberly. Her head went down. _


	23. Georgia Peaches

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day everybody. Now go out there and give someone a kiss, it doesn't have to be the one you love the most, I know during this Lent season, I'm trying to be nice and kind to everybody. I think we can all make a peaceful world one step at a time if we all stop stressing and start kissing :P! Now, I was asked if I was gonna do a Valentine's Day story, I got a few ideas, in which I will love to share with you guys next year. So until then, enjoy this new chapter! **

**Chapter 23: Georgia Peaches**

With the sun on her back, sweat on her arms and back, Kimberly was jogging lightly around the Society Hill. She could have just ran at the gym, with her music blaring, but Kimberly chose the outside. Some fresh air and natural surroundings would do her some good. Kimberly had woke up early to get in this morning run. She came back to the gate in front of the mansion and Tommy was standing there. His arms crossed over his bare chest.

"You went jogging?" Tommy asked yawning a bit.

"Lightly."

"No such thing, Kim."

"Yeah there is. I was slow," Kimberly said turning around and walking backwards.

"Right." Kimberly smiled.

"Race ya back to the house tiger." Kimberly winked and slightly took off still backwards. Tommy smiled, and then raced after Kimberly. They were both laughing. "Beat ya!"

"Barely!"

"On one really good foot mind you!" Kimberly yelled walking up the stairs to her room.

"Whatever, I was in flip flops so call it even."

"I still won." Tommy opened the door for Kimberly. They went on for breakfast and to get ready for school, exam week was coming very soon.

* * *

Tommy was singing very horribly from the shower as Kimberly was quickly checking her email. Aisha had called sending her a new review sheet that Billy made to help them for their up coming Chemistry and History exam. Their professors had added some extra credit questions to help to both of their exams. Tommy decided to use the shower first. Which meant, half of the hot water was already gone and Kimberly better hurry up and get in there or risk the warm shower. Kimberly tossed her dirty jogging shirt and pants to the ground, when Tommy's cell phone went off. Kimberly groaned. She rushed to find it. She recognized that number from before at the time of the beach. Kimberly looked to the bathroom. Kimberly opened the top.

"Hello?"

_"Where is my son?" _

"Who is this?"

_"Where is Tommy?" _

"Mrs. Oliver?"

_"Yes, this is Tommy's mother! Where is he?" _

"Is something wrong Mrs. Oliver?"Something terrible had happened which led to Mrs. Oliver calling Tommy for the first time she fled with his father. "Mrs. Oliver, what is wrong?"

_"I am not telling you! Where is Tommy?" _

"I told you Mrs. Oliver, I will get Tommy, but…."

_"No buts! I need to speak with my son immediately!" _

"He is in the shower, what is this about?"

_"I do not want to talk you, bitch!" _

"Look, I will get Tommy, but you have to calm down!"

_"I will not calm down you thief!" _

"Thief?"

_"You think you can tell me what to do after you stole my son away from me!" _

"I didn't take your son away!"

_"Everything was fine, everything was perfect until you came into his life and stolen him from me!" _

"Fine! Fine? Not find Mrs. Oliver. Your boyfriend was beating your son and you did nothing! Everything was not fine, Mrs. Oliver! If anything, you should be happy your son got out of that before he was killed or something!"

_"He has changed being with you!" _

"Yes, he is better!"

_"No! You are, you are a sick, sick horny boy's obsession! He should have been with his mother, he should have been with me!" _

"You have to know he was not safe there!"

_"I love my son!" _

"No, I love your son! And I would never let the things you let happen to the one I love."

_"What do you two know about love!" _

"I just do."

_"I don't need this, tell my son to call me." Click. _Kimberly looked at Tommy's phone and shook her head.

* * *

Tommy stood with water dripping from his hair, and a tiny towel around his waist. He came out the shower and could hear some muffled yelling.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly gasped and nearly dropped the phone as she turned to find Tommy standing there.

"You scared me!" Kimberly closed the top.

"I heard you yelling, what's wrong?" Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I said nothing Tommy."

"Positive?"

"Yes. It was no one," Kimberly lied.

"Okay. You gonna shower anytime today?"

"Shower?"

"With me?"

"Oh, right I'm coming." Tommy went back into the bathroom. Kimberly closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She followed behind Tommy to shower.

* * *

A Few Days Later

Tommy and Kimberly had just finished their Chemistry and History exams. It was Wednesday afternoon. By next Friday this time, school would over with and the juniors would be seniors, granted they passed everything. Just Biology, Computers and Foreign Language left to take for exams. They had already done their English, Art, Calculus, Drama, Psychology, and PE/Gym classes. Kimberly however had 2 Language tests; French and Spanish, while Tommy just had Spanish, which was great being a friend to Rocky, because he really helped him out there.

"Oh man I think I messed up the acid/base questions," Kimberly said. "I always forget those pH questions."

"If anything I messed it up Beautiful."

"Oh, I know you were fine, you weren't sweating as much through that exam as you were through Calculus."

"That's because I failed Calculus!"

"Well, at least Chemistry is done too. Only 3 more tomorrow and Junior year is done!"

"Thank goodness, if I have to do another linear equation or figure more calculus chain rule…" Kimberly giggled. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tommy!" A woman in the distance waved at him.

"Mom?"

"Tommy!" Mrs. Oliver rushed over to the couple. She grabbed Tommy and hugged him tightly. "Son, oh Tommy! How I have missed you!" Mrs. Oliver held her son as if he would disappear if she left go. Tommy let her go through.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kimberly didn't tell you?" Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"No, she didn't."

"I suspected she wouldn't."

"Wait… you never said you were coming back to town."

"You talked to her?"

"I, I did a few days, but-but, it was…, I wanted to…"

"Well, I knew I needed to see my son and since I felt his girlfriend wouldn't tell him I had called."

"That's not true."

"Well, here I am nonetheless. I need to speak with you son, alone."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it here with Kimberly. We have no secrets, at least I don't think we do." Tommy was looking at Kimberly. Her head went down. Mrs. Oliver smiled. A little division might help her cause. Kimberly saw the slight smile on Mrs. Oliver's face.

"I really need to talk to you son." Mrs. Oliver put her hands on Tommy's arms, but Tommy pulled away, taking a step back. Something about that touch made him uneasy.

"Where's Dad?"

"You know your father couldn't come. He wanted, really bad, I had to talk him out of it. He couldn't risk…"

"Getting caught." Kimberly took Tommy's arm and grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined together.

"Exactly. Now, can we talk?"

"Tommy, maybe this is not the right place. Maybe we should go to some place a bit more quieter." Kimberly squeezed his hand. Tommy responded with a squeeze from his hand to thank Kimberly.

"Yeah, right. Let's get going."

"Great." Mrs. Oliver followed the couple to Kim's car. Tommy opened the backseat for his mother to get inside. He pulled Kimberly back and refused to let her hand go when she went to open her door.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"I didn't know! She had been calling you and calling..."

"What?"

"That number you didn't know, that was her calling all this time. I… I didn't know how to tell you."

"You should have told me!" Tommy let Kim's hand go and walked over to the driver's side. Kimberly sighed and got into the car.

* * *

They went to a café, where Mrs. Oliver tried to explain herself to Tommy and Kimberly. Kimberly brought over some coffee and donuts. It turned out Joe had put word out on the outside to take our Mr. Oliver and his wife if they are found. Mrs. Oliver took a risk to find and speak with her son. She needed money for ID.

"Why are you here Mom?" Tommy asked.

"I need your help."

"And where were you when I needed your help. How come you didn't stop Joe all those years? Why did you let him beat me, your own son?!"

"Honey, I made a mistake! It was the alcohol and drugs that made me forget how important you were, are to me! I made a mistake son, and I have no right to ask, but I need your help."

"So where is Dad?"

"We got into some trouble son, we need your help."

"Like what, like money?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What?" Mrs. Oliver and Kimberly said.

"I'm not giving you money Mom."

"But Tommy…" Kimberly was hushed by Tommy's glare.

"No, I won't!"

"Why not son?"

"So you and Dad can spend it on drugs or whatever scheme Dad's has cooking these days! No, I will not help you!"

"It is not a scheme! Our lives are at state! Joe is gonna kill us! We have to get out of this country!" Mrs. Oliver was crying now. Kimberly slid over a napkin, which Mrs. Oliver snatched up, wiping her eyes.

"Joe is in jail, what power does he have?"

"A lot, a lot more than you think. That is why I am here! Once we are safe, and we know Joe can't…"

"No. No Mom! I suggest you find another person to ask, Dad has stolen enough from Kimberly's family and me."

"We need your help son! You can't turn your back on your parents, we are family!"

"Family? You dare to throw family… at me! Where was my mother when Joe was pounding me with his fists. Where was my family when I had to go to school with bruises on my face and body? Where was my fucking family when I needed them, nowhere!"

"I am so sorry for that son, but I didn't have the power …!"

"And you still don't. Leave. Just leave me alone! Just leave and make sure you never come back! I am done with you! You and Dad! Done! Don't ever come back to me and ask anything from me. I have no mother, I have no father. My family, she's right here." Tommy took Kim's hand. "Come on Kim." Tommy pulled on Kim's arm. She got up with him. They walked out leaving a stunned Mrs. Oliver. Her head went to the table as she cried. Kimberly looked down and realized she left her purse.

"I left my purse."

"Fine, I'll be waiting in the car." Tommy walked on, so pissed his mother actually expected him to give her money. Money that he knew would just lead to them begging for more in the future.

* * *

"Mrs. Oliver. Mrs. Oliver!" Kimberly said a bit louder. Mrs. Oliver raised her head to find Kimberly standing there, wrapping her purse strap around her hand. 

"What do you want? I bet you are happy! My son wants nothing to do with me!" Mrs. Oliver laughed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Tommy just… well Tommy just has a hard time forgetting or forgiving what happened with everything. And he was very hurt by what your father did when he stole all those things. I don't know if he ever will get over that, I am trying to help him with that, but... But, look just because he said no, doesn't mean... well what do you need?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much money do you think you need?" Kimberly asked.

"You want to help us?"

"Of course, but it will take a bit of time. So, I ask again how much do you need?"

"Well, a few thousands should get us cleaning out the country with IDs and some security."

"Thousands?"

"Yes, just a few."

"Okay, okay I will help you."

"How?"

"Meet me in 3 days. I'll have your money for you by then."

"I can't wait that long. I can't stay away from my husband that long."

"I have to get some things in order to get that kind of money so fast, please… Here, take what I have…" Kimberly pulled out a few hundred dollars and held them out for Tommy's mother. Mrs. Oliver took the money. "Find a place and call me at this number when you do. I will come meet you with the money as fast as I can." Kimberly wrote down her cell phone.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because…. because you're Tommy's mother."

* * *

Few Days later

Kimberly stood before Tommy, it was late Sunday night. Tommy was caught by surprised at her sudden appearance since he was so engrossed with the game on tv when he should have been studying for his final exam tomorrow in Spanish. They had taken Biology and Computers last week.

"Hey!" Tommy looked at her and put the remote down after putting it on mute. "What's wrong?" Tommy asked looking at his sadden girlfriend. He sat up straighter very concerned.

"I need you to tell me why you love me."

"Because I just do."

"No, that's not the answer I need! If you could explain why you love me so much, maybe I…" Kimberly had tears in her eyes.

"Has something happened? You've been acting weird for a few days now. What is this about?"

"Just tell me Tommy!"

"I love you because of you, Kimberly, because when I'm with you…I feel like there's not a better place in this world I need to be than with you."

"More, tell me more. I need to hear your words, so that I can trust myself, so that I know you won't hate me when…" Tears rolled down her face, causing Tommy to quickly stand up and take her arms into his hands. He rubs her arms before she takes his hands into her hands.

"I could never hate you, Beautiful. I love you so much because of how when you look at me, especially when I frustrate you or make you so very angry, your nose scrunches up, flares up so beautifully that I know I might need to apologize and quick before my ass gets handed to me."

"I need to know…"

"I love you…"

"Please I have to know why…"

"There, that is a reason. I love how you interrupt me all the time, even when I'm trying to make a point. Which happens, every single time." Kimberly laughed. "I love how you are you, despite everything you have been through and that's how you will always be you. You are never false; you are never unbearable, never hateful, and never mean to a soul because of what you have. I love how you are a good, good person. So beautiful, smart, god, how smart you are and damn sexy, did I mention beautiful?"

"Yes. Stop embarrassing me."

"You see, you just don't know what you do to me and how wonderful I feel around you." Kimberly smiled. "You are so caring and…so sweet, inside and out." Kimberly laughed. "Very sweet inside." Tommy placed his hands on Kimberly's shoulders. "I love when you make me laugh, and how you make me laugh the way no one else could. I love how you change me. You changed me. You made me like school. School! I hated school! And yet you got me studying, and studying hard!" Kimberly laughed. Tommy wiped her face. "I love how you always keep your eyes closed that extra second, that second longer after we kiss. I love how when I touch you, whenever I hold you how amazingly great it feels to have you in my arms. I love how…"

"You can shut up and kiss me now." Tommy laughed. Tommy reached down and kissed Kimberly ever so passionately on the lips. Kimberly moaned with a smile.

"You see, one of the reasons why I love you again. You are the only one to tell me what to do and I love it." Tommy cupped her face and kissed Kimberly passionately again.

"I love you too. And you are so amazing, being able to say those things."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're so humble. And that's a reason why I love you so much." They kissed. "I love you."

"Care to tell me what brought this on?"

"I did something."

"What?"

"Something I'm not proud of, but I… I thought it was for the best."

"What did you do?"

"It was for your mother and father." Kimberly's voice cracked.

"My mother and father?"

"She needed your help Tommy and you, you just turned her away. I felt bad for her and I..."

"What did you do?"

"Your father and your mother had got into some trouble. They needed help and…"

"I told her to leave! I told her I wanted nothing else to do with them! Why would you…"

"But they were your parents and I…"

"What did you do? What did you... and why did you just say, were my parents?" Kimberly took Tommy's hands.

"I gave your mother 5,000 dollars."

"What?!" Tommy's eyes boggled out.

"She begged and you weren't gonna help her so I did. I was going to tell you about it but with every thing that happened, especially with the phone and not telling you, I felt that, I didn't know how you would…"

"You…you gave her 5, 5,000 dollars? When?"

"She came back 2 days ago. You were in class and I, I know you said no to her, but when the way she looked when you said no. She was so heartbroken and I just…"

"What happened?"

"Dad found out from some police friends, that your father and mother were in an accident trying to escape the police going over the border to Mexico. They found drugs in the car and they were…"

"Killed."

"No! God, no! That would be so horrible and I would never ever forgive myself for that!"

"Then what happened?"

"They are in prison. Well, your mother has down there near the border where she was caught with the drugs, while your father is coming back here because he broke his parole. I'm so sorry Tommy! It's all my fault! I gave her the money and that's how they got the drugs and were using them which caused them to speed and…have their accident. Now your father is sharing the same jail with Joe and he could…"

"It's not your fault."

"But I…"

"You thought you were helping them."

"I should have listened to you and not helped…."

"They would have gotten the money from somewhere, anywhere else. They probably would have stolen it and that could have gotten them killed instead."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly hugged him.

"I'm sorry too. You are out 5,000 dollars…"

"That's not an issue."

"It will be when your father finds out."

"I don't care."

"God, my parents are in jail. My father is in jail again, this is just… It's just… whoa."

"I'm so sorry Tommy." They hugged again. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Tommy went to visit his parents in jail. Kimberly offered to come with Tommy down where his mother was in prison, but he told her no. He needed to see her on his own. Lucky, Mrs. Oliver's charges weren't as severe. She got a few misdemeanors for owning drugs in a stolen car, under the influences but it was Mr. Oliver driving under the influence, having skipped out on his parole by leaving the state. Mr. Hart offered to pay their bails, though he knew once they were out, they would probably run and he would be out thousands of dollars because of that again. Tommy thanked Mr. Hart, but knew his parents. His father had already broken his probation, by running the first time after being released early, how's to say they won't do it again. 

School was basically over with once exams were done. It was boredom going to school, knowing there was nothing left to do. Most classes just gave back reports and assignments throughout the year. Tommy and Kimberly pass all their exams with great grades, B's mostly for Tommy, which was a great upgrade from all C's last year. Kimberly couldn't be happier, and Tommy was very proud of himself, as well as Mrs. Hart. Kimberly kept her perfect 4.0 GPA with A's on every exam and reports.

Kimberly was standing on the line as she eyed the vault. She was just in a pink sleeveless bodysuit. Kimberly tapped her leg to the music pumping the gym. In just a few short days, she would be leaving for Philadelphia to compete in the Olympic Trails coming up weekend. Tommy was standing at the end of the ramp next to the vault. Coach Russo had worked on Kim's conditioning for these Olympic Trials. Kimberly was put on a strict diet and workout routine. If she wanted to be ready, she would have to stick to it and just hope her landings come to her at the Trials.

"Come on Kim, just stuck this vault and we can move to beam and be done for the day!" Coach Russo was on the other side yelling at Kimberly. Kimberly took a step back as she ran toward the horse. She did a front handspring into a double front tuck with a half twist. She bounced up after a step to the side a big step, but she landed the vault she had been having trouble on all week.

"Way to go Kim!" Kimberly was high fived by her coach.

"Thanks Coach!" Kimberly hated having her foot wrapped, but it was the only way for Kimberly to safely train and not have to worry about spraining that foot again.

"How's the foot? Stinging any?"

"Not really."

"Good, let's try out that beam."

"Okay." Tommy held Kimberly water bottle. She took 2 pills before took a sip of water.

"You sure you are okay?"

"Yes. It feels great to be training again."

* * *

Coach Russo left once Kimberly had trained for 6 hours straight. Her conditional was three quarters where it needed to be. Kimberly was still breathing hard after every training session for the past week and in ball of pain from all her heaving trainings, especially from bars, but it was a good pain she could honestly say she missed. Gymnastics was hard work, constant pains and strains were common, but it was a dream to Kimberly to be an Olympian, and with dreams some pain comes. Tommy was fixing a salad for Kimberly as she washed up. Tommy settled the plate in front of her as Kimberly plopped down in a chair at the island. Tommy chopped up the chicken for the salad. Kimberly looked at the salad. Tommy added lite dressings to it with a handful of cheese and croutons. Kimberly sighed. 

"You okay?"

"I guess I'm not that hungry." Kimberly pushed the plate a bit away from her. Tommy had noticed her eating had gone a bit down since she started her heavy training. Kimberly would eat in spurges. Heavy with the diet foods when she thinks she needs it for the practice, but after that, nothing at all, but delicious ice chips as she calls them.

"But you just had a hard workout Kim. You have to eat something now." Tommy pushed the plate back to her.

"But that kind of defeats the point of training right if you pile on again with food, right?"

"No, not if you haven't eaten all day. You barely ate that bagel with strawberry cream cheese this morning, half if that a little deli sandwich with a pickle for lunch, time for dinner. Training takes up a lot of energy that needs to be replaced Kim. Now a salad with lean chicken breast is not piling on. I even put on that lite dressing instead of your favorite."

"Tommy, do you think I'm fat?"

"What? You're joking!" Tommy laughed. Kimberly shook her head. "Kimberly, I think you are perfect. Now, Marie made this huge fruit salad, won't you try some."

"Oh! With strawberries and peaches?"

"Oh sure! And once you make the Olympic team, you can have all the Georgia peaches you want in Atlanta."

"Now that sounds good." Tommy fed Kimberly a slice of a peach first then a strawberry piece.

"Good, so eat up this salad too." Kimberly smiled.

"Yes Daddy."

* * *

In Philadelphia, the city of Brotherly love, hosted this year's American Olympic Trials. Kimberly walked into the gym with Coach Russo and Tommy beside her. Her friends would be arriving a few hours later at the start of the competition. It was a 2-day event. After Saturday night, Béla Károlyi would go into the backroom with his staff with the list of girls in the top 15. After his spectacular and well-known training of girls, which lead to Olympic gold success, the US National Gymnastic Coordinator put him in charge of the women's teams. He would initially choose 8 girls as America's women team, but that was not a guarantee those 8 girls would be on the team come Olympic time in August. But typically that was the case. But things have been known to vary at Bella's 3-week gymanstic boot camp. Especially the positions and roles each girl will become. 

"Okay Kim. You are starting on your strongest today, floor. You need to show Bella your foot is fine right off the bat. No sit-downs. Minimize your steps on your landings and take your time, your body will react."

"Okay." Kimberly walked to the mat.

_Announcer 1: And now here is the reigning World Champion, Kimberly Hart on her first apparatus, Elfie. I cannot believe that just a little over 2 months ago, this girl was walking around with a cast on her foot and no hope for the Olympic Trials after that serious car accident. And here is she, and in pretty good condition._

_Announcer 2: I know Peter; I didn't think she would be here either, especially after seeing the photos from that horrific car accident. Now, her morning warm-ups were a bit rough, but that was expected with the lack of training she has had with her foot fracture. _

_Announcer 1: Okay, here she goes._

"You can do it, Kimberly!" Tommy yelled from the sidelines. He clapped as Kimberly was announced. The crowd cheered. Kimberly walked to the side of the mat. Her music has changed. She basically used the same format of passes to the new song. She had loved the song, _'Shell'_ so much, but this new music, _Maksim Mrvica's Handel's Sarabande_ a piano piece the first few seconds, before the slow piece moved to an upbeat techno music with the piano. Kimberly loved the up tempo music to add fun to the Olympics, and _'Shell'_ was too rock. Kimberly raised her arms up to indicate she was ready, when the white flag went up. Kimberly walked onto the mat with a slight smile, as the crowd clapped and cheered the loudest for her.

Kimberly stood still with her head down and her arms stretched out slightly behind her. The music came on. Kimberly's head rose up. She danced around lightly as a ballerina would to the slow music tempo. Kimberly did a double spin and then she did her single axel jump to one corner of the mat and took a deep breath. Just as the music was changing Kimberly did her first tumbling past, a full twisting double layout and landed on that note right as the music went upbeat with techno mixed in.

_Announcer 2: WOW! Did you see that height!_

_Announcer 1: She did step out of bounds though, Elfie, a tenth or more for that_

Kimberly knew she stepped too far back, but couldn't think about it because her second pass was coming. Kimberly looked straight ahead, eyeing the next tumbling pass as she took off again. She ran into her second pass, Arabian double front with a front layout. Tommy threw his arms up in excitement as Kimberly hit her second tumbling pass again with just as much height and power as the first but this time was perfect, no steps back.

_Announcer 2: Double wow! Did you see that height!_

Kimberly danced around the floor with a smile here and there, but she was focused. She did her signature double triple spin, which made the crowd cheer again before some more dance moves. She even played to the effect as if she was playing a piano to the music as she danced. Kimberly did an illusion to one side of the mat. She hopped ran into a front aerial into a salto with a full twist. Kimberly danced around a bit more before she stood in a corner eyeing her final pass. Kimberly took a deep breath in and blew it out before she ran into her final pass, a triple twist. She stood with her arms up high and that smile again. Kimberly did a spin dance run into a cartwheel ending in a high split, back aerial flip. Kimberly ended with a full twist horizontal down to the floor mat on her stomach at the last note to the music and raised her head, arm and foot up for the pose. Everyone in the stands were standing, clapping and cheering for Kimberly. Kimberly stood up and waved to the crowd as she walked off. She was breathing hard, but happy for that performance. It wasn't her best very, but damn close. Coach Russo caught Kimberly into a huge hug. He spun her around.

"That's how you start a competition!"

"I did step out of bounds on that first pass though," Kimberly said as her coach put her down.

"Couple of tenths so what! You were so filled with energy! I am proud of you!" Coach Russo rubbed her shoulders before patting Kim's back.

"Thanks." Tommy rushed over to them.

"You did it Kimberly! You were amazing out!" Tommy caught Kimberly in a hug as well. They waited on her score. The judges flashed on the board a 9.8. The crowd groaned at the seemingly low score.

"They just had to hold back for the other gymnasts. They didn't want you to blow them out the water so soon." Kimberly laughed at Coach Russo. "Let's go warm-up for vault." Kimberly nodded.

Kimberly didn't have the good vault rotation she expected to give today. Her first vault got a very low score of 9.5 with a sit down. Coach Russo knew Coach Béla Károlyi would not appreciate that. Kimberly didn't really fight for that landing. But she came back with her second vault, scoring 9.8 out of a possible 10. Kimberly moved to bars. Always a tough task for Kimberly. She somewhat struggled through it. Not coming to perfect handstand positions in all her giant swings, her feet weren't pointed at some points throughout the exercise, she even hit her foot on the lower bar during a pass before her Jaeger, but Kimberly was able to pull out that final twist fast to her full, full dismount, a change from the normal easy double layout she did. Kimberly took a tiny hop to the side, but was standing upright with her hands held high.

_Announcer 1: Man, did she ever have to fight through that bars exercise Elfie _

_Announcer 2: Yes Peter and that 9.65 score is not going to bring her up in the standings. She has to bring it all on her last routine of the day, beam. Which has always been her most consistent exercise to this day. I suspect she will score big here. She never fails to disappoint. _

Kimberly didn't fail on beam. Kimberly did all her key portions of her exercise from the full twisting back flip to start off, and her 3 back walkover sequence was spot on. Kimberly had a slight balance check on her simple single spin, but it wouldn't cost her much. She landed her full twisting double flip in a very squatted position, but kept her feet planted to the mat. She got a great score on beam.

_Announcer 1: Now that is a beam routine! Her 9.9 score will keep her high in the standings after those below average vault and bars scores. She executed every piece of her exercise with calmness and security, except for that silly pause on the simple spin, but she will make up for that tomorrow _

_Announcer 2: Kimberly Hart has shown us today, what foot injury, because she is back and the other gymnasts are gonna have to really fight to keep her from winning this competition_

_Announcer 1: Yes, she is back in form for the Olympics!_

At the end of the first day, Kimberly was in fourth place with a surprising score of 37.95. Shannon Miller carried the top score of the day with a 39.10 out of a possible 40.0. Keri Strug, Dominique Moceanu and Amy Chow who tied scores followed her in the standings. Dominique Dawes tied scores with Kimberly, with Amanda Borden, Becky Warner, and Angie Martins and so on to round off the top girls of the day. Tommy hugged Kimberly once she came from the floor after slipping on her jumpsuit and sneakers. Kimberly hugged him just as tight.

"You were awesome out there."

"I gotta be stronger tomorrow."

"Which you will be." Kimberly was pulled aside by Peter for an interview. He had cut the girl had been talking to short once Kimberly appeared from the back. Peter was a former great gymnast for the men's team, married to Nadia Comenci now and the announcer of today's, and mostly every American gymnastic competition as head commentary.

"A quick word Kimberly?"

"Of course." Peter motioned for the camera to come over to them. The cameraman nodded to him.

"Okay, I am Peter standing here with the reigning World Champion Kimberly Hart. What an amazing start, a 4th place standing at the end of the day after just a few short weeks of training. Are you happy with your performance today?" Peter asked holding the microphone to Kimberly. She smiled.

"Oh I am very happy, but I expect more from myself tomorrow."

"Well that is great to hear. Now, here's the question we all want to know, how's the foot after that accident?"

"Oh, the foot feels great! Really great!"

"There was only one setback, your fall on your first vault, how to plan on changing that for tomorrow?"

"With more practice of course. I haven't had the normal time to work-out as I would hope with my injury, but now that it has healed and I can see it has lasted 4 rotations, just 4 more to go for my dream of making the Olympic team. I expect to come out tomorrow stronger and much better now that I got one good day off my chest."

"Great, we can't wait to see it. Thank you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Coach Russo was chatting a bit with Béla Károlyi. Tommy was standing next to him when Kimberly walked over to them.

"Well hello Kimberly."

"Uh, oh my gosh. I, I can't, I can't believe…" Kimberly stuttered.

"Very impressive first day Kimberly Hart."

"Uh, thanks." Kimberly looked to Tommy for help. "I'm sorry, I'm just…I can't believe I'm actually meeting you."

"It is my pleasure as well Kimberly." They shook hands. "Coach Russo has explained to me your training for the past weeks, very remarkable how fast you were able to comeback."

"Uh…. thanks."

"Now, Coach Russo says your foot is completely healed. Is that true?"

"Ye-yeah! Yes! Sorry, just a bit… excited."

"That's okay. That is wonderful news to hear. I will be looking forward to watching you closer tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Of course." Bella shook Coach Russo's hand before walking away. Kimberly watched the legendary coach walk away to be interviewed himself. "Oh my gosh!" Kimberly slapped her forehead. "I probably sounded like a total idiot!" Kimberly covered her face with her hands.

"No, you didn't!" Kimberly buried her face against Tommy's chest to hide her shame.

"Yes, I know I did! He must think I'm crazy!"

"Come on, let's find some dinner and get you some rest. You're gonna need it for tomorrow."

* * *

Tommy opened the door to Kim's room once they got to their hotel room. Kimberly and Tommy had their own hotel room, while Kim's mother stayed in her own. Kim's father was away in Japan on a business trip, but would be flying to Philly all night and morning to make tomorrow's night competition. 

"Gosh, I can't wait to shower and change."

"You hardly ate dinner, you sure you aren't hungry? I can order some room service or…"

"Tommy, I'm just not that hungry."

"Okay." Tommy put her bag down.

"I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay," Tommy said opening her suitcase to find some PJ's for her while she showered.

"Won't you join me?"

"You asking?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"I never thought I had to." Kimberly smiled. Tommy laughed and kicked off his sneakers, chasing Kimberly into the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night 

Tommy laid on the bed, asleep on his stomach, as Kimberly stroked his bare back and head, looking at him from her side. She knew she should be sleeping, but something about this time, this night, and she felt that watching Tommy sleep made her feel so peaceful. With tomorrow's 2nd day competition starting later in the evening, 8pm, she could sleep in a bit tomorrow morning anyways. Besides Coach Russo didn't want her training too much before competition. He felt it could take away from the competition, so limited her training the day of the competition. Tommy woke up and found Kimberly wide awake, letting some of his hair run through her fingers. Tommy pulled the lamp beside the bed to bring a light into the dark room.

"K-kim?"

"Sorry! Did I wake you?"

"What are you doing still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"You should be sleeping Beautiful."

"I know." Tommy turned off his stomach to his back and pulled Kimberly to his chest. With his arm around her, Tommy pull the line for the lamp to shut off light into the room. Kimberly sighed lovingly and held him. Kimberly caressed Tommy's chest, before she toyed with his nipple while listening to his heartbeat. "What if I don't make the team Tommy?"

"You are in 4th place!"

"That doesn't mean anything." Tommy looked at Kimberly, taking Kimberly by her shoulders.

"You're joking! That means everything! Kim, you are right there! Few tenths here and there that will go your way tomorrow and you could win this!"

"What if I mess up again like I did on vault and sit down or my foor doesn't…"

"Hey hey hey! You cannot think that Beautiful!" Tommy held Kim's arms and lifted her up to face him. "You are going to make this team! Your foot is healthy…"

"Right now, but…"

"No buts! Leave those buts elsewhere!"

"I'm scared, really scared for the first time in my life of failing and..."

"Of course you are, everyone gets scared, including me of failing."

"I don't know what is so different. It's not like I haven't been in the spotlight or…or competed so seriously before, it's just…I don't know…"

"Scary when you know your dream is hours away from happening?"

"Exactly."

"I felt that before and trust me, it will go away once you realized how serious this all is, it's actually another day. Another day to show your talent, to show yourself and to show everybody what you can do." Kimberly smiled.

"How is it you know exactly what to say to make me feel like I could fly to the Moon and it wouldn't be impossible?"

"I guess I'm just that smart." Kimberly laughed with Tommy. They kissed. A few tears rolled down Kim's face. Tommy wiped them away with his thumbs before kissing her on the lips again. Kimberly sighed. She laid her head back to his chest.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get some sleep Beautiful. Just one more day. A long ass day, but the joy that will happened when you…"

"Don't jinx me."

"Hey, saying it is half the trick. If you say, you will believe it and it will happen, Miss Olympian." Kimberly smiled.

"Miss Olympian. I really love that sound of that."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep." Tommy pulled the covers up around them.

"Goodnight tiger."

"Night." Tommy hugged her.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks you guys, for your continuing support, I know I say this a lot, but you rock!! Keep 'em coming! **_

_**catch ya on the flip side!**_

_**:P**_

**

* * *

**

**Teaser to Chapter 24: Going For The Gold**

_"Well, hurry up and put your stuff away, you don't want to be the first." _

_"The first what?" _

_"You'll see." Shannon smiled and walked out. Kimberly put her bag down and took off her shirt. It was one of Tommy's old green and black shirts. It was like a dress on her, but she loved it because it smelt like him. Kimberly inhaled Tommy's shirt and could see him. She smiled and put the shirt into the locker. Kimberly looked over herself in the full-length mirror. She stood in a black cap sleeve bodysuit and pink boy-cut shorts. Kimberly tried to fix her ponytail and her long bangs back from her face. Kimberly closed the door and walked out the locker. A scale was carried over by Béla Károlyi's staff. _

_"Oh great, Kimberly, come here. You can be first," Béla Károlyi said. Kimberly saw all the girls piling around this scale with Béla standing right in front of it. _

_"Okay? Is this really necessary?" Kimberly asked going to stand on the scale._

_"I weigh all the girls in my gym. I like to see where you are, and where I want you to be by the end of the month." _

_"Okay."_


	24. Going For The Gold

**Chapter 24: Going For The Gold**

**Enjoy!**

Shannon Miller wins her second Olympic Trials, but it was surprising that Kim only lost by .150 tenths. Kimberly coming out on the second day to almost takes the title. Kimberly scored a surprising second place finish at the Olympic Trials, when she wasn't even supposed to be competing, having less than 2 weeks of heavy training, but her spirit outweighed everything and Kimberly gave her all. The second day was like the Kimberly of old. She came out with the fire. She started on bars with almost a 2 tenths increase, scoring a high 9.85, her vaults were consistent, scoring a 9.75 not spectacular, she probably gave a lot to bars and was saving her great scores for floor and beams, which she didn't disappoint. An almost perfect score of 9.9 on beam yet again, and 9.85 on floor. Coach Béla Károlyi kept his eye on Kimberly the entire weekend, and knew her heart was true and made sure she would be a key portion of the team. She was to be the one to bring gold to America, team and individuals, by the time he was finished with her at his 3-week camp.

* * *

Next Day 

The flight back home to California seemed to go by faster than flying to Philadelphia. Kimberly slept most the night after she landed, which was surprising. She was so hyped up on the flight home, but calmed down to the point that Tommy even carried her off to bed. Marie had brought them breakfast in bed. Tommy was sitting with Kimberly in her bed, as they going over travel plans for the next month, as Kimberly had to leave for Olympic training boot camp in just 2 days. She had felt she would have at least 4 days, but Coach told her Béla Károlyi called him and told her, he ordered all the gymnasts to come immediately. His camp this year was going to be in Colorado to get the girls away from any environment that might be a distractions to them. Béla's original training faculty was in Houston Texas, but moved out to Colorado to help increase and maximize the girls training session in the higher sea level gymnasium.

"I just hate you aren't spending your summer break doing something fun tiger, just waiting on me come back."

"Hey, I'm gonna be in Georgia for an entire month with everyone else cheering you on in the Olympics! The Olympics, Kim! I'm gonna have fun there, watching tracks, wrestling, and even swimming!"

"Well, I still have to make the team!"

"You were in the top 3 at the Trials, I thought those spots are non-debatable."

"Well they usually are, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"A gymnast fails at the camp. If they find you not mentally and physically able to give you all, Béla will kick you off the team, he doesn't care if you were good enough during the Trials. This camp is the real Olympic Trials. Coach Károlyi doesn't want or like doubt on his team. He will only take gymnasts that are ready for the spotlight."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so what are you doing these 3 weeks without me?" Kimberly asked drinking her breakfast smoothee.

"Oh, well, Master Tony has given me my own class to teach for the first time this summer, plus I got a tournament too to prepare for next week."

"But I want you to have fun too."

"It will be fun, when I win." Kimberly laughed.

"Seriously, you should take Dad up on his offer for a trip to Europe."

"I don't want to go to Europe without you."

"We can always go another time together."

"Still, I would much rather be here without you, than Europe. Besides! Oscar, Rocky and I were thinking about driving to Mexico or up to the mountains for a whole week after my tournament."

"That sounds interesting and fun, why didn't you tell me."

"I just remembered it." Kimberly laughed. "Zack even said he might join us."

"Now that would be fun. Zack loves snowboarding."

"It is supposed to be like surfing on snow."

* * *

Tommy throws a going away party for Kimberly as she prepares to leave the next morning for Colorado to train with the other selected girls at Béla's gymnastic 3-week camp. Kimberly didn't know why Tommy had her dress up for just the movies. He had purposely gotten lost on their way from the mall to the movies, though he had driven there a million times. It pissed Kimberly off, which was the second time he made her mad that day. Tommy first had made Kimberly wear a dress, when she wanted to just wear a sweater and shorts since it was supposed to be just the movies. Kimberly stood in her pink bubble dress with white ruffled bust and spaghetti straps. There was a last minute party being set up, which Aisha helped out getting friends together at the mansion. Tommy begged and begged Marie to cater it, which she gladly did so, having a few of her friends help her out. She felt Kimberly was the daughter she never had and would happily do anything to send her off with a great party. _**"Going For The Gold Kimberly"** _in red/white/blue icing on a huge white sheet cake with pink ribbon icing and the Olympic rings below the lettering. Tommy faked like he forgot his wallet home, so they had to go all they way back home, though Kimberly offered to pay for the movies. 

"It's just a second come on!" Tommy dragged Kimberly up to the door.

"Tommy, this fucking ridiculous! I can pay for the movie tickets, why did we have to…" Tommy opened the door to the mansion.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled. Kimberly gasped at the sudden appearance of hundreds of people in her house. She placed her hand on her chest to calm her beating heart.

"What is this?!" Kimbery smacked Tommy's chest. He laughed, rubbing his stomach.

"Hey! Like we could let our lil pre-Olympian leave without a party!" Aisha yelled. Kimberly and Aisha hugged tightly first.

"Oh! I love you guys!" Tommy put his arm around Kimberly after kissing the top of her head. "Left your wallet at home huh?"

"Well…"

"You are just so great!" Tommy chuckled and hugged Kimberly again.

Aisha was snacking on the plate she had made for Kimberly to eat. Kimberly was saying hi to everyone as she walked around. Kimberly came up behind Tommy and kissed his cheek.

"This is so amazing! Thank you guys!"

"Glad you are having fun!" Tommy said with his arm around her.

"Thanks." She kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be right back!" Tommy let her go after a kiss on the cheek. Kimberly saw Aisha sitting on a chair and plopped down next to her. Rocky had been sharing the chair with her, but left to get more chips and dip though he had already had one plate like 10 minutes ago. Kimberly looked around at her friends having so much fun. Rocky walked over eating a handful of chips. Aisha placed some nacho dip and chips into her mouth. She groaned.

"Here, why am I eating your plate?! Take this before it's all gone!" Aisha tried to hand it over to Kimberly.

"Nah, you keep it."

"I thought we were sharing?"

"I guess I'm not that hungry with all the excitement of the party! Keep it."

"Okay, but I can't eat this much." Rocky bent down and picked up some nachos from the plate and ate it. "Boy, get your own!" Aisha tried to pull his hand away, but Rocky simply kissed her cheek to distract her as he took another mouthful. Kimberly laughed. She loved how well Aisha and Rocky were getting along.

"I'm gonna go get another drink babe."

"Get me one too."

"Of course." Rocky kissed Aisha's hand and got up.

"Me too," Kimberly yelled. Rocky looked back with a groan, but nodded. Aisha and Kimberly looked at each other and smiled.

"So how are things with Rocky?"

"Started off like his name, a bit rocky, but… he'll do." Kimberly laughed.

"Oh, he'll do huh?"

"Yeah, Rocky's an ok guy."

"Okay enough to make out with him on the second date."

"At least it was the second date, and it just kissing. Like that boy could get any from me after 2 dates just because it was prom."

"You sure kissed him hard enough."

"Hey, well at least we weren't going at it like you and Tommy were going at one another before you two were even dating."

"Not true!"

"As I recall that is true."

"No way!"

"You were still dating Jason, remember?" Kimberly groaned.

"Jason, that names hurt sometimes still."

"Well, at least he found Em."

"Yeah, like she is any better. I don't understand why she hates me. She should be happy, if I was still with Jason, she wouldn't be."

"Well, from what I heard, she's sick of him already."

"What?"

"He's still not over you, Kim. As much as he tries, as many girls as he dates, he just can't get over you."

"But why nn…" Rocky returned causing the girls to hush, handing over drinks to them.

"What? You two talking about me?" Rocky asked.

"Of course!" Kimberly said with a huge smile.

"Yeah right! Like you are that important to us!"

"Hey babe!" Kimberly smiled. "I thought you liked me?"

"See, that's what happens when you start thinking Rocko," Aisha said patting his back when he sat on the armchair. Kimberly laughed.

"You are so mean to me, I don't know why I take this from you."

"Because no other girl would take you Rocky."

"Hey! What does that say about me?" Aisha asked. Kimberly laughed.

"Sorry hun, you know it's true." Aisha nodded with a smile.

* * *

Tommy returned carrying the first slice of cake. 

"Here you go Kim!" Tommy brought over a huge first slice of cake just for Kimberly. "I got you the corner piece with the most frosting because I know how much you just love it."

"Hey! You aren't even an Olympian yet and you're getting the best pieces!" Kimberly laughed.

"Shut up boy!" Aisha shoved Rocky away causing him to slip from the chair. "She is the guest of honor!"

"Do you want it?" Kimberly said holding the piece for Rocky. Rocky looked as if he was going to take it but on look at his woman and he knew what to do. Aisha gave him the look that always straightened Rocky out.

"Nah! I'll get my own!" Rocky jumped up. "I'll bring you back a piece babe."

"Whipped!" Tommy coughed. Rocky looked back with a glare as Tommy smiled.

"I better go get myself a piece, Rocky is liable to eat it on the way back." Kimberly and Tommy laughed. "Be right back." Aisha got up. Tommy sat down after taking a swipe of the icing. He feed it to Kimberly before licking the rest off.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course! This looks really great."

"Good." Kimberly took a spoonful. "You should get as much as possibly cake and soda now, because once you go to Béla Károlyi's Camp of Hell, you won't be seeing this anymore." Kimberly laughed.

"I haven't heard it was that bad."

"Well, don't worry Beautiful. I'll be sneaking in those strawberry granola bars you love so much."

"Thanks you." They kissed.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly stood kissing passionately at the door while everyone was leaving. 

"Great party man!" Kimberly and Tommy slowly pulled apart.

"Night!"

"Good night," Kimberly yelled waving them off.

"Thanks for the party!"

"Goodnight!"

"Bye Kim!"

"Bye you guys!" Kimberly and Tommy waved them off before closing the door behind her.

"Well, everything is set. You have packed your truck load…" Kimberly hit Tommy. "Oomph!" Kimberly laughed. "I mean, you have everything you want to bring already packed in your 4 suitcases. Your flight leaves out at 10…" Kimberly sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you." Kimberly pouted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you," Tommy repeated. "Though I am somewhat happy that I'm gonna get that huge bed of yours all to myself for 3 long weeks!" Kimberly hit Tommy on the stomach again. He laughed. "But I will miss you."

"You better."

"Hey, the plan is simple. We are gonna talk every night…."

"At least," Kimberly added.

"Right. And I'm even gonna write you." Kimberly laughed. "Nothing is gonna change. It's just 3 weeks."

"Just 3 weeks. 21 days."

"21 days…just 500 and 4 hours." Kimberly arched her eyebrow up at Tommy. He actually did a coverage from days to hours pretty fast without a calculator. She was impressed and very happy.

"That's just 30000 and… 240 minutes." Kimberly smiled as she took a second to multiply hours to minutes correctly.

"I can't beat that. I am probably the only guy that sucks at math against a girl." Kimberly laughed. "But I do know it's whole lot of seconds." They both laughed.

"Tommy, I'm gonna miss you so much. Especially us just hanging out."

"Just 3 weeks," Tommy whispered. "They'll go by fast."

"Have I thanked you for this awesome party you threw for me?"

"I had help, but no I don't think you have." Kimberly smiled. Tommy caressed her cheek before he bent down and kissed Kimberly on the lips. Tommy slowly pulled away. Kimberly smiled at him. "You just did."

"Let me thank you properly upstairs." Kimberly raised her eyebrows at Tommy with a huge smile. Tommy growled at that. He lifted Kimberly into his arms. She giggled as he carried up the large staircase toward her bedroom for some late night romance.

* * *

Tommy eased Kimberly into the bed, kissing wildly. He laid on top of her, covering her body with his. Kimberly pulled the ponytail holder from his hair, running her fingers through his long dark lock, as he caressed her cheek while kissing and making love to her lips. Tommy always had a sweetness about him, his lips were magically. He kissed by the book as Shakespeare put it greatly. He knew how to nibble and bit her lips just perfectly, and he knew how to twist his tongue in her mouth that sends sparks throughout her body to make her ever we. Tommy just knew how to angle his head just perfectly to get the loudest moan from Kimberly when he kissed her passionately again and again. Tommy slowly pulled away from Kim's lips. He ran a finger over her lips before planting short, quick kisses. 

"I wish I didn't have to go."

"I can't just say me too, Beautiful."

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

"This is your dream, Beautiful. It wouldn't be fair for me to, I would be acting selfish if I asked you to stay here with me and not follow your dreams."

"You wouldn't be selfish at all tiger."

"As much as I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself all alone, I know it's all for the best. You'll be an Olympian, your dreams will come true and that's what makes you leaving worth it." Kimberly smiled.

"I love you tiger."

"I love you too." Tommy stood up over Kimberly as he unbuttoned his white top, revealing that black tank top. Kimberly sat up and ripped his black top off immediately, as she kissed his chest and shoulders, while wrapping her arms around his back. Tommy fell back on top of Kimberly with her hungry kisses. Tommy's hands went to those spaghetti straps, pushing them down enough as he took a rosy peak into his mouth. Kimberly moaned and arched up on the bed. Tommy switched nipples often before his hand slid down her chest under Kim's pink dress. He pulled aside those lacy white panties enough to slide one finger, then 2 fingers into her. Kimberly gasped. Kimberly pushed Tommy up enough as she pulled at his belt buckle. Tommy stopped her as he stood up and removed his shoes and socks first before shoving down his black pants and green silky boxers. Before Kimberly could get much of a eyeful of his raging hard cock, Tommy was back on top of her kissing away. Tommy slid down Kim's body, tossing aside those lacy panties as he dove in under her dress. Tommy looked up at her briefly before sinking his mouth into her opening. Kimberly fell down to her back, pulling his head closer. Tommy licked, twisted his tongue deep inside her. He nibbled around her soft lips, finding that tight bundle of nerves. Kimberly gasped as his mouth fought her clit. Her breathing laboring, Tommy could feel her close, by her tremble. Tommy pulled away just when Kimberly was so close to exploding. Kimberly whimpered as his mouth stopped, she knew he knew she was close, why would he…

"I love you Beautiful," Tommy whispered before he sank himself deep and fully inside her with one long thrust. Kimberly moaned loudly. Tommy yanked off her pink bubble dress to feel her naked body against his body as Tommy formed a slow rhythm.

"You...feel...oh, damn... good..." Kimberly moaned as he thrust again. Incoherent thought, Tommy smiled. "Tommy...fuck!" Tommy's hands sought out her creamy butt, bringing one leg around his waist, as he cupped her ass. He continued his thrust, gentle yet firm.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried out coming so fast. Tommy could feel the rush of her wetness. He kissed her quickly, loving how she wanted more, as her hips continued to move against him. Tommy grabbed a hold of her hips thrusting over and over again. Kimberly's moans, like music to his ears. She wanted to hold him, feel his body. His sweaty form above her, making her feel so good. She can't believe how great this felt to come with him deep inside her. She hated she would have to give this up for 3 weeks. 3 weeks without the love of her life, how would she survive? How could anyone survive? Tommy brought her arms to the bed, pinning them to the bed. Kimberly groaned and went to touch him again. Tommy kissed her neck, then on the lips again, passionate kisses. Kimberly reached down holding him by the waist. Her hands moved up to holding his shoulders, as Tommy pounded into her hard. When Tommy's finger found her clit, her hips bucked against him. He smiled, ran his finger along her clit and Kimberly cried out again. This time Tommy was with her, her name roared from his lips. Kimberly pressed her lips to Tommy, as he filled her in more ways than one.

* * *

Kimberly said goodbye to Tommy at her gate. They were at LAX airport the next morning. Kimberly was happy to get a chance to sleep in with Tommy this morning a bit since she didn't have the early flight. At first Kim's father gave her permission to take the jet to Colorado, but then Mr. Hart had a sudden trip to London he had to make. Kimberly arrived in Colorado late that afternoon, after the long morning flight had several delays due to weather. The gymanstic training faculty was about a good hour from the famous Winter Park Ski resort in Colorado, but there would be no time for skiing this trip. The training faculty set the atmospher, much like it will be at the Olympics, with podium training. Kimberly was late for the first meeting that afternoon, since traffic was murder getting out of the airport. Kimberly apologized for being so late, but the damage was somewhat done. 

Coach Béla Károlyi just sent Kim off to her dorm suite where she was staying. Béla separated the 17 girls into 4 suites on each floor to the brick house. 15 of the girls were from the Olympic Trials, followed by 2 that applied for injury exemption from the Trials, but felt they would be able to show they would be ready for the Olympics in Atlanta. Coach Béla had all the girls brought together in a little get together over dinner before they would start training tomorrow morning very early. Each lady had to perfect and re-learn 4 routines, each routine was for the Olympic Compulsories, because in the Olympic Compulsories, the entire group of ladies from each country chosen for the team do the same routines in every event on the opening team round. He handed each girl a package to go through tonight, which described each routine and come tomorrow morning, bright and early ready to train, because that's when the 3 weeks started offically.

* * *

Next Morning 

Kimberly walked into the gym and found most the girl already warming up. Kim's roommate had left earlier with Becky, leaving Kimberly asleep. Kimberly spent a few hours on the phone with Tommy, which probably made her sleep in a bit longer than usual. If it wasn't for Dominique and Shannon, Kimberly would have been late yet again. Kimberly went to put her bag in the lockers. She looked around as Shannon Miller was sitting there wrapping her wrists.

"Uh, which can I…"

"Oh, use whatever one you want that's empty, it's for us."

"Thanks."

"Sorry about Angie leaving you this morning. I told her to wake you, but…"

"It's okay."

"Well, hurry up and put your stuff away, you don't want to be the first."

"The first what?"

"You'll see." Shannon smiled and walked out. Shannon had been through this camp before the '92 Olympics in Barcelona. Kimberly put her bag down and took off her shirt. It was one of Tommy's old green and black shirts. It was like a dress on her, but she loved it because it smelt like him. Kimberly inhaled Tommy's shirt and could see him. She smiled and put the shirt into the locker. Kimberly looked over herself in the full-length mirror. She stood in a black cap sleeve bodysuit and pink boy-cut shorts. Kimberly tried to fix her ponytail and her long bangs back from her face. Kimberly closed the door behind her and walked out the locker. A scale was carried over by Béla Károlyi's staff.

"Oh great, Kimberly, come here. You can be first," Béla Károlyi said. Kimberly saw all the girls piling around this scale with Béla standing right in front of it.

"Okay? Is this really necessary?" Kimberly asked going to stand on the scale.

"I weigh all the girls in my gym. I like to see where you are, and where I want you to be by the end of the month."

"Okay." Kimberly was first to be weighed in on the scale with all the girls watching. All the girls' coaches were not there the first day, Coach Béla Károlyi and his staff would give them his evaluations of all the girls after the first day and only then, would they work together to get the best out of each girl. He pushed the scale over and found Kimberly at 98 pounds.

"You're gonna have lose another 6 pounds."

"Why so much? Coach Russo says I am at perfect condition and weight."

"You were, for Trials. This is the Olympics now. Next!" Kimberly was somewhat taken back. She pointed at the number.

"But this is good for a girl my age, height and…"

"Good! You want to be good? Just good? This is the Olympics sweetie! You will not just be good for me, good is average! Average is bad. Whatever you were before, I'm not interested in now. Good doesn't get you gold! Here, you have to get stronger, faster and higher; the only way you get that is with less. 6 pounds I want gone by the end of these 3 weeks. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Kimberly whispered.

"Are we clear Kimberly?"

"Yes sir."

"Next!" Kimberly stepped slowly from the scale. Kimberly stepped back into the crowd of girls in line to be weighed on the scale. Her head was down. Each girl was weighed; many were told the same story to lose some pounds if they want to meet Béla Károlyi's standards. Kimberly could see all the girls' embarrassments on their faces when Károlyi told them to lose more weight. To girls who felt they were in great condition being told to lose more was like a slap in the face.

"Okay ladies! Let's split you all into 4 groups, each group will spend 2 hours on their apparatuses learning and showing their Compulsories routines first with my staff and I walking around. When I point to you, go to beam." Béla pointed around the line and split the girls up.

* * *

Kimberly found herself in a group with Dominique Dawes, Becky Warner, and Michelle Jackson. They were the group to start on vault together. They stretched for a bit. Kimberly smiled. 

"Hi."

"Hi," Kimberly said to Dominique Dawes, DD to most people, and Michelle Jackson. Once Becky finished her stretch warm-up, she had already walked from her group over to vault.

"I remember you from Worlds, you were great," Michelle said. Michelle wasn't able to compete, not enough experience, but went to Worlds just to get an experience of the atmosphere.

"Thanks."

"Too bad our team wasn't as good," Dominique said with a smile.

"We had our moments. I know you did."

"True."

"And we will again." Kimberly followed Becky. Kimberly was powdering her hands and feet, as Becky wrapped her wrist and took a minimal chalk for her hands and feet. She smiled at Kimberly and went to the line. Kimberly looked from chalking to see Becky hop a few times before Becky ran down and did a simple front tuck flip.

"Someone's showing off," Michelle whispered. Kimberly smiled. Kimberly stepped up to the line and wiped her hands. She ran down the ramp on the second vault ramp and did the same vault but in a layout position. Kimberly's feet were planted. Dominique followed behind Becky and did her warm-up vault. Kimberly was walking back from her vault just as Becky was running down toward the vault. Michelle had landed her front tuck, as Becky was into her cartwheel onto the vault into a simple back flip. Kimberly looked up with Dominique. Becky had to take a few steps back to steady her landings.

"She is really going at it."

"That's Becky. Show her how it's done." Kimberly smiled. She took a deep breath and waited a moment, as she stepped up to the line. Kimberly did the same vault, but a half-twist onto the vault into the back flip without any steps on her landing. Becky saw that as Dominique ran down the ramp and did the same vault, and landed just as great as Kimberly did. The girls smiled at each other as they walked back up the ramp.

"Let's see you beat this," Becky said. She did a double back tuck flip after a cartwheel onto the vault. She landed with her arms held high. All three girls were standing there somewhat taken back.

"Ladies this is not a best trick competition! I want safe, simple vaults to start out. You are to be training your Compulsories vaults after the warm-ups! We don't want to have injuries in the first hour of camp." Becky just smiled though.

* * *

The girls went back to simpler vaults to warm-up before training their Compulsories vault. Kimberly finished her single layout twist with a large step back on her landing. 

"You have to fight for those tenths Kimberly!" Kimberly nodded to Coach Béla. "Now do it again." Becky was landing her simple layout twist with accuracy better than Kimberly.

"Yes sir." Kimberly went back after Dominique finished her vault and did the same vault again. She took several steps back again.

"You are not concentrating or fighting for your landings! Do it again!" Kimberly didn't get better, especially with all the yelling at her when she finished each vault. Kimberly got frustrated and instead of the single twist, she threw in a double twist vault instead. She landed with her arms held high, and feet planted to the mat. Coach Károlyi smiled and gave her a clap for the excellent vault, because it was a pretty damn good vault.

"Great vault, almost a perfect 10."

"Thank you," Kimberly said with a smile as she walked back up the ramp.

"However that wasn't what I asked for, was it?" Coach asked, stopping Kimberly. "Was it Kimberly?"

"No sir."

"Do as I ask, and nothing more. This is not a popularity contest on tricks. For Compulosries you have to stuck your landings, because you only get one shot! Now, you do I say and that is all! Do I have to tell you again?"

"No sir." Coach Béla walked away.

"Keep going ladies, you still have 20 minutes before you move to bars."

"He hates me."

"He hates everybody really on the first day," Dominique Dawes said. "Nice vault though."

"Thanks, though you do get more height than me."

"I am a bit taller, it just looks like that. Besides, I'm known for my amplitude." Kimberly smiled at Dominique Dawes.

"I guess if I lose that weight too it might help."

"Of course it will. You won't be carrying that bowling ball around your waist would you," Becky added with a smile. "Now are we gonna vault or talk?"

"Go right ahead," Michelle said holding her arm out for Becky.

"Thanks." Becky went down and did another vault run.

"She just has to make a huge impression, especially with that 7th place finish at Trials. Don't let her get to you. I think you look fine."

"Thanks." Kimberly smiled at Michelle.

* * *

On the last rotation of the day, Kimberly was being criticized yet again by Béla Károlyi. But this time it was on beam, which was her consistently great routine. She went to get back on, but Coach Károlyi yelled at her to stop. Kimberly slipped off on her split leap with a half turn. 

"You have to stay tight and focused! You cannot hesitate for one moment!"

"I'm trying!" Kimberly yelled back as she stood high on the beam. Everyone looked over at them. Kimberly was breathing hard. She looked around the gym to the many eyes on her. Kimberly quickly hopped off the beam. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Kimberly said a bit louder.

"Come here." Coach Béla Károlyi put his arm around Kimberly. They walked away from the beam. "I know you don't like yelling, Victor Russo is a great man, well-managed, even tempered coach who doesn't yell at his girls to get them motivated. But I do. Which is something you need to understand and be able to handle."

"I know."

"You cannot hesitate for one second on beam. Compulsories beam routines have to flow from one element to the next one. Taking your time is one thing, but stops and pauses, when you do that you mess up the flow and you fall. The good thing is we all fall at times, but that is not a solution here and at the Games. Falls cannot happen if you want to win any Olympic medal, team or otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh Kimberly. I see so much in you, so much greatness, and I am trying to get you to see the same," Coach said taking her by the shoulders. "There are some pretty damn great gymnasts and coaches surround you right here and you are letting them intimidate you by not giving your all. Now, I can only hope that this is just the first day jitters and tomorrow every thing will be fine. But for today, just stop. Stop fighting yourself!" Kimberly looked up at him. "Look around, every girl here is fighting to be on the Olympic team. There will only be 8 gymnasts chosen here, 1 will be an alternate if another girl gets hurts. 8 out of the 17 here will be going to the Olympics. But only 7 get gold. And I want that for you. I want that for all my ladies. But I also want you to show America that you can lead them, that you will become one of the greatest gymnasts of all time. But where you are right now, you are not even close to that alternate girl." Coach Károlyi walked away. Kimberly looked at him before she bowed her head. A tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffed, but brought her head up. Kimberly walked into the back room to collect herself.

* * *

**AN: Thanks again! Love ya all mucho bunches!**

**Babyee!**

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 25: Welcome to Camp Hell**

_"I'm fine. I just suck today just like yesterday and the day before, and the day before!" Kimberly ripped and tightened her grips. She sniffed a little. Kimberly had fallen on her low to high bar transition move on the uneven bars. _

_"You do not suck, Kimberly. You are just fighting yourself too much, fighting your body. You can do this; you can probably do this in your sleep you're that great. You are just doubting yourself a bit too much as if something else is on your mind." Kimberly looked at Brenda. _

_"Nothing else is…" _

_"Don't lie. I know that look. You're homesick, but you're not the only one here." _

_"I'm not?" Brenda nodded with a smile. Kimberly smiled back. Brenda was close, but not completely. Kimberly didn't miss her home, her own room, her bed; she didn't miss her parents, her brother, her friends that much, well Aisha more so than the others, but what she missed the most was Tommy. Not being able to talk him or anyone as much as she wanted was becoming a bummer and it was just like a week into this camp. Kimberly was more upset she didn't get to talk to Tommy much this morning either on the count of her training. It seemed like they were always missing each other. Tommy even joked it won't be long before he would have to set up an appointment to talk to Kimberly. Kimberly didn't think that joke was that funny. _

_"Just the first week sweetie. It doesn't get much easier than this." _

_"So, basically Welcome to Camp Hell was not an understatement." _

_"You are at least allowed water here." Brenda handed a bottle of water over to Kimberly. "Drink up kid."_


	25. Welcome to Camp Hell

_AN: Sorry for the somewhat long delay between chapters, computer issues and having a house to myself tends to makes a person lazy, especially throwing 3 parties in a week...hehehehe. Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 25: Welcome to Camp Hell**

Kimberly was sitting in her room all alone hugging a stuff animal toy dragon Tommy won for her at his Dojo Carnival Fair a few months back. Tommy spent 20 bucks to beat the 1 dollar game, but was money well spent in the end at Kim's face when he handed her the stuffed toy. The other gymnasts had gone out for dinner after training all day, but Kimberly just didn't feel like eating, especially after this morning's embarrassment. Kimberly had gotten in an apartment floor with 5 other girls, which was the biggest floor in the building because it was the top floor. The other 3 floors below had 3 bedrooms in it, this one had 4 bedrooms, and one girl got a single room, but that room wasn't particularly big, average at best in size. Shannon Miller, Donna Burns, Becky Warner, Angie Martins and Dominique Moceanu shared the top floor. Kimberly only knew Dominique Moceanu closely since they went to Worlds together, both California girls and got close there, but they weren't put together in the same room. Kimberly became good friends with Dominique Moceanu because of last year's World Championship, where lil Domini finished right behind Kimberly in the standings. They had talked a bit since then over the phone only.

* * *

Kimberly and Shannon never got a chance to really become close, though they were closer in age and competed a lot over the last 2 years. Kimberly just guessed it was because Coach Russo never liked the fact that Shannon's coach basically stole Shannon right under his nose. The coaches' animosities never went below a medium simmer. Kimberly was sharing a bedroom with Angie, who was nice to Kimberly in private, but was easily influenced by Becky and Donna. Both girls didn't take a liking to Kimberly right from the moment she walked into the apartment. Maybe it was the expensive luggage, or clothes Kimberly unpacked, bodysuits specialty made just to fit her style. Or that fact that her father had a bed already shipped in for Kimberly along with a personal loveseat. Or maybe they just didn't like how she was getting all the attention from the coach right off the bat on the first day even though she arrived late yesterday. Even Shannon, Kerri and Dominique Dawes, DD, didn't get the attention Kimberly got immediately. 

Kimberly was staring at some photos in the book of Tommy and her, caressing his face when her cell phone chimed in to "Endless Love" by Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross. It was set to her favorite song and a song she and Tommy shared at the Prom, so this way she would always know he was calling her and bring joy and happiness to her heart. Kimberly groaned as she opened her phone, after adjusting the icepack on her foot.

"Hello tiger…"

"You sound in pain Beautiful?" Kimberly looked down at her elevated foot on the pillow, wrapped in ice. 

"It's nothing. My foot needed some icing tonight, but it's fine now after just 15 minutes." She removed the ice pack and dropped it into a panel so it wouldn't drip all over the floor.

"First day was rough?" Kimberly went on to explain to Tommy about her first hard training day. Béla Károlyi had given each girl his standard workout régime and diet that morning. At least 10 hours a day will be spent training, either conditioning, or their workouts. They were going to work on perfection from their Compulsories routines to Optional routines; there will be no mistaking in that fact. This year's women's Olympic team will go down in history as the greatest ever. Kimberly couldn't believe the condition layouts, but she expected it maybe not so soon. 

"Beautiful? Kim… Kim?"

"Huh?"

"You were explaining your first day then you went quiet on me. That rough?"

"Rough is just not the right adjective tiger. But it was okay. It was what I expected, I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"But still welcome to Camp Hell was right?"

"NO!" Kimberly laughed. "I will learn and be strengthen a lot after this. Coach Károlyi is tough, but I feel like he will be a very fair judge of character and he will chose the greatest gymnasts to be on the Olympic Team and lead American to their first gold."

"Well, great. And I know you are one of them. Where are the other girls?"

"They went out to eat."

"Oh, why didn't join them?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"Look, you sound bummed. I don't want to let the first day of training to bring you down. Look at it like this, just 20 more days left to go." Kimberly smiled. 

"Yeah. I miss you though."

"Hey, me too Beautiful. Well tell me about the place."

"Well, it's huge for one thing. I think the gym is like 2 football fields."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'll send you some pictures soon."

"No rush."

"And Coach's staff is amazing, they are very encouraging and… just great."

"When is Coach Russo flying in?"

"Oh, all coaches can come tomorrow."

_"Why aren't parents allowed to come to the training center?" Tommy asked. _

"Well, Coach feels this is a training camp, where the coaches need to be in charge of the preparation for the gymnast. Plus tomorrow, each coach and girl will sit down with Károlyi to have a one-on-on."

"Ew… something you gotta study for?"

"No, Coach says I don't have much to worry about. I have a lot on my sheet from Worlds and other competitions. I think Coach Béla just wants to know more depth with the girls' coaches their strengths and weaknesses."

"You'll be fine then."

"Thanks." Kimberly sighed.

"Still sad?"

"Not so much sad, just lonely without you. I mean, this bed is great, I really should thank Daddy for sending this bed for me, all the girls are jealous, especially Becky…"

"Becky?"

"She doesn't like me."

"It's only the first day, damn!" Kimberly giggled. 

"You tell her that. I don't know, maybe it was what happened at Trials."

"Oh, right. She got bumped early from an interview to accommodate you on the first day at Trials."

"Exactly. Since then, I don't think she likes me."

"She'll get over it."

"I miss you tiger."

"Oh, I miss you so much too. And I hate I can't be there to wrap my arms around you, smell that soft and silky strawberry champagne hair." Kimberly giggled._ "It just doesn't smell the same in just my hair." _

"You used my leftover shampoo, awww tiger…"

"Well, you already had brought a whole new set, might as well use it up."

"That's so sweet." Kimberly sighed again. Tommy knew that sigh.

"Look, I want to do something."

"What?"

"Take one pillow and turn it long ways and put me on speakerphone." Kimberly did that._ "Now hug the pillow." _Kimberly giggled. 

"This is silly Tommy."

"Well I'm doing the same thing to my pillow, I even sprayed your perfume on it." Kimberly laughed. 

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now lay down with the phone on the pillow too."

"Okay."

"I want to stay on the phone with you all night. I missed sleeping with you last night and just listening to your snoring."

"I don't snore!"

"I love you Beautiful, but you snore. Softly and so very cute, but you do snore."

"And you gurgle and talk in your sleep."

"I do not!" They both laughed. They fell asleep like that, hugging a pillow.

* * *

Few days later 

Kimberly stood at the sidelines warming up for her practice run on floor the next night. She took deep breaths, as she lined up first followed by 3 other girls, to practice. All were allowed 5 minutes to warm up, but each together doing run throughs on the floor. Kimberly came up a bit short from her double layout. She groaned and favored her foot a bit when she stepped off the mat to let another girl go. Coach Russo watched her flex that foot.

"You okay?" Coach Károlyi asked as Kimberly came down from the floor mat. Kimberly nodded. "How's the foot?"

"Fine."

"I can't have injured ladies on my team Kim. Each girl must be in her very top condition. I won't have one girl hold the team back from greatness. If your foot is hurting you, tell me now. We can stop this. So, I repeat myself, how is your foot?"

"Fine Coach Béla, I promise."

"Good, another run then. Stop fighting your clutch." Kimberly nodded. "You have to have the speed, but not too much or you lose control. Stop thinking about going faster, to make it." He walked away after Kimberly nodded. Coach Russo came up beside Kimberly and put his arm around her.

"You cannot favor your foot in front of him, he will take that into account when he does his final evaluations."

"I know!"

"Okay, so is it okay?"

"Yes."

"Kimberly…"

"I wouldn't lie! It hurts at time, like the first night, but nothing last night nor is it anything I haven't felt before."

"Let's wrap it then for now."

"No! He will see that."

"If your foot can't take a double layout, how can you…"

"My foot is fine! Stop making it an issue. I'm not." Kimberly walked it off and went back to training her floor.

* * *

Later that night 

Kimberly moved to train on beam that evening and had an unfortunate worst Compulsories practice session on beam she could ever remember and right in front of Béla Károlyi. Coach had set up rigorous series of drills for Compulsories to get the ladies more flexible, higher stamina and increased strength. Kimberly slipped off doing her 3 back flip sequences. Slipped off again on her single spin, which is an easy move normally. It just seemed like Kimberly was thinking too much with each move and not letting the flow of the routine go through her. In the end, she did something very un-Kimberly like. On her dismount, she didn't fight for the landing and fell on her butt after a simple 1/2 twist layout. She was more embarrassed than worried about the falls and miscues. Kimberly knew she was pressing tonight, she had been pressing for the past few days and just couldn't shake herself straight. She was just not in the right frame of mind at the moment. Coach Béla Károlyi brought her aside. He put his arm around her.

"Come on, where is your focus tonight?"

"I.. I don't… I'm here trying."

"I see that you are trying, but you're really not."

"I am!"

"Are you Kimberly, are you really trying or are you giving up."

"I don't give up!"

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way; unfortunately you are not showing it. Everyone else here is training. They all have since they got up this morning and walked into this gym. You are still just going through the motions, giving half performances after 4 days! You were slow bad on bars, too fast on floor and now not even concentrating on beam. We don't have time for you to be wasting space. If you don't want to be here, give up now so I can give my time to another gymnast that needs it."

"I don't give up!" Kimberly yelled again.

"Good." Coach Károlyi let Kimberly go. "Good. Get back on then, and do it right then."

* * *

Next day 

Coach Béla Károlyi goes over to Kimberly after she pounded the mat after her fall from bars. She just sat there, adjusting her handgrips. Kimberly focus was always intending to be there, but her performance didn't show. Plus not being able to talk to Tommy last night wasn't helping her focus. Her training went into wee morning and Tommy had to be quick with her since he had a tournament to train for himself in a few days. He had to go train with Master Tony early in the morning and didn't have time to talk much to Kimberly because of that.

"What's going on with you today?"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying… but I…"

"I don't want to hear I'm trying from you. Look at everyone here! They fall too, but they get back on again immediately. They keep getting back on 20, 30, even 50 times to get it right. Do you want to make the Olympic team? Because that second place win at the Trials doesn't matter if you can't keep it up here."

"I'll be better."

"Good. Get back on." Kimberly did after she adjusted her armbands.

Brenda came over to Kimberly. She was the head nurse on the staff along with another assistance coach to Béla Károlyi. She played shrink as well to the young girls. Brenda walked over to Kimberly after her fall from bars yet again. Coach Russo went to find some Gatorade to help replenish some energy back to Kimberly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just suck today just like yesterday and the day before, and the day before!" Kimberly ripped and tightened her grips. She sniffed a little.

"You do not suck, Kimberly. You are just fighting yourself too much, fighting your body. You can do this; you can probably do this in your sleep you're that great. You are just doubting yourself a bit too much as if something else is on your mind." Kimberly looked at Brenda.

"Nothing else is…"

"Don't lie. I know that look. You're homesick, but you're not the only one here."

"I'm not?" Brenda nodded with a smile. Kimberly smiled back. Brenda was close, but not completely. Kimberly didn't miss her home, her own room, maybe her bed; but she didn't miss her parents, her brother, her friends that much, well Aisha more so than the others, but what she missed the most was Tommy. Not being able to talk him or anyone as much as she wanted was becoming a bummer and it was just like a week into his camp. Kimberly was more upset she didn't get to talk to Tommy much this morning either on the count of her training. It seemed like they were always missing each other. Tommy even joked it won't be long before he would have to set up an appointment to talk to Kimberly. Kimberly didn't think that joke was that funny. And soon Tommy was leaving for the mountains next week, so once that happens, who knows how long they would be talking then.

"Just the first week sweetie. It doesn't get much easier than this."

"So, basically Welcome to Camp Hell was not an understatement."

"You are at least allowed water here." Brenda handed a bottle of water over to Kimberly. "Drink up kid. You look dehydrated. Drink that bottle, and then get back on. Everyone falls. But only the strong get back up."

"Thanks." Kimberly took the bottle of water. Kimberly drank it down and got back on bars.

* * *

Kimberly was lying in her bed hugging her pillow on the phone with Tommy. 

"Oh Tommy I miss you so much."

"You okay, you sound a little down."

"No, it's nothing, it's okay."

"Another rough day?"

"It's just hard getting used to another coach's schedule and being so far away from home and my bed, and you of course."

"Of course."

"You should see the girls at the gym. Shannon Miller is awesome! Dominique Dawes is like so fiery and…"

"You are fiery too!"

"I know but she brings it. I mean, these girls are like half my size doing this amazing tricks..."

"Half your size? Man, I better send a doctor up there because those girls are nearing their deathbeds if they are that damn skinny!" Kimberly laughed. 

"Well, they are doing moves I can't even dream of…"

"No way! You are an elite gymnast! World Champion! You are way better than what you think. Besides, you got the best moves that I have ever seen." Kimberly smiled. Tommy always knew how to make her feel better. 

"Well tiger I think you are just a bit too bias on that."

"Damn straight. No girl is better than my Kimberly. Besides I know you will be fine at the end of these 3 weeks, and everyone will see that."

"Thanks."

"I know you Beautiful. I know you can do this. I have faith in you."

"Thank you." A beep came on the phone. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, hold up a second."

"Okay." Tommy clicked to his other line. It was Oscar calling about their trip. He hadn't been able to get the hotel they originally wanted.

"Kim, I gotta go. That's Oscar on the other line, something went wrong with our hotel rooms. Man, I am really starting to have this planned trip I am taking up to the mountains next week with the guys. Nothing seems to be working out. I still have to do more training tomorrow before my tournament starts, it's just all a mess." Kimberly giggled. _"I really miss your organizational skills, I feel lost with you."_

"Thanks tiger." Kimberly smiled.

"For what?"

"Nothing, look you better go deal with that."

"Yeah. Unless you want to talk more…"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Stop worrying about me! Go fix the problems! Good luck!"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night tiger."

"Night Beautiful."

* * *

Sunday Night

After all the girls left, Kimberly stayed behind. It was sixth day at the camp and she felt she was digressing from her routines. Maybe it was being back amongst elite girls again. Kimberly somewhat felt overwhelmed with Tommy not here cheering her on. First of all, she hadn't woken up at 6am to train; first time in years she had done that. But Kimberly loved the quiet of the gym with no one around. How it soothed her soul with the crisp Colorado air coming through the window.

Kimberly walked to the powder chalk stand. She pushed some fallen strands of hair from her face and she re-powdered her hands. She was gonna work her bars routine until she hit every element. Kimberly blew the excess chalk off her hands wiped her feet on some chalk on the mat. She swung to the lower bar and did a multitude of full pirouettes before she did a full circle, feet on the lower bar as she released to grasp the high bar. On Kim's Jaeger release move, she caught the high bar by the skim of her fingertips. Kimberly did the release move again after several giants. Kimberly missed the bar and hit the ground hard on her stomach. Kimberly groaned.

"I can do this! I can do this," Kimberly muttered to herself as she re-chalked her hands and went back to the low bar. Kimberly did her free hip Hecht from the low bar up to the high bar. Kimberly did her release move, Jaeger. She caught the bar with ease. Béla Károlyi felt Kim's bars need a slight upgrade with the layout Jaeger. So, Kimberly trained it to get a guaranteed good score. At first the layout was too inconsistent for Kimberly to test for Olympics and fail. But Coach Russo ensured Béla Kimberly could get it in time. Kimberly did full giants; some even inverted giants. After a few giants around the high bar, Kimberly eyed for her easy dismount, fly-away layout. She stuck her landing. Kimberly nodded.

Coach Béla Károlyi watched Kimberly walk toward the beam removing her grips and tape. She cleaned her hands before going to the beam. She loved training in the quiet gym all alone. All the other gymnasts had gone to their dorm rooms. Kimberly went to the chalk panel. She chalked her hands and feet. Kimberly ran her hands along the beam with her eyes closed before she simply eased herself up. Kimberly stood with her arms out. Kimberly did some arm moves before she stood idly. Kimberly did her full twisting back flip. She had a slight balance check to the side, but was on. She did a simple spin into leg lift at the end. Kimberly was doing some dances and spins along the beam. Kimberly went into a front aerial, took a deep breath, before she did her extremely hard sequence. She did 3 back walkovers in a row, last one was no handed. Béla nodded with a smile. He realized how in tuned with the beam Kimberly was. She could spin, leap and move about the beam as if it was nothing. Kimberly did a simple punch front flip into a blind switch foot leap. Kimberly went into a handstand after a Korbut, back flip into the handstand. Kimberly held her handstand in a perfect position, as she shifted to just one hand on her handstand. When she came up, Kimberly stood idly for a long few seconds. Béla smiled when she did a back full twist flip again, just to prove she had the energy for another one in her performance. Kimberly didn't have the quick balance check as before. Kimberly went back into some dance moves. She did another punch front flip into another leap jump. Kimberly did a wolf jumps, along with simple leaps. Kimberly did more spins before she stood at the end of the beam. She ran down the beam into a cartwheel, and double back tuck dismount. She had no steps back, and held her hands up high. Kimberly looked back to hear clapping. Béla Károlyi was standing there.

"Are you happy with that?"

"Uh, I guess so. Yeah."

"Good, so was I. Now do that tomorrow morning, and tomorrow night, and the next morning and the next night until you can do it with your eyes closed." Kimberly nodded. "I know it's in you. I saw it everytime you competed. You are one of the 3 girls in this country that are grantee victories, if only you believed in yourself." Kimberly nodded.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy on the phone after her awesome night of training alone. She had called Tommy immediately after leaving the gym, not even waiting to change out her sweaty bodysuit and shorts and be in her bed to call him. Tommy couldn't be happier for Kimberly. He knew he wouldn't be long before she was showing her stuff to Coach Béla, Coach Károlyi, whatever that man's name is. 

"So, what time is your tournament tomorrow afternoon?" Kimberly asked after closing her bedroom door.

"Like 4. But the finales aren't until the next night, so…"

"Okay. I'll call my champion at 10 the next night then." Tommy laughed.

"You know Jason's in it."

"What? No, I didn't. Are you sure? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"Are you sure, I mean, in your tournament?"

"Yeah, I saw his name on the brackets today."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Depends on your definitions of good and bad for whom."

"Well, promise me not to kill him." Tommy chuckled.

"It's not a death match Beautiful. This isn't some underground karate match in Japan."

"Still, Jason knows how to push buttons and he will say some things that…"

"Will try to get me disqualified or worst, I'll be good."

"Why is he in this tournament? He hasn't been in any other competitions this year against you. Could it possibly be because I'm not there?"

"Possibly."

"Is it worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"Competing in that tournament against Jason?"

"We would both have to make the finales and…"

"Still, is it worth it tiger? Worth wining it?"

"Worth it? Yeah, well… Not really, it'll be good publicity for the Dojo and…"

"Then win it."

"Thanks Beautiful. I will do my best."

"Well, I better get some sleep. It's almost midnight."

"Okay. Sweet dreams Kim."

"I love you Tommy Oliver." Tommy chuckled.

"I love you too." Kimberly closed her phone with a smile. She went to shower and get ready for bed.

* * *

At the tournament, Tommy was getting ready for his first match. It was an 8-man competition. That started early in the afternoon, with the champion to be crowned the next night in the finals. Tommy first match was a breeze; he was able to defeat the guy in the second round of the match. Each fight had 3 rounds of 5 minutes sessions. The first round, both guys were testing each other, it was until early in the second round, Tommy knocked him down with a super spin kick that the guy couldn't get up from. Tommy's second match was no match. Tommy had him knocked out within 3 minutes of the first round with a flurry of punches and the referee stepped in between them to stop the match. Jason had to fight each competitor into the third rounds before he came away with a win. Tommy's second match was first semifinals match, so he got to watch Jason compete. Rocky was next to Tommy pointing out strategies to help Tommy, as was Zack. Tommy and Jason did make the finales and would compete tomorrow night.

* * *

The Championship Finales the next night, Tommy stood in his black boxers with green stripes panels. He was warming up against Rocky a bit. Jason was on the other side standing in red shorts and red and black gloves. They stood on other sides of the gym, warming up for the finale championship match of the evening. Tommy went to get some water and use the bathroom when he bumped into Emily. 

"Oh, excuse me."

"So, where is your girl?"

"Training at the Olympics, like you didn't know Emily."

"She didn't want to see you get destroyed by my man huh?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Whatever Emily." Emily smiled and walked away. Tommy shook his head.

"What did she want?" Rocky asked.

"To try and distract me with some stupid talk." Tommy applied another round of black tape on his hands.

"Okay. You ready?"

"Of course." Rocky placed the green gloves on Tommy's hand.

"Remember the last time you two fought, Jason let his anger overwhelm him, so don't…"

"I know."

"Watch his punches, he loves to throw a short punch to knock you back when you think you got him on the ropes."

"Okay." The 2 fighters were called out by the announcer to a standing applause by the crowd before they got into the ring. Tommy put in his mouthpiece and walked to the middle of the ring. Jason did the same after a kiss from Emily.

"Clean fight gentlemen. Touch gloves and return to your corners until the bell is rung." Tommy and Jason looked at each other.

"I'm gonna annihilate you."

"Talk is cheap Jason. Last time I checked, I owed you an annihilation."

"Gentlemen, touch gloves." They did rather harshly to one another with their gloves before returning to their corners. Rocky was there with Oscar to hype up Tommy as Jason's buddies did the same.

* * *

The match was pretty much even. Tommy would get his points in as well as Jason. Neither could knock the other out long enough to land a final blow. However, Jason was baiting Tommy into a disqualification by his late hits and low blow hits, but Tommy kept his cool, until Jason bluntly tried to kick him in the groin. Tommy had let things go on long enough and kicked Jason backward after landing a square punch to the jaw. Jason fell backward to the mat. The referee counted that a knockout and Tommy won the match. Tommy threw his hands up in celebrations as he walked around the ring. Jason got up after a quick shake of his head, but the match was over with. He had lost. Jason watched Tommy smiling and celebrated and rage filled him. Jason shoved Tommy after hitting him in the back of the head. Tommy turned and the two went after each other. The referee tried to come between them, but was shoved aside. Tommy threw off his gloves like Jason and the two really fought. 

"I hate you!"

"I have done nothing to you!"

"You stole her from me!"

"I didn't steal anyone! We fell in love!"

"She loves me!"

"She never loved you!" Tommy had to be pulled out the ring by Zack, Rocky and Oscar to stop the fighting. The referee and sponsors quickly had Jason escorted out the arena with his crew. The other fighters there congratulated Tommy after receiving his trophy and awards.

* * *

Jason threw his gloves and bag into his car as Emily was standing there shaking her head. Jason's friends standing there, as Emily refused to get into the car. 

"What?" Jason yelled at her.

"You are still in love with her," Emily stated, not asking. This wasn't their first fight over this issue. Emily and Jason seem to get into fights over Kimberly lately. Emily was tired of this issue. They had been together long enough. Kimberly should not even been a problem anymore, yet here it was yet again.

"Excuse me?"

"You still love Kimberly."

"Emily, I don't need this from you."

"I heard you! You attacked Tommy because he has Kimberly and you don't!"

"That's not true!"

"Really! If it's untrue! Then tell me you don't!" Jason looked at Emily. "Because you can't Jason. And you know you can't."

"Emily…." Emily walked away and stopped. She turned back to Jason.

"You know what, when you're ready to move on, I'll be here. But don't take too long, because I won't be there forever."

"Emily stop it! Get in the car!"

"I can find my own way home!"

"I drove you here!"

"I'm a big girl Jason. Besides, your obsession over your ex leaves no room in that small car for me." Emily walked away.

"I'll take her," Nick said.

"Come on bro, let's go. She needs to calm down, that's all." Eric got into Jason's car.

* * *

Kimberly found herself exercising all the time to get in shape up to Coach Károlyi's standards. Coach Russo had set forth a brand new dieting plan, to help Kimberly meet Béla's wishes, but Kimberly wasn't losing the weight quickly enough. She was tired of being tired and hungry after each session because she had to cut back on water or carbohydrates to meet weight check. Kimberly was training on floor and finished a full twisting double layout when she looked up to see Tommy standing there with a smile. He clapped at her full twisting double layout dismount. 

"Hey!" Tommy shouted. Kimberly gasped thinking she was seeing things. She hopped up into the air with a skip.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly took off in a ran from the mat to race over to Tommy. "Oh my gosh!" He caught her in a hug. They spun around kissing.

"Hey! You surprised!"

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked as Tommy put her down.

"I came to visit you of course! It's been 11 long days without you!" Kimberly kissed him again after holding his hands.

"You are so crazy! I thought you were going to the mountains with the boys!"

"We are! I heard the Winter Park here in Colorado is the best for skiing." Kimberly laughed and kissed his other cheek.

"You are too much!"

"Wow, this is a huge gym! And I thought your gym was huge." Kimberly laughed as Tommy looked around.

"Kimberly!" Kimberly looked back.

"Was that him?"

"Yeah, and this is really not a good time."

"Why not?"

"I haven't been doing so well today."

"Hey! You just landed a full twisting double layout!" Kimberly smiled, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, I stepped back on the dismount."

"A tiny step if that."

"Still, it's a tenth."

"So what just a tenth, won't hurt."

"Yeah, well you don't know Coach."

"Well," Tommy said copying Kim's well and her tone. "Can you get out of here for a little bit, maybe lunch?"

"Right now?!"

"Yup!"

"Coach likes it if we have lunch together, like a bonding thing."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I'll join you then."

"Kimberly!" Kimberly looked over at Coach Béla Károlyi. He was looking sternly at her. Kimberly bit her bottom lip.

"You wouldn't like it. Look, Coach has been really riding me lately to do great, I have to have a good day or…"

"But I miss you."

"I missed you too tiger and I wish…"

"Kimberly!"

"In a second!" Tommy yelled to the coach.

"Tommy!" Coach Béla Károlyi crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot with his eyes on Kimberly.

"What, he can wait one freaking minute!"

"No, time is not a luxury here!"

"Fine! Then I will stay and watch you train." Tommy smiled. Kimberly bit her bottom lip.

"Kimberly!"

"Okay!" Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him away from the floor. "Look, I'm sorry, but I have to really concentrate and I…"

"What, you can't with me here?"

"No! That's not it! I just... I'm sorry." Tommy shook his head. "But you can't stay."

"What?!"

"Please just go. Go, go ski, I mean, that's why you came here right?"

"I came here to be with you. I convinced the guys to drive all this way, so that I could be with you and they could have their mountains."

"I know I have said this probably too many time right now, but I'm sorry. Coach won't let you stay."

"So that's it. I drive freaking all night and morning to be with you and I can't spend one minute alone with you away from all of this! Tell me how this is right!"

"I'm sorry Tommy! Right now is just not a good time!"

"Yeah, I know, it never is with you lately." Tommy walked away.

"Tommy…" Tommy looked back after he stopped. "I love you." Tommy nodded.

"Yeah sure." Tommy pushed the door harshly and left the gym. Kimberly sighed as she put her hands on her hips. She wiped a tear for her eye and went back to training.

* * *

**AN: Thanks everybody! Keep 'em reviews coming please! Love ya! Babyee!**

**:P**

**

* * *

Teaser to Chapter 26: A Tattoo is Crazy**

_Kimberly and Tommy were laughing about some joke, when the door opened. Kim's smile faded as she saw Coach Károlyi standing there. She sat up with a gasp._

_"Coach!"_

_Tommy and Kimberly sat on the couch in the living room. The girls were excused to their bedrooms, but all were pressing their ears against the door to listen in. Coach was standing before Tommy and Kimberly. _

_"Do you realize how many rules you have just broken Kimberly?" Kimberly looked up at Coach somewhat scared, knowing she was in trouble. "I could have you kicked out this camp for this."_

_"No!" Kimberly shook her head. "But sir, we were just sleeping…"_

_"No unannounced guests are allowed in your bedroom period!"_

_"But I…"_

_"And no boys sleeping over!"_

_"Look, Coach Béla or Coach Károlyi or whatever your darn name is…" _

_"Tommy!" _

_"No, Kim! Sir, I'm sorry about breaking some stupid rules about guests and sleeping over, do not blame Kimberly. I pushed her into letting me stay because I missed her and I wanted to be with her. You can not punish her because of my actions. I know how important this camp is for Kimberly and it's for you to decide who goes to the Olympics, but you have to know something. No one knows Kimberly better than me, and if you want the best from her, I better be here. Only us being together can great things happen. And I don't have to spend the night here, I can get my own room, but I will be with Kimberly, through the rest of her training and there is nothing you can say or do that will stop that." Coach Károlyi looked at Tommy. _

_"We shall see."_


	26. A Tattoo Is Crazy

**Chapter 26: A Tattoo Is Crazy **

Tommy came by the gym later that night and found Kimberly training alone. He dropped a small overnight bag at his feet as he walked to Kimberly. She was on the bars, trying to make her routine above average for Coach, who would not have an excuse not to use her during the Olympics. Kimberly wanted to finish up tonight on a good note after Coach Béla Károlyi was very upset about the unannounced guest earlier. She was great on bars, going through her whole exercise as if it was a competition. Kimberly mounted the bars with her swing to the lower bar. And she was on tonight. She hit her release move, Gienger on the first past, and her transitions move back down to the lower bar was spot on. Her pirouettes were fantastic, and accurate with toes pointed to perfection. Kimberly stepped out back from her double layout dismount, but earned a clap from Tommy nonetheless. Kimberly looked back.

"Tommy?"

"Hey!" Tommy was standing there smiling.

"You came back?"

"Of course I came back!" Kimberly rushed over to him after tearing off her bars' handgrips from her fingers. They hugged tightly as Kimberly jumped into his arms. Kimberly cupped his face and kissed Tommy as her legs wrapped around his waist. Tommy's hands held her up high against him.

"I just thought… you were so angry…and upset about…" Tommy hushed her with another passionately kiss. Tommy's tongue ran along her bottom lip, before he took her bottom lip between his lips before he slightly bit down. Tommy's tongue slid into Kim's mouth. Kimberly moaned. Quickly, their tongues came together, slowly at first, before fighting for supremacy. Tommy slowly pulled away, both breathing hard. Their eyes locked together as their foreheads were pressed against one another. Kimberly caressed Tommy's cheek with one hand as her other arm wrapped around his neck. She caressed the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly. I should have realized how important this was, is to you and I shouldn't have…" It was Kim's turn to hush Tommy with another round of kisses.

"You were just trying to be a great boyfriend, which you already are completely." They kissed again.

"Thanks."

"Did you have fun on the slopes?" Kimberly asked as Tommy slowly put her down to her feet.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing out there. Zack had the most fun though, plus we got some funky video on Rocky's skiing skills. It's hilarious." Kimberly and Tommy shared a laugh.

"I'll bet. I'm glad you guys had fun."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I can't believe how it can be so beautiful on the mountains and cold, yet so tranquil and warm down here in the valley less than an hour away."

"I know. I can't believe it sometimes as well."

"We should go some time," Tommy said.

"Oh, I don't know about that Tommy…"

"Why not?"

"I just… I just can't tiger."

"Why not, Beautiful?"

"I can't Tommy, I have so much work yet to do and…"

"You looked amazing up there on bars, the best I have seen you in a while. You have improved so much, what's one day off." Kimberly smiled. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Plenty. Trust me."

"You are amazing Kim."

"The funny thing, I can do this, I mean, I can do everything with no mistakes all alone, but when Coach Károlyi is around. I freak out."

"Why?"

"He's great. I mean he is one of the greatest coaches in gymnastic history, who has lead some pretty amazing women like Nadia Comenci to Olympic Gold, and Mary Lou Retton to Olympic gold medals just seemingly a few Olympic years ago, and ever since I was a little girl I have always just wanted to meet him. And here I am, training under him and I…"

"Freak out."

"Completely. I don't know what to do Tommy."

"And that's why I am here. I'll help you get through this last week and a quarter."

"But what about skiing and the guys…"

"Hey, I am your coach too! I came here to help you." Kimberly smiled. "I'm staying here to help coach you no matter what."

"I don't know how Coach Russo would feel or say about that…"

"Forget him, I am the coach that matters." Kimberly giggled.

"You are so crazy!" They kissed again.

"Now, why don't you show me that new bedroom of yours?"

* * *

Kimberly went to clean her hands after she removed her handgrips completely. She packed her gym bag, as Tommy took it from her to carry. Tommy picked up his bag on the way out as Kimberly led Tommy out the gym once she shut off all the lights. They walked back to the suites holding hands, which was a quick less than 10-minute brisk walk away from the gymnasium. Coach Béla made their homes conveniently close to the gym. It was a brick building with a gate surrounding it for the security. Each girl had to memorize the 4 number-code to get inside the building. It was called a Holly House; it was a brick house, 4 stories high. Kimberly stopped at the gate. 

"I don't know about this, Tommy."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, don't you have a perfectly good hotel room…"

"No, I'm sharing with Rocky! And I would much rather share a bed with you tonight." Tommy put his hands on Kim's waist, kissing her neck from behind. Kimberly sighed. He always knew where to kiss her to make her cave, just like she knew the spot on him to make him become her slave, not that he wasn't most of the time. Kimberly smiled.

"See! You want me to come up too!"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Then, what's that smile for?"

"I was smiling?"

"Yes, the smile that says I have done something right." Kimberly smiled again.

"If it was up to me, you could stay, but…"

"But what?"

"There are rules and… Coach Károlyi is all about the rules and keeping things in order."

"Oh, what are rules if not meant for breaking at times."

"It's just that…"

"Fine, I'll just walk you up to the your dorm and make sure you are safe inside your place."

"Okay." They walked up to the building door.

"This is it? Whew, nice place." Kimberly smiled as Tommy looked up.

"It's okay."

"Well to you, yeah… but to us normal folks, this is a slamming big place." Kimberly giggled.

"Well, I guess we say goodbye…"

"I can't see your room?" Tommy asked as Kimberly pressed the code to open the door to get into the building.

"Tommy…"

"5 minutes I swear." Kimberly smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay." Kimberly pulled out her keys for the second door.

* * *

Kimberly led Tommy into the building, holding his hand as they climbed 2 flights of stairs. 

"Man, how many more steps?!"

"We are almost there tiger. It's good exercise anyways, I think that's why Coach put us on the top floor." They climbed the final stairs to Kim's floor. The building had 4 floors; each floor was a suite for the group of ladies, basically a house on each floor. Kimberly came to their door.

"Now, just 5 minutes."

"I said 5 minutes?"

"Tommy…"

"Hey, you said you're not allow to break curfew and be outside your house after hours, this way you're not if I stay with you. You can to sleep in your dorm bed, just with me."

"But, but…"

"Come on, it'll be just like old times."

"We are not to have unannounced guest spending the night."

"Who is unannounced? I am Tommy Oliver! I am spending the night with my beautiful girlfriend…"

"Hush!" Kimberly quieted Tommy's mouth with her hand. Tommy kissed her. She had hope none of the other girls on the other floors below heard him.

"What? I drove from California to spend this week with you. You are not pushing me away again."

"I just…" Tommy cupped Kim's face and kissed her passionately.

"You never had a hard time sneaking me in places before. Just like old times then." Tommy smiled. "Nothing's different." Kimberly smiled as she reluctantly placed her key into the lock and opened the door. She took a deep breath as she opened the door.

* * *

The girls looked up as Kimberly and Tommy came into the suite. They were fixing dinner. All the girls stopped to stare at the handsome young guy with a long silky brown ponytail appearing behind Kimberly. He was a good foot taller than Kimberly, nice tan skin and deep dark brown eyes. Shannon even had to shake her head of the naughty thoughts attempting to enter her mind about the young guy. 

"Hi girls! Um, this is Tommy…my boyfriend that I talk about all the time. He drove over from California to see me and…"

"Well hi!"

"Come on in Tommy! It's so great to finally meet you, Kim talks about you all the freaking time."

"Hi ladies." Tommy shook hands with everyone standing there. "Hi, hi…" Tommy repeated shaking all the ladies hands before Kimberly took his arm.

"What is he doing here?"

"Becky!"

"Hi, Becky it is…" Tommy held his hand out to her. "Tommy, Kim's boyfriend. Nice to meet you too." Becky looked down at his hand, before she final shook his hand. Tommy smiled.

"You too. I repeat however, what is he doing here?"

"It's okay. Tommy will just spending a few nights with me, with us, I hope that's..."

"Coach Károlyi would not allow this," Becky said.

"Come on Becky, Tommy won't bother us. He'll be just sleeping here, it's not a problem! It will be like he's not even here. I promise!" Kimberly said. "Come on, let me show you the room." Becky shook her head as Kimberly held Tommy hand and led him to her bedroom. Becky followed them into Kim's room.

"Don't go starting anything," Shannon said. She was the head captain to this suite. Her duty was to make sure all the girls got to the gym on time, left basically together, unless a gymnast was asked to stay longer. She had to do a head count at 11pm to make sure all the ladies were present in their beds.

"What, I didn't say..?"

"You don't have to," Dominique said.

"Yeah. I know that look. Let her have a few days of normalcy and if that means he has to stay here to help her, let it," Shannon said going back to the food.

"But we..."

"Hey, none of us said anything when you invited that waiter guy to come back with you."

"Or the masseuse guy from the gym…."

"Or the hot pool guy from the park…"

"Yeah, but each barely stayed a night, if it was one night."

"Good, consider your debt over with then if you let this go."

"Still…"

"Tommy will be staying here a few days, and that's final. Now, who's hungry!"

"Me!"

"Me too!" Angie said.

* * *

As soon as Kimberly door closed, Tommy's lips were on Kimberly. He cupped her face, kissing her passionately. They slightly fell back against the door in a somewhat loud thud, causing the girls outside to smile, knowing what might be going on in there. Tommy lifted Kimberly up against the door so she wouldn't have to be on her toes so much and he didn't have to bend down. The normal slow kisses where tossed out the room; these kisses were hard, short and to the point. A burning desire from being so far away from each other for so long. This kind of kissing was seconds from exploding over and filling the room. Kimberly pulled away rather harshly, breathing hard. Tommy looked at Kim, his mouth left open. When Kimberly opened her mouth to speak, he went to kiss her again, but Kimberly covered his mouth with her hand. 

"We can't…"

"What?"

"Not with the girls on the other side of this door. Please…"

"Okay." Tommy let Kimberly slowly fall to her feet.

"Thank you."

"I need a shower then." Kimberly smiled. "Nice and cold." Kimberly laughed.

Tommy stripped down to his boxers as Kimberly changed into her PJs, pink floral top and white eyelet boxer shorts. Kimberly did notice the slight tent in front of Tommy's boxers, however Tommy noticed a bruise on her side before she slid on her boxers.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Tommy went to look, but Kimberly backed away and picked up his fallen clothes. She placed them over her basket.

"It looks like a bruise, Kim. A bad one at that, doesn't it hurt?"

"I fell and crashed to my side pretty hard, like last week. It's nothing."

"Let me see then."

"Tommy…"

"Kim…" Tommy sat on the bed as he pulled Kimberly in front of him. He pushed the side of her shorts and panties down. Tommy looked at the purple bruise. Tommy caressed the bruise and got a slight hiss when he pushed too hard on it.

"You said last week?"

"Or a few days ago, whatever. It's a bruise. It happens."

"You never got bruises like this before. Are you eating alright?"

"Of course!"

"Kim…"

"I am!"

"Okay! Just making sure," Tommy outlined the bruise. He kissed the bruise looking up at Kimberly with a smile.

"Tommy…"

"Just kissing it to make it better." Kimberly smiled. Angie came into the bedroom and stopped. Tommy had one hand on Kim's butt, as he kissed her bruise again.

"Oop, just getting my pillow and blanket." Kimberly quickly pulled up her boxers.

"Angie, you don't have to leave! We were just…"

"It's okay! And Shannon said dinner is ready if you two want…"

"Maybe later," Kimberly said. Angie smiled as she picked up her pillow and throw blanket.

"Okay." Angie closed the door behind her.

"You should go get something to eat, I ate with the guys after the slopes."

"I ate, at the…the gym," Kimberly said, but Tommy knew she was lying. Tommy pulled Kimberly to straddle his lap. Tommy pulled her ponytail band out. Kimberly shook her hair out.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Tommy hugged Kimberly. She sighed wrapping her arms just as tight around Tommy. "I'm so happy you're here."

"No other place I would rather be, Beautiful." Tommy kissed Kimberly slowly this time, enjoying her lips against his lips. They make out with heavy kisses and moans on her bed, but no sex though. Tommy pulled Kimberly against his front as he molded against her body both facing each other. Her fingers intertwined with his hand, as her other arm wrapped around his back. Tommy kissed Kim's shoulder again before they leisurely just lay there enjoying being back in each other's arms yet again.

* * *

Becky calls Coach Béla Károlyi who stops by the building within the hour. He knocked on the door and Dominique opened the door since she drew the short straw and had to load the dishwasher. No one else wanted to get up and answer the door. 

"Coach!" Shannon and everyone turned to the door quickly. Shannon jumped from her seat on the couch.

"Is that boy here?"

"Coach, we were just about to go to bed. What boy?"

"That boy earlier with Kimberly. Is he still here?"

"I don't… yeah maybe he's with Kim in her room."

"Why wasn't I called earlier?!"

"I didn't think it…" Coach Károlyi went into Kim's bedroom without even knocking. Shannon hit Becky on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You called him!"

"Well, someone had to!"

"Fine, the next time you are late for curfew, I'm calling Coach too," Dominique said.

"I don't want some boy staying with us! He'll be a distraction!"

"Yeah, maybe to you!" Shannon yelled. Kimberly and Tommy were laughing about some joke, when the door opened. Kim's smile faded as she saw Coach Károlyi standing there. She sat up with a gasp.

"Coach!"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat on the couch in the living room. The girls were excused to their bedrooms, but all were pressing their ears against the door to listen in. Coach was standing before Kimberly and Tommy. 

"Do you realize how many rules you have just broken Kimberly?" Kimberly looked up at Coach somewhat scared, knowing she was in trouble. "I could have you kicked out this camp for this."

"No!" Kimberly shook her head. "But sir, we were just sleeping…"

"No unannounced guests are allowed in your bedroom period!"

"But I…"

"And no boys sleeping over!"

"Look, Coach Béla or Coach Károlyi or whatever your darn name is…"

"Tommy!"

"No, Kim! Sir, I'm sorry about breaking some stupid rules about guests and sleeping over, do not blame Kimberly. I pushed her into letting me stay because I missed her and I wanted to be with her. You can not punish her because of my actions. I know how important this camp is for Kimberly and it's for you to decide who goes to the Olympics, but you have to know something. No one knows Kimberly better than me, and if you want the best from her, I better be here. Only us being together can great things happen. And I don't have to spend the night here, I can get my own room, but I will be with Kimberly, through the rest of her training and there is nothing you can say or do that will stop that." Coach Károlyi looked at Tommy.

"We shall see. Now, kindly leave."

"I will for now." Tommy and Kimberly went back into her room. Tommy got quickly dressed and picked up his bag.

"What you said, you are either brave or stupid," Kimberly whispered.

"We shall see."

"I hate you can't stay though."

"Me too. But I will be there bright and early," Tommy said.

"6 o'clock."

"Okay." Tommy kissed Kimberly and walked out her room. Kimberly walked both gentlemen to the door.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beautiful." Tommy and Kimberly kissed passionately in the doorway. Coach Károlyi stood at the door to the steps. Tommy pulled away only to kiss her again. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Tommy was waiting outside the gate as Kimberly came out the building with the other girls the next morning. They were all carrying their bags with something to eat or drink, or both in their hands. Kimberly saw Tommy first. 

"Hey tiger!"

"Hey Beautiful!" They hugged.

"Awww, they even have sweet nicknames," Becky said. She walked on passed them, chomping down on her egg sandwich.

"Man, you were right, she is a bitch," Tommy whispered after kissing Kimberly on the lips.

"Just the half of it." Tommy took her bag as Kimberly drank some OJ.

* * *

After Tommy had been there just 2 short days, Kimberly felt an overwhelming uplift. 

Coach Károlyi didn't like Tommy and the distractions it can cause with the other gymnasts as Kimberly had her boyfriend training with her now. Kimberly didn't care what or how the other gymnasts felt, Tommy was like another coach to her, just like some girls that had 2 coaches too. But Coach Russo ensured Coach Béla Károlyi that Tommy had become like an assistant trainer, helping Kimberly through her training this past year. Coach Béla Károlyi knew that privilege would upset the others, claiming favoritism if continued. But he hated to admit that Kim's gymnastics was spot on with Tommy cheering her on now, being by her side. Kimberly was on beam, going through her full routine.

"Come on Kim! You can nail this sequence in your sleep," Tommy said as Kimberly did her 3 back walkovers again. Kimberly had another slight pause again. Kimberly hopped off to give another girl a chance to do her routine.

"I can't concentrate today."

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You hardly are." Tommy had noticed the lack of eating from Kimberly the past few days he has been here. It worried him the weight she had dropped in just 2 weeks. He was happy she was in her last week and he would get her back to strengthen before the Olympics. "Come on, I know what you need and you need to eat something."

"No, I need to hit this routine!"

"After you eat something! Food will strengthen your mind."

"Fine, a salad will do."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were sitting inside in a café eating their food after leaving the gym. Kimberly had her USA jumpsuit jacket unzipped, as she sat there with her white sport bra showing, with black and pink capri tights and black sneakers. 

"So I was thinking about training, we might go up to the mountains tomorrow, catch up with the guys and do some skiing together." Kimberly shook her head as she drank more water.

"Coach would kill me!"

"It's just a little fun, some down time would do you some good."

"I can't."

"Don't you like your salad? Have some of my burger then."

"Ew no, all that cheese, bacon and mayo."

"You have to eat something Kim."

"I am! Stop trying to boss me around!"

"You have barely touched your salad! I want you to eat!"

"No, you're bossing me around!" Kimberly dropped her fork and knife around her plate.

"I'm not! I'm trying to get you eat!"

"And I say I have eaten what I wanted!" Kimberly threw her napkin into plate. "I will eat how much I damn well want to and not because you are making me!" Kimberly grabbed her purse as she got up and walked out. Tommy picked up his jacket and rushed after Kimberly. She started speed walking down the street. Tommy had to run to catch her.

"Man, when did you get so into power walking."

"New exercise."

"Well I can hardly keep up."

"Maybe you're not in as much shape as me."

"Oh! Is that right?" Tommy put his arms around Kimberly's waist to stop and tickle her.

"Let me go! Stop it!" Kimberly shoved Tommy off her.

"Wha, what's wrong?" Kimberly stopped and looked up at Tommy.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Kimberly touched and patted his chest before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. Now, can we go back and finish our food?"

"Yeah. And maybe I'll even have some of that burger because that salad was so dull."

"Great." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and they walked back to the café.

* * *

Kimberly stood on the scale after being weighed after lunch. Tommy watched. Coach Károlyi didn't get a chance to weigh the girls this morning because of his round of interview successions with the coaches again. All the girls were lined up; Tommy couldn't believe this was made public to everybody. A few girls were told to keep working on losing their few more pounds. Kimberly watched Coach move the bar along the line. 

"Okay, okay, you are…93, no, 92 pounds." Tommy let out a gasp. She was 92 pounds. But what shocked him even more, that earned a high five from Coach Béla Károlyi. "Very good Kim. Very good!" She smiled as she stepped down. Kimberly walked over to Tommy. Another gymnast got talked down for still being below weight. Becky got a high five from Coach for keeping her weight, as did several other girls.

"92 pounds?"

"Isn't it great!"

"No. It's not great."

"Tommy, it's fine! I needed to lose a couple of pounds, that's all."

"A couple?"

"Yeah, now help me warm up. We only have a few days left here!" Kimberly walked over to warm up with her group on floor.

"I just can't wait to until you are selected and we are home," Tommy muttered.

* * *

The day before the last day of Coach Károlyi's Olympic camp, Coach had all the ladies lined up, and warm up together. His staff just watched, along with the other coaches around the gym watching as well.

"Alright ladies, as we all know, we are coming to an end of this camp. Over the last 3 weeks, I have enjoyed watching you all grow into a wonderful group of gymnast ladies and you all would make great to representation of America's team, however only 7 will compete in this year's Olympics down in Atlanta. We will be leaving, July 12th to Atlanta that is roughly less than 2 weeks away from today. Now, I want you all to continue to do your best these last few days. We will be having a final rotational practice, not a competition with scores, but take it as if you are getting scored. Okay, let's keep warming up ladies." Coach Károlyi's drill were tough. He had set up mock competition to mimick Olympic events. On the last session, he started the ladies off with consecutive handstand presses, holding the handstand for 60 seconds, and climbing the rope.

The beams were brought closer together to the area in the gym, as the girls stretched. Kimberly brought her hands on the beam, as she bent down to stretch out her back and shoulders. Coach Károlyi had the ladies do 50 leg lifts. Kimberly and Becky exchanged looks as Becky and Angie came and stood next to her. Dominique Dawes or DD, smiled at Kimberly as they continued to warm up. DD, Michelle, Dominique and Kimberly shared beam with Becky and Angie. Each took a portion of the beam to start off with. They lifted themselves to the beam and had to hold themselves up by their hands along with every other girl in the gym.

"Chest up ladies, tight knees, just relax…. Relax…." Coach walked around. "I know it's tough, but keep your feet above the beam, tight, tight ladies…. Good…good….tight knees…" Coach passed Kimberly, who was breathing the best and holding her handstand. "Good…" The girls moved to doing push-ups with their feet on the beam. As the morning moved along, Coach would pat some girls to release their handstands and move to another exercise. Kimberly was doing her skin the cats with 5 other ladies on one bar apparatus.

"Just 4 more skin the cats ladies, I need to see your best ones now." Kimberly groaned.

By the end of the day, Coach had all the ladies sitting down on the floor mat. It was one of days at this camp where the ladies just trained exercises, not their own performances, but exercises to strengthen their minds and bodies. It was a great change, welcomed from the tiring of doing their skills over and over until perfect.

"Now, I am really proud of you all. Tomorrow morning we will have the morning Compulsories competition, and in the afternoon the Optional competition. And by tomorrow night, we will have made our final picks for the Olympic team selection before a full room of media, cameras, coaches family and guests. So, get some sleep and be prepared to give it your very best tomorrow."

* * *

Next day 

It was the end of June, June 29th, and Tommy's birthday. Kimberly got up early to bring Tommy a small cake in bed. Rocky didn't like the early wake up, but happy for cake. Kimberly said goodbye to Tommy with a birthday kiss because she had to get ready for the last day and selection day at the gym. Today the committee was to select which ladies of the group to make the team, Coach Béla Károlyi set up an in house competition, but there would be no scores given out to the ladies but to Coach Károlyi and his staff. It was a final chance for someone to make a splash. All the ladies came into the gym with their rainbow of shiny bodysuits. Kimberly was the only one in a sparkling light pink bodysuit. Tommy felt pink would bring her luck. All the girls stretched together on the floor. The gym filled up with family members, friends, coaches, a huge media crowd because this was important along with the 16 judges for today's events. Each judge was a former coach, now judging competition throughout the world. Coach had the girls split into 4 groups to simulate the Olympics format, where all exercises would be going on simultaneously. Kimberly did a handstand and walked a bit before she stood up straight. Her morning Compulsories went as well as any competition could. Though it was hard to judge, not receiving scores, but most of the ladies had an idea where they stood.

"Man, I am so nervous," Michelle said fidgeting with her hands. The Optional competition in the afternoon was 10 minutes from starting. Dominique and Kimberly were standing next to her stretching still. Kimberly bent back and smiled.

"You have a great chance to make a splash like coach said Elle," Kimberly said.

"Still…"

"Well, I would be nervous too, I mean, that middle judge, hates steps you had better stick your landings on every floor pass or just have fun watching the Olympics on tv," Becky said smiled.

"Oh yeah, and that judge on the end in that group, you don't meet your vertical on every giant handstand, pretty much better luck next time because she won't score you over 9.5." Donna and Becky smiled as Michelle got even more worried.

"Well, not like Coach will ever pick someone with an injury and couldn't compete at Nationals or Trials."

"She got an exemption for those."

"Whatever," Becky said.

"Don't let them get to you," Dominique said. "I missed Nationals."

"Yeah, they are trying to get you out of your game with some mind tricks," DD said.

"Remember, this is not a job, this is not the Marines, and it's not life or death, it's gymnastics. It's something you love to do and you are great at doing it. Just do your best and everything else will fall into place," Kimberly said putting her arm around Michelle. "But do watch your landings. I know that judge from a competition in Germany, she does love to mark you down for under rotations on tumbling passes and dismounts, so do make sure you stuck those landings to make it up."

"Thanks."

"No problem, besides, I would much rather see you on the team than Becky." Michelle smiled.

* * *

Tommy went over to Kimberly before the afternoon competition started. Kimberly needed a few inspirational words from Tommy. He never failed to bring. 

"You look ready."

"I am, ready that is. I just hate you had to spend your birthday to be here with me."

"Hey, you're throwing a huge party for me once we get back home."

"Who said that?"

"I just figured…." Kimberly laughed when Tommy pouted a bit, his head bowed, thinking she wasn't gonna have a party waiting for him once they get back home.

"Of course I am, tiger. Huge party." Tommy smiled as Kimberly hit his arm. She almost got him there once again.

"You're gonna be great. This is the best present I could ever want, watching my girl get selected to the Olympics, I can't wait."

"Thank you." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and hugged him.

"Now, go win it Beautiful." Kimberly smiled.

The place got packed fast and was loud with the music, cheering family and friends. Since Coach wanted to treat this as a Compulsories and Optional competition, Kimberly turned this last day into one.

Kimberly started first on vault. She stepped into the chalk panel and pressed her hands to it. She wiped and stretched her arms above her head.

"You can do it Beautiful! Control your power and stuck your landings!" Kimberly smiled as she looked up at Tommy. She winked at him. A green flag went up. Kimberly took a deep breath before she walked to the white line.

"Focus Kim," Coach Russo said as he walked down the a bit from the top of the ramp. Kimberly raised her arms above her head. She did her first pass, a front handspring into a front double tuck. She landed perfect. Feet planted to the mat. On Kim's second pass, a Yurchenko with full twist, she had slight hop and step to the side, but nothing major.

* * *

Kimberly moved to beam, where she was fabulous, hitting each element, and not one bobble or balance check. On bars, Kimberly was above her average, but not spectacular on her bars routine like Dominique Dawes or Amy Chow, who were top girls and always amazing on bars, but Kimberly did her routine to the best of her abilities and stuck the landing of her double layout. Finally Kimberly moved to floor and had the crowd erupting once she was finished. She had the moment of the day. Her performance to Maksim Mrvica's_ Handel's Sarabande _piece was remarkable, she stuck all 4 of her passes and her moves brought the roof off the building with the loud cheers. It was her day in the end. 

The Olympic team selection was a strenuous task. Coach Károlyi had to make sure each of the 7 ladies selected fit together to make the strongest team in American history. He knew the front-runners of the camp, the ones definitely going, but they did have to show they were ready mentally under the Olympic rings and lights to perform. Coach Béla Károlyi choose a mixture of ladies to compete, a few that had been to the Olympics and upcoming stars that would shine the greatest in Atlanta. After 2 hours, Coach and his staff along with the other coaches went into the backroom to discuss all the scores that were held in secret from the gymnasts. Coach Béla Károlyi, with the media cameras going on, made the announcement of the chosen 7 girls. Tommy watched with all the coaches and family, when their daughter's names are announced. The 7 ladies selected: Shannon Miller, Amanda Borden, Amy Chow, Dominique Dawes, Kimberly Hart, Dominique Moceanu, and Kerri Strug. The 1 alternate was Michelle Jackson. Tommy jumped up in a loud cheer as soon as Kimberly walked from the backroom to the floor mat after her name was called. All the ladies were wearing matching USA blue jumpsuits, jackets and pants over their bodysuits.

"Here is the American team that will win gold in Atlanta, congratulations ladies!" The crowd clapped. Each lady was brought aside to give their comments on making the team, Tommy carried over 2 roses for Kimberly as soon as she finished.

"Congratulations Beautiful."

"Aww!" She took them and did a deep sniff of the roses. "I love you."

"I love you too, Olympian." Kimberly smiled and hugged him again. Coach Károlyi came over to Kimberly.

"Miss Hart…congratulations again."

"Thanks Coach."

"You know you won the competition."

"I did?"

"Your combined scores were the highest of everyone out there."

"Wow."

"You continue to train for these next few weeks, because I suspect something of great magnitude will happen in Atlanta, thanks to you."

* * *

The Olympian ladies chatted amongst themselves as they were in a room after the competition. 

"So, we need a captain."

"I say Kim, she did win the competition and she is reigning World Champion."

"Oh, I don't know if I can handle that too. I mean, it would be an honor nonetheless, but I…"

"Come on, you would make a great captain!" Dominique said.

"Yeah!" Kerri said.

"Maybe, but, I don't know, shouldn't the captain be someone with a bit more experience than me. Someone that has actually been on an Olympic team, like Shannon or Amanda."

"Well, what you ladies think?" DD asked.

"I think Kim's right, Amanda would make a great captain," Shannon said.

"Wait, what? She named you first?"

"Well, I'm naming you."

"Wait! You actually have won an Olympic medal, shouldn't you…"

"I'm voting for Amanda to be our captain, who's with me?" Shannon asked.

"I'll second that," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Me too!"

"Wha.. ladies!"

"Me 3!"

"Me 4!"

"I guess me too," Amy said with a shrug and a smile.

"There you have it. Unanimous decision, babe. Congratulations Amanda, old lady you are our captain." Amanda smiled and shook her head.

"Okay." They all came together in a big group hug. "Now, I want you ladies to stay healthy, stay well minded and just get your butts to Atlanta on time, Kimberly…" Everyone laughed at Kimberly. Kimberly laughed too.

"Deal."

"Team USA on 3… 1, 2, 3!"

"USA!"

* * *

Kimberly was finished up her packing to leave with Tommy the following morning. They were back in the Holly House. 

"I want to do something crazy."

"Crazier than making the Olympic team Beautiful?"

"Of course!"

"I don't know anything crazier than that Kim," Tommy said with a laugh. "I mean, maybe a… A tattoo is crazy…"

"Yes! Yes, let's get a tattoo together!" Kimberly said. Tommy looked at her. He was only joking.

"You want to get a tattoo together?" Tommy asked.

"Yes! Only if you hold my hand."

"Kim, that's crazy!"

"Exactly! I want crazy! My life is going to be crazy from now on! And a tattoo fits!"

"Oh no! Your parents are gonna kill me for suggesting this!"

"Not if we get it together!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Tommy! You're not scared right?"

"Of course not!"

"Then let's get a tattoo!"

"I don't know Kim, a tattoo is a lifetime, you can't change it like your hair or your fingernails, it's permanent!"

"I know! Making the Olympic team is permanent too! I want one, I want a tattoo! I want us to share one!"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, let's get a tattoo!" Tommy said shaking his head.

"Yes!" Kimberly hugged Tommy.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly quickly packing, knowing they would be leaving in the morning. Rocky, Zack and the others already left after the Olympic women's team was announced. Tommy gave Zack the car to drive back, not Rocky, knowing Zack was the safer driver and Kimberly would probably kill him if she found out Rocky was driving her car. It was almost 9pm when Tommy found a perfect place. It was a little ghetto looking tattoo parlor on the perhaps the wrong side of the town. They knew they couldn't find a legit one, because they were underage without proper ID. But once Kimberly dropped the load of money on the guy, he took them up quickly. 

"So, what do you two want?" Jim, one of the tattoo guys standing there. It was a slow nigh in Dragon Tattoo Parlor as Kimberly and Tommy were going through the hundreds of wall designs.

"Something matching for the both of us."

"But cute," Kimberly said.

"Beautiful, I don't want cute on my body."

"Fine! A heart, there are like millions of hearts here," Kimberly said.

"No."

"I want a heart."

"Then the next time you want a tattoo, you can get a heart." Jim smiled at the couple's banter.

"Oh, I like that one."

"I am not getting a flower," Tommy said. "A flower is girly. Very girly."

"How about this," Kimberly said as she thought. "We get a snowflake."

"A snowflake?" Tommy looked around, he didn't once pass a row of pictures on snowflakes with Kimberly, so where did this idea come from.

"Yeah, you know what they say about snowflakes right?" Tommy shook his head. "You never see the same snowflake. We can get the same snowflake on our backs because we share one soul, our love is unique like snowflakes, because you will never find a duplicate."

"I love the idea of getting the same thing, but, and let me stress this… I will not put a snowflake on my body."

"Fine." Kimberly walked away from Tommy. He knew she was pissed, but it would be a cold day in hell before he puts a snowflake even if it pleases the woman he loves. Kimberly would get over it. Tommy came up behind Kimberly as she was looking at the wall of stars.

"How about a star?" Tommy asked. "I'll put your initial in my star, you put my initial in your star."

"A star is so blah!" Kimberly swung the boards over in disgust.

"Okay. I'll put Kimberly on my back and you put Tommy on yours."

"No, I don't want names on our backs, that's lame!"

"This is forever. And I don't about you, but I don't see myself nor do I plan on being with any other girl, but if I do, she will be named Kimberly too." Tommy smirked.

"Very funny. How about doves?"

"A bird?"

"2 doves, for love."

"Now that's lame!"

"Doves are cute and have great representation!"

"Why don't we just freaking put 'Love' in Chinese on our arms and call it a day."

"Because that's common and very lame!"

"Hey, in karate it's all about the yin and yang. You know, you have to have both, working together, mutual connection of opposites. The yin is the dark, the consuming and overpowering night, where the yang is sun, day, in all it's brightness, and powerful too. Now, I know you're my yang and I'll be your yin. I am dark, and you are my light. I'll get half of one, and you get the other half." Kimberly looked at Tommy. She smiled.

"I like it," Kimberly said. "I can dig the yin and yang."

"We have some great yin and yang tattoos, one with a dragon on the black side and the other side has a white tiger."

"I like tigers," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy laughed. "What, they are so cute, why do you think I call you tiger."

"I thought it was superb skills in bed."

"Ha! You wish!" Kimberly hit his stomach and followed Jim. But when Kimberly saw how big the tattoo was she withdrew away from it. "It's just too big."

"It has to be in order to get all the detailing in of the tiger."

"I want a tattoo, but…"

"It's okay, Beautiful, we can find something else."

"I mean, I loved the idea, it was so sweet and, just wonderful, but I think the whole tattoo together would look best just on you. It fits you."

"Well, maybe my next tattoo I will get it."

"Okay."

"How about something in Kanji?" Another tattoo artist guy asked. His name was Carl. Tommy and Kimberly looked at him. "Not many people get tattoos in that language, usually in Chinese like you said before, but not in the Japanese writing system."

"What do you think?" Tommy asked.

"I like that, something original, not always used. Can we see some symbols?"

"We just have a small collection in a book since it's not used often. Let me find it," Jim said.

"Maybe we could get 'forever', or something like 'love eternal' in Kanji!" Kimberly said getting all excited. Kimberly called Aisha to look up something for her while they looked over Kanji symbols.

"Okay, so Aisha says, Kanji are ideographic characters. And each Kanji character represents an entire object, idea, or meaning in a visually expressive way. Like when we saw the symbol for human, its character represents two people leaning against each other. One is on the right hand side; and the other is on the left. And this symbolizes that human being is living by supporting each other."

"Cool," Tommy said. "What else?"

"Uh, right, right, there are 3 distinct and different Japanese scripts for the same word. She says, Words in Japanese can be written three different ways. The Kanji characters can be used to represent an entire object, idea or meaning. Words and names can also be spelled out using one of two different Japanese alphabets, the what Aisha… Oh okay, hiragana and Katakana," Kimberly said, knowing she probably mispronounced. "And the choice depends on what you want to say, and what the writing will be used for. Sometimes it is best to use a combination of all three methods."

"Okay, we'll just used the first one, Kanji for the whole meaning."

"Aisha asks what is this about?"

"Tell her just resource," Tommy said.

"She asked are we getting tattoos?" Tommy laughed.

"Man, how does she always know things?" Kimberly finally convinced Aisha they were not getting tattoos, just researching the idea. Aisha hung up, but Kimberly knew Aisha knew they were really getting a tattoo.

Tommy and Kimberly ended up getting matching Kanji tattoos of eternal to express their love forever for each other. It took about a good hour as they got their tattoos at the same time, holding each other's hands, as they lay on their stomach head to head. Kimberly did let a cuss slip when the needle first pressed against her back. She cringed and jerked a bit. Tommy was bit smarter and held the pain inside. At first it was tickling like the guys said, but eventually that tickling sensation turned to pain.

Their tattoo cost nearly 400 dollars because they got the no question asked agreement, where they couldn't question or sue if something went wrong with their tattoos once they left the shop, infection or if it's the wrong word. Kimberly and Tommy took turns to look at their new tattoos on the back of their back right shoulder blade. Tommy and Kimberly looked at their tattoos together in the mirror before Jim took a photo of them together.

"Wow, they look great."

"Yeah, you guys did great, thanks."

"Hey, we're happy you like them. Now, here is your pamphlet on how to take care of your tattoo." Kimberly and Tommy took the papers. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks." Tommy and Kimberly knew that getting this tattoo proved their true commit and love for each other.

* * *

**AN: Thanks bunches everybody!**

**:P**

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 27: Hello Atlanta!**

He knew she was lying, holding it back yet it filled him with anger. Tommy gave Kimberly one last chance to come clean.

"So what stuff exactly?"

"Nothing Tommy," Kimberly laughed. "You know how I get at the stores. Most of this, I probably don't need, but I wanted a few new tops and dresses for Atlanta. I hear it's like a whole different hot down there during the summer. Now, help me with this stuff, I got you some things too for Atlanta…"

"I don't give a damn what you got me!" Tommy exploded. Kimberly looked at him from his shocking outburst, dropping a bag in fright. "Why were you with him?"

"What?" Kimberly didn't have a clue where all this anger was coming from with Tommy. She hadn't said anything or done to warrantee this explosion at her.

"Don't act like that Kim. I saw you, so I'm asking you again, why were you with him?"

"With him? Who?!" Kimberly asked, though she guessed what Tommy was thinking. _'Oh no, Tommy must have seen me with Jason'_Kimberly thought.

"Don't lie to me Kimberly!"


	27. Hello…Atlanta!

**Chapter 27: Hello…Atlanta!**

With Tommy sleeping, Kimberly was in the bathroom on her phone with Aisha setting up for the party. At first she was just examining her tattoo, but decided to call Aisha to set up Tommy's birthday party bash, it was about midnight. The funny thing, Tommy called Aisha to set up a 'Congratulations Party' for Kimberly that same day. Tommy had called Aisha after the competition. Aisha had wanted to be there to help cheer on Kimberly but Kimberly felt she was nervous enough and she knew her girl would welcome her home with a big hug when she did get back. For Tommy's birthday party, Kimberly wanted the party at the house, while Tommy suggested the Dojo since Kimberly wouldn't suspect the Dojo as a place for the party.

_"Are you sure you don't want just wait another day for this party?" _

"No, Tommy deserves a party tomorrow."

_"So, how's the tattoo, any discomfort?" _

"A lil… I didn't get a tattoo…" Kimberly said trying to catch herself.

_"Right! Don't lie, I know you did." _

"It's beautiful, I might even get another one soon." Aisha laughed.

_"They say tattoos are addictive." _

"I would believe it. Now, here's what I want for the party…" Aisha on her end smiled, having had this conversation with Tommy just hours ago.

* * *

Next morning 

Tommy and Kimberly were smiling at each other as they entered the cab. It was about 2pm. The couple had spent most of the morning in bed, enjoying having the suite to themselves, with all the others girls having left late last night or early this morning. Kimberly said goodbye to all her new friends, and her team had a team breakfast in their PJ's before heading their own ways.

"What?"

"Nothing, what's your smile about?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing too." They got to the airport, waiting around for Mr. Hart's private jet to arrive. Since Tommy was flying back with Kimberly, it was too late to get a ticket, since he had just decided yesterday to fly back with Kimberly. Kim's father sent their personal jet. Kimberly made sure to get the afternoon flight home, instead of the early morning, giving Aisha, Rocky and the others time to set up for Tommy's party. She didn't know she was helping them greatly to set up the 2 parties.

* * *

Kimberly had called everyone on the plane ride back home to have the surprise party Tommy's birthday party ready once they landed in the next few hours. At first she had thought a party later in the day would be fine, but a party right off the plane would be perfect. Tommy's birthday celebration was just 24 hours late. 

"Oh tiger, I don't know why we have to do this right now, why can't we just head home and you can get those papers tomorrow morning…"

"Because Beautiful, Master Tony just had a few papers for me to sign about which I could have done tomorrow, but I want to get over with tonight." Tommy parked the car in front of the Dojo. The curtains were drawn all around. They walked to the door. Tommy found the door locked. "It's locked!"

"You have your keys right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, Master Tony wouldn't lock the door if he knew I was coming," Tommy said pulling out his keys. Tommy slowly opened the door with a smile. Kimberly sighed. She had called Aisha to tell them they were off the plane, now they were going to be late.

"Why is the place so dark…"

"SURPRISE AND CONGRATULATIONS!" Kimberly was totally surprised to walk into the dark Dojo to a surprise party. She even jumped back slightly, eyes wide.

"Surprise and Congratulations?"

"YEAH! Congraulations, Kimberly and Happy Birthday Tommy!"

"Hey you are always late, might as well give you a late birthday party too," Rocky yelled. Tommy laughed.

"You threw a party?" Tommy and Kimberly asked each other. They both laughed.

"Surprised tiger?" Kimberly asked.

"Honestly yeah. Are you surprised?"

"Totally!"

"Well, let's party!" Zack yelled. The music came on immediately. Tommy and Kimberly both should have known something was up when they both changed outfits on the plane from casual tank and jeans to a dressier look. Kimberly put on a black tube dress with pink and leopard print hearts design, while Tommy went for the nice clean-cut black sleek shirt and black slacks.

"Man, this is great." Tommy yelled over the loud techno dancing beats, as he was on the dance floor with Kimberly. Tommy was actually somewhat keeping up with Kimberly to the beats.

"Yeah, we have great friends!" Kimberly yelled back. Tommy spun Kimberly around. "Clever…"

"And don't forget sneaky, but great friends," Tommy said.

"Yeah, great friends."

There was a huge 17 in lights on the wall, 17 banners, happy birthday wall decorations, tons of balloons, and tables set up all around filled with food, along with a huge 3 tier cake with candles all around for Tommy, and 'Happy Birthday, Congratulations, Tommy and Kimberly on the top, along with Congratulations banners, and decorations all around for Kimberly. Tommy and Kimberly were examining their beautiful cake. It was butter crème double layered, 3-tier cake, with yellow cake and white frosting.

"Man, this was a great birthday and congratulations party."

"Well I guess we both deserved it tiger."

"I can't believe all you did for me. "

"Well, I can't believe all the things you did for me too." They kissed. "Come on, let's dance some more."

"Right behind ya Beautiful." Tommy took her hand as she led him to the dance floor. They danced around.

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

* * *

A Little Over A Week Later 

Kimberly was out shopping alone before she leaves for Atlanta in a few days. It was the first time, Kimberly actually felt free and secure enough to drive around on her own, even shopping without Aisha, who she dropped off because Aisha had babysitting to do with her cousin. Rocky joined her, which was an excuse to make out with his girlfriend, thanks to Mr. Campbell not appreciating walking in on his baby girl kissing Rocky very passionately. Kimberly was carrying a few bags, when she bumped into a guy as she passed a store.

"Oh, sorr…Jason!"

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"Uh, congratulations, I saw the press conference last week… congratulations again."

"Thanks. You actually watched?"

"Of course! It was all over the news." Jason stood there. Kimberly noticed Jason had a somber mood about him.

"Is something wrong?" Jason sighed and turned back to looking through the windows of the store. "Jason, what's wrong?"

"Every thing in my life is wrong, Kim. So wrong. I don't even know what day it is, or…"

"How about some coffee, my treat."

"You would actually sit down with me, after everything I have said and everything I have done this past year?"

"Of course Jason, why not? Come on, my treat."

"Okay."

* * *

Tommy was walking down from the Dojo, when he saw Kim's car. He smiled, hoping to get a ride back home and not having to call Oscar or Roger to pick him up. Tommy stopped though and gasped as Jason got out the car with Kimberly and they walked into a small café both smiling. Jason had his hand on Kim's lower back leading her into the café. Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. He rushed over to the café and looked through the windows. As clear as the blue skies day, there was Kimberly and Jason standing in line ordering something before heading to a booth alone. They were smiling at each other. Tommy felt the urge to go inside and punch the smile off Jason's face, but his heart sank when Kimberly took Jason's hand and gave it a squeeze as she found an empty booth. Tommy miserably walked away from the café windows. He stayed close though and watched about an hour of Kimberly and Jason together. 

Kimberly came out the café with Jason and gave him a hug before they went their separate ways. Kimberly waved to Jason before she went on to her car. Oscar stood stunned as he watched Kimberly hugging another man. He immediately called Tommy.

* * *

Kimberly came into the house carrying a few bags after a few hours, 7 bags in all. She walked into her room with a bit of a struggle. 

"Help!" Tommy was staring at the wall, though the tv was on. He got up quickly and went to help Kimberly. "Thanks!"

"No problem. What is all this stuff?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, just things."

"Okay. Where have you been all this time?"

"Just shopping and stuff," Kimberly said kicking off her sneakers and putting down her keys.

"What stuff?"

"Nothing, just shopping." Tommy looked at Kimberly. He knew she was lying, holding it back though it filled him with such anger to hear her lie. Tommy gave Kimberly one last chance to come clean.

"So what stuff exactly?"

"Nothing Tommy," Kimberly laughed. "You know how I get at the stores. Most of this, I probably don't need, but I wanted a few new tops and dresses for Atlanta. I hear it's like a whole different hot down there during the summer. Now, help me with this stuff, I got you some things too for Atlanta…"

"I don't give a damn what you got me!" Tommy exploded. Kimberly looked at him from his shocking outburst, dropping a bag in fright. "Why were you with him?"

"What?" Kimberly didn't have a clue where all this anger was coming from with Tommy. She hadn't said anything or done to warrantee this explosion at her.

"Don't act like that Kim. I saw you, so I'm asking you again, why were you with him?"

"With him? Who?!" Kimberly asked, though she guessed what Tommy was thinking. _'Oh no, Tommy must have seen me with Jason' _Kimberly thought.

"Don't lie to me Kimberly!"

"Don't yell at me Tommy, I haven't a clue why you are so…"

"You were with Jason! I saw you two!"

"So, what if I was! It is not a crime! I can be with anyone I want!"

"Not him! Not your ex!"

"You will not tell who I can and can not see, Tommy! We were just talking over coffee!"

"And hugging?"

"What, were you following us?!"

"NO! Oscar saw you and called me! I saw you two laughing and holding hands!"

"We were just talking I promise! He wanted to apologize and..."

"I don't care!"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I saw my girlfriend, the woman I love hanging all over her ex!"

"I wasn't hanging! We were chatting and…"

"Hugging and smiling! Laughing as if you two were…"

"Tommy, you can't be serious! We were just talking!"

"What did you two talk about then?" Tommy asked.

"Stuff."

"What stuff?!"

"Do not yell at me!" Tommy was slightly taken back at Kim's yell. He finally realized that he was breathing hard when he sat on Kim's bed. Tommy fell to her bed in shame, covering his face. It was as if he accusing her of, no, Kimberly would never cheat on him, just like he would never cheat on her. But why would Kimberly being with Jason get him so rallied up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of…"

"I know you didn't. Look, I'm sorry I didn't come and tell you right off the back about Jason, I am sorry for that." Tommy pulled Kimberly into his lap. She caressed his face, soothing his angry soul. She kissed his cheek after she cupped his face.

"He just makes me so angry sometimes, and I know I shouldn't be but…"

"I know. He has done some seriously stupid, selfish, even criminal things to you. But what you need to know, what Jason and I talked about… basically, Jason is so sorry for what he did."

"He couldn't tell me himself?"

"He didn't think you would listen, especially after what all he did."

"Maybe I… no, I probably wouldn't have, but he could have tried."

"And he will."

"What?"

"He will."

"When?"

"I invited him for dinner…"

"Not tonight, right?"

"No," Kimberly laughed. "Not tonight, but soon." Kimberly caressed his cheek.

"Okay. So, what all did you two talk about?"

"We talked about us…"

"You and me?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know, how I knew."

"Knew what?"

"How you were the one, tiger. How I could love you and be so in love with you after a few days with you."

"And what did you tell me?"

"I couldn't, I couldn't explain it in words that probably made sense, but I just, I tried to, because it's something I just knew, and words seem to cheapen it. So, we talked about that, and how it hurt him so much. It made him feel inadequate, that he wasn't enough for me after all these years and that's what fueled his anger to you. Jason, unlike you, has never had to fight for things, he is so used to things falling into place, and getting his way was just, well it just always happened that way. And when I left him for you, it just… it hurt, and he acted wrongly over that hurt."

"He told you all of this."

"Yeah, pretty amazing, after all this time, we finally got a chance to just talk and get it all out in the open."

"That's good."

"Yeah, very uplifting, plus we talked about Emily and how he regrets everything he did to ruin that and how he wished he just could have… He wanted a lil help with that."

"From you?"

"Yeah. I don't know, he just hates how he never made things right for everyone in the beginning. How stranded his relationships got with his friends like Zack, Billy, and Aisha over this and how he wished to fix all of that now. His animosity and guilt for losing me overwhelmed him and he did things he never in a millions years thought he ever would. Jason wants to make up for it."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Kimberly said. "Pretty wow."

"I knew he was hurt, I mean, of course he would be, after so much years being with you, and to have some guy just sweep in and…I don't know how I would have acted…"

"You would have never…"

"I don't know Beautiful. I almost blew up at you and all you two were doing was talking over coffee…"

"There was a hug too, and a little hand holding which would make anyone upset."

"Not you. You trust me."

"And I know you trust me too tiger, you just had a momentarily slip. It's nothing."

"No, I should have trusted you! I know you!"

"And I know you! I know your heart, and I know I have it forever."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Apology accepted." They kissed. "Now, can I show you what I brought you?" Tommy laughed.

"Of course."

* * *

It was July 12th, Kimberly was on her plane to Atlanta, Georgia holding Tommy's hand. It was pretty early in the morning still. Almost 9 o'clock. The plane had taken off from California about 6:30 this morning. Kimberly wanted an early flight, so we could get settled in and not be late like the last trip. The plane has just finished flying over Texas; it wouldn't be too long before they were in Georgia.

"I am so excited! We're going to Atlanta!" The layout for the Olympics was sent. Olympic Layout started officially with training on July 15th, Opening Day Ceremony was Friday, July 19th, with the Olympic Games ended on Sunday, August 4, 1996. Kimberly had her friends, Aisha, Rocky, Zack, and everybody else, including Jason, set as well for the Olympic trip as well. All 12 friends in all were flying down with Kim's parents and brother to Georgia, the night the first Podium Training in the Georgia Dome, on July 16th. Kimberly's father was allowing them to join himself, Mrs. Hart, and Tim on their flight to Georgia. Mr. Hart was able to get a place so close to the Olympic Village at a costly high price, because Kimberly wanted her family and friends close for support. Mr. Hart had found a great hotel just outside the Village, a good 10-15 minute cab ride to the arena. Along with all the tickets purchases for many sporting events at the Olympics. Kimberly of course got them tickets to every gymnastic competition. Zack and Rocky were going to rent 2 cars to get around the city and to the Olympic Village to see the sites and Olympic events.

"Yeah, and reading this brochure, do you realize that some of the Olympic days start at 5:30 and don't end until 11pm!"

"I just hope I don't puke during the Opening Ceremony." Tommy laughed.

"Well, just remember to breathe."

"Gee thanks, anything else other than obvious?"

"So, here's the map, where are you guys staying in the Olympic Village, so I can circle it?"

"Oh, well actually Coach just sent us a letter. We're not."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know. Something about the Members of the USA Gymnastics yadda yadda…" Kimberly lifted her purse and found the letter. "Here it is, Members of the USA Gymnastic Athlete's Council, (former Olympians and international athletes) and the USA Coaching staff expressed that at previous Olympiads, the Village atmosphere was not conducive to the quiet and concentration for preparing for their competition, and since we begin competition the day after the Opening Ceremonies, they felt it was for the best."

"Oh man, that's sucks!"

"I know, but it's not about the Olympic Village experience we are really here for."

"You will be allowed to go to other events right?"

"Of course, as long as it doesn't interfere with our training or the competition itself of course. We have curfews the night before our competitions, but other than that, we are free to experience the Olympic Games to ourselves."

"Brutal."

"Oh, trust me, it'll be worth it for Olympic gold. Oh, feeling it will be to wear Olympic gold. I hope…"

"Hey, you can hope, but I know it will happen." Kimberly smiled. She kissed Tommy.

"Thanks."

"Who pays for all of this, your costumes, tickets, and housing arrangements?"

"The United States Olympic Committee, USA Gymnastics, the host organizing committee, and sponsorship provide for all the expenses for the athletes, coaches, judges and staff. Essentially, we do not need to pay any expenses or travel costs. All free."

"Great to hear."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy getting off the plane to find a limo waiting for them. They were escorted into the limo. Where a buffet was set up in the back with OJ, fruits, bagels and cheeses on a large table tray in the back. 

"Dad."

"Mr. Hart," Tommy said at the same time Kimberly called out dad. He must have set this all up. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other and laughed. Kimberly popped some cheese into her mouth as Tommy poured out some OJ in glasses. The limo driver rolled down the window.

"Welcome to Atlanta, Miss Hart and Mister Oliver, now where shall we go first?"

"Uh, we can go by Tommy's hotel first and drop off his stuff, then the housing for the gymnastic team."

"Okay Miss." The limo took off.

"Uh, Mark, could you open the sunroof?"

"Of course Miss." The sunroof in the back opened.

"I just have to do this." Kimberly stood up through the roof. "Hello Atlanta!" Kimberly screamed. Tommy laughed, as he joined her through the sunroof. A few people stopping at Kim's sudden shout, but Kimberly just smiled, knowing this could become a magically time in her life. Kimberly and Tommy waved to the people. They waved back, probably thinking they were seeing someone special, perhaps royalty. Oh, how close they just might be.

Kimberly and Tommy went over to the dorms where the gymnastic teams would be staying. It was quiet lil motel just outside the Olympic Village. Kimberly sat on her bed as Tommy carried in her 2 suitcases, one large and the other a carry-on.

"Wow, nice room."

"I know. And this time I get to share with Dominique."

"Dawes?"

"No, Moceanu."

"The 14-year old, what a bummer?"

"Tommy!" Kimberly hit his arm. "She is actually closer to 15 thank you very much."

"Whatever. That's great, you two hit it off nicely at the camp."

"Oh, we competed a lot last summer and early fall. A lot of people say she is like Nadia Comenci re-incarnated, and not just in her looks."

"A lot of people say the same with you." Kimberly smiled.

"True. But to be mentioned in same breath as Nadia is…"

"Well, if you become Olympic champion your name can even been mentioned as one of the greatest along with Nadia Comenci, you will be worthy to be in the same breath as her name."

"Yeah, when I become champion." Tommy looked at her. "You said saying it is believing it." Tommy smiled.

"It's true."

* * *

Artistic gymnastics is one of the most popular events at the Summer Olympics, held every four years. This sport is comprised of 4 disciplines, where the athletes compete short performances on 4 very different apparatus. In 1996, an Olympic team in artistic gymnastics consists of seven competitive members. This is indeed a change from previous years. The new format is referred to as the "7-6-5" rule. As it did in the last Olympics, the team competes in this "7-6-5" rule. This means seven gymnasts are on a team, six gymnasts compete on each apparatus, but only the five highest scores on each apparatus count towards the team total. A gymnast does not have to compete in both compulsories and optional on the same apparatus. The "7-6-5" rule will certainly introduced a new element of strategy. The top four ladies from the compulsories will compete during the final session of Optionals. 

Gymnastic teams qualify for the Olympics based on their performance at the World Championships the year before the Games. Nations that do not qualify high enough to send a full team may qualify to send one or two individual gymnasts. Since the Men's competition started as one of the first events of the 1996 Olympics, they had opening Podium training and warm-up. The format for the Olympics Podium Training sessions is simple. Very simple. During podium training, teams (by country) or combined groups of individuals "warm-up" in a separate area and are then marched out onto the performance floor. They begin at an assigned event and then proceed to rotate from event to event in "Olympic Order." The times at each event are strictly timed, about 45 minutes each event, but each team may use the time in any way they desire. It is typical that teams will attempt to do as many routines as possible at each event.

Podium training is one of the most popular sessions for gymnastics coaches to attend. The best part about Podium training, it is a great preview of things to come at the competition. Gymnastics is the only sport to sell tickets to training sessions. Podium training as you will see in Atlanta has been around at Worlds, Olympics, and other major competitions for quite awhile; however, it is the first time that tickets have been sold for this Olympics.

Optional Podium training usually involves the gymnasts performing their own personal routines they had been doing all year long to win competition. They were performed in the team finals, the all-around and the event finals. It's much harder and filled with increasing higher difficulties than the Compulsory Podium training, where all the gymnasts from throughout the world do the same exact routines for each apparatuses. In fact, the compulsories were routines that were developed and choreographed by the FIG Technical Committee. They were performed on the first day of the team competition. Every single elite gymnast in every single FIG member nation performed the exact same exercises. The dance and tumbling skills of compulsory routines were generally less difficult than those of the optionals, but heavily emphasized perfect technique, form and execution. Scoring was exacting, with judges taking deductions for even slight deviations from the required choreography. For this reason, many gymnasts and coaches considered compulsories more challenging to perform than optionals.

Tommy and Kimberly greeted her parents and friends as they got off the plane. But Kimberly was surprised to be greeted herself with balloons and flowers.

"Oh, you guys are great." Tommy was a bit hesitant as Jason arrived with Emily, but had to accept it because Kimberly invited them too. Since they had been in Georgia for a few days, Kimberly showed them to her favorite restaurant as of right now. It was a Barbecue place. Kimberly enjoyed having dinner with family and friends that night they arrive. It gave her a chance to just relax and have some free time. All the ladies were out with their family and friends. Coach Károlyi let everyone have one free night since they had been training since they arrived in their own faculty outside the Olympic Village.

* * *

Tuesday Morning 

Kimberly was fixing her hair into a twisting ponytail with Tommy on speakerphone. It was early Tuesday morning, first day of podium training for the women teams.

_"Well I'm here now with the guys…" _

_"And girls!" Aisha shouted. _

_"Sorry, I'm here with everyone. And your parents should be here soon too. Man, this line is murder Kim." _

"Well, gymnastics is the only team that sells tickets for training."

_"What time do you ladies train?" _

"Oh, I can't remember. But I think it's the second one because we have so many schedule interviews this morning."

"Kimberly, we gotta go," Dominique Dawes said coming into the room.

"Sorry tiger, I gotta go."

_"Oh sure, Kim, I'll see ya later." _

"Bye Tommy."

The ladies left their Olympic home early that Tuesday morning. Before they could start their training, they had to do morning interviews with varies television and radio outlooks. It was July 16th. The men had their first training session in the Georgia Dome just yesterday. Dressed in their warm-up uniforms, sleeveless white bodysuits, 2 red squiggly lines down the left side along with assorted blue stars down the same left side, blue bun shorts, white and blue jackets, USA in red on the back with white track pants, USA in red on the butt. It was a short bus ride to the Dome. All the other woman teams for gymnastics were there, waiting to training. It was open the public just like the men's training was, but the Dome was filled since women's gymnastics was a bit more popular. Kimberly was holding hands with Kerri Strug. Media surrounding them as soon as they got off their bus.

"Man, this place is huge! How come it doesn't look that big on tv?"

"Our gym was just as big," Amanda said to Dominique Moceanu.

"Yeah right," Kimberly said. Kerri squeezed Kim's hand.

"Don't think about all the lights and people. We are here as a team."

"We are a unit, we are… America! We are strong, we are tough. And we have a job to do," Amanda said. "Let's get to work." All the girls smiled.

"Come on ladies!" All the ladies took hands and walked into the Georgia Dome together, connected as only a great team is.

* * *

The media had set up an area to talk with the 1996 American Olympic team. All the ladies took their seats as the interview started. 

"This has to be the strongest and potential could become one of the greatest women's gymnastic team arriving to any Olympics, what do you all have to say for that?" Kimberly looked at Shannon. Shannon looked at Amanda.

"I'll hand that one over to our captain." Shannon laughed at Kimberly.

"Yes, we all believe and know we have a great team here, and we all know how great this team can and will be…"

"Is that a prediction from the captain?"

"Let's just you all have to watch and see." Amanda smiled.

"Well, let's talk to our reigning World Champion, Kimberly Hart, are you looking forward to that Olympic march into Stadium?"

"Oh, I can't wait. It's gonna be breathtaking, and so beautiful. I really just can't wait."

"Have any of you seen the Dome?"

"Not this way. Coach took her inside, but there weren't as much people here as today. I mean, this just is amazing!"

The ladies started their Podium training for the Compulsories on vault. The American team was in the second division warm-ups in the afternoon. Their training started at 3:00pm that afternoon, with podium training starting at 4:30. During the competition, there are only TWO team coaches permitted within the restricted areas at one time. The coaches are able to "swap" credentials so as to allow the athletes' personal coaches to work with their individual athletes if this is necessary or desirable. They must be careful, however, to observe the two-coach rule! The same general rules two coaches on the floor, apply to all of the teams, but the way that the different countries select, assign, and utilize their team coaches varies greatly.

The team did simple warm-up vaults, just single front tucks and half twists vaults. Coach Károlyi clapped when Kimberly hopped on her second vault. Coach Károlyi started the ladies doing their Compulsories vault after warm-up.

"Come on Kimberly, fight for those tenths!" Kimberly nodded. All the ladies went right after one another on their vault. As soon as the girl finished and stepped from the mat, the next girl was running down the vault ramp. There wasn't time to waste with Podium training. Béla Károlyi didn't want one moment not about gymnastics. Tommy was standing in the stands with his camera going on the American team as Zack got the rest of the teams training.

"Man, Kimberly is really good, did you see that height?" All the gymnasts did the same vaults, Tsukahara, a ½ twist before pushing off the vault horse backwards into a single layout. Kimberly popped out her vault, stepping to the side.

"You're not fighting Kimberly!" Kimberly nodded. Coach Russo walked Kimberly back up the ramp, telling her how to be tight and not hesitate on the landing. Spot it, not fight it. Kimberly just listened to Coach Russo. She did the vault again, much better. Coach Russo yelled at Kimberly.

"You can do it Kimberly." Coach Russo yelled as Kimberly was stood on the line right after Dominique Dawes ran down the ramp to do the same vault. Just as she landed perfectly and stepped off the mat Kimberly ran down the ramp.

"Spot it!" Right as she hit the horse and did her layout. Kimberly's feet were planted to the mat. "That's it! That's it! I know you can do it!" Coach Russo clapped as Kimberly got off.

"Now let's do it again!" Coach Károlyi said. And Kimberly did, as did all the other girls. They moved to beam. Each girl had to give at the least 10 clean beam routines before the end of training. When one girl falls off the beam, another girl jumps on to do a move or sequence. The ladies then moved to bars and ended their night on floor. Everyone was pleased, but knew they had one more training session to do before the real games started on Sunday.

At the end of the ladies' first training session, the ladies were asked for a small and short photo shoot of the girls together as a team first, then individuals. For the team shoot, Kerri, Dominique and Kimberly were sitting on the beam, since they were the shortest girls of the team with Amy, Amanda Dominique, and Shannon standing before them. They all had huge smiles before on their faces. Béla Károlyi was asked a short interview as the ladies were getting their pictures taken.

"Yes, I know they are all young and beautiful ladies, but let's not forget, they are and will have to be tough and strong champions, just like men, if not stronger and tougher. I have showed them how to do it, we shall see if they listened."

* * *

Thursday night, woman's team was once again in the later afternoon podium training session. It was the last open Podium training to media and the public. The team started on vault, moved to bars, and now are on floor. 

"Are you gonna speed it up this afternoon?" Coach Russo asked, as Kimberly was slow on her first tumbling pass. Kimberly nodded as she watched Kerri do her tumbling pass. Kimberly went back and did the pass again. She was lucky it was just a simple full layout twist and nothing harder with the height Kimberly was getting. Kimberly hopped up right after the landing and stepped off the floor mat.

"I know, I popped my landing."

"You are not just popping landings today. You are one distracted gymnast today, Kimberly Hart."

"Just excited I guess."

"Then channel that excitement into stuck landings." Kimberly nodded.

* * *

Kimberly was to show her friends around the Olympic Village for the first time since they arrived after her final training session before the Opening Ceremony tomorrow night. She told them to meet her for dinner at the gym, since she figured the team would be done with their session around that time, haven gotten to the gym to watch Kimberly train. Kimberly was training on the floor with DD, Amanda and Kerri all together, the other 3 ladies around the floor mat, practicing their dance steps. Every time one girl did a pass, the other followed from another corner. Kimberly did her triple twist and popped out early, stepping out of bounds. Kimberly hadn't been sticking any floor passes since she stepped on the mat. Kimberly let out a groan and stepped back up to the floor mat. Each girl's music was playing repeatedly in the complex since it was the American's turn on the floor. They had to listen to the other countries' gymnasts' music all morning and now into the later afternoon. After Kimberly completed her 4 tumbling passes, neither strong, she walked to the sideline to wait her turn again on the floor after Kerri. 

"No! You go! Go, get a drink of water," Coach Károlyi yelled at Kimberly. Kimberly sighed and stepped jumped down the from the floor area over to the Gatorade large icebox. She pulled out her juice bottle.

"Hi!"

"Hey Tommy! Hey guys!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just too amp today."

"Oh, well you'll pick it up on beam."

"Thanks. I better get back." Tommy nodded.

* * *

The team moved to beam and was ordered to do 10 complete routines for all 7 ladies. The coaches still didn't have a layout schedule for which ladies would be going on each event. They had a pretty good idea, but that could change depending on their warm-ups. Since all the ladies were so strong, it was hard picking which one to drop during each event. At the end of the day, Amanda brought the ladies into a circle. They all held hands in their private circle. 

"Okay ladies, let's end this day as we started all the others, together as one unit. I know we are all excited, tomorrow night is the Opening Ceremony and so much is gonna happen just shortly after that. But before that, I just want to say right now," Amanda took a deep breath. "I promised not to cry." Amanda's eyes filled with tears. All the girls smiled, eyes glistening with tears as well. "I just… I'm so… " Kimberly let go of Shannon and Kerri's hands as she stepped forward and hugged Amanda after kissing her cheek. Each girl followed with a hug until it was a huge group hug. The coaches watching their team of girls turn into ladies in that moment. "I'm okay, thanks." They went back into their circle holding hands. "I couldn't be any more proud and grateful that I am, able to share this, these moments with all you beautiful ladies on this, our Olympic journey together. We are just so… rrrrrraaar!" Everyone laughed. "I don't know about you ladies, but I am ready to do. I am ready to pounce. Are you with me?"

"Yeah!"

"I said are you with me?!"

"YEAH!"

"On 3, USA! One, 2, 3…"

"USA!"

* * *

The 1996 Summer Olympics, formally known as the Games of the XXVI Olympiad and informally known as the Centennial Olympics. Muhammad Ali lit the Olympic torch during the opening ceremony of the games and received his gold medal from the 1960 Summer Olympics; he had thrown his previous one into a river in disgust. The Opening Day ceremony started early on that Friday afternoon, on July 19th. A total of 197 nations were represented at the 1996 Games, and the combined total of athletes was about 10,318. Twenty-four countries made their Olympic debut this year, including eleven of the ex-Soviet countries that competed as part of the Unified Team in 1992. The Opening Ceremonies of this Olympic Games are quite unlike any other event on the planet, fairly bursting with emotions shared among people as diverse as the earth itself, people filled with hope, with fear, with celebration upon their very arrival on such a grand stage. 

After Zambia made their introduction into the stadium, the crowd knew what was coming next. As the host country, the United States of America came marching out last, with Bruce Brumgartnee, a famous freestyle wresting, carrying the America flag. Everyone stood including the President of the United States standing in applause at their fellow Americans dressed in their red blazers, white shirts, blue pants for the guys, blue or tan skirts for the ladies, white hats with blue and red stripe and tiny American flags waving about, the group of athletes came out smiling and waving to the massive crowd as all countries before them. Kimberly couldn't believe the crowd, excitement and love pouring from the stadium as she walked down the ramp with her teammates right next to her. The girls started hopping as they came out from the back. They were so cheerful, no, much much more than that. This was the Olympics! The Olympics in the United States, this was a special, magical journey that only dreams could make, and yet here they were.

Tommy recognized Kimberly was she was walking all smiles with the other Olympic women's gymnastic team. He spotted her almost immediately, though she is tiny and in the mist of a sea of red, white and blue. Kimberly was locked arms with Dominique and Kerri. Shannon and Amanda locked arms, as Dominique Dawes and Amy Chow were locked together. All of them waving feverously to the crowd.

"Hey! There she is!" Tommy shouted from the mass of red from the American group.

"Where?"

"Tommy, she's too tiny to.."

"No! Look! Over there!" Tommy pointed out. All of sudden, as eyes went to where Tommy was pointing and sure enough there was Kimberly.

"Man, it must be true love to be able to spot Kimberly from that crowd!"

"Oh, she looks so happy and carefree out there!"

"She's an Olympian! Why wouldn't she be happy?"

"Yeah, she's an Olympian," Tommy said.

Kimberly waved to the camera following her. This morning when she woke up, she felt like she barely gotten any sleep dreaming of tonight, and here she was. It took her hours to get her skirt straightened enough to please her. Shannon yelling for her to come on or they would be late, but Kimberly didn't care. She was gonna look perfect tonight. There were many camera people following the USA Olympic team on their march into the stadium.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Tommy, everybody!" Kimberly yelled waving and blowing kisses at the camera.

The United States group made their lap around the gorgeous stadium as they took their spot on the field. Kimberly looked up into the crowd, searching and searching for her family and friends, with the massive lights and crowd of people, it was impossible. Kimberly sat and watched with the rest of the athletes the ceremony of the Atlanta Olympics. The Olympiad's official theme, '_Summon the Heroes'_, was written by John Williams, making it the third Olympiad for which he has composed. The song "The Power of the Dream", composed by Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and David Foster, with words by Linda Thompson was performed in the opening ceremony by Céline Dion accompanied by Foster and the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra and Centennial Choir. Gladys Knight sang "Georgia on My Mind", Georgia's official state song, at the opening ceremony.

* * *

AN: Thanks everyone again! I know something has been wrong with leaving reviews lately, I know, I have the same problem myself, so thanks to those fans that sent me messages instead! Until next time! 

:P

* * *

Teaser to Chapter 28: The Power Of The Dream 

_Tommy could tell after her floor routine she was a bit too excited, very wired with energy and rushing thing too much which caused the errors. Tommy called down to her. _

_"Kim!" _

_"Oh hi!" Kimberly went up to the stands. She waved to her family and friends before she went to Tommy. They hugged. _

_"Man, this is a grand site Beautiful." _

_"I know. I'm just rushing so much right now and I don't know how to stop it." _

_"Then take a breather." _

_"What?" _

_"Take a breather Kim." _

_"Easier said than done tiger." _

_"No, just take a breath before everything, every skill, every combination, just let out a breath to calm and settle the excitement." _


	28. The Power Of The Dream

**Chapter 28: The Power Of The Dream**

Kimberly laid in her bed with Dominique asleep in her bed. She could still hear Celine Dion singing the official theme song of the Olympics. _'The Power of a Dream'_ fit her just perfectly. Kimberly laid there humming the tune.

_Deep within each heart _

_There lies a magic spark _

_That lights the fire of our imagination _

_And since the dawn of man _

_The strength of just "I can" _

_Has brought together people of all nations _

Kimberly sighed. She couldn't believe it. If someone pinched her she would not feel it. She was just too happy. She was in Atlanta at the Olympics. The Olympics! A childhood dream coming true and in her home country nonetheless. Everything was just wonderful.

_To bring us closer to the power of the dream _

_As the world gives us its best _

_To stand apart from all the rest _

_It is the power of the dream that brings us here_

"Go to sleep, we got a competition in 2 days!" Kimberly smiled as Dominique woke her from her daydreaming.

"It's just so surreal."

"Yeah, I know, you have said this about a hundred times in the last 3 hours since the ceremony. I get it, it's incredible, surreal, breathtaking, now stop humming and singing that song and go to sleep!" Kimberly smiled.

"Okay, sorry. Good night."

"Goodnight. And Kim…"

"Huh?"

"This is not just some dream, it's real."

_Feel the flame forever burn _

_Teaching lessons we must learn _

_To bring us closer to the power of the dream _

_The world unites in hope and peace _

_We pray that it will always be _

_It is the power of the dream that brings us here _

_The power of the dream _

_The faith in things unseen _

_The courage to embrace your fear _

_No matter where you are _

_To reach for your own star _

_To realize the power of the dream_

_The Power of the Dream _

Tommy woke up to hear knocking at his door. It started off a little tapping, then pounding. There was a heavy storm going on right now, thunder, lightning and heavy rain. It was great the rain held back until after the Opening Day ceremony. Tommy looked at his watch and saw it was 2:20 in the morning. Lightning bolt lit the room for a second followed by thunder. Tommy groaned as he clicked on the lamp.

"Who is it?" Tommy shouted at the door over the loud thunder.

"Come on Tommy, open up! It's pouring out here!"

"Kimberly?" Tommy jumped up and went to his door. Kimberly stood there slightly shivering a bit in the cool rainy Atlanta summer night. "Wha… what are you…" Kimberly kissed him immediately. "Whoa." Tommy pulled away, but kept Kim's body close to him. Another clash of lightning caused Kimberly to cling to Tommy.

"Hi!"

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked. He knew how much Kimberly hated thunderstorms and this must have frightened her to no end to be out in it.

"This storm came out of nowhere. It was perfect when I left."

"Come on in, you are soaked!" Kimberly kept her arms around his neck as Tommy pulled her inside his room more. "Is something wrong?"

"No! I just… well I couldn't sleep. The power of the dream."

"What?"

"I was singing that song, The Power of The Dream. I was keeping poor Dominique awake humming."

"It was an incredible night at the Opening Day Ceremony. Anybody would be too excited to sleep the first night."

"Plus I missed you."

"We just left each other like 2 hours ago," Tommy said closing the door behind her.

"I know."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Well, they tend to be a bit less stricter on curfews during the Olympics. As long as they don't find out." Tommy smiled as Kimberly was smiling.

"Come on." Tommy locked his door behind him.

* * *

Tommy barely got to his bed as Kimberly was pulling him to her to kiss. Tommy moaned with Kimberly. As Kimberly stood before him, soaked, perfectly done hair matted down her face now. Her black jacket and black sweatpants clung to her small frame. 

"You should have turned around once it started raining. You're soaking wet, you could get sick before the Games." They kissed again. They started making out, kissing wildly. Tommy kissed down Kim's neck.

"I was already almost here," Kimberly moaned as Tommy suckled at her neck.

"Still Kim…"

"Well, I was hoping you would make me warm once I got here." Tommy smiled at Kim's smile. Tommy took Kimberly by the waist and kissed her. He moved her hair back trying to fix it. Kimberly smiled and held his face as he kissed her fully on the lips. Tommy's hand moved down her chest and around to her back. Kimberly pulled away and slowly pulled his tank up. Tommy picked up his arms, allowing Kimberly to remove his tank. He stood in just his boxers, a bulge in the front. Kimberly looked up at him, as she pulled at the waistband of his boxers. But first, she ran her hands along his chest and shoulders, caressing the hard planes, smooth muscles. Kimberly moaned. "You are so gorgeous."

"My line Beautiful," Tommy said. Kimberly held his face again as she kissed him again. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Tommy kissed her cheek as he unzipped her hoodie jacket. The wet jacket found the floor next to his tank. Kimberly kicked off her sandals. Tommy pulled at the drawstring to her pants, allowing the pants to pool at her feet. Kimberly's nipples stood hard, easily seen through the white tank top. Tommy bend down and took a nipple into his mouth through the tank. Kimberly moaned.

They fell to his bed kissing. Both were naked, kissing wildly and passionately on the bed. Tommy's mouth descended down her front again. Kimberly looked down at him from her wide spread legs. "I love you," he said as his mouth plunged into her sweet spot. Kim could only arch from the bed. Tommy licked up every inch of sweetness from her. Tommy knew from the first moment he looked upon her nakedness, he had to taste to her, had to be one with her. He only felt love with her, never will another woman do this to him, never did he want any other woman to. One touch, one kiss, he was gone and he never wanted a return trip. Kimberly's legs tighten around his head, as she cried out his name.

"You warm now?"

"Getting there. Make love to me, Tommy. I want you, I need you." They kissed. Tommy thrust into her wet opening in one swift deep move, causing his body to go tight. She was to warm, so snug, so perfect for him. Tommy locked lips with Kimberly again, as they moved against each other. Their bodies fitted one another's perfectly. Kimberly pulled from Tommy's lips and cried out into his shoulder, as she gripped his back and shoulders. Every stroke, every deep thrust, the world around them seem to disappear around them. Cries of love and passion filled and surrounded the room and lovers. Kimberly rolled Tommy to his back as she sat up on him. Kimberly moved on top of him. She kissed his cheek before she sat up straight. Kimberly straddled Tommy's lap. Tommy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she pushed down on his chest. His hand found her waist and hips. Tommy's hands were at Kim's waist, before they slid up and covered her breasts. Kimberly fell forward to her hands beside Tommy's head, as Tommy reached up enough and sucked on her breasts. The grinding, the moans came faster and faster with each bounce. Tommy wasn't going to let her win. He quickly pulled her down and rolled Kimberly to her back. She laughed. Tommy made love to her again, deep, powerful, and sometimes quick thrusts. Kimberly came against him again, screaming out his name to the skies. Tommy only could feel her shake slightly before he came deep inside her. He collapsed on her, and laid partially on her. Kimberly's arms went around his back. She rubbed his sweaty back, loving to feel his heartbeat; it was beating against hers, both trying to calm each other. Tommy rolled to his side and finally his back, taking Kimberly with him. No words spoken, none were needed. Their love spoke volumes in their kisses, the way they made love and just held each other. Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek before she snuggled against his body as Tommy pulled the covers around them. Sleep fairies took over their bodies and they found a deep slumber within moments.

* * *

The 1996 Olympics started for the men's gymnastic team on Day 1. For the Men's Compulsory Competition the next day following the Opening Night Ceremonies, USA team didn't start until the final session at 4:30. They warmed up around 2pm for the competition. The women's team was in the stands in their USA suits cheering on the men. The media camera showed the ladies several times during the competition, especially when they were standing up cheering for their follower countrymen. The USA men were error free on five of the six events, while experiencing one missed routine and one "rough" routine, according to coach Peter Kormann, on high bar. American John Roethlisberger sat in third place behind Nemov and Scherbo for all-around standing, with Blaine Wilson in 6th place. Both men led the men's team to 4th place spot with the Russian men in the lead. The men's team none to please with the finish, but still had tomorrow night in the finals to make a stand for a medal and this was the highest finish during any Olympic Games for the men's team. The team was in 5th place by the end of the first day, qualifying for the medal final round the following night. In the team competition, Russia currently leads the world champions, the Chinese, by almost a full point. The men came out the back locker room to find the ladies waiting on them after they finished their interviews. 

"Shouldn't you ladies be getting some sleep?"

"I'm so sorry guys," Amanda said.

"Hey, we still have Monday night to make a splash."

"Yeah, anything is possible," Kimberly said.

"Besides, it's you ladies that are gonna make the real splash tomorrow night."

"Maybe, don't go jinxing us."

"It's not a jinx if it's the truth."

"I'm just now learning that myself," Kimberly said.

* * *

Next Day 

With the morning sun filling the room, Kimberly moaned and rolled to her other side. Dominique was still sleep in her bed. Kimberly sat up and stretched. Today was the Compulsories Team Competition. It was July 21st, Sunday morning. Kimberly yawned as she stood up and walked to the window.

"What a beautiful day." Dominique woke up moaning, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Is it morning?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Kimberly went to her specialty suitcase that carried her USA bodysuits she would wear for all competitions. For the Compulsories Competition, the American women's team would be wearing a white bodysuit with blue and gold stripes on right side, from collar to around the back shoulder with an open red star before the stripes and another smaller closed blue star, and smaller closed gold star just below that. Kimberly held her bodysuit to her chest. Dominique did the same.

"Man, I can't believe it's really here."

* * *

Women's Compulsory Competition 

The ladies got to the Georgia Dome Arena and had to sign in with the committee. Each had to do that before they would be able to compete. The teams were handed numbers to go on their backs. The USA ladies got to select their numbers. Amanda as captain had to take the first number set for the USA group. She got 339. Kimberly was happy she got her lucky numbers, 342. All the ladies had their numbers pinned on their back as they went to warm up. The numbers on backs broke down like this: 343-DM, 345- KS, 342-KH, 344-SM, 341-DD, 339-AB, 340-AC. The ladies were in the last session of the day with China, Russia, Australia and France. All the teams were following the Romanians, who scored big time in the second to the last session earlier today. Their top team score was what every team was striving to beat. Each of the 4 separate sessions had 5 teams in the mix, with 4 rotations; one team had a bye during a rotation. The announcers for the 1996 Olympics were John Tess, Peter Daggett, and Elfi Smith.

_Announcer 1: Hi, and welcome to the second night of the gymnastics competition. Last night we watched the American men take the floor for the first time, however the night belonged to the Russian men's team. Which can possibly be said again here in tonight's Olympic competition. With the dominance of Soviet Union over the last 5 decades. With Russia's system, who could beat them? Tonight, we look toward this young group of American ladies' team and what they hope to accomplish right now. They are strong, looking sharp and well managed. I think that's what Béla Károlyi has brought with this American Olympic team._

_Announcer 3: You are right John. These ladies come from very diverse background, social, economically, racially, and yet they all blended together to make this remarkable team, that if all things fall into place, they could be looking to be the first American team to win Olympic gold. And with Béla Károlyi coaching and leading this team, he has brought strong, tough ladies to this Olympics. They all have a physical fit foundation, where you can land short on a double back, and most girls would have to go to the hospital, but these ladies, they landed short and would jump right back up and did it again, because they are so physically fit. Elfi, tells us a bit about this group of ladies. _

_Announcer 2: These ladies, Peter, are as diverse as any team could possibly be. But they have banded together and become close friends, best friends. Shannon Miller from Oklahoma, the girl next door with all the talent in the world, is this team's heavy season veteran and will look to lead these ladies who hadn't been here before from the heavy pressure of the spotlight along with her best friend and captain, Amanda Borden. Amanda from Ohio, as the captain will try to keep the consistency that this team needs from a leader. Then there is Kerri Strug from Arizona, dependable, somewhat Béla's reincarnation on the floor with her feistiness. The California girl, Kimberly Hart, who is strong, confident, gifted, reigning World Champion, seeking to be crowned the next American darling princess right behind Mary Lou Retton. Amy Chow, another California girl, with the fighting spirit to get back up and always finish the routine. Dominique Dawes from Maryland, one of the most powerful gymnasts I have ever seen, the height she gets on some of these skills, no one can compare to. And finally, Dominique Moceanu, the third California girl on the team, and the youngest one on the team, who carries the youthful smile, spunkiness that only a 14 year old can. I think Béla Károlyi's influence has made the most dramatic change, the greatest thing that could ever happen in American women's gymnastics. This US staff could not have prepared these ladies any better. They each have extreme confidence, the skill and pose to make history during these Olympic Games. _

The USA team was warming up before the competition. Kimberly was on bars, which was always a scary routine at times for her. Kimberly came off bars on the transition move back to the high bar. Kimberly sighed and let another girl get her training in.

"It's okay, Kim. It was just practice," Kerri said.

"Too bad it's been happening a few times this week."

"Maybe because you keep stressing over it," Dominique Dawes said. "Try not to let the move be forced. I know it's not natural, but try t his. Blank your mind before it."

"What?"

"Blank your mind, and you will be fine." Kimberly re-powdered her hands and went back on the bars after Amy Chow. She did the move, it was a bit rushed, but nonetheless it was a good routine. That simple skill from the low bar back to the high bar was a bit scary for most the girls.

* * *

Tommy stopped Kimberly as she was taking a breather to calm her nerves and excitement. Kimberly pulled on her pants and wrapped her jacket around her waist rather harshly. She was letting the thrill of being at the Olympics build in her and it wasn't helping her performance. Tommy could tell after her floor routine she was a bit too excited, very wired with energy and rushing thing too much which caused the errors. Tommy called down to her. 

"Kim!"

"Oh hi!" Kimberly went up to the stands. She waved to her family and friends before she went to Tommy. They hugged.

"Man, this is a grand site Beautiful."

"I know. I'm just rushing so much right now and I don't know how to stop it."

"Then take a breather."

"What?"

"Take a breather Kim."

"Easier said than done tiger."

"No, just take a breath before everything, every skill, every combination, just let out a breath to calm and settle the excitement."

"Thank you." Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek. She blew a kiss at her parents, brother and friends before she climbed down. She went to train lastly on beam with the team and was much more settled down then ever before.

* * *

_Announcer 1: Welcome to tonight's Compulsories Women's Team Competition. The American ladies will start the evening on the uneven bars. _

_Announcer 3: John, the uneven bars can be scary for many teams, especially the Americans on a tricky move that all the ladies will perform tonight. It's a little crazy, but will prove to be the key element in the women's push for Olympic gold. _

**Bars**

The women's team started on bars. For Compulsories, every countries' teams do the exact same bars routine, with the same moves, same release move from low bar to high bar and same dismount, feet on, into a half twist. It's simply in bars, because it is all about handstands, handstands, handstands, with a crucial handstand, right after the release move down to the lower bar. And the move from low to high bar is the hardest for all the girls. It's called a Free hip Hecht, where the gymnast from handstand facing away from the high bar, the gymnast does a free hip, then releases the bar and flies in the opposite direction to catch the high bar. Kimberly was a bit close to the high bar after her release from the low bar, but nonetheless stayed on. The coaches set up the rotation like this, Keri first, DominiqueM, Amy, DominiqueD, Kimberly and Shannon. This way they hope to build the scores as each girl performs. Each girl landed their dismounts with stuck feet to the mat and raised arms. Amy had one of the biggest routines of the group with Dominique and Kimberly leading the group. The ladies had a 48.736 for team score, lowest score 9.675 from Kerri, which was still not bad since she did start first on bars. 9.712, 9.762, 9.762, 9.725, 9.775 were the score counted.

**Beam**

The team moved next to beam. Kerri was first up again to lead the team. DD followed Kerri, with the same mental mistakes, bobbles and pauses a couple of times through her routine. Amanda followed who was usually the cool and calm competitor. But she was caution, caution, caution throughout the whole routine, pauses and balance checks, and she even falls off the beam after the split leap with a half turn. DominiqueM followed with Shannon and Kimberly to end. Coach Károlyi wanted the 2 top girls with experience to end with high scores. It was up to experience to bring the team back into focus after Amanda's bad fall. Shannon stepped up to the challenge on beam first, showing a great routine following the equally good showing from Dominique. Kimberly the last one up had the most unique, and best style on beam.

The beam routine went like so. From the punch horse, Kimberly jumps over the beam to hold themselves above the beam for a few seconds. Arching the back before swinging over with one leg straight up. Both legs come up together, before straddling the beam into a roll over by the shoulder, right to one foot to stand up straight into a cat leap, with one leg straight and the other bent and held forward, landing by keeping the back leg extended up. A dance step with arms out, to the end of the beam. With the body turned to the side, and Kim's leg extended up into the air, she does a cartwheel that was well controlled into a half turn with one foot up, pressed against the knee. It was just nice and beautiful flexibility. Kimberly did a high leg kick next, followed by a dance step into a hop with a half turn, her foot keep back, extended up as the body arched a bit down. She then did 2 running split leaps, into another hop with a short half-turn hop. A few arm dance moves, with Kimberly turned on the beam with her chest down and her leg arched high and back, a Charlotte move from figure skating. That move held for a moment, before going into a handstand with the legs split. Kimberly's legs were brought up together, still in a handstand as she did a half-turn back into the split leg position and held for a second before moving back to standing on both feet. And boy did she fight for that handstand after that half turn. Another few dance moves with arms out to the side, as she moves down the beam. A squat down to the beam with one leg straight out, Kimberly did a half-turn into a sit, so that her back is to the length of the beam. The gymnast does a back walkover to her feet into another back flip, making sure the moves flow together as she does the final back walkover down to one knee on the beam, before rising up to both feet and a few arm dance moves. Kimberly was the few of gymnasts that did that sequence perfectly. Kimberly did her full spin on the beam into another half turn, before she went into some back dance steps with tiny hops moving backwards to the end of the beam with some back high kicks. Another front high leg kick at the end, Kimberly eyed her dismount. The dismount was simply, just a running front walkover flip into a single ½ twist layout.

Kimberly did the job she was called for as the anchor on beam, which is always a great routine for her. She had the control, the great flexibility, little off on the handstand after a twist, but held on. And by sticking her dismount perfectly, it proves just how in tuned with the beam Kimberly was. She was just beautiful during beam, as she stuck her dismount earning a very well deserved cheer. For this rotation, 47.511 for team score, and lowest score 9.012 from Amanda. Overall, the scores counted 9.312, 9.325, 9.681, 9.737, and 9.825

**Floor**

Amanda started first up on floor to get the nerves off her chest after that fall on beam. It is the same classical musical selection that all the American ladies perform to. Each gymnast starts at one end of the mat, legs together, arms extended to the side and back with the head arched back.. Kerri came next, followed by DD, and Dominique Moceanu. The routine starts with the gymnast starting with a half turn, with a high leg kick, and dances kicks to the corner of the mat. First tumbling pass, front tuck flip, into a cartwheel, back flip with a full single twist and a hop landing. Some arm dance moves, as the gymnast moves along sideways on the mat, dropping down to mat before popping up. Then dances on her knees for a bit before moving to dancing to the middle of the mat, a hop with a full turn and split leap jump with a full turn. More dancing, into a running split leap with a half turn. A back no-handed rollover to another corner of the mat into a split on the floor. The back arched back, as the head is completely back, almost touching the back leg. The gymnast does a full spin with one leg extended out, followed by a half turn leg kick. The gymnast runs down sideways on the mat into a front aerial, cartwheel, high split leap and back no-handed rollover into a handstand before standing on her feet. The gymnast does her ballet leaps and dances to a back walkover towards another corner on the mat down to her knees. A slight full turn forwards on the hands back to the knees. Some spinning split leaps around the mat, called Johnson leaps, with ¼ turns on the floor into a full turn. A high leg kick where the leg is held up by the gymnast for a few seconds before turning right into dancing 6 full spins, where the arms were out before brought to the chest and ending extended over her head. A dance to the final corner of the mat with a leg kick. The final tumbling pass is a cartwheel, back whip, back flip into a simple layout with a high jump on the end. The gymnast ending with the feet together, down to the mat, one leg extended straight, the other bent up and both arms behind the gymnast, holding her up to the last note of the music.

Kimberly just about flew out of the Dome on her first tumbling pass. She was so high and so elegant on that full twist. Her hop on the end was so high as well. This was Kim's moment to shine and she did brightly. Shannon followed Kim's amazing performance with her own great performance. Floor for USA was a great rotation because it brought the scores right back up, which was what they wanted to do after beam. The USA team used floor to distance themselves from Romanians and rest of the countries. With a 48.761 for team score, lowest score 9.662 was dropped from Amanda. The scores counted 9.687, 9.712, 9.750, 9.825, and 9.787

**Vault**

All the gymnasts did the same vaults on the final rotation from the first team competition. A Tsukahara, a ½ twist before pushing off the horse backwards into a single layout. The whole team hits their landings with either a tiny hop backwards or the stuck landing. Last 3 ladies sticking their landings with boldness and a blaze.

DominiqueM started first, Amy followed with DD, Shannon, Kerri and Kimberly in the end again. A 48.661 for team score, lowest score 9.587 with the scores counted 9.662, 9.700, 9.725, 9.762, 9.812. In the end the American team's final Compulsories score 193.669 put them into second place behind the surprising Russians, with the Romanians in 3rd place, almost a .5 tenths score behind the Americans with the Americans just .130 behind Russia.

* * *

The U.S. women were, quite simply, astonishingly cool while nailing 23 out of 24 routines before a crowd of over 30,000 highly partisan fans at the Georgia Dome. U-S-A seemingly chanted from the opening doors. The girls had to spend another hour with the media. All the media wanting to know about the competition. Many claiming it was like watching a videotape of gymnastics made easy. A few of the coaches talked about the great strategy of building great scores for each rotation. The U.S. women were virtually flawless in the vault exercises, outscoring the 12 other countries and sticking their landings like darts, right on bulls eyes. Because Kimberly was leading the scoring after the first night, she was asked to speak for a few moments after the team competition. The American team setting comfortably in second place. Kimberly stood with a camera staring at her and a microphone in her hands. The score for the individuals were brought on score before they talked with Kimberly. Kimberly couldn't help but smile at that. 

Individual All-Around Qualification Standings

Top 36, plus USA and other key scores:

1. Kimberly Hart (USA) 39.187

2. Lilia Podkopayeva (UKR) 39.129

3. Shannon Miller (USA) 39.061

4. Dina Kochetkova (RUS) 38.974

5. Dominique Moceanu (USA) 38.824

6. Lavinia Milosovici (ROM) 38.730

7. Gina Gogean (ROM) 38.723

8. Alexandra Marinescu (ROM) 38.712

9. Kerri Strug (USA) 38.662

10.Svetlana Khorkina (RUS) 38.636

11.Dominique Dawes (USA) 38.599

12.Mo Huilan (CHN) 38.574 (t)

12.Alena Polozkova (BLR) 38.574 (t)

14.Yelena Piskun (BLR) 38.399

17.Svetlana Boguinskaya (BLR) 38.311

18 Jaycie Phelps USA 76.772

19 Mao Yanling CHN 76.698

20 Svetlana Zelepoukina UKR 76.698

21 Alena Polozkova BLR 76.647

21 Lioubov Sheremeta UKR 76.523

22 Anna Mirgorodskaia UKR 76.523

23 Ionela Loaies ROM 76.497

24 Vasiliki Tsavdaridou GRE 76.249

25 Svetlana Boguinskaia BLR 76.223

26 Isabelle Severino FRA 76.173

27 Monica Martin ESP 76.062

28 Adrienn Varga HUN 75.923

29 Qiao Ya CHN 75.835

30 Oksana Chusovitina UZB 75.822

31 Joana Juarez ESP 75.811

32 Adrienn Nyeste HUN 75.810

33 Elvire Teza FRA 75.797

34 Mercedes Pacheco ESP 75.736

35 Ludivine Furnon FRA 75.474

36 Emilie Volle FRA 75.335

_This gymnasts do not advance to the all-around because only four athletes per country may advance. _

"We are now speaking with the current World Champion, and leading lady in the scoring after tonight's first team competition for the ladies. It was a bit crazy on bars to start out, we could hear Béla coaching you and Dominique through it, tell me about it," Peter said interviewing a smiling Kimberly Hart.

"Well, we all tried to be aggressive and strong. Coach Károlyi told us to fight, and be aggressive. So that's what we tried to do," Kimberly said.

"Then you moved to beam, where there were a few mistakes here and there for the first few ladies, including a major fall, the team just seem to not settle down right off the bat. But then you came to settle things with your amazing performance and high score in the end. Talk to us about that."

"I have always been consistent in Compulsories. And we did have some few bobbles, here and there, rhythm breaks for a few girls during their exercise, but we did what many teams didn't do on beam, we took risks. We tried to take advantage of our flexibility, being high up on our toes, extending ourselves, stuff like that. What surprises me is how we beat Romanians after losing so badly last World Championship. The Romanians usually excel in Compulsories and we beat them."

"Talk us to threw your performance as we watch it again on the monitor."

"Well, I kept that same aggression from bars and brought it with me to beam. I took a breath before each move to calm my nerves myself. After Amanda's fall, we came back with 3 great scores not just from me, but Shannon and Domi scored big. I wanted to score big to help the team and show that was a fluke from Amanda and wouldn't happen again," Kimberly said.

"Always about the team, that's great. You ladies then moved to have the most amazing floor routine and ended on vault, sticking all your landings on vault."

"It just felt like every event we went through, we competed, the crowds just got louder and louder and when we moved to vault, we just got better and better with each girl. I can't wait until Tuesday night when we go for that gold."

"Thank you for your time Kimberly."

"Thanks." She waved to the camera.

* * *

_Announcer 1: The USA women glided through their compulsory routines, beating the World Champion Romanians but falling second behind Russia, who leads all teams after the first day of competition. Shannon Miller, who finished second in Barcelona at the Olympics in 1992, currently sits in third behind Lilia Podkopayeva from Ukraine and her teammate, Kimberly Hart. The USA women, along with Russia, Romania, and Ukraine, will compete in the medal round on Tuesday night. Mo Huilan of China, a favorite for individual medals, missed her uneven bars routine, requiring an extra swing. A mere .127 separates Russia and the USA. The compulsories count for 50, and the optional competition on Tuesday night will count for the other 50._

_Announcer 2: And here is the team standing John._

Team Standings after the Compulsories Competition  
1. Russia 193.796  
2. USA 193.669  
3. Romania 193.138  
4. Ukraine 192.308  
5. China 191.933  
6. Belarus 191.569  
7. Spain 189.458  
8. Hungary 188.520  
9. France 187.094  
10. Australia 186.845  
11. Greece 183.532  
12. Japan 183.418

_Announcer 3: Here's how the following teams won the following apparatus in compulsories, for Russia, they took the beam, USA won the floor, with Romania taking vault and bars. Also, here are the following individuals scored the top compulsory on the listed event:_

Lilia Podkopayeva (UKR): 9.85, floor, Kimberly Hart (USA): 9.825

Kimberly Hart (USA): 9.825, beam Shannon Miller (USA): 9.787, beam

Roza Galieva (RUS): 9.837, vault, Lavinia Milosivici (ROM): 9.837, vault;

Gina Gogean (ROM): 9.837, vault, followed by Kimberly Hart (USA) 9.812

Simona Amanar (ROM): 9.850, bars

_Announcer 1: Peter, Elfi, it's going to be interesting to watch the Women's Team Finales on Tuesday night guys, I can't wait. _

Tommy stopped by Kim's room later that evening. They had just said goodbye to each other maybe an hour ago. Kimberly came to the door in her PJ's. She had showered for the evening again. Still feeling sweaty after tonight's competition. She was going to turn in early tonight because she wanted to check out some swimming events tomorrow before the Men's Team Final.

"Tommy?"

"Hey!"

"Tiger, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here actually to kidnap you."

"Kidnap me?"

"For a few hours, go get dressed."

"Tommy!"

"Please…"

"Give me 5 minutes." Kimberly quickly kissed his cheek.

"So, I should wait 15 then come and get you?"

"Ha ha, tiger!" Kimberly pulled Tommy inside and made him sit in the living room as she rushed upstairs to her room.

"Hey Tommy!" Kerri and Shannon said coming from the kitchen with some bottles of water and large popcorn.

"Oh, hi Kerri, Shannon…how are you two feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"Second place, it's amazing huh?"

"First place would be better," Shannon said.

"Tuesday night then."

* * *

Kimberly came running downstairs in a pink off-the-shoulder babydoll top, white mini, and white Hi-top sneakers. Her hair shook out wildly, still a bit wet from her shower. 

"How long was that?"

"Wow, Beautiful, only 7 minutes 24, 25 second," Tommy said looking at his watch."

"Ha!"

"Aww, where are you two going?"

"Just for a lil trip, I promise to have her back in bed."

"I bet you will have her in bed."

"Shannon!" Kimberly gasped. "Dirty girl, you should be ashamed of thinking those naughty thoughts!"

"You put them there."

"Whatever. See ya ladies in the morning, so don't wait up." Shannon and Kerri smiled as Kimberly left holding hands with Tommy.

Tommy had the limo waiting for them. Tommy rushed to open the door for Kimberly. She smiled and hopped in. Kimberly saw a basket and blanket in the backseat of the limo.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Tommy knocked for the driver to pull off.

"I love surprises!"

"I know." About 20 minutes later, Tommy pulled into a gated golf park. Tommy asked the limo driver to pull off and come back when he called. Kimberly was confused as Tommy carried the blanket and basket with him.

"It's a golf course?"

"Yeah."

"But, it's locked!"

"I know a way in."

"Sneaking into a gated golf park, oh, bad boy Tommy. I like it."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Tommy and Kimberly were sitting on a large blanket, with several open plastic containers around them. Tommy set up for a romantic dinner he planned. 

"How you feeling?"

"Okay. I mean, we're in second place. Very good."

"Very good," Tommy said after he feed Kimberly a strawberry first before taking a bit of one himself. Kimberly grabbed some grapes.

"We just gotta come out stronger Tuesday night."

"And you will." Tommy grabbed the batch of grapes. "Oh, catch…" Kimberly smiled. Tommy tossed a grape at her. Kimberly caught the second grape after missing the first one. She giggled as she opened her eyes.

"Again!" Tommy did.

"Oh, I love this game," Tommy said tossing another grape in her mouth. Kimberly giggled.

"My turn!" Kimberly grabbed some grapes as Tommy sat with his eyes closed and mouth open. Kimberly grabbed a handful and tossed them at Tommy. All missed his mouth. "Oh, I missed that big mouth!" Tommy laughed. Tommy jumped over to catch Kimberly, but she rolled away and jumped up. Tommy chased after Kimberly. Kimberly laughed as she ran from Tommy. Tommy caught her by the waist and spun them around. Tommy put Kimberly down and bowed to her. He held his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance Beautiful?" Kimberly smiled and took his hand. Tommy spun her to him as they danced.

Kimberly and Tommy worked up another appetite during their dancing. Tommy went to pull out more containers when he stopped.

"What's wrong tiger?" Tommy has his hand on the engagement ring and freezes as he holds it in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Tommy smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I had, uh, I thought I forgot the dessert."

"Well, I hope not! Dessert is important." Tommy laughed at Kim's smiling face.

"No, it's here."

"Good." Tommy had thought tonight would be the night he asked her to marry him, but froze when the time probably came. Tommy got permission from Mr. Hart to take the limo on a romantic drive around Atlanta under the blue starry skies. Tommy stopped outside Kim's place in the limo.

"Thank you tiger. I had fun."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted."

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah." Kimberly kissed Tommy on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Beautiful." Kimberly got out the limo and disappeared inside the house.

"What happened sir, you didn't ask her?"

"Soon. Very soon." The driver nodded and pulled off.

* * *

AN: Thanks my goregous peeps! Keep up 'em reviews please! I decided to go a bit more technical on the gymnastics parts, it is the Olympics, andbecause I just adore it. Hope it didn't confuse many. I just broke down each rotation, nothing major to worry about. I guessimate(not a real word) I am about 6-7 chapters from the end. Yes, I am coming to another end! Took me long enough huh! Take care! Thanks again! Catcha on the flips side! 

:P

The song used by Celine Dion - The Power of A Dream

* * *

T**easer to Chapter 29: The Dream Team: Magnificent 7**

There was another judges' conference to discuss Kim's floor routine. That scared Kimberly as she still was waiting after her performance. Shannon's score came up within 2 minutes, but 5 minutes had passed and still nothing.

"Where's the score?"

"Come on!"

"Where's the score!"

Kimberly stood with the other girls waiting for her score to appear on the scoreboard, but nothing came still. Kimberly was shaking with worry. She ran her hand over the top of her head. She knew she landed each pass in bounds, that couldn't have been the problem they were discussing. So many thoughts running through Kim's head. _'Maybe I didn't get completely around on my triple spin, or that double axel, though I feel like I did. Maybe I didn't end on the final note like planned. Maybe I did step out of bounds on a pass. Maybe I forgot a skill.'_ Every skill was being played over and over in her head in hopes to find the problem.

* * *


	29. The Dream Team: Magnificent 7

**AN: Happy belated St. Patrick's Day everybody! I planned on posting this yesterday, but too many Irish Eyes, damn that Irish blood that flows freely in my body... :P **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29: The Dream Team: Magnificent 7**

The following night, Monday night, during the Men's Optionals, the Americans experienced several errors, including two falls on pommel horse, but still accumulated the fifth-highest optional total to finish fifth in the overall final team standings. Women watched from the stands as the men had a disappointing men's team finals. But as disappointed the men were, this was the best finish for the USA men since 1984, and an unquestionably significant improvement over the ninth place ranking just eight months ago. John Roethlisberger (5th), Blaine Wilson (12th), and John Macready (33rd) will represent the USA in all-around finals on Wednesday night. Additionally, Wilson had qualified to rings finals and Jair Lynch has qualified to parallel bars finals. In 1992, Lynch was less than .1 from the bronze medal on parallel bars. Russia convincingly seized the first place position on the podium, and accepted their medal with a standing ovation from the rowdy American crowd. The defending world champions, the Chinese, suffered three falls on high bar, but was brilliant on parallel bars where they placed four athletes among the top ten. The Ukrainians finished third, while Belarus was less than two-tenths behind in 4th place.

Alexei Nemov from Russia leads the all-around qualifiers, although with new-life finals, he holds no advantage entering the all-around finals competition. Nemov has also qualified for five finals, all except rings. Five other Russians have also grabbed event final berths. Belarus' Vitaly Scherbo, who won six gold medals at the 1992 Olympics, has qualified to all-around finals in second place, and has four event finals berths. World champion Li Xiaoshuang erred in compulsory on rings and so qualifies to the all-around in 6th place. Despite placing among the top eight on four events, Li does not advance to pommel horse or parallel bar finals because two of his teammates placed ahead of him on each event, and only two per country may advance to each apparatus final. The men talk to the ladies team after the finish of the night and tell them to make up for this up by winning tomorrow night. 

* * *

Next Morning

Kimberly woke up surrounded by her teammates; her sisters about to go into battle tonight. Kimberly sat up with a smile. It was July 23rd, Tuesday morning. Last night after the men's team final, the ladies wanted to do something special and make their team unbreakable. They pushed 3 beds together and slept as one team while watching an uplifting movie.

"Morning," Shannon said yawning. She had been laying awake for the past 10 minutes wondering which girl would wake up first. She had a feeling Kimberly would be the second one to wake.

"Morning!"

"How you feeling?"

"Too many things at once to talk about and make sense of it."

"Me too," Shannon said sitting up. "I felt the same in Barcelona. Well, come on girls! It's 9 o'clock, we got like 10 hours of sleep last night!" Shannon slapped DD on the butt. DD groaned.

"We don't have to be anywhere until 11, wake me in another hour!" Dominique cried out. 

"No! Amanda and I have a surprise for the team."

"I do," Amanda mumbled sitting up next. She wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes,we do." Amanda groaned and fell back to the bed. Kerri and DD covered their faces with a pillow to shield from the bright sunlight. Kimberly watched Shannon get a box from her closet.

"So, your captain and I have a special treat for you ladies."

"Please tell me, those are better suits than the ones the committee made us wear for Compulsories."

"How did you know?" Shannon asked Kimberly. Kimberly smiled.

"I somewhat peaked when you signed for that big box."

"Kimberly Ann Hart, how dare you!" Amanda yelled.

"Oh well, you're gonna love those. I got specialty made suits for us." The ladies were handed their suits. The American suit was a white bodysuit, sparkling American flag, stars and stripes across the chest, and solid blue right arm.

"These are hot."

"I know! I love the idea of the American flag…"

"And the solid blue arm just perfectly fits."

* * *

They arrived to the Georgia Dome Arena, where they knew in just a few hours from now, tonight the crowds would succeed over 30,000 cheering and awaiting for their American princesses. The Women's Olympic gymnastic team arrived to the media center. There was a long table empty waiting for them. The cameramen and new reporters were anxiously waiting to talk to the young girls before tonight's huge competition. The girls came in all dressed in their blue USA matching jumpsuits. Kimberly sat down to flashes of cameras on her. Kimberly had to shield her eyes at first to the blinding light. Questions were tossed at the young gymnasts for over an hour. Kimberly goes into the Women's competition knowing all eyes were on her to stand out the most.

Tommy and the guys piled into the stands with the rest of the giant crowd over an hour before the USA team would be coming out. Rocky had his camera rolling from the first moment they arrived. It was just 5:30 pm. They had got to see the last part of the Optional Competition warm-ups for the third session. The American team was training in the last session where the gold would be settled tonight. The USA team was in the backroom after finishing up their warm ups, for their last peppy talk together before the big match. The coaches had already given their speeches.

"Okay, ladies, let's come together," Amanda said. They made a circle with their arms around each other. "I don't have to tell you all how important this night is gonna be. I think we already know and can sense that. I need your greatest tonight ladies, not just your best. We will have fun, we will help and talk each other through every singleroutine, through everyone's performances tonight. This place is going to be rocking from the first moment we step out there from behind these curtains. And there won't be a quiet moment because we're not going to let it get quiet, okay. I am ready and I'm positive everyone here and around the country is hoping, waiting for something magically to happen here, let's give it to them. Let's ride that carpet together. Team USA on 3?" Amanda asked as she put her hand out.

"Win on 3," Kimberly said. Everyone smiled and placed their hands on top of one another.

"Win on 3. 1, 2, 3…"

"WIN!"

* * *

Optionals Competition

A woman carrying the USA panel came to give the girls their final 5-minute warning. Kimberly took deep breaths. Each girl had fixed the other's hair to make sure everyone looked gorgeous and fierce(Christian Siriano rocks! Ilovehim!)as Kimberly put it.

"Okay Amanda, lead us out Captain," Shannon said with a smile. All the ladies saluted her with smiles. Amanda laughed. The crowd seemingly sense their arrivals jumped into a roar of excitement when the USA panel appeared. Amanda was the only one not starting the competition on the first rotation with bars, so she came out in her full USA jacket and pants. The other 6 girls stood proud in their white American flag bodysuits with their bags on their shoulders. The coaches walked behind the girls smiling. They were required to sit in stands made for all coaches. They weren't allowed on the floor with the girls, only Béla(personal coaches can switch in when needed)and a female trainee coach. The girls marched out, as if going to war, which this was a war for the Olympic gold medal. Each girl carried a cool face with a smile to the crowd. Each team to start the competition went to their respected apparatuses to start the Olympic Team Finals. Romania on beam, Ukraine on floor, the Russians started on vault, China with a bye this first round.

Bars

The girls went to their area in the arena and started preparing for the uneven bars. They put their bags down and went to warm up on the uneven bars. Kimberly was slightly nervous as she put on her handgrips after white tape around her wrists. The 6 girls first walked in a line to face the judges. Coaches set up the 6 ladies that were going to compete like so, Kerri first, Amy, Kimberly, Dominique, Shannon and DD. Uneven bars for this American team was a strength, in the sense because each girl had difficulty throughout all of their routines, from start to finish there is no dying off on any performance. They all had very well composed routines. 

_Announcer 1: You can hear the floor exercise music for the Ukraine. _

_Announcer 2: John, this US team has very well controlled and spectacular programs._

Kerri started off the competition with the first bam, as she hit her dismount, because when she is on. And she is really on with her stuck landing. With Kerri being first up, she hits her 2 key release moves and not the last American gymnast revealing a new dismount tonight. She received hugs from the others. But she was more into Amy's performance.

"Let's go Amy!" She shouted pulling on her pants. And it was a domino effect for the American women on uneven bars, one great exercise after the other. Every time one of the girls landed their bars' dismount, it was a bam that shook the crowd from their seats as American fans cheered so loud waving their tiny American flags with honor. Each of the ladies' personal coaches talking their girls through her exercise from the stands, as the other girls on the team did the same because they all knew their exercises having worked together for so long. Kimberly followed Amy on bars. Amy was just too cool and just so neat on bars. She landed her very difficult double twisting, double tuck somersault, 2 flips, 2 twists and she sticks the landing with a pop. Kimberly mounted the bars from the lower bar. She did a few swing pirouettes as she caught the high bar with a toe-on Hecht. Kimberly did her 2 release moves, full twisting giant right into her second one a Jaeger. Kimberly did her Gienger after a few swings, her third release move next right down into her straddle back to a handstand on the low bar. She was on, hitting all elements with perfect toe point and straight handstands. For Kimberly's all-around competition though, Kimberly would be performing these same 3 release moves. A Gienger right into her overshoot to the low bar, but that's another night.

_Announcer 3: Not a mistake so far from this entire US team, and the fireworks yet to come with Shannon and Dawes to end it. _

Kimberly landed her double layout the way you are supposed to, arms held high with a huge smile on your face. She ran over to the girls who were waiting for her. They all hugged Kimberly. Kimberly got a 9.800 just below Amy's for the highest score for the Americans so far.

"Let's go Lil Domini!" Kimberly shouted pulling off herhandgrips and tape. Dominique was thethird American to reveal a new dismount. A full twisting double layout. She fought for that dismount, swinging her arms, but she held on toher stuck landing. Shannon followed and DD last up.

* * *

_Announcer 2: And here comes Dawes's dismount. She sticks it!_

Kimberly was the most improved on bars. DD does the release move, which is the highest of all gymnasts. The scores, 49.070 final team score, lowest score 9.725 was dropped. After all the girls stuck their landings to perfection. The USA team into first place with a high score of 242.742 leading the Russians by 0.472. The scores were as followed, 9.725, 9.837, 9.800, 9.750, 9.833, and 9.850. The standings after the first rotation appeared in red for the first time that evening causing another eruption from the crowd. Everyone finally saw the scoreboard as well.

_Announcer 1: They did! They are in the lead! _

"Oh my god!"

"America's in the lead!" Tommy yelled.

"Way to go USA!" Aisha shouted.

"USA! USA!" Tommy started for the crowd. The crowd repeated as the girls quickly loaded up their bags and carried them over to the beam, their next apparatus. Kimberly lead the way to the beam. She was going to be the anchor on that rotation.

The ladies moved to beam, as the USA women's team had taken the lead from Russia for the first time in the history of women's team gymnastics. The girls re-powdered their hands, as they got ready for warm-ups on beam. They were happy to be in first place in the team standing so soon, but knew there were still 3 more rotations for them to compete in. It was a bit odd, though heavily favorites on balance beam, this was where 2 nights ago it caused the girls many problems during the Compulsories competition, with many balance checks from each girl at the beginning. Kimberly was performing her dismount, when her foot miss the beam on her second back flip it caused Kimberly to just do a simple back flip off the beam instead of her Arabian double front. Kimberly looked at the beam as she walked back. Dominique hopped on the beam immediately and did her sequence. Kimberly went to the side to do her flipping sequence on the flat ground. Kimberly ended her 3 back walkovers with a layout. She held her hands high. Shannon just finished warming up her flipping sequence on beam and jumped off to let Kimberly do her sequence.

* * *

Beam

_Announcer 1: Now this American team is moving from bars in first place for the first time in American history. _

_Announcer 3: Now, I don't want to repeat this, but beam is 4 feet off the ground, 4 inches wide. This is going to prove to be toughest task rotation for each of the ladies. If they all stick it, we are looking at the most spectacular 6 performances perhaps in the competition tonight._

Amanda was first up on beam. Amy was taking off this rotation. Beam was not her strongest exercise. Amanda was selected to start first on the ever difficult and always challenging beam because she was solid and great starter to set the rotation for the team. Amanda looked posed as if that fall 2nights ago was a fluke. She didn't have the balance checks; she was rock-solid and confident on beam. She didn't have the exciting difficultelements like Kimberly, Dominique or Shannon, but she did the job as the first person on beam is to do. Stay on. Stay on and give it your greatest. Amanda landed her double back with her hands held high. Dominique Dawes next followed after Kerri, DominiqueM followedDawes with the most intriguing and weird entry on beam, and was great, fighting yet again for her dismount, with Shannon and Kimberly to end. Shannon, who some people like to say, was in the tow of the shadows behind Kimberly and DominiqueM, but is always the most solid competitor on beam.

_Announcer 2: I don't know what these coaches said to the American ladies, but tonight they have come out on fire ahead of the Russians, and even though they came out on the Compulsories a bit rattled on beam like many teams, not tonight, none of that. It's great _

_Announcer1: But we must keep our eyes on the Russians, on uneven bars, trying to make a comeback_

_Announcer 2: Coaches could not have prepared these ladies any better. They were together for 3 weeks in a training facility in Colorado, in a coliseum with a podium. And to top it off with an exhibition competition in front of a crowd, which gave them a better feeling of the Olympics Games much better than their experience in Barcelona just 4 years ago. _

_Announcer 1: Now here is Kimberly Hart. _

Kimberly looked at the beam at her side. She took a deep breath before raising her arms to the judges after the green flag went up. Kimberly took another breath as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on the beam. Kimberly lifted herself onto the beam in a full split onto the beam as she mounted it.

_Announcer 2: Right off the back, she is not backing down with a full twisting back flip. Let's listen in with her coach._

Kimberly did some arm moves before she rose up and stood idly for a few second. The audience on tv listened as Coach Russo was talking Kimberly from the moment the flag rose for her turn. Kimberly did some dance moves with her arms and legs as she moved along the beam.

"Nice arms, nicetoes, get someheight, stay tight, yes, yes…be strong, be strong! Yes! Hold it! Good girl! Good girl!" Coach Russo yelling. Kimberly did her full twist back flip causing the crowd to clap loudly when she hit the beam perfectly.

_Announcer 2: Perfect! She did it! _

_Announcer 3: And here is another key portion of her routine…. _

Kimberly took a slight breath before she went into her front aerial right into her flipping sequence. 

_Announcer 2: Here's where you are gonna hear the crowd roar! _

Kimberly paused briefly before going into her 3 back walkover, last one in a layout position, no handed. "Stand up straight,great, nice, no pause, go go go goooo! Yes!" The crowd cheered again as she stood up tall with a small smile after hitting her layout. Kimberly did some lower beam work into her handstand. "Hold it, hold, hold...good, good... Good!" She arched herself into a perfect position before she shifted to one hand on the beam, before Kimberly stood back up. The crowd loved that move. "Chin up Kim! Stay tight!" Kimberly did a single spin. Then she did a split leap into another one before she turned on the beam. "Yes! Chin up! Stay focus!" Kimberly ran down the beam and did her punch front flip into a pike jump. "Yes!" 

_Announcer 3: It is so easy to doubt yourself on beam, that doesn't mean you fall off, but you have slight balance checks, but Kimberly has had none of that. Just the dismount left to do, she fell earlier in warm ups… _

Kimberly did more dance steps before she stood with her back to the length of the beam. Coach Russo was still talking Kimberly through her routine. Kimberly closed her eyes. The bell went off. Kimberly did 2 back handsprings, right into her Arabian double tuck, landing in a very low squat position, but nevertheless she stuck the landing. "Yes, clean good job Kim!Go Kimberly, nice and clean, strong landing. Stay focus! Smooth… nice, smooth… yea, yay!" Coach Russo yelled at the end as Kimberly stood with her feet planted to the mat.

_Announcer 2: Not here Peter! That was amazing! Not one waver in that performance! _

Kimberly rose up with the crowd screaming in cheers, as her arms were held high above her head. Kimberly smiled and waved to the crowd as she walked off. Coach Russo quickly hugged Kimberly as she came over to the team.

_Announcer 3: Give it to her, give it to her! _

Peter urged knowing that Kimberly earned the highest score for the amazingly great beam routine. Judges smiled, giving Kimberly a much awarded and well-deserved 9.9, probably the closest thing to a perfect score a gymnast will ever get. Kimberly gasped when the 9.9 came on the screen. All the girls screamed and hugged her.

"That's the way to take it, Champ!"

"Thanks." After the finish of beam, the scores were as so, 9.650, 9.737, 9.625, 9.862, 9.850, and 9.900. Shannon earning the second top scores behind Kimberly, the American team was still in the lead after 2 rotations with a high score of 291.641, nearly half a point, 0.497 ahead of Russia. Romania followed by China.

* * *

Floor

After the bye, the Americans, with Amanda to start on floor for the American once again. It was another strategy to build on performances for this rotation, knowing the Russians were on beam where they also tend to score high 9.7s, 9.8s even. Amanda first up, needs to hit her first tumbling pass out the way, then she can breathe through the rest of her exercise. Amanda got the crowd up first, as she danced around. DD second up with a great dramatic wonderful folk dancing performance. And she applied the pressure to the Russians with her wonderful exercise. DominiqueM chose the song, 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' as a tribute to Georgia. Lil Domini brought that youthful fun to the Games. It was an instant favorite as the music started off. Kimberly and rest of the team was standing up, clapping to the music and got the crowd into it as well. Shannon would be next followed by Kimberly and Kerri to anchor the team in the end. Shannon finished her exercise a bit disappointed but with a huge smile on her face. Her performance to the classical music was a bit off tonight. Kimberly hugged Shannon as soon as she came off from floor, since she had to be quick being next up on the floor. Shannon just had one slight mishap on her first pass, the double layout, she landed short and had to pop out, other than that, Shannon scored a high 9.625, though she could have scored higher.

_Announcer 1: With the Russians on beam now, nearly 5 tenths of a point behind, the American team is going to have to pick it up on the final 2 girls. _

_Announcer 3: And not to put any more pressure on the American, but the last 2 Russian gymnasts scored over 9.8 on their beam routines. _

_Announcer 2: That's more pressure for the Americans, but this team is applying the pressure just the same to the Russians! _

The crowd wondering if that exercise from Shannon broke the American's momentum with Kimberly coming up next. The lights shining down on her brightly.

_Announcer 1: And here is Kimberly Hart. Can she bring her team back into focus after Shannon's floor routine? _

Kimberly took deep breaths as she closed her eyes to envision her floor routine. She could see the crowd, but not hear them. She had blocked the loud screams and waving flags so she could be in focus. She had done this routine a million times now, yet none seemed like now, this has to the most pressure packed floor routine as of right now, this very moment, she will ever experience. Kimberly walked on the floor mat.

"Let's go Kimberly!" Coach Russo yelled.

"Go Kimberly!" The girls yelled. Kimberly slightly paused before going into her stance, her eyes locked with Tommy.

"You can do it Beautiful," Tommy shouted. "I love you," he mouthed.She smiled, but it faded almost as quickly as it came. She went back into focus as her head went down with her eyes close. _'This one is for you tiger.' _

Kimberly stood still with her head down and her arms stretched backwards behind her. The music came on. _Maksim Mrvica's Handel's Sarabande_ a piano piece the first 10 seconds as Kimberly danced around to the corner of that mat. Kimberly loved the up tempo music to add fun to the Olympic Games. Kimberly took a deep breath. The slow piece moved to an upbeat techno music with the piano as Kimberly ran down for her first tumbling pass. Kimberly's first tumbling past, a full twisting double layout. The only gymnast able to do it in a layout, not tuck. Tommy was the first to jump from his seat as she landed perfectly, knowing she still had the second pass within seconds after that landing.

_Announcer 3: WOW! One more! _

When she landed the crowd rose up clapping as her feet were planted to the mat. But Kimberly didn't have a smile on her face; she would smile at the end once it was done. Kimberly looked straight ahead just a second after landing her first pass, eyeing the next tumbling pass. Kimberly took another deep breath almost immediately, as she slightly stepped back before she ran into her second pass, Arabian double front with a front layout. Tommy threw his arms up laughing and jumping up and down in just as much excitement again as Kimberly hit her second tumbling pass again with just as much height and power as the first and landed just as perfect.

_Announcer 2: Double wow! Did you see that height! _

Kimberly danced around the floor. She did her signature double triple spin, which made the crowd cheer again before her 4 jump leaps in combination. Kimberly did an illusion to one side of the mat. Kimberly danced around a bit more before she stood in a corner eyeing her third pass. Kimberly did her series of front flips as she ran into a front handspring, front full twist into a simple front layout. Every American lady did that pass as apart of their floor routine, but none so far did that pass as high and beautiful as Kimberly just did. The crowd cheered again. She danced around on the floor, lifting herself up into a handstand as she moved from the middle of the mat. Kimberly did her double axel jump into another axel jump with her leg extended out to the final corner of her exercise. Kimberly took a deep breath in and blew it out before she ran into her final pass, a simple double twist. She stood with her arms up high and a smile finally, though she wanted to save it for the end, but the smile had another idea as it poured from her face. Kimberly did a spin dance run into a cartwheel ending in a high split, back aerial flip. Kimberly ended with a full twist horizontal down to the floor mat on her stomach; face down at the last note to the music. Everybody in the stands were standing, clapping and cheering for Kimberly. Kimberly pushed herself up on her knees and slapped the floor with both hands before she stood up and waved to the crowd. Kimberly smiled as she walked off the mat, waving in circles to the crowd for their applause. All the girls rushed to hug her immediately.

"That was wonderful Kim!"

"Way to go Kim!"

"Yay Kim!" Amanda yelled hugging her last.

"Thanks!"

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" The crowd chanting. But all of sudden the crowd went quiet for the marks, but after 2 minutes, nothing came up. Tommy led the crowd with '10! 10! 10!' Everybody followed. Kimberly walked around waiting for her scores.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked still breathing hard from her remarkable performance. She slid on her jacket.

"I don't know."

"Why are they taking so long?"

"It was that damn good, maybe they are still stunned like the crowd," DominiqueM said. Kimberly laughed.

After Kimberly's magnificent performance on floor, bringing the crowd to their feet much like when Dominique performed to 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia' earning some house praise, Kerri was last up on floor, but had a long wait as the judges got together on evaluating Kimberly's performance. It was the same after Shannon's exercise, where the judges took a while to give her score out. There was another judges' conference to discuss Kim's floor routine. That scared Kimberly as she still was waiting after her performance. Shannon's score came up within 2 minutes, but 5 minutes had passed and still nothing.

"Where's the score?"

"Come on!"

"Where's the score!"

Kimberly stood with the other girls waiting for her score to appear on the scoreboard, but nothing came still. Kimberly was shaking with worry. She ran her hand over the top of her head. She knew she landed each pass in bounds, that couldn't have been the problem they were discussing. So many thoughts running through Kim's head. _'Maybe I didn't get completely around on my triple spin, or that double axel, though I feel like I did. I knowI slightly missed that second axel. Maybe I didn't end on the final note like planned. MaybeI did step out of bounds onthatsecondpass. I was pretty close.Maybe I forgot a skill.'_ Every skill was being played over and over in her head in hopes to find the problem.

"Come on! Come on!" Amanda yelled along with the others. Kimberly just shook her head. She groaned. Kimberly sat down, her hands burying her face. She was on the verge of tears. The trainee came, rubbing and patting her back.

"You did well Kim, don't you worry." Kimberly raised her head and looked Brenda in the eyes. "You did so well. I'm so proud of you." Kimberly smiled.

"Where's the score?" Coach Béla yelled.

"Come on!"

* * *

Finally after the long wait a score of 9.940 flashed in red on the huge screen. Kimberly let out a gasp in complete surprise, as some of her teammates screamed loudly to her amazingly high score. A few tears formed in Kim's eyes, she thought the reason for the long delay was because she had failed the team. Crowd erupts at her damn near perfect score. A 10 was unheard of Olympic sport after the great Nadia Comaneci, but the 9.900 on beam figured to be the highest score tonight from Kimberly, then she went and topped that. Then again, she was just as damn near perfection on floor as on beam. Kerri went up last. Kimberly was the first standing and cheering her on. It would have been scary for any gymnast with the long delay for Kim's scores, no other gymnasts was competing at the time she walked to the floor mat. All eyes were on Kerri's floor performance. After Kerri's last tumbling pass, the crowd was on their feet, and stayed there until the music stopped. Kimberly was the first to hug Kerri as she walked off the mat.

"That was amazing girl!" Kimberly shouted over the loud cheers. For the final team score on the floor rotation was a 48.899 with the lowest score 9.600. The scores came as a 9.737, 9.787, 9.750 9.618, 9.940 and 9.825.

Before the vault rotations for the American team, Amanda brought the ladies stood together in a circle with their hands out, one on top of the other. Amanda looked everyone in the eyes. Everyone was smiling.

"One more to go girls. One more rotation. One more time to shine."

"One more," Kimberly said.

"We just need to stand up on our feet and we win this." All the ladies nodded. "Just stand up for America. Stand up for your country, stand up for your team! I believe in you all. I believe in this team. Let's go do this!"

"USA on 3," Shannon said.

"1, 2, 3…"

"USA!" The girls shouted. The girls lined up and headed for their final apparatus.

_Announcer 1: Russians are next on beam, nearly 5 tenths of a point behind the American team. _

_Announcer 3: All the final 2 Russian beam routines, all scored over 9.8s after that fall, which will put more pressure for the American team who will be ending on the vault tonight. _

Vault

The last stop for the USA girls was vault. This rotation would determine the Olympic team gold medal. First up, Amy Chow, then Shannon, DD, Kimberly, Dominique, and finally Kerri would anchor tonight's competition. Coach Bella felt she had earned it. Kimberly watched Amy hit her 2 vaults with either a hop or a big step forward on both her Yurchenko 1 and ½ twist and full double twist. DD was next after Shannon and was spectacular. Shannon had slight steps to the side or back. DD had slight hops, but was great with her height and straight body. Kimberly came after DD.

Kimberly's 2 vaults, first she did her Yurchenkodouble twist, a round-off onto the springboard, a back handspring onto the hors with the twist. Kimberly ran down to do her Yurchenko vault. She landed with a slight hop. Kimberly's second vault a double tuck front with a half twist. The upgrade from the Compulsories, Kimberly does a half twist instead of just the double front. Kimberly lands her second vault perfectly. The crowd cheers. Next up is DominiqueM. 

It was as if the air was taken out of the Georgia Dome was they watched Dominique sit down on her first vault after just getting overall excited from Kim's 9.775 on her vaults. Kimberly gasped. Dominique never missed a vault like that in competition before. Everyone clapped in hopes to bring the young gymnast's spirits up. Dominique walked back up the ramp. She was going to do that vault again. Dominique's 2 sit downs on both her vaults, caused groans to fill the Georgia Dome in fear.

Dominique got a 9.137 on that vault. Bella groaned.

"It's okay, Domi." Dominique nodded to Kimberly as they hugged. All the girls hugged her to console their young gymnast. It was Kerri's turn on vault. The final girl. America's hope for gold. They still needed a 9.655 or better from Kerri to win. Kerri eyed her first vault. It would be up to Kerri to end and win the gold for American team. Kerri took a deep breath as she stood at the line for her first vault.

"You can do it Kerri!" The girls shouted together. Kerri ran down and did her Yurchenko vault. Everyone gasped and groaned when she fell to her butt. Kimberly cringed, as Kerri seemed to be in pain. Kimberly covered her mouth. Kerri sat down on first vault. All the girls gasped in shock. The crowd groaned and gasped when it happened again. Kerri landed on her butt as Dominique just did. 3 falls back-to-back. She hopped up, but looked to be in pain. Kerri walked back down the ramp. But Kerri looked as though she had really hurt herself, as she flexed her ankle constantly as she walked back to the line. .

"Come on Kerri!"

"You can do it Kerri!" Kerri limped her way back down the ramp.

"You can do it! I believe in you!" Kimberly shouted.

"You can do it! You can do it Kerri!" Béla Károlyi yelled. "You will do it!" Kerri nodded. She stood at the white line. Kerri comes back with a perfect landing one second on one foot. The crowd exploded in cheer. Kimberly and the other girls jumping joy as they saw Kerri land her second vault. Strug vaulted a clean Yurchenko with one and a half twists, landing with both feet but immediately lifting her left leg in pain. Balancing on her right foot, she turned to salute the judges, and then fell to the floor until the coaches were able to reach her and carry her off the podium. 

"Oh no," Kimberly mouthed when Kerri fell to her knees in pain from her ankle.

Kerri landed her second vault, but immediately dropped her knees after turning to the judges hopping on one foot. She wasin pain from her ankle. All the girls wanted to rush to help their fallen gymnast. The trainers rushed to Kerri's side to check her out. Kerri sprained her ankle as she performs the last vault that wins it for the American team. As the last competitor, Kerri Strug punctuated the victory with one of the most heroic moments thus far in the history of American gymnastics. The USA already had one low vault score from DominiqueM, thus putting the pressure on Strug to hit her second vault. In a dramatic finish, the scoreboard flashed 9.712. The crowd went crazy! American girls had just taken the gold medal and everyone knew it. Best finish in the history of American gymnastics: women's team wins the gold medal!Coach Károlyi carried her off the vault arena into the backroom for Kerri to be examined.

48.548 final team score, lowest score 9.200

9.662, 9.720, 9.700, 9.755, 9.200, and 9.712

It was dramatic win,as the US women beat Russia for team gold. Tommy was allowed to leave the stands and rushed over to the edge. Kimberly was being hugged by all the girls, though their minds on Kerri, still in the backstage. Kimberly pulled away and ran up to the stands. Tommy held his hands out for her. Kimberly didn't want Tommy's hands. With help, Kimberly was lifted up into the stands. She hugged Tommy immediately. Kimberly didn't care about the security as she climbedover with help from Tommy.

"You did it, Beautiful! You won gold!" They kissed and hugged. The crowd was chanting 'USA' over and over. Kimberly looked to her family and friends and hugged them as well. Kimberly returned to Tommy. They hugged tightly again.

"Thank you!"

"For what?" Tommy asked as he looked at Kimberly.

"I couldn't have done this, any of this without you," Kimberly said. Tears in her eyes. Tommy smiled, wiping her face. 

"Yeah you could Beautiful, but it wouldn't have been this fun." Kimberly smiled.

"I love you Tommy." Tommy hugged Kimberly tight again. "You are my yang."

"I love you too, Beautiful. My ying." They hugged again.

**Results from Atlanta from Women's Team Optionals:**

Final Team Standings

1 USA 389.225

2 Russia 388.404

3 Romania 388.246

4 China 385.867

5 Ukraine 385.841

6 Belarus 381.263

7 Spain 378.081

8 France 377.715

9 Hungary 377.464

10 Australia 375.415

11 Greece 371.291

12 Japan 367.062

* * *

AN: Thanks bunches everyone, don't forget to review!

:P

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 30: Crowning America's Princess**

_"Come on, Ms. team gold medal Olympian, time for bed." _

_"Are you gonna call me that all the time from now on?" _

_"Pretty much until you win another gold medal." _

_"And if I don't..." _

_"Why are you even thinking that? You are gonna take home a few more medals." _

_"I don't know, these next competitions are not a cake walk." _

_"Well, I have a bet going on with Rocky and Oscar. You have to win now." Kimberly laughed. _

_"How much money you got on me?" _

_"A few hundred." Tommy smiled. _

_"You know gambling can be addictive tiger." _

_"Only if you lose all the time." _


	30. Crowning America’s Princess

**AN: Hey everybody! (I feel like that doctor from the Simpsons) I thought I forewarned you beautiful gals and guys, maybe I forgot to, not uncommon from me, but I will tend to go a bit overboard on technicalities about the gymnastics aspects over these few chapters during the Olympics. And yes, probably a bit sad and rude that I am replacing Kim on the team, but that's the way the cookie falls. I will try not to bore the hell out of anyone else, though gymnastics is my sport, so I tend to go overboard on it. My apologizes to anyone that was bored, I hope a few of you will continue to enjoy it though. I will try to tone it down, just a tiny, lil bit. **

**:P**

**Chapter 30: Crowning America's Princess**

**Enjoy! **

The American gymnastic team takes the team gold medal. Tommy and Kimberly looked up as the confetti fell around them. Tommy and Kimberly stood hugging each other in the stands.Kimberly looked up to see the Georgia Dome filled with confetti pouring down from the skies in red, white and blue in celebration. She laughed.

"So, how does it feel now Ms. gold medal Olympian?"

"Wow, I actually have a gold medal at the Olympics. It just all seems so unreal."

"It is real, Beautiful."

"I hope Kerri is okay," Kimberly said hugging Tommy again.

"She will be Beautiful. You all did so well tonight. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I love you Kimberly. Now, go get your gold medal." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed Tommy. Cameras flashing around them. Coach Russo helped Kimberly down from the stands. A reporter came over to her.

_"How does it feel to be on the first American gymnastic team to win Olympic gold Kimberly Hart?"_

"Feels great, really great! This is just amazing! This place is just amazing! I want to first thank God for giving me the ability and courage to stand up here and do what I just did. To my amazing girls, the magnificent 7, we did it! Yay! To Coach Károlyi, my Coach Russo and all the coaches that have touched all of us and helped us get threw our years. And to my family, my parents, hi Mom and Dad, Tim, my family back home watching! Tommy, Aisha, Trini, everybody! Thanks for your support! And to the amazing fans here! Your cheers and applause pushed up tonight! Thank you! This medal is for USA!"

With a 195.556 final combined score for Optional. The U.S. finished with a two-day total of 389.225 points, just ahead of second-place Russia (388.404) and third-place Romania (388.246). They won! Many congratulations go out to our fine women's gymnastics team! For the first time in Olympic or World Championship history, the USA women's team won the gold medal. The USA entered the team finals in second place, trailing Russia by .127. A near-perfect effort on bars swung the team into first place, which they held through the remaining three rotations to become the new Olympic champions. Second went to Russia, who won the men's team title the night before. Third place went to the current world champions, the Romanian team, who competed with only six gymnasts because of an injury to Anamaria Bican the previous week in training.

Kerri was in pain, though having gotten treatment in back. It was a moderate sprain from the trainer's accounts, and she would be questionable for the individual competitions coming in the next few days. When the blue curtains parted and the U.S. team grandly marched back out onto the stadium floor. Kerri was carried onto and off the stage by her coach, Béla Károlyi, Coach Béla carried Kerri behind the other girls as they walked to the stands for the medal ceremony. Kimberly and Shannon helped Kerri up to few steps to stand with the other 4 girls. The girls waved to the flash of camera and cry of the crowd. The girls got gold medals and flower bouquets first as champions. Amanda first, followed by DD, Amy, Dominique, Shannon, Kerri and finally Kimberly. They waved to the crowd. Kimberly held her gold medal in her hands in awe. It was heavier than she thought and much heavier than it looked. No American gymnastic team, men or women, had ever won gold at any Olympics. And this magnificent 7 were now in the record books. Kimberly waved to her family and friends. Tommy stood clapping with the rest. The American national anthem came on. All the girls stood proudly with their hands over their hearts and tears in their eyes.

_Announcer 1: Well, here are the final standings for the women's all-around and event competitions, Peter, talk to us about this amazing American finish. _

_Announcer 3: As you can see John, the Americans have the most ladies in the final standings for the all-around competition. _

_Announcer 2: Because some many American ladies finished in the top 36 standings, it will be interesting to see which ladies will move up because as you know, only 4 will compete for each country in the finales. _

**Individual All-Around Qualifiers **

Only the top Thirty-six gymnasts qualify to the all-around.

1 Kimberly Hart USA 78.599

2 Lilia Podkopayeva UKR 78.061

3 Shannon Miller USA 78.028

4 Dina Kochetkova RUS 77.986

5 Lavinia Milosovici ROM 77.841

6 Gina Gogean ROM 77.823

7 Dominique Dawes USA 77.786

8 Kerri Strug USA 77.735

9 Rozalia Galiyeva RUS 77.723

10 Svetlana Khorkina RUS 77.648

11 Alexandra Marinescu ROM 77.536

12 Dominique Moceanu USA 77.523

13 Simona Amanar ROM 77.436

14 Mo Huilan CHN 77.261

15 Elena Grosheva RUS 77.024

16 Mirela Tugulan ROM 76.835

17 Yelena Piskun BLR 76.786

18 Jaycie Phelps USA 76.772

19 Mao Yanling CHN 76.698

20 Svetlana Zelepoukina UKR 76.698

21 Alena Polozkova BLR 76.647

21 Lioubov Sheremeta UKR 76.523

22 Anna Mirgorodskaia UKR 76.523

23 Ionela Loaies ROM 76.497

24 Vasiliki Tsavdaridou GRE 76.249

25 Svetlana Boguinskaia BLR 76.223

26 Isabelle Severino FRA 76.173

27 Monica Martin ESP 76.062

28 Adrienn Varga HUN 75.923

29 Qiao Ya CHN 75.835

30 Oksana Chusovitina UZB 75.822

31 Joana Juarez ESP 75.811

32 Adrienn Nyeste HUN 75.810

33 Elvire Teza FRA 75.797

34 Mercedes Pacheco ESP 75.736

35 Ludivine Furnon FRA 75.474

36 Emilie Volle FRA 75.335

**Listed in the following are the Top 8 ladies that will qualify for the event finales in each apparatus, along with other USA results also listed in the following:**

**Vault**

1 Simona Amanar ROM 19.675

2 Lilia Podkopayeva UKR 19.637

3 Kimberly Hart USA 19.587

4 Mo Huilan CHN 19.574

5 Kerri Strug USA 19.524

6 Rozalia Galieva RUS 19.512

7 Elena Grosheva RUS 19.500

8 Dominique Dawes USA 19.487

9 Svetlana Boguinskaya BLR 19.474

10 Shannon Miller USA 19.462

11 Amy Chow USA 19.412

21 Jaycie Phelps USA 19.249

48 Dominique Moceanu USA 18.862

**Bars**

1 Simona Amanar ROM 19.675

2 Svetlana Khorkina RUS 19.662

2 Lilia Podkopayeva UKR 19.662

4 Dina Kochetkova RUS 19.625

5 Dominique Dawes USA 19.612

6 Amy Chow USA 19.599

7 Bi Wenjing CHN 19.575

8 Shannon Miller USA 19.562

9 Kimberly Hart USA 19.512

13 Kerri Strug USA 19.499

14 Jaycie Phelps USA 19.462

**Beam**

1 Kimberly Hart USA 19.725

2 Shannon Miller USA 19.599

3 Dominique Moceanu USA 19.537

4 Dina Kochetkova RUS 19.500

4 Lilia Podkopayeva UKR 19.500

5 Rozalia Galieva RUS 19.462

6 Svetlana Khorkina RUS 19.312

7 Gina Gogean ROM 19.262

8 Lavinia Milosovici ROM 19.225

9 Alexandra Marinescu ROM 19.200

12 Kerri Strug USA 19.150

14 Dominique Dawes USA 19.087

19 Amanda Borden USA 19.037

38 Jaycie Phelps USA 18.612

**Floor**

1 Kimberly Hart USA 19.765

2 Kerri Strug USA 19.662

3 Lilia Podkopayeva UKR 19.612

4 Simona Amanar ROM 19.599

5 Dominique Moceanu USA 19.587

5 Ji Liya CHN 19.587

6 Gina Gogean ROM 19.562

7 Dominique Dawes USA 19.537

8 Mo Huilan CHN 19.525

8 Elena Grosheva RUS 19.525

10 Amanda Borden USA 19.474

15 Jaycie Phelps USA 19.412

18 Shannon Miller USA 19.405

Some gymnasts do not advance to event finals because only three athletes per country may advance.

_Announcer 1: Kimberly Hart has qualified for almost every event in the finales except for bars, where she just missed being in the finales because she was the 4th lady from America to qualify. _

_Announcer 2: What I am most looking forward to is the all-around competition fellows. Kimberly Hart is over .500 Lilia Podkopayeva. She surpasses Lilia over beam and floor in the team competitions. They were very close in comparison on vault with Lilia slightly better, but as we all know Lilia will excel over Kimberly on the uneven bars, so for Kimberly to win, she is going to have to be on her form for bars if she wants to take the all-around title this Olympics. _

_Announcer 3: John and Elfi, It's going to be a very interesting All-Around Competition. I cannot wait. _

* * *

Kimberly was sitting with all the ladies as they were being interviewed yet again. They were in their USA blue jumpsuits with their newly crowned gold medals around their necks. They had to go to NBC Studios set up here in Atlanta and have a sit down with Bob Costas, the host of the 1996 Olympics for NBC station. However, Kerri Strug was taken to a Crawford Long Hospital for x-rays last night. As the interview went on, they received news on Kerri. According to U.S. team medical staff, the x-rays were negative; Strug suffered a third-degree lateral ankle sprain.

"We have just received word, Kerri has a third-degree lateral sprain, which is a serious sprain, but she is expected to recover completely. Excellent news. We do not know if she will be able to compete in event finals. Takes us through that vault rotation when you all watched Kerri hit her second vault."

"Immediately I felt joy," Amanda said first.

"Yeah."

"Enormous joy," Kimberly said. "Then I saw Kerri fall to her knee and I knew something was wrong."

"Yeah, the joy of knowing we just won Olympic gold was pushed aside as I know I did, and I bet everyone filled with concern and worry for Kerri."

"Yeah."

* * *

After the interview, Kimberly was with Tommy after showering. The tv on very low. Kimberly came in from the bathroom. She didn't have to sleep in her room tonight; only time coach put curfews on the team was the night before any competition. Kimberly was rubbing her wet hair down when she saw Kerri's face on the tv. It was moments before her vault. Kimberly stopped immediately. The clip showed Kerri performing the vault that sprained her ankle.

_"After Kerri's miraculous vault that won Olympic gold for USA, she has withdrawn from all-around competition, in hopes of giving her ankle one more day to heal for event finals, which will be on Monday night."_

Tommy stood behind Kimberly. Kimberly clicked off the tv in anger. She couldn't believe her teammate would not be able to compete now in the all-around.

"That sucks!"

"Yeah."

"I mean, she really wanted to compete! It's just not fair!"

"There are a lot things not fair, Beautiful. But she does have a gold medal and thanks to her vault, the team won."

"True."

"Come on, Ms. team gold medal Olympian, time for bed."

"Are you gonna call me that all the time from now on?"

"Pretty much until you win another gold medal."

"And if I don't..."

"Why are you even thinking that? You are gonna take home a few more medals."

"I don't know, these next competitions are not a cake walk."

"Well, I have a bet going on with Rocky and Oscar. You have to win now." Kimberly laughed.

"How much money you got on me?"

"A few hundred." Tommy smiled.

"You know gambling can be addictive tiger."

"Only if you lose all the time." Kimberly smiled. "Then you have to keep going back to make up for the lost. But I never make a bet I know I can't win." Kimberly sat on the bed. She sighed.

"I can't believe poor Kerri, not to have a chance to compete in the all-around. It's heartbreaking." Tommy sat down with her and put his arm around Kimberly.

"Yeah, but like I said, she won that gold medal for her team and America. From what I saw from Kerri at the camp and this week, she will be most proud of that medal than any other." Kimberly nodded. She hugged Tommy. "Now, come on. You gotta get ready for the all-around, let's get some sleep."

"Okay," Kimberly agreed getting into the bed right into Tommy's arms.

* * *

The Men's All-Around finales happened the following afternoon. It was Wednesday, July 24th 1996, and became a very dramatic afternoon. Kimberly was in the stands cheering on her American men with her teammates and friends for the competition, though she felt Alexei Nemov was the heavy favorite, plus he wasn't bad looking.

"What, he's very cute!" Aisha said aloud much to Rocky's disappointment.

"And talented," Kimberly added. "I mean, he led his team to Olympic gold, he could take the title here too."

"Looks very gay to me in those shorts," Rocky whispered to Tommy as Nemov was lining up for his first rotation, vault. Tommy laughed.

Russian Alexei Nemov had taken the lead from the current World Champion Li Xiaoshuang from China. Alexei was on the floor while Li was on the high bar at the same time. It was a very dramatic last few minutes of the competition. Going into this last event, Nemov held the lead by a margin of only .038 points. Li executed an outstanding routine, dismounting with a beautiful double twisting double layout, drilled into the mats for a stuck landing, to score 9.787. Nemov was carefully executing an equally flawless routine, but on his last tumbling pass, landed low on his double layout and took a hop forward. His score was a 9.70. A wonderfully delighted Li accepted his gold medal, making history as the first Olympic champion from China. Third-place was Vitaly Scherbo, the defending Olympic all-around champion from 1992.

The Americans experienced their greatest success in recent years, placing two athletes among the top ten. John Roethlisberger led the way with a 7th place finish in the all-around competition, while Blaine Wilson edged into 10th place with his last routine on pommel horse. John Macready another member on the American team bungled a low pass on floor, scoring only 8.525 on that routine, but was remarkably consistent elsewhere (scores ranging from 9.487 to 9.562) to place 29th.

Results from Atlanta:

FX PH SR VT PB HB AA

1 Li Xiaoshuang CHN 9.687 9.712 9.775 9.812 9.650 9.787 58.423

2 Alexei Nemov RUS 9.700 9.800 9.612 9.700 9.762 9.800 58.374

3 Vitaly Scherbo BLR 9.762 9.662 9.587 9.687 9.712 9.787 58.197

4 Zhang Jinjing CHN 9.637 9.750 9.562 9.650 9.762 9.787 58.148

5 Shen Jian CHN 9.537 9.650 9.637 9.662 9.700 9.675 57.861

6 Valeri Belenki GER 9.612 9.762 9.612 9.600 9.625 9.637 57.848

7 John Roethlisberger USA 9.675 9.662 9.650 9.575 9.475 9.725 57.762

8 Rustam Sharipov UKR 9.625 9.637 9.650 9.400 9.750 9.650 57.712

9 A. Svetlichnyi UKR 9.650 9.587 9.662 9.537 9.625 9.637 57.698

10 Blaine Wilson USA 9.600 9.637 9.737 9.600 9.450 9.662 57.686

29 John Macready USA 8.525 9.537 9.537 9.562 9.487 9.562 56.210

* * *

Kimberly and rest of the girls caught the American men on their way from the locker room. They exchanged hugs.

"So, who all is competing in the all-around?"

"Right now, because of the standings it's Shannon, Dominique, Kerri and myself," Kimberly said to John.

"But once Kerri makes it officially, that she has chosen to opt out in all-around, then our lil Dominique Moceanu will be able to move up and compete."

"That's great." Dominique smiled.

"Yeah. It sucks though that only 4 girls from each country can compete," Kimberly said. "I mean, we had 6 ladies place in the top 20."

"Rules are rules."

"Yeah, but sometimes, rules should be broken," DD said.

"Well, you ladies get some sleep tonight. It's gonna get crazy tomorrow."

"Crazier than winning a team gold medal?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Much crazier." All the girls smiled.

* * *

Kimberly woke up to the alarm. She groaned and clicked it off immediately. It was Thursday morning, 25th of July. Tonight, it would be the Women's All-Around competition for gold. Kimberly yawned as she sat up. Dominique was hugging her stuffed animal still asleep. Kimberly's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Kimberly groaned.

_"You're still not up, Beautiful?" _

"Tommy?"

_"Yeah, come on and get up! I have a surprise for you!" _

"But it's so early!"

_"Fine, I'll keep the surprise then."_ Kimberly smiled.

"Give me 15 minutes!"

_"I'll be there in 20."_ Kimberly laughed as she closed her cell phone.

"Was that Tommy this early?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah, he said he has a surprise for me."

"This early, that boy is crazy!" Kimberly laughed. She went to get ready, passing her bodysuit for tonight's competition. A white long-sleeved suit, with blue and gold stars scattered across the chest, red stripes down the arms. Kimberly smiled. She quickly went to shower and get dress. Tommy had set up a surprising breakfast with Kim's grandparents that flew in from Italy to watch their granddaughter. Kim's father's parents were here from California, but Kim's mother's parents couldn't come, they had a prior engagement. Tommy with a blindfold over Kim's eyes, dragged Kimberly into the restaurant.

"This is silly, what kind of surprise is this?"

"A good one, babygirl." Kimberly gasped and quickly shoved the blindfold from her eyes. Her eyes widen at the sight before her.

"Papa! Gama!" Kimberly ran to her grandparents. They hugged tightly.

"Surprise babygirl!" Kimberly laughed. She pulled away, as they examined Kimberly. They hadn't seen her since she was in Europe for a competition 3 years ago.

"Awww, but I thought you two couldn't make it!"

"Oh, like we would miss our grandbaby going for Olympic gold."

"Oh, you guys!" Kimberly hugged them again.

"There is one more surprise," Tommy said as he stepped to the side. Trini appeared. Kim's eyes widen.

"Trini!"

"Hey!"

"But I… I thought you had a seminar to do!"

"And miss my girl at the Olympics. No thank you. I missed enough!" They hugged.

"Oh! Thanks for coming!"

Kimberly went back to her room after a long breakfast. She had to rush to get ready, having 2 set up interviews before the competition starting later this afternoon at 4pm. Kimberly put her bodysuit. Dominique's suit was much like Kim's, lacking the red stripes down the arms though, as she had just gold stars down her arms. Shannon had a whole different style of suit, with a single blue star over her left shoulder, red star below on her right side, and gold star on her other side, a bit lower on her left hip. Dominique Dawes's suit the same as Shannon. Each lady was given a new jacket and pant suit for the All-Around competition. It was an American flag jacket, blue stars on one arm, red and white stripes all-around the jacket with blue track pants.

* * *

**Women's All-Around Finals**

A gymnast qualifies to event finals by having the highest combined score of compulsory and optional routines in the team competition. All-around scores are not considered for event finals, and thus a gymnast may certainly qualify to event finals without qualifying in the all-around. Only the top 36 gymnasts from the combined team scores qualify for the all-around competition. There will be 9 ladies competing in each rotation with all 4 rotations going on at the same time.

The footage on the huge screen in the Georgia Dome had video of Kimberly was a 4-year training gymnastics and the promise of being an Olympian to the camera, now she has her first Olympic gold, a team gold medal after the Magnificent 7 stunned the world just seemingly hours ago. Next on the screen, Dominique Moceanu, her dreams at the tender age of 10, now because of Kerri, she has her chance. Shannon Miller was on the screen from Barcelona where she took silver in the all-around competition. Tonight she has a chance to upgrade that silver for gold. The video montage went through many gymnasts' lives from Russia, Romania, and China, from Dominique Dawes to Lila Podkopayeva. A night filled of champions, a night for gold.

_Announcer 1(John): It is every gymnast's dream to compete in the Olympic All-Around. We are here in the Georgia Dome, where there has been already 3 gold medals given out. Now, all the world watched, as Kerri became an instant American hero by hitting the vault heard around the world, though the cost was her chance at individual gold. Tonight there will the crowning of a new Olympic All-Around female champion. Tonight, we have the battle of current champions, Kimberly Hart, the world's best as reigning World champion versus Lilia Podkopayeva, European champion and hasn't lost all season long on the European tour competition since she lost to Kimberly at the World's champion, she even tied with Kimberly earlier this year at Pan-Global Competition in New York City. At the last Olympics, Shannon Miller missed gold by the narrowest of margins, competing tonight as well. Dominique Dawes joins the other 2 Americans and the surprisingly young Dominique Moceanu takes Kerri Strug's spot, after Kerri sprained her ankle in the all-around team final. _

_Announcer 3(Peter): Realistically, all the American ladies here in this competition have a chance to win this all-around championship tonight. Dominique Moceanu even gets her chance as she mentioned earlier, John due to Kerri's injury. Shannon Miller already has tasted Olympic medal, silver, tonight she will be working for gold. And as I said before this competition, Dominique Dawes has the potential to medal in every event the ladies will compete on tonight. But the favorite here, where all the eyes will be on tonight is the young and beautiful Kimberly Hart. She starts on the uneven bars, where she is liable to show us if she is on tonight or, this is gonna be a long competition. Elfi, tell me more about Kimberly Hart. _

_Announcer 2(Elfi): Peter, Kimberly Hart is warming up for bars which will becoming up shortly. She will look to be the new crowning American's princess tonight. Kimberly is average at best, but over the past few months, we have watched her evolve much better. She will try to start tonight on a high note from bars and continue to build as she goes along. As reigning World champion she is cool and calm as any veteran, though this is her first Olympics. She has the beauty, talent, the grace, and all the difficulties on every routine. To me, John and Peter, she is the total package. Tonight, in her second rotation, she has 2 of the most difficult vaults in this competition, men and women I feel, with both vaults out of a 10.0. No other gymnast has both their vaults with such a high starting value. _

_Announcer 3: Now, Dominique Moceanu will be the first American lady competing tonight. Shannon, Kimberly and Dominique Dawes all sharing the same first rotation on the uneven bars, but will change up in the second rotation. DominiqueM will start her all-around on balance beam. A tough test for any girl. We talked to Coach Károlyi and he said she was very tense, but getting relaxed the closer to the competition. They are still having problems with Dominique on her landings and the pounding to the mat, but hopes as she moves along, things will settle themselves out. _

_Announcer 1: Now, Kimberly's chief competitors could come from her own teammates or from the consistent and equally young Lilia Podkopayeva. As defending World champion she is America's best chance and the heavy favorite in tonight's competition. Now, let's open of the show with Dominique Moceanu on balance beam._

Dominique started off great on beam, a major bobble after her punch front, but scored an ok, 9.600. Kerri Strug was brought on screen and watched as Dominique almost fell out. She was seemingly going through the routine with the 14-year old.

_Announcer 1: Now, we have Kimberly Hart on uneven bars to start her competition. Let's see how she starts. That clap you just heard was for Lilia hitting her first vault, out of a 10.0._

Kimberly powdered her hands again. She took deep breaths. Coach Russo was standing there, as was Tommy standing in the stands. Kimberly blew on her hands to remove the excess chalk. Zack and Rocky were holding their cameras trying to capture every moment at this afternoon's competition.

"Okay, Kimberly, just take your time, breathe! Tight legs! Pointy toes! Good handstands and just stick it!" Kimberly nodded. She raised her hands to the judges. Kimberly looked at the lower bar. She closed her eyes and said a slight pray right before she swings on the lower bar letting out her breath. Kimberly did several pirouette giants on the low bar. Kimberly did a toe-on straddle swing move, as she stood up on the low bar to catch the high bar. Kimberly had planned 3 release moves, 2 were in a row. The first release move, a giant full. A full twist hop giant into her second release move, Jaeger. She caught the bar with ease on her Jaeger. She went into a few more giant swings. Kimberly did her second release a Gienger, right down to the lower bar in an overshoot move. She did a few pirouettes into her very difficult move back to the high bar, free-hip Hecht, taking from Compulsories. Tommy slight cringes, because Kimberly was very close to the bar, but she did grab it and held on. Kimberly swing a few times before she went into her dismount. Kimberly stuck her double layout with the crowd on their feet cheering. She had a huge smile on her face.

_Announcer 2: Now that is a confidence builder! She really took her time! That was simply awesome for Kimberly to start! _

_Announcer 3: She was nice, straight body! She pulled that dismount out to perfectly. And she stuck the landing to boot! She will score high on that. _

Kimberly went over and sat down, getting a shoulder rub from Coach Russo for the great start. Kimberly smiled as she removed her handgrips and tape. Lilia decided to do the same vault, since that vault was out of a 10.0. Her second vault would just have given her a 9.9 if done perfectly in every element. She scored a 9.781 for her average score on vault. Lilia moved next for the uneven bars as Kimberly sat down as she watched her teammates compete. She would moving to vault for her warm-ups after this rotation. Shannon was next up on bars after Gina Gogean from Russia, where she has been rock solid doing these Games. Kimberly scored a 9.787 on uneven bars. A great start, however Dominique Dawes came out on fire on uneven bars with a high score of 9.812 because her release move, Hindoorf was a clear 4 feet above the high bar, she just took a step on her landing though. Dominique takes the 1st rotation in first place, Kimberly in third, with Lilia following them in fifth.

_Announcer 2: Kimberly Hart as the reigning World champion does her first vault, out of a 10.0 and it is stunning when she hits it. _

The competition moved to the second rotation. Kimberly was eyeing her first vault, as she stood beside the line on the ramp. She was waiting her turn after the first 3 gymnasts already did their vaults. Kimberly took several deep breaths. Lavinia Milosovici from Russia had just finished before her.

"Get a nice push, tight body and spot that landing on that twist! You can do it!" Coach Russo said from the sidelines. Kimberly nodded.

"You can do it Kim! Start vault with a bang!" Kimberly smiled at Tommy. She walked up to the line. Kimberly raised her arms to indicate to the judges she was ready.

_Announcer 3: John, if she stick this first vault, the crowd is gonna roar! _

Kimberly took a deep breath as she stepped back before she ran down the ramp for her first vault. A cartwheel, back flip onto the beam, half twist off the vault into her double front flip with a half twist on the end. Kimberly added the half twist to increase the difficulty on the already 10.0 vault, plus she could spot the landing better with the half-twist. The blinding landing on the double front caused sometimes a step or hop. Kimberly landed to a cheer with a large step forward.

_Announcer 2: Oh, that step is going to cost her guys. _

_Announcer 3: But Elfi, did you see that height. She was superb!_

_Announcer 2: With Lilia on bars, where she tends to score big and Dominique coming up later on, Kimberly is gonna have to score better on her second vault to bring her overall score up. _

Kimberly earned a score of 9.750 with her double front and half twist. Kimberly walked back to the line. Coach Russo asked her if she wanted to do the same vault or her second one.

"I'll do the double twist."

"Are you sure? You are just a stuck landing from perfect on your first vault."

"No, I can stick the second." Coach Russo smiled.

"Okay." Coach Russo went over to the judges. Kimberly walked back up the ramp. She raised her arms. With Lilia on bars, Kimberly knew she needed a high 9.8 or better to keep up with her and Dominique Dawes. Kimberly eyed her second vault. It was an upgrade from compulsories, where she did a double twist instead of the single.

_Announcer 1: Kimberly has decided to do her second vault guys, is that a mistake? _

_Announcer 3: John, she could have chosen to do the same vault, which most gymnasts have decided tonight. In the event finales competition, however every gymnast will have to do 2 different vaults. Let's see if she can pull off the second vault. It's a Tsukahara, a ½ twist before pushing off the horse backwards into a double twisting layout. Here's she goes…!_

Kimberly ran down the ramp into her half twist onto the horse with a double twisting layout. Kimberly stuck her second landing to a much louder cheer. Tommy jumped up cheering first.

_Announcer 2: That is one of the most difficult vaults and she made it look too easy! _

Kimberly smiled, as she turned to the judges happy with her second vault. Kimberly got a huge hug from Coach Russo as she hopped from the ramp on the vault. Coach Russo was so happy as he swung her around. Kimberly scored a 9.875 on that second vault. Her average score was a 9.812, keeping her high in the standings.

Lilia finished her uneven bars at the same moment Kimberly finished her first vault. Lilia did the same number of release moves like Kimberly, 3 moves, hers came in a row though. She executed just as precise and poise as Kimberly's release moves. The only problem however was Lilia had a tiny mishap of her bent knees on her first transition move from low bar back to high bar. She had to bend her knees, but in the end, Lilia stuck her landing, full double, double. Full twisting double flip, 2 twist, 2 flips. It was a much higher valued dismount than Kimberly, but Kim's release move outweighed her 3 moves. Lilia scored a 9.800 on bars. Shannon and Dominique were on the balance beam for their second rotation. Shannon, tied for 6thplace in the standing, was 4th to perform on balance beam.

_Announcer 1: Shannon is the first American woman up on beam during this rotation. _

_Announcer 2: This is where Shannon tends to excel as always on beam because she has the ability to be almost perfect on this event. The only other gymnast that can also be said for is Kimberly Hart. Let's watch._

This was Shannon's strongest event, and she needed to shine and move up. Shannon stepped up to that challenge. She stuck her full twisting double back earning hugs and congratulations all around with her high score of 9.862, highest score on beam so far in the competition, though Kimberly and Lilia were still to come. And just like Shannon, Dominique Dawes was dead on for her beam routine scoring a 9.825, taking the lead from Shannon Miller. She stuck her dismount and had great work in the middle of her exercise. Chants of USA started as all the ladies were in the top spots, except for Dominique Moceanu, who was on floor during her second rotation. Her music brought the crowd to their feet much like she did during the Optional team competition. Dominique was good, scoring just a 9.725 because she did step out of bounds on her first tumbling pass. The crowd cheered as the standings were finally posted after 2 rounds.

_Announcer 1: There you have it, Dominique Dawes in still in the lead after 2 events! _

_Announcer 3: And now we move to the third rotation. Dominique Dawes is leading everybody with a 19.637 have the 2 rounds, Shannon Miller not far behind, just .025 and Kimberly behind by just .038 tenths. All 3 ladies are going to be on the floor exercise together. _

_Announcer 2: But let's not forget the lady to miss, Lilia Podkopayeva is on beam where is shines brightest. She is just .056 behind, tied for fourth place. _

* * *

AN: Thanks everybody and take care my beautiful people! Catcha on the flip side!

:P

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 31: The Olympic All-Around Champion…**

_Kimberly slowly woke up from her slumber. She was still in a bit of daze. She couldn't remember her name if asked right away. Who the heck she was sleeping next to? What time was? What day is it? Kimberly opened her eyes somewhat nervous. What had happened to her in the last few hours? What had changed? Where was she? How did she come to be sleeping here? Why is it so cold in here? Kimberly moaned again. Tommy was softly rubbing her back and arm thrown across his chest. Kimberly looked up to see Tommy awake. _

_"Tommy…" _

_"Hey." Tommy smiled at Kimberly. _

_"Oh, it's you." _

_"Did you expect someone else?" _

_"No! I don't know, I don't think so. My head is…" _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"I just had the weirdest dream ever." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah, it's so strange," Kimberly laughed._


	31. The New Olympic AllAround Champion…

**Chapter 31: The New Olympic All-Around Champion…**

All the ladies were warming up on the floor mat. Kimberly sat down on her Arabian double front with a front layout, but did a half-twist on the end instead of the front layout. It was the second pass after her full twisting double back. She had been testing the half twist on floor that she took from vault. Kimberly usually just did a front layout. Coach Russo yelled at Kimberly to just do her front layout after she missed it a second time. Kimberly finished her floor warm-ups having tasted another fall on her front sequence. She bounced back to end her warm-ups with the highest double twist pass. Coach Russo had his arm around Kimberly as she finished and walked off the mat.

"You have to leave those sit downs in warm-ups, you hear me?" Kimberly nodded. "They were nothing, just warm-ups." Kimberly nodded again. "Stop popping your clutch on your Arabian and you will be fine. Be aggressive! Be strong! You can do it!" Kimberly nodded with a smile. She walked over to her chair and put on her jacket. Kimberly went to get a drink of water. Tommy came down from the stands.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Kimberly went over to him and they hugged. Shannon Miller was the first American girl on floor and the first lady up on this rotation. "I saw the President on the screen just above you guys."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with your floor exercise than seeing President Bill Clinton?" Kimberly smiled.

"I'm just saying, the man is close by, go get an autograph for me!"

"Win this competition, you won't need me to get an autograph from the President. He'll be calling you."

"He called Kerri, you know."

"She had a big moment, that's great. Now go have yours. Stop popping your damn clutches on your passes and you will stuck those landings." Kimberly laughed. Tommy all about the competition.

"Sure thing Coach."

"Don't make me come down here and be your coach."

"Maybe next competition." They kissed and hugged. "I better get back."

"You can do it Beautiful. I believe in you."

"Thank you." Kimberly blew a kiss at Tommy before she got back into focus to do her floor routine. Shannon just finished her floor. She had the same problem on her first tumbling pass, double layout. She had a huge step forward and step out of bounds on her last pass. It was not the performance she had wished for. Shannon was upset, crying a bit as she tried to catch her breaths in her coach's arms. Kimberly went over to Shannon and gave her a hug after her crimpling score of 9.475. Shannon was still upset, crying a bit with her head down in her chair. She was knocked clear out of second place. Dominique Dawes came next on floor. She like Shannon had several mistakes on her floor routine.

DD had a sit down on her second pass, her hands stopped her butt from hitting the mat, plus she stepped out of bounds. It was just unreal to watch. DD walked off the mat, moments from crying like Shannon. She didn't even hug her coach, as she went to sit down, her hands together as she cried. The air in the Georgia Dome was taken out when Dominique's score was put up. Boos filling the Doom. Her score of 9.000 dropped her in the standing so bad, it ended her chance to win. Dominique's falters on floor caused her fall in the standing down for sure. Kimberly was last up on the floor. She watched DD not even be able to lift her head to see her very low score. Her dream of Olympic gold medal gone just like that. She wondered if that would happen to her too. Kimberly shook her head, shook that negative thought clear out the Dome. Kimberly hated to have to watch her teammates before her collapse on floor, but that was them, not her. Dominique Moceanu was on vault scoring an average of 9.706. Her first vault was not good, a huge hop forward, but came back with her second vault, the same vault, this time she stuck the landing she needed.

_Announcer 1: Shannon Miller and Dominique Dawes, just 48 hours ago when their team won that team gold, right now both ladies experiencing 2 very different emotions. _

_Announcer 3: John, Kimberly has had to watch both girls falter on their floor routines. She will look to be much than that on her floor exercise._

Kimberly stood by the chalk before the floor mat. She placed her feet in the chalk and bent down to chalk her hands. Tommy was standing close to the barrier.

"Be aggressive Kimberly!" Coach Russo yelled. "Be aggressive! Do your best!" Kimberly nodded as she looked back. She caught eyes with Tommy. He was smiling and nodding at her.

'I love you,' Kimberly mouthed.

"I love you too Beautiful." Tommy shouted. Kimberly walked onto the mat with rounds of cheer and applause.

_Announcer 2: Kimberly will have to be aggressive and hold nothing back! Lilia was on beam, and she was spotless; she will score big with her stuck dismount. _

_Announcer 3: Her first tumbling passes will come back to back, full twisting double layout right into a double Arabian. Let's watch._

Kimberly walked to the middle of the mat and bowed her head. Her arms rose up behind her slightly. Her music came on. Kimberly danced around to the slow piano music as if she was channeling her ballerina years with her leg lifts and turns. Kimberly moved to one corner on the mat through her dancing. Kimberly raised her head to eye her first tumbling pass. She took a deep breath as she ran down into her full twisting double layout. She stuck her landing right at the beat where the music changed to techno bam. The crowd jumped up from their seats in applauds. Though Kimberly wasn't finish. She ran down for her second pass, a front double Arabian into a front layout at the second bam. The crowd didn't even think of sitting down or stopping their joyfulness when Kimberly hit her second pass with the same height and stuck landing. Kimberly moved around the floor. She did her triple spin right into a single axel jump. Kimberly pretended as if she was playing the piano in the air as she moved to another corner on the mat. Kimberly took another deep breath before she ran into her next pass. Kimberly's third pass was a series of front flips, ending with a full twisting front layout to the last hard bam. Kimberly smiled after she hit that third pass.

_Announcer 1: She has been perfect on every pass so far! _

The music moved slowed again, before it was building back up to the climatic end. Kimberly fell down to the mat into a split as she rolled around, playing the piano on the ground to the slower beats. Kimberly did a back rollover into a handstand, and did several spins while in the handstand before she stood herself back to her feet. Kimberly danced around as a ballerina yet again. She did her combination jump series right over to her final corner.

_Announcer 3: Only the double twist to end. _

_Announcer 2: She can do this pass in her sleep it's so easy…._

* * *

Kimberly stood taking several deep breaths as she lined up her final tumbling pass. The music was heading to last 20 seconds of the building piece. Kimberly did her final tumbling pass, the double twist with a smile on the end of her stuck landing. Kimberly danced around some more, as she did an illusion to the side of the mat. Kimberly ran into a cartwheel with a high split leap back flip on the end. She did a horizontal spin down to the ground right, into her finish pose right on the final note. Kimberly's head went down as she held back the tears. The mass of the Georgia Dome standing up in praise, clapping the whole time. She slowly stood up with tears in her eyes, as she raised her arms. She waved to everyone as she quickly got off the floor. Coach Russo was the first to hug Kimberly, as she was crying. He put her down and held her shoulders.

"That's how you win it Kim! That was amazing!" Kimberly was laughing, though tears flowing from her eyes. Coach Russo picked up Kimberly again in a hug. Kimberly wiped her face as she put down to her feet. Coach Béla Károlyi called Kimberly over to him. They hugged as well.

"You see, you see I told you! You can do it! Just one more to go!" Kimberly nodded as she wiped her eyes. Tommy held his arms out as Kimberly rushed over to him.

"I knew you could do it, Beautiful!"

Lilia did score big on her third rotation. On beam, Lilia 9.862, tying the highest score on beam with Shannon Miller. The crowd waited for Kimberly's score from floor. Coach Russo paced around.

"This is not happening again!"

"Remember, they did this during Optionals and the score was nearly perfect."

_Announcer 1: And now, here is another long wait for Kimberly's score on floor. _

_Announcer 2: John, this can only be good news. There was not one mistake on that exercise. They have to give it to her. _

_Announcer 3: I agree Elfi, she deserves a 10 for that routine, I don't know if they will give it to her. The last 10 was from Nadia Comenci and the sport has gotten so much more tougher to earn a 10.0._

Kimberly was sitting with her pants on as her score came on the screen. She tried to stand up quickly to get the score, but Kimberly didn't see any score. Kimberly gasped. She didn't have to know the exact score by the crowd's reactions. Their was the loudest shout in the Dome as her score came up. It was a 9.900. It wasn't the near perfect 9.940 she got during the team finals, but still damn perfect. Kimberly jumped into Coach Russo's arms in excitement. She was in the lead for the first time tonight with a score of 29.499 after 3 rotations. Dominique Dawes had gone from first place to 14th place after just one rotation.

_Announcer 1: With Kimberly Hart in the lead going into the final rotation, her favorite, balance beam, she will have to be on her game, because Lilia is right behind her by just .0560. _

_Announcer 3: Basically a stuck landing here or there on floor and Lilia could take the title from Kimberly, who has to be on her toes. I know beam is her favorite event, she tends to be so elite and strong on beam, this will be a tough task for Kimberly.

* * *

_

The competition moved to the final rotation. On the big screen, they showed a montage of Kimberly from many of her past competitions. Kimberly was pacing around with her USA jacket on her shoulders. Kimberly was taking deep breaths as she envisioned her beam routine from start to finish in her mind. Kimberly did a simple full turn on the floor. She would be warm-up for the final rotation in a few minutes.

Kimberly was the first one on the line to get on the beam to warm-up. She did her flipping sequence, first the front aerial, a tiny pause before she went into her 3 back flips, 2 back walkovers, the last one no-handed layout. Kimberly hopped off after she hit the final back flip.

_Announcer 3: What I love about Kimberly Hart on beam, how quiet she is. Unlike Lilia, Kimberly is so calm and silent. Always on her toes, perfectly straight body, arms extension, she is just brilliant on beam. A pin could drop and you might hear it when Kimberly is on balance beam. _

_Announcer 2: What has happened here tonight guys, Kimberly and Lilia have been able to take advantage of other's failures and misfortunate during these Games. I think that in the end it will come down to those 2 ladies to see who will take home the gold. At World's Kimberly came out on fire, she could do no wrong as she hit all her routines. She ended on beam, as she will end on beam tonight. _

Kimberly hopped back on the beam to practice another move and did her punch front into pike jump. Kimberly practiced a few sheep leaps and her full spin with her leg extended, before she ran down and did her double Arabian tuck off the beam. She landed a bit off, and had to take a step to the side.

Shannon and Dominique were on vault together. It was obvious this was not DD's night right now, when she didn't even stuck any of her vaults. She had a huge step or hop on both her vaults. It was weird because DD could do those vaults in her sleep. She scored an average of 9.681. Dominique Moceanu was on the uneven bars. Her last rotation of the competition. She came out great, with Kerri, Amanda and Jaycie cheering from their area. DominiqueM score a 9.762 on uneven bars. After Shannon's second vault that she stuck, DD was the second to give her teammate a hug. Both ladies walked over to watch their fellow teammate Kimberly as she was moments from doing her last rotation. She was in first place by the slimmest of margins. She had to be perfect on beam if she had any hopes of winning. Lilia was on the floor, thrilling the crowd with her gorgeous balletic style and dance. Shannon scored a 9.724 for her vault average.

Kimberly wiped a bit of chalk on her feet and hands as she awaited that gymnast's final score for beam. Kimberly patted her hands to remove some excess chalk. Kimberly stood waiting by the line. The judges raised a white flag. Kimberly could hear Lilia's music fill the arena just as she was walking toward the beam. After the gymnast's score, Kimberly was walking to the balance beam. The final event, the final rotation that will determine whether or not she wins the Olympic all-around title. Beam was the first thing that drove Kimberly to gymnastics. Even as a little girl, she was always fascinated with the dancing and tumbling. But something about the balance beam, to be so high up, on such a small apparatus, amazed her. It was just amazing how confident a gymnast could be on beam. Everything around seemed to move in slow motion. Kimberly was slightly breathing harder than normal. She walked over to the beam after raising her arms to the judges once the green flag went up.

"You can do it Kimberly!" Coach Russo yelled. "Be fierce! Be aggressive!"

_Announcer 3: Kimberly has to be spot on tonight on beam if she wants to win this all-around title _

_Announcer 2: Kimberly has the hardest, most interknit moves and elements on beam. Right off the back, we will know if Kimberly can become champion, her first move, the toughest move on beam in the sport, a full twisting back flip. _

Kimberly placed her hands just above the beam. She opened her eyes after letting go of the breath she had been holding. Kimberly lifted herself onto the beam with a full split. Kimberly moved her arms out in a dance as she moved to straddle the beam before she stood up tall. Kimberly took a deep breath and did her full twisting back flip.

_Announcer 1: She on! _

_Announcer 3: That's not all John, she has the most important sequence to come and she can't waver for one second._

The crowd clapped, but Kimberly didn't hear a thing, all she could see what the beam, everything around her was black. It was just she and the balance beam. Kimberly did a few dance steps right into her front aerial. Kimberly took another deep breath as she went into her flipping sequence, 2 back walkovers into a full layout, no handed. Kimberly hit the beam on her layout perfect. The crowd clapped again. Kimberly did more dance moves as she moved down the beam. Lilia's music went to the dramatic end and some of the crowd cheering that as well.

_Announcer 3: She is really taking her time through every element. She is very aggressive and on her toes perfectly._

_Announcer 2: It is obvious in Kim's work, she has paid attention to the dance elements on beam, she has the difficult and big skills, but as I said on the top of the show, Kimberly is a total package gymnast. She doesn't have the slight bobbles you saw with Lilia one time, because she is such a pretty, pretty dancer, and her skills are amazing. _

Kimberly did some lower beam work into her handstand. She arched herself into a perfect position before she shifted to one hand on the beam, before Kimberly stood back up. The crowd loved that move as they cheered as she stood for a few second one-handed.

_Announcer 1: Elfi, Peter, she will have to score a 9.85 or better to take the title from Lilia, who just scored a 9.887 on floor. _

Kimberly did a single spin with her leg horizontal held up. Then she did a split leap into another one before she turned on the beam. Kimberly ran down the beam and did her punch front flip into a pike jump. Kimberly did more dance steps before she stood facing the length of the beam.

_Announcer 2: Just the dismount, one of the hardest in the sport. She changed up from the 2 back handsprings she normal does. _

_Announcer 3: She had a huge step back in warm-ups; she needs to land this perfectly to win._

Kimberly closed her eyes. The bell went off to indicate she had 10 second to dismount the beam. Kimberly took another deep breath. She ran down the beam, into a cartwheel, back handspring right into her double Arabian dismount.

* * *

Kimberly moaned as she rubbed her cheek against a hard, yet smooth plane. She felt so fulfilled and comfortable. Her body and heart was at peace, at one with the person she was sleeping next to. But her mind was another thing. Kim's mind was so very cloudily, mushy a bit, as if all the emotions and feelings were spent. She couldn't put her figure on why her mind was so depleted. Kim's foot moved up the inside of the man's leg. Kimberly knew she was sleeping with a man; those hairy legs could not be from a woman. The strong, large hard calf surely couldn't belong to a woman. An Amazon woman maybe, but not a real woman. And why would she be sleeping with a woman? Kimberly moaned again, causing a hand to rub up her soft back. Kimberly slowly woke up from her slumber. She was still in a bit of daze. She couldn't remember her name if asked right away. Who the heck she was sleeping next to? What time was? What day is it? Kimberly opened her eyes somewhat nervous. What had happened to her in the last few hours? What had changed? Where was she? How did she come to be sleeping here? Why is it so cold in here? Kimberly moaned again. Tommy was softly rubbing her back and arm thrown across his chest. Kimberly looked up to see Tommy awake.

"Tommy…"

"Hey." Tommy smiled at Kimberly.

"Oh, it's you."

"Did you expect someone else?"

"No! I don't know, I don't think so. My head is…"

"What's wrong?"

"I just had the weirdest dream ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's so strange," Kimberly laughed. Tommy's hand went over to the nightstand by the bed. Tommy lifted a huge, 2 inches in diameter, solid gold disk from the stand with a green laced with gold sash. Olympic medals since 1928 have featured the same design on the front: a Greek goddess, the Olympic Rings, the coliseum of ancient Athens, a Greek vase known as an amphora, a horse-drawn chariot, and the year, number of the Olympiad, and host city. Each host city is allowed to add special details to the design. The Atlanta Committee for the Olympic Games (ACOG) has selected the ACOG logo plus a pictogram of the particular sport the medal is being awarded for. So Kimberly's gold medal had a gymnast on beam as it's engraved photo.

"So, you don't remember winning this?" Tommy asked with a smile. Kimberly gasped. Tommy was holding up the Olympic All-Around gold medal. New tears formed in Kimberly's eyes. With a shaky hand, Kimberly touched the gold medal.

* * *

_About 6 hours ago_

Kimberly did a cartwheel, back handspring, right into her Arabian double tuck dismount. She landed in a very low squat position, but nevertheless she landed on her feet. Her feet planted to the mat. Kimberly could see her perfectly manicured pink toes planted firmly against the mat as she was bent down a bit. It was as if she moved in slow motion. Kimberly rose up with the crowd screaming in cheers and her arms were held high above her head.

"Yeah, yea, yay!" Coach Russo yelled. Kimberly was slightly breathing hard as she stood there. Light bulbs flashing all around as Kimberly stood there with her hands held high after she landed her beam dismount. Kimberly turned to the judges with tears in her eyes. She smiled before Kimberly waved to the crowd as she walked off. Coach Russo spun Kimberly around in a hug. Everyone was congratulating Kimberly for her amazing beam routine. Her score still had yet to come up. Kimberly knew Lilia's scores, having seen them posted in red overhead. She knew all she needed was a 9.840, which she was capable to do in her sleep. Kimberly always scored in the 9.85 or better on beam, her favorite and best apparatus. Lilia scores for her all-around competition: 9.781, 9.800, 9.862, and 9.887 were her score, 39.330 total. Kimberly put on her jacket as she was still breathing hard waiting on her score.

_Announcer 1: All Kimberly needs is a 9.840 or better, you think she got it?_

_Announcer 2: Oh John, she was perfect!! I don't see how the judges can't give it to her. _

_Announcer 3: She had not one bobble, not one pause in that entire exercise. She didn't even have an arm balance check. I don't see how they can't give it to her as well! _

Finally, Kimberly's score of 9.862 came on the screen. Coach Russo picked up Kimberly in a hug before Kimberly could see her beam score.

"Did I get it?"

"Get it? You won Kim! You are Olympic champion!" Kimberly screamed.

"Ahhhh! I won!"

"You are Olympic champion!" Kimberly hugged Coach Russo again. He bounced Kimberly up and down while hugging her.

_Announcer 1: There you have it. There is... the new Olympic All-Around champion… Kimberly Hart. In the arms of her coach, she has won it for America. _

_Announcer 2: This is just great John and Peter. She is the first reigning World Champion to actually win Olympic gold within the following year since 1972 _

_Announcer 3: Absolutely the best performance I have seen from a gymnast in many years. She will be welcomed across the country and around the world._

Kimberly held her arms tight around her coach's neck. She couldn't be happier. Coach Russo put Kimberly do. All the gymnasts went over to give their congratulates to Kimberly Hart for winning. Shannon, DominiqueM and DD rushed over to Kimberly to hug their teammate.

"Can you believe it?" DominiqueM asked.

"No! I just don't!" Kimberly went over to the stands where her family and friends where. "Daddy!" Kimberly climbed up. She hugged her father first. "Oh Mom!" Kimberly hugged her mother next. "Grandpa Hart! Nana! Papa, Gama!"

"Oh babygirl! Congratulation!" Kim's grandparents all gave her hugs and kisses. Kimberly hugged her friends next, Aisha, Zack, Billy, everyone standing there. Kimberly stood before Tommy.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations Beautiful." They hugged the tightest.

"This is just incredible, so out of this world." Tommy wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's real Beautiful. Ms. All-Around Olympian." Kimberly giggled.

"I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yeah, I know." Tommy laughed as Kimberly giggled again. Coach Russo helped Kimberly down from the stands. She hugged Coach Russo once again.

"Thank you."

"For what? I just was there for the ride. You did all the work," Coach Russo said.

"Not without you and your inspiration, your words of encouragement and… thank you." Kimberly nodded with tears in her eyes. She hugged him again, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You are a great man, Coach."

"And you are a great gymnast, Kimberly." They smiled at each other before hugging again.

Kimberly scores for the All-Around competition, 9.787, 9.812, 9.900, and 9.862, 39.386 total in total. Lilia was right behind Kimberly, taking the silver medal, trailing Kimberly by just .0310. Kimberly Hart added her name to the most prestigious title in gymnastics to her resume, winning the women's all-around championship at the Olympics with a score of 39.386. She thrilled the crowd from the first moment she stepped into this Georgia Dome in the team competition. She has not faulted on any event, coming out to lead her team and win this all-around title. Following Lilia, 3 Romanians. Gina Gogean grabbing the bronze from her teammates Simona Amanar and Lavinia Milosovici, who both tied in the end.

Kimberly was pulled aside to be interview after she slid on her blue pants and picked up her gym bag. Peter came over to her.

_"Kimberly Hart, Kim, a few words with the new Olympic champion. So, how does it feel?"_

"Oh, I don't know! Wonderfully spectacular!"

_"Well, I still think that puts it lightly."_

"It's just a miracle, like I dream I don't ever want to wake from."

_"Anybody you want to thank?"_

"Oh, of course! First, I want to thank my parents of course, for giving me life duh!" Peter laughed, shaking his head. "Uh, to all my family, Tim, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone, thank you for all your love, support, cheering, each one of you has had a straw in raising me to be the girl that stands before you tonight. So thank you all. To my coach, Coach Russo, for standing beside me all this time, these years, despite my stubbornness and hard headedness. See, I told you I would make your famous too!" Kimberly laughed. She wiped away a few tears. "To all my bestest friends back from home, and especially to the ones that are here now, I love you Aisha, Trini, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Oscar, Katherine, everyone, oh and, Billy. Sorry Bill, love you too!" Kimberly waved to the camera. "Thanks for being here! To my teammates, the ladies of the Magnificent 7, thank you for being a shoulder to lean on. To all the coaches, Béla and company, thanks for everything. And finally, to the one person who I love completely. The one I call the love of my life, Tommy Oliver. Thank you, so much for everything. I wouldn't be standing here without you. You are my yang, tiger. The love of my life, thank you. Sorry…" The interviewer just smiled. "I just want to thank everyone for their support and love. I really appreciate it all. Thanks you!"

_"There you have it, Kimberly Hart, the new Olympic All-Around champion!"_

* * *

Results from Atlanta: Kimberly takes first place with her amazing score of 39.386, Shannon and DominiqueM make top 10 as well.

VT UB BB FX AA

1 Kimberly Hart USA 9.812 9.787 9.900 9.862 39.3610

2 Lilia Podkopayeva UKR 9.781 9.800 9.862 9.887 39.330

3 Gina Gogean ROM 9.775 9.700 9.800 9.800 39.075

4 Simona Amanar ROM 9.843 9.762 9.725 9.737 39.067

4 Lavinia Milosovici ROM 9.743 9.737 9.775 9.812 39.067

5 Mo Huilan CHN 9.799 9.800 9.800 9.650 39.049

6 Dina Kochetkova RUS 9.581 9.787 9.825 9.787 38.980

7 Rozalia Galiyeva RUS 9.681 9.762 9.825 9.637 38.905

8 Shannon Miller USA 9.724 9.750 9.862 9.475 38.811

9 Dominique Moceanu USA 9.706 9.762 9.600 9.687 38.755

10 Oksana Chousovitina UZB 9.631 9.687 9.675 9.750 38.743

11 Qiao Ya CHN 9.718 9.600 9.725 9.675 38.718

12 Yelena Piskun BLR 9.687 9.712 9.675 9.575 38.649

13 Isabelle Severino FRA 9.562 9.675 9.587 9.700 38.524

14 Svetlana Boguinskaia BLR 9.687 9.675 9.537 9.600 38.499

15 Svetlana Chorkina RUS 9.706 9.262 9.787 9.700 38.455

16 Elvire Teza FRA 9.493 9.687 9.687 9.587 38.454

17 Monica Martin ESP 9.556 9.475 9.625 9.662 38.318

17 Dominique Dawes USA 9.681 9.812 9.825 9.000 38.318

20 Mao Yanling CHN 9.693 9.700 9.200 9.650 38.243

Like the American men, the women's team placed three athletes among the top ten: Kimberly Hart (1st), Shannon Miller (8th), and Dominique Moceanu (9th), who replaced an injured Kerri Strug. Dominique Dawes placed 17th in a tie. Unlike Kimberly, all the other three Americans stepped out of bounds on their floor exercises and committed errors elsewhere. Miller had a low landing with a big step on her double layout mount on floor; Moceanu was unsteady on her punch front on beam; and Dawes was unable to complete her middle floor pass ending with a two and a half twist, punch front. Dawes and Miller were in first and second place until their errors. Kimberly Hart took those falters to boost herself up into first place after her amazing floor exercise. In the end, she won the gold on her marvelous beam performance.

_Announcer 2: Congratulations goes out to Kimberly Hart on winning the Olympic all-around title. _

_Announcer 3: It's great. And though tonight is also filled with some disappointment for a few of the girls on her team that didn't medal, but they can't let it spoil the fact that they made history jus two nights ago. _

_Announcer 1: Yes, they can all share the joy Kimberly is having tonight because they have everything to be proud of. I am John Tess with Elfi Smith and Peter Daggett, saying so long for now. _

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, _

_That saved a wretch like me... _

_I once was lost but now am found, _

_Was blind, but now, I see. _

_T'was Grace that taught... _

_my heart to fear. _

_And Grace, my fears relieved. _

_How precious did that Grace appear... _

_the hour I first believed. _

_The Lord has promised good to me... _

_His word my hope secures. _

_He will my shield and portion be... _

_as long as life endures. _

Kimberly bowed her head as the gold medal was placed around her neck. The Georgia Dome was filled with great moments from tonight's competition running on the big screen, ending with Kimberly with the gold medal around her neck. Kimberly shook the man and lady's hands as she stood proudly with her gold medal around her neck. With tears in her eyes, Kimberly examined the precious gold medal in both her hands. Satisfied this was not some dream, Kimberly simply held it to her chest as she closed her eyes. Kimberly waved to the crowd as all 3 ladies stood there with medals around their necks. The weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. Kimberly continued to wave until the USA anthem started up. Kimberly placed her right hand over her heart as she stood with the American flag rising before her eyes. Kimberly sang America's national anthem loud and proudly.

* * *

_Present Time_

Tommy rubbed Kim's face. She was holding her gold medal, just staring at it, as if it would disappear from her hands if she broke her stare.

"Hey. Hey," Tommy repeated. Kimberly broke her stare after Tommy kissed her cheek. She smiled, enjoying the flashback of her life the past few hours. "Where did you go?"

"I thought I was dreaming again, but it's not a dream huh?"

"No, this is real."

"Am I really Olympic champion?"

"You are really Olympic champion."

"It's just so…"

"Wow?"

"Crazy wow!"

"Crazier than a tattoo?" Tommy asked.

"Way crazier!"

"You don't want another tattoo?"

"Did you not see my father's face on the first one?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah…"

"I think he had a cardiac infraction."

"I know your mother did."

"I definitely think we should wait until we are about…"

"30…" Tommy suggested.

"Maybe 40 before we get another tattoo." They both laughed.

"Yeah."

"Though, Olympics rings would be nice."

"Kim…"

"Oh my leg, right above my ankle…"

"Kim…." Tommy moaned.

"Joking!"

"No, you're not, that's the funny part." Kimberly smiled. She looked at her gold medal again. She caressed the engraved picture of the gymnast on it. "I wonder where this will go?"

"In glass box for all to see as soon as they walk into the house." Tommy laughed.

"We're gonna have to have some security around this baby," Kimberly said.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Hart will have all of that covered Beautiful." Kimberly smiled.

"It's just so… I can't… I can hardly believe it really happened."

"It did, Beautiful. You won. My All-Around champion." They kissed.

* * *

Kimberly woke up the next morning to bright sunny skies. It was the first time in a long time she actually slept until noon. Kimberly sat up and stretched. Tommy ran his hand up Kim's back as he reached up and kissed her arm.

"Good morning Beautiful."

"Good afternoon, actually."

"Did we sleep that long?" Tommy asked. Kimberly nodded with a smile. "Well, you deserved it."

"That is true," Kimberly said as she laid back down to his chest.

"So, what's on the schedule today for my Olympian?"

"I think I wanna watch some tennis and swimming."

"Tennis, and swimming okay."

"Maybe catch a lil Judo, Taekwondo finals later on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know you missed the first few rounds because me."

"Hey, I would much rather…"

"I know Tommy. I thank you, besides my Olympics is basically over with."

"You still have 2 tough days to come. Event finales to come, especially for beam and floor."

"But still I got a few days before that. No worries. I want to enjoy the Olympics for just a day and not have to think about how I'm going to land that double Arabian or punch front." Tommy smiled.

"Okay. Let's go get dressed, get some brunch, meet up with the guys and have some fun."

"Sounds great."

* * *

The group hit the swimming pool first. They watched some great swimming matches.

Kimberly barely got a chance to watch any swimming, since photographers were hooding her. However, she did get to watch a fellow American lady, Amy Van Dyken, win one of her four gold medals in the Olympic swimming pool, the first American woman to win four titles in a single Olympics. Kimberly would hope to do the same in her gymnastic field and win some gold medals on the event finales. On the way out, Kimberly was stopped for autographs, which she gladly gave.

"Man, we're gonna miss the tennis final."

"Well, that's what happens when you are famous," Aisha said. "Hours of autographs." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Where are your gold medals?"

"Daddy put the away in a safe until I need them."

"When will you need them?" Adam asked.

"Probably during the Gala. But let's never mind that! We have to make to Andre's match, it's already started!" The group had to run over to the tennis courts. Andre Agassi wins the gold medal in the tennis event for males. This helps him become the first male player to ever win the career Golden Slam. Lindsay Davenport took the gold medal home for the women in tennis on that same court just last night. Kimberly got to together with her teammates, at the Olympic Gala they would have to perform together as a team, so they were just tossing out ideas to each other, just musical selections that they could possibly do. They didn't want to work a performance since they still have 2 more days of gymnastics to come and didn't want to take away their concentrations from that. Kerri and Amanda would be deciding more since they didn't have event finals to train for. Plus with Kerri's injury they had to come up something simple, they all could do including Kerri.

* * *

**AN: Thanks my beautiful peeps! Countdown to the final chapter...5 more to come! **

**Song used: Amazing Grace**

**:P**

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 32: Final Farewell?**

_Tommy stood there as Kimberly pulled away from her hug with Coach Russo. _

_"You ready to go?" Kimberly nodded, holding her silver medal as Tommy put his arm around her. Kim's parents and friends were waiting for her. _

_"I'm starving," Kimberly said. _

_"You read my mind," Rocky said._

_"Doesn't take much," Aisha said. "Food is always at the forefront." Everyone laughed. _

_"It's only 10, we could probably find some place." _

_"I don't care if it's MacDonald's!" _

_Kimberly got her happy meal before she went back to Tommy's room. Tommy was sitting on the bed in just boxers as Kimberly came out from her shower. She slid on a tank top and shorts. _

_"That was a pretty long shower for just one event." _

_"Ha ha tiger." _


	32. Final Farewell?

**Chapter 32: Final Farewell?**

**Enjoy! R&R please!**

Day One of Event Finals came on July 28th, a Sunday evening. The event finals started at around 7:30 that night. The Georgia Dome Arena was filled to the maximum for the first night of the event finales. Day 1 schedule for tonight went as the following:

_Men's Floor Exercise _

_Women's Vault _

_Men's Pommel Horse _

_Women's Uneven Bars _

_Men's Rings_

The Americans would be represented in three finals: women's vault and uneven bars, and men's still rings. All last night, Kimberly was training her vault and beam heavily. She knew vault was all about great form and perfect stuck landings. Those tenths on hops and step backs would cost a gymnast any medal. Kimberly knew though she had a great chance because she had 2 of the toughest vaults in the competition, both out of a perfect 10.0. She walked into the Georgia Dome, knowing she could only compete in one event finales tonight. She asked Tommy to be her second coach out there, which Coach Russo gladly allowed. Tommy stood proudly in a USA team jacket and blue pants that matched Kimberly's American flag USA team jacket and blue pants. Kimberly wore a new bodysuit. Each girl was given a set of bodysuits, 3 different styles in all, and could choose to wear them at anytime during the gymnastics week, other than team bodysuits that were mandatory for them to wear. Kimberly wore her white bodysuit with gold stars along the front and back collar line, tiny American flag on both upper arms with USA above them.

The ladies were given time to warm-up as the men were on the floor exercise competing first of the evening. For men's floor, Ioannis Melissanides, from Greece, won it. Melissanides' routine not only included ample difficulty performed well, but his routine was unique. His mount garnered much applause: a whip, immediate double layout, and punch front. He scored a 9.850. Coming in a surprising third place, taking the bronze Russia's Alexei Nemov. The final Men's floor results:

1 Ioannis Melissanidis GRE 9.850

2 Li Xiaoshuang CHN 9.837

3 Alexei Nemov RUS 9.800

4 Ivan Ivanov BUL 9.750

4 Thierry Aymes FRA 9.750

6 Eugeni Podgorni RUS 9.550

7 Vitaly Scherbo BLR 9.275

8 Grigory Misutin UKR 9.100

* * *

Kimberly pulled her arms in tight as she envisioned her double twist. Kimberly hopped up, did a double spin and planted her feet on the ground. In vault event finals, the two attempts must be different vaults, and the scores are averaged for the final score.

"Good, keep your arms tight, and feel that landing," Coach Russo said. Kimberly could only qualified for vault because she was the 4th girl on uneven bars and only 3 girls max from each country could qualify and be in the top 8 to compete tonight. On women's vault, along with Kimberly that qualified were Dominique Dawes and Kerri Strug. Since Strug was not able to compete in her two event finals, Shannon Miller replaced her on vault. Dominique Dawes went on after, the Russian, Yelena Grosheva. DD took a step on each of her vaults, and had to settle for a 9.649. Shannon was third lady, second American, to compete. She took a fall on her second vault, the Phelps, named after fellow teammate. Shannon didn't get the push off the horse, after missing one hand and had a horrible fall. She was lucky not to have hurt herself. Shannon's score for her vaults were 9.35 in average. Shannon was in last place. Dominique and Kimberly were there to give her a hug after the second vault.

Kimberly stood at the top of the ramp. It was about to be her turn. She had just watched Russia's Rozalia Galiyeva post an average score of 9.743 after her 2 vaults. Kimberly took a deep breath. Her first vault, out of a 10.0, was her double front with a half twist. Kimberly watched the green flag go up.

"Be aggressive Kim! Spot the landing!" Kimberly looked at vault horse. Kimberly raised her arms to the judges. Kimberly brought her arms down. She tapped her left side with her finger before she stepped back, taking off in a run down the ramp. Kimberly did her cartwheel onto the horse, half turn into the double front and whipped that half twist around on the end. Kimberly took the tiniest step to the side before she stood up straight.

"You did good! You did good!" Coach Russo said as Kimberly slightly nodded as she walked down the ramp.

"That was great Kim!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly nodded, wiping her nose. She knew she should have stuck that landing. Kimberly shook her head in disappointment. She walked back up the ramp, biting her bottom lip. She was on the verge of tears knowing that vault would not win this competition. Not with the Chinese's Mo and Romania's Simona to come up after her.

"You did good Kim! Just gotta stick your second one!" Kimberly briefly looked at Coach Russo. "You can do it!" Kimberly's score came up as she stood at the top of the ramp. She was rechalking her hands and feet waiting on her score. It was a 9.825 getting a loud cheer from the crowd. It was so far the highest vault score in the competition.

"Great job Kim!" Tommy clapped. Kimberly bent down and pressed her hands to the mat where all the chalk was. Kimberly's second vault, the Tsukahara with a double twist. Kimberly waited on the flag. She stood behind the white line. The flag went up. Kimberly raised her arms immediately.

"Take your time Kimberly! Don't rush the landing! Feel it!" Coach Russo yelled.

"You can do it!" Tommy yelled as he clapped. "Let's go Kimberly!" Kimberly took a deep breath. She took a step back as she ran down the vault ramp. Kimberly went into her double twist Tsukahara and had the same tiny step back this time. Kimberly sighed as she turned to the judges after another step. Coach Russo put his arm around Kimberly as she walked down the steps.

"You did good! You should be proud of that!" Kimberly nodded as her coach hugged her. Tommy hugged Kimberly next. Kimberly's second score came up, 9.712. Kimberly nodded, happy she was done and nothing else to worry about now. She was in the lead with just 2 gymnasts to go. She knew she could leave tonight with at least a bronze medal. Kimberly took a sip of water. She slid on her pants and jacket before taking a seat in a plop. Her hands together, praying as if she wished she did better. Tommy had his arm around her, rubbing her arm, trying to cheer Kimberly up.

"You did your best Kim."

"I should have stuck those landings Tommy. I did it before, I should have done that tonight and maybe…"

"Hey, you did your best." Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Did I? I should have…"

"You did your best tonight. You didn't fall, just a tiny step."

"In finals you can't."

"Hey, at least you will get a medal."

"But I don't get to choose which one."

"At least you are getting one." Kimberly looked at Tommy again. He was smiling. "No one else can say that for sure." Kimberly nodded. Tommy reached over and kissed the top of her head. Kimberly smiled. Kimberly watched as Mo Huilan went after her. The crowd cheered when her first vault didn't get as high as Kim's first vault, 9.825. Mo Huilan got an average score of 9.750 in the end. Kimberly didn't want to smile too much, because she did have Simona to go. But silver was looking so much better than bronze. Simona came out on her first vault, Yurchenko double twist. She didn't score big because she had a hop backward, unlike the step back Kimberly had. She scored just a 9.800.

Kimberly stood up to watch Simona's second vault. Kimberly knew all Simona needed was a 9.737 to tie with Kimberly, or a 9.750 to win. Kimberly knew it would be close. Kimberly stood next to Coach Russo and Tommy, hoping just a bit. But Simona came back with her second vault, Tsukahara with 1 ½ twist. She had tiny step back on that second vault. Kimberly was holding hands with Tommy, knowing it would be close. When Simona's score of 9.775 came up on red, Tommy squeezed Kim's hand, knowing she had been knocked out of first place. Simona Amanar takes home the gold for Romania.

"Can't win gold every time," Kimberly said with a shrug.

"Hey, a silver medal is just as nice."

"It is," Kimberly said smiling. "It's great." They hugged. Coach Russo hugged Kimberly next.

* * *

Women's Vault Final Standings:

--1st- -2nd- Avg.

1 Simona Amanar ROM 9.800 9.775 9.787

2 Kimberly Hart USA 9.825 9.712 9.768

3 Mo Huilan CHN 9.800 9.700 9.750

4 Rozalia Galiyeva RUS 9.787 9.700 9.743

5 Svetlana Boguinskaya BLR 9.800 9.625 9.712

6 Dominique Dawes USA 9.662 9.637 9.649

7 Elena Grosheva RUS 9.737 9.537 9.637

8 Shannon Miller USA 9.650 9.050 9.350

Kimberly went over to Simona and they hugged. Many cameras flashing around the 2 gymnasts hugging.

"Congratulations!" Kimberly said. Simona nodded hugging Kimberly again. Kimberly was being interviewed as the competition moved along. She thanked everybody once again.

_"So, how does it feel to be an Olympic silver medallists on vault to go with your All-Around gold medal?"_

"I'm happy with how I did tonight on vault," Kimberly said. "It was a tough situation to be in, event finals, knowing that you have to stuck the landings because that's what vault is all about, the final impression for the judges. But everything turned out really well. It feels good to have a silver medal to go with my 2 gold. I stuck to my game plan, which was to stand on my feet both times."

"Thank you Kimberly."

"Thanks!" Kimberly waved to the camera and blew a kiss.

* * *

The next event finales moved to Men's pommel horse. Donghua Li became the oldest gymnast of the competition, to win pommel horse with a smooth 9.875. Russia's Alexei Nemov was the sole double medallist of the night, taking the bronze on both floor and pommel horse. Final results for Men's Pommel Horse:

1 Donghua Li SUI 9.875

2 Marius Urzica ROM 9.825

3 Alexei Nemov RUS 9.787

4 Patrice Casimir FRA 9.762

5 Yoshiaki Hatakeda JPN 9.712

5 Huang Huadong CHN 9.712

7 Eric Poujade FRA 9.350

8 Fan Bin CHN 9.300

Next event to follow was Women's uneven bars. This was a particularly competitive affair. Kimberly sat and watched Amy Chow, Dominique Dawes and Shannon Miller compete. It's called the uneven bars, because it's the most daredevil event for women's gymnastics. The bottom bar, just 5 feet off the ground, while the top high bar is a clean 8 feet above ground. A gymnast must perform interknit skills on both bars. Tough skills and bigger release moves are the key to winning this event final gold. More and more gymnasts are putting harder and harder skills to win this event. It was a great event final, because none of the competitors committed major errors, and several of the athletes displayed aggressive and unique styles. Lilia came up first, the new silver Olympic all-around champion. She came out strong, but didn't stick the landing that she did in the all-around.

Dominique came up after the Russian and Romanian. She launched a sky-high release, a Hindoorf, scoring 9.80 because she did unlike the gymnasts before her, she stuck her landing. DD lead after her high score. But Amy Chow displayed one of the most difficult routines of the competition, with a unique mount and challenging dismount, a double twisting double back salto. The one thing most people tend to forget, uneven bars are Amy's specialty and she showed it tonight. She was the only competitor to use that dismount. The highlight of uneven bars event final was from China's Bi Wenjing's performance. Bi's routine included a Gaylord salto, taking from America's Mitch Gaylord. Bi from an inverted giant, the Gaylord is done, a double forward flip named after American male gymnast, Mitch Gaylord, from the '84 Olympic team. It was great victory for the American women, as they watched another teammate take home a silver medal in tonight's competition. But the winner was Svetlana Chorkina from Russia, whose routine included a unique transition move from the low bar to the high bar, a Shaposhnikova with a half twist. She took home the gold, but it was surprising as Amy Chow tied with Bi to win silver. Dominique Dawes was just in 4th place.

Women's Uneven Bars:

1 Svetlana Chorkina RUS 9.850

2 Amy Chow USA 9.837

2 Bi Wenjing CHN 9.837

4 Dominique Dawes USA 9.825

5 Shannon Miller USA 9.800

6 Simona Amanar ROM 9.787

6 Dina Kochetkova RUS 9.787

6 Lilia Podkopayeva UKR 9.787

Kimberly found Amy and hugged her after her amazing silver medal win on bars. They had to take a few photos together, since they both medalled tonight.

* * *

The last event final of the night was Men's ring. America's Blaine Wilson, who was first in the rings lineup, displayed good strength holds and one of the most difficult dismounts of the rings competition, a double twisting double back, but was overtaken or tied by subsequent competitors. Wilson scored a 9.737. The eventual winner was Yuri Chechi, from Italy, who is a four-time world champion on this event, and often called "Lord of the Rings." Chechi's score was a 9.887, top score given out for the evening.

Men's Still Rings

1 Yuri Chechi ITA 9.887

2 Szilveszter Csollany HUN 9.812

2 Dan Burinca ROM 9.812

4 Jordan Jovtchev BUL 9.800

5 Andreas Wecker GER 9.762

5 Fan Hongbin CHN 9.762

7 Marius Toba GER 9.737

7 Blaine Wilson USA 9.737

An interesting fact from tonight's event finals, American was the only country to mount the highest step on the podium more than once, having won the gold medal in the women's team and women's all-around bars competition. There was varied gold medal winners from all gymnastics thus far are from the following countries: USA taking home 2 silver medals tonight, China, Ukraine, Romania, Switzerland, Greece, and Italy. Of course, there is yet another day of competition with five more gold medals to be decided.

Kimberly was finishing up an interview as she stood proudly with Amy Chow, both standing with their silver medals around their necks.

"Thank you Kimberly. Thank you Amy." They girls smiled.

"Well, just tomorrow night to go for you."

"Yeah, one more night. I can't believe it's almost over," Kimberly said. Amy hugged Kimberly.

"We did well, though everything has went by pretty fast."

"Damn fast."

"You coming back to the house?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna spend some time with the family and friends before I get some rest."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"For sure."

"Don't forget, Monday, Amanda wants us all together for lunch."

"Of course. I won't forget." They hugged again. "Have a good night Amy."

"You too Kim. Bye."

"Bye!" Kimberly waved Amy off with her coach. Coach Russo came over to Kimberly with her bag.

"Now, I want a good night's sleep. At least 8-9 hours, okay. Now messing around."

"I promise. I'm gonna get something to eat, shower and bed."

"Good. I'll see you for some early training in the morning."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Tommy stood there as Kimberly pulled away from her hug with Coach Russo.

"You ready to go?" Kimberly nodded, holding her silver medal as Tommy put his arm around her. Kim's parents and friends were waiting for her.

"I'm starving," Kimberly said.

"You read my mind," Rocky said.

"Doesn't take much," Aisha said. "Food is always at the forefront." Everyone laughed.

"It's only 10, we could probably find some place."

"I don't care if it's MacDonald's!"

Kimberly got her happy meal before she went back to Tommy's room. Tommy was sitting on the bed in just boxers as Kimberly came out from her shower. She slid on a tank top and shorts.

"That was a pretty long shower for just one event."

"Ha ha tiger."

"Still think this is all a dream?" Tommy asked.

"Not really, not anymore." Kimberly crawled on the bed, straddling Tommy.

"Good. Because the hardest is still to come."

"Don't go scaring me now."

"Well, beam is your greatest event."

"It's gonna be hard though with Shannon. She has had a difficult, harsh, no that's not the right adjective. It's just not been a good last few days for her and I have a feeling, beam is gonna be a hard match between us," Kimberly said.

"You'll still win it." Kimberly laughed. She bent down and kissed Tommy. She laid her head against his chest.

"Always have faith in me."

"Always."

"So, have you thought about what performance you are gonna give for the Gala."

"No. I can't choose."

"I don't see why you can't just do your performance?"

"Because this is a show. I want to give a tribute to Georgia, so I should use a Georgia native music, like James Brown, or Little Richard. Something funky and fun like 'Get Up Offa That Thing'. I want to dance, have some fun during the Gala."

"Have the girls chosen a song for the team performance?"

"We got it down to 6. We hope to have it down more after Monday's lunch."

"Okay."

"I don't want to think about that, I just want to sleep. Get up, do a little training, and get ready for tomorrow night."

"The last night of competitive gymnastics."

"Yeah. The last night." Kimberly yawned.

"Let's get you some sleep, Beautiful." Tommy pulled the covers around them. They fell asleep after a few kisses they shared.

* * *

Next Morning

It was a hard Monday morning to wake from, like most Mondays are. It was July 29th. Tommy woke up first and pulled out Kim's bodysuit from the bag. It was brand new. Tommy set out Kim's whole outfit. Tommy cleaned up Kim's gym bag as she slept on the bed still. Tommy had everything set out for Kimberly, so all she had to do was go shower and get dressed. Tommy made sure everything was set as he ordered room service. Kimberly woke up when there was a knock on the door. Tommy quickly answered and took the tray from the room service guy.

"Tommy?"

"Sorry, I was meaning to catch him before he knocked."

"What is this?"

"Room service for my Olympian of course," Tommy said. He brought the tray over to the bed. "Breakfast in bed for my Princess." Kimberly smiled as she sat up. Tommy lifted the tray top. "Eggs, bacon, toast and oatmeal for my champion." Tommy poured the OJ into the tall glass.

"This looks really good."

"Good. You eat up, I'll go freshen up your new team jacket and pant suit."

"Thank you so much tiger."

"Eat." Kimberly smiled as she lifted the napkin to her lap before picking up the fork. Kimberly went to shower and change into the final competitive bodysuit she would be wearing this Olympics. She decided with Dominique to go with the same suit. It was a white bodysuit with blue star across the left breast and left side, with red stripes wrapped up and around the right side. Coach Russo was waiting for Kimberly as soon as she was ready. They rose to the Dome early to get in a final practice today. Kimberly trained a bit in the morning, before heading to her lunch date with the girls. They discussed what they planned on doing for the Gala, nothing in dept, that would come after tonight. They just wanted to narrow down their musical selection, which they did at the end of lunch. Kimberly had to head to the Dome with both Dominiques, and Shannon.

* * *

**Day Two of Event Finals**

The Georgia Dome was filled to the maximum yet again for the final night in gymnastics for individual event finals. The Americans would be represented in three different finals: women's beam and floor, and men's parallel bars. Only the top 8 elite gymnasts were competing in the Olympic individual finals tonight. The Day 2 schedule for tonight went as the following:

_Men's Vault_

_Women's Beam_

_Men's Parallel Bars_

_Women's Floor Exercise_

_Men's High Bar_

_Announcer 1: Hi, and welcome to the final night of Gymnastics in the Georgia Dome. I'm John Tess with Elfi Smith and Peter Daggett. It begins tonight in the men's competitions on vault. Following that, the ladies are up on balance beam. We have Shannon Miller, Olympic gold medallist in the team competition, looking to add to her collection on her event, balance beam. Kerri Strug warmed up earlier this morning, but withdrew due to her ankle injury. Dominique Moceanu takes her spot. _

_Announcer 2: John, we have Kimberly Hart warming up as well. Both ladies are in their specialty. It will be interesting to see which Shannon Miller we have tonight. After that team gold win, her life just seemed to have fallen apart. Tonight on beam, will we see the solid performer on beam, or the girl just 24 hours ago fell on vault and had problems on uneven bars. _

_Announcer 3: This beam is difficult, it is daunty. John, Elfi, the beam stretches 16.5 feet long, 4 inches wide, about the size of a VCR tape and 4 feet off the ground. The beam is all about the flights, the footworks, and the tumbling, each gymnast with their own style of passes. _

_Announcer 1: And tonight's, it is the final farewell, for Shannon Miller. She will make her last Olympic appearance. Kimberly will have a tough competition between herself, Shannon Miller, Svetlana Khorkina and Lilia Podkopayeva if she wants to take home another gold medal tonight._

Everyone was excited as the competition started. Rocky was filming again, much like he has done since the beginning. The men's vault was exciting. In the end, it was won by Russian's Alexei Nemov with Yeo (KOR) and Scherbo taking the silver and bronze. Men's Vault standing:

--1st--2nd --Avg.

1 Alexei Nemov RUS 9.762 9.812 9.787

2 Yeo Hong-Chul KOR 9.837 9.675 9.756

3 Vitaly Scherbo BLR 9.712 9.737 9.724

4 Ivan Ivanov BUL 9.687 9.600 9.643

5 Li Xiaoshuang CHN 9.500 9.787 9.643

6 Alexei Voropaev RUS 9.637 9.600 9.618

7 Igor Korobchinski UKR 9.637 9.500 9.568

8 Ivan Pavlovski BLR 9.612 9.375 9.493

* * *

Tommy stood at the sidelines as Kimberly was practicing her beam routine. Coach Russo was watching Kimberly, and cringed once again.

"You okay?" Tommy asked after Kimberly came over after she slipped off on her punch front before she could do her pike jump.

"Yeah."

"Then get those nerves out of your system and just do it."

"Easier said than done, this is the Olympic final."

"No, this is just you and 2 more routines you have done a million times over. Just take your time for each element, no rushing, just like you have trained them." Kimberly nodded and kissed Tommy before going to train again on the balance beam. Kimberly blew on her hands to remove some powder before she lifted herself to the beam to practice again.

First up on the beam, Russia's Rozalia Galieva. Russia had been superb on beam, especially in the team competition. DominiqueM followed. Cheers filled the Arena as Dominique walked up to the beam.

"Let's go Domini!" Kimberly yelled. Kimberly clapped with the crowd. She was back with Shannon, waiting their turn on beam. Coach Martha Károlyi, Béla's wife, was setting up the beam for the young gymnast, while they awaited the score for Gina's performance. Coach Martha was the team's beam coach, along with Dominique's personal coach. She helped at the camp and helped each girl with their set ups the entire Olympic competition. Dominique took the pressure of replacing Kerri on beam, and tried to use it. However, Dominique Moceanu, in her first Olympic event final, missed one foot in her tumbling series, the last back flip, hit her head on the beam, and finished sitting cross-wise on the beam. She recovered well from this error, nailing the rest of her routine. The crowd applauded because she stayed on and finished. Kimberly stood and flinched when Dominique hit her head on the beam. Dominique got an approval nod from Béla, because his young gymnast stayed on and stuck the landing on her double back. Dominique was just so fortunate she was not injured.

"It's okay Domini, good try." Kimberly hugged her friend after Coach Martha was done.

Dina Kochetkova from Russia followed. She was almost solid, bobble on tumbling pass. She added a lot of twisting elements to her routine to add bonus points. Her score was 9.737. Shannon went up next after Ukrainian gymnast went. This was Shannon's swarm song, last time on beam in Olympics. She had won 6 medals, 5 at Barcelona. This would be Shannon's 30 routine in Olympics. A great, nice round number to end on. Shannon Miller, one of America's most decorated gymnasts in history. Her stellar routine, which was executed with absolute confidence. It was beautiful as it concluded with a full-twisting double back salto. Shannon's vault, the hardest in competition with an E value. Shannon took a tiny hop back, otherwise, it was just stunning. Shannon waved to everyone as she walked off. Kimberly hugged her. Shannon was in the lead with 9.862. She only had 3 more gymnasts to go now. Kim was to be last up on beam. It was a tough act for Lilia to follow after Shannon.

During Lilia's beam, Kimberly was training her routine on the floor. Coach Russo took the bottle of water from Kimberly. Kimberly, with powder on her hands, performed her 4-combination sequence of back flips on the ground before him. Kimberly did a front aerial right into her 3 back layouts.

"Just like that, just hit it like that. Watch your toes and no checks. Stand firm. Chin up," Coach Russo said. Kimberly nodded. "Go take a breather." Kimberly walked over to where Tommy was.

"That was good, very good." Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks." They finished watching Lilia's performance. Kimberly rotated her neck as Tommy massaged her shoulders.

"I believe in you, Beautiful." Kimberly looked back at him and touched his hands.

"I know." Tommy kissed her cheek. Lilia was on, but had a tiny bobble, arm waver on her punch front. Lilia did the same dismount as Shannon, full twisting double back and like Shannon she had a tiny step on the landing. It was a great routine, but Shannon's was just slightly better. Shannon's routine just was a bit more original and just bit more difficult.

Kimberly and Tommy waited on the score. Lilia scored a 9.825, just behind Shannon. Shannon let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as her coach rubbed her shoulders. Kimberly was very happy for Shannon to still be in the lead. Just 2 more gymnasts to come on beam, for Shannon had to wait to find out if she will win gold.

"Kimberly!"

"Coming!"

"Go get them champ," Tommy said kissing her cheek again. Kimberly turned and hugged Tommy. Kimberly walked back over quickly to Coach Russo. As the second to the last gymnast was on beam, Coach Russo was giving Kimberly final pointers. Kimberly listened, visualizing her beam routine. The Romanian, Gina, was up before Kimberly. She scored high, 9.787, just behind her Lilia.

* * *

Kimberly wiped her hands with chalk. She was finally up. She had dreams of this moment. The last lady up on beam, the Olympic beam medal just 95 seconds away. Kimberly knew the score she had to beat. 9.862. She had scored a 9.9 in Optionals, 9.887 in All-Around competition. She just had to do that again. Kimberly took deep breaths. Her name was announced, getting the crowd into it. They cheered as Kimberly waiting on the judges. A green flag went up. Kimberly took deep breaths, as she moved toward the beam for her turn on the intimidating balance beam. Much applause from the crowd on Kim's walk to beam. She smiled at the judges to indicate she was ready.

"Let's go Kimberly!" Kerri yelled.

"You can do it Beautiful!" Tommy yelled from behind the barrier.

Kimberly let out the deep breath, blowing it out hard. She raised her arms up in the air as she turned to the beam.

_Announcer 1: And now, the individual all-around champion, Kimberly Hart. The last person, last competitor left that can take the Olympic gold from Shannon Miller. _

_Announcer 3: Balance beam is all about getting a great start. I cannot stress how important it is to get into a good clean start. You have to be relaxed, confident. Kimberly will look to do with her full twisting back flip right off the start. _

_Announcer 2: She cannot hold back for one second. Shannon Miller had the performance of her life…._

Kimberly mounted onto the beam in a full split. It was obvious she was determined, not gonna waver one bit. She had a calm, confident demeanor on her face. Kimberly did some arm dances before Kimberly moved to straddle the beam. Kimberly lifted herself up by her hands, having a high back leg lift before she stood up straight.

_Announcer 2: Here it comes… full twisting back flip…_

Kimberly stood idly for a second before she went into her full twisting back flip.

_Announcer 3: Whew! She did it! Not a bobble, but she will look to continue that with her tumbling sequence…_

The crowd cheered. She was on. Kimberly did more dance steps right into her front aerial layout. Kimberly took a breath, as she went right into her tumbling sequence. Bam, bam, bam! Her feet hit the beam from each jump perfectly, not one bobble or pause. She did her 3 back layouts, the last layout no-handed.

"Nice, nice… Great job Kimberly!" Coach Russo yelled from the sidelines. Kimberly stood at the end of the beam afterr her sequence of flips. The crowd clapped after she hit her sequence. Kimberly did a few dance steps into did her simple spin.

_Announcer 3: Obviously, what Kimberly does so well, she has great extensions, excellent toe point, best dance choreography I think around. She is just beautiful on beam. _

Kimberly did a running punch front right into her pike jump. Kimberly did a Korbut, back flip down to straddle the beam.

_Announcer 2: Here's where the crowd will scream, they love this move. _

Kimberly did some lower beam work, simple ballet arm moves as she rose up into her handstand, shifting to one hand staying perfectly in the same poise though she was on just one hand. The crowd applauded. Kimberly rose up.

_Announcer 3: The only thing left for Kimberly, her dismount, Arabian double front…_

Kimberly did a split leap, right into a wolf jump. Kimberly turned on the beam. She stood at the end of the beam and looked ahead. Kimberly raised her arms up as she took a deep breath. Kimberly knew she just had left the dismount. The bell went off right as she cartwheeled into her back handspring into her double Arabian tuck. Kimberly landed in a squatted position, but her feet were planted the mat, not moving as she stood up with her hands held high. Tommy jumped up, high fiving the first person next to him. Kimberly smiled and rushed off the mat to the ground. Coach Russo caught Kimberly in a hug.

"You did it! You did it Kim!" Kimberly finally smiled. She wiped away a tear she didn't even know had formed. Kimberly searched the scoreboard. Finally, 9.862 appeared.

_Announcer 1: That does it! A tie for gold, Shannon and Kimberly win! _

Kim's eyes widen. The audience was off their feet as they saw the 2 American's scores were the same. Kimberly didn't get a chance to see the score before she was lifted into the air.

"You won!" Coach Russo let out a yell of joy. Coach Russo swung Kimberly when her score came up.

"I won again?" Kimberly laughed. They hugged again. Kimberly rushed over to Tommy. Tommy lifted her into a hug.

"You did it Beautiful! You did it!" Tommy put Kimberly down. Tommy lifted her back into another hug. Tommy wiped Kim's face of tears, cupping her face with kisses on her cheeks

"Way to go baby!"

"Thank you." They kissed on the lips. Many cameras flashing around them. Shannon found Kimberly and they hugged tightly. The 2 ladies shared a cry together as they hugged. That was the one gold medal Shannon needed to complete her career she felt. Now, her career has been cemented.

"Oh! Congratulations Shannon! What a way to go out!"

"Thanks, you too. One more medal to win for USA."

"Oh, right, almost forgot." Shannon laughed as Kimberly smiled. Shannon capped off her Olympic performance with a gold medal on the balance beam, tying with Kimberly. Coach Russo and Shannon's coach shook hands. Their feud had been over with since Béla's camp. Both men making amends for their fight all those years ago. Kimberly and Shannon walked together, Shannon with her arm around Kimberly. They waved to the crowd, before Shannon walked off with in her coach's arms. American flags waving across the Dome. Kimberly still had a floor routine to compete. The other beam medallist was Lilia Podkopayeva (UKR) with a bronze medal following the 2 Americans. The Women's Balance Beam final results:

1 Shannon Miller USA 9.862

1 Kimberly Hart USA 9.862

3 Lilia Podkopayeva UKR 9.825

4 Gina Gogean ROM 9.787

5 Dina Kochetkova RUS 9.737

6 Olga Teslenko UKR 9.625

7 Dominique Moceanu USA 9.125

8 Rozalia Galieva RUS 9.112

Shannon was pulled aside for a short interview. She thanked everyone.

"There are always little things to improve upon and I'm always striving for perfection, which I think I did to my very best tonight," Shannon said. "Most of the time, I'm just competing against myself. I know if I just go out and do my job, I'll be okay. I did that tonight and I tied with my teammate and I have added another gold medal. Now, I have to get ready to watch my teammates on floor."

"Congratulations Shannon."

"Thanks." Shannon walked away.

* * *

The next event of the evening was Men's parallel bars. It was a thrilling parallel bars. Missing the bronze medal on parallel bars in Barcelona by less than .1, Jair Lynch from America seized his second opportunity, this time nailing his double front salto with a half twist out for a 9.825 and the silver medal. The gold medal winner was Ukraine's Rustam Sharipov, who executed a very difficult routine with a stuck double pike dismount for 9.837. Final results standing for Men's Parallel Bars:

1 Rustam Sharipov UKR 9.837

2 Jair Lynch USA 9.825

3 Vitaly Scherbo BLR 9.800

4 Zhang Jinjing CHN 9.750

4 Alexei Nemov RUS 9.750

6 Huang Liping CHN 9.737

7 Lee Joo-Hyung KOR 9.687

8 Sergei Charkov RUS 9.650

_Announcer 1: Here in the Georgia Dome, where saw earlier, Shannon Miller and Kimberly Hart both win gold on the beam, now we have Kimberly Hart, and both Dominiques going for gold on the floor exercise. _

All 3 American ladies were warming up on floor. Dominique Dawes just finished a triple twist at one corner. Kimberly did her front flipping pass, ending with her front full twisting layout. She stepped several times forwards, ending up out of bounds. Kimberly was doing her runs on the mat with the 8 other ladies. In the stands, Kerri sat with her teammates Amy Chow and Amanda Borden, they were watching their girls compete.

_Announcer 2: John let's not forget about their strong competition from Lilia and the 2 Chinese ladies…_

_  
Announcer 3: Plus, they have Russia's Dina Kochetkova to compete with as well. _

_Announcer 1: This is will be the last gold medal handed out in women's gymnastics this Olympics. Though it has been a big night for the Americans. Already 2 silvers and 2 gold medals handed out to the American ladies, and silver to the men's Jair Lynch. _

_Announcer 3: Now, because Kerri Strug was unable to compete, Dominique Dawes replaces her and I think she will take this opportunity to rebound after her horrible All-Around competition, where she was leading and it was her floor routine that cost her the most. _

_  
Announcer 1: Now, the other Dominique, Dominique Moceanu is too on floor, and she had what can only be described as the nastiest beam exercise, hitting her head on the beam. I think she is just so lucky not to have seriously injured herself, as we watch on replay right now. She was actually able to hold on to the beam, and continued her exercise, she is just a strong young lady and here she is now in the floor event finals. _

DominiqueM waited as Kimberly ran down and did her a triple twist pass. Dominique ran right after Kimberly, making sure the run was clear as she did her front flipping pass.

_Announcer 21: Now fellows here is the event finals order, the 2 Dominiques going back to back: _

Ji Liya

Gina Gogean

Dina Kochetkova

Dominique Dawes

Dominique Moceanu

Lilia Podkopayeva

Kimberly Hart

Mo Huilan

_I think Kimberly has the best chance, because she will get to see most of her ladies' performances and know exactly what she has to do to win. She has the 2 hardest passes, coming back to back, a full twisting double layout, all the other ladies are doing that pass in a tuck, but Kimberly is so tiny and can get her flips out seemingly from magic, she will look to stuck that pass flawlessly, because she only had 2 seconds before she is going into her double Arabian. _

_Announcer 3: The floor exercise, one of the crowd's favorite events!_

_Announcer 1: And now, let's take a closer look at the floor mat. It is 40 feet by 40 feet, the floor is made up of 2650 springs, that combine a gymnast's dance, tumbling and characters. Each gymnast has between 75-90 seconds to perform to the music of their choice. You want to win the floor, you have to keep all elements clean, choreography, back tumbling, front tumbling and my special, the funky chicken with a smile on the side. _

_Announcer 2: Just keep your eyes on Dominique Dawes, she was denied a bronze on last night's uneven bars, she will look to top that tonight. She is back for her last shot at redemption. _

_Announcer 1: And let's not forget our silver and gold medal ladies from the all-around, Lilia and Kimberly. Lilia has the most difficult front tumbling pass, front handspring, front flip flop, front double flip Barani out. Yes, it's hard to say, but harder to do. Both Peter and Elfi are laughing at me, but I wrote it down. _

Kimberly ran down the floor mat and did her full twisting double layout. She was popped up in a huge hop instead of staying on her feet. Coach Russo yelled at Kimberly to stay focus for the whole pass, and fight for the landings. Final event for last women's gold medal to be handed out would come on Women's floor exercise. First up on floor, Ji Liya from China.

_Announcer 3:_ _The Chinese over the past few Olympics have made a huge vast improvement forward in their floor exercises. Especially this Olympic team of young ladies, they can tumble._

Ji's performance was average, she took out a few elements that could have helped her routine. She started the score at 9.637, and it was clear the best ladies were still to come. As the first lady up, it was clear she was playing it safe, but this was the Olympics and being caution will not win the gold. Following Ji, Romanian's Gina. She won bronze in All-Around women's competition. Gina did score better, not by much, only a 9.662 score, because she stepped out of bounds. She was in the lead, but after just 2 gymnasts, she knew that wasn't enough to win gold.

Kimberly and Dominique were close practicing their routines on the ground. Kimberly did her triple spin, right into an axel jump.

"Nice Kimberly, watch your form during your spins," Coach Russo said. "Stand up straight, do not fall out." Kimberly nodded. She got a drink of water. Next up was Russia's Dina. She was 19 years old from Moscow. She started her performance like the other 2 ladies with a double layout. She was a fighter, having struggling during the warm-ups on 2 out of 4 of her tumbling passes. Dina scored a 9.800. The two Dominiques of the USA team, Dawes and Moceanu, were to perform next up. Dominique Dawes walked out toward the mat and the crowd rose in cheer. Dominique stood next to the floor mat, waiting for her turn. She came out with the intensely, and desire to win. She was determined to not repeat her all-around routine on floor. Dominique Dawes stood on the mat, her face filled with confidence.

"You can do it DD!" Kimberly shouted. "Let's go Dominique!" DD looked back and smiled briefly at Kimberly. Kimberly had made DD laugh before to calm her nerves. Both girls filled with nervous emotions, but Kimberly's burp caused the tense moment to loosen immediately. Dominique walked on the mat with a round of applause. At Nationals, Kimberly and Dominique tied for first place on floor. Dominique was looking to do that again. DD stood in the corner in her opening pose. The music came on, it was a mix folk sounds. Dominique opened her routine with a double layout. The crowd shouted in cheer of delight. She danced around, before going into her second pass. During the All-Around, Dominique sat down and stepped out of bounds. Dominique smiled as she hit her second pass. The crowd was standing before she finished her performance. Dominique landed her last pass, full twisting double back flip just as great as her second pass. Dominique smiled and waved to the crowd as she walked off. She hugged her coach, cameras all around. Dominique's coach giving her praises, rubbing her back.

_Announcer 1: Wonderful, that face from all-around will not be the case tonight. That floor routine was fabulous. _

_Announcer 2: Kerri Strug could not ask for a better replacement._

_Announcer 3: John, Elfi that was awesome! We finally got to see all what Dominique Dawes has to offer. _

Kimberly went over and hugged Dominique for her wonderful comeback. Coach Béla came over and gave her a hug as Dominique sat down before going to help his young gymnast. DominiqueM's turn on floor was next. Dominique lifted her water bottle and clapped with Kimberly as it was DominiqueM's turn.

_Announcer 1: She scored a 9.837! Dawes is into the lead! _

DominiqueM had to listen to the crowd cheer as she stood next to the mat. She was listening to Coach Béla final words of encouragement. Everyone knew DominiqueM's music was a crowd delight. 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' just invoked cheers and clapping. As soon as the music came on, they were up and cheering. Dominique added a new tumbling pass and came out on fire. She showed that fall on beam would not hamper her floor routine.

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 33: Marry Me?**

_After a few minutes, Kimberly groaned as she started coming to. Tommy had her sitting slightly up. _

_"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up." _

_"Tommy…?" _

_"Hey." _

_"I must be dreaming…" _

_"No, you weren't." _

_"I had to be. I mean, you're not, you're not seriously asking me to marry you, right?" Tommy held up the diamond ring to her. _

_"Yes, I am." _

_"Oh, whoa, it wasn't a dream?" _

_"No Beautiful, it's not a dream." Kimberly sat up better, taking the tiny black box in her hand. She smiled._

* * *

**Thanks again, especially to PJ, Cranelove, jps1926, Rosebudjamie, JessAngelus, grits, TKShipper, pinkywirter, kimtom4eva and everyone else that I may have missed or those wanted to review but couldn't, I appreciate it. Thanks deeply because through you all that continue to adore this story I strive to do better. **


	33. Marry Me?

**AN: Just 2 more chapters after this to come everybody! **

**Chapter 33: Marry Me?**

**Enjoy! **

Dominique Dawes and Dominique were sitting side by side, waiting on DominiqueM's score. DD was in first place. DominiqueM's score came up, 9.825 was great, causing the Dome to erupt in applaud, but DD was still in the lead. Only 3 more gymnasts to come. Kimberly watched as Lilia stepped on the mat. She performed amazingly. Her balletic dance and spins rivaled Kimberly, who would be coming up next. Kimberly watched from the sidelines. Lilia ended with a smile on her face as she waved and left the mat.

"You can do it Kim," Coach Russo said. Kimberly looked at her coach and smiled.

"Thanks Coach." Kimberly waited until Lilia was walking down the stairs as she passed her to get ready for her floor routine.

After Lilia's performance, 9.887, cause a slight groan as she took the lead from DD. Kimberly stood next to the floor mat. She knew what she had to do to win all-around gold. Just land each tumbling pass, in bounds and a stuck landing. That simple, yet not as easy. She was second to last up on floor. Kimberly had already known she would have to ante up her floor routine to ensure top marks, though it was already worth a 10. All Kimberly needed was a 9.887 or better to win. She could do that. She did that twice in this very Olympics. Kimberly finished wiping her hands and feet with chalk. She patted her hands.

"Take your time Beautiful! You can do it! Just breathe and smile!" Tommy yelled from the stands. Kimberly wiped away some chalk on the floor with her foot. Kimberly scratched her ankle, before she bent down to press her hands to the floor and remove any more excess chalk.

_Announcer 2: Fellows, you have to watch these first 2 tumbling passes in this routine, I think it does rival some of those men's. _

Kimberly rubbed her hands as she waited on the judges. Kimberly wiped her cheek and moved some strands of hair from her face. Tommy was clapping the loudest as her name was announced. Kimberly looked back at Tommy with a smile as she waited.

"I love you, Beautiful! Just one more." Kimberly nodded. The judge's flag was raised. Kimberly stepped onto the mat. 90 seconds from Olympic gold medal. Kimberly let out a deep breath. Kimberly walked onto the middle of mat with a slight smile, as the crowd clapped and cheered the loudest for her. Kimberly stood still with her head down and her arms stretched out slightly behind her. Her song, well known now, Maksim Mrvica's "Handel's Sarabande". It's from a popular pianist from Croatia.

* * *

The music came on. Slow piano piece as Kimberly's head rose up as she moved around the mat as a ballerina would dance on the big stage in front of millions with her turns and toes pointed out. Kimberly stood in one corner. Kimberly moved her arms around, as she eyed her first tumbling pass. She took a deep breath as she ran down into a full twisting double layout. Kimberly landed on that note right as the music went upbeat with techno mixed in. Her feet planted to the mat, Kimberly took that second to show how perfectly she landed that first pass as her hands were raised high up. All the other gymnasts started with just a double layout and Kimberly pulling out the full twist first, just showed how much Kimberly wanted this gold. She stuck the landing like a dart, not a single hop, or step. Kimberly took a breath, stepping back slightly as she ran down into her second pass, cartwheel, back handspring, back handspring into a double Arabian half twist out. Kimberly hit her second tumbling pass on the second big bang note in the music. Kimberly stood up with her arms held high and a huge smile. The crowd was cheering. The toughest 2 passes were done. Kimberly didn't have a chance to breathe.

Tommy stood jumping up and clapping as Kimberly landed both of her opening passes with ease. He was so happy she got the toughies out perfectly. Kimberly danced around. Kimberly did her double axel jump into another axel jump with her leg extended out to the corner of her exercise. Kimberly changed her third pass, which was already difficult. It was a series of simple front flips ending with a front full twist front layout. Kimberly was close to out of bounds, but kept those toes in. Kimberly did a double spin and then she did her single axel jump to the side of the mat and took a deep breath. The music moved slowed again, before it was building back up to the climatic end. She hopped ran into a front aerial salto, high full leg split jump down to the floor mat on her stomach. Kimberly played the piano on the ground to the slower beats. She pretended to be if she was playing a piano to the music as she rolled around on the mat. Kimberly did a back rollover into a handstand, and did several spins while in the handstand before she stood herself back to her feet. Kimberly did a triple spin into her jump combination; switch leap, 2 full spinning split jumps, wolf jump and a ring leap on the end. Kimberly danced around a bit more before she stood in a corner eyeing her final pass. Kimberly stood, taking a few deep breaths. Kimberly went into her final pass, a very difficult triple twist. Tommy nearly grimaced as Kimberly barely made it around for her triple twist, but still landed it. Somehow, she got her body around for that last twist. Kimberly did a spin dance leaps, Johnson leaps, into a cartwheel ending in a high split, back aerial flip. Kimberly ended with a full twist horizontal down to the floor mat on her stomach at the last note to the music and raised her head, arm and foot up for the pose. The crowd was cheering, standing before she finished. Kimberly just laid there a bit. Kimberly pushed herself up on her knees and slapped the floor with both hands before she stood up and waved to the crowd. Kimberly smiled as she walked off the mat, waving in circles to the crowd for their applause.

_Announcer 2: That has to be the second best floor exercise I have seen from Kimberly. She was better in the team final, a bit more height, but this was darn close! She will win with that performance_

_Announcer 3: The judges will be fools not to give it to her! She doesn't just do the skills, she puts her heart and soul into that routine! She was beautiful! _

_Announcer 1: That first pass was just basically terrific! _

_Announcer 3: And I don't know how she got around on that triple twist, an upgrade from the double twist she normally does, but she did. _

_Announcer 2: Almost catlike, she squeezed that final twist out and landed spot on to her feet.

* * *

_

All the girls rushed to hug her immediately after Coach Russo got the first hug. Tommy jumped from behind the stands to hug Kimberly. Tommy and Kimberly hugged and waited on the score. Dozens of cameras surround the happy couple.

"Oh, you make me so, soo proud, Beautiful." Tommy slowly put Kimberly down to her feet. She wiped her face as she laughed. Kimberly's laughs turned back into cries. Tommy pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. Kimberly finally pulled away from Tommy's chest. "Had me worried you wouldn't pull that triple twist out, I have to say."

"Well, I always have to keep you on your feet tiger," Kimberly said with a smile. They kissed to the sound of camera clicking repeatedly.

A 9.900 flashed on the red scoreboard. Kimberly gasped. Tommy let out a yell and lifted her up into his arms again. Tommy spun Kimberly around as she hugged him. Kimberly started crying as she hugged him. Her face buried in his neck.

"You did it Beautiful! You did it!" Mo Huilan followed Kim's amazing performance, just like she had to follow Lilia's performance in the all-around. Mo had slight problems, errors on her first 2 tumbling passes, Kimberly could tell after her second pass, she would not beat her score. Mo had a bit of fun though, adding the funky chicken to her dance choreography, but didn't have the tumbling skills to surpass Kimberly. When her score came up, the crowd knew who would be champion. Mo only scored a 9.700. Kimberly got hugs and kisses all around. Shannon, DominiqueM and the other girls rushed back over to congratulate Kimberly. Cameras were everywhere Kimberly as she got kisses all around. Kimberly and Lilia shared cheek kisses, as Dominique followed. All the girls shared cheek kisses. Kimberly shook hands with Lilia's coach after getting a hug from Coach Béla.

The gold medal winner on floor was Kimberly Hart with a 9.900, the highest score of the night, Lila Podkopayeva comes in second place with a 9.887. Dominique Dawes takes the bronze medal and Moceanu in 4th place. Tommy stopped spinning them and just held Kimberly as she cried. In all it was a great Olympic for the first time champion, Kimberly Hart. She earned silver on vault. Tommy lifted Kimberly back into his arms. Tommy couldn't think of a moment in his life as of right now, as he watched and helped coach Kimberly as she takes home the gold medals in 2 event finales tonight. Kimberly wins gold on floor, after her tie with Shannon Miller on beam.  
"Well, now all you have to do is next Olympics, win a bronze to complete the set," Tommy said. Kimberly laughed.

"Next Olympics huh?" Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy. "Thanks for being here Tommy."

"There is no other better place I would ever want to be but right here, holding you." They kissed. Kimberly hugged Coach Russo again after Tommy put her down.

_Announcer 1: It was an amazingly event finals on floor. Kimberly Hart taking first place, and her American teammate Dominique taking home the bronze. Here's a look at the final standings: _

1 Kimberly Hart USA 9.900

2 Lilia Podkopayeva UKR 9.887

3 Dominique Dawes USA 9.837

4 Dominique Moceanu USA 9.825

5 Dina Kochetkova RUS 9.800

6 Mo Huilan CHN 9.700

7 Gina Gogean ROM 9.662

8 Ji Liya CHN 9.637

_Announcer 2: Great night on women's floor gymnastics. 2 Americans take 2 medals._

Kimberly was waving to the crowd after everybody all knew she had won gold. Just as Kimberly turned, she saw Tommy going down to one knee right before her. Kimberly gasped. Tommy pulled out a black velvet box. Cameras flashed. The crowd gasped with Kimberly. Aisha smiled, placing her hand over her heart as she grabbed Rocky's arm too.

"Oh my gosh! He's doing it right now!" Aisha yelled, gripping Rocky's arm tight. Kimberly's mouth dropped open, as she didn't want to believe the sight before her. Tommy was on his knees, with a diamond ring shining back at her.

"Marry me?"

"Wha?"

"Beautiful, I love you. And I have from the first moment I saw you all those years ago. And I will love you for all the years to come. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Sooo, will you, marry me?" Kimberly felt the world around her become dim and finally black. Kimberly's eyes rolled back as she fainted backwards. The crowd gasped again as the young gymnast fell backwards. "Kimberly!" Tommy caught Kimberly and laid her softly to the ground. "Kim? Kimberly?" Tommy patted her face.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kimberly groaned as she started coming to. Tommy had her sitting slightly up.

"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

"Tommy…?"

"Hey."

"I must be dreaming…"

"No, you weren't."

"I had to be. I mean, you're not, you're not seriously asking me to marry you, right?" Tommy held up the diamond ring to her.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, whoa, it wasn't a dream?"

"No Beautiful, it's not a dream." Kimberly sat up better, taking the tiny black box in her hand. She smiled, loving the tulip-set ring featuring a round brilliant-cut 1-carat diamond. The ring is crafted in 18kt gold with a half-round yellow gold band and a white gold tulip setting.

"Wait, I know this ring, wasn't your mother…"

"It was my grandmother's ring. My mother stopped wearing it when my father went away. She said that if I ever found a love like my grandparents shared, she wanted me to give the girl that holds my heart this ring, because it brought my grandparents 50 years of love."

"But, where did you…?"

"She gave it to me when I went to visit her. She apologized for everything, I mean everything and wanted to make some amends, by giving me this."

"But why now?"

"Because I love you," Tommy said plainly.

"I love you too, but…. Isn't this very sudden?"

"No, I don't think so. And don't worry, I asked your father if I could."

"You did?"

"Yeah, he was shocked like you. Your mother looked like she was gonna pass out as well…" Kimberly giggled. "But they eventually gave me the blessing."

"They did?" Kimberly asked. Tommy nodded.

"So, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Kimberly Hart, don't do this. I am putting myself out on a limb here."

"Seriously, ask me the question again." Kimberly slowly stood up, as Tommy stayed on his knees after taking the box from Kim's hands.

"Will you marry me?" Kimberly looked at the diamond ring.

"Yes…"

"What was that?"

"Yes! Yes, Tommy! Of course I will marry you!" Kimberly hugged Tommy. Tommy kissed her and pulled away to rounds of cheers and applause as he slid the diamond ring to Kim's finger. "I would be a fool not to!" They kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

* * *

Final event of the ending for the gold, men's high bar. The judges were indecisive on high bar, awarding medals to five gymnasts. Germany's Andreas Wecker, whose Kovacs saltos above the high bar were nearly in the laid out position, won the gold. The silver went to Krasimir Dounev (BUL), who executed six connected release moves in his set. The bronze was shared by Fan Bin (CHN), Nemov, and Scherbo.

Men's High Bar results:

1 Andreas Wecker GER 9.850

2 Krasimir Dounev BUL 9.825

3 Vitaly Scherbo BLR 9.800

3 Fan Bin CHN 9.800

3 Alexei Nemov RUS 9.800

6 Alexei Voropaev RUS 9.712

7 Jesus Carballo ESP 9.350

8 Lee Joo-Hyung KOR 8.525

* * *

Kimberly was in the back with the other medallists winners from tonight. She was fixing her hair with Shannon and Dominique.

"Can you believe it?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. After all this, yeah I have to," Shannon said.

"Why not come back in 4 years and do it all over again?"

"Because, that would be your turn."

"Mine?"

"Yeah Kim. I did this twice now, Barcelona and now Atlanta. I have done everything, everything I truly wanted. I have Olympic gold that I will share with you and the others forever and my own Olympic gold. I have Olympic silver and bronze. I don't need anything else for my career to be great." Kimberly nodded with tears in her eyes. Shannon and Kimberly hugged.

"Besides, with you around, how am I ever gonna win another gold medal?" Kimberly laughed. Shannon laughed with her.

"Well, what about you Dominique? You coming back?" Dominique Dawes stood there for a moment.

"I like to leave my options open." Kimberly smiled. "Besides, I would like to have an Olympic gold of my own too."

"Ladies 5 more minutes before the beam ceremony."

"Okay!"

"You look gorgeous," Shannon said as Kimberly quickly applied some lip gloss after fixing her hair.

"So do you."

"Yeah, I know." Kimberly laughed.

All 3 beam winners hugged before they were brought before the medallists award podium. The ladies exchanged kisses on the cheek before they stood in front of the podium. The President of Gymnastics stood below, with another lady carrying the bouquet of flowers to give as well. The President would be awarding the gold medals. Kimberly was taking deep breaths over and over. She sniffed as the floodgates were close to exploding open. Shannon looked to Kimberly. She took Kim's hand.

"Just breathe."

"Why wasn't it this hard before?" Kimberly asked in a whisper.

"Because it's the last night and it tends to hit you more on the final night."

"Really, thanks for telling me now!" Shannon smiled. "I think I'm gonna faint."

"Don't faint! I can't carry your big butt up the podium alone!" Kimberly laughed.

"You carried Kerri!"

"I had help from you!"

"Oh right."

"Just breathe." Kimberly and Shannon stood together, holding hands. Lilia joined the two Americans. Kimberly took her hand. Lilia and Kimberly smiled at each other.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR 1996 OLYMPIC GOLD MEDAL WINNERS ON BEAM… SHANNON MILLER FROM THE UNITED STATES AND HER TEAMMATE, KIMBERLY HART." Kimberly and Shannon climbed the first place podium stand together still holding hands. They waved both hands to the crowd all around. Shannon bent down first to get her gold medal. Kimberly followed. They looked at each other with smiles as they waved to the crowd. Lilia got the bronze on beam. Kimberly locked an arm with Shannon.

"THE NATIONAL ANTHEM OF AMERICA." Kimberly placed her hand on her heart, as Shannon followed, both with tears in their eyes. Both singing the song. Kimberly stood with Shannon their gold medals on beam around their necks, both brightly smiling, holding hands as the American anthem comes on. Kimberly smiled at the end, waving her flowers in the air, as Shannon waved both her flowers and her hand.

* * *

Kimberly also stood in a line with the other gymnast for her gold medal on floor. She gives Dominique Dawes a hug, bringing both ladies up with a hug as they took photos.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR GOLD MEDALLIST IN WOMEN'S FLOOR EXERCISE, YOUR VERY OWN AMERICAN, KIMBERLY HART!"

Kimberly smiled as she walked up to the 1st place block. She raised her arms up in the air in joy as she climbed the 2 steps onto the podium. She smiled and waved all around the Dome. Kimberly raised one arm and waved all around the Georgia Dome again. Kimberly bent down and accepted her gold medal on floor. She shook the President's hand and gave him kisses on both cheeks as she accepted her flowers as well. Kimberly kissed her gold medal and raised her flowers to the air as she waved to the crowd again. Everybody clapping as Kimberly had her moment alone in the spotlight yet again. Everyone was standing in cheer and applause. Kimberly held back the tears as she waited on the other 2 ladies, Lilia and Dominique to get their medals. Kimberly wiped some tears as she clapped for Lilia and finally Dominique. With all 3 ladies receiving their medals, they waved to the crowd proudly with their flowers raised high.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WILL YOU PLEASE RISE AND STAND FOR THE NATIONAL ANTHEM OF AMERICA." Every lady turned slightly to their sides as they stood waiting on the national anthem of America. Kimberly took another deep breath as she stood up tall as the American flag was raised twice, one in the first place and the other in third place. Both Kimberly and Dominique placed their hands over their hearts as they sang the anthem. Kimberly was trying to hold back her tears, but couldn't as the American anthem ended. President Clinton, his wife and daughter clapping as well. All the medallists were brought together, men and women, in a line for a group photo in the end.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR 1996 OLYMPIC MEDALLISTS!" Everybody clapped. Kimberly raised her flowers, happy tears flowing freely.

* * *

Kimberly finished up another interview when she found her coach, family and friends waiting for her.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to wait!" Kimberly hugged her parents as soon as she could.

"We wanted to." Kimberly had 2 gold medals around her neck still.

"So, what is next?"

"Oh, that was my last interview tonight, they want some radio stuff tomorrow, in the afternoon thank goodness."

"Okay good."

"Thanks for staying!" Kimberly hugged her parents again. Kimberly ended up getting crushing hugs all around from her brother, grandparents and friends.

"Well, I think this deserves a round of sundae on me!" Mr. Hart said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Oh with fudge and strawberries!"

"Anything my baby wants," Mr. Hart said with his arm around his daughter.

"Yay!"

* * *

The group found a late night Diner open in Atlanta, where they got a variety and rainbow of combination sundaes all around. Kimberly moaned after she dipped a strawberry in the chocolate fudge, coconut ice cream in Tommy's bowl before placing it in her mouth.

"Hey! Stop stealing my ice cream!"

"I haven't had ice cream in weeks, please… I am splurging!" Everyone laughed. Tommy sighed when Kimberly did it again, and simply slid the bowl over to Kimberly. Rocky smiled, but it soon faded when Kimberly took his strawberry shortcake ice cream as well. When Rocky went to take it back, Aisha hit him, holding his hand back.

"You can order another one, don't steal hers!"

"Hers? It was…mine." Rocky muttered and kept quiet as Aisha looked at him.

"Another round on me," Mr. Hart said as the waitress came back around.

"Oh, and a strawberry smoothie!"

"Dang girl, you still have a Gala to do!"

"Yeah, you will go into a diabetic coma if you have anything else sugary," Zack said.

"I'll drink a lot of water over the next few days," Kimberly said taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"So, when's the wedding?" Kim's parents choked on their drinks.

"Not for many, many years…" Mr. Hart said in a fatherly tone. Kimberly smiled at her father.

"Just a few," Kimberly whispered with a nodding smile.

After an hour of chatting, and sucking down ice cream, they all agreed it had been a long day and everyone better get some sleep if they wanted to do anything tomorrow. Tommy and Kimberly waved goodbye to they went into his room.

"Man! I am so thirsty," Kimberly said going into his fridge. She grabbed another bottle of water.

"I'm not surprised." Kimberly smirked at Tommy before she drank some water.

"I'm gonna go shower," Kimberly said. Tommy nodded. Kimberly went into the bathroom.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were sitting alone on the couch in his hotel room. The tv on some movie, very low. Tommy's room was a huge suite hotel room for one, with a small living room before the huge bedroom in the next room. Next door was Rocky and Oscar's room, but Oscar kicked Rocky out, thanks to his snoring. Luckily for Rocky, Aisha welcomed a roommate in her single room.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am to have you." Tommy carefully removed the glass from Kim's hand. She had already had 2 more glasses of water since her shower.

"I'm the lucky one Beautiful." Tommy had closed the remaining distance between them, cupping her face between his hands. He captured her mouth with his own. Tommy deepened the kiss, by licking her lower lip before slipping inside. He caressed the side of her face, before both hands entwined in her hair, as he continued to kiss her even deeper. She tasted and felt incredible. Kim whimpered, as he suckled and nibble on her lower lip, followed by her upper lip. He then pulled away, but continued to rest his forehead against hers. Both were breathing heavily and panting loudly. Kim gasped out in between heavy panting.

"Why did you ask me tonight to marry you?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why now?" Kimberly asked.

"No better time than in front of millions!" Kimberly smiled.

"But to get down on your knees and…"

"I just felt that you, we were ready," Tommy said.

"We can't get married for another year or so."

"Then you have a year or so to plan it, which it probably will take you 2 years, seeing how your father is gonna get the moon and stars for your wedding." Kimberly laughed with Tommy.

"Yeah, that is true. I only expect the best and the moon and stars, are the best."

"I can't wait to see." Kimberly laid her head against Tommy's chest. They were quiet for a bit as Tommy pressed his lips to her forehead.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Tommy asked.

"Did you Aisha tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That a dream of mine, one I have had ever since I was a lil girl was to get engagement, asked to marry me in front of the world."

"I just figured, you're a girl, I had the ring, you just won another gold medal, why not add to the excitement."

"You are the best rebound fiancé guy I could ask for." Tommy laughed. He kissed her gently and sweetly wanting to take that smirk off her face.

"I could never be a rebound Kim." Kim thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right, rebound guys never work out. And you definitely work." Kimberly smiled. Tommy smiled. Tommy always knew he loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her, she was the one in his heart and it only took one look, one kiss for Kimberly to believe and feel the same about him. Never was an answer for them, they belonged together despite all odds.

"I love you." Kim nodded.

"I love you too Tommy." Kimberly leaned forward and kissed Tommy, this time. Tommy broke the kiss, before standing and taking hold of her hand in his. He then led her from the living room and into his bedroom. Tommy took Kim and kissed her happily. Kimberly gave Tommy a peak kiss again before pulling away.

"Where are you going?"

"I really gotta pee!" Tommy laughed as Kimberly gave him another quick kiss before rushing into the bathroom. Kimberly came out. Tommy made Kimberly sit on the bed, when he rushed out.

"Where are you going?" Kimberly asked this time. Tommy put the sign on the outside knob to their room, for privacy.

"Can't have interruptions now."

"Very true." Kimberly stood up as cupped Tommy's face. Tommy pulled away.

"One second." Kim watched, as Tommy tossed some pillows off the bed and pull aside the covers a bit. "Now, where were we?"

"I think about…" Kimberly pulled Tommy by his shirt as she reached up on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately. Tommy pulled away for a second before Tommy placed his hand gently in her hair, as he brought her closer to his body, before capturing her lips once again with his own. Slowly Tommy proceeded to remove her clothing, starting with her jacket, followed by her pants. Both items fell to the ground slowly. Kimberly stood in her USA bodysuit. She slightly shivered at the hunger look in Tommy's eyes. Tommy slowly revealed another inch of perfect, smooth and tanned skin, as he removed the bodysuit.

"God, you're so stunning!" Kimberly smiled. She stood there in just a sports bra and panties. Kim swallowed; as she watched his eyes flare with lust, as he eyed her up and down.

"You're just as gorgeous too tiger." They kissed again, Tommy cupping her face as he made love to her lips yet again. Kimberly helped Tommy out his clothes next.

Once they were both naked, she took him in as well. He was beautiful. That may have been his nickname for her, but Tommy was a beautiful, beautiful man. There was not an inch of fat on him. His beautiful body, a few bruises here and there thanks to his karate fights, but nevertheless his tanned skin was beautiful. It was perfect and very muscular, and she loved it. Kimberly led Tommy into the bed. Kim allowed him to lower her onto the bed. She watched him, as he lowered himself between her legs. She moaned. Tommy kissed her caringly. Tommy's lips moved down her chin and neck. Kimberly arched her back, throwing her head back, giving him better access, as he began to contently suckle on her pulse point. Tommy nipped and suckled on her neck. Slowly trailing kisses all the way up and down her neck.

"Tommy…" Kimberly sighed his name lovingly. She moaned, as he ducked his head down low and took the nipple of her left breast into his mouth and suckled down hard as he fondled her right breast and trailed his free hand between her thighs, slowly making its way between her legs.

"You taste so good Beautiful." Tommy slowly trailed kisses down her stomach playfully nipping her navel on the way down, until he was on his knees between her open wide legs. He breathed in her scent, almost growling at the intoxicating scent that drove his senses into over drive. Tommy opened her legs further apart and flicked his tongue out against her clit. She moaned tenderly.

Tommy growled lustfully and buried his face in her fiery curls and suckled down hard on her clit. Kimberly threw her head back and arched her back, as she opened her mouth wide in a silent scream, biting her lower lip as she felt herself so close to ecstasy. She rubbed and grinded against his face wantonly, Tommy did not bother to hide or disguise the growl that broke free from him, that time around. He suckled and nibbled on her clit hungrily, caressing the insides of her thighs as she bucked her hips and laced her fingers tightly through his hair pulling him closer. Tommy twisted and pinched her clit as he slowly inch by inch slipped his tongue in side of her as far as he could possibly go, before swirling it around and round and plunging in and out of her faster and faster. She raised her legs and rested her feet on top of his shoulders, rocking her hips back and forth.

With one last suck to her clit, Tommy sent Kimberly over the edge. She cried out Tommy's name in pure desire, her head thrown back, her back arched, as she bucked her hips, riding out the last of her orgasm. Tommy moaned around her wetness, as he lapped up the remains of her release. He rose to his knees between her wide spread legs. Kimberly growled at the sight, as she lowered her legs back onto the bed. She pulled him close to her and hungrily covered his mouth with her own, plunging her tongue inside his hot moist mouth, moaning when she tasted herself on his tongue. Tommy broke the kiss with him being painfully hard and hissed when Kimberly moved her hand down between their bodies and squeezed his hard cock. She grinned at the effect she was having on him. She loved how it felt. Tommy took hold of her hips and brought her closer to him and took his shaft and positioned him self at her soaking wet curls.

"I love you Beautiful." Kimberly nodded as Tommy gently kissed her as he filled completely inside her with one quick thrust. Kimberly moaned and threw her head back, as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her hands came up and held his biceps tightly. She couldn't believe how know matter how many times they do this, it always feels so new, so great to her. It was as if she was a virgin all over away. She knew Tommy felt the same, the way he moved, and the way his body went tight being inside her. He was in heaven, his heaven on earth.

"You feel so good Tommy." She squeezed her inner muscle around him on each thrust. They were so in tuned with one another, it was scary at times. Kim's extra hard squeeze caused Tommy to practically growl, at the sensation of her wet tightness, encasing, squeezing and gripping his long and painfully hard cock.

"You feel so good Beautiful…" In the back of Tommy's mind something was calling out. Tommy however looked down into Kim's smoky brown eyes as lost all thought. Tommy begun to slowly thrust in and out of her at a slow pace; just enjoying the feeling of sliding in and out of her wetness. Tommy bent down often and kissed Kimberly on the lips. One of Kim's hands moved from his arm, around to gripping Tommy's lower back. Tommy slightly bucked against her, when that hand ran across his butt.

"Tommy, Tommy …" Kimberly chanted. Tommy opened his eyes to the sensation of being buried so deep in the one he loves. Tommy finally realized what his mind was edging toward earlier. Tommy had forgotten to use any form of protection. Not that it truly mattered yet again, they had made love more times than they could count without protection, this would just chalk up to another night, where their passion outweighed safety. Kimberly looked up into Tommy's eyes. She reached up for a kiss, which Tommy happy obliged. They continued making love.

"Oh! Oh, oh God, yes To…Tom…Tommy!" Tommy thrust forward harder, making her cry out in delight, as he slid in and out of her faster and faster. He slowed down after a moment or two, loving how great and tight she felt when he thrust all the way and stayed there for a second or two before continuing. Something in the back of Tommy's mind did not wanting to come just yet he wanted it to last for some reason. Tommy brought Kim's arms around his neck. She opened her eyes as Tommy lifted Kimberly up off the bed. Tommy slowly rolled them over. He sat up on the bed, resting with his back against some pillows and the headboard of the bed.

"Make love to me Kimberly." She straddled his lap in pleasure.

"I'm gonna give you the ride of your life."

"Bring it on." Tommy made Kimberly straddle his lap. Kimberly braced herself on her hand at first. She gasped as he filled her. She fell down on top of him. Kimberly slowly began to start a steady rhythm, lowering her self up and down on his cock, as he bent his knees slightly and gripped her hips guiding her, as he bucked up his hips, going deeper inside of her.

Tommy moved her hair aside as he sucked on her neck and shoulder. Kimberly braced herself on his chest, as Tommy held her waist. Tommy's groans, in sync with Kim's gasps and moans. Tommy watched her stomach tightened in response to his thrusts. The way her body arched back as she moved against him. Kimberly gasped and moaned as Tommy moved her up and down his length faster, his thrusts stronger. Tommy rubbed up and down her arms, pushing them so her breasts to made her breasts pushed together. Kimberly pushed down his chest, as she bounced in his lap. Tommy caressed Kim's breasts as her hands moved back to holding his knees. Tommy's hands moved to holding her lower back. Tommy and Kimberly moaning. Kimberly came riding Tommy wildly. Tommy and Kimberly's love making moans could be heard through the walls.

Kimberly was slamming her self up and down on him; she would thrust downwards, whilst he thrust upwards. Tommy felt Kimberly was closed again. They continued in this perfect rhythm, before Tommy sat up and rolled over, still buried deep inside of her.

Before Kimberly knew it, she had found her self on her back again, with her hips raised slightly off of the bed and her legs on top of his shoulders, as he pounded into her, leaning forward to kiss her hard. Tommy was hard pressed to think straight, but he did know for sure that Kim was making him feel things he had never made him feel before. Kim was in heaven, no man had, will ever make her feel this way. She never knew such pleasure actually existed until that day Tommy came into her life. She was glad she had waited, not sharing this with anyone else. She knew the moment she left that party to be with Tommy, she would give herself to him in more ways than one, and she has never looked back on that day. Tommy suckled on her neck, as he continued to pound in and out of her. The only sound in the whole room was the sound of heavy breathing and panting, the sound of lips meeting and parting hungrily. Moan, groaning and grunting; the sound of naked sweat slicked flesh, against naked sweat slicked flesh, slapping against each other, the rustling of the sheets beneath them, from their movements. Tommy could feel his balls tighten, knowing he was almost there. And the tightening of her inner walls around his cock told him she was also just as close to losing it as well.

"You close Beautiful?" Tommy asked as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Yes, yes…"

"Me too. Come with me."

"Oh Tommy!" Tommy pinched her clit between his fingers, as he continued thrusting into her harder and faster. He tasted her sweat, loving the sweet and saltiness. Kimberly held Tommy's arms again, gripping him tight when she found herself right on the edge. "Tommy!" Kimberly found release first, bringing Tommy right with her. Kim's name roared from his lips as well.

Tommy silenced Kim's scream with his tongue, moaning loudly inside of her mouth, as she squeezed him, sending him over the edge right along with her. He continued to thrust in and out of her, holding her backside, to hold her to him, as he continued to empty him self deeply inside of her. And finally after a few more moments he was spent and slumped against her, as he lowered her back onto the bed. She lowered her legs and entangled them with his own, cradling him between her open legs. Kimberly sighed happily, when she felt him gently suckling on the side of her breast. She laced her fingers through his hair and lovingly stroked the soft long brown locks. She moaned when he took as much of her breast as he could manage into his mouth and suckled contently. So she wasn't the only one, who was currently content, Tommy was right there with her. Tommy released her breast with one last affectionate nip. He grinned, as he felt him self harden inside of her.

"Tommy…"

"Yes Beautiful…"

"I love you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your wife."

"I love you too Kim."

"Round two," Kimberly quipped with a smile. She wriggled against him, as he gently began to rock against her teasingly. They gently and lazily brushed their lips against each other's, before he gently suckled on her upper lip then slanted his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss. Something in the air had shifted, something between them had changed, they had no idea what, but they could sense it. They continued to gently rock against each other for a while until they could no longer stand the pleasurable torture. Tommy began to thrust in and out of her, it wasn't long before they were coming again and coming hard. As soon as he finished releasing inside of her, he collapsed on top of him, exhausted and happily spent. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly, kissing her and her neck. He hugged her before falling asleep.

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 34: Gala of Champions**

_Kimberly last up for individual performances of the night as she set up for her beam routine to the music of the song 'Kissing You' from Romeo and Juliet movie of 1996. Kimberly stood by the beam as the song opened up with a slow peaceful piano music. Kimberly mounted the beam as she always has done in a full split. Kimberly didn't want to give her entire routine, just highlight. She did her full twisting back flip, along with her tumbling sequence after her front aerial, but not so much jumps and flips, but she just let the beam speak to her and tell her what to do as she moved up and down the length. Kimberly took her time with each element, her single spin was done slowly and accurate and her handstand, that always delighted the crowd, brought them clapping once again. Kimberly ended with her double Arabian dismount and stuck the landing for the final time. She waved to the crowd as Shannon returned to the balance beam area with Kimberly. Shannon Miller and Kimberly Hart were asked to perform on beam together. They performed to the song, 'Best Friends' by Brandy as a salute to all their friends here and watching. They remounted the beam from each end; perform jumps, flips and spins around each other. Kimberly and Shannon danced together before standing next to each other and performing a single back flip off the beam together. They hugged and waved to the crowd, before rushing off, knowing they still have their team performances to do._

**Thanks! Until next time!**

**:P**


	34. Gala of Champions

**Chapter 34: Gala of Champions**

**Enjoy! **

Kimberly woke up first. The sun was shining brightly. Tommy moaned when Kimberly sat up, yawning. She stretched her arms high above her head.

"Good morning."

"Oh, morning tiger," Kimberly smiled and bent down to kiss Tommy. He made a face. "What?"

"Yuck! Morning breath!" Tommy smacked his lips in slight disgust, like he really cared. He would kiss her after she chomped on garlic without hesitation, though he hated garlic.

"Oh shut up! I'm going to go shower and get ready. I'm supposed to meet the ladies in 40 minutes." Kimberly stood up and grabbed her robe.

"Go, I'm not stopping you," Tommy said pulling the covers up over him.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Why, this is a ladies' lunch date?"

"So! We have some Olympics to watch afterwards and you and me can meet up with the others and go straight from lunch to there."

"All we have is maybe some swimming matches left, basketball I think, some track and field but that will be interesting tonight, but nothing big really left."

"Man, those highlights of Michael Johnson on track last night was pretty cool."

"Yeah, those gold shoes were pretty cool," Tommy said.

"Well, lucky Billy taped every single sport on tv, so we have many days of Olympics to watch once we get home."

"Yeah."

"Come, shower with me." Kimberly held her hands out for Tommy.

"Okay." Kimberly dragged Tommy out the bed and with her as they went to shower.

* * *

Kimberly was sitting with her gymnastics Olympic team ladies. Tommy was sitting at another table enjoying his breakfast as the ladies argued. Kimberly would send a glare at him, when he snickers when the ladies disagreed over something. They were discussing their gala performance. Making a list of what type of dancing and gymnastics they would do to each song. Kimberly was already asked by the Olympic Committee to perform some of her routines especially on beam, along with Shannon on beam. Both Dominiques were to do some performances as well, Amy Chow too.

"I think this song would be best!"

"Now, we're changing the order again?" Amanda asked.

"But I thought we agreed on this one for good?" Kimberly said.

"Yeah, we decided on this order songs already! We can't keep going back Dominique!"

"But why must we start with that song, why not the Macarana?" DD asked. "I love the Macarana!"

"Because we decided on the rock one first," Shannon said.

"Only because Tess was the announcer for the Olympics," DD muttered. "Everyone will be into it when they hear the Macarana!"

"That is true," Kimberly said.

"We need something to build from," DominiqueM said. "And Tess's song like Kimberly suggested would be a great builder!"

"Exactly! It's the way to build up! Besides we can't go from fast, dancing and end with 2 slow."

"I am all about building up performances, DD and the Macarana is fun, but come on, I love that Tess song, it's a perfect opening song and the crowd will know it as well."

"Fine. We will start with that opening piece," DD said.

"Is that a final, finale on the song order?"

"Final."

"Great."

"So, which suits did we decided on wearing?"

"We are still torn, because someone is still undecided!" Amanda said shooting her glare at Kimberly. Kimberly gave a sheepish grin.

"What? I love both suits!"

"Well, I feel that the American flag suit looked best on all of this, I mean, we did win Olympic gold together as team with that suit. It feels fitting we end with that one right," Keri said. Everyone looked around, before finally nodding.

"And I want curls. We never get to wear curls because our hair is always in buns," Shannon said.

"I agree, I would love bouncy curls too," Kimberly said pushing her hair up. "Just shaking!" Everyone laughed as she poised after a shake of her long locks.

"Good, now let's finished these few steps."

"Well, everyone should know the Macarana by heart now."

"Let's go over the Ray song again."

Kimberly was hounded for interviews and appearances on every show and radio spot as the newly crowned Olympic champion. Kimberly had to be almost shielded everywhere she went. Paparazzi hounded her constantly. Tommy became Kim's human shield. She couldn't even stand to close to window without noticing someone snapping a camera at her. Kimberly looked forward to the Olympic Gala tomorrow night. She stayed inside for those 2 days before the Gala, just watching the Olympics on tv because it was just too stressful going out in public.

* * *

July 30

**Gymnastics Gala **

All the Olympic medallists men and women were brought together after all the competitions were done on July 30th. The Champions Gala started around 4 that afternoon. The Olympic Gala, an exhibition show came after all the gold medals were handed out the last days of the Olympic Games before the Closing Night Ceremony. The Georgia Dome was filled to the maximum for the final time during these Olympics for gymnastics. The crowd was opened to a montage on the huge screen of this past few weeks of gymnastics, from the teams, men and women. The whole 10 minute video was faces of the gymnasts that made everyone laugh, cry and cheer during this 1996 Olympic Games. Leading first up was Kimberly just after she received her AA Olympic gold medal. All the stories of this great Olympics shown, the champions of gymnastics, since this was the final night. One champion after the next over the next 2 hours for the show

_Announcer 1: And welcome to the Georgia Dome for the last time in gymnastics. We are here in a very relaxed atmosphere, much different than before. Welcome to tonight's Gala of Champions. _

_Announcer 3: Yes, John, this is a time for fun for all these gymnasts. _

_Announcer 2: Yes, this is the Champions Gala; we will see some stress-free performances and maybe some funky moves too._

First person to perform, Alexei Nemov on floor, the most winnings in gymnastics with 2 gold, 1silver and 3 bronze medals here in Atlanta. Alexei fooled around, showing off some cool gymnastic passes, nothing serious since this was just a reward. Alexei was such a hot dog, and cute too. Li Donghua from Sweden, who left China after falling in love with the Swedish woman who won gold on pommel horse, was next up. It was a great story of love and triumphant. Dominique Dawes was next up on floor. Awesome Dawesome did her floor routine from the Olympics. But she danced around a bit more to get the crowd into the folk music. Kimberly was the first to hug her after she stepped down from the floor mat. Yuri, who owns rings, with the title of the strongest man in gymnastics from Italy followed Dawes. Amy Chow with her silver medal win was asked to perform on the uneven bars. She was neat like always on bars, which is what won her that silver medal after sticking her double, double dismount, 2 flips, 2 twists.

For the Champions' Gala, the women's American team and Romanian team mixed up a bit for a performance. They were all sitting in a circle discussing what they would be doing up next. The coaches of both teams put the routine together. But before the team performances would come, before that, Svetlana Khorkina from Russia, the gold medal winner on the uneven bars. She was the first ever to perform to music on the uneven bars, as she danced off after her full twisting dismount. On balance beam, to the music from Celine Dion 'Power of the Dream', DominiqueM, Amanda Borden and Dominique Dawes performed with a tribute to goodbye to the Compulsories on beam. They waved to the crowd. Simona Amanar, the bronze medal winner on floor was next up. She was apart of the legacy built by Nadia Comaneci. They even had some champion rhythmic gymnastic performances on the floor mat, ladies with the ball or ribbon performing. Lila was next on the floor, performing her Olympic floor routine. Then both American and Romanian teams mixed up to perform to the crowd.

Jair Lynch from USA was next up on parallel bars after the ladies teams' performance. He was the silver medallist on this routine, but was very close to gold, only lost by .012. Alexei Nemov was next on the horse. Kimberly let out a whistle as he removed the top part of his unitard, showing off his chest. Alexei winked to her.

"Woo, don't let Tommy know!" Shannon whispered.

"Oh, he is cute, I'll give him that much, but no guy compares to my Tommy."

"I don't know about that," Amanda said fanning her face. "That guy makes me wants a tall glass of water." All the girls laughed. All the ladies immediately jumped up and cheered Alexei on pommel horse. Alexei was such a character.

_Announcer 2: 10! Give him a 10!_

_Announcer 3: Easy Elfi! _

_Announcer 1: We will be back with more of the Champions Gala_

_Announcer 1: Kimberly Hart has literally let her hair down for this Gala_

Kimberly was standing next to the floor mat. Her hair flowing in curls behind her as she had half of it pulled back in a ponytail. On the big screen was a montage about Kimberly Hart, home videos taken from her younger days in the gym, along with her routines from past competitions like Worlds, this Olympics set to the music, "She's Like the Wind". It was all pieced together with the last images of Kimberly with her gold medal around her neck as she waves to the crowd with tears in her eyes. Kimberly smiled at the montage on the screen, while she prepared to do her floor routine. She waved to the crowd once again as her name was called for the next performer of the evening. She was next up after the break and she did her floor routine next to the same music as her Olympic performance, Maksim Mrvica's "Handel's Sarabande", because the music just touched her unlike anything had before, and plus it was fun! The trubute to American and these Games would come during the team performance later on tonight.

_Announcer 2: She is not holding back, guys did you see the height on that full twisting double layout!_

_Announcer 1: Didn't anyone tell her this was not the competition?_

_Announcer 3: And that Arabian double front with a half twist to boot, she just threw in like it was nothing! To Kimberly, doing her floor routine is the real fun! She just loves this routine! Look at her face! She is really enjoying herself out there! _

Kimberly danced along a bit more after each pass instead of going straight into them because the music was extended from the normal 90 seconds routine she was used to, but to 2 minutes. Kimberly welcomed it.

_Announcer 1: Your Olympic All-Around Champion, Kimberly Hart!_

Kimberly got standing ovations from the crowd after she finished. Kimberly wasn't just loved right now by America but everyone in gymnastics, she had become the new darling of the sport with all her medals won. Kimberly blew kisses and waved to the crowd after she was finished. Andreas Wecker from Germany went next on the high bar. He was a celebrated Olympic winner from Barcelona along with his gold medal here in Atlanta. Dominique Moceanu was asked to perform on the floor mat, since her performances to 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' was a highlight of this Olympics and a crowd pleaser.

Shannon was first up on beam after her golden moment on beam just 2 nights ago. Shannon Miller was always considered the shy gymnast, never quite ready and welcomed to all the media. She was never the media star, but she helped lead United States to team gold, but faltered in the all-around competition. But she finally did what she had worked for since she was child. She won Olympic gold on her favorite apparatus, for her country and for herself. Shannon waved to the crowd before she mounted the beam. She did a wonderful performance as she put her heart into it. Vitaly Scherbo from Belarus, the 10 time Olympic medallist introduced the men's all-around champion, Li Xiaoshuang from China, from one great champion to the newest.

Kimberly last up for individual performances of the night as she set up for her beam routine to the music of the song _'Kissing You'_ from Romeo and Juliet movie of 1996. Kimberly stood by the beam as the song opened up with a slow peaceful piano music. Kimberly mounted the beam as she always has done in a full split. Kimberly didn't want to give her entire routine, just highlight. She did her full twisting back flip, along with her tumbling sequence after her front aerial, but not so much jumps and flips, but she just let the beam speak to her and tell her what to do as she moved up and down the length. Kimberly took her time with each element, her single spin was done slowly and accurate and her handstand, that always delighted the crowd, brought them clapping once again. Kimberly ended with her double Arabian dismount and stuck the landing for the final time. She waved to the crowd as Shannon returned to the balance beam area with Kimberly. Shannon Miller and Kimberly Hart were asked to perform on beam together. They performed to the song, _'Best Friends'_ by Brandy as a salute to all their friends here and watching, and of course their great teammates. They remounted the beam from each end; perform jumps, flips and spins around each other. Kimberly and Shannon danced together before standing next to each other and performing a single back flip off the beam together. They hugged and waved to the crowd, before rushing off, knowing they still have their team performances to do.

The Russian gold medallist men's team was first. Since they didn't have the time or skills to put together a team dance performance, they each went to a certain apparatus to perform on. As a team, but were showing off all gymnastics. A few guys were on rings, one on pommel horse, high bar, and parallel bars, and a few on the floor. It was a little bit of gymnastics all around the arena. The American ladies were smiling as they waited their turn. Alexei brought all the men together on the floor mat, and led them in a round spinning flares on the mat before going into a full split. They waved to the crowd as they finished.

_Announcer 1: All right, you wonder what these American girls do, when they were winning Olympic medals, here's a small part. _

_Announcer 2: I think they were still working out their routine John_

Amanda and Shannon were giving out last words to Domini and Kimberly. Kerri stood smiling the brightest having not stepped under these Olympic lights since her marvelous vault that won the Olympic gold medal for the team. The ladies had set up their team performance to suit the whole team because of Kerri's injury. Their exhibition team performance was to end the evening after all the great individual athletics performed.

They came into the Georgia Dome Arena as a team, which is what they had been doing all week long. All in their white suit with sparkling American flag across the chest and one blue arm. Kerri Strug joined the group with her wrapped ankle in a brace. With their time off, the Olympic team champion USA team worked on an exhibition program for the crowds at the Gala.

"Okay, ladies, time to really shine. Last up. Last gymnastic performance."

"Now, I'm gonna cry," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Join the club," Shannon said with an equally huge smile.

"Cry later, time to blow the roof off!" Amanda said bringing her hand out to the center. "Team USA!" Everyone joined her hand.

"USA!" They slightly jumped up. After waving to the crowd once they were introduced, the ladies were ready.

Kimberly Hart led the girls out onto the floor mat, followed by Dominique Moceanu Shannon Miller, Amy Chow, Dominique Dawes, Kerri Strug and the captain Amanda Borden. They open their routine to John Tess song. Each girl does a signature move onto the floor after a cartwheel, back flip with a high split leg jump. Kimberly does a super triple spin right after her cartwheel into a high split leap. The crowd cheers as they all stood in a pose for the final gymnast. Kerri Strug gets the loudest response as she does a spinning handstand before the pose. The music switches to, Ray Charles's _'Georgia On My Mind' _after all the girls finished their moves and stood with arms stretched on. The ladies danced in sync as they moved farther into the middle of the mat before spreading out once again, as they danced to the choreography created by Kimberly, Dominique and Amanda.

_Georgia, Georgia, the whole day through_

_(The whole day through)_

_Just an old sweet song_

_Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_(Georgia on my mind)_

_I said Georgia, oh Georgia_

_No peace I find_

_(No Peace I find)_

_Just an old sweet song_

_Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_(Georgia on my Mind)_

_I said, just an old sweet song_

_Keeps Georgia forever on my mind_

The music moved next to the song, YMCA by the Village People so the ladies could get the crowd up and dancing. Each one moved to a special area around the arena to lead the crowd into YMCA dance. Everyone started clapping as the song started. It was all serious, strictly business during the competitions, this Gala gave the ladies a chance to let loose, have some fun and just be teenage girls. Even though this song was introduced when none of them were even born yet. Kimberly, Dominique and Shannon were over at the beams. Dominique Dawes and Amy when over to the bars, and finally Amanda and Kerri took up one side of the floor mat as they danced to YMCA getting the crowd into it.

The ladies had to rush back to the mat, as their next song, a new pop hit of the year, 'Macarena' by Los Del Rio came on. Each girl took a side on the mat, and started the Macarena dance. (Now, who doesn't know the Macarena dance?!)

_Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena_

_Eeeeeh, Macarena – ay(5 times repeated)_

The chorus was repeated 5 times, before each Eeeeeh, Macarena, each of the girls would do a simple back flip right before the 'ay' note, of course Kerri did a simple back walkover.

The final song of the evening was 'Proud to Be An American (God Bless the USA)' where each lady ran over to her specialty event. Kerri Strug stayed on the floor and did more spinning handstands. Kimberly followed Dominique Moceanu and Shannon Miller to beam. Amanda Borden and Amy Chow shared the vault ramp together.

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_who gave that right to me,_

_And I gladly stand up next to you_

_and defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

DominiqueM did her trademark mount onto the beam with her full-split arm stands before going into some dance steps. Kimberly mounted the beam and did her full twisting back flip along with some dance moves as Shannon did her signature Miller on the beam before hopping off. Amy and Amanda did walking handstands down the ramp before a spinning handstands to end. Dominique Dawes was on the uneven bars, where she showed her amazing release move. All the girls ran back over to the floor mat.

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_who gave that right to me,_

_And I gladly stand up next to you_

_and defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

The girls got the crowd on their feet as Dominique Dawes and Kimberly started first with front walkovers to form the line, followed by the rest as they stood in a line with their hands over their chests, their hearts to salute the American Flag.

They waved to the crowd. The Russian men's team, Olympic team gold winners came over to the ladies with bouquets of flowers. Each of the 7 guys gave the 7 American women's team flowers and a kiss on the cheek. Kimberly took her flowers from Alexei Nemov with a smile. He lifted her up to his shoulder as she waved to the crowd. They were the big winners of this Olympics, Alexei only beating Kimberly by 1 medal, though Kimberly won the gold medal count against Alexei though.

_Announcer 1: It has been our great pleasure to bring you the artistic gymnastics at this year's Olympics Games. For Elfi, Peter, thank you for bringing your expert commentary and knowledge, my dear friends. I'm John Tess, so long! From the Georgia Dome! Goodnight everybody!

* * *

_

It was a record-setting 79 nations won medals and 53 won gold. Softball, beach volleyball and mountain biking made its debut on the Olympic program. All in all, America, the host nation won the most medals, 101, 44 gold, 32 silver, and 25 bronze medals. Germany was next with 65, followed closely by Russian with 63 medals. The United States won the medal count for the first time since 1968 in Mexico City.

Carl Lewis became only the third person to win the same individual event four times and the fourth person to earn a ninth gold medal. Michael Johnson wins gold in both the 200 m and 400 m, setting an amazing new World Record of 19.32 seconds in the 200 m. Marie-José Perec equals Johnson's performance, although without a world record, by winning the rare 200 m/400 m double. The United States men's track team won the team 4X400 meter relay, along with the American women's track team took gold in 4X100 meter relay and 4X400 meter relay.

Kurt Angle of the United States won the gold medal in 100 kg (220 lb) freestyle wrestling while suffering a fractured neck. Angle would later go on to fame in Vince McMahon's World Wrestling Entertainment, winning the WWE Championship on four different occasions and the World Heavyweight Championship on two occasions as to date making him a six-time world champion. He is widely regarded as one of the best athletes to ever participate in pro wrestling. Naim Süleymanoğlu becomes the first weightlifter to win three gold medals. Amy Van Dyken wins four gold medals in the Olympic swimming pool, the first American woman to win four titles in a single Olympics. The United States women's softball team beat China in the gold medal game.

Kerri Strug became an American heroine after bringing victory to the American female gymnastics team in spite of having to perform with an injury in the final event. Her gymnastics team, popularly known as the "Magnificent Seven (Gymnastics)", also includes Shannon Miller, Amy Chow, Kimberly Hart, Amanda Borden, Dominique Dawes and Dominique Moceanu. And Kimberly became American's princess with all her winnings. The leading medal winner was Alexei Nemov with 6 medals, 2 gold, 1 silver and 3 bronze medals. Kimberly was not far behind for the women's side with 5 medals, 4 gold, and 1 silver.

The Closing Ceremony of the 1996 Summer Olympics took place on August 4, 1996 at the Centennial Olympic Stadium in Atlanta, Georgia. As with most closing ceremonies, the athletes were invited onto the field below the stadium to sing and dance along with the music. Kimberly was asked to sing at the Closing Ceremony and she was more nervous here than at any competitions. But Ray Charles calmed her nerves as they practiced a bit in the background with just him on the piano with her. They sing_ 'America the Beautiful'_ in front of the world. Kimberly stood next to his white piano, singing proudly.

_Oh beautiful, for heroes proved,_

_In liberating strife,_

_Who more than self, our country loved,_

_And mercy more than life,_

_America, America, may God thy gold refine,_

_Till all success be nobleness_

_And every gain divined._

_And you know when I was in school,_

_We used to sing it something like this, listen here:_

_Oh beautiful, for spacious skies,_

_For amber waves of grain,_

_For purple mountain majesties,_

_Above the fruited plain,_

_But now wait a minute, I'm talking about_

_America, sweet America,_

_You know, God done shed his grace on thee,_

_He, he crowned thy good, yes he did, in a brotherhood,_

_From sea to shining sea._

_You know, I wish I had somebody to help me sing this_

_(America, America, God shed his grace on thee)_

_America, I love you America, you see,_

_(God shed his grace on thee)_

_My God he, he done shed his grace on thee,_

_And you oughta love him for it,_

_Cause he, he, he, he, crowned thy good,_

_He told me he would, with every brotherhood,_

_(From sea to shining sea)._

_Oh Lord, oh Lord, I thank you Lord_

_(Shining sea!)_

Kimberly waved to the crowd after holding hands with Ray Charles. The ceremony concluded with an all-star tribute to American popular music. Cuban singer Gloria Estefan then joins the Glee Club and they perform the song _"Reach",_ one of the official songs of the Atlanta Olympic Games.(I love that song!) A New Orleans-style funeral commenced the segment, which eventually turns into a celebration with elaborate swing music.

An array of performers culminated in the finale, which was led by Late Show's Paul Shaffer and conductor Harold Wheeler. A fireworks display officially closed the segment, though the performers continued to play music.

* * *

The morning after the closing night ceremony, Tommy woke up first. Kimberly lay sleep, while Tommy packed up their things. Kimberly was too worn down after dancing and singing all the way to midnight to care about some clothes and shoes. She even suggested they leave everything except the medals and a change of clothes of course. Their flight wasn't until 11. It was only 8:30am. Tommy folded up another top and shorts. Tommy put all Kim's dirty clothes into one suitcase, leaving just the few tops, skirts, jeans and dresses she didn't wear yet, out. Tommy looked over Kim's medals. 4 beautiful gold medals and 1 silver medal. It was truly a blessed Olympics for the love of his life. Tommy put them in their individual large black velvet cases given by the IOC. Kimberly had pressed some of the flowers from her bouquets in several of her Olympic history books given to her. Tommy pulled out some fresh boxers and went to shower. Kimberly woke up and moaned.

"Tommy…" She felt around the bed for him. Kimberly sat up, pulling the covers around her bare chest. "Tommy?" Kimberly could hear the shower going. She smiled. Kimberly strolled into the bathroom and a wicked idea popped in her head. Kimberly had to cover her mouth as she sneaked up to the curtain. Kimberly yanked the shower curtain back quickly and screamed out boo as loud as she could with her arms flaring. It was priceless to see and heard Tommy scream like a 4-year old lil girl as he fell down in the shower. Kimberly fell over laughing so hard. She was on her knees, tears in her eyes.

"That was not funny!"

"Yes it was! That was a true Kodak moment!" Kimberly rolled to her back, kicking and laughing. "You sounded like.. you sounded like a little girl! Where did you get that scream from?!" Kimberly croaked out still laughing hard.

"I thought someone was gonna kill me!"

"Haha, Haha, someone, kill you! Hahahahaha!"

"Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about!"

"Uh oh!" Kimberly quickly rolled to her knees and attempted to crawl out away from the angry Tommy Oliver. Tommy was on her back, tickling her mercilessly. Tommy flipped Kimberly to her back to get her better. "No! Tommy! I'm gonna pee myself!"

"Good! Serves you right!"

"Tommy… Tommy please, please Tommy! I'm sorry!" Kimberly was laughing up a storm. Tommy stopped to catch his breath before starting again.

After 10 minutes, the phone rung. Kimberly pulled away from Tommy just enough to grabbed it.

"Help! Help me!" Kimberly was laughing as Tommy continued to tickler her.

"Kimberly?" Aisha asked.

"He's torturing me! Ah! Hahahahaha!"

"Kim!" Tommy took the phone and slammed the top close. Kimberly twisted and bucked against Tommy.

* * *

Aisha rushed to Rocky and dragged him from his shower with her to Tommy's room.

"Are you sure she was screaming?" Rocky asked pulling on his shirt and jeans quickly.

"I swear! She screamed he was torturing her! What if someone got into the room to hurt her!"

"What about Tommy?"

"He could be hurt or dead!"

"We should call the police or tell…"

"No time! Come on!" Aisha and Rocky ran from their room down the hall to Tommy's room. "Kick it in!"

"What?"

"Do it now!"

"Okay babe! Here I go!" Rocky moved back and did a jump kick into the door, knocking if off it's hinges. Tommy and Kimberly's head shot up.

"What the heck was that?"

"Kimberly!" Aisha and Rocky rushed into the bedroom to find the couple on the ground, completely naked, and panting.

"Ah!" Kimberly and Tommy yelled, trying to cover themselves as they stood up. Kimberly used the sheet on the ground as Tommy found a pillow.

"You two are okay?" Aisha asked.

"We're fine!"

"What the heck happened to my door?" Tommy yelled.

"We thought someone had gotten in and…"

"Oh, Tommy and I were just playing around and…"

"You said he was torturing you!"

"Yeah, he was tickling me!"

"I break a door, see my 2 friends buck naked because you two were having a tickling match?"

"Pretty much," Kimberly said.

"My eyes! My poor eyes!" Rocky yelled leaving the room quickly. Aisha shook her head.

"And here I thought you were in trouble," Aisha said.

"Trouble, not with that lug here." Kimberly put her arm around Tommy.

"Next time, try not to answer the phone when he is tickling you."

"I promise. Thanks for coming to my, our rescue."

"Yeah, whatever. You two better hurry up if we want to make that 11 o'clock flight and get some breakfast in."

"Okay." Aisha walked out. Kimberly and Tommy waited before bursting into laughter. Tommy had to wrap a robe around him before he went to try and make some sense of the door.

"That's gonna cost us," Tommy said trying to close the door.

"Come, let's finish our shower." Tommy moaned.

"I love how you think." Tommy followed Kimberly toward the bathroom. She dropped the sheet at the door.

* * *

Under the blasting showerhead, Tommy stood locked lips with Kimberly. Their kisses filled with the passion and desire of last night. Kimberly held Tommy with her hand on his chest and around his back. Tommy kissed her senseless. His lips always made Kimberly go weak at the knees. Tommy's hand moved from caressing Kim's shoulder and back and covered her wet breast. His desire clearly evident in his eyes. Kimberly slightly arched her head back as she somewhat pulled away to reveal her chest more to him.

Tommy bent down and took her breast into his mouth. He sucked and sucked.

"You taste so good Kim." Kimberly ran her fingers through his long longs. Tommy came up and kissed Kimberly on the mouth again. He pressed her back to the shower wall, as his licked her other breast. Tommy sucked on Kim's neck before turning her around. The shower stall was much smaller than their usually, so convenient sex was out of the question. Tommy pressed Kim's backside to his front. He slid inside her. Tommy grip and held Kim's breasts as she made love to him and he made love to her. They moved as one with the water pouring around them. Tommy held Kimberly by the hips as he pounded into her. He was close as he rubbed her back. He took her by the shoulders. Kimberly turned her head and they kissed on the lips. Their kiss brought Kimberly around. Tommy took Kim's breast into his mouth again. He lifted her leg up and slid back inside her. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as she kissed him. They came together.

* * *

In the airport, Kimberly had a hard time saying her goodbyes to her grandparents and Trini, especially with letting them go. Trini promised to visit before school started, which Kimberly welcomed. She eventually let them go on to their flights. On the flight home to California, everybody was watching film from the Olympics provided by Rocky and Adam. Kimberly was laughing a few of the images, especially of herself at the faces she made when she was upset, mad or extremely happy. Everyone was reliving the moments as well.

"And here is where Kimberly has her first orgasm!"

"Rocky!"

"What? When you won that All-around, you know you did!"

"Shut up!"

"Besides, that is not appropriate to say boy!" Aisha yelled slapping her boyfriend's arm.

"Ow, damn girl."

"Serves you right," Kimberly said. They went back to watching more of the tapes. "Okay, okay, we cannot show anyone else these tapes!"

"Why not?"

"My expressions are…"

"Are classics!"

"Exactly!" Kimberly shook her head. They all listened to stories about other events from the Olympics, as they watched some of the other sports as well.

* * *

A few days after arriving back home, Kimberly is invited to ride in the parade welcoming back their hometown Olympic hero. Kimberly was dressed in a fuchsia(almost red) v-neck ruffled silk dress, with 2-tier ruffle bottom, blue denim USA on the back in red, white and blue glitter crop jean jacket and blue peep-toe espadrille wedge sandals for the parade. Her medals around her neck as she waited.

"I want you to ride with me."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked, as the parade was about to start.

"Yeah. With coach driving, I don't know anyone else I would want beside me."

"I would be honored Beautiful." They hugged.

* * *

A few weeks later

The winners from the Champions Gala at the Olympics did a 2-week, 8 cities tour. Kimberly left home the 9th of August, it was a Friday. The group of champions had to take a day to work through the program for the show. Kimberly just loved every moment of being able to be around the girls again after a few days apart. Kimberly got to showcase her skills along with the other champions, and wear these specialty made customs, as they did a performance all together at the end every night. Nothing ever went to same, which made it even more special.

Kimberly returned on the 25th, a Sunday afternoon. Classes would be starting next Monday on September 2nd. Kimberly and Tommy were excited to be seniors finally. Just on more year left and they would be off for college and probably make plans to get married. But they had one more thing to do before that.

"Can we believe by tomorrow this time, we are gonna be in Ireland?"

"Yeah," Tommy said packing up his duffle bag. All his clothes and suits were neatly folded except for the jacket in his suitcase. Even though Kimberly just got back from the long trip with touring, they were leaving as soon as they finished packing for their 7-day, 6 country backpack tour of Europe. They would stealing the family jet and try to be in a different country everyday. That was their plan, the only plan they committed to. They had wanted to backpack, trains and boat rides throughout the countries, but Mr. Hart wanted this trip to be a bit more safe and gave them permission with the jet, since he was on vacation and would be heading to Hawaii with his wife while the kids were gone. Kimberly wanted a longer trip, maybe every other day in a new country, but her parents wouldn't allow it. Something about spoiling them enough with allowing them to only have Tim with them as a chaperone at all. Frank would be their pilot and chaperone for the trip. Tim wanted to go to London to visit some friends from college, knowing it would be okay to leave the couple to finish their trip alone.

"Are you excited?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course! It's Europe, a once in a lifetime trip and I get to make it before I am 18!"

"Great, this is gonna be just so much fun!" Kimberly zipped up her second suitcase. For the trip, Tommy made her agree to one suitcase, though Kimberly did talk him into the second one for her supplies, since her dresses couldn't be put in a suitcase. Kimberly planned on wearing a gorgeous gown at the best restaurant in the every country. She wanted to eat each night in a romantic, high-star restaurant and dine on the food of that country. Kimberly had her Europe tourist book opened with colored postits for each country they would be visited and highlighted the key attractions, so not to waste one moment.

* * *

**AN: Somewhat sad moment for me. ****Just a couple more chapters left to do with one of my new favorite stories, and the next chapter is a doosy, very long, but a good long one I hope... I know! I can't believe it too, I have finished another story. Another story has flown the coop. :( But I won't be sad for long, this is a joyous time, another ending brings a new beginning to the next and trust me I got more to come. But before that, our couple goes on an amazing European tour for the end. Until next time!**

**:P**

Songs Used: Ray Charles - Gerogia On My Mind, Los Del Rio - Macarena, Lee Greenwood - Proud To Be An American(God Bless the USA), and Ray Charles - America the Beautiful

* * *

**Teaser to Chapter 35: Great Memories**

Tommy stood naked by the open balcony doors. Tommy was thinking about all the great memories with Kimberly. It was to be their final morning of bliss before heading back to the United States early this afternoon. The curtains shielding his body from total view.

"Hey."

"Good morning," Tommy said in shock when Kimberly came up behind Tommy. She kissed the back of his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist. Tommy turned to face her. He cupped her face and kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"What memories were you just lost in?" Kimberly asked.

"So many." It was such a beautiful scene before them. "This was great."


	35. Great Memories

**AN: Just a fair warning this chapter is dedicated to what was my dream European trip. Yes, I have backpacked Europe, but never this well, wish I had this type of money, maybe next life. Take care and enjoy! **

**Chapter 35: Great Memories**

Tommy closed his suitcase finally and looked over at Kim's oversize suitcase. He shook his head. But it was one suitcase like she promised. Hanging up was 2 dress bags, dresses in them. Kimberly went to her laptop and finished typing out things. She printed out 2 sheets and handed them over. She had started this on the flight home from the Champions Tour. She brought the book and chatted over the phone with Tommy about their trip.

"What is this?"

"Making sure I give Frank our trip details. This is not gonna be an easy week for him, having to fly us in and out of countries."

"Well, your father said he is the best pilot and he hasn't been working for a few months, so he should be well rested."

"Well, I know he will be sleeping, while we are touring." Tommy looked over the list. Each country had it's own personal flag next to the name of the country, along with 2-3 key attractions they must and will hit before leaving and the restaurant where they would be eating each night. Tommy whistled.

"Man, you really work fast. You have like every hour detailed out to perfection."

"I guess my 4.0 GPA skills really do come in hand." Tommy laughed.

"Is Aisha still mad?"

"Of course! But she'll get over it. She came with me to Germany last year for the World Championship. I love her, but this trip is about just us. Next time, we will all do this as a group, besides, Daddy can't afford all of us for a week again this year."

"True."

"Well, are you done?"

"Yup."

"Well, let's go say goodbye and fly out tiger!"

* * *

After a quick goodbye to the parental, Kimberly and Tommy were on the rode to the airport. Kimberly was dressed in a simple cami and pink sweatpants with a gray oversize hoodie she took from Tommy. Both in their loungewear, knowing that once they arrived, they would shower and dress on the plane, before heading to tour the countryside. Mr. Hart changed up the arrangement of the plane, making 2 rows into a bed area with the tv and tiny dining area, since he knew the kids would be mostly sleeping on the plane and not in hotels. Kimberly was the first to climb the stairs as their luggage was being loaded. It was only 5pm. They would be arriving in JFK airport in New York around 11, maybe sooner depending on air traffic, before a re-fueling of the plane, then onto their 9-hour flight the first country up, Dublin Ireland. This beautiful isle not just for it's Guinness beer.

Tommy moved his head and groaned. The sunlight hitting his face for the first time. Tommy moaned as he slightly sat up. Kimberly moaned and moved a bit against his chest before waking up herself.

"Where are we?" Tommy mumbled. Kimberly picked up the phone next to the bed. She yawned.

_"Hello?" _

"Oh sorry Frank! What time is it, and where are we?"

_"Good morning Miss Hart. It is approximately 1:15pm, Dublin time. We are about 40 minutes away from arrival."_

"Okay, thanks." Kimberly hung up the phone.

"My watch just says it's 9:15am."

"4 hour time different tiger. Come on, let's shower. There are only 2 things we need to hit on this beautiful emerald isle."

"And what's that?"

"Didn't you memorize the list?"

"Nope."

"Dublin Castle for thing you should know."

"Why?"

"Hello! That castle was the stronghold of British power for hundreds of years!"

"Well, all I know, I want to hit the Guinness Brewery."

"Of course you would think of the beer." Kimberly pushed the covers back as she got up and stretched. They showered quickly. Kimberly pulled out the dress she wanted to wear tonight in the best restaurant in Dublin. They had a personal limo waiting on them from the airport to take them into the city.

* * *

They found a small café with popular breakfast foods for lunch, before heading to the castle. It was an omelet place and Kimberly loved omelets. As Kimberly and Tommy toured the upper yard to Dublin Castle, Kimberly couldn't help but smile. It was built back in 1200, yes 1204 to be exact. They could only spend a good few hours touring the castle. Nowadays, the Irish Government uses the castle and access is by tour only. The original fortification may have been an early Gaelic Ring Fort and then later, a Viking Fortress was built on the site. Part of this is still on view to visitors at the Undercroft.

"Check out this throne room," Tommy said.

"Can you image being a King sitting here?"

"I could." Kimberly laughed. "Come, we should go walking to the Brewery."

"Sound great," Kimberly said. She smiled, knowing, walking instead of going straight to the Brewery meant she could get some shopping in. Kimberly stopped by the limo.

"We're gonna walk."

"Okay Miss, just call when you need the ride," the driver said in his Irish accent.

"I just love this country."

Some of the most fascinating sights of Dublin included part of the old city walls, the moat and the drawing rooms, with their beautiful plasterwork. For Tommy and Kimberly to get a feel for the place, just walk around the Georgian streets admiring the splendor of the many stores and buildings. Kimberly just had to stop in a few stories of course. They made it to St James' Gate Brewery by 5. Though this wasn't the largest brewery in the world, it does produce the most stout. It produces 450 million liters of the distinctive dark stout per year. It is housed in an old 19th century four-storey grain storehouse, which visitors are free to explore. Tommy enjoyed samples of beer. It was great being in Ireland, Europe in general, because in the United States, the legal drinking age is 21, but in most European countries, it's 18, some places 16 like United Kingdom.

Tommy and Kimberly were walking around the World of Guinness Exhibition, as Tommy carried his dark glass of Guinness.

"Wow, over 200 years since it started," Kimberly said. Tommy was taking another large gulp. "Easy tiger, you know we still have dinner to go."

"What, this is really good, doesn't taste like the Guinness we get home." Kimberly took another sip. "Let's go to the roof."

"Oh wow," Kimberly gasped. The best part is probably the rooftop Gravity Bar, where you can enjoy a pint of the black stuff while taking in the superb panoramic views of the city. Tommy and Kimberly stayed at the brewery until closing, close to 8pm.

"Well, what's next?"

"Dinner, I'm starving," Kimberly said.

"Let's find a place to stop and change for dinner."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy found a motel, which allowed them to shower and change and not have to pay so much. Kimberly came out from the bathroom, in a 2-tone dark green pleated jersey bodice and bow on hip with a lime green Charmeuse bubble skirt, and dark green pumps.

"What is with the green today? First, the green top and tights, now a green dress?"

"We are in Ireland."

"So, that's why I'm wearing this green shirt and tie?"

"Yup and you look so handsome." Kimberly had her hair super straightened.

For dinner, they went to this cute place, called Jacob's Ladder.

"I love this place, it looks just like the photos in the book," Kimberly said as they found a table.

"It's pretty nice." Tommy picked up the menu.

"Oh no, no, no."

"What?"

"We are eating the traditional food from each country. I already know what we are getting."

"So, I can't even look?"

"Nope." Kimberly waited on the waiter. She ordered everything. After a few chatty moments, their food arrived.

"Well, how is it?" Kimberly asked.

"Good," Tommy said digging into his plate again. Kimberly ordered, Dublin Bay Prawn salad, with the customary roasted duckling with roast Provencal vegetables and goat cheese tarts.

"Man, I couldn't eat another bite," Kimberly moaned as she patted her stomach. Tommy was still working on the homemade lemon cheesecake. "Okay, just one more bite." Kimberly quickly took another piece of cheesecake before Tommy could. He laughed.

"Well, if this is just one of the stops, I can't wait. This was just great," Tommy said looking around the place again.

"I know, 5 more to go."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy took a cab back to the airport where Frank already had the plane ready for flight. They had to load a few cases of beer for Tommy's friends; along with 2 bags of shopping Kimberly tricked Tommy into stopping.

"Did you two enjoy Ireland?" Frank asked as he opened the steps.

"Oh, yeah."

"Onward to London."

"How long is this flight?"

"Very short?"

"How short?" Tommy asked as the door was closed behind them.

"Like less than 2 hours."

"Oh good."

"Yeah, we should be there about 2am, we'll get a hotel room for the day."

"Good."

Kimberly and Tommy arrived in London, United Kingdom around 2:30am. Kimberly yawned as she got in a tiny nap as they exited the plane for their hotel room. After a quick change into some PJ's. Kimberly and Tommy laid in their bed and was out cold within moments. The phone rung around 9:30am.

"Hello?"

"Wake up call for room 112."

"Okay, thanks." Kimberly hung up the phone. She yawned. "Good morning tiger."

"Morning. So, what are we doing first?"

"Buckingham Palace."

"Of course. Let's order room service here, then head out."

"Fine by me, I am dying to try that huge tub."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy rushed to the Forecourt inside the gates of Buckingham Palace. It was close to 11:30, when Kimberly dragged Tommy away from what he was looking at. It was time for the changing of the guard, a spectacle that no visit to London could be complete without seeing this military tradition.

From the Palace, they rode a bus to Trafalgar Square, Britain's greatest visitor attraction. They enjoyed the traditional afternoon tea, before heading to the British Museum. In the famous Court Restaurant, they eat lunch, which included the classics potato, cucumber & cabbage salad, fillet of beef with parsnip puree, root vegetable pave & herb sauce.

Kimberly looked at her watch. There was just one more stop on their list in London. Kimberly had just finished a bit of shopping for the past hour.

"Oh, we have to see some of a Shakespeare's play," Kimberly said as Tommy was dragged along. For the play, Kimberly dressed in a black v-neckline scoop back evening gown with red ribbon belt, with red ankle strap dress sandals.

They went to see 'A Midsummer Night's Dream at the Shakespeare's Globe Theatre. This play was Shakespeare's teasing, glittering, very funny and amazingly inventive play, whose seriousness is fleetingly glimpsed beneath its dreamlike surface.

Since it wouldn't take but short trip from London to Copenhagen, Denmark, Kimberly and Tommy decided to test the nightlife of London. They went to the famous and best night club they knew from the book, was called the Embassy.

Tommy and Kimberly dancing to the funky techno beats. Both sweaty and not caring as they wanted to dance into the early morning.

"I think that guy over there wants you," Tommy yelled over the music after seeing the same guy looking their direction for the past 2 songs.

"Why?"

"He keeps staring over here!"

"Oh tiger, I think he's staring over here alright, but not for me."

"Huh?"

"Sweetie, he's gay."

"No way!"

"Oh, way. Watch." Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek before walking away to get some water. The guy definitely didn't follow her walk away, but kept his eyes on Tommy. Tommy groaned.

"Let's go." Tommy said. Kimberly turned to him.

"It's not even 2 o'clock."

"I don't care," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled. They went back to their hotel, trying to get a few hours of sleep in before their short flight.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy got to the airport around 9 am, having slept about 6 hours. They left London, arriving in Copenhagen Denmark, about 11 am.

"I say, once we see this silly Mermaid Statue, we head to Germany. I want to spent more just a few hours in a country."

"There is more to Denmark than the Little Mermaid Statue, and it's not silly!" Tommy knew he hit a nerve. He slightly stepped back from Kimberly. The Little Mermaid was Kim's favorite Disney story.

"This statue is what created from the story and is nearly a century years old!"

"Sorry."

"Besides we have to hit, Rundetarn."

"Runde-what?"

"It means, Round Tower. Trust me, best place around. Then we can leave."

"Okay." They hit the famous Little Mermaid Statue by lunchtime and did a little shopping around the area. The Mermaid Statue was completed in 1913 by sculptor Edvard Eriksen. This statue was sponsored by ballet enthusiast Carl Jacobsen, who was fond of Hans Christian Andersen's story, "The Little Mermaid." Jacobsen requested that Eriksen place the finished sculpture by the water to showcase its appeal. And what a sight it was. Kimberly took many pictures of course as Tommy snapped her many times by the statue. Kimberly was lucky to have stocked up on film, they were already on their fourth roll of film. Surprisingly since they only had been to 2 countries so far. Some photos were from the plane, aerial photos of the countries, along with Kimberly getting snap photos of Tommy sleeping and them sleeping together.

Kimberly changed for dinner. She put on her sea green shimmery jersey halter top dress, with gold banded empire waist and gold strappy platform 4' heels in honor of the Little Mermaid. She had a seashell tiara to hold her curls from her face.

"Wow, you look beautiful Kim."

"Thanks." Kimberly did a spin with her arms out. "I try." Tommy smiled.

"I mean, really beautiful." Kimberly walked over to Tommy. Her arms went around his neck.

"You don't look bad yourself, in fact, Mommy was right. You belong in a suit like Daddy."

"I wouldn't go that far Beautiful." They kissed.

They went to the Round Tower for dinner. To reach the pinnacle, they climbed a staircase that spirals around the tower seven and a half times. It was known to have hosted many art exhibits and classical concerts, which Kimberly and Tommy got to see a classical concert as they enjoyed their dinner. This extraordinary tower gave the best damn sensational panoramic view of Copenhagen.

"Now, this is a sight," Kimberly said as they sat down for dinner. They ate the traditional asparagus risotto and fish soup. A famous dessert of Denmark was Othellokage, a blend of custard cream, macaroons, and decadent chocolate, which they shared with tea.

"Seriously, this trip is gonna make me sick trying all these different customs."

"Oh, it's not that extravagant. It's not like we are going through American to Chinese to Mexican or Italian. Most of the time, European foods tend to range in the same variety, not too, too much extremes, though in Germany next, we are getting nothing but sausages." Kimberly popped another macaroon into her mouth. Because the flight was basically a walk to Germany, Tommy and Kimberly decided to get a good night of sleep in Denmark before heading out to Berlin Germany.

* * *

With the morning sun on their back, Kimberly and Tommy walked around the famous Berlin Wall. This wall separated East Berlin and West Berlin for 28 years, from the day construction began on August 13, 1961 until it was dismantled in 1989.

"Can you believe having a wall like this to separate a state?"

"I know, it's unimaginable," Tommy said. They went to see the Brandenburg Gate, which was formerly the city gate of Berlin.

"Man, just a little over 2 years ago, President Clinton talked here at this very gate on July 12, about peace in post-Cold War Europe. This is just beautiful," Kimberly said.

"Oh, we have to check out the zoo."

"That's right, Berlin, Germany's capital city also has one the remarkably diverse zoo which features over 13,000 different species. I have to see the cute animals." Tommy smiled.

Tommy and Kimberly were able to find a rental service for them to drive. Tommy drove along the Romantic Road, where Tommy decided to take Kimberly on a dreamy drive for their dinner picnic.

"So, whatcha got for us?" Kimberly asked as she came out in her pink tie-dyed Charmeuse dress with rhinestone square neckline and silver slingback sparkling sandals.

"Well, while you were showering, I ordered up the typical German dish and drinks."

"Which is?"

"When we get there, you shall see." Kimberly pouted.

With the miles after miles of road, the Romantic Road is one of the most picturesque of Germany attractions. It ranges from the River Main in the north and winds its way south to the Alps, passing through walled towns and villages. They drove many miles along the 220 miles of enchanting vistas before Tommy saw the perfect spot. They were in the Konigswinkel part of the map, which was literally Kings Corner, with beautiful castles in the mountain range. Tommy found a perfect spot near a resort village. They had mountains behind them.

Originally this road was a trade route during the middle ages, the remnants of the past can be found along its enchanted roads. Gothic cathedrals and ancient churches are nestled near quaint country inns. The adventurous traveler will find no shortage of gentle farmlands or sprawling forests to walk in. Tommy got out of the car quickly to open the door for Kimberly.

"Such a gentlemen."

"Well, why not for a beautiful girl." Kimberly smiled as she took his hand.

Tommy tossed out their Germany inspired blanket with the colors, black, red and gold. Kimberly had brought key souvenirs about each country not just for herself, but friends, knowing Aisha would never forgive her if she didn't bring her something back from each country. So far, Kimberly had gotten flags, historic books, famous country souvenirs , countries' flowers to press, post cards, though Tommy just wanted shot glasses for himself and the guys. For Germany, since she already had their flag from the last time she was here last year, Kimberly this time brought their blanket inspired flag, which worked out great for this picnic.

Tommy pulled out the containers of food.

"Did you get…?"

"Hang on, let me finish," Tommy said pushing Kim's hands away when she went to open one container.

"But the what about…?"

"Kimberly! I got this, sit back," Tommy said. Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted and sat back like told.

"It's not all about beer and sausage though, thinking of German cuisine like that is, well, ridiculous."

"I know." Tommy smiled. He started opening some containers. "First up, the pretzel." Kimberly laughed. Tommy handed over a soft pretzel.

"Thank you sir." Kimberly took a bit.

"To drink," Tommy opened the green container. He poured some into mugs. To drink, Tommy poured out the Berlin specialty beer, Berliner Weisse, green/red syrup with wheat beer.

"Why is this beer so green?" Kimberly asked looking down her mug.

"Uh, it's the specialty. The guy said it could come red too."

"I never heard of this." Kimberly took a tentative sip. "Not bad." Kimberly took another sip. Tommy smiled as he took a sip as well. He didn't ever think green beer could be this good.

"Not bad at all, I could learn to love this," Tommy said.

Their dinner consisted of Currywurst and Pommes, fried sausage with tomato curry sauce with potato pancakes and dumplings, some type of sauerkraut mixture.

"I can see why this is called the Romantic Road. You can feel the love." Tommy nodded drinking his green beer.

"Here." Kimberly smiled as she leaned over to take the sausage and sauerkraut on Tommy's fork.

"So, where's dessert?"

"What would a trip to Germany be without the great…" Tommy pulled out the last long container. "German chocolate cake!" Kimberly laughed as she clapped. "Well, cupcakes in this instant. I got a few for Frank too."

"You did great tiger."

"See, I told you I got this."

After dinner, Tommy and Kimberly decided to take a romantic candle walk a bit along the road, before having to drive the 5 hours back to the airport. They arrived to the airport about 2am. Frank had to get a few things in order before their take off. Kimberly and Tommy didn't care, as long as when they woke up next, they were in France. After a quick shower and change into their PJ's, the couple was asleep.

* * *

Since the flight from Germany to Nice France, just would take 4 hours, Frank didn't leave Germany until about a quarter before 5. The couple sleeps peacefully on the plane, arriving around 9am in Nice.

Nice was a southern city in France, located so close to Italy, right at the border. It was a central coastal tourist spot on the French Riviera. Tommy hung up the phone from Frank. He was somewhat confused, thinking they were heading to Paris, France first, then hit the French Riviera.

"Why are we in Nice France first, I thought Paris…"

"Ni-s, France, tiger."

"It looks like nice?"

"It's not. Besides, you only go to Paris for the Eiffel Tower."

"Exactly."

"We got all night for that, because only at night it's extremely beautiful. Besides, Nice is only second to Paris for it's beaches and I felt after all our traveling, a nice morning and afternoon on the beach would be great."

"Okay."

Nice is a charming port city blessed with a number of cultural and recreational attractions. Visitors from around the world are drawn to its pebbly beaches and narrow, cobblestone streets. Cars are forbidden in the old town, which sits up against the romantic hill. No cars allowed though. Tommy and Kimberly got great shots from a cliff of the city and port of Nice before heading down to the beach. Tommy returned from his swim in the Mediterranean Sea. Kimberly looked through the history book of Nice getting a nice tan.

"This is probably the pretties beach I have ever seen," Tommy said wiping himself down.

"Just wait until Italy, oh…"

"Last stop. So, whatcha reading?" Kimberly showed Tommy. "History of Nice."

"You know this place was probably founded like 350 BC."

"Man, that's old."

Before heading Paris, Kimberly had them stop at the Main Square for some shopping and lunch, since they ate a light breakfast of just bagels and cheese on the plane. Kimberly stood in a silver sassy v-neck cocktail dress with ruched texture and flirty flip bottom hem and silver ballet flats. Kimberly had to go to a hairdresser in France and get her hair done, as Tommy went shopping for himself. Kimberly got a flirty curl do as her left side was swooped and pinned back.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Beautiful."

"Thanks! You sure shopped a lot!"

"Well, I got some things I figured you would too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that way we wouldn't have to stop anymore."

"Oh we are stopping for a bit."

Kimberly got a lot of lavender things, since Nice was known for its lavender. Before heading for a late afternoon lunch, Tommy and Kimberly are stopped by a gypsy. She wants to give the couple with the pulsating aura a reading. Kimberly smiles and welcome such a reading. Tommy was a bit more skeptical.

_Personalities mesh well. Cancer understands Virgo's fussy ways. Each is anxious to please the other. This could work out fine. Cancer may have to warm up Virgo a little but there is fire under all that ice. Cancer and Viragos money goals are the same. Cancer understands Virgo's fussy ways, and steady Virgo helps balance viable Cancer. Virgo's demands may be a bit much for Cancer's desire for peace and quiet. The full, affectionate libido of cancer will not be completely satisfied by Virgo's direct approach to the practical matters at hand. Cancer is sentimental, reticent, and even shy about sex matters, and this can be very frustrating to the Virgo temperament. Once cancer goes into his shell, all the tongue lashing and nagging of Virgo will not bring him out. This could drive the Virgo mate into a state of hysteria. However, there are good possibilities, with a few common aspects thrown in. Cancer will appreciate Virgo's care and attention to detail, although they may not appreciate the critical eye of Virgo, especially when that criticism is aimed at Cancer that takes things to heart as a rule. Virgo will appreciate the loyalty and sincerity of cancer, but will need to be a little more demonstrative and affectionate with cancer. A quiet-living couple that will snuggle up real close and whisper secret thoughts to each other. This is a good match that can definitely lead to real, lasting love. With a Cancer boy, both you and he will feel more passionate and confident than you do with most other signs. His mushy, cuddly love style makes you feel nice and secure. You won't have to worry about this boy straying- when he falls in love, he stays in love!_

"So are we compatible or what?" Kimberly asked Tommy as they left the shop.

"Oh I think that was a bit weird though."

"Oh come on! She described you to a tee. And she knew about our past accidents!"

"You told her about the second one though!"

"I did not! She practically was telling us, by telling me about my foot!"

"Well, she did get your nagging right." Kimberly gasped.

"I don't nag!"

"And your sexual drive is very full."

"Like yours is shy and sentimental, horny boy."

"I am not horny like you!" Kimberly laughed.

* * *

Kimberly gets Tommy to come into beautiful restaurant, La Civette du Cours, with one of the most famous terraces. Perfect spot after an afternoon on the beach to just hang out and people watch.

"What is this?" Tommy asked as their tiny plate of food was brought out.

"Ok, this is a France delicacy, L'Escargot."

"Okay." Tommy picked up the tiny snack and ate it. Kimberly smiled.

"And caviar."

"Fish eggs?"

"Yes, but it's sweet. Try it first." Kimberly smiled as she held up a spoonful on a cracker for Tommy. Tommy reluctantly took it from her hand. He ate it. Kimberly ate another escargot after Tommy who seemed to love it popped a third one into his mouth.

"This is really tasty."

"You wouldn't think that for snails." Tommy coughed.

"What?"

"Yeah, L'Escargot is French for snails tiger." Tommy coughed again, dropping the food from his mouth. He wiped his mouth over and over with his napkin. Kimberly laughed.

"You let me eat snail?!" Tommy drank down his wine. He quickly poured another glass. Kimberly was still laughing, holding her stomach to stop herself from falling out her chair.

"You said it was tasty!"

"I didn't know it was snail!" Tommy fired back.

"Oh, so only when knowing what it is makes it nasty?"

"Yes!" Kimberly laughed again.

"I'm sorry tiger, I should have told you."

"Damn right! Don't do that again." Kimberly took another snail and ate it. Tommy shook his head in disgust.

Frank looked up from reading a book by the plane to see the car arrive with Tommy and Kimberly getting out.

"Well, you two are back pretty early!"

"Early, it's almost 7!"

"Yeah, we're late," Tommy said.

"No surprise there," Kimberly said. Tommy rolled his eyes. The driver helped unload the bags from the trunk. "You are lucky it only takes like 90 minutes to Paris."

"Whatever. You tricked me into eating snails!" Kimberly groaned. She shut up. They got onto the plane.

* * *

They arrived and were off the plane in Paris France by 9pm. Kimberly was dressed in beautiful fuchsia silky satin dress, with a cut in a daring V front and back, but made easily wearable with insets of golden rhinestone-beaded netting. The nude netting is beautifully beaded with gold beads and aurora borealis rhinestones, and it went great with Kim's gold ankle strap sandals.

Tommy and Kimberly came to the street with the Eiffel Tower just in the before them. This is one of the world's most recognizable monuments (and the best-known monument in all of Europe), and it is breathtaking to behold.

"Is that it?"

"Yup tiger. That is Paris's famous Eiffel Tower." Kimberly smiled at the look of awe on Tommy's face. She couldn't be happier than in Paris, the city of love with the love of her life.

"Yeah, I see why many people come here just for love." The Eiffel Towel was the tallest building in Pair, and one of the most recognizable structures of the world. It's an iron towel, built between 1887 and 1889. Tommy and Kimberly made sure to take the lift up to see a stunning view of the city.

Kimberly and Tommy went to the second restaurant, on the second floor, at the Jules Verne. Tommy and Kimberly saw a wedding going on just below them as they finished up their dinner, crab salad, roasted foie gras with napoleon of rabbit loin. At first, Tommy wasn't too keen to try the duck liver, but after a few bites, he was hooked.

"Awww, Tommy look a wedding. Wouldn't it be great to get married here?" Kimberly asked as their chocolate soufflés were brought out.

"Of course."

"I saw we get married here."

"I thought you wanted to get married in Denmark next to that Mermaid Statue."

"Oh, I was just joking!"

"Good." Tommy took another bite of his soufflé.

"I mean, that spot would have been perfect for a wedding."

"Beautiful, it was a mermaid statue, really…"

"Yes."

"Well, I would much better like it here." Kimberly smiled. The fact that he was comfortably taking about their wedding like this made her feel so happy. Not many guys would do this at such a young age, then again, they were not like most teenagers their age anyways.

Kimberly came downstairs and saw the wedding had stopped. Kimberly asked a few people what had happened in French.

"What's going on?"

"The wedding got called off."

"Oh, wow." Kimberly came up with an idea.

"Come on," Kimberly said grabbing Tommy's hand.

"Huh?"

"Come on!" Kimberly dragged Tommy with her. Kimberly was able to convinced the priest to go through the ceremony and marry them right there.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly arrived in Italy and immediately wanted to see their place for the day. They went to the Amalfi Coast, which is one of the most enchanting coastlines in Europe. And though it was the afternoon, they didn't care about the seeing any part of Italy other than their bedroom right now. Kimberly still hadn't changed from her dress. Mr. Hart had pulled some strings for Italy to get the couple a nice little apartment place in the mist of hillsides of other housing. It was late afternoon and though they had planned to fly to Venice first and see the famous lagoons, along with visiting the famous Vatican with the beautiful churches, Tommy and Kimberly decided to head straight to the Ravello. After all, it was their honeymoon. They got to stay at Ulisse, which was a lovely 1-bedroom villa right near the coast, on one of the high valleys. It has the most amazing sea view and was a romantic little hideaway on the outskirts of the Ravello within walking distance.

Kimberly and Tommy quickly raced up the some 50 steps to their home for the day. They immediately closed all light into their room. Kimberly ripped down Tommy's jacket from his arms, as he tries to kiss her. He raises her leg over his hip as he pressed her into the wall. Slowly and passionately they kiss.

"We do have a bed Tommy." Tommy kissed her again. "Nice soft and…" Tommy's fingers found the inside of her panties. "Oh!" Tommy brought Kimberly into bliss after a few twist of his fingers.

"You haven't felt love like this before." They made love right there against the wall. Kimberly's moans sang around the place as she arched her back against the wall to Tommy's deep thrusts. Her gasps filled the hallway. Kimberly held Tommy by the cheeks as she kissed him with each thrust.

"Yessss!" They came together.

They slowly fell to the bed, as Kimberly held his face. Their clothes left in trails as they made their way to the bedroom. Tommy caressed Kim's back as they laid on their sides facing each other. They smiled at each other, as Kimberly caressed his face, before laying a kiss to his lips. Tommy caressed her side, getting a giggle from Kimberly when his fingers tickled her stomach. They laid on the bed kissing.

After their shower, Tommy was laying on top of the bed. They would be heading out to dinner shortly. Kimberly picked up the lotion on the bed. She placed her foot on the bed as she applied the soothing lotion to her skin. She did her arms first as Tommy just lay there on his side, watching her. Kimberly would peak over at Tommy a few times. Tommy brought his hand slowly up her ankle and leg. She caressed around the back of her calf, as Kimberly continued to put lotion on her leg and knee. Kimberly and Tommy locked eyes.

"I know that look tiger, we have dinner reservations."

"I'm not that hungry for food, for you yes." Tommy took her hand and pulled her to the bed. He made her sit, as he caressed the soft skin of her arms, while they stared at each other. "I love you wife."

"I love you too, husband." Tommy held the back of Kim's head as he kissed her.

After a quick romp on the bed again, Kimberly and Tommy rushed to get ready. Kimberly put on this light blue alluring neckline with delicate jewel accents at the shoulders and an empire waist dress with it's flowing floor length skirt and ruched bodice. Tommy matched her gown with a black tuxedo with matching blue tie. Kimberly pulled her hair back into a sleek low bun.

It took them an hour to get to their restaurant. La Caravella, which was the most important and well-known restaurant in the south of Italy. It takes the cuisine of both the sea and land and rediscovers the old recipes of Amalfi. And who comes to Italy without trying their lasagna. Kimberly and Tommy both had lasagna and chocolate cannolis.

* * *

Next morning

Tommy stood naked by the open balcony doors. Tommy was thinking about all the great memories with Kimberly. It was to be their final morning of bliss before heading back to the United States early this afternoon. The curtains shielding his body from total view.

**Flashbacks**

_A young Kimberly was a little girl having her 5th birthday party in Angel Grove Park. She had lost her balloon and went chasing after it. Tommy was in the park with his parents. It was one of the few great memories with both his parents before the bad things started happening. They had seen the party in the distance, but were pushed away because they weren't on the popular list as guests. Tommy's father decided to make a family day at the park. He brought Tommy a balloon at the hot dog stand to make him feel better. Tommy and his father were playing soccer as his mother sat on a blanket watching. Tommy's father kicked the ball and it soared into the air. _

_"I'll get it!" Tommy chased after the ball. A young Tommy picked up his soccer ball and saw they young Kimberly crying. She was sitting on the ground. _

_"Hey. Wha, what's wrong with you?" _

_"My balloon is gone. It was my favorite color." Tommy looked at his wrist where his balloon was tied. _

_"Here." Tommy pulled off the ribbon and bent down to the sitting Kimberly. "You can have mine." Tommy took her wrist and tied the ribbon on it. _

_"Thanks." Kimberly smiled up at Tommy. Tommy smiled back. _

_Random bumps in the halls in high school. Kimberly barely acknowledged Tommy every time. She would always say something simply like "Excuse me," or "sorry" for the hits. Kimberly would look back a few times at Tommy and one time Tommy could have sworn when their eyes met, Kimberly had finally saw something different in him. She even smiled. _

_At a party at a friend's place, Jason was caught talking to a girl that obviously wanted him. Kimberly got upset when she told Jason about that, but he blew her off. He claimed Kimberly was his girlfriend not his mother, and he could talk to anyone and that doesn't mean he was interested in her. Kimberly gets pissed off and finds herself drinking tons of spiked punch. A drunk Kimberly was dancing on the floor, very erotically and sensual. Jason tries to pull from the crowd of hungry drooling boys, only to have Kimberly shove him away. She goes upstairs to a balcony for fresh air. Being drunk, Kimberly stands on the rail, Tommy sees her and catches her as she falls. Kimberly's arms went around Tommy's neck as he held her. _

_"Are you okay?!" _

_"You have such beautiful eyes." _

_"And you little lady are drunk and almost fell 2 stories! Are you okay, Kimberly?" _

_"You know my name…why… how do you…oh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Kimberly moaned. Kimberly rushed away from Tommy and threw up. Tommy noticed a friend of Kimberly. He somewhat remembered her name. _

_"Aisha?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_"Uh, I think there's a girl in there and she's sick. I think her name is Kimberly." Aisha groaned. _

_"That girl…thanks…" Aisha went into the bathroom. _

_The first bump that started this all. Tommy was late, having spent most of the night dreaming of his Dream crush girl and of all mornings, they had to run into each other. Tommy couldn't believe his luck or misfortunate. Normally, he would have been the true gentlemen and helped her up, but once he saw his watch, he knew he couldn't. The Principal would have had his head for good this time if he was late again. So, Tommy went against all his manners of helping the beautiful Kimberly up and rushed away. _

_They were both yelling angry words at each other, which was surprising. They couldn't hate each other. But their true passion came out and before they knew it, they were coming toward each other's lips hard and fast. Tommy's arms went around her as Kim's arms quickly went around his neck while they kissed._

_"This is so wrong," Kimberly said cupping his face, as they kissed wildly. Kimberly moaned. "So wrong." Tommy and Kimberly were making out right in front of Oscar's trailer. _

_One of the times Tommy was leaving the mansion with help from Kimberly. It was a bright sunny morning. Tommy would have gladly stayed asleep in the arms of his girlfriend, but that was not gonna happen. Kim's father would likely shot him. Kimberly kisses Tommy at the gate. She smiled. _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too Beautiful." _

_"See ya at school."_

_"Yeah." Tommy took off. _

_The 2 major accidents of their lives so far, Tommy's shooting and Kim's car accident that led to proving how strong their love was, able to overcome those tragic events.

* * *

_

"Hey."

"Good morning," Tommy said in shock when Kimberly came up behind Tommy. She kissed the back of his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist. Tommy turned to face her. He cupped her face and kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"What memories were you just lost in?" Kimberly asked.

"So many." It was such a beautiful scene before them. "This was great."

"So true. After all, what if life, but… all just… great memories…" Kimberly smiled up at Tommy. They kissed passionately again. Their kiss of undying true love.

"Here's a real question I always wanted to know. Why didn't you help me up that day in the halls?"

"I was late. Besides, I had bumped into you so many times and you never even noticed."

"But I did that day."

"Yeah, we both did. To making more memories."

"More memories. Man, this is such a beautiful sight."

"See, I told you, you would like Europe."

"Of course I did. I'm with you." Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah." They kissed again.

"Yeah, I wonder how tired are we gonna be for Monday morning for school?"

"I don't even want to think about school. All I want to think about is us and this beautiful scene before us." Tommy smiled.

"Me too, beautiful." The valleys of the city before them, staring back along with the Mediterranean Sea glistening beautifully in the morning light.

* * *

Kimberly felt like being sexy. Being a sexy lil temptress as she walked sultry toward the bathroom. Tommy watched his naked girlfriend walk away from his kisses into the bathroom beckoning him forward. It was their final morning in Europe, why not leave on a great note. Kimberly opened the clear shower doors and stepped inside. Tommy stood in the doorway, watching Kimberly run the showerhead all over her body. She got some body wash and her puff and washed her body. Tommy crossed his arms over his chest as his girlfriend was seducing him yet again, not that he needed any motive to be with Kimberly. She was intoxicating just with her voice, the way she bites that bottom lip of hers to ask him something. She was his beautiful, inside and outside, and right now, especially outside. Kimberly opened the shower door.

"Are you gonna join me tiger, or just watch? I never thought of you as the peeping Tom."

"Right now, watching you is just perfect, but I guess I should take a shower too. I mean, we should save Italy some hot water..." Tommy stepped into the shower Kimberly laughed as Tommy got into the shower rather quickly. They kissed passionately. Tommy rubbed Kim's shoulders, as the water sprayed all over them. Kimberly ran her hands down his muscular chest and stomach. She took a hold of his hard cock, stroking him slowly at first. Tommy kissed her forehead, moaning and grunting loudly. Kimberly pulled at his length harder with each stroke. Tommy pulled Kimberly to him, wrapping his arms around her. Kimberly smiled. She always felt so good in his arms, so peaceful with the warmth of his body. Tommy always offered a type of secure protective aura around Kimberly. It was fitting that he was the one person to only comfort her this way. They shared several affectionate kisses. Their eyes locked on each other. Tommy tried to hold back, but the true tiger in him was coming out again, as he eagerly attacked her breasts with his lips.

"Oh Tommy…" Pleasures just shot up and down Kimberly's body. Tommy licked, nibbled, sucked on her nipples, burying his face between the breasts as he caressed them. "Make love to me." Without a second glance, Tommy lifted Kimberly up. Her legs went around his waist immediately. Tommy's erection bulging against her, aching to be inside the woman he loves. Their bodies grinded against each other as they kissed feverishly.

Both panting heavily so aroused as they kissed heavily in the shower.

"I can't make love to you in here," Tommy said as he quickly shut off the water, while carrying Kimberly back to the bedroom. Tommy dropped them to the bed. They attacked each other with kisses.

"Oh Tommy! Take me… take me now!" Tommy gave Kimberly one kiss, before positioning himself right before her opening with his hard cock. Tommy thrust his cock completely inside her. He was not gonna wait nor tease her any further. They both cried out in delight. Kimberly closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the man she loves, her husband, well future husband, since both were still underage, their wedding not legit as of right now. Tommy worked his hips in quick thrusts against Kimberly. They found that wonderful rhythm of lovers as they came together in absolute perfect motion.

Tommy and Kimberly became lost in their love and lust. Kimberly was crying out in pleasure, clinging to Tommy, absorbing the love from his thrust. Tommy sought to make Kimberly moan louder. He pushed her legs even farther apart, as he lifted them higher up around him. He penetrated deeper hitting all her sensitive spots with greater ease. Kimberly's passion grew wilder. Kimberly's arms wrapped around Tommy's neck tighter, hugging his body so close to her.

"Tommy, uh…oh! I'm gonna… oh, Tommy!" Kimberly pressed her lips to Tommy as they held each other for one final push. Tommy roared Kim's name first. Their climax was so powerful when they felt it come over them. It was unlike anything they had ever felt before. Tommy was in awestruck as he looked down at Kimberly. He knew she felt that too. They fell to the bed, remaining in their tight embraces with kisses and touches of tenderness and love. It was a perfect multitude of feelings. Truly incredible.

"You are truly a tiger in bed Tommy," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself Beautiful."

"I love you." Tommy smiled and they shared another kiss. For a while, they just rolled around the bed, kissing and making out. "Up for more so soon tiger?"

"Hey, last few hours in Italy, might as well make the most of it." Kimberly laughed playfully. But this time, she took charge as she rose on top of Tommy. Kimberly pinned Tommy to the bed as she straddled his waist. Kimberly ran her mouth down Tommy's bare chest. Tommy's body tightened as she sucked on his nipples.

"And you say I'm sensitive."

"Who would have know such a beautiful mouth could bring so much pleasure."

"I'll bring more," Kimberly said moving down his chest and stomach. Just as Kimberly's mouth surrounded his cock, and she gave him a few sucks, Tommy stopped her.

"Let's not let the morning be stopped so early."

"Fine," Kimberly said. She teased the tip of Tommy's reawakened hard cock at her outer lips, before slowly lowering herself on him. Tommy moaned as he arched up on the bed. Soon, their cries echoed through the tiny apartment. Kim's moans mixed with Tommy's grunts.

Kimberly all but collapsed on top of Tommy, as their passionately climax nearly broke them. Both sweaty and exhausted, very happy to be on the plane for the next several hours on their flight back to America. It would be a welcomed sleep.

"I love you Kimberly," Tommy said softly. He planted one final kiss to her forehead. They snuggled close before drifting into a peaceful sleep. Their lives might have been different at first, but now, their lives were forever connected just as their bodies. They shared a bond, in the most fitting way. Beyond any understanding, their hearts beat as one as it was always meant to be.

* * *

_AN: Well, coming to anothery story ending... WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_This was the last long chapter, the epilogue is next. Thanks everybody for this long and wonderous journey together. _

_Catch ya on the flip side! _


	36. I Knew I Loved You

**Chapter 36: I Knew I Loved You**

**Epilogue**

10 years later

Kimberly woke with Tommy. Her body wrapped in his arms. They lay together in their bedroom. She could hear nothing outside the door. Which was somewhat unusual. By now, Thomas Junior, their 7-year old son, Rose and Grace, their 2-year old twins would be awake by now causing much ruckus from their bedrooms. But not this morning. Oh, this was a good morning.

Kimberly was dreaming about her last performance at her brother's club before heading to college with Tommy. She had come up with the perfect song, a song only fitted their love. Kimberly looked at Tommy and smiled.

"From the first moment I wrote this song, I felt so much power and love pouring from it. And I know that when you hear it, you will feel the same. I love you Tommy. And I trust you too will see how much this song fits us to a tee. This is for you tiger."

"I love you too," Tommy mouthed. Kimberly smiled and started playing her guitar.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_Some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes, I think I found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only the sense of completion_

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Kimberly looked at her left hand and smiled. Her rings sparkled in the dark. They had a fake marriage back when they were teenagers in Europe, but now 10 years later, their marriage was real. But when they think about it, they truly had been married since they first kissed. The technicalities came later on. Kimberly turns herself to face her husband. He's awake. She stares into his eyes like first time lovers do. She was happy with this path she'd chosen. Happy there was nothing left in the world to worry about. Everything is so perfect. Their past, present and future forever intertwined. Their lips meet. Their arms wrap around one another. She strokes her fingers on his unclothed back. His hands move slowly up and down her bare legs. They gently caress each other. Her mind has left the thought of her dreams and her memories. She allows him to lie between her legs. He pulls away from the kiss. Their eyes lock onto one another.

"I love you, Kimberly," Tommy tells her then kisses her hand, "Forever and always." His hand travels under her short lingerie then gently caresses a breast. She pulls his lips to hers. Her tongue greets the inside of his mouth. Her fingers travel through his ruffled hair. His lips pull away from hers. They kiss her collarbone gently. They kiss her clothed chest.

He moves his hand from under her shirt to beneath her panties. He touches her intimately. She spreads her legs wider for him. She arches her back to his mouth. Her shirt moves up her body and uncovers her breasts. She feels his mouth on her breasts and relaxes. She reaches to the hem of her shirt then removes it from her body. One of his hands squeezes her breast gently while the other finds its way inside of her. She feels herself become wet with anticipation as she waits for him. Tommy slowly turns them over. Kimberly puts her hands to his chest. She feels his erection pressing against her. She leans down and kisses his lips quickly then sits back up on his legs. She moves her hands to the waistband of his boxers then lifts herself up and removes them. She leans down and takes him into her mouth.

"Ahhh… Kimberly…" Tommy moaned. She works him with her tongue and mouth. He lies back moaning in pleasure. Kimberly pulls away when he feels like he's ready to come. She lifts herself up again and pushes her panties down then removes them. She puts a hand to her opening then pushes two of her own fingers inside of her. Her other hand caresses one of her breasts. She rolls a nipple between her fingers. She moans and thrusts her hips against her hand.

He watches her with want. When she feels herself close to the edge she stops touching herself. She lowers herself onto his erection then begins to ride his hips. He sits up as best as he can then wraps his arms around her. They exchange kisses as jolts of pleasure shoot up their bodies. Their lips separate and they scream each other's name as they release their ecstasy.

"I'll love you forever, Tommy," Kimberly told him. They held each other. He was going to be with her until death do them part and much longer after that.

"I love you too Beautiful. Always and forever."

**the end**

* * *

AN: Hi everybody! I just wanted to take this time to thank my friend and editor, PJ, Nate, my TS(twin sister), cranelove, and you, my fan reviewers and friends that I have gained through this story and any story I have done to this date. To Mili, Grace, Andrew,Grits, Jps1936, TkShipper, KimTom4eva, JessAngelus, pinkywriter, rosebudjamie, TrueRomantic, for your supportful reviews continuously. I am forever in your debt for all the love and continuing support you all have given me through the years. I always was just the silent reader, leaving anonymous notes here and there, not really wanting to join, just read and be happy with that. That was before my crazy friends urged me to take the next step and become apart of this community. And not a day goes by I am not extremely grateful and honored to still be able to do this. I can't believe it will be nearly 3 years now next month, since I started posting on this site. So much has changed, yet the joy still remainds. It has been such a great honor and I can only hope and desire to strengthen myself and my writings as I move on to 10 years :P

I will be taking a short few day, maybe week-long vacation to get my mind and fingers back to some normal before starting all over again. But I will be posting this cute little story, 'It All Starts With A Look' shortly, once my girl can edit it for me, which shouldn't take long I hope. So, keep on reading, take care, enjoy life, family and friends and I will be back soon!

Babyee!


End file.
